Rage Against the Dying of the Light
by You Are Love
Summary: All of us have a light inside us. We just need to find something or someone to help us turn it on.
1. Chapter 1

Rage Against the Dying of the Light

It was early, or was it late? Time didn't seem to matter to her anymore, as every minute seemed much like the next; tediously long and drawn out. All she knew was that she needed air. She had to get out and walk or she would burst. She had to at least give into the masquerade, the mere façade of a normal life. A normal existence. If she were out amongst others, she could pretend. Live out the illusion a little longer. It's easy to disguise your feelings when you force distractions all around you. Silence is the enemy. Silence taunts you with reminders and sneers and truths, but not sound. Sound is the enemy of thought.

_Try to blend in. Fake a smile. Make believe it all comes so easy. You're just like them. _She absentmindedly smiled at passengers on the street as they passed her by. A woman was just about to return her smile, when the woman's husband beat her to it and smiled a little too warmly at Christine. This caused the woman to sneer and yank her husband along, changing the pace of their steps. _Damn looks._

Her looks were a blessing and a curse. Once she considered herself fortunate for her looks always allowed the impossible to be possible. When she was a little girl and her father was so grief stricken over the loss of her mother to properly care for her, people would see her face and take pity on the poor, dirty, yet beautiful child.

"Come my pretty one, let's get you fed and into some warm clothing."

She snickered now. She may still be beautiful outside, but inside, inside the riddle was on all of them. For she was as black as coal. _Maybe they stayed away years ago, because they all knew what a fool I would end up to be. Maybe they saw where I was headed. My sins, my horrors, my pain and my heartbreak._

She had been walking so long she ended up on the opposite side of town, facing the Opera house. There was where she thought her new life was to begin. It was there she was happy, and there where she fled, daring to tempt fate and be even happier.

_Had it really been two years since I've been back here? Back where I thought I was invincible. Back to where I thought my father's death would be the only sorrow I'd ever have to face. I was so young….._

She was still young, but she felt as if she had already lived 100 years on this earth. Was this really her life now? No, it had to be a part. Someone else's story. She would soon be getting out of her costume and back to her real life. She closed her eyes tightly thinking she would wake from this nightmare. Yet, when she slowly opened them, she trembled because she knew, she hadn't woken up yet. She never would.

She was now facing a shop window and propriety forced her to stay alert and pretend to care about what was on display. Two years ago, she would have wished for money to buy those silly garments. How foolish and naïve she had been. Her mind wandered again, to a time where she believed everything the handsome man had said. She took each word as a lifetime promise. Each gesture as a vow. He told her it would be forever. She gave up her dreams for him and now she had nothing to show for it except regret, and pain. No more innocence, no more possibilities.

If only she hadn't been so alone back then. If only she would have had some real friends to call on her, to help her see, to help question more. She had no one. Well, that wasn't true. There was someone, or was it something? It had been so long ago now she wondered if she had imagined that part of her life. The voice that called to her since she first came to the Opera house and spoke her name as if it had the power to raise the sun and awake the moon.

_That voice…..An angel…The only one who knew me. He was there for years. He appeared after an answer to a prayer and when that voice was with me, I could swear I was being risen up to God. His voice was like a warm embrace being wrapped around me. His voice, our music. I didn't know then, but that was the last time I was truly happy. Then as quickly as he came, he was gone. No reason, no explanation, no goodbye. He was gone, and Raoul was there. _

She couldn't stop the tears from falling now. _ That voice never cared about looks, or appearances, or society. He only cared about what I had inside. Raoul on the other hand would never have anything tarnish the outside appearances of his holy family name._

"Why did you leave me? How did I turn you against me?" She looked up and saw an elderly gentleman look at her strangely. "Forgive me, I'm…" She then shook her head and ignored his continual stare. Finally, he walked away. She then brought her hand to her head as a means of rest. She then lifted her head up and forced herself to look at the next store window.

"Christine Daae?"

The sudden sound of her own name made her jump up.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Do you remember me?"

She stared at the young woman with blonde curls and a long shawl. "I'm sorry, Miss. I really don't…"

"We used to be in the same ballet class at the Opera house. Well, you were two years older than I was, but I was always there. Call it a family connection." She giggled. Then she looked up with big wide eyes at Christine, hoping for even a twinge of remembrance. "Meg Giry."

"Meg….." Christine gasped.

"I know, all grown up." She turned around and when she did she had such grace. There was no doubt she practically grew up in the dance halls of the theatre. "I sprouted up three feet right after you left."

This made Christine smile, really smile. "An adult."

"Oh I'm not sure my mother and uncle would agree." She laughed. "So when did you return? Last I heard you ran away and married the Vicomte De…."

"We never married." Christine was curt and cold. The change in tone did not go unnoticed by Meg.

"I'm sorry…..This is exactly what my mother and uncle are always talking about. I speak before I think." She kept her head down.

"It's alright. You couldn't have known."

Meg lifted her head as she was playing with her shawl. "So does this mean you will be attending classes again?"

Christine paused longer than she had intended. Meg grabbed her hand. "I hope so. I always liked you. I never talked to you before now, because I was so afraid. You were this two years older, and I was so small. I didn't want you to laugh at me."

"Me, laugh at you? Was I that obnoxious?"

"No, you were just so talented."

This caused Christine to be the one to laugh this time. "I know without a doubt the ballet instructor would not agree."

"That's because my mother is a perfectionist. Why do you think I was always in that room?" She smiled.

"Your mother? Madame….Giry. Of course! How is she?"

"Same."

This caused them both to laugh. Then Meg looked at her and said. "I actually meant your singing. Your voice was perfect." She then eyed her sheepishly. "You had a great tutor, did you not?"

"I….."

"I used to hear you with him. Remember I grew up in that place." She gestured towards the Opera house. "You should come back."

Before Christine could speak, Meg's eyes lit up as if she just won the leading dance part in the latest production of Don Giovanni. "Are you here with someone?"

Christine shook her head slowly.

"Not anymore. Have lunch with me. You'll be doing me a tremendous favor. I'm meeting my uncle and if you're with me, he won't scold me for not doing all my studies before I left. Well, at least not as much." She smirked.

"I'm not so sure I would be suitable company. I've been gone for so long and sometimes gossip…"

"I don't care what other people say or think. I'm sorry about your past, Christine. Yet, that's just what it is, the past. The good people won't care. You should get to know us this time."

"Meg, you don't know how much seeing you has meant to me today."

"Then say yes."

She nodded. "Yes." _How did I ignore you years ago? _"Wait, will your uncle mind?"

Meg laughed as if she was the only one who knew the joke. "He will be pleased. Surprised, but pleased I have no doubt. Besides, he needs to socialize more. It will allow me some freedom." She winked.

"Thank you, Meg."

She took her friend by surprise when she hugged her and then very casually said, "There's just one little thing you should know about Uncle Erik."

"What's that?"

"He wears a mask."


	2. Chapter 2

Christine stopped walking and backed up a little from Meg. "What do you mean by saying he wears a mask?"

Meg shrugged her shoulders. "I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable. If you look nervous or scared, he will be in a very ill mood and trust me, while I adore him to pieces, he does have a temper. He could forgive just about anything, except when people judge him by his mask. It's a part of him, but not who he is."

Christine had a faraway look in her eyes. _A disguise or an illusion to help one live a normal life. This man wears a mask on his face. The only difference between the two of us is that I was born with my mask. _"We all wear a mask, Meg. Some of us are just better at hiding ours."

Meg nodded in agreement. "I knew you would understand. Come, he hates tardiness." She took her friend by the arm and then walked through town. After a few moments of silence, Meg spoke again. "Just ignore it. It will make the afternoon go much easier."

"Why does he wear it?" Christine was trying to keep up, as Meg suddenly started sprinting while she shot a glance at the clock tower in the middle of the square.

"He was born disfigured. Half of his face is deformed. Bones are showing and his skin, what little there is of it, is rough and course. Now we better not speak anymore about it. I swear he can hear what I'm thinking three blocks away."

Christine nodded, but didn't quite understand. Then the oddest question occurred to her. "Meg, if he is so concerned about others commenting on his mask, then how does he go out? Why are we meeting him in public?"

"Well, Uncle Erik is very rich, and therefore, he can afford to buy out establishments for a few hours when it suits him. He typically isn't one to go out. He likes his privacy, but this time…." She smiled. "He lost a bet and my prize was a public meeting, public for him, that is. Besides, he didn't plan on my bringing someone." She giggled, but then saw Christine's face."Relax; it will be fine, okay?"

"Ok." Christine made a mental note, but spoke her thought out loud by mistake. "He must love you very much." At that moment Christine felt just the smallest amount of jealousy towards her friend. She had a father figure who cared enough to risk his own comfort, just to make her happy. It was another reminder to Christine, that she was all alone in the world.

"Mother and I are lucky. All of us are."

Christine felt she should continue getting to know a bit more about her friend's mysterious relation. "Is your uncle your mother's or father's brother?"

"Neither." Meg pointed to the small café up the road."Almost there."

"What do you mean, neither?"

"Erik isn't really my biological uncle. He and mother knew each other as children and they were like brother and sister. I suppose I could have said he was my mother's brother, but I didn't want to lie to you."

Christine looked at her confused."Why not?"

"Friends don't lie." She glanced at Christine for a bit longer than she had wanted to. _I hope this isn't a mistake. _"We're here."

….

"Monsieur Dexter, welcome to my little café. I trust everything is to your specifications?"

Erik looked around the café once more before answering the gentleman. "It is fine, Monsieur. The wait staff will be….."

"There will just be Andre and myself serving you and your beautiful niece. I remember how much you stressed the importance of privacy." The man was literally shaking.

Erik was a very tall man, and his frame was muscular. If that wasn't enough to make you stand up and give him attention, then his manners and demeanor would and when all else failed, his mask didn't make it too difficult for him to command respect, even if it was by fear.

With a voice soft, yet deathly he spoke as if he were asking what the time was. "Never interrupt me when I am talking. Do I make myself clear?" He stood over the café owner, towering over him, as he smiled at him showing him his pearly white teeth.

"Ye…Yes, sir."

"Show me to my table." _Insolent boy. If it wasn't for my money, he'd throw me out for the freak of nature that I am. The joke is on you monsieur, my money is just as foul as sin as I am. _

Erik ordered a bottle of water for the table and a glass of sherry. He looked at his pocket watch, arching up his exposed eyebrow. _Late._ _The nerve of that child. Just because she won this ridiculous bet, doesn't mean she has the right to make me wait here all day._ He then stopped himself and smiled. _Well, at least I was able to scare the spit out of that pompous owner._ He chuckled to himself. _Perhaps the day wasn't a complete loss._

Finally he heard the front door open and inside came the graceful steps, yet often loud voice of Meg Giry. Erik didn't know whether to embrace the child or slap her silly. He thought about pretending to read a newspaper and ignore her for the first 15 minutes, as a punishment for making him wait that long, but once his eyes met hers, he just couldn't stay angry.

"Now, what has kept you so late, Megan? Or was it someone?" He stood up wondering if today was the day, his niece was going to confess to him about the suitor, whom he had secretly known about for weeks. It was part of the reason, why he allowed himself to lose their bet.

"Oh Uncle Erik, nothing gets passed you, does it?"

"Nothing does. Come here and give me a hug."

_You are always so smug. I'm going to enjoy this._"I was detained by someone."

"I knew it! Out with it young lady. Who is he?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Just then Christine walked into the main hall and started to approach the table. She had a pebble in her shoe, and didn't want to make Meg wait for her. As she came closer, Meg watched her uncle intensely. The unmasked side of Erik's face wasn't able to hide his expression. He looked white as a ghost. It took all his stamina to not faint at Christine's feet.

_Now I know there is a God, and he hates me. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Why God, Why? Is it not enough to remind me every day of all the things that will never be? No, you go ahead and mock my pathetic existence by bringing forth the one reminder I struggle to banish far and away from the surface of my mind daily. Yet, you do more than just plant the thought of her, you make her appear, close enough within my reach to touch…. Only it's not a fantasy, or a dream, or a wish. She is here able to respond and react to my repulsive caress. _

_If I so much as brush upon her form she would scream, run, balk, laugh, and ultimately, deny. The one thing I tried so hard to avoid. Wasn't it enough to curse me with this infection? Why did you have to make me human, even though the world thinks me not? Why did you make me have a heart so fallible that I fell in love with the only person who could set me free, and at the same time condemn me to a life in chains? Wasn't my sacrifice of leaving her enough? Wasn't that punishment eternal, knowing she not only would never be mind, but would always be is?_

_His….When she left she was laughing. She was laughing and running away as far as the light could take her. What would make her return? Where is he? Certainly, he wouldn't let his prize wander alone without his possessive guard. Look at her! _ Erik saw how Christine couldn't look straight at him. She had been avoiding his gaze. _She can't even manage to pretend to not be frightened. Isn't a free meal worth that much? _ All of a sudden, she looked straight at him and Erik's self-pity along with self-doubt was overcome by something far greater.

_The look in her eyes isn't of fear. Is it sadness? Melancholy? Why has she come back without him?_

"Uncle Erik?" Meg had been trying to get Erik's attention for what seemed like an eternity. Yet, he just stood in a trance. "Erik!"

Finally, Erik came out of his thoughts and realized both women were looking at him with confusion. He was about to speak, but remembered that he couldn't. If she heard his voice, she would know. She would know who I am. _She may not have loved me, but there is no doubt she was in love with my voice. My voice which has the powers of seduction, the powers of engagement, and the ability to captured hearts the moment it is heard. Only my voice has experienced real love. A love without judgment, just the pure, real, and intense feelings that should exisit between lovers, without society or propriety to dictate what it should be. Only my voice knows how love ought to be._

Seeing the look on Meg's face, he immediately placed his hand over his throat and began to whisper. "Forgive me, but I'm afraid I have lost my voice."

"But, you were just speaking to me. You were all but shouting at the owner of the café, before I came in. I heard you, Uncle."

He clenched his wrists. "See why I am as shocked as you are?" He then took a deep breath. "It is probably why I lost it." He gave a perfectly crafted guilty look.

This caused Meg to laugh. "I would assume so. Well, I suppose introductions are in order none the less. "Uncle Erik, please meet my new friend, Christine Daae." Meg looked up at Christine and smiled warmly, when she said friend, hoping that it would relax Christine a bit. _Does she sense it? Could she possible know just by his presence? _ "Christine, may I present Erik Dexter, my uncle."

Christine gave an obligatory smile, and Erik nodded then extended his hand showing them both to the table. He lifted out both chairs for the ladies and then sat down quickly taking a sip of his sherry.

"Uncle, I don't think that is suitable for a sore throat. Perhaps you should drink warm water with salt, instead?"

"What?" Erik hadn't thought the rest of the meal through. How could he eat with his mask on? How could he continue to remember he could only whisper? He had to leave now. "Meg…"

"Here, let me see about getting it for you. Christine, please try and get him to stop sipping on the sherry." She winked. "Now don't talk too much while I am away. I don't want to miss a moment." She excused herself and left to go and find the kitchen.

Christine hadn't intended on being along with Meg's uncle. She tried not being so alarmed by his presence, but no matter how much one tried to deny or protest such allegations, one could not help but feel…..alarmed.

_Don't look at his mask…..Meg said only moments ago that his masked face hid bone and was rough. The pain he must feel… Don't look up, you fool!_ Christine's mind kept wandering with endless questions trying to satisfy her curiosity. _How can he eat with such a thing? I'd be curious to see how…._ She looked up and then hoped that he wouldn't take the mask off, for it would be impossible to not watch him eat without the mask and try to assess the inner workings of his mouth and jaw when he had to chew the food.

Erik's attempt to speak caused Christine to stay focused and keep her eyes at his level. "I'm sorry", he whispered. "It's just horrific timing." He then took out a pen from the inside of his jacket and began writing something on a small piece of paper. He then handed it to Christine.

_It will be easier on my throat, if I write our conversation. Do you mind?_

She looked up after reading his words and smiled. "No, Monsieur. However, I really don't think it is necessary. I really am not one for conversation these days."

He wrote back his reply.

_Erik, please. You shouldn't contradict your elders, Ms. Daae. _His mouth turned up in a grin, which highlight the visible side of his face.

"I am sure you are not as old as you act, Monsieur. Yet, we don't know each other well enough for first names, wouldn't you say so?" _Years ago, I never would have given any thought to calling a man by his first name, upon such a short acquaintance._

Erik arched his eyebrow and began writing once more.

_How so?_

"The mask isn't only hiding your face, is it?"

Suddenly the mood changed and Erik stiffened. Christine was very aware of how her response had sounded. "Monsieur, forgive me. I have not had much social contact for a long time and I am afraid that I try and speak for others, when I really can't even speak for myself. My response was callus."

Erik sat motionless. His thoughts were as loud church bells on a Sunday morning. _What has happened to you? What did he do to your light? What was my role in that damage?_

"Sorry, I took so long. Meg placed the water in front of Erik and took the glass of sherry away, placing it on the opposite side of Christine. "Andre assured me that this will coax your throat. Drink up."

Erik looked at the concoction in front of him and pushed it away. In a whisper once more he spoke, "Get this foul thing away at once. I detest warm salt water."

"But Uncle…."

"Please enjoy you lunch on me, but I am going home."

Meg stood and protested. "No! Why?"

Christine mentally cursed herself. _You fool. Why did you think you could handle something such as a lunch? Now Meg will never wish to be seen with me. The poor man. Why did I have to say that about his mask? Didn't Meg warn me?_

"Forgive me, ladies."

Erik's hushed speaking voice, brought Christine out of her mental lashing. She watched Erik kiss Meg on the cheek and met his eyes as he turned and whispered her name. "Ms. Daae?"

"Yes, Monsieur?" _Please don't say I am the reason why you are leaving._

He gestured to the left side of the table where the sherry had been placed. As Christine turned her head she saw the empty glass and a folded note on her plate. Before she could say something, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful support and reviews. It means a great deal. Now, I know some of you were asking about what was written in the note. All will be revealed in time, just not in this chapter. ;)**

**Oh, I should probably say this by now, I own nothing! **

"Meg, please know I never meant to offend your uncle. Even after you warned me about his mask….."

Meg's face turned white. "Y...You spoke of his mask?! But why? I asked you not to."

Christine began to get flustered. "It wasn't meant to offend him. I was actually…." She stopped herself in midsentence and placed her face in her hands, defeated.

"Come now, Christine, it will be alright. Uncle Erik has been through much worse." _It's just too bad it had to come from you again. He's going to kill me when I return home; even Mama won't be able to save me._ She placed her hand on her friend's arm in an attempt to have Christine meet her eyes. "It's fine. He will not break."

Just then Christine remembered the note Erik had left for her. For some unexplained reason it was left unnoticed by Meg. She carefully placed the note in her purse, while she took the napkin and placed it on her lap.

"Well, since it is just us girls for lunch, maybe you can tell me why you feel as if you are a burden to be around?"

Christine was taken aback by the woman's bold words. _Had I said that out loud to her? Perhaps I did. How else would she know? _"Meg, I know you're only trying to help, but I just can't speak about my current state. It would only cause me to remember too much, and I swear to you I am really trying to forget."

"Then why did you return to the place where it all began?"

Why had she retuned? What good did it do to be back to a place where every day reminded her of her loneliness, her solitude and the biggest regret of her life?

"Maybe it is because for a time in my life, I was the happiest here that I have ever been, or ever hope to be again."

"You mean when you first met the Vicomte?"

Christine shook her head. "It was when I heard that voice…." Her eyes drifted away from the conversation at the table.

At first, Meg seemed confused and then she practically shouted out, "The voice… Oh! His voice. Your music tutor's!" _I wasn't wrong after all._

Tears began to swell up in Christine's eyes when she remembered how the voice first came to her. "I was still a child, barely eight years old. Carlotta had hid my shoes and when I found them she had put itching powder in them causing much embarrassment. I had been crying, asking my father for strength to endure such cruelty, when out of the shadows I heard the most angelic sound I have ever heard. His voice couldn't have been human. He was an angel. My angel. He was sent down from heaven just for me."

"Eight years old? But you're 20 now, correct? I heard you with him two years ago."

She only nodded and then took a sip of water. "He was my only friend, my companion, my teacher, and my light for 10 years." She smiled. "Do you know that up until this very afternoon, when you told me you could hear him, I thought it was all in my head?"

Meg could only stare, urging her to continue, not wanting to interrupt Christine's retelling of an old story she had heard before, but never quite like this.

"Oh, Meg! I still don't know what I did to displease him so. Why did he leave me?" Her eyes were begging Meg to give her answers she couldn't possibly know.

"You did run away, Christine. He probably thought you didn't need him anymore."

"No! I didn't run away from him. I would never leave my angel. He left me. If he hadn't gone, I would have had no reason to leave my home. I couldn't leave him…. But then just as mysteriously as he entered my life, he left it.

Raoul had been coming to the Opera house for months, trying to restart our childhood friendship. He never stopped coming. He was there and alive and ….."

"Handsome." _Oh, why did I speak?_

Christine looked at her with contempt. "No! Human. He called me special and when my angel left, he was all I had. I couldn't be alone again, Meg. I couldn't be by myself again."

"Why didn't you confide this to your teacher? Why didn't you tell him how much he meant to you?"

"I didn't even know what he was! He wasn't a person like you or I. He wasn't human. I couldn't tell him I was weak and needed something he could never give me." She breathed heavily, trying to regain her composure. "Raoul was real and I could see and touch him. Do you know how painful it is to want to reach for someone, who isn't there? I wanted what everyone wants."

Meg only nodded. _What everyone wants…. What Erik has always wanted._

"I thought Raoul would accept my flaws, humans are fallible beings. Angels are not. He told me that he was the only one who could ever really understand me and love me in spite of my flaws. All others, especially someone who sang notes in my head, could never be trusted."

"So Raoul took advantage of your state, and asked you to come away?"

She couldn't continue. "Please, no more. I must go. Thank you, Meg for trying. God bless you for it." Christine ran out the door as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Wait! Christine, Wait!"

"She is never to set foot outside again! I will see to it that her secret suitor will think she has been kidnapped and sold to the Shaw of Persia. He will never set his eyes on her again!"

"Erik, calm down."

"Never, Antoinette. Your daughter's reckless actions will be met with consequences." Erik was still fuming over the afternoon events. He wouldn't keep still.

Madame Giry simply sat continuing her needlepoint. "Meg is a child of peace. I am sure she only wanted to help. Now , please sit and tell me what happened exactly."

"I still don't know myself." He sat down, only to rise again and then drop back into the chair. "How could she mock me and bring her today?"

"Bring who?" Madame Giry was still eyeing her needlework.

"Christine." Erik waited for her reaction.

The mention of the woman's name, caused Madame Giry to drop her work on the floor. "How?"

He scoffed. "Are you paying attention now?" He stood up again. "I didn't even know they knew one another. How could I not know?"

She got up and placed her hands on his shoulders, insisting that he relax. "You were preoccupied with only one thing back then. Meg's social circle was not of concern."

Erik pulled away. "How dare you! I have been a second father to your child."

"And a first for Christine and so much more, if she had let you." She motioned him to sit. "You were blinded by love, Erik. It is not a sin. You weren't thinking. Love doesn't allow one to have their senses."

Erik slowly sank back into the chair. "There are many things that love does not allow me, namely existence in my world."

"Erik…"

"I know you and Meg love me, and I love you both, but that is not what I meant. You had Julius. Meg will have thousands of suitors. I will have no one."

Madame Giry opened her mouth, but Meg's voice was heard instead.

"There he is! There's the coward! How could you do that to her? What possessed you to leave?" She slammed the door behind her.

Erik didn't get up. "Lunch was not intended for three. I had to leave."

"Not today, Erik. Two years ago. You just walked away without a fight. You gave up. You never let the jury decide that maybe she could love you. You played God and ruined lives. You are a selfish man."

"Meg!" Madame Giry's voice got her daughter's attention. "You will not speak to your uncle in that fashion."

"Mother, he needs to know what he did to that poor girl. She is broken and bruised and feels used and abandoned from the world. Her pain could have been prevented, if you only had the courage to stay."

"Enough you ignorant child!" Erik rose and came towards her with fire in his blood. "You are never to speak on subjects you know nothing about."

"I know you abandoned her at her lowest point. That's not love."

Erik was now coming at her with his hand ready to strike, only he stopped himself within seconds of reaching her cheek. He was shaking , and Meg still had her eyes closed as if she was waiting to feel the pain from the slap. He backed away slowly, with shame in his eyes.

"I…."

Madame Giry stood between them. "You stopped yourself, Erik. You regained control. It's alright."

His tone was barely auditable. "Megan, I know you think I abandoned her and you're right. But don't you see? She was going to leave me. HE would have made her choose and I wouldn't have lived through her rejection. I was too weak."

Meg had never heard her uncle's voice so frail and meek. "Uncle, you have always hated yourself so. You have always been your own worst enemy."

It was as if he was reliving the moment. "I heard her Meg." He couldn't stop shaking. "I heard her confess her love to that boy. I had seen them together for weeks. I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to show myself to her in my real form. I was going to do it too." He forced a weak smile. "But then I heard her tell your mother that she was in love. Just like that, it was over."

Silence fell upon the three of them until Erik grabbed his cloak and hat. "I must go. I will not be back this evening. Do not concern yourselves."

When the door closed shut, her mother spoke. "Why must you always interfere?"

"I didn't know, Mama. I never knew he didn't appear before her. I thought she rejected him because of his face."

"She would have." Her words were cold.

"Oh, Mama, if you had only heard her today…."

"I couldn't have taken that chance." She walked towards the balcony.

Meg followed. "What do you mean?"

"Erik did hear Christine and me talking about her relationship with the Vicomte. Only it wasn't by accident."

She gasped. "Why would you make him hear that?"

"I had to ensure his protection! Meg she was so young and beautiful. She never would have understood."

"Wait." Meg clutched the banister. "You mean you…. That is to say you ensured that Erik would hear Christine only speak of love for Raoul?"

Madame Giry spoke out into the air. "I did what I had to do. I make no apologies."

"Mama, no….. You orchestrated her words. You pulled them out one by one, manipulating then so Uncle Erik only had to hear a few cleverly crafted phrases to deteriorate his already low self-esteem. You tricked him!"

"Meg, I did it for his own good, and for hers. She wasn't strong enough to love someone like Erik. He would have demanded far too much from her." She changed her tone, as a means of convincing her daughter, but also herself. "She would have turned him into the authorities."

"For being disfigured?"

She grabbed her daughter by the arm. "You are an impossible child! There is no telling what he would have told her about himself. His past."

"You and I love him despite all that. Why couldn't she?"

Madame Girl laughed at the question. "I have known him since childhood. He is my brother not by blood, but by life. He was there for me when your father died, he helped raise you." She touched her daughter's cheek. "You've seen him since birth. We're different."

Meg moved her mother's hand from her face. "She has known of him since she was eight years old. She could have been different too."

She cursed herself. _She won't drop this, will she? _"We can't change the past. Let it rest, Meg. I am warning you." Words were not needed, Madame Giry's eyes said it all.

She backed away, afraid of her mother for the very first time in her life. "But he doesn't know…."

"Know what? I will not have that man live through more heartache, do you understand?"

Meg turned away from her. "No, the one you caused him is enough to last a lifetime."


	5. Chapter 5

The streets of Paris seemed so lifeless. Where were all the people, the carriages, the noise? Had everything just disappeared, or was it all in Erik's mind? Of course, _why would anyone be out here in the cold, damp air, when they could be inside, safe and warm? No, only I venture to return at the end of the day to places where anyone else would flee._

Erik had walked and walked for hours, trying to clear his mind from the events that had taken place less than 24 hours ago. He ended up being further outside the city then he had intended. He looked around him, disorientated for a moment. He had spent many nights alone just walking the streets, lingering in the dark alleys, but this was different. He usually did it as a means to pass time, for sleep was never a viable option for him. He only needed a few hours anyway, and he knew that if he would try and attempt to close his eyes tonight, he would have fought a losing battle.

_Is she safe? Did she have somewhere to go? How is she living? Damn you, fool! She shouldn't be your concern anymore. She never was yours to begin with._ He was angry, or at least that is what he tried to tell himself. _So, life with that boy wasn't all roses and wonderful. Well, imagine that? A cavalier Romeo who promised the world with his charms and looks, only to wonder his heart to the next unsuspecting female._ He sneered. _To think that sort of behavior was to be suspected from a monster, but one would never deem such actions be associated with a handsome face and member of nobility no less. _"She left, she caused these actions. All actions have consequences. I tell that to Megan all the time!"

He looked around as if he was waiting for someone to agree with him, but no one came. He found himself on top of a bridge, overlooking a lake. He pressed his palm to his forehead as if he was trying to stop a pounding pressure within his head. Meg's words came echoing back to him. _"You Coward! You left her!"_

"I had to leave! I told you!" He looked around realizing he was answering the voices in his mind. "Stop, I beg you." He uttered softly.

"_She had to leave, what choice did she have? You abandoned her. She had nothing. She didn't even know you were real. What could she do, but just live and survive?_

"No… No! I was always there…."

"_Until one day, you weren't! You played havoc with her life, because you weren't comfortable enough with yourself to show her another way. Give her all the options. Her life has been shattered and while I'm sure that precious boy as you refer to him, was responsible for her downfall, you were the ultimate cause. You set the stone in motion!"_

Erik's body started to shake. "No! No! I loved her… I still love her. I would never hurt her. I….."

"_Ha! Prove it Monster! Prove your love. Love is unselfish, patient and kind. It is pure. Are you as hideous and foul as they say?" Ha!" _She mocked him again. "_You don't know what real love is! How could you have done anything differently?"_

"Shut up! Shut your mouth, or I will!" He was raging towards the air with his hands reaching for Meg's throat. He began shaking her senseless over and over again. "I never meant to hurt her. I never meant to break her. I wanted her to be happy…."

"Monsieur?"

Erik felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to break away from the pole he had been assaulting, and began breathing heavily. He slowly began to regain himself and recognize his surroundings.

"Monsieur, are you alright?" The old woman looked frightened, but there was more concern in her eyes than fear. "Shall I call a constable?" Do you need help?"

He straightened up and pulled down on his suit jacket, brushing off his cloak. "No, thank you, Madame." His hand went swiftly to his hat to push it further down not reveal his mask. "I assure you, I am fine. I just lost my balance that is all."

The old woman nodded, but was not convinced. "It is cold, Monsieur. Do you have somewhere to be? It is awfully late."

Erik stood tall, regal, regaining his demeanor, causing the woman to back away from him. He smiled in an attempt to calm her. "Thank you, good lady. I am fine now. Forgive me if I caused you worry."

His voice was soothing and the old woman relaxed. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Quite." He turned to leave, suddenly feeling cold. _It's officially, I have gone mad._ His steps were brisk and he tried to rationalize his behavior. He wasn't having much success when he came upon the Opera house. He reached for his pocket watch and cursed. _ How long have I been walking? _ He saw the time and realized it was 3am. _No wonder my feet are burning. It is not just the delusions of a mad man. _He then smirked. "Well, why not? If I'm already crazy, I might as well go all out."

He walked to the entrance only he knew of and after ensuring no one was watching, he slipped into his former sanctuary. Erik walked in the darkness but never stumbled, for he had walked this path so many times he could do it blindfolded. He soon saw his house in view; he only had to cross the lake. The boat was still carefully preserved, just as he had left it.

Once he arrived, he walked to his music room, lighting all the candles that were still standing. "Home." He then sat on his piano bench, regretting he had stayed away so long this time. He hadn't planned on living with Madame Giry and Meg, but when Christine left, he found less and less reason to return to his liar. She wasn't there. She didn't need him to be at hand. He could compose anywhere, and why be in places that only shared bittersweet memories of loss and missed opportunities?

Then he heard Meg's voice again. "_Don't make the same mistake twice. If you caused this despair, you alone can repair the damage. For all of us."_

"All of us?" Erik felt warm. He removed his hat, and cloak and loosened his jacket. Then he stood pacing the room. "I did. I did cause her despair. I made this about me, and I had no business being a part of that decision. I was here to make her happy. She looked to me as her guide and guardian, her…..Angel. My feelings were not of importance. Why would they have been?"

His face looked like he had just been handed a revelation. "She needed me then, and I betrayed her. No more! Never again!" He looked straight to the top of the celling, as if he was able to pierce a hole with his intent stare and raise his eyes to the sky above.

"Whether you are real or not is insignificant to me. I make this vow to myself and anyone here in the room that can hear me. I will never leave her again. I will see that she is restored to the greatness she was meant for. She is our light and she must shine for all of us. She may never love me, but she needs her Angel, and so help me God, I will be here Angel again."

…..

"Christine, don't dolly. I need the bread and pastries before the 5am crowd."

Madame Baxter was hovering over Christine, causing the young woman's nerves to increase. She had taken this job as a means to help her earn a living. She detested the long hours and constantly being on her feet, but she was grateful for the money. She kept telling herself over and over again, that jobs were hard to come by. Even if this one was not what she envisioned for herself, it paid the bills.

"I am almost finished, Madame."

"Almost is not good enough." She watched the young woman like a hawk. "Don't let me catch you taking any day old rolls. Those are for paying customers, understood?"

Christine stopped placing the buns on to the tray. "Madame, I never touched the rolls. I told you…."

"I heard what you told me. I'm just making sure you don't forget. Now hurry up!" She shook her head wondering why it was so hard to find good help these days. "I expect to see the items upfront in 10 minutes." She then slammed the kitchen door.

As the loud sound made the pans shake, Christine watched the tray fell on the floor from the vibration. "Damn!" She covered her mouth, as if someone would care of her use of the word. She then looked to see if Madame Baxter was coming back. She took the buns off the floor and placed them back on the tray to sell. She couldn't start over. There was no time, and she knew Madame Baxter would dismiss her for the mistake, even though it hadn't been her fault.

She brought all the bread items and pastries to the front of the shop window with barely a minute to spare. When was about to remove her apron and stand by the counter, Madame Baxter entered.

"No, Christine. I need you to start the batch for this afternoon. I'll sell to the customers."

Her face fell. She had hoped to avoid spending all day back in the hot kitchen. "But Madame, I…."

"Now Christine, it wouldn't be good for me to tell you something, if I have to keep telling you again. Customers don't want to buy French pastries from skinny women. They feel uncomfortable. As if you judge them for their weakness. But me, I can sell because they think they look better than me. Those fat cows!" She huffed. "It's just the price of being a pretty girl. Now scat."

"Yes, Madame."

Christine walked slowly back to the kitchen. Another cost for being born with beauty. _Beautiful on the outside, repulsive creature on the inside. The mask keeps serving me well….._ She forced a laugh, but instead only tears fell from her eyes. She went to her purse for a handkerchief, when she saw Erik's note. She hadn't opened it from yesterday. She had been so upset leaving the café, she had forgotten about it. Did she have a few minute now to read it? She knew if she was caught, Madame Baxter would be angry, but now that she remembered the note, her curiosity wouldn't allow her to do anything but read it. At least it would stop her from crying, and that was reason enough.

_Ms Daae,_

_My behavior was inexcusable. I do hope that you and my niece will be able to forgive my rudeness. Knowing Megan, I trust I will be hearing about this display for weeks to come. I realized much too late after making my decision to leave the café, that I may never have an opportunity to redeem the distress that my leaving may have caused you._

_Please do not misunderstand me my dear, I do not mean that my not being at the café, would cause you discomfort. For I know all too well that my initial appearance can be daunting. Yet I feel that someone as good and kind as you would mistakenly think my leaving had to do with something you did. Let me put the matter to rest at once and say that you did not and never would deserve such cruelty. For no man or celestial being would ever wish to cause you harm._

_If I caused embarrassment or ill will, forgive me. I would like for our paths to cross again, when I may be in full voice. Perhaps, my voice would allow you to fear my mask less. You were very accurate when you said that my mask hides more than just my wretched face. I didn't handle your assessment very well. For you see, I was taught very early on that hiding from the world would offer a means of protection. However, it has also taught me that protection comes with a cost to life._

_I do not begin to know your sorrows, but let me say without any reservations or intentions that you must not let your early struggles define who you are now. Do not follow my life choices, for I am old and cannot change, but you are different. _

_You were meant for something better. Do not ask me how I know, but I do. I think you know it too or at least knew it once. You had a light once, did you not? Shine Christine. Shine your light as bright as you can on this world. You are light and music and love, all the things that one should never be without. Forget about how or why you left. What's important is that you returned._

_Erik_

Her heart was pounding out of her chest. _Who is this face in the shadows? Who is the man behind the mask?_


	6. Chapter 6

Erik returned back to the Giry home, mentally and physically exhausted. He hung up his cloak, and placed his hat back in its place. Then without much thought, he removed his mask, along with his wig. He pressed two fingers to his temples wanting nothing more than to rest his head. He started to go up the stairs, when he was startled by Meg's greeting.

"Uncle Erik, you're back!"

He turned around in surprise. "Megan, what are you doing up? It's is very early. You should be asleep."

"It's 6:30am, and you know very well that Mama has all her dancers up even earlier." She saw him about to protest when she retorted, "I've done my warm ups; besides I wanted to wait for you to return."

He began placing his mask back on, when Meg stopped him. "Don't. I've seen you without it plenty of times. Besides, I made tea and want you to enjoy it."

He made a face. "I am very tired dear. Just let me rest my head, alright?"

"But I made your favorite tea and I have chocolate biscotti." Her eyes begged him to reconsider.

Erik saw the look in Meg's eyes, and as he was still feeling guilty about what happened yesterday, he felt he owed this to her. "Chocolate biscotti?" He then arched his eyebrow. "Really?"

Meg giggled. "I know how much you love them. Come?"

He nodded, leaving his mask and wig on the table and followed her into the kitchen. He saw the table set and wondered what the occasion was. "You did all this for me?"

"Uncle, I felt so horrible over what I said yesterday. I was out of line." _After what Mama did to you, I need to try and make things right now more than ever_

He motioned for her to sit first, then he sat keeping his jacket on. "No, my child. I am the one that was out of line. I lost control and I almost struck you. Please, know that I would never hurt her. You're like my own child."

Meg nodded, pouring her the tea, smiling as she placed the biscotti on his plate. "See, your favorite."

Erik looked at her funny. "I don't see why you would say that." He eyed the morsel and tentatively waited until Meg's hand was away from his plate.

"Is that so? Erik, what about Father Christmas?"

He avoided her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Uncle Erik, I know very well that you would dress up as Father Christmas every year for me, leaving presents and taking all the chocolate biscotti that I would leave out. I also noticed you left all the carrots that were left for the reindeers." She giggled again. The image of her uncle in a red suit with a white beard were the best memories of the holiday season.

He had taken a bite out of the biscotti and spoke with his mouth full, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uncle, I pretended to still believe in Father Christmas for two additional years, just so you would continue to dress up as I knew you enjoyed it."

"I…Are you drunk?" He couldn't help but grin. "What's in your tea, hmm?"

"Drunk? Uncle Erik!"She shook her head. He was so calm in this moment, so relaxed. This is the man she knew growing up and the man she longed him to be always. _Christine can help him as much as he can help her._

"Do you have anymore?" He got up and opened the cupboard, pleased in his victory when he discovered the package. "Ah ha!"

"You were the best father a girl could have, Uncle Erik." She said looking up at him. "You didn't have to be there for me like that, yet you were." Her eyes got misty.

He placed the package on the table and sat back down. "You never ran away from me, not my face or temper caused you fear. You were a joy for allowing me to be a part of your upbringing, even if I possessed this." He pointed to his face.

"Erik, you need to see yourself the way I do. You deserve to be a father again, a real one."

He froze. "Megan, stop that now. There is no need to cling to such fantasies. I had you and that was more than I ever thought possible. I owe Antoinette so much."

_She robbed you of a real life! _"But you still have so much love to give and I know you still love Christine.…"

"You were right." He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Yes, I love her, but I allowed my selfish desires to lead me and betray her. Never again. What I did wasn't love. But I have a clear head now. I can be what she needs again."

Meg looked confused. "What she needs is a man who loves her and will tell her the past doesn't matter. She needs to know she is worthy of a second chance."

"I am sure that Christine will fall in love again, she is young and has her whole life to live."

Meg wanted to slap him, in the hopes of making herself clear. "It's you she should fall in love with, not some random person. Erik, if you had only heard her yesterday."

"She needs to return to singing, and take her place on the stage, where she was meant to be. I can do that. I will not leave her alone again. Once she has that, then she will feel whole and confident again."

"And how will you give that back to her?"

He folded his hands and opened his mouth slowly. "I will return to her as the voice she loved, her Angel."

Meg slammed her hand n the table. "No!"

He crossed his legs and began tapping the table with his fingers. "I see you have picked up some of my civilized table manners. So how do you suggest I help her? Show her as the freak before you?"

"You're not a freak and yes, I think you should show yourself as a man, and not a phantom."

"She will fear me! She won't understand." He stood up and faced the window.

_Those are Mama's words, not his and not Christine's. _She went to her uncle's side."Let me help you. Together we can restore her light inside."

He turned his face and took his niece's hand. "Megan, you can't be involved in moving this forward. Christine needs people she can trust. If she decides to turn away from me, because of my past behavior, she will need someone. I would like that someone to be you. I can't begin to think of her alone again. If you are not a part of this, it will allow you to sustain your friendship."

"Why must I choose?" She broke free of his grasp. "Why can't I help you both?" _Lord knows you both need it._

Erik was silent. He didn't know why he was automatically planning for Christine to deny his help. Perhaps he was still trying to shield himself from unnecessary pain. He was able to reside himself to the fact that she would never love him, but to be shunned in his support for her music would have been the ultimate blow.

"Why do you feel responsible for me all of a sudden? You weren't to blame for any of this. I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have. Apparently, so did Christine. All we can do now is help her come back to the life she was meant to live."

_You shouldn't be made to sacrifice again. I still think Mama was wrong and you and Christine could have been happy together. I will do all I can to prove it. _"Can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Go to her as yourself. Not as an angel. She will need a living, breathing person."

Erik was about to protest, but Meg cut him off. "Erik, she will think she has gone mad otherwise, she is so fragile. You can't lie to her. No more lies. There have been enough to last a lifetime."

"How do you suppose I approach her? What would I possible say?" He looked down at the floor.

Meg touched his face, causing him to look straight at her. "Leave it to me."

Madame Giry walked briskly to the baker as she wanted to get a head start on the lunch rolls before the lines were to long. She entered the bakery and was greeted by Madame Baxter.

"Madame, good day."

"Good day, Madame Baxter."

"I say it is getting colder out, is it not?" Madame Baxter went to pull out a knife so she could up some bread from this morning's loaf.

"No, don't do that Madame. I would prefer a fresh loaf for the lunch meats. Do you have any prepared, or do I need to return?"

Madame Baxter frowned. She didn't want to get started on the afternoon loafs until 11am. _Oh well, Christine can stay later and make more. _"Right away, Madame. I'll have our girl bring some out"

"Thank you." Madame Giry looked at the French pasties in the window as Madame Baxter called out Christine's name.

"Christine, can you bring some lunch rolls for a paying customer, and do so quickly."

As the kitchen door swung open, Christine was carrying a heavy basket with rolls, loafs and buns. She looked up to see the customer turn around and at once their eyes met.

"Christine Daae?!"

"Madame Giry…" The basket fell to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the continual reviews and support. We are getting closer to the reunion. But first let me just say that I own nothing. LOL**

Meg was rinsing off dishes lost in thought. She was so pleased she had convinced her uncle to enter Christine's life again as himself, and not as a mythical ghost, or higher power. She felt strongly that this was the right course of action; her only concern now was how to arrange the reunion. As she started to dry the silverware, her mother returned carrying a very large bag from the bakery.

"Mama, what's all this?"

Madame Giry placed the heavy bag on the table. "I could ask the same of you my Meg. Why are you doing dishes?"

Meg wiped her hands and avoided her mother's gaze. "I made some tea for Uncle Erik and me. I didn't know you were coming back, or I would have saved you some."

Her mother only nodded. "Where is your uncle?" She hardly seemed concern about missing their tea party.

"He went to his room for a while. He seemed very tired." She sat down and started to peek inside the bag. "Mama, why do you have enough rolls to last us a month?"

Madame Giry left the kitchen, to make sure she and Meg were alone, she then came back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hadn't intended on coming back but the amount of bread made it necessary for me to stop at home again before returning to the Opera house."

Meg gave her mother a quizzical look. "But why?"

"I…I saw Christine at the bakery."

Meg immediately got up."You saw her? What was she doing there? I had no idea she lived so close. Did she see you? Did the two of you talk? How is she?"

"Meg, please! I cannot even hear myself think." She motioned for her daughter to sit back down.

Although she was reluctant to do so, she obeyed her mother. "Now will you tell me?"

Madame Giry sat with her face showing no emotion. "She was working there." She then looked at Meg slowly. "She was an employee to that miserable excuse for a woman, Madame Baxter. I had no idea she was doing such manual labor. Her face, her eyes, she seemed barely recognizable. I never imagined that she would return like that. I realize that relationships end, but this seemed more than a broken heart. She seemed removed from herself."

"I need to speak with her. She ran away so quickly yesterday, that we barely said goodbye. I will change and then…."

"She is not there anymore." Madame Giry's voice echoed with satisfaction.

Meg sighed in frustration. "It's too late in the day? Do you know if she will be there tomorrow?"

"No, Meg. She will not be at the bakery anymore. That woman dismissed Christine once she dropped a basket of goods on the floor. She had been startled by….me." She looked down at the hands.

"Dismissed? But why?"

Madame Giry shook her head. "It is of no importance to us any longer. The sooner she forgets working for such a vile woman, the better. Now she can concentrate on her studies."

"What do you mean?"

Once again, Madame Giry's spoke as if the topic was already a matter of fact and not a new development. "Just what I said Meg. Christine will be concentrating studies full time at the Opera house, and to help offset the costs, she will work with the others in my ballet group."

"But how could she afford to return if she was working at the bakery?" Suddenly she knew. "Mama, you arranged it all?"

"I have the authority to offer such opportunities; I have been with the Opera house long enough. Besides, our latest production requires a large cast. She will need to keep auditioning of course, but it will help for now."

Meg sprang into her mother's arms. "Oh Mama! Thank you. This is exactly the step she needs to get better!" _And exactly how I can help arrange for her and Erik to meet again._

She held the embrace for a moment but then stood up, still avoiding her daughter's eyes. "Nonsense, I did it for the ballet."

"How did you get her to agree?"

"She didn't at first, but an empty belly is a good reason to say yes to anything. She really had no choice, and I felt responsible." Whether or not she meant for Christine dropping the basket, or for the way her life had turned out was not yet determined. "Now then, she will need you to help her get up to speed. Two years is a long time, and she wasn't a very natural dancer….."

"She should be singing." Meg regretted her outburst.

"Meg Giry, you listen to me, and listen well. She is to learn the dances. She is to spend her time with you in such a fashion. If you truly wish to help her, you will keep it that way. She is not to return to sing by the hands of your uncle. This arrangement does not include music tutoring."

"But that is where she truly shines. You cannot ask her not to sing, anymore than you could ask me not to dance."

"I said no."

"But her singing has nothing to do with Uncle Erik. She…."

"Are you dumb, child? Her singing, her voice has everything to do with him. You will not interfere. He is to stay away from her. If he even hears her again, he will demand to be her tutor and then he will fall right back into the path of despair I wanted to avoid."

"The despair has already been caused, Mama. Please, do not deny them the music too."

"Meg!" She hadn't meant to raise her voice, but it got Meg to stop pleading at her feet. "I've done what I could do. Now, you follow my instructions, do you understand?"

She nodded, causing her mother to become angry again. "Let me hear you say it."

The back of Meg's neck became very hot. "I will not interfere between what is to become of Erik and Christine."

Her mother smiled and then went to kiss her daughter's forehead. "That's a good girl." She then took the bag and began removing the bread. Meg left the room and went to her bedroom, trying to calm her nerves down.

_I did not lie. I did not lie. I can't interfere with fate. They are destined to reunite once more. Whatever happens after that, will be up to them._

…...

The next morning Meg waited outside the Opera house for Christine. She was there very early to make sure she wouldn't miss her friend, and to ensure her uncle was carefully hidden away until she had a chance to bring Christine back to their private meeting room.

_What if this goes all wrong? What if Uncle Erik does not come out? He was so nervous this morning. What if seeing him again so soon is a mistake? Maybe she needs time to get used to all this again? Maybe….._

"Meg Giry!" Meg felt two arms hold her tightly, spinning her forward. "At last, we are alone."

"Justin!" She quickly hugged the man, but then pulled away. "What if someone saw you?"

He laughed. "And who would see me? Your uncle is safely tucked away, you mother is teaching and you…."

"What?" She said coyly.

"Are too beautiful to resist." He went to kiss her, bit Meg stopped him.

"Not here, please."

He reluctantly gave in. "Alright, I'll allow this because you are so tense. You need to relax, if not for yourself than for your friend and your uncle."

"Justin, what if this is all a big mistake?" She looked at him, hoping for some validation.

He took her hands in his and kissed them gently. "What if it isn't? Don't you want to know once and for all?"

She smiled shyly at him. "Thank you for being here."

He pulled her into his arms. "I would never miss a chance to be close to you. Besides the sooner you take care of this little matter. The sooner we can confess to everyone about our relationship, yes?"

She giggled. "Yes!" She stroked his face. "I'm sure all will be fine with that. Uncle Erik is protective, but you do come from fine stock." She grinned as he blushed.

"Am I to understand that you only care about my pedigree, Ms. Giry?"

"Exactly." She grinned.

She leaned in to kiss him, as he teased her, pretending to be insulted. Just when he was about to give in to the kiss, she spotted Christine coming from the street. "Get down!"

"Huh?"

"Down! Hide in the bushes until we're gone."

"Meg..."

"Do it please, Justin."

He could not believe he was contemplating this, let alone actually doing it. "If I wasn't sure I love you, I know it now."

"I love you too. Bye."

Meg moved away from the bushes and waved to Christine. "There you are! Good morning, classmate."

Christine smiled at her warmly. "It is so good to see you."

Meg pulled her in for a quick hug. "I can't believe we are here together again. Only this time, we can actually be friends." She laughed.

"Meg, I don't know how to repay you or your mother. You've made me believe that there may really be some kindness left in the world."

She took Christine's hand. "No more talk of that, okay? This is a new chapter for us all. You will love this new production. Although, I think the female lead could be stronger." She waited to see the expression on Christine's face, but didn't receive any. "Well, one never knows. At least Uncle Erik has been hoping for a miracle." They began walking, as Meg glanced behind her to see the bushes moving.

The mention of his name caused Christine to involuntarily blush. _Erik….His note seemed to express such an understanding. His words were full of conviction, and….. passion. How did he seem to know what I was feeling? Why do such a stranger's words, bring such comfort to me?_

"How is your uncle's voice?"

"My uncle's voice? _Why did she ask? Oh! Don't be a dolt, Meg. The sore throat._"Much better, in fact he is back to his tenor octaves." She hid her grin.

Christine's eyes lit up. "I had no idea he was a singer. Has he performed here?"

"Uncle Erik has a host of talents. Sadly he feels his mask prevents him from sharing them with the world, and therefore doesn't get the recognition he deserves."

"That must be awful." _He must know tremendous loss. Maybe that's how he seems to know me._

"Please don't pity him." Her voice was sharp, but then softened her expression. "I didn't mean to sound harsh. He just can do so much; singer, musical genius on the piano and violin, and practically anything else he sets his mind to. He's an architect and a magician too. Boy, he sure is a show off, isn't he?" She laughed and it caused Christine to do the same.

"An architect too? Where does he find the time?"

"He loves it, so he makes time. In fact, we have a few minutes before we need to warm up. Would you like to see one of his creations?"

Christine nodded. "I would, yes."

_This is going so much better than I hoped. _"Well come, it's my favorite place and I think you may remember it too."


	8. Chapter 8

Erik stood in the music room adjacent to the piano. He was so nervous, that he had no recollection on how long he had been waiting. He was tempted to start playing in the hopes it would calm his fears but then he remembered what Meg had instructed. "_Stay still and hide until the right time comes to reveal yourself to Christine."_ At first he had agreed and nodded along, but as the time grew nearer he began to have second thoughts.

"I must be completely out of my wit. What possessed me to agree to this farce? Do I really believe she will see me and not only accept me as I am, but welcome me back with open arms?" He sighed. "Open arms….I've never held her. In all the years of being her Angel, the one who held her soul, I never felt her embrace. If not then, how could I ever manage to do so now?"

He moved alongside the piano, looking at the keys with longing. "This is a mistake. How could I listen to the romantic notions of an 18 year old girl?" He moved to the mirror, he had designed long ago to allow him free rein in and out of rooms and passageways to see and not be seen. "I should be what she remembers…A voice, an image or thought." He touched the side of his face that shielded his disfigurement. "This will never allow me anything more than darkness. Although I have grown accustomed to it, it doesn't mean that I too, don't secretly yearn for the sunlight on my face, my whole face. Why torment her with my agonies? She needs my guidance and protection, not my selfish wishes and beastly desires intermixed in her life." Erik pushed the hidden button and placed himself behind the mirror, as it closed.

"It's better this way. Megan will understand, once she sees the good it will have on Christine." He said it, but couldn't bring himself to accept it. He twitched and took out his pocket watch cursing the time. "What is keeping them?" He wrestled with his decision. "Even if I wanted to appear, when would be the right time? How the devil would I know to judge such a thing? It's been two long years….."

He shunned his audible thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Meg, you showed me every single room on the first floor. Are you trying to tell me your uncle designed the entire Opera house?"

Lingering in the hallway, Meg stood in front of the door, blocking Christine's view. "Yes!" She laughed. He was approached by Charles Garnier, and was asked to help him with the designs. After a short while it was clear that Monsieur Garnier was no match for Uncle Erik's skill set. My uncle took over the entire project."

Christine was both amazed and yet bewildered. "And yet, his name is not…" The realization sunk in. "His face denied him the credit." She muttered low.

Meg nodded. "However, we will never know if that is completely true. Erik never bothered to try. From what my Mama told me, Monsieur Garnier tried and tried to reason with him, but the end result was the same."

"Meg, that's dreadful. He is so gifted. I cannot imagine having such talent and not wanting to share it with the world."

"Much like your singing." Meg looked right at Christine, never flinching.

"My singing? No Meg, that was long ago and besides, it was my maestro who developed my voice. When he left…..There was no reason to sing again."

Christine's words brought her back to the morning after she left the Opera house with Raoul.

She had woken up empty and didn't know why she felt so alone, even though Raoul was in the next room. She remembered the night before and how he tried to…..She was so disturbed by it. For he never tried to touch her like that before, and while she told herself she loved him, she never felt as if those acts were appropriate with him and certainly not before marriage.

"_Raoul stop! We only just left to start our new life together." She managed to break away from his tight hold._

"_All the more reason to celebrate, my sweet. Come now, we love each other." _ He went to kiss her but she turned her face to the side. _ "What now?"_

His angered tone frightened Christine. _"Nothing, but I thought you knew we would wait."_

"_Wait?"_ He then understood, laughing at her innocence. _"I forgot you are so young."_ He touched her chin and let his finger linger over to her neck. _"We wait for now."_ He got up and began walking out of the room.

"_Raoul, where are you going?"_

"_Out, Christine. We're waiting remember. I'll be back before you wake."_

_Why didn't I see it then?_

"Christine?" Meg waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Where did you go just now?"

"I'm sorry. I must have been lost in thought." _Stay focused. You don't want to lose your only friend._

"As I was saying, you need to find your voice again." She walked into the music room practically leading Christine by the arm. "I think this room is a perfect place to start."

Christine looked around and was overwhelmed by the memories that came rushing back. In the hallway, she was reliving a time where all melodies fell silent. Yet in this room, she remembered the very place where her song took flight.

Meg looked over at the mirror. "It was in this room where your tutor called for you, did he not?"

All Christine could do was nod. She walked around the room twice, and then stopped in front of the mirror. "Meg, please I can't stay here."

"Why? I thought this room was full of happy memories?"

"They are, but he is no longer here. I can't recall all the joy, when knowing that this is also the very place where my reason for happiness was taken away."

Erik perched his head closer, careful not to be heard. _Reason for happiness?_

Meg's pulse was racing. _So close, Do it now, uncle. Now! _ "Maybe he was waiting for you to come back? Maybe he will call you again, if you only listen. She stared at the mirror and practically called out his name in annoyance. _If this wasn't a cue, I don't know what is?_

The room fell silent. Christine only turned her head to face Meg, when all of a sudden she heard it clear as moonlight.

"Chris...tine…Chris….tine".

Meg began backing away. She didn't want to intrude on their moment, but at the same time she feared Erik would go back on his promise.

Christine's face turned white. "Did….you … hear that?"

Meg swallowed hard. "Hear what?"

Christine sat at the piano bench and brought her hands to her heart. "I must be hearing things. It's the past that is all. I want it too much." She tried to calm herself. "I must leave this room at once." She hurried to the door when Erik's voice was heard again."

"Christine…."

"Meg, I can't stay. I need to warm up and…."

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning or my guidance."

She turned around expecting to gaze at the empty air, when she saw Erik appear before her.

"Have you forgotten your Angel?"


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is told from Meg's point of view. I of course, own nothing. Yet, I love it anyway. **

At first I was so afraid that Uncle Erik would stay hidden behind the mirror. For when we heard his hypnotic voice, I thought for sure he was regressing back to his days as an invisible being. I saw Christine's eyes light up as if they were the sun rising at dawn. Then I saw her shake. I wanted to scream at him to stop. For his cowardness would surly drive her into madness. She needed him to return, but as he really was. She needed to finally know whose body possessed that voice. She had to know once and for all that her Angel was a man. Not a God like substitute, but a flesh and blood human who could love her the way she deserved to be loved.

Then I saw him. I almost didn't believe my own eyes. I had to blink several times, to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. He did it! He really did it. However, my joy was over too soon. I suddenly had a frightening thought. What if Christine didn't see this as a sign of good will and promise? What if she didn't understand why this was all happening now? I couldn't allow the suspense to continue, I tore my eyes away from Erik, who was standing there with once again, everything to lose and focused on Christine.

Her eyes filled with tears unable to stop them from falling. She looked as if she had just been given the chance to see the sky burst open to reveal God's kingdom. My heart swelled with love for them both, until she spoke.

"Angel…." She stopped herself from running to him. "You…No! You can't be him. You're not my guardian, my father's dying promise." She turned and looked at Meg. "He's yours…..You knew all this time. You tricked me!"

I saw Erik approach her. "Please, don't be angry at Megan. It is I who should feel your wrath. I'm the one who deceived you all these years. I'm the one who went away, and I'm the one who is begging you to take me back. To allow me to be your guardian again, only this time in a way that will offer you real protection and care. I can be what you always needed…..What you have always longed for."

"Stay back!" Her words were ice cold. "How dare you try and claim me now! How dare you try and invade my life when you left me!"

"Angel…" Erik reached out his hand.

"Don't you ever call me that!" Her voice gave her fear away. "You are not my Angel. You are not one of God's soldiers. You are mortal, just like the rest of us. No better. Mortals cannot play God. They cannot take and discard at will."

"Christine, I never wanted to leave you. You have no idea how much I have ached since the day we said goodbye. But I had to….."

"We never said goodbye!" She spat with such contempt. "You vanished with no note, no rhyme, and no reason. You decided our time was up, and made me believe I had caused it."

I knew I shouldn't have interrupted, but I couldn't stand by and watch Christine speak to my uncle like that. "It wasn't like that. Please, let him explain."

"You." Christine walked towards me. We were arm's length a part now. "I thought you were my friend. I thought you wanted to help me."

"I am your friend. I did all of this for you. For you both!"

"You mocked ME!" She screamed the last word, causing it to echo in the room. She was unable to control her emptions any longer. Her tears turned into gigantic sobs, and her body looked as if it were going into convulsions.

Erik was at her side in an instant. He tried to place his hands on her shoulders to steady her breathing. She must have been having a panic attack, but Christine yanked them away. "Don't you touch me! I want to never see either one of you again. I will be the victim no more!"

I could tell Christine's rejection to his touch affected him deeply. Yet he persevered and remained focus on his quest. "You are not a victim but you need help, Christine. You are not well. I can help you. Only I can bring you back to the days before."

She shook her head violently. "You fool! I can never go back to the way I was before. No one can bring me back there." She whispered as if she was speaking to herself. "No one." She never looked back as she ran out the door.

I couldn't believe what I had done. I not only caused Christine to descend further into her disappear, but I had managed to break my uncle's heart again. Mama was right after all. Then I heard Erik speak to me.

"Go after her, Megan. She is not well. She needs you."

I only looked at him with glazed eyes. "Uncle Erik she despises me. She wants nothing to do with me."

"No." He stood tall and regal. His perfect defense mechanism. "She is afraid and despises my lies. She is lost and I told you if this went badly, she would need you. Go, I cannot have her wandering the streets of Paris in such a state."

"But Uncle Erik..."

"Go now! You owe me that much." His extended index finger pointed to the door. He then looked at me with the most compassionate eyes I have ever seen. "Megan, she needs you."

I nodded and turned to leave, when all at once it came to me. "Sing."

"What?" He didn't move from his stance.

"Sing for her, uncle."

"Megan, you are wasting valuable time!"

"She needs to hear you sing. It will call her back."

"I refuse to manipulate her in song. Now stop this childish game! She is in trouble."

"Yes, Erik. She is in trouble and only you can save her. Your music saved her once, it will do so again. Play and sing to her."

He trembled as his eyes went to the piano. "I…."

"Bring her home, Uncle Erik. You know I'm right."

I didn't think he would do it at first, but then I saw his feet move towards the piano. He sat down and then he began to play. The cords were pure, each note was flawless. If he was nervous or had any doubt, you could not tell. I never heard the melody before, but it called to me instantly. And then he began to sing.

"The day starts. The day ends. Time crawls by .  
Night steals in pacing the floor. The moments creep. Yet I can't bear to sleep. 'Til I hear you sing…"

All I could think of was that he must have composed this. It was as if each note was made for his voice and each key was custom designed for his fingers. He didn't just write the piece, he lived it. He lived it for her.

"And weeks pass. And months pass. Seasons fly.  
Still you don't walk through the door. And in a haze I count the silent days. 'Til I hear you sing once more…."

Oh please, let her hear his plea. Let her return. Yes, she needs him, but he needs her. What will become of him if she doesn't return?

"And music, your music It teases at my ear. I turn and it fades away and you're not here.  
Let hopes pass. Let dreams pass. Let them die. Without you, what are they for? I'll always feel no more than halfway real. 'Til I hear you sing once more."

My eyes were closed, lost in his song. As he ended his final note and cord, my eyes opened ready to go to him. Then I saw her in the corner of my eye, standing in the same room she fled moments ago. And then she spoke.

"Maestro…Forgive me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Meg stood there watching the whole scene unfold as if it were the last act in an opera. She saw the exchange between her uncle and her friend and knew she had no right intruding on their moment any longer.

"So…..I see you've come back." She laughed nervously. "I'm so happy that….." Meg noticed that neither one of them took their eyes off of the other as she spoke. She realized she could have said anything at and no one would hear, much less remember. "I think I'm going to just leave the room. You two don't need me for this, right?"

Silence. The former teacher and student were lost in eyes of brown, yellow and blue.

Meg shuffled her feet. "I'm just going to go see about my rehearsal…and maybe pop in to see if Justin is still in the bushes." _Nothing. I was right. They do not even know I'm here. Well, I can't say I didn't try to tell him. _"My suitor….in case anyone was wondering…..You two have this, right?"

Silence. Neither one moved from the other's point of vision.

Meg backed away to the door. "I'll just take my leave and close the door on my way out." She glanced at them one last time. "The room is reserved all day, so take your time." _Don't waste anymore._

She smiled as she walked down the long corridor. She couldn't believe she pulled one over on her uncle. She finally managed to tell him of Justin, and for once he was helpless to do anything. _ Hmm… I wonder what other changes I'll see in him now that his love has returned. _ She then frowned. _But what of Christine's past with Raoul? How much will that man come between them even now? _She had entered backstage to cut across to the studio rooms when she heard something.

"Psst….Meg."

Meg came to an abrupt stop. "Who's there?" She turned her head slowly, fearful she would see her mother.

"Look up."

The voice was now at normal speaking levels and she recognized it immediately. "Justin!" She looked up and her eyes widened. "How in the world….."

"It was nothing." He jumped down from the make shift ceiling on the stage. "After all, once one hides in bushes, he can do anything."

She leaped into his arms. "How did you know I'd cross over? I could have gone the long way around."

Justin kissed her fingertips. "Don't I know my Meg? Besides, I couldn't just wait around outside to hear how the finale went."

"What do you mean?"

He let go of her hand and crossed stage left, then turned with his arms crossed over his cheat. "What do you mean, what do I mean? Meg Giry, the famous matchmaker. How did the reunion go?"

She looked at him in pure love. "You waited all this time, just to hear what happened?"

"Of course, I did. It was important to you. Thus, it is important to me."

Once again, she ran to him and kissed him passionately, taking him by surprise. He regained his composure and then shook his head. "If matchmaking makes you this excited, feel free to do it daily, Ms. Giry!"

She giggled, but then stopped as she took his arm in hers. "Truthfully dear, I'm scared."

"Scared? But why? You said they would be happy."

"I have no doubt they are very happy to be in each other's lives again, but…."

"Go on." He sat them down on the edge of the stage.

"Christine has had such a horrible life since she left the Opera house two years ago. I can't even begin to know what happened, but until she resolves that she couldn't begin something with my uncle."

He nodded. "She just needs time that is all. You told me he loves her and I am sure he will be patient."

"Justin, Erik has convinced himself that he only needs to be her tutor again. He has no beliefs that she could love him. At this rate, it is never going to be anything more than teacher and student."

"Does he know her past?"

She looked at him oddly. "How could he?"

"Maybe if he knew, he would see it has more to do with her former fiancé, than his affliction."

She sighed. "So close and still so far. I brought them back to one another, but they will have to do the rest on their own."

"Excellent advice, my Meg."

She shrugged. "Is it? Then why do I feel so defeated?"

"Give it time. Patience is a virtue, they say."

She rolled her eyes. "Since when are you patient?"

"When it comes to you? Never!" He took her in his arms and they kissed again only stopping once they heard someone coming towards the front entrance.

"Who is here? This is a closed rehearsal and we don't start for another 30 minutes."

Meg panicked. "Mama…." She whispered to Justin.

He looked up. "I can try to….."

"Meg Giry!" Madame Giry approached her daughter sternly. "Why are you not with Christine warming up and who is this?" She eyed Justin suspiciously.

"I… Well.. You see….."

Justin came to Meg's aid. "Madame, I am honored to finally meet you. What a joy. Everyone speaks so highly of your skillful direction and…."

Madame Giry looked Justin up and down and noticed his very fine outfit, including a eye catching red blazer that was not custom for ordinary French men to wear."Are you in this production? That costume of yours seems to be for one of our leads."

This time it was Meg who spoke up. "He was just hired in the costume department. He makes these wonderful pieces. Won't Jean-Claude look marvelous in this red?"

Madame Giry looked again at the blazer. "Our new tailor will need to take the blazer out quite a bit. Our lead has the voice, but not the physique."

Justin adjusted his collar. "Right away."

Madame Giry then ignored the young man and focused her attention back to her daughter. "How is Christine?"

"Uh…. I would say, confused, unsure of herself and lightheaded. However, she is also very happy to be home again."

"All those feelings are to be expected. Where is she? I would like to have a word with her, this being her first day and all."

Meg's face turned white. "She left!"

Madame Giry frowned. "Left? Why?"

"It was all too much to take in at once."

She sighed in frustration at her daughter. "I asked you to stay with her today, so this would not happen. Honestly, Meg!"

"I did! I tried but once she passed the music room, she couldn't continue the day as you planned." _Not a complete fabrication._

Madame Giry regained her composure. "I suppose that is understandable. Yet she will need to be here all day tomorrow, Meg. If she isn't pulling her weight, I will have no choice but to…"

"She will. I know she will." _Knowing Uncle Erik, she will be here round the clock._

"Very well. You still need your practice."

"Yes, Mama."

"Good day, Monsieur….. What was your name?"

"Lemont, Madame."

Madame Giry didn't acknowledge his answer and walked away. Meg let out a gigantic breath.

"That was close."

Justin couldn't believe he was sweating. "She has some presence. Not even my father's knights are like that. Is she always this way?"

Meg tried to smile. "Yes, but her bark is worse than her bite…..usually."

"Meg, when will you tell her?"

"Soon, I promise. I just need things to be calm for a while, especially now that Christine and Uncle Erik are… reacquainted." She saw the sadness in Justin's eyes. "I told him, if it is any constellation."

He perked up. "You did?"

"Before I saw you."

"And?"

She hesitated. "He had no ill remarks." _Not a lie. He had no remarks at all, because he couldn't hear me, but it's a start._

Justin smiled."That's wonderful! Meg, soon everyone will know."

"Including your family, Justin." She looked down at her feet.

"Meg, I love you. Don't fret so." He sprung her around making her laugh.

She continued to giggle as she spoke. "Stop! We need to get you out of here before Mama inquires about our new tailor."

"Ah yes, that won't do. Poor Lemont, whoever that fellow is." He laughed. "Will you do me the honor of escorting me out?"

"Come my Lord. I know a few backdrops, we can stop and ….admire." She winked, pulling him off stage.

Madame Giry didn't believe Meg about their new tailor. She was displeased that her daughter would feel the need to lie to her. She realized that things had been estranged since she learned of what she did to Erik and Christine, but she did not see how that should hinder their relationship. She did what she had to, in order to protect her family. Right or wrong it was the only option back then.

She then passed the closed door of the infamous music room and sighed. _I know his music would help her heal. It would heal him too, but if that family ever found out…..If Christine was to be known in such a fashion and her name out there..._She shuttered at the mere thought. "God have mercy on us all."

**A/N: Hmm… I wish I was able to include our super couple in this chapter, but fear not. The activities that are occurring in the music room will be revealed soon enough. Thank you again for the continuous support.**


	11. Chapter 11

The door shutting made the first audible sound that either one of them reacted to. Christine came out of her trance as the tears began to shed from her water filled eyes. She remembered all she said to him before leaving, and the emotions that his song invoked calling her back to him. She had begged forgiveness for leaving, but suddenly that wasn't enough. Her knees began touching the floor as she pleaded with him again.

"Maestro, I said things that …."

"Were needed to be said."

He was next to her instantly kneeling before her and their eyes met again, only this time Christine looked away. Erik went to raise her back up to her feet, but he saw her tremble as his fingers came closer. He looked down at his hands in shame backing away, but still stayed at the same level with her on the floor.

_My touch still disgusts her. It's as if she knows the blood that are on these wretched hands. How I wish it wasn't a lonesome gargoyle like me that could help her. She deserves more._

He silenced his plea, as he saw her shaking. "Please, don't be afraid. I would never harm you physically. Heaven knows I've already damaged you far beyond repair mentally, but I vow to you that I can make amends. I will never vanish from you again, as long as you need me."

Her eyes found his again, and she looked confused. Yes, he hurt her when he left, but it wasn't him who destroyed her sense of worth and faith. She didn't want him to think that she blamed him for what happened to her. She was about to speak, when his voice cut her off.

"Why are you down on the ground? I deserved your lashing and a thousand more."

Finally finding her voice, she spoke to him. "No, I was cruel and harsh. You spoke comfort and I threw your words in your face. Angel….."

"It isn't as if I haven't heard cruel words before, and those were a fraction of what I deserved from your lips. I know my appearance and disappearance have been dictated solely by me, but that was then. I wasn't fair to you. We had a partnership, and friendship that I cherished as much as you did." _More._ "Starting today, we decide together if we are to see one another again."

"You…You wish to see me again?"

Erik couldn't believe her questions. Of course he wanted to see her again. He wanted to stay in her life forever more. How could he make her see that? "Ange…."He remembered her disgust when he called her that before.

"Christine, I want you to become my student again. I wish to finish making you into the Diva you were born to be."

"I don't deserve such a gift." She then paused, remembering her earlier mistake. "I didn't mean it when I said to not call me Angel. I longed to hear your soothing voice over the years."

Erik was now cursing Christine's way of life for the past two years. What kind of man was the Vicomte, and what had he put her through? He stood up as a means to control his anger. "Who have you been associating with these past two years?"

"Angel….."

"Stop!" He dropped down again to her level, with his hands in the air meaning to grab her, but stopped himself. "If you allow me to call you Angel, then I must insist that you no longer grace me with such a title. You know my name. I have wanted nothing more than to hear you say it."

Her face seem saddened when she saw Erik pull away and not try and touch her. She convinced herself that he saw the shame that plagued her insides. At first, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Then she cleared her throat as it was become dry from her sobbing. She tried again. "Erik."

The moment her heard Christine grace his name with her voice, his heart began to soar. _Stop it you monster. This is not about you. Get her to stand and embrace the music whole. This will have to be enough for you._ _Perhaps friendship…_ He turned away from her. _Be thankful you even get this much._

"Erik." She smiled. "I guess you were right."

He turned again, looking puzzled. "About?"

"We did know each other well enough for first names." She smiled again, wiping away the tears from her red eyes.

He laughed nervously. He then walked over and bent down, producing a handkerchief in what seemed like thin air and offered it to Christine.

"How did you….?"

"I used to be a magician. It was long ago." He didn't want to stop her from smiling. "See I told you I was ancient."

She took the handkerchief and slowly got up on her feet, feeling a bit of regret that Erik had not motioned to help her up. "I have not sung in over two years. I am afraid you will be even more disappointed in me than you expected. I have not only lost the ambition, but I have lost the skill. Erik, I am not worthy of the Angel of Music. You would be better off finding another student."

His visible eye started to twitch and Christine regretted she was not able to see his entire face. She wondered if his deformity allowed emotions to be displayed on both sides. She watched him run his fingers through his hair as he scoffed.

"What do you think this is? Do you think I am some music angel for hire? I do not offer myself up to the highest bidder. I came here, because only you are worthy of my teaching. Only your voice is compatible with the notes that have always been in my head. We are two strands of melody intertwined. You make the cords make sense. I want to help you, but I do not do this only for you, Christine Daae. I don't do it for me. I do it for the music. My melodies have a voice, because of you."

"Angel, you are a master tutor, you can make anyone sing…."

"I said to NOT call me that name, anymore!" He saw her jump at his outburst. "Forgive me." He then took a deep breath. "I cannot find someone else. The music chooses who it is to bless. I am a mere slave to it. Didn't you listen to the words in my song that called you back?"

"I cannot resist your music, I was compelled to return. The lyrics were always second to the notes."

He couldn't argue with her answer. "Well, lyrics allow the untrained ear to understand the emotion of the piece. The notes are so glorious, even amateurs should sense it. That is why you were created. You are to deliver its meaning, and I was put on this earth to help you share it. Only you can make my song take flight. Christine you need me, but I need you too. Don't deny this any longer."

"But Erik, I cannot take your song to the heights it deserves. I am not pure of heart any longer. I am a sinner." She couldn't look at him as she collapsed at the piano stool.

"A 20 year old sinner? What could you have possible done to think such blasphemy?"

He was now compelled to be near her when he spoke. He sat next to her on the stool and both were surprised that Christine did not inch away.

"You my dear, fell in love. You are not the first, nor the last to fall for someone that wasn't worthy. Who could be worthy of your love? Not even the King of France, much less a Vicomte."

"No, Erik. You don't understand. I am not….."

"To blame for love that has gone wrong. There is no sin for loving someone you shouldn't. No one is immune to love, Angel. We are all its victims at some point. It pities no race, or class or sex." _Or deformity….._

_I know now that what I was under was not love. Love would never be that evil. _Christine wanted to believe him, but she knew he didn't know her story, and hopefully he never would. "I can't be who you want anymore." She stood up facing the window.

"Then be who you want and forget that anyone else exists. Don't you want to be lifted up to the heavens again? Don't you remember what it was once like?"

She only nodded her answer.

Erik walked up behind her and spoke softly. "You need to see yourself as you ought to be. Soon you will see you are worthy of all of this and more and then you will truly live again. Then you will see what everyone else sees."

She turned her face sideways. "Everyone else?"

"Madame Giry, Megan, and….. Me."

_My Angel….._

"Come to the mirror."

She couldn't help offering up a shy grin. "Why does this feel like déjà vu?"

He wanted to smile but kept his face focused. "Do as I instruct. Come to the mirror."

She obeyed, but once she saw her reflection she backed away bumping into Erik. "I'm sorry, I can't…"

"Stay still." He kept his voice light, but didn't invoke a trance. "Tell me what you see."

She started to panic again. "No, please…."

"Christine." His eyes locked with hers in the mirror. "I will not judge. Whatever you see, it is 100 times better than what my reflection would be like."

She turned to face him in protest, but his voice called her back. "Look at the mirror."

She exhaled. "I see…failure, I see mistrust and shame. I feel disgusted and ugliness. For what lies beneath defines true beauty and what I see is vile."

Her words floored him. _Beauty underneath…..No! Stop it you fool. There is no beauty in you anymore. Inside or out. _ "Forget about what you see."

"What?"

"Forget this mirror. Look into my eyes. See yourself the way I see you. Let my gaze, be your true reflection."

"I can't have you think ill of me. I can't….."

"Hush."He placed his long index finger on her lips, and almost fainted at the spark it caused inside him. "I see a strong, vibrant, intelligent woman, who is capable of such love and compassion that it is her only downfall. Yet, she will use all of these tools to channel her musical passion and show the world that she will not break, no matter what demons try to bring her down."

Christine was moved beyond reason at Erik's words. She had never had another speak with such conviction on her behalf before. Not even when he was her Angel in voice alone, did he speak such praise. "You see all that in your eyes?"

She turned her head slowly and looked up at him. He looked down into her eyes, whispering yes. Their faces were only a kiss apart and Erik had to touch the small on her back in order to keep his balance steady. Their breathing was now in perfect rhythm, all due to their momentary form of contact.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, Meg had arrived earlier to the Opera house so she could spend some much needed practice time alone on stage. Her mother had seen fit to call her out in front of everyone to demonstrate a fouette' rond de jambe en tournant, and then proceed to criticize her every move. In frustration she threw her bag down at the edge of the stage.

"Why must she always take her quest for perfection out on me?!"

She moved up towards the center when she saw Christine standing there motionless. Meg hadn't planned on seeing her there. They hadn't said a word to one another since the day she reunited her with her uncle. She had wanted to approach her sooner, but her mother was always an ear away, and thought it best not to address her for fear the topic would turn to Erik.

Christine on the other hand took Meg's avoidance as a direct reaction to the cruel things she said to her and about her uncle in Meg's presence. She had longed to go to her and apologize, but she felt embarrassed. The more days that went by where they didn't speak; the more Christine forced herself to believe she was the cause for the distance.

During their lessons, Erik could sense she was deeply troubled. At first he thought he may have been pushing her too hard, and too soon. When he offered to give her some time off so she could adjust to everything that had happened since her return, she refused.

"No, please Angel. I just got you back. I just found our music safe haven again. Don't send me away. I promise I will do better."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Angel, you are doing fine. Better than fine. I know my piece selections have been a bit challenging for such early lessons. You have a lot to focus on with the ballet and …"

She shook her head up at him, and placed the music down. "You're giving up on me too? It's bad enough I am the worst dancer in the production, Meg won't speak to me and now you are growing weary of my mediocre attempts."

"Christine, what are you saying? You have been thrown in to a difficult production, when others have had weeks to prepare. Antoinette told me you are doing well for someone who has had to pick up the steps so quickly."

She looked at him as if he were leading her on. "Erik, you don't have to make excuses for me. I know I am awful. I shouldn't be here."

He looked at her as he tapped his right hand on the piano. "Why would I encourage you if you were hopeless? Do you think that Antoinette or I have nothing else to do but waste our time with some pathetic shrug?"

She was taken aback by his words. "No, I didn't mean that you two had nothing better to do."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." He tilted his head to stare at her. "What? You think I wouldn't call you out on it?"

She walked back to him slowly. "I just remember how it once was."

"Then envision how it will be again. Ok?" He smiled and the moment he saw how infectious it was to Christine, he literally beamed with pride. Then he noticed, her eyes fall to the floor. "It's something else, isn't it?"

She brought her head up to him and nodded. "Meg."

She had confided to Erik that she regretted her actions towards his niece and wanted to have a chance to tell her, but each time she had become too afraid. Here was her chance. Meg was staring right at her and they were alone. Rehearsal wouldn't start for another hour.

_It's now or never. _"Hi."

Meg's face turned red, fearing that Christine had heard her outburst. "No one was supposed to be here. I needed the practice."

"Not as much as I do. Madame Giry has no tolerance for a weak saut de chat."

"I'll say." Meg then laughed as she pictured her mother scolding both of them. "Oh, Christine, I am so sorry! I wanted to talk to you for days, but I…."

"No, Meg!" She then touched her heart. "You have no idea what bringing my Angel back as done for me. I owe you the happiness I have. Even if it is only for a short while each day."

"He is happy too. I hear him humming and whistling throughout the house. He is composing again. I know it has everything to do with his star pupil."

Christine looked at her in disbelief. "For me? No, he exhumes music. I am not needed to bring out such talent."

Meg sighed. _She's with him for three hours every day, and yet she does not see it. _"So you forgive me then?"

"Meg, there is nothing to forgive. I am the one who spoke shamefully. I never should have said those things about him being yours. As if I had any right to claim his existence for my own."

Meg touched her friend's hands. "Don't you see, you do. Yes, he's my family, and Mama and I love him to pieces, but his soul was taken long ago. 12 years ago to be precise."

Christine smiled. "Music has that effect on people." She then looked at her in all seriousness. "What was he like, growing up?"

"You mean around the house, and not as an Angel of Music?" She giggled.

Christine nodded eagerly. "He was a father to you?"

Meg nodded."For a long time I thought he was. Mama never talked about my father when I was a child. One day, I called Erik, Father. He swooped me up in his arms and told me he loved me very much but he was not and never would be my father." Her face turned red. "I started to tear up, but then he carried me to my mother's bedroom and showed me a picture of a man I never saw before. There was a stranger with my eyes staring back at me."

"You never saw him before?" Christine motioned for them to sit down on the stage.

"No, you see Mama was grief stricken when he died. I would hear her cry so often at night, but I never knew why. Suddenly I knew."

"What happened then?"

She wiped her eyes. "Uncle Erik began telling me stories and then one day I asked Mama about him."

"And?" Christine's curiosity was peaked.

"Mama became furious that Uncle Erik told me. They fought for three days." She laughed. "But then…"

"Yes?"

"She gave me that picture, and we talked about him. We just talked and talked and never stopped. It was like; he was alive again because she was reliving their memories with me. I still have that picture in my bedroom."

"That's a beautiful story. To think Erik knew your father."

"He didn't."

"What? But he told you about him, before your mother did."

"He told me of him. They never met. The romance, marriage, birth and death happened while Erik was in Persia."

"So he…."

"Told me what I needed to hear, and brought out the truth." _Will I be able to do that for him? _"Christine?"

"Yes, Meg?"

"Will you ever tell me what happened to you when you left here? I can't help but believe that you won't be able to embrace this new life if you can't talk about the old one. I know you think I would run or tell people, but I wouldn't. I know how to keep a secret, believe me. You're my best friend, remember?"

_If only it were that simple. _"Meg it's not that I don't trust you. I just can't go back there. I'll lose what progress Erik and you have helped me with so far."

Meg stood up about to say something else, when Madame Giry entered.

"Well, look at what we have here. Let's see if your time was well spent. Meg and Christine, center stage!"

"Yes, Mama"

"Yes, Madame."

"Now show me the dance from the Act 2 Scene 2."

Christine walked home alone that afternoon. Madame Giry had wanted to speak with her but she had gotten distracted with some others at rehearsal, and Christine did not want to stay around and receive a verbal lashing even if she was merciful to do it in private. She entered the steps of her building and once she got inside to her room, she collapsed onto the bed. Sleep came, but it was not restful.

Meg's questions stirred in her mind, bringing out a few others.

_Why won't you tell me of your past? Why does it still haunt you? You can't move on if you won't talk about it? Don't you trust me?_

"Stop! Don't! Please, don't do this…" She tossed and turned in her sleep. Her memories haunting her as they had before.

She was back at the De Chagny mansion. She had been left alone again for too many nights she cared to recall. She couldn't sleep, so she had put on her robe and went downstairs to heat up some milk to help her relax. Raoul had gone out and that usually met she wouldn't see him until morning. She had gotten used to being alone and rather welcomed it. For more often than not, whenever they were together he would constantly be suggesting or trying or coercing her to share his bed. No matter how many times she denied him, he would not stop. How badly did he want to engage in such acts with her, when he had stopped speaking of the wedding for three months?

When the milk was ready, she poured it into a glass and headed upstairs when she heard Raoul's brother, Philip's voice. She was surprised he was in town, yet the house was so large, she wondered how it was even possible not to hide the entire French navy in here, for they would never be found.

"Do tell me again, why you act before you think Raoul?"

_Raoul returned tonight? He must have come home for Phillip._ She was about to leave, when she heard him speak.

"I didn't realize it was going to be like this. After all you told me theatre girls were different than proper women."

Phillip laughed. "Well, maybe it isn't the girl, dear brother."

Raoul sneered. "What is that supposed to mean, precious patriarch of the family."

Philip sipped his brandy."Maybe she doesn't fancy you and figures if she has to sleep with such a pale boy, she might at least get a ring and a title out of it."

Raoul grabbed his brother by the shirt, yanking him up.

"Hold up boy." Phillip locked eyes with him. "You don't have the guts."

Raoul hesitated, but then pushed his brother back down turning away. "Why does she deny me? How can she not want me? I'm the perfect specimen."

Philip finished his drink. "Brother, she's a whore. Why are you asking? Just take. Do what you must and then move on."

"Take her? You mean force?"

"You can't force a whore. Come now, did you really plan on marrying her?"

"Certainly not. I can't marry someone like that. She is poor and not even French."

Philip eyed his brother giving him a knowing look. "Exactly. Besides you let her live here rent free for three months. I think you've paid for the service and then some. So have at it and be done with it."

Raoul looked confused."Now?"

His brother shook his head. "If you aren't man enough then I'll do it." He was about to leave the room, when Raoul swung him around.

"No! This one is mine."

Phillip laughed. "Atta boy, baby brother. Have her first. I'll have some afterwards. After all, you are always used to getting my sloppy seconds."

Raoul nodded, as Phillip patted him on the back. "See you tomorrow."

Christine ran up the stairs and dead bolted her door, but not before she took a knife from the kitchen drawer. As she stood in her room, she couldn't believe what she had overheard. How could she have believed him? What caused this change in him? Suddenly she heard knocking at her door.

"Go away!"She started to shake.

"Christine?"

"Back away from the door! Go!"

The knocking got louder causing Christine to wake up and rise frantically from her bed. She looked around her and realized she was in her room. She was safe. Then the knocking returned.

"Who is it?"

"Christine, open the door. It's Erik."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the support and reviews. I am so thrilled whenever I read them or see someone has taken an interest in the story. I know I took a few liberties with the Opera and musical version of Madame Butterfly, but work with me. **

**I own nothing.**

Christine backed away from the door, unable to trust her hearing. _Erik? No, I must be imagining his voice. It always calls to me whenever I need to feel…._

"Christine, I know you're home. I can hear you breathing." He ruffled the sheet music that was under his arm.

Her eyes lit up as she realized that this time, he was real. He was there calling for her. "Safe." She then quickly wiped her forehead from the sweat that was on her brow due to her nightmare. "Erik, what are you doing here so late?"

Erik looked at his pocket watch with confusion. "It's nine-thirty. I thought all young women are up till dawn. Megan is still out and about." He then thought for a moment. "Should I be worried about her?"

He heard the door chain come undone and saw her smile at his concern. "I'm sure she is fine, Erik. I was so tired after rehearsal that I fell asleep straight away. I guess I lost track of the time."

He was about to respond when her meaning hit him in the face. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry Angel, but I…."

"No, please come in. You saved me from a very bad dream._ If only it were all a dream. Sometimes I almost believe it never happened. Then I see the scar…._

Erik walked inside the room and placed the music on the table. He then rubbed his hands together as he felt an instant draft. "A bad dream? Fear not dear one, dreams can't hurt you. I learned that a long time ago."

She only nodded and changed the subject. "How did you know where I lived?"

Erik looked at her nonplus. "I'm a magician, remember?" He then made a sheepish face. "Megan told me. " He then waved his hand up."Don't be mad at her. I had wanted to check on you after rehearsal. I knew how upset you were about Megan, and I wanted to see if I could talk some sense into my niece and get you two talking again."

"We did. It's all forgotten. The dear that she is has forgiven me."

Erik looked at her lovingly. "Angel, it is you who are the dear to forgive her…. To forgive both of us."

"So you came here to make sure she was telling the truth?" She arched her brow.

"Hmm...Oh no, of course not. I had wanted to give you something at the Opera house, but when you weren't there, I decided it couldn't wait. I thought this piece might ease your sorrows."

"Music?"

He didn't say a word; he only went to the table and picked up the sheet music with an eager look on his face. Only then did Christine realize that Erik was wearing a different mask. This one was black and a bit shorter in length than his usual white one. She then saw that under his cloak was a burgundy suit jacket that must have cost a fortune. She marveled that each and every time they had seen each other he was always impeccable dressed. His tastes were above question.

_He must be completely disgusted with where I live. He only wants the best. He strives for it, demands it. Soon, he will see that I will never measure up and he will leave once more._

"Now then, I know that this isn't a typical piece we would practice but I want you to be noticed and aside from your flawless instrument, your song selection is vital." He handed her the music and watched her reaction.

"Madame Butterfly? Erik I'm not sure I can sing the lead's notes so soon."

He leaned in mischievously and whispered. "It isn't the lead's song. It belongs to the wife."

She looked at the piece again. "But why her song?"

He took his cloak off and began to pace the floor with excitement. "Remember when you discovered who I was?"

She nodded, afraid if this would be a punishment due to her hurtful words.

"You said you would never be the victim again." He stopped and looked straight at her. "This song says just that. I realize she is not an audience favorite, but her determination and conviction to keep her husband at any cost, proved she is a fighter, a survivor" He smiled. "No one's victim."

Christine looked up at him with such happiness in her eyes. "Angel, you searched for this song, simply because of what I said?"

"It's exactly why I did so, Christine. This song will not only be original as it is never performed, but it will help lift you up by its sheer meaning. Of course some of the notes aren't much of a challenge for you, but I can remedy that."

"I don't know what to say. No one has ever been as kind to me as you have been."

"Nonsense. Now then, why don't I make us some tea, and you can study the notes a bit before we begin, alright?"

Before she could protest and offer him such courtesy, he was at the stove, searching for provisions. He then stuck his masked face out. "Tell me, do you have any chocolate biscotti?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting company."

He nodded. "Just as well. Megan has me on a cookie count diet." He patted his flat stomach.

She giggled. "You must be joking. Erik, you are as thin as a rake. My goodness, you should be putting on weight. How can she say that?"

"She dares to suggest they are unhealthy. I only have a few…. At tea time…. And I was going to have tea." He winked.

"I think I could prepare something. I'm sure that…." She went passed him, and he pulled her back. He hadn't touched her since their afternoon at the mirror, but the sensation was the same. He couldn't deny the rush. He covered by poking fun at himself.

"Please, follow your elder's advice, and allow me to serve."

"You really need to stop saying that you're old. You're livelier than anyone I know."

"How many people do you know lately?"

"I….. Well…..Madame Giry…."

He placed a hand on his heart. "Good God, is that the best you can do?"She laughed and the sound make Erik's soul rise to the heavens, as it always did.

"How old are you, Erik?"

"How old do you think?"

"Uh… No." She blushed.

_Did I just make her cheeks do that? _"No, what?"

"I am not going to play that game, Monsieur."

"Because you think I'm ancient!" He teased.

"No, not at all. I just…well you look younger with your new mask."

His face fell. _My mask. What did I expect? It will always stand between us. _"It's not new." He went to serve the tea.

As Christine accepted the cup, she continued. "How many do you own?"

"As many as are necessary." He said with no emotion. "My masks are a part of my attire. Why not dress them up every once and a while." He was being sarcastic but changed his tone when he saw how that comment made Christine smile. "I'm a dapper dresser, you know." He then grinned.

"I've noticed." She brought her head down. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're very welcome." He took a sip and was about to stand so they could begin practicing when she asked him a question that caught him off guard.

"Has Meg seen you without your mask?"

He nodded cautiously. "She and Antoinette. But that was unavoidable. I certainly wouldn't wish this…" He pointed to his face. "to grace anyone's eyes."

"Don't say such a thing. It's your face. It's who you are. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"You have to understand, my face…..the use of this mask has caused tremendous loss and suffering. The less the people I care about know what's behind…" He gestured to his face again. It was almost as if he said the words, God would strike him dead. In a way, he thought God already succeeded. "Trust me, it is for the better."

"Maestro…."

"Don't." He took her hand surprisingly. "Outside of our lessons, I am not someone that is greater than you. No formal titles, agreed? We are equals. We are friends. We were best friends at one time. I'd like us to have that again. Therefore, it is Erik, only Erik."

"I missed our talks so much, Erik. I wish you never had left." Erik didn't let go of Christine's hand, and she didn't bother reminding him to do so.

"I was not in the best state of mind, when I left." He regretfully let her hand go, and turned his back to her.

Christine instantly felt cold when he left her side. "What happened? Was I to blame?"

"Never!" He spun around quickly in his reply. "I mislead my heart. I had discovered that the woman I loved above all else, was in love with another man. I allowed myself to dare and believe that….

"A woman?" _Someone held my Angel's heart? _Christine felt anger at the woman that caused such pain to be inflicted into Erik's life. She then felt a twinge of jealousy over someone so pure to have entangled his heart to begin with.

_Is it so shocking that I would believe a woman could want me? As if I needed more of a reason to keep my heart at bay._ "It isn't important. It is in the past. I will not stray from our work, or friendship. I made you that vow."

She smiled. "Angel, I don't think I could manage if you were to leave again. I don't wish to sound unfair or dependent, but I need you and the music too much."

"Flattering child, I am here for as long as you wish it to be." He then looked around the room. "Christine, tell me where the firewood is and I will place another log on."

"Erik, I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"We're not allowed anymore than two logs per week."

"Who the devil made that preposterous rule? It is freezing in here. That's it, Christine, this place is dismal. The stove is far too old, the heat is nonexistent and from the way the room faces the window, there is not enough adequate sunlight during the day! This is not a suitable room to work in, much less live in. You'll catch phenomena if you stay here tonight."

Christine felt her heart sink. She knew the room was not ideal, but she could afford it and it was a better compared to where she had been living. "Erik, it's all I can afford." She then began to cry softly; embarrassed that she had to confess such a thing to him. _If he only knew, he'd condemn me to this room and take his beautiful music with him._

Guilt washed over the unmasked side of Erik's face. "Dear one, please forgive my outburst. I didn't mean to offend you." _Damn you monster. _

He touched her arm, and Christine shuttered, although she wasn't sure why. She allowed herself to face him, but her tears would not subside. He dried her eyes with his finger.

"Angel, I just want so much for you. You deserve a palace. However, what I want for you does not mean it is what you want. You need to remind me of that." He backed away, wishing he never had come. He was about to reach for his cloak, when she stopped him.

"Erik, I do want the dreams you speak of, I just don't think I am capable of them anymore."

This time, it was Erik whose eyes went misty. "If I could arrange for you to be somewhere safe, affordable and warm, would you go?"

"Erik, where could…"

"Answer the question."

He stood before her grand and stoic, but she knew his heart was overflowing with compassion. She nodded more so for his sake than for hers. She knew he wanted to be her protector. She couldn't deny him that, even though she knew it was hopeless. _Poor Erik, don't you know that no one can protect me from myself, not even you. _"Yes."

"I know a place that has served as my sanctuary for years. It is quiet and private and well to some, beautiful. You will have ample light and can come and go as you please. No one will disturb you, least of all me."

"Where is such a place?"

He extended his hand to her. "Come with me. Come with your Angel."


	14. Chapter 14

If Christine was afraid about where Erik was taking her, she never let on. The moment she grasped his hand she felt mesmerized. She didn't care where he led her, all she knew was in that moment, she would follow him anywhere. As they traveled, they barely spoke to one another. This was fine considering both of them were consumed with their inner thoughts.

_What am I thinking, taking her below ground? She's bound to think I'm out of my wit. Yes, this place is acceptable for me, but for her? She'll be repulsed if she witnesses all my most scared dreams. We should stop and go back…And yet I can't. I can't think if a place more perfect to take her. I know it's impossible, but maybe if she saw this side of me…_

_I know I don't deserve such kindness from my Angel, but the moment he reached for me I couldn't say no, much less stay still while he swept me through the city. I had no idea where he was taking me. Moreover, I didn't care. Just to feel safe like that…Just to see such adoration in his eyes for me. He makes me believe I can find the light inside of me again. Imagine I'm finally going someplace that used to be his. He's allowing me to see his world. God in heaven, please shield him from my awful truth. Don't take this away, not yet._

She heard his voice and was brought back to the moment. She had been inside her head the entire way, lost in thought when she realized they were outside looking at a strange door, belong to the Opera House.

"Erik, why are we here?"

He smiled. "Still trust your Angel?"

She nodded without fail and it warmed his heart. "There are other ways to get inside and go down below. Once we arrive I will show you, but if you ever were to come and go from the city streets, this door is the only outlet. Remember it, for if you don't know of its existence, it won't be visible to the untrained eye."

She backed away and looked up and down at the door. She then looked both to her left and right, nodding her understanding to Erik, after she had visualized the opening.

"Take this key." He slipped it into her hand, regretfully letting go of her fingertips. He realized it was the first time he let go since they left her room. _Dear God, I can't believe I kept her that close this whole time. No wonder she looked aloof and silent. She was afraid. _ He whisked away, wishing he could torture himself for being selfish and allowing her to feel discomfort. _This isn't about me. All of this is for her. I need to stay focused. Curse my heart for its weakness._

He saw her eyes widen in fear. "Erik, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. _Why are all my good intentions plagued with her having that look? _"Nothing, Christine. I was being foolish, but no more." He let out a deep breath. "Let's see your new home, shall we?"

He carefully guided her in the darkness. "In time, your eyes will get accustomed to the dark passageways. That is, if you choose to make this your home. Then you'll have to learn how to manage the boat.

"The boat?"

He continued. "Once you're down below, there will be plenty of light and you won't need the boat unless you are traveling up."

"Erik…."

"I know this is stranger than you could dream it, but I lived in the shadows for a long time. Partly, because of my own self-doubt, and partly because I had no choice." He could sense her trying to feel her way without him. "Don't struggle too much. You can use a lantern too."

She stopped. "Then why would you go through all that? Why not just light the lantern?"

He started to get flustered. "I don't have one here yet. I didn't foresee bringing anyone down here." He turned to look at the outline of her frame. "I guess I didn't think things through."

She chuckled and soon it grew into a full laugh. "You did this to spook me. You're wicked!"

He raised his eyebrow and then thought about how the whole situation sounded. "Well, you can't say other men have been so ….creative when taking females to their place, right?" He surprised them both with his joke and when he heard Christine laugh once more, he relaxed and as he sensed the mood change.

"We're going to enter the boat now. May I help you in?"

"I trust you, Erik. I have always trusted you." She allowed him to guide her into the boat.

_I will never betray that trust, Angel. No matter what. _"Now once we get to land, you must be absolutely honest and tell me what you think. You won't hurt my feelings. If you don't like it we'll find you someplace else."

"Erik you don't have to do this."

"I cannot permit you to return to that establishment. You can't rest properly there. If not for yourself, think of the ballet and the music. You need to be at your best for both."

She didn't protest. She actually hoped a change would allow her to break free of her nightmares. Perhaps, Erik's home would be a fresh start. _Why is he always able to make the bad go away?_

Erik docked the boat and he started to shake inside. He had a million questions in his head all of which would be answered by the expression on her face. He helped her out of the boat, and then proceeded to take her inside.

"Now then, this was my home…..Still is, but I would not disturb you. You will have your own rooms and privacy. We would only share the kitchen, and trust me Christine I reside with Antoinette and Meg now, so you will rarely see me."

She didn't hear his words for she was too awestruck to hear him. The house by the lake seemed to go on and on. She couldn't believe how large the first floor was. She saw six rooms all within view and then a staircase leading to the second floor and who knows how many rooms awaited there. The colors were of bright reds, golds, blacks and tints of greens. Alone, the colors may have seemed off, but fused together, they were remarkable. She walked aimlessly and saw a library with books reaching up to what seemed like the ceiling.

"Erik did you read all of these books?"

"Yes." He answered her a few steps behind, still holding his breath.

She started at him. "When did you find the time?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "One must find ways to occupy his time. When you've been alone for as long as I have you crave….distractions and knowledge. I don't regret my education."

"Erik, I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm just so overwhelmed. Everything is so beautiful."

He couldn't have heard her correctly. "Beautiful? You think my world is beautiful?"

"How could one not? The furniture, the colors, the way everything is placed. You took so much care. You're in every design. How could it not be beautiful?"

He turned away to stop his eyes from tearing up. "You must see the piano room and of course select your bedroom. My room is in the far back. There is one by the piano room, and another three upstairs."

"Three? Were you the only one here?"

He nodded and turned around. "My sanctuary, remember? I don't do anything small."

"My larger than life, Angel." She smiled.

"So, do you want to see the upstairs?"

"There is no need, Erik. I will take the room closest to your piano, if it is alright with you."

"Are you sure, Christine? True, I don't reside here often but when I'm inclined to play or compose, I'm afraid that this room is my domain. No doubt, you will see it as a bother."

"Never. Your music is a comfort to me, as you are a comfort to me. Tell me, did you reside here when you were teaching me before?"

"Yes", he whispered. "I felt it necessary to be close at hand in the event you…. Well, after you left there was no need…I had originally built it to reside in when I came back from Persia, but then Antoinette needed me and Megan…. I don't regret being there for them."

"But I stood in the way."

"Of course not! I was there for my family and you were a part of that family."

She smiled acknowledging their relationship and how much it meant to her. "Erik, you said this was your home. I don't want to intrude on that fact. You must still treat this as your home."

He replied softly."I told you I would."

"You must feel free to abandon your mask when are at home. That means whether I am here or not."

"No!" He shook his head relentlessly.

"If I am family as Meg and Madame Giry, then I expect nothing less, Angel."

He was taken completely off guard. When Erik felt vulnerable, his temper was his shield."You don't know what you're asking." He started to pace and shouted. "You feel compelled to offer up some kindness, as a means of repayment! I assure I require no payment for my actions. It is for the music and for the art alone! Don't pity me, Christine Daae. I will never stand pity from anyone, especially from you!"

She was nervous, but still felt safe in his presence, even if he was yelling. "Please, Angel. I'm not making conditions. The choice is yours, but I want you to know that it is indeed your choice. I am will accept it, if you do not wish to show me, but I will also embrace your decision if you decide to trust me."

_She sounds sincere. Her eyes do not seem misleading. _He steadied himself. "Thank you, but then you must allow me to determine the timeline."

"Agreed."

He shuffle his feet. "So are you moving in?" He wanted to leave on better terms.

Without thinking, she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck."Thank you, Angel, Thank you!"

He pulled away, in shock by her willingness to touch him. She felt embarrassed when she saw his reaction, thinking he could feel her shame. He spoke to avoid the silence.

"No need, my dear. Now if you will excuse me. I will take my leave." He started to walk away.

"Erik!"

"Yes?" He stood to the side, allowing his unmasked side to show.

"I...I have nothing packed to stay here tonight."

He offered up the slightest smile. "Look in the room beside the piano. I took the liberty of packing a few things. I had a feeling you would want that room."

"How did…" She laughed. "My magician."

"Indeed. Goodnight, Christine." This time he didn't get more than an inch away when she called for him again.

"Erik?"

"Do you not like going to sleep when asked?" He wondered why she still wanted him there.

"Aren't you going to show me the other ways to maneuver in and out of here? It's a maze. I'll get lost fetching a glass of water in the night. I demand to know my surroundings, Monsieur and you promised. She grinned.

He crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Are you up for a game of hide and seek?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again, thank you for the wonderful responses and support. For those of you who review and I am able to respond personally let me say again, your support means a great deal. For those of you who review as Guests, thank you for your kind words.**

**This chapter is a bit longer, as there were a few requests for a game of hide and seek. :) I own nothing.**

He had taken her through every hidden door and invisible passageway more times than she could count. She smiled widely when he saved the best for last; the music room which held a very large full standing mirror.

_How many times did he stand just beside the mirror when he called to me? How many times was he close enough to reach out and touch? If I only knew._

Christine placed her hands on top of Erik's to guide her fingers to the button so she could move in and out of the room after their lessons. The mere touch caused a reaction for them both. Erik used the edge of the frame to keep himself steady, while Christine braced herself using the wall for support. Once again, he spoke to maintain control of his emotions.

"Now my dear, I am afraid you know all my secrets." He winked.

"No, Erik I don't think I could learn all of the mysteries that make you who you are in such a short session. Thank you for this. I won't betray your kindness. Your sanctuary is safe with me."

He nodded in understanding. "Would you prefer to keep our lessons here, or have them down below?"

She looked at him over her shoulder as she stared at the piano. "Could we do both? I feel such a connection to this room, but then if the piano room is where you compose, then I feel it is a perfect place for us to work and not feel so rushed."

"Excellent answer. However, I would never want to monopolize your time." He held her gaze a little longer than he had intended to. He wanted to say more, but thought against it. He then cleared his throat and remembered his promise. "Are you now well equipped to move about the Opera House as comfortably as a ghost, Angel?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "You were kidding about the game of hide and seek, weren't you?"

"Why would you think that?" He grinned.

She opened her mouth, but closed it quickly. She threw her arms up in defeat. "I never know what to expect from you? I can't tell if you're serious or playful or…." _If I could see your full facial expressions, it would help decipher your meanings. How else can anyone see what's inside your wonderful mind?_

"A little of both may make our interactions rather enjoyable, wouldn't you say. Never the threat of boredom."

She giggled. "You couldn't be boring if you tried."

He bowed his head at her compliment. "Shall we?" He extended his arm.

"What?"

"You go and lurk about and I will try and find out where you are hiding."

She rolled her eyes and defiantly sat down on the piano bench. "How naïve do you think I am? You'll just frighten me. I have a feeling you would cheat."

"Moi? You insult me, Angel." He pretended to look away offended.

This caused Christine to laugh in delight, as the unmasked side of his face revealed a boyish expression she could not help but find endearing. "I suppose I'll need to redeem myself at once and fall prey to more insult to injury, won't I?"

Erik regained his stoic stance and pointed to the mirror. "Let's see if you have been paying attention."

…...

"Erik! You're not even looking!"

He could hear Christine calling out to him as she was walking about the Opera house, trying to "hide" from him. He opened his pocket watch and grinned.

"Really Christine, you will need to use a bit more grace when traipsing about. No one is supposed to know of my….._liar…. like a caged animal…._house."

She huffed, but couldn't help smiling when she heard his sarcastic reply. _I wonder if this is a side he shows to everyone if they just got to know him? What did Meg mean when she said he had to give up so much because of his face? Did the woman he loved see this side of him too? Would she have left him if she had?_

She moved further behind the walls and rested her ear to the center of the wood to try and hear him. When she did not, she decided to feel around for the opening, where she would be able to escape back from the passageways and into the direction of her new home.

_He must have given up._ However that idea went out of her mind as quickly as it came in. _He's probably waiting for me at home. Asking what took me so long! _ She moved her fingers slowly and then smiled in victory when she found the bottom and presto, she was now in the next room.

"Success!"

All of a sudden she felt two muscular arms around her shoulders, spinning her about. She laughed as she knew it was her Angel who indeed found her hiding spot. Having spun her around, he was worried she would fall, so he clung to her waist and the instant feel of his hands on her stunned Christine causing her to jerk away, which caused them both to tumble to the floor.

Erik was afraid he had hurt her, only to discover she was still laughing, and this caused him to laugh as well. They were still on the floor on top of each other with smiles and soon the shortness of breath caused them to break apart.

_Dear God what just happened? Did she like my touch, or was she running away? _He pretended as if the moment didn't happen and continued with where they left off."What did I tell you about assuming no one is around? Never declare a win, until you are 100% sure. Like am I right now! Found you!"

"Oh, Erik! You designed ever room in this Opera house. I never stood a chance!" She slapped him playfully on the arm. _Why do I feel so warm?_

"That's where you are wrong, Angel. Yes, you were no match for me….now. One day, I have a feeling it is I who won't be able to find you unless you grant permission."

She stood up and brushed her dress off. Erik saw that one of her buttons became undone and moved to button it but stopped his reaction, before it went noticed by Christine.

"I seem to feel a bit lightheaded, Angel."

He grasped the lapels of his jacket. "The altitude adjustment. You'll get used to it."

"I'm sure I will. I hope I will be able to sleep. All the excitement from this evening has my heart racing."

He looked at her as if a brilliant idea came to mind. "Are you up for a bit of singing? Not a lesson, just the pure joy of uniting in song. It may help calm your heart."

She nodded and she closed her eyes. "Lead on, my Angel of music."

…...

Meg was rushing to get out of the house. She had evening plans with Justin and he was coming by in his carriage. Thus she was to meet him in their usual spot, three blocks away. She has just done a final spin to catch a glimpse of her hair at the mirror, when she spotted her uncle catnapping instead.

"Why is no one ever around to believe these stories?" She covered her mouth to hide her grin, and walked over to where he sat, with his head down. "Uncle Erik?" She nudged him lightly.

"Hmm? Who….." He lifted his head, and his hands went to his mask. Now that he was sure it was still securely placed, he looked up and smiled at the sight of his niece. "Hello there."

"What are you doing napping? Are you ill?" Meg sat down next to him, and pulled his mask off.

"What the devil are you doing? Give that back!"

"First I demand to know why you wore it while sleeping. Then I'd like to know why you are sleeping at this hour?"

He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his thinning hair. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just….resting my eyes."

"Ah huh. Go on." Meg was staying strong. She hated that he insisted on wearing his mask in the house and wanted nothing more but to have his face breathe.

"I had gotten home late. I was filled with such inspiration from last night that when I walked home I couldn't stop writing."

"Music?"

"Words for the music I composed before. It's for the opera I am writing."

"Really?! Uncle Erik that's marvelous. You've been having trouble coming up with the words to go with the melodies. What changed?"

Without his mask, Erik's every expression was flawless to read. A lifetime of never having to pretend with his real face, left little time to learn what others spent years to master. Meg was grateful he didn't possess the ability to lie in that regard.

His eyes told her what had changed. "Megan, I can't tell you the last time I have been so happy. Just to hear her again and have the melodies sung with such a pure and unearthly voice…I have found my muse once more."

"Oh uncle." She shook her head. "You found your heart, once more. You're in love with Christine all over again."

"Again?" He shook his face and snatched back his mask, but didn't put it on. "I never stopped. However, I told you, this is about her and the music. I'm happy for the outcome it possesses."

"When will you both see that being apart is not the way to heal?"

Erik stood up exasperated. "I can handle my feelings. Just to be near her is enough. I can see her and she can see me. I can hold her…..in a way. In time she will soar in music and light. We have much to do but she will be ready, come hell or high water for the next audition."

_The next audition…..Mama! _"When do you suppose that will be, Uncle Erik?"

"This show is a fill in more or less. I would think we would have announcement of the new season within a few months."

_That may be too much or not enough time, knowing Mama. _"Who else knows of your lessons, Erik?"

"Who else? What do you mean?" He started to rub his neck as he could feel the stiffness form from the way he slept.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if Mama didn't know until those auditions?" She got up and turned her face away, for Meg was not good at hiding her expressions either.

"Why do we need to wait that long, Megan?" His eyebrow was pointed straight up and she was scared, not of the appearance, but of what he would say next.

"I just think she would be delighted to see our former young soprano return to the stage with gusto."

Erik didn't believe her. "What are you up to and why must I keep secrets from Antoinette?"

_She keeps them from you. What's one more between families? _"Please, Uncle Erik not yet, okay?"

He came towards her and allowed her head to rest on his chest. "Are you saying she would not approve and cause some way to prevent it?"

"Why take a chance? The less people that know, the better for Christine. You don't want people to think she is getting special treatment, do you?"

He lifted her chin. "I suppose I shouldn't argue, as you are responsible for my happiness."

"Thank you! I promise, it is all for the greater good. I don't want you to lie, just don't mention it."

"I'll understand in time, eh Megan?" He smiled at her and then released her. "Going out?"

She panicked. "Oh dear, I am late! I must go! I'll see you later." She kissed him on his marred check. "Let your face, breathe tonight."

She was out the door when she heard Erik say, "Have fun with Justin tonight."

She returned with wide eyes. "You were paying attention! You heard me? Oh dear…"

He grinned. "Since when do you think you can pull something over on me?"

She walked towards him. "Please don't tell Mama."

"Another secret? Why are we tangled up in so many untruths and unmentionables all of a sudden?"

"I will tell her uncle, I swear it, but not now. Please, I need to do this on my terms."

"Is he a murder?"

"Of course not!"

"A deranged madman with a hideous past and face to match?"

"No…..What do you mean?"

"Megan, you love such unworthy people. You can't help me for being concerned."

She threw her arms around her uncle and hugged him tightly. "I look with my heart, and trust me Uncle Erik; he is almost as wonderful as you are."

"Good heavens we're done for." He surprised her when she heard him laugh.

"I promise you I will tell Mama, and I want you to meet him."

"Me? No, I'll do some digging and…."

"Uncle Erik, I want you to meet him and judge him on that basis alone. Not from what your bloodhounds or friends from Persia can find out. Meet him in the light."

"I don't want to hurt your chances. His being of royal blood and all…." He paused and looked at her knowingly.

"How did you know….ARG! Can't I have anything that you don't know about?"

He answered plainly, "No."

She giggled."Then you know he's….."

"I know you deserve a King if you wished it. That's why it is better if he doesn't know about your checkered uncle with a face that not even a mother could love."

"Hush!" She placed her finger on his bloated lips. "I told him all about you. And I want you two to meet. He asked all the time."

"All about me?" His hand started to shake.

Meg took it and held it tight. "All that he needed to know. Mainly, how I worship you and if you saw our relationship as wrong I would give him up."

He broke away from her in shock."You said that?"

She nodded. "But I also told him that you only want to see me happy."

He softened. "Lord Justin makes you happy, Megan?"

There was no need to answer as her eyes told him all. Meg was about to say something else, but she stopped when she heard her mother walk in.

"There you two are. So nice to have us all home. I thought we could have a family night, like old times. Bridge?"

Erik saw the look on his niece's face and acted as the orchestrator he was. "Antoinette, that sounds grand, as you cheated last time and I intend to have my revenge. Only, Megan has other plans."

Madame Giry looked at her daughter and saw her attire. "And where would we be off to my Meg?"

"Oh just out and about. I won't be late, I promise. Have fun you two." She kissed her mother's cheek and squeezed Erik's hand goodbye. _Justin, don't be by the house….._

Erik could see the look of mistrust in his sister's eyes. "Come, does my company bore you?"

She smiled. "Not at all. It's been far too long. Shall I make tea, while you set up the game?"

Erik went for the cards and began shuffling. "How about brandy instead? I plan on winning this evening, and you will need something strong to ease the pain."

"We shall see, dear brother."

Madame Giry went to get two glasses and the bottle of brandy when she looked out the window and saw her daughter getting into a carriage, with the same man she met the other day. Instead of speaking out, her eyes were distracted by a large familiar crest that marked the carriage.

_Where have I seen that crest before?_


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter will reveal one of the many things Christine had to endure. PG -13 **

The next day found Meg and Christine in the practice room, both rather distracted. Meg was coming off of her exhilarating evening with Justin, while Christine was still overjoyed with her new living arrangement, allowing her to sing and see her Angel whenever she wished.

Meg put a little distance between herself and the bar as she noticed Christine's wide smile. "My, I haven't seen that in a long time."

Still too distracted to look up at her friend, Christine answered softly. "Haven't seen what?"

_You must be joking. I'll play along, after all what choice do I have? _"You're smiling. I haven't seen you smiling this brightly since you were here two years ago. Now what has caused my friend's otherwise melancholy and focused face, to give in and embrace the laugh lines that are in our future?" She giggled.

Christine blushed. She didn't realize she was wearing her smile as she was thinking of Erik's home. She then cursed herself. _You promised to keep his sanctuary a secret. Even if it is Meg, you must not betray Erik's trust. _"Am I? I must be happy about not twisting my leg after that last stretch."

Meg blew the hair away from her eyes and placed her leg on the bar. "Really, Christine. After all this time. You can't tell me why you're smiling, when all I have seen since your return is frowning? I'm not going to condemn you for being happy or feeling good about yourself. Is that what your other friends did when you were with Raoul?"

The mention of his name caused Christine's leg to slip off the bar, and she had to grab support with her hand to stop from falling. Meg was at her side within seconds.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you lose your concentration. Is your leg alright? Do you need a damp cloth?"

Christine shook her head with certainty. "I'm fine Meg. It must be slippery and I didn't wipe the bar down."

Meg sighed in relief. "Thank heavens; Mama would kill me if anything happened to you, when dress rehearsals are so close. Not to mention what Uncle Erik would do to me if he knew I caused his star pupil to fall." She eyed Christine carefully.

"Fear not, I am fine." She kneeled down to the floor as she opened her bag, pretending to look for something.

"So did he ever find you?"

She whirled her head around quickly. "Who?"

Meg was confused by Christine's sudden nervousness. "Erik. He asked me where you lived, and I assumed he did find you, but I confess I haven't been seeing much of him lately." _Come on, I know about the house…_

Christine stood up slowly."Yes, he did. He brought me some very important sheet music. Your uncle is all about work."

"What else do you give him?" She mumbled.

"What was that?"

_Oh enough of this! _"Come now, Christine! I know all about your living in his liar. Now stop being so secretive and tell me all about it! I've been dying to see it for years. I've had this mental image in my mind, but I know it could never be that way…. Could it? Tell me!"

Surprise came over her. "He told you?" Christine wasn't sure if she was happy that others knew their secret or sad that she was sharing this with Meg. "I only mean that he is rather protective of his home and I just…..Oh listen to me, you're his niece. Of course you know." She began wiping the bar down, so she could have something to focus on and not the way she was behaving.

Meg was afraid she had said something wrong. "I didn't mean to intrude. I told you the day we saw each other again that I tend to speak before thinking. I suppose now is one of those times." She took Christine by the shoulders and turned her around to face her. "If it's any help, I had to beat it out of him. I had to use chocolate biscotti to get him to tell." She smiled. "I don't know your weakness, yet."

Christine's smile returned. "It is nice to share it with you. I am so grateful to Erik, that just the thought of him thinking I didn't appreciate him, or value his feelings...Well, I'm glad you understand."

"So?" She nudged her in the arm. "What's the liar like?"

"Liar?"

"Of course, his spooky domain. What's down there?"

"He never took you?" _So this is something that is mine and his alone._

"No, he said it wasn't meant for my eyes. My foot! I think he does it to drive me batty. After all, Mama has seen it. Why can't I?"

_Oh….Why am I acting this way? He's had it built for over 20 years… Of course I'm not the only one. Why would I want him to have been lonely…..Dear God, do you think that woman was down there with him? Would Meg know?_

"Christine? Hello? If you don't tell me this instant, I will be forced to break in."

"I'm sorry, I… It's beautiful. He's all around it. It's full of music and magic and wonder. He's an amazing architect."

"Is the liar classy like his attire?"

"I… Why do you keep calling it that?"

"What? Lair? That's what he and Mama refer to it as."

"Well, it's not a lair! It's a home! His home and it's classic and has a sense of warmth and belonging."

Meg's grin lit up the practice room. "You don't say? I'm happy you have gotten accustomed to it so quickly."

Christine placed her hand on her forehead. _Why am I so warm all of a sudden? _Can we open a window?" She approached the pane and apologized as she opened it. "Meg, I don't know why I shouted. I…."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Christine. I know why you shouted, and hopefully you will too soon enough."

"What are you saying? You're all riddles today, Meg."

"Maybe I am." She approached the window and breathed in the cool air. "Being in love will do that to you."

"In love? With the boy's name you mentioned before? What was it….Justin?"

Meg could only nod in delight as she was too busy smiling to break her expression. "Oh, Christine, he's wonderful. I am so lucky. To think little Meggy Giry, daughter of the Ballet Mistress and everyone's in the way girl is finally a woman and in love! And he loves me too! She gracefully twirled across the room.

Christine didn't look happy. She remembers all too well what happens when young, suave men come along and fill young girls' heads and hearts with promises they never plan on keeping. She wanted to save her friend the same mistake she made. Save her from the cruelty that comes when something hideous and vile is disguised as love.

"Meg…."

"Hmm? Did you see that spin? Mama may be pleased yet." She said proudly. "You look serious all of a sudden."

"Meg, I love you very much and I'm so happy we are in each other's lives again."

She took Christine's hand. "As am I. You've made things so much better by coming home. Not just for me, but for…."

"I would never want to hurt you. That's why I am saying this because I feel if there was one reason I can decipher as to why God wanted me to go through what I went through, it must have been so I could guide and protect young girls in the hopes they don't have to live through what I went through."

"Christine, please stop. You don't have to do that. I have a mother and we grew up in the theatre. I know what to expect from eager young men in love." She giggled but then stopped when she saw that Christine wasn't laughing. "What are you implying?"

She took a deep breath. "I only want to warn…"

"Warn?"

"I mean alert you of…."

"Alert? Christine, you know nothing of my relationship with Justin. So please don't act as if you do. I've been with him for two year, and frankly next to Uncle Erik, he knows me better than anyone."

"Two years?" Christine sat down. "You mean you two have…. That is to say….."

"I haven't done anything wrong or improper." She was offended at the look Christine gave her. "If you're in love, it isn't wrong."

Christine's words contradicted her demeanor. "But he won't marry you…."

Suddenly Meg became enraged. _You don't know what consequences are at stake. You don't know the torment I go through having to tell him no every time…_ "How dare you speak of things you know nothing about? You sit there and try to compare my Justin to Raoul de Changny. I fell in love and unlike you, I refused to look the other way and run off with a runner up."

Christine looked at her in confusion."I never looked the other way. It wasn't here!"

"Really, Mademoiselle Daae? The most gorgeous voice that only calls to you? It's believable at eight years old…..acceptable at ten…..suspicious at 15 and borderline denial at 18!" Don't stare at me as if I am the one who is out of her wit. You ran away from here, long before Erik left you. Tell me, did you ever call for him? Did you ever ask him to reveal himself?"

"I wished it night after night. I prayed to Heavenly Father more times than I could remember."

"But you never asked him, did you"

"I…."

"No, you didn't. You were afraid of what you were feeling. Afraid of something that strong and powerful and controlling. So what did you do? You ignored it! You hid from it. By ignoring it, you caused him to go and hence you escaped. Running away with a man, who you say did irrevocable harm to you, but I don't know what, because you refused to tell me! You always say it is your past and you don't want to remember it. Fine, I respect that. I always have. But that means you are to respect my future.

Maybe, Christine if you had the courage to love who you wanted to love, you never would have been so miserable. Maybe instead of hurting your life and his, you could have had two years of beautiful memories, as opposed to two years of unspeakable pain."

Christine was pale, she felt as she was going to vomit the moment she stood up. Meg saw her trembling and immediately felt guilty, but she couldn't listen to her talk as if she knew what Justin was. He was not her ex-fiancé. She kneeled down and touched her cheek.

"Christine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all this to you in this way, but running away from love, causes the problems, not staying to fight for it. I love you like a sister, so please believe me when I tell you that Justin and Raoul are not the same." She started to tear up. "Now, I never want to know what he did to you because if I did I am sure I would find him and kill him on the spot."

She stood up, wondering who else heard her tirade. "I'm sorry Christine. I'm so, so sorry." She ran before she heard Christine call her name.

…..

One of many reasons why Christine agreed to move into Erik's house by the lake was the hope that her nightmares would cease to follow. However regardless of where someone resides, the past lives in you until you have the courage to set it free. Meg's words affected her deeply.

Was Justin like Raoul? Was she secretly hoping he would be like him, so she could make sense as to what happened to her? What did Meg mean about hurting two lives and running away from love? Christine had no idea her Angel was human. Why would Meg feel as if Christine wanted to remain ignorant of the fact? Erik left because of her?

She tossed and turned trying to get the image out of her mind but she couldn't fight it. It was too strong and it defined her too much.

_A few weeks passed since the first night when Raoul came banging on her door. Christine found herself living in a constant state of fear. When she refused to let him in, he broke the lock and came at her with a look she could only describe as certifiable. He has pushed her on to the bed and was about to tear her nightgown off, when she stabbed the knife right into his hand causing him to scream due to the pain and shock of being attacked. He became embarrassed for fear that Phillip would discover what had happen, so he ran away. Christine was left an emotional mess and spent that first night on her feet too petrified to attempt sleep._

_The moment the sun came up a new door was ordered and put in place. The servants would come and see to Christine. They asked if she needed a doctor or water to drink or wash with. Her meals were brought up to her and for the first few days she didn't dare bring herself to eat it, for she feared Raoul or his brother had poisoned the food. Finally after five days of borderline starvation, she had no choice but to eat._

_Once the staff told Raoul she had begun eating again, he attempted to woo her by sending short letter of apology, stating his actions were brought on by the poisons of alcohol. He blamed the indulging on Phillip, and begged Christine to allow him an audience so he could apologize in person. Christine didn't want to do it, but she couldn't believe what she saw those nights ago was the real Raoul. He was a changed person. Those words she had overheard could not have been his. The more time that passed, the more she began to believe his story of the bottle and how Philip was jealous of their happy union._

_In his latest letter he spoke of how Phillip was alone and would surely die alone because of his monstrous treatment of others. He then reminded Christine of what Phillip did to his own brother and how he nearly cost him her love._

"_Please dearest; I know I have no right to beg for a second chance. But if you ever believed in me, then I must ask once more for your forgiveness and allow me one more attempt to prove I am worthy of your heart._

_Yours._

_R"_

_Then one evening a knock came to her room. She knew who it was and she didn't bother to ask and make false pretences. He offered her lilies and was dressed just as he was when she first laid eyes in him at the café in Paris._

"_Little Lotte. How I have missed seeing you."_

"_Raoul, you shouldn't be here." She allowed him in, but kept her distance._

"_And yet you allow me to see you. My wonderful fiancé. Darling, dine with me tonight. Phillip is gone and we can take the house as our own. We can reconnect and take our rightful place in society."_

"_Raoul, you have no idea how much I want to believe you."_

"_Then do!" He was on his knees and took her hand. "I love you. Nothing has changed. I was blinded by desire and liquor, but no more. Have supper with me and we shall plan our nuptials. Don't let one mistake, ruin a lifetime of happiness."_

_Her eyes went to his bandaged hand. "Does it hurt?"_

"_I don't mind. I deserve to remember the pain I put you through."_

_She looked into his eyes, not quite forgiving him, but wanted desperately to believe him. "Where shall we go?"_

…

_Raoul arranged for the finest dress to be brought up for Christine and he wore a white tux with tails. They dined at a center table and were the ideal couple. As they danced on the floor she could hear people whispering how the future nobles made a stunning pair. For awhile she believed them. During the course of the evening, Raoul had ordered several bottles of Champaign and while he kept offering glasses and glasses to Christine, she refused and he would drink her share._

"_What? It would be rude to let it go to waste." He sneered and he drank the liquor like water._

_Christine saw him there, not truly enjoying the evening or the feast at his table but merely the allure of being seen. She began to believe everything was a horrible mistake. She told him she had a headache and wanted to go home. Reluctantly he agreed and the carriage took them back._

_When the met at the stairs, Christine gave him a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight. "You're drunk, Raoul. We can talk in the morning."_

_He pulled away. "I'm not drunk. I was having a good time. Something you don't know anything about. What do they teach girls in the theater these days?"_

_The comment brought back the conversation she had overhead between him and Phillip. "How to be a lady, apparently. Something that is a disappointment to you and Phillip." She ran up the stairs._

"_Huh? Get back here, woman!"_

_He tripped a few times, but was still able to beat Christine to her bedroom door. "What is it that you want? You've been a prisoner in that room and I wanted to go out with you. I tried making nice. Don't you want us back to how we used to be?"_

_She shook her head. "No. There is nothing I wish to go back to with you. Raoul, we weren't mean to be. I am not who you thought."_

"_Lotte…"_

"_And you are not who I thought. I will leave in the morning. I return your ring and your freedom." She placed the ring in his hand and was about to open her door, when he closed it shut._

"_Who do you think you are? You tell me it's over? You decide when you are to leave? No, Christine. I am the man I will do the calling off of engagements."_

_Her patience tried, she sighed. "Then call it off and move out of my way."_

"_Why you…." He slammed the ring down on the floor and kicked the bedroom door open dragging Christine inside. "What? Isn't this what you wanted? To get into bed for your headache? You're always so distant. So prim and proper all the time. Well you want out! Fine! I denounce our engagement and I denounce you!"_

"_Let go of me!" She struggled to break free and make a run for the stairs but his hold was too strong._

"_Not yet! You've been here for several months now, what four maybe five? You've been wearing the finest clothes and eating the fines meals. You owe me."_

"_I owe you nothing! You are a cad and a liar and a louse. Like your brother!"_

"_I am NOTHING like my brother! You uppity wrench. I'll show you what it means to be a whore!"_

_He ripped her dress in half and pushed her with all his force on to the bed, causing her to hit the headboard. As his laughter was dripping in malice, he climbed on top of her._

"_Pity you can't scream, Lotte. No matter, I'll make sure we do this again so you can._

….

Erik had been playing a tune to help him find the right notes for his harmony, when he heard noises coming from Christine's bedroom.

"Angel, are you alright?"

There was no answer, but within second he heard the noise again. He got up, but then wondered if he should disturb her in her bedchamber. He paced for a few moments unsure of what to do. Then he heard her again, only this time he could make out the words.

"Stop! No! I said No!"

"Damn it to hell!" He ran calling her name. "Christine?"

He opened the door and saw her tossing violently almost falling off the bed. He steadied her and gently spoke her name to wake her.

"Christine…..Christine…."

"No! Get away! Stop, I beg you!"

"You're having a bad dream, Angel. Wake up! Your Erik is here." He shook her again.

Her eyes flickered open. She was in a deep sweat. "Erik?"

"Yes, my Angel, I'm here. Your Erik is here." He began to rock her.

She placed her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "My Erik….Always."


	17. Chapter 17

**Once again thank you for your support and reviews. They mean a great deal. I own nothing.**

"Hush, my dear. It's alright. I've got you now." Erik steadied himself as he felt Christine wrap her arms around his neck for dear life. _What monstrous dream did she have to make her want to cling to me?_ He could still feel her trembling. "Angel, look at me. It's over. My God, you're drenched." He felt her back and became alarmed.

"It was terrible…." Christine tried to calm her breathing but she couldn't. All she could see was Raoul coming towards her over and over again. "It will never be over." Her eyes were far away.

Erik knew these reactions, these night sweats, they haunted him for years. He faced those demons in the day and then became a victim to them at night. Why would such violent dreams plague his Angel? He had to act at once. Without thinking he let go and placed his hand by Christine's ear.

"Angel, come back to me. Don't let this nightmare take hold of you. You are stronger than mere imaginary images. You are not a victim, remember?"

She could hear his voice calling to her without really hearing his words; she slowly turned and looked into his eyes. He gently clutched her hair and touched her ear.

"What's this?"

She turned to see what he felt. "What is it?"

"Well, I'll be." He then pulled a coin out of thin air. "Maybe this is what caused you such heavy slumbers. My, my, we will need to keep this occupation under wraps from Antoinette, eh?" He chuckled and watched her eyes for acknowledgement.

She was stunned and then speechless. _How did he do that? Why would he decide to use magic to….._She then smiled in spite of herself and to her surprised she joined in on the joke. "Can you really blame me? Ballet girls make next to nothing." She then heard his infectious laugh and she couldn't help but do the same.

His finger slowly traced the outline of her face. "Then we better get you ready for the Diva spot sooner than later, no?"

He was about to pull his finger away, when she grabbed it. "How did you know what to do? How did you know what would distract me and bring me back from….there"

He sighed. "Angel, I know all too well the horrors the night can bring. However, it took me a long time to realize that I can control my fears. Dreams can only hurt me, if I allow them to. A friend told me that, and now I can tell this to you." He smiled, but it was heavy. _What could have caused such fear in those eyes? What did that boy do to her?_

"Do you want to tell me about ….."

"No!" She cut his question off quickly. "I would rather forget it. Another distraction perhaps?"

He nodded. "Very well, let's get you out of those wet clothes and into a bath." The moment the words escaped his lips he realized the implication and tried to recover. "I mean… That I….. Not we of course, just you…. You can get out of those clothes and I will arrange for your.. er… bath." He nodded as if he was satisfied with his explanation.

Christine didn't understand why he looked flustered all of a sudden. She decided to not bother him for more explanations and simply agreed. She got out of bed and stopped by the dresser to pull out another nightgown. Erik saw her and started to walk away, when she called his name.

"Erik?"

He answered, visibly worried. "Yes?" D_ear God what will she ask of me?_

She stood with the nightgown in her hand. "Remember when you first brought me here?"

Instantly calmer he replied, "Of course, my child."

"You said you brought things back from my apartment, correct?"

Not understanding her questions, he came closer."That's correct."

"But I don't own these many clothes. In fact all of these things are beyond what I can afford."

His face fell. Fortunately for him, his mask was on otherwise he would be done for. "I may have added a few items."

"A few?" Erik." She walked over to the closet. "There are gowns in here, I will never have the occasion to wear them!"

"Don't say that." He instantly went and grabbed her hands. "You will wear them, when you are the next Diva to grace the stage. Mark my words."

"But…"

"You doubt your Angel?" He brought his masked side up to her face and looked her straight in the eye? "Is that doubt a see?"

She giggled. "Erik!"

"A trace?" He brought his face back up and then down again. "Hmm?"

She was now in a state of giggles. He was delighted to hear those sounds coming from her room and not the ones of terror from before.

"I'll start your bath and allow you some privacy to get out of those things."

She nodded as he took her robe off the hanger and handed it to her. Within seconds she heard him call her name from the bathroom. He arranged the water nice and hot and she did a double look when she noticed white bubbles all around the water.

"What's this?"

He became bashful and Christine wasn't sure if she liked him liked him more like this or his usual secure self. He coughed and as if he could read her mind he became stoic in his posture, almost as if he was allowing Christine to choose her favorite side of the masked suitor.

"Is there a problem? It's just as you once told me you liked your baths. The water very hot, and white bubbles all around to lather up and soak in." He showed her where the fresh towels were. "I thought tonight would be an excellent night for it, don't you think?"

She couldn't believe he remembered her telling him that. She was only a child then. "You remembered that? I barely remember telling you that story."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I remember everything you ever said, Christine Daae." _Even when she pledged her love to that boy? Stop! Not now! Just take your leave and go. _"I think I'll come back with some brandy. Yes, brandy." He said it again to convince himself of his choice and rid the voices in his head.

Christine got into the hot bath and she felt the weight of the world being lifted off her shoulders. She saw the tiny, delicate soaps that were laid out for her. She picked each one up and brought them to her nose. Never before had she smelled such fragrances. She decide to ask Erik as soon as he returned, where he had found such aromas.

Nearly an hour later, Erik knocked on the door. He had wanted to allow her some privacy, but also calm his inner demons from coming back and causing his mind to doubt there innocent acts of Christine's friendship. For her knew just that gift alone was more than he deserved.

"Still indulging in the bubbles?" He had one hand carrying the tray, while his other was covering his eyes. She laughed and he pulled his hand down.

"I'm descent, Monsieur. Oh Erik, you should really try this. It's heaven." He gave her a passing glance and then spoke to calm his racing heart.

"Somehow I think I would look awfully funny in there with my suit." He handed her a glass. "Sip it slowly."

"I…..Erik, I don't drink very much. Thank you, but no."

He stood there regal as a king. "Angel, you have had a distressful night. One or two sips are allowed and you are of age."

"I just don't want to forget my senses." She looked at him skeptically.

"I would never allow you to lose your head. Just a sip will warm you and then you can get back to bed, okay?"

"But…."

"What have I said about obeying your elders?"

"And what have I said abut you not being old!" She wasn't used to disagreeing with him, but she felt this subjected needed to be put to bed. She also found sparing with him exhilarating.

"Would you settle for a compromise?" He took a sip out of his glass.

"On?" She tried to disguise her smile.

"I shall tell you my age, if you take a sip."

She splashed the water with her hand. "No fair! You know I've been asking forever."

"Then it's a win- win situation." He winked.

"So your playful side comes out…. Or is it your vindictive side, in the means of getting your own way."

"Okay, so I'm not an old man, but forever a child." He handed her the glass.

She accepted, and placed the tip of the glass upon her lips. Erik was never more jealous of an object in all his life. _If only I could be that glass. Shut up, you fool._

"I shall sip and you shall say your age on the count of three, agreed?"

He nodded his reply.

"I'll count."She was so excited, it reminded her of their early years. "One…..Two…Three!" As she sipped she heard his voice whisper "35."

"That's not old! I was expecting much more."

"Ah, because I look like a lecherous old man." He grinned until he saw her eyes. "Angel?"

"You could never be that to me." She stared at him for what seemed like a lifetime, until she broke away to take another sip of brandy. "This is good."

Erik could sense a change in the air between them once more. He took the glass away from her. "I only said two sips, remember?"

She smiled. "Erik, where did you get these wonderful soaps?"

"Persia." His answer was flat. "I think it is high time you….."

"Will you tell me about those days?"

"Christine, those were not happy times. The less you know the better." Her turned away.

"Is that what you meant before, about dreams not hurting you. Did you have dreams of your time in Persia?"

"No, those haunts stay with me, forever. The dreams I spoke of were from a much earlier time."

He heard the water dripping and realized Christine was getting out of the bathtub. Luckily, he was still turned around. She placed her robe on and dried her wet hair with the towel. She passed by Erik and opened the door. He almost swooned at the scent of her clean, freshly dried body.

"Angel, will you stay until I fall asleep."

"Hmm? Oh… Of course, Christine. Tell me when you are decent and under the covers."

A few moments passed, and he heard his name coming from her angelic voice. _There it is. The note needed for my harmony….perhaps another time. For it is best if I leave when she sleeps._

"Angel, I'm ready."

He massaged his forehead. Tonight would surely kill him. He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of her bed. "Now then, would you like a story or a song? Better yet, a duet?"

"Erik, what if they come back?"

"The? Oh, the dreams." He thought for a moment. "If they do you tell them your mysterious and scary Angel will frighten them away!" He dropped both of hands n the bed, making a thump sound, causing her to jump. She then started to laugh as she shook her head.

"Erik, will you please tell me how your bad dreams stopped bothering you?"

"Don't misunderstand dear heart, they are still with me, but they don't define me. I replaced those visions and real life has proven that what those images were, are of the past. Not my future."

She sat up mesmerized. "How?"

"Well my mother for example. She told me long ago that no one would love me. That I was an abomination. The Devil's child. She would lock me up in the attic with no mirrors. She refused to let me see….me. Although some might consider that kindness, she was really doing it to spare herself. She said I was a monster and no one would love me. But then I met Antoinette and Megan. They love me. They aren't afraid or ashamed of me. So my mother's taunting, stopped affecting me. For when I wake up, I see love in their eyes. Their eyes are the ones that mattered."

"Your own mother? Erik, I never knew." _Why didn't I know how much he needed support and love? He was always giving it to me. Was I that blind to think he didn't need it? All humans want acceptance and belonging. Why did I deny him that? We talked about everything…..I never let his being a voice stand in the way of that….Unless, Meg was right. Did I choose to keep him at bay? Did I deny his existence as a human? As a ….man?_

"It isn't important." Erik was about to stand up, when she asked him another question.

"Did you leave her and live with Madame Giry?"

"I…. No. I did leave home, when I was still a young boy. My mother wanted to condemn me into an asylum. I decided to spare us both that scene. So I ran away and took up with some gypsies. I learned magic and a bit of medicine….. and I learned to sing for my supper. I met Antoinette right before I left them.

"Gypsies? My, Erik that sound so exotic."

"If sleeping in a cage and being robbed of your dignity is exotic….." _Did I just say that? _"I mean…" He couldn't hide it now. "Damn it! Christine I don't mean to be mean. I don't want you to have my old nightmares."

"Shh…. You don't frighten me. What happened? When did you leave there?"

Erik wasn't sure what made him tell her. Maybe it was because he had ever spoke the word out loud? Maybe it was because she asked him? Or maybe it was just because he needed to let the demons out once and for all? All he knew was once the words came pouring out of him, he couldn't stop. "I left when I was in my early teens. I had to. I couldn't stand the abuse any longer. The constant beatings, the rape….I couldn't ask it any longer. I had to leave, Christine. I had to!"

Her eyes widened. "Rape?" She was visibly shaking but Erik didn't notice as he was too.

"The day before I left he hit me over the head and kept coming at me, over and over again. I didn't think I would live thought the night. When morning came and I was still alive, I vowed I would leave and he would not stop me."He looked at her intently. "He would stop no one any longer. I waited for him to come and get ready for the afternoon show. He would immediately become angry because I wasn't in my cage before the performance. I left him come behind me, and as soon as he was distracted, I rammed the knife into his heart. I told you I learned some medicine, with those people. I had mastered the human body, and therefore knew where all the vital organs were. He was dead within seconds." Antoinette had gotten to know me when the fair was sin Paris. She felt sorry for the hideous beast. She saw the whippings, but nothing else. She is the one who gave me the knife.

"Merciful God….."

"I left and never looked back. I ended up in Italy and that's where I trained with a master masonry." He was shaking so, his hands couldn't keep still. He then remembered where he was and who he was with. "Christine I beg you please…. Forgive me, I didn't mean for you to ever know that." He cursed himself. "Now you'll never see me as a man, will you? It's bad enough my face is poison, now so is my body."

_If he ever found out he would see me as disgusting. A reminder of what he fights to forget…._"Angel, no! Don't apologize to me. You did nothing wrong. You felt violated and worthless. You had to defend your life! That's why you wanted to hide from others for so long." _It's just as I feel._

He was still shaking and not sure of what he was saying. "I never told anyone that…..The rape….Antoinette may have guessed but for me to openly say it. To be less of a man than I already am. Man? What pathetic excuse for a man. If you didn't want me then, you certainly won't want me now. He covered his unmasked face with his hands.

_Want you then? But there was another woman who you…..I WAS THE WOMAN YOU LOVED?! _She swallowed hard_. Say something to him! _"Angel, You're the bravest, the strongest, and the gentlest man I know!" _Why didn't I ask him to show himself to me? Why did I believe in a voice and not the man the voice belonged to? _ _Did I contribute to his need to hide behind that mask? I could have accept him then….Is that why he won't show me now? I had to have known he was real. Ghosts or spirits don't make one want to touch and be touched by….._

_I was scared. Those feelings, they were so strong and consuming…..I didn't want him to be real, because I would have to face those feelings. I didn't know how to react to them. I didn't know what they meant until now. _"Erik, look at me. Angel, none of it was your fault." _I brought your life nothing but woe._

He brought his face up to meet hers .His eyes were stained with tears. She opened her arms and reached for him, as she wanted to do so many times before when he was her Angel of Music in voice alone. He clung to her tightly, as both of their tears began to fall.

"Angel…Erik, I did you a terrible injustice."


	18. Chapter 18

He nestled closer to her, enjoying the smooth, soft skin that enveloped his frame. He was afraid to move; for fear that this wasn't real and at moment he would wake again, holding the empty air.

Christine slowly touched his chin to lift his head up and look at her. "Angel, I did wrong…"

He sniffed away his final tears, and smoothed his hair. "Wrong? I am the one that was supposed to comfort you. Instead, here you sit, allowing me to unburden my wretched soul. I'm the wrong doer as usual. Forgive me for this unpleasant encounter."

_Unpleasant? _"Why would holding you be unpleasant? Didn't you say that we were equals? That no one is above anyone anymore. Don't you remember when you revealed yourself to me as your true self, and not as my maestro?"

"Yes, but I meant that for you. I am not a celestial being. I am a mere mortal and …"

"A man." She smiled and found herself slightly blushing at the pronunciation. "Erik, I should have sought this out long ago. Instead I kept my inner self hidden. I was afraid of you."

He looked away, feeling more embarrassed. "I realize that."

"No! Her fingers touched his masked face, and he flinched, causing her to move back. "Erik, I wasn't going to remove it. I didn't mean I feared you would hurt me, I was afraid of the feelings you stirred inside me. I was so young and I had never even known such emotions existed. Had I stood up to my fears and ask you to show me who you were…. If I had just pursued the truth that my heart was telling me to do…..You would have had no reason to run away. "

Erik stood up and shook his head in denial. "You were a young woman, who I had been deceiving for years. What were you supposed to do? How would you have known otherwise?"

"I knew…..it's only now that I am able to admit that everything that happened was my fault. I wanted for so long to blame someone else or something, but the truth is I caused our fates to be bleak."

Erik wouldn't hear of it. "Christine, please don't take this burden on yourself. Even if you would have asked for me to appear, I wouldn't have come. I couldn't have risked …..Rejection from you would have killed me." He sighed.

"The pain of the past was my own doing. When I first heard you crying over your father's death, praying for his Angel to come and find you, I was moved. Here I was a grown man, who never thought about the loss of my father… my mother…until I heard them expressed thought the eyes of a lost child. You reminded me so of myself. It was all so innocent then. I only wanted to do good."

"Erik, you are full of good. You saved me all those years ago. I was all alone and drowning. You threw me a lifeline and brought me back to solid ground."

He smiled at her loving face. "Angel, I tried so hard to stop what was the inevitable. I thought that even though God made me this way." He gestured his face. "He at least spared my heart for ever becoming a victim to love's folly." He paused and stared at her. "I was so sure, so smug. I should have known that love was going to have its way with me yet."

"Why did you say you wouldn't have revealed yourself to me?"

He laughed at the question. "Because I never thought I would have to. Until…. Him."

Her breathing became shaky the moment Raoul's name was brought up. Erik began pacing and she realized that he only did that when he was nervous or had some pressing news to share. "He wasn't what you thought him to be."

"No? Wasn't he handsome? Wasn't he young with a title of nobility to boot? Couldn't he take out a carriage of fine horses and command the respect by every man and the hearts of any lady that he wished? He didn't need to buy up café in order to enjoy a meal, did he?"

Her eyes were filling with tears, as Erik continued. "I saw the two of you together. I heard your talks….. He was there and you started coming late to our lessons." It was as if he was forced to swallow a bitter pill and the bile was coming up.

She shook her head violently. "He kept making me stay! I kept telling him I had to…wanted to come for our lessons. I hated it when he made me tardy."

"You could have stopped it." His voice betrayed him. He meant to sound contrite, but the pain was obvious. "Christine…."

She felt so small under his gaze. "I was wrong, so wrong. If I could go back…."

He lifted his hand up to stop her from continuing. "Don't. You were 18. 18 year old girls are curious with love and I had given you nothing but mind games. He was all I couldn't be….. And never will be."

"Exactly." She said it with conviction, knowing that Raoul could never hold a candle to her Angel. Only Erik misunderstood her reply.

"So you can understand how it must have felt like for me, then. One night I…..I'm so embarrassed for telling you this, but it must be said now. I followed you and him….up on this very roof."

"The roof…Oh God. You heard everything?"

He nodded. "I heard his devotion of one love and one lifetime and saw your acceptance. I saw him kiss you and saw that you didn't stop him. He spoke of leaving Paris and building a new life. Your new life, without me."

His words stung Christine, but his voice wasn't of malice. It was as if he were repeating facts. Christine could not hold back her tears. She felt she deserved what happened to her, after knowing all the pain she had caused him.

"I knew I had only one chance to convince you that there was another alternative. That music and the stage could not be shutout of your life. I had to convince you that a life with him would mean just that. He didn't have the heart and soul you and I did. He could never understand." He then pressed his hands together tightly. "I had to tell you that there was one other suitor that longed to be by your side. One more man that desperately wanted to earn that right."

He told the next part never making eye contact with her. "I had the whole thing planned out. We were going to have our normal lesson, and then I would ask you to join me for supper. I would tell you of all the things I had in store. My plans to write operas with you as the lead and how I longed to be given the change to court you and prove that I could make you happy, even happier than your boy."

"Why didn't you?" Her voice was filled with regret and desperation.

"I was about to, but then I overheard your conversation with Antoinette. You had come to her to discuss matters of the heart and she offered you her blessing when you told her of your love for the Vicomte."

Her eyes crossed. "When did I do that?" She was now standing a few feet away from him.

He looked at her sharply."Come now, my dear. You told her about your newest suitor and how his thoughts infiltrated your mind and soul and you were unsure of how to handle such emotions."

Christine thought back long and hard and she did recall speaking to Madame Giry, but it wasn't about Raoul. It was about her feelings for what she thought was a spirit. "Erik, I was speaking of Madame Giry about you! How I felt feelings that felt so unearthly, and yet they seemed so natural. How every time I heard his voice I felt as if I were home. Raoul's name came up, because I was using him as a substitute. A poor, cheap substitute for you!

He was dumbfounded. "You spoke to her of me?" He felt as if he was going to collapse from the pain his heart felt. "You mean that if I would have appeared as I had planned you would…you would have been mine?"

She couldn't speak, she grasped for the bed as she felt her knees giving out. Erik's mind was racing.

_Could Antoinette have known she was speaking of me? No…She couldn't have. She never would think that Christine could have loved….Dear God, she loved me._

Christine found her voice. "Madame Giry. …She knew. She knew how I felt and she knew you were real. She could have helped us; instead she pushed me away from you. Why?"

Erik blocked out her questions. He couldn't hear her. If he had heard her words he would have had to acknowledge the fact that Antoinette... his sister betrayed him. Instead he spoke of his plan again.

"I would have asked you to supper and then when you would question how an Angel could love a mortal, I would appear and hope that we had a chance to really talk before the discussion fell to my mask."

"Erik, when will you come to understand I didn't give a damn about your mask? I don't now and I wouldn't have then!"

"Maybe not the mask, but Ah… what's behind it."

She climbed up from the bed and walked towards him, desperately trying to make him see that his face was not the obstacle. "You are the one that wishes to keep it hidden. I am ready to see all you have to show me."

"I think there have been far too many revelations for one evening."

_Or not enough…_

"Uncle Erik! Christine!"

Erik stopped in his tracks. "Who's that? Is that Megan? How did she get in here?"

Christine shook her head just as confused as he was. Then she remembered her idol threat about breaking in if she had to. "What time is it?"

He took out his pocket watch and gasped. "Daylight. You'll be late for rehearsal. "Come you must return."

He took her by the hand and let her to the main hallway, where they ran into a dripping wet Meg Giry.

Christine spoke first. "Meg, what on earth?"

"I know, but I had to find you and there was no boat down the passageway I encountered." She then did a quick look about with her eyes. "Uncle Erik, this place is amazing."

"Later, Megan. Why are you here?"

"Simple really. If Christine is late for dress rehearsals Mama will have all are hides!"

Erik nodded. "Take her then, be careful. Christine you can use the mirror passageway. Megan?"

"Yes?" She looked at him with earnest.

"Forget your way, understood?"

"But..."She saw his eyes and knew it would be best not to fight him on this. "Yes, Uncle Erik."

Erik then took Christine's arm and pulled her aside. "You can change upstairs, as it is dress rehearsal. May we…. Talk more later?"

Her reply was to softly kiss his unmasked cheek. His hand instantly went to where her lips brushed moments ago.

"Later then. Now go, both of you." He watched Christine take charge leading a very intrigued Meg through the mirror. _Later with Christine...Right now, Antoinette…_


	19. Chapter 19

Meg and Christine walked through the passageways in silence. Christine's head was steel reeling over her conversation with Erik, while Meg couldn't ignore the look of anguish and pain in her uncle's eyes.

"Christine, I know that we ended things earlier rather badly. I just wanted to say that…."

"No, Meg, really." She stopped walking and turned to face her. "You were speaking from your heart, as I was." She looked at her hoping she understood her reasoning for being cautious of Justin.

Meg only nodded. "You and Uncle Erik seemed to be in a rather serious discussion. Did I interrupt?" When Christine did not answer and simply motioned for her to follow, Meg went back to being her old self. "God, I really hope I did interrupt something!"

"Meg!" Christine was both annoyed and amused. "I'm not sure what will happen now. I only know that I can't lose him again." She stopped causing Meg to bump into her. "Sorry."

"You can't lose him now, he just got you back. Apart some future discussions with Mama, that I am sure will be heard throughout the Opera house, you two are finally on your way together."

"Oh, Meg. It isn't so simple. He has been through so much heartache, mostly because of me. I am not sure he could handle more and I don't know if I could allow myself to give him any more burdens."

Meg was frustrated at best. "Love is not a burden. Love is a gift, and not everyone is given a second chance." She stopped her friend this time, by moving in front of her."

"Careful, there are traps set…."

Meg grabbed her by the arm. "I did not get all wet and risk my uncle's wrath for breaking into his sacred home, just so you would give up on yourself and him."

"I thought you came down because I would be late for rehearsals?" She had an inquisitive look on her face.

"That too! Now, come on and pick up the pace…..I'll race you!"

…

"Come now, everyone. We have five minutes before we begin the rehearsal. I want to see everyone in Act one, Scene one costumes. No exception!"

Monsieur Reyes was about to have a nervous breakdown. Everything in this production was going awry. Three of the dance captains were out with the flu, and the leads were hardly perfect. They were not grasping the pronunciations properly and with the Italian language being so strict, he often heard the meaning of the lines and songs being altered because they were too lazy to learn properly the first time. If that weren't enough, the set pieces were arriving late and was doubtful everything would be in place by opening night. Unless this dress rehearsal proved him wrong, he knew this would be a very short production.

_If only Antoinette could influence her brother and allow us the use of some of his alternative pieces…..If I have to resort to pulling this show and doing the Marriage of Figaro one more time…_

Up above, far left of the stage in box five stood a very watchful Madame Giry she always chose to view the production from this view whenever it ran its first dress rehearsal. The angle was perfect to view any out of step footwork or timing issues. As she was about to mark her first correction note, she sensed she was not alone. Without a single movement other than her pen on to the sheet of paper she addressed the intruder.

"I'm afraid you picked a very dismal day to watch the performance, Erik. The cast is not well, both literally and figuratively. My dance captains are useless."

He scoffed at her unsupportive dictation. "Is that the note you write? What kind of a Ballet Mistress are you, when all you do is write down pointless corrections and let your stars twist in the wind?"

Her eyes never left the stage. "Do you speak of Meg or Christine? I have a feeling we both know that your Angel was not meant to flounce around the stage."

Erik wanted throw her from the box, but clutched the chair instead, as he leaned in for support. "Christine is to flourish on that stage with her voice, and you know damn well her dancing is far better than your chosen dance captains!"

"Then what will I do with Meg?" She then spotted two girls at the end of the line behind the rhythm. "Damn, I told them to watch and keep up! "

She began writing again, when Erik grabbed the pen from her tight grasp. "What are you doing? I'm working. I would never disturb you when you are at work."

"No, your disturbances occur after hours, dear sister. And in regards to Megan, you would think that having one's own mother as Ballet Mistress would help one's career. Instead, it prohibits it. Why do you condemn her to the back row?"

"Now you listen to me dear brother, I will run my dancers as I see fit. Do you think I would be this hard on my own daughter if I did not know she was capable of much more? One day, she will thank me. As for your precious Christine, she should not be cuddled. Great artists are marked by great pain."

"Pain, Madame? By pain do you mean professional or personal?"

This brought her eyes to his. "What has come over you today?"

"Perhaps I have finally seen the light and therefore am in no mood for another farce." Moving closer to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders."You're so tense. Why?" He began massaging her shoulders, feeling her body became less rigid. "Are you struggling with something? Something that you have been keeping hidden?" With each movement of his hands she could feel his grip getting tighter and tighter.

"Erik…..Your hands are too rough."

He ignored her and kept going, easing up a bit, only to press down harder. "Madame, you have not been properly relaxing your upper muscles. What kind of example are you setting for your girls, eh?"

"Erik Stop! You're hurting me." She felt as if her shoulders would crack, she started to feel weak.

"Hmm?"He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Too soft? Not enough pressure?" His hands had moved further and further towards her neck, causing an immobilizing hold. "Is this better?"

"Er…..ik….." She couldn't breathe; her air was being cut off by his monstrous hold."I… can't…."

"Breathe, Madame? Nonsense, you wouldn't be able to talk, if you couldn't breathe and I can hear you perfectly. Just as well as I did the night you told Christine to pursue Raoul de Chagny!" He gave her one final tightening of his wrists on her neck and then released her, causing her to collapse onto the first row chair. "You really must get regular massages. You can't risk having such poor stamina."

Her hands went to her throat in a useless attempt to hide the marks that would soon form. She was panting and her eyes were with tears, but not from sorrow, it was a reaction to almost being strangled to death. She coughed a few times, and although she still wasn't strong enough, she got up on her feet and stared at him wanting to speak, but her voice had not returned.

Erik's glare spoke of rage and violence. She has seen that look once before. It was when he has killed his former master in the traveling fair. She pretended to be calm, but inside she was afraid, very, very afraid.

"What's the matter, Madame? Cat got your tongue? Perhaps you need a bit of air? Shall we?"

He motioned to the exit and although being alone with him was the last thing she wanted to do, she knew denying him would have been her far worse. She nodded and led them out of the theatre and into the street.

Outside, she felt her speech return and the color back in her cheeks. "Erik, I have no idea what you think or have been told, but if you think I'm going to help you relieve that horrific day, you are mistaken. It was two years ago for God's sake. She chose another man. I did not make her do anything. Stop looking for someone to blame, when no one is to blame. You cannot choose love, love chooses you. If you must blame something, blame her foolish heart for selecting a passing fancy, over a real certainty. I will not stand for this type of behavior. She didn't want you. Now get over it!"

He saw red and placed his hand on her mouth. "You shut your mouth! Shut your mouth, or I will!" You heartless, gutless woman. I wept like a baby in your arms that night. I cried for hours and hours cursing my existence, and you knew. You knew she wasn't talking about that insolent boy. How many times since that night have you mocked me? She came and spoke of her love for me. A love that at the time, she felt mad about. She had no idea I was real, she had no idea these feeling she had… the feelings I stirred inside her, were normal and natural. She was looking to you for guidance.

One, to explain to her what she was feeling was in fact natural. She was experience gown up love with all its joy and despair. Two, you could have told her that I was real. That she was not loving in vain or wasting her heart on something that could never be. You knew I loved her! You had the answer to both our prayers and you dismissed it. That's not all you did was it?"

"Erik…"

"Shut up! I will let you know when you can speak! Do you understand?" He has been standing there grasping her mouth, caught up in his rage. He then broke his hold of her and she now could see he was trembling.

"Let me explain. I had my reasons."

"You drove her to that sinful boy's arms and together they fled. All the while telling me that they were in love and that I should accept the choice. Why? Why did you hurt me so? Why did you drive her into that debauchery of an engagement?" He regained his composure and grasped the lapels on his jacket. "Speak! Now!" He purposely kept his distance, for he knew he would not be able to trust himself from hurting her if he was arms length to her. He had to control his animal inside. She had saved him long ago and her daughter was like his own child. He had to regain some sense of control.

"Erik, I don't know what brought all this on, but relationships end, some for as much as a reason as it's a new day, rather than some hideous act. You can't blame me for why her engagement did not work out." When he did not answer, she continued wanting to show she did not fear him.

"Maybe I could see the affection she had for you, her great tutor, but I saw beyond a shadow of a doubt your intense and all consuming love for her. A girl of 18. Erik, do you really think that would have lasted? Young girls fall in love many times over, and it is not their fault, it is the way their young hearts work. Kindness, curiosity, and allure all make the heart start to play tricks on them. What young girl would have been able to accept the great challenge of loving a man like you?"

"Is so incomprehensible to think that someone like her could love someone like me? Am I that deplorable that a beautiful woman could not even fathom a relationship with me?"

"You know I don't think that. And Christine was only a child, not a woman." She was inches from him now. He hadn't noticed as his head was facing the ground. She was about to reach for him when he stiffened.

"Don' touch me. I don't want your conniving hands on me." He sneered.

"Erik, she would never have accepted you as you are. If I would have told her that you were real, she would have demanded to see you."

"I was going to show her my true self!"

"With or without your mask?"

He kneeled onto the street, ripping his mask off, throwing it at her. "You know nothing of what she would have done. What she will do!"

"Erik, she saw you as her great musical God, what did she call you? Her Angel of Music, was it? She would have run screaming, not being able to comprehend all that you are. You are so much more than just a…pretty face." She picked up his mask with care. "I know you hate me now, but you would have hated me more if I had allowed such a union to take place and have to deal with the consequences. She would have ran and never come back. At least now she is here and you see her from afar."

He looked up at her, with his eyes squinting. "She would have seen the beauty underneath."

"And what of your past crimes? Would she in her youth understand those? She would have seen a cold hearted killer."

He got on his feet enraged. "I did nothing wrong. I was defending my life!"

"And in Persia? Were you defending your life then? What about Luciana?"She eyed him pointy.

"Luciana? How did you know? I never told you about Luciana."

"Were you defending your life from her? Or in Persia with those assassinations? Torture chambers?"

"Stop...Don't…."

"Erik, don't you see? Her rejection then would have killed you as opposed to what I was able to do. I had to spare you from that. I loved you too much to have to defend your life to some ignorant child, who will never know of the existence of the greatest man that would ever love her."

"You manipulated me and robbed her of her choice. You changed the course of our lives and did it all while pretending to love me."

"Pretend? Erik, I do love you. I will do anything to protect my family. You and Meg. The others be damned and I have no apologies." She handed him his mask but he did not accept it. Instead he pushed her hand away.

"You have no apologies, and I have no forgiveness. You interfered once, but you will not do so again. Do you hear me?"

"What are you saying?"

"Only that Christine has returned to the where she belongs. I don't care about her past, as she doesn't care about mine. I only care about the future. She will take her rightful place on that stage and I will bring her to light. We will have our second change and this time, I will let nothing come between us. Nothing!

"Wait, what are you implying? Are you saying you will teach her again? You can't make her the Diva of this Opera house. Please! Leave her alone! Don't go near her!

"YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO! YOU WILL NEVER STAND IN OUR WAY AGAIN!" He grabbed her and rammed her body against the wall. "Hear me very carefully, dear sister. If you so much as prohibit one lesson, one meeting, one encounter, there will be war between us."

"Erik….Listen to me... She can't return to the stage…..It will be our downfall!"

"Your downfall. We are over. Your brother is dead, and the killer you know so well is alive. You know what I am capable of." He then placed his mouth to her ear. "Consider this your only warning. Stay out of my affairs."

He took the mask and tossed it into the alley feeling as if was vandalized by Antoinette's touch. Never looking back he disappeared into the shadows.

A/N: Now why would Madame Giry be so adamant about their lessons? How the hell did she know about Luciana? All will be revealed in time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for staying with me. I appreciate all of you who read, review and follow this story. I own nothing, but love them all. Well, I don't love the Fop, but I think you all knew that. ;)**

Antoinette could not stop holding her breath. She couldn't move. She knew she had hurt him, but in her heart she would do it again. She knew his dreams of a fairytale love affair would only end in despair. She brushed off her dress and turned to make sure she was alone. She was too shaken up to return to the stage. Instead she walked back to her home.

_Erik…..You fall for a child who is unequipped to handle you. For to love you, means to love all of you. Not to condone….but to understand. She sees you as her white knight, and you are far from that. Whoever loves Christine will need to be father and lover to her. She is not up to the task of truly loving you. Yes, you will get hurt, but you will hurt her far more. For no one since her father could make her light up the way you could. Once she knows your secrets…..all of them, who will be left to light her up?_

She had walked quickly as her mind was racing. She opened her door with her hands still shaking from earlier. She had halfway hoped to see him there, looking out the window, or playing his violin, or maybe, searching the cupboards for the cookies he so devoured.

"Erik?" She whispered it at first, but then raised her voice and beckoned his name again. "Erik?"

Silence echoed. It surrounded her and she was suffocating. She closed her eyes. She did not regret her actions. She then opened her eyes quickly. "Dear God….Their lessons!"

She ran to her bedroom and ransacked her desk drawer, searching for it. She went through every paper, every card, and note throwing all the context all on the floor, until she saw the all too familiar emblem. For a split second, she thought she had thrown it out, or someone had taken it. Her heart began to beat again once she saw the embroidered envelope with her name.

_Madame Antoinette Giry,_

_The Comte de Chagny requests an audience with you to discuss a matter of great importance. Your discretion and obedience is highly recommended._

_X_

She held the note as if it was a spear and with a far off look in her eyes, she poked the pointed edge into her heart.

….

"Alright cast! That will be all for today. I will be sending my decision by letter in two days time. Dismissed." Monsieur Reyes patted his forehead with a handkerchief and groaned leaving the stage.

Christine and Meg eyed one another and met by the stairs. Meg was fit to be tied.

"Can you believe those two pigs? How many times did Mama tell them about keeping in time? Now those two cows will have probably cost us this production!"

"Meg!" Christine looked around making sure no one could hear her. "It wasn't just them. Our line was weak, and the leads are….."

"Are abdominal." She crossed her arms.

"Stop!" She smacked her arm.

"Really, Christine. How long have you been my uncle's pupil? This was ghastly. Worst than I imagined. No wonder Mama refused to come down with notes. She's probably out trying to see if they still accept orphans at 18." She sighed. "You know this show won't last the week. Then guess what?"

Christine looked at her in innocence. "What?"

"Marriage of Figaro, here we come. You know how many ballet numbers are in that show?"

Christine knew it was wiser to be silent. Instead she took her friend by the arm and tried to lead her out of the theatre.

"None! None, Christine. So instead of being in the back row, I will be in no row at all." She sighed. "At least you can audition."

"Meg, please. You know I'm not ready to audition for the lead."

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you leave that up to Erik….Christine!"

Christine thought Meg had seen red. "Dear God, have you gone mad? What is it?"

"Oh My God! Now is the time! " Meg started to laugh with glee.

"For…..what…" _Okay, stay calm. She has always stood by me…._

"Don Juan Triumphant! It has arias and romance, and a real plot and dances. Many, many dances!"

"Meg, what show is this? I've never heard of it."

This caused her friend to laugh even louder. "Of course not. Uncle Erik wrote it."

With pride, Christine responded."His own show… finished?"

Meg nodded. Placing her hands on Christine's shoulders, she replied with gusto. "We now need to ensure he presents it to Monsieur Reyes."

"We?" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh, I stand corrected. Sorry, Christine. I mean you of course!"

…..

In the dark Antoinette sat remembering the Comte's words of venom as if it were yesterday.

"_Antoinette?"_

"_Yes, Anton?" She had been writing notes for a new routine and was pressed for time. Monsieur Reyes' interruption was not welcomed._

"_You have a visitor. I think you should be hospitable."_

_She looked at him dumbfounded. "Who would visit me at work?"_

"_The nobles? The royals? How about a Comte and we all win?"_

_She was still. "You mean the note was real?"_

"_Good God, Antoinette, maybe he is requesting a full year's patronage to the theater!"_

"_For that he wishes an audience with me?"_

"_How should I know? You'll have to find out. Go and tell me everything!"_

_She faked a smile, but inside she sensed trouble. She made her way up to the front lobby and pretended to appear as if his presence was not alarming to her._

"_Comte, Monsieur." She bowed._

_Philippe de Chagny took off his hat and smiled his teeth of ivory for the Mistress. "Please Madame, no need for formalities. I sought an audience with you, remember?"_

_She nodded but remained silent._

"_May we find a more private place to talk? If you recall my note said discretion."_

"_And obedience, Monsieur?"_

_He gave her wicked grin. "In time, I hope."_

"_Come this way." Madame Giry was about to led him to the practice room, when he stopped her by blocking her way with his walking stick._

"_Perhaps a place more private, Madame?" He retracted his stick and faked an apology with his facial expression. "Please, I am a man of noble blood. I mean no disrespect."_

"_Then I think it is all the same that we….."_

"_You'll thank me for requesting a more private meeting space."_

_She relented and they exited the Opera house, climbing into his waiting carriage. The next stop was her home. How he knew of the address, she did not ask, and tried to forget. She let them in and immediately, demanded to know what all this had to do with her._

"_What is it that you want, Comte? I'm sure free theater tickets could have been provided by the mere mention of your name to any one of my fellow colleagues."_

_He laughed, but it was displeasing to her ears. "Trust me, good woman, I have lived an opera these two years have no desire to frequent one. No, I need a favor."_

"_A favor? From me? A helpless single mother?"_

_Philippe's eyes went to a photograph of a young girl in uniform upon a small coffee table. He then allowed his eyes to face Madame Giry once more._

"_I believe you are familiar with a former student, by the name of Christine Daae, are you not?"_

_His questioned surprised her. "Yes, she was somewhat my ward, when she was here two years ago…..But…"_

"_But, Madame?"_

"_She left to marry your brother. I believe you now know her more than I do."_

"_Yes well….She and my brother have ended their liaison." He walked around the room as if he were looking for something._

"_Liaison? They were to be married!"_

"_Were and are, are not the same. Young love is fickle. I warned my foolish brother that tying himself down so young, could be damaging." He faked a sigh. "I hate it when I'm right, but older brothers typically are."_

"_What happened?" Madame Giry knew she had great cause to be worried for some reason. "Is she alright?"_

"_Ms. Daae? Sadly, I do not know. She fled my home and we haven't seen her since her …. Indiscretion."_

"_Indiscretion!?What are you saying? That child was innocent and would never betray her fiancé."_

_Alas, Madame I do not stick my nose into affairs that involve my brother's personal life, but I can tell you that….she left our house in shame. He denounced her."_

"_Good God….Poor Christine. Where could she have gone?"_

"_So you don't know?"_

_She shook her head in concern."No, how could I? I only hope she will remember she has a home here."_

___Philippe s_neered. "So, you defend her, good woman?"

"_Why are you so interested?"_

_He tried to control his temper, but his nostrils were flaring. "I do not wish harm on the child. For she was young and she did not know the consequences of her actions. However, need I remind you of our stature?"_

"_I don't understand."_

"_If she comes back here, I do not want to ever see or hear her name again. Do you understand? She can live where she pleases, but not to dishonor the de Chagny name or my brother any longer. Therefore, I trust she will stay in the shadows, so to speak?"_

_Madame Giry was confused."Her theater life… her singing… will be all she has left to bring her joy. Christine is a good girl, she wouldn't have disgraced your brother unless he deserved it."_

"_I…..How dare you speak to me in such a way! I could arrest you for so much as looking in my direction without permission!"_

_She was not backing down. "If Christine returns home to the Opera house, she will be welcomed with open arms."_

___Philippe_ slammed the walking stick down on the table, shattering the glass, and knocking over Meg's picture. "Perhaps I didn't speak slowly enough for a commoner like yourself to understand. I shall try again. She is to not be in the public eye. I want no memories of that whore for my family. She can sell tickets, mend rags or wear props on stage, but other than that, I will it that she be invisible!"

"_Will it? Are you God?"_

___Philippe_'s blood was boiling. "To you, I am God, the Holy Ghost and Satan all in one. Or if I am not, I promise you I will be if you do not mark my words! She is to be invisible. For is she is allowed back into the public eyes, I will make you pay for it."

"_What did you and your brother do to her? Why are you so scared she may return to stage and be noticed? What may she live to tell?"_

"_You love your daughter, do you not?"_

"_Don't you speak of my child."_

"_Answer the question, you love her?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_And I love my brother. So you allow me to keep my brother safe and I will allow your daughter to remain free."_

"_Free? You cannot imprison my daughter. She has committed no crime."_

"_You forget that I am the law? I determine who makes the crimes. Besides who would they believe a cheap fatherless beggar or I? Especially when I say she robbed me while I was frequenting this very theater."_

"_You blackmail me and threaten my child over something we had no knowledge or part of. What kind of server to justice are you?"_

"_You're right. Meg, has committed no crime. But your freak of a brother has, no?"_

_This time she could not hide her composure. "My….brother?"_

"_Yes, the murder who escaped Italy after killing a young woman. That brother."_

_She felt around for the chair and sat before she dropped tot hr floor. "You lie!"_

"_I lie? He was in Italy, and took up with a family of masonries. Apparently he tried to take advantage of the old man's daughter and when she refused, he killed her."_

"_Erik? No! He wouldn't, He couldn't…._

___Philippe_ laughed. "Maybe that was a bit exaggerated. When he was forced to show his putrid face, she fell to her death in shock! Luciana was her name. He laughed again."No, my way is much more convincing. After all, who could love someone as hideous as that?"

_No one would believe it, but Madame Giry had been broken. "What do you want? Leave us in peace!"_

_He bent down and picked up Meg's photograph clearing it with his gloved hand of broken glass. "Why are all theatre girls so beautiful? I promise, Madame I am man of my word. You keep Ms. Daae away from the spot light, and I will keep away from your precious daughter and ugly brother. Seems like a fair trade, no? After all who is this woman? No family? Not blood. Just a fallen lady. Her last place on earth should be in the light, no?"_

_He placed his hat back on and said goodbye. "Madame you have been most gracious. I knew you would see things my way. Oh, I'm sorry about your table, but sometimes these things can't be helped. If you don't mind, I'll keep this photo for safe keeping. I need no images of your brother, thank you. Good day."_

Madame Giry tore the note and tossed it into the fireplace. "We are all damned now."

Meg opened the door, and quickly lit the lantern. As soon as the light hit her mother's face it startled her. "Mama, what where you doing here in the dark?"

….

Erik's thoughts were weighing on him. Now that he had succeeded in keeping Antoinette away, he still felt that the pain and suffering Christine felt ran much deeper than the aches of a broken heart.

"What happened to her? Why does she feel used and beaten? Why can't she tell me? He just let her go, like that? Why? What aren't I seeing?"

He started to pace."I could find him. I could go and make him tell me what he did….I…" He stopped. "I can't leave…. Not now. No, I can't leave her when she needs me the most. She just is starting to come alive again. She needs me and …..Maybe, just maybe this time….."He pounded his fist down on the desk. Then it came to him. He knew how he could find out where de Chagny was and still be with Christine.

"The Daroga!"

He sat down and began writing as if his brain was too impatient for his hands.

_Dear Old Friend._


	21. Chapter 21

Christine made her way home after rehearsal without so much of a second thought. She didn't question having to pass through a mirror, or door or wall or on occasion a hidden entrance from the street and then make her way down below to a dimly lit passageway, all to embark onto a boat so she could navigate it to the opposite side of the lake before seeing his home….her home…..Their home….

She blushed at the implication. Yes, it was Erik's home, but he had made it abundantly clear that it was hers for as long as she wished to occupy it. True, he was able to come and go as he pleased, but he never lingered and much to her dismay, he was always in and out long before she had time to notice he was with her. Except last night. Last night he was there at the precise moment when she needed someone one. When she needed him.

She had hoped that he would be waiting for her tonight. For there was so much left unsaid between the them. What would he wish to speak of? What would she be able to say? Just when she was about to wrestle with her mind over the consequences of telling Erik what had happened to her two years ago, her ears heard the most wondrous melodies coming from the piano room. All thought of her pain drifted away, as she realized she had never heard that music before.

_It must be his opera. Dear God, his opera….. Meg expects me to convince him to allow us to perform it. No, I couldn't.. I couldn't pry into his sacred work. After all who would be capable of performing it? Certainly not our cast from today._

She walked into the room and what met her eyes both surprised and pleased her. For there was her Angel hard at work, lost in the aria of his mind, when she noticed he no longer was wearing his formal attire. Gone was his long jacket and cravat. Instead he had a poet's shirt, with no vest. It was opened, revealing his neck and a bit of his upper chest exposed. His sleeves were rolled up, and she could finally see his tight muscular arms, which up until now, she had only felt last night when he was rocking her gently. She liked what she saw and felt a sudden warmth run through her body. She realized she had to say something and or risk the fear of Erik noticing her stare and not be able to account for it. Fortunately, he was too lost in the music to see her nervousness.

"Erik! You'll never believe what happened today in rehearsal."

He stopped playing but did not avert his eyes from the music score. "The cast was dreadful and Monsieur Reyes has threatened to cancel the performance."

"I…." Her mouth gapped open. "Yes." She was a bit annoyed that she wasn't the first to tell him. She then perked up and thought of a topic he wouldn't know about. "Do you want to guess what opera we may do instead?" She seemed confident in her approach of the topic.

Erik placed the pencil down and saw her for the first time. He couldn't help but smile, for her hair was still up, except for a few of her unruly curls traipsing down her neckline. For a moment he couldn't speak at the vision that surrounded him. He recovered though as he moved to cross his legs.

"The Marriage of Figaro."

Christine was now perturbed. "How did you know that!?"

He snickered. "My dear, this is my opera house. Not much happens without my knowing. And even then it is only temporary. I would resist the urge to keep secrets from me."

"Se….secrets?" She didn't look at him.

"Fear not Angel, the production was meant to be canceled for this season. It will allow us an opportunity to find the perfect show to display your voice."

In a combination of frustration and conviction, she came towards him and sat right beside him on the piano bench. "Erik, I am not ready to sing lead. Besides, the Marriage of Figaro is…."

"Too easy. Besides most patrons feel that an opera is not truly an opera id it does not have a tragic theme. Fear not, you will be ready." He then leaned into the sheet music and squinted.

"Erik, why are you squinting like that? Can you not see?"

"Hmm? No, of course I can, I just need to bring a few notes into focus." He picked up his pencil and went to write.

Christine sat there and stared for a moment. "Do you wear spectacles?"

"Do I what?" His voice was uncharacteristically nervous.

His outburst caused Christine to suppress a severe case of the giggles. "Erik, it's perfectly respectful. Many men of your…er…..refinement where them. After all, your poor eyes have been put through long hours of relentless composing. This room, although beautiful, does require more lighting if you plan on working in it the way you do."

His blue and yellow eyes watched her. "Refinement?" He huffed and closed the sheet music. "35 year old men are not… That is not all…." The unmasked side of his face was red. "I do not require spectacles!"

This time she could not refrain for her laughing. Her sides were starting to hurt as she saw half of his facial expression and couldn't help but find him adorable. "Well then perhaps, more light is needed so you can refrain from squinting, and thus continue to not require the use of spectacles." She kept her head down, to ensure she would not laugh again.

He sat there sheepishly and sat on his hands as if her were a school boy. He then raised his hand and said "Like this?" Suddenly an entire row of candelabras appeared to what appeared to be thin air. He then blew air on his knuckles, rubbing his fingers on his shirt. "Nothing at all really."

She teasingly smiled at him in awe."Forgive me for mistaking the Angel of music for anything less than extraordinary."

"Try not to let it happen again."He then laughed and it filled the room with heartwarming joy.

She wondered how on earth he could wear spectacles, if he ever did need them with his blasted mask. She had wanted to bring it up, but she decided not to. How she longed to rip that mask off of his face. Yet, she didn't want to do anything that would alter this feeling of effortless bliss between them.

"What were you working on? Did I disturb you?"

"Christine, you never disturb me. You inspire me." He then got up from the bench and wondered if he dare approach their previous topic of conversation. _Is she ready to discuss that again? Where will it take us? _He was about to forge ahead and ask her when he saw a familiar look on her face."Hey there, what has you making that face?"

She hesitated but then decided to answer the question without fear. "What if you offered up your opera for us to perform this season?"

That was not the question he thought she would ask. "My opera? This season? Out of the question."

"But why? Meg said it is practically finished and I am sure it is a masterpiece. "

"How do you know that? You never even heard it. Just bits and pieces and you don't even know the subject matter."

She could tell he was on edge, and very sensitive about his work. She remembered when her father would write music, he was very apprehensive before allowing others to hear it before it was to his satisfaction. Surely, Erik was no different.

"I know it's a masterpiece, because I know the composure strives for nothing less. And as far as my not knowing the plot, why don't you remedy that?"

He was torn. No one knew of his plot. This was his conception for over five years. The only thing that he could say was his and would not be ashamed to bear his name. "Christine, I've never told anyone what the story is about….. I….."

"Don't you trust me?" She was no longer teasing him.

"It isn't a question of trust." He began to pace, and she knew he was doubtful.

She got up and stopped him but taking his hands in hers. "Erik, I will never hurt you again. I know what my running away with Ra…" She didn't want to curse the room with the mention of his name. "What my running away did to you. But know that you are my most precious friend and tutor. If you decide to never let anyone else hear your music, I will take it to the grave. I swear it."

All Erik could hear was the word friend ringing in his ear and the soft touch of her smooth hands still in his grasp. _Friends? Is that all we could ever be, Christine?_ He looked down at their hands and couldn't help but see how perfectly they fit one another. Maybe it is too late. Maybe what that boy did to your heart will never allow me to help you mend it. _At least I have your friendship._

"Besides," She said pointy. "Don't you want to know if someone else thinks it's any good?"She winked at him.

He then grinned and let go of her hands. "You try my patience!" He shook his head and sighed. "I can deny you nothing, you realize this?"

"I realize nothing, I only hoped you would wish to tell me." She clapped her hands with an wide smile on her face. "So start talking!"

"Oh no my dear, this is a two way conversation. Now stand and keep your posture."

"Erik?"

"How else are we going to tell the story of an opera? We are going to sing it." He went to one of the many music stands and pulled out a large binder. He opened it and counted the pages, before handing her the first five sets of songs. "Here, this will get us to middle of the story. We will do a quick warm up and then I will play the measure before your entrance."

"My entrance?" She quickly glanced at the music. "Amita? She is the lead?"

He closed his eyes and spoke. "She is you."


	22. Chapter 22

Erik and Christine took advantage of the two days she had free from rehearsals. While the others were waiting around for their letters dictating their employment fates, Christine spent her time singing and studying Erik's opera. The role of Amita was unlike any she had ever encountered. In the beginning she frowned at such a character as she quickly deduced her as a woman who had been lead astray by the scoundrel, Don Juan. It made her nervous going further into her development, as she feared Erik would see her real fall from innocence and grace.

"Erik, this role should not be portrayed by me. I can't continue knowing she will be thought of as ill used and damaged." _How does he see her in me? He sees and knows all in this place. Do his senses tell him what I have done? Does he wish to humiliate me more?_

"Oh Christine, my Christine, do you really think I would ever give you a part that is wasted and victimized? On the contrary, she is in complete control. She is no one's fool or scapegoat." His eyes stared at her wildly.

"But she is seduced by Don Juan; he claims he loves her only to have his way with her. It's deplorable."

"Christine, have you not read the lyrics? She isn't being seduced, she is allowing the seduction. In fact, she wants Don Juan just as much he wants her. She only pretends to succumb, because she is trapped by the laws of society and the implication of a mere woman, wanting and demanding the same feelings that consume a man. This way, she can have her way with him and if they are caught, she can take part in his down fall."

"I….She wants him?" She went over the music again and again, until the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "She uses his own words, and tricks him at his own game!"

"Precisely!" He is now just as excited in her realizing the character's motivations as he was in writing them. "You see she now is free to explore and fuel her passion. Finally, she has met her match. Someone that cannot only understand her desires, but satisfy them as well."

She looked at him differently all of a sudden. "You said she was me. Is she how you view me?"

"You were how I viewed her. I wrote this part with you in mind for Amita, Christine. A woman who is in complete control of what she wants and will not apologize for her feelings. This romance is made of equals. No one is submissive."

She was now standing directly beside him, tilting her head up, to see the corners of his mask. "How could you have known I would know what to do with a role like this?"

"My dear you are an actor and all great actors take their joy and pain and fuse it together to allow them to channel their emotions and get inside the depths of a role like this. Love, whether acquired or unrequited is an actor's secret weapon." He took her hand and placed it on his bare chest, where his shirt was unbuttoned. Where she could feel his heart beating. "Don't you feel that? It's right here, inside of you. Inside of all of us."

The instant her hand touched his flesh she felt it. An intense spark that caused a chemical reaction inside of her, remembering when she was first felt such a sensation. It was three years ago and it was brought on by their intense vocal interactions and conversations. Feelings that made her feel tingly and lightheaded. Feelings that made her quiver and sense certain parts of her body become tender and sensitive to the slightest touch. These feelings scared her before. She ran from the messages her body subconsciously screamed to her, and escaped to the illusion of someone safe and comforting. This time, she would not run. This time she wanted to feel more.

Yet the moment she was about to respond, she panicked and took away her hand, instantly turning around to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. Erik wanted to stick a knife into his heart for scaring her so. He thought he was reaching her, only to make her turn away in fear.

_Fool! Why did you insist on having her touch you? She was connecting with you, and you had to push and make her give you more than she was ready for. Damn me to hell._

_How could I even think of experiencing that with him? He will discover what I have done and never want to be in the same room with me, let alone touch me. Even if I could forget, once he sees my scar, I won't have to tell him…he'll know. He'll know and I will lose him forever this time._

"Christine, forgive my overzealous speech. I was speaking as the tutor once more. I need to separate myself from the work." She still wouldn't face him, and he was desperate to see her face, to make sure he hadn't offended her. He looked at his pocket watch. "Dear God, when was the last time you ate?"

This caused her to turn around, relieved the subject was changed. "I don't know." She blushed. "I was so consumed with the story. Erik, it's wonderful. A strong love story that will keep the audiences applauding over and over again once the couple reunites."

"Well…. I'm not so sure about that." He started to put the music away.

This caused her to come up to him and stop him from moving the sheet music. "Erik, it's wonderful, stop being so modest."

"It's not that, Christine. It' just that Amita kills her lover at the end of the opera. She gets her revenge."

"Revenge, but why? She loved him, she wanted him. They did nothing wrong."

"Yes but society didn't see it that way. So Amita joins the other women and takes down Don Juan to allow herself to be redeemed again. See, she is no victim." He smiles.

"No! Erik, you can't!"

"Hmm?" He was now confused.

"You can't have him die! They should be reunited. Even if she has to pretend for propriety's sake, she should pretend to kill Don Juan and then they escape!"

He looked at her speechless, which caused her to worry."Oh, Angel! I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I… of course it is your opera, I do not know what I speak of." She wanted to crawl inside a hole and never come out.

He looked at her intently. "Partners until the end, eh? But it's hardy an opera unless someone dies."

"Erik, forget it. I'm a complete fool. I just…."

"You really love the characters, don't you?"

"Oh yes! To think you believe in me that much…."

"I've never had anyone tell me that before. Yet, no one but you knows the storyline." He chuckled. "You've given me food for thought. Speaking of which I intend to prepare some. Why don't you go to the library until I'm finished?"

Careful not to say anything she may regret, she nodded and was about to leave, until he called to her.

"Angel?"

She turned around quickly. "Yes?"

"Study this. We will practice next time." He handed her a score.

"It's a duet is it not?"

"Don Juan and Amita's. It speak of their passion. Learn it."

"Does that mean you will speak to Monsieur Reyes?"

"Learn it and find out." He winked before he left for the kitchen.

….

After an hour Erik emerged in a silk robe with a small tray of snacks as he approached a deep in thought Christine on the couch. The fireplace had warmed the room nicely and for a spit second he wondered if this would ever be a real home, with a loving wife who would understand him and accept him for all that he was and wasn't.

_You are wrong Antoinette, she is different. This time, I will fight for my right to court her and show her there is another choice. All I need is a chance, like a normal man in pursuit of his love. Today…yesterday….They way she understood my music, my work…..I know I can win her this time._

"Damn!"

The unnatural curse word from Christine's lips brought Erik out of his thoughts. He kneeled behind the coach and peeked over her shoulder to see what had caused her to make such an outburst.

"My dear?"

"Erik, what kind of books are these? I can understand a word. I started to pull out a dictionary so I could look up the words I didn't comprehend, but there are far many then I realized. It takes me half an hour to read a page!"

He took his free hand and grabbed the cover of the book in question. "Philosophy? Not a good book before bedtime unless you wish fall asleep quickly."He teased.

In astonishment she looked at him. "You really read this? All of these?" She motioned to the thousands of other books on the shelves.

"As I told you, I needed distractions. But why did you choose this one? I have plenty of romance novels."

She shook her head. "No I don't need to read trash like that. It is untrue and causes heartache for young girls to believe in such rubbish."

"True love?" He looked worried.

"Emotionless, empty headed pretend love that is given far too quickly. A love that is worth anything knows struggle and loss and values how precious it is because it is so fragile."

He swallowed hard. Could she really have said all that? "You mean that?" He realized his face and hers were very, very close.

"I….What do you have there?" She pointed to the tray he had forgotten he was still holding.

"Uh...Yes, of course. A little snack. Fruits and cheeses and stuffed olives with some seasonings I prepared."

"You cook too? Is there anything you can't do?"

"Hmm….Well, there must be, but I can't say I found what that is yet." He laughed smugly.

Christine giggled and to both of their surprises he didn't flinch when she gently tapped his mask here his nose should be. "Oh you!"

"Seriously, Angel it is only stuffed olives. You cook, don't you?"

"Yes, but there is a difference between cooking and good cooking."

"Then you better taste it."He placed the tray in front of her.

She placed one of the olives in her mouth and devoured it. "Angel, this is divine!"

"I'm glad you approve. Well, eat up." He reached over to place the tray down by her feet, never leaving his spot behind the couch.

"Wait, what about you? Aren't you going to eat something?"

"I'm fine, really. There weren't many provisions in the kitchen, but I will remedy that tomorrow. Eat up, you need your strength."

"Angel, there is plenty for two. Please sit down properly and share this with me."

He didn't move and it was only when she was about to insist again, did she remember. He couldn't eat with his mask on. She wouldn't have cared if he had tossed it across the room, but she knew he had to decide where and when that would be. Instead she had another idea.

"Angel these portions are small enough, I bet you could at least have a sampling and still…not have to alter your…..attire."

She looked at him and when he didn't move or answer her, she took an olive placing its small opening on the tip of her finger, and leaned into him. She brought the morsel to the tiniest gap between the unmasked side of his lips. Erik opened his mouth and Christine gently placed the olive inside. Erik closed his mouth with her finger still touching the insides of his tongue. He released her finger slowly, purposely allowing the normal side of his lip to taste her now wet finger.

When their eyes met once more, their breathing changed and Christine murmured his name. "Erik…"

He was about to move in closer when they hear Meg's voice coming from the lake.

"Uncle Erik! Uncle Erik, are you here?"

A/N: I love Meg, but her timing sucks. LOL


	23. Chapter 23

Erik was fuming. There he was, just inches away from Christine's perfect lips, sensing her readiness to accept his forward advances, after allowing him to suck on her finger, when he hears his name being shouted across the lake. Thus, forcing him to break away from such a sought after opportunity and go and see how he can shut his niece up!

He saw her make her way across the lake and stood there waiting to give her a verbal lashing she would never forget. He waited to unleash his anger for her lack of respect to his privacy, when he saw her eyes were red and her face seemed to be soaked in her tears. His anger left as quickly as it came, and he instantly ran towards her, as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Uncle Erik!" She started crying again, and kept a tight grip on him. "Thank God, you're here. I know you don't want me here…" Her voice wasn't steady due to her sobbing. "I didn't mean to bother you, but I had to come." She held him tighter for a few more moments, before releasing her hold to be able to look at him. "I had to make sure you hadn't left. When you didn't come home…..Mama finally told me what happened. Please, don't leave me!" She held him again and started to cry once more.

Erik was speechless. All he could do was hold the child and whisper in her ear. "Megan, don't cry. I've got you. I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm not going anywhere. I could never leave you." He picked her up and carried her inside to the library, where Christine had a hot cup of tea waiting for her best friend.

Erik motioned for Meg to look up and when she did, she practically jumped out of his arms and hugged Christine with glee.

"You were here together this whole time?"

Erik looked away, unsure of how to answer the woman, while Christine smiled. "Meg, I live here now, remember? Erik and I were practicing and we just got caught up in the music. I'm sorry if you were worried."

Meg shook her head. "Don't apologize, I didn't mean to…..I just had to see him." She then looked at her uncle. "I was afraid you would have vanished back to Italy or Persia or God knows where after what Mama did. I just had this fear that I'd never see you again."

Erik took her hands and kissed them. "Megan, my quarrel with your mother has nothing to do with you. Our relationship is independent of her. Regardless, what may come with her, you and I will always be family. I was wrong before about asking you to forget your way. My home is your home."

"But I…."

"Hush!" He looked stern, but she could see his warm smile hiding beneath his mask. "Even if I were to leave, I carry you within me, right here." He pointed to his heart. "The moment you were born and I held you in my arms; I knew you would always be a part of me. After all, once you wet on someone, you are bound to them for life." He grinned at her flushed face.

This caused all three of them to burst into laughter.

Meg had so many emotions in that moment. Happiness, and love for her uncle, anger at her mother, embarrassment at her reaction and relief that he was staying. Then she saw the fireplace and the tray of food. Suddenly she felt awkward at the painful realization she had interrupted something yet again.

"I feel foolish." She looked down, not wanting to meet either of their eyes.

"Don't." Erik said. "Have a seat by the fire and drink the tea that Christine so lovingly prepared for you." He winked at his Angel, thanking her for understanding.

Christine took her friend by the arm and sat with her by the fire. Once seated, she handed her the tea and she couldn't help but feel as if her place as the mistress of the house had officially been granted. It felt natural and easy. As if she was always supposed to play that this part. She made sure her friend was alright and then excused herself to go and seek out Erik in the kitchen.

"You were magnificent back there."

He was putting the dishes away as her words registered within him. "I never meant to hurt her. I should have realized she would have taken it out on herself." He sighed in frustration. "Why is it I always hurt the people I love?"

She looked at him wondering if he really meant the question to be answered. She then realized he never told her of his discussion with Madame Giry. "Erik…."

"I'm sorry if this made you feel out of sorts." He paused and looked at her. "Christine, about before…."

"Why didn't you tell me you and Madame Giry fought?"

He fell silent and resumed putting away the dishes. Christine went in front of him and stopped him from ignoring the question. "Put that down." She yanked the cup out of his hand. "You fought because of me, didn't you?"

"Christine, I couldn't let her get away with the lies she told, with the time she robbed from both of us. If she hadn't of interfered, you and I….We would have become closer and perhaps our relationship would have been very different than it is today." He looked away, afraid to see her reaction.

She turned his face to look at hers instead. "Perhaps, we needed to be apart to know how much we valued being in each other's lives? There are no guarantees as to what could have happened, if she hadn't of interfered. I can't blame her for my actions, I alone made them."

"She….."

"She can't be blamed for yours, either Angel. Although it would be so much easier if she could. The important thing is that we are here now and we can start again." She kept her hand on his unmasked cheek.

"Or continue where we left off?" He took a deep breath. _Do I dare to ask? Do I know once and for all what could be between us?_

"You know for the briefest of moments, I felt jealous of your relationship with her. To know that you and she are forever connected like that….I used to feel that way with my father. Seeing you two together, reminded me of all I will never have again."

"Angel, no! Fathers don't leave their daughters, not even in death. He is looking down right now in his heaven and sees what a remarkable woman you have become."

She closed her eyes. _What I've become…_ She made a point to block out the visions that were coming into her memory. Instead she asked a happy, albeit curious question. "You are so good with children. I am sure you were a wonderful father figure for Meg, and when I was a child you were always so protective. You were stern, but loving all the same. Do you ever think of children?"

"I…. No. I have not put myself in the path of paternity."

"Why would you say that?"

"I have nothing I wish to pass on to innocent children."

"Nothing? You have your talent, your mind, your heart….."

"My face?" He wasn't sarcastic when he said it. He was simply stating a fact. "I couldn't live with myself if I passed on this affliction to an innocent child. Maybe it's because I love children so much, that I can't bear to have one of my own for fear I will impair it." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not just my face."

She saw his apprehension. "Angel, you can tell me. What is it?"

He tightened his robe, as a means to do something with his hands. "In Persia there was a small child. A boy. He was the son of the chief of police. His father and I became very close, although in the beginning it was more of a love to hate relationship."

She giggled. "Go on."

"I had grown quite fond of the boy and his feelings for me seemed to be reciprocated. So you can imagine my grief when I had to tell Nadir that his only son was dying."

Christine's face was white. "Dying? But how?"

"My time with the gypsies had taught me to diagnose many aliments and for what I didn't know, I read up on. Well, the child had caught the illness into his blood stream from a virus. By the time I knew what was happening, it was too late."

"I'm so sorry. How long was it before he died?"

Erik began to regret telling her this story, yet he had to. He had to tell her more and more about himself, if he was ever going to hope to pursue her. _If this is to be real, she has to start knowing all that I am…was… am…._

"Christine the illness was demoralizing. He would go blind and deaf and suffer immense pain. He could have been in agony for years before death finally showed compassion to take him. To have him go through that, to have his father see his child suffer that way…." _Dear God, what am I doing? She'll never allow me a chance now._

He cleared his throat. "When I told Nadir of what was to happen, he cursed me and threw me out. Then later that evening, he came to see me and begged me to help him so his son wouldn't have to go through that ordeal." He made sure his eyes caught hers before he continued. "At first I wouldn't even consider it, but soon the boy began to lose his ability to walk and see, and he couldn't sleep through the night as the pains in his bones were getting impossible to take. Nadir never asked me again except that first night, but I couldn't let the boy go on like that. Do you understand Christine? I agreed to kill him."

She wouldn't speak; she just watched him and waited for him to continue.

"I made the potion myself and I slipped it to him before bedtime. Then I took my leave to allow father and son a chance to say goodbye. He was dead by mid morning. So you see, I don't deserve to have children." He saw her expressionless face and realized all his hopes of a simple chance were gone forever. "I should leave you and Meg alone this evening." He started to make his way to leave, when Christine grabbed the sleeve of his robe.

"Erik, wait! Don't leave. First, this is your home, much more than it is mine and secondly, you …does your friend have any idea what he asked of you to do? Does he even know the burden he left you to bear, because he simply couldn't make the choice himself? Erik, that wasn't murder, it was mercy." She had tears in her eyes. "You truly are an Angel. Not just mine, but Meg's, Nadir's and I know you can't see it but even to that sweet little boy."

He fell at her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist, unable to hold the tears in any longer. "Christine….. Forgive me."

She kneeled to the gown, so they would be at eye level. "You have done nothing that requires forgiveness, Angel. Certainly not mine." She placed her arms around his body and she gently took her palm and stoked the back of his head. "Shh…. My Angel…. Shh."

They stood there for what seemed like hours. If Meg noticed she never called out to them or tried to find them. Erik's tears subsided and as he still held his goddess in his arms, he knew it was time to see what they both were made of. No more what ifs or maybes. The time was now.

"Christine?"

She replied with her head still resting upon his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Look at me, Angel." He straightened his stance and as her head flew up to his, he cupped her chin. "I need to know if we can go back to where we were back then. I need to know if you are willing to allow me a chance…just the chance to court you properly. A chance to win your heart as any normal man. Will you allow me that chance this time, Christine? I swear you will not regret it, and a chance is all I ask of you."

Christine wanted to shout out yes and tell him that there was no need to fear rejection or only ask for a chance. He had more than a chance, for all of hers was his for the taking. But she knew she couldn't. She knew she couldn't offer up promises to him when her chances with him were limited. Once he saw her….once he saw through her beautiful façade there would be no more chances left to take.

But seeing him there on the floor, petrified with fear over her answer, there was only one thing she could do at that moment. She listened to her heart and not her demons. She allowed her heart to answer his plea.

"Yes."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for those wonderful reviews. I guess you guys love the fluff. LOL I can't lie, I love it too. More fluff will be in our super couple's future; however we also need to move forward with the plot. There are tiny clues in this update. All in good time.**

**In other news, I will be leaving for a 10 day Eastern Europe trip next Sunday, however I will do my best to provide as many updates as I can until I leave. Then I will resume in full force upon my return.**

**One more thing….. I own nothing.**

A few days later, Meg was enjoying lunch with Justin at an outdoor café. Although she missed rehearsals, she loved the extra time it allowed her to see him. They had long finished their meal and were just basking in the simple pleasures of each other's company, while they people watched and shared a bottle of wine.

"Justin, what time is it?"

He looked at her with this exasperated look on his face. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the watch. "It's 15 minutes later from when you asked me beforehand. I thought we were enjoying the afternoon?" He then took another sip of wine. "More?"

She leaned into the table and brought her glass towards him. "Please." She then caressed his free hand. "I'm sorry, I love being able to share you in the daylight like this, without judgmental eyes or…."

"Bushes or theaters to hid in or behind?" He teased.

"That too." She grinned. "It's just our letters said to come to the Opera House by 2pm. As much as I love this…..My mind his racing ahead for what my fate holds. I can't be late. This place is an hour from the city."

"I know. You won't meet me in popular public places, remember? Ashamed of my title. Who would have thought?" He then went back to the matter at hand. "If they have any artistic ability they will see you belong dancing the lead. I don't know why you allow them to treat you so shamefully."

Meg sat up and braced the table. "Justin, it's my life. A dancer dances, always. Besides, Mama tells me I need to be 10 times stronger because of my affiliation to her."

He sensed her pensiveness. "What just happened here? One minute we were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes and now you are defending your occupation. I didn't ask for proof of why you dance. I only asked why you dance there."

"Leave the Opera house? This is the highest level of dance in all of Paris. Why would you suggest that?"

He gently took her hand. "Meg, I support your dancing but maybe if you auditioned somewhere else, you may find more opportunities. Nice or Lyon? Or how about…." He smiled brightly. "Italy?"

"Italy? Now I know you're mad. Leave everyone I love? Really, Justin. What are you trying to say?"

He sighed. This wasn't at all going the way he planned. "Meg, my point is that you are breathtaking when you dance. It's about time others see it. From what you told me about your mother lately, maybe she is not so willing for you to shine in the public light, because she knows you too will leave."

"Me too?"

"Well, you must admit the loss of your uncle in her life may make her more vulnerable to her only daughter leaving the nest."

Meg thought for a moment. "No…..She wouldn't do that. Dancing is sacred."

"Then what about love? Is that also sacred?"

She looked at him with a heavy heart. "Justin…."

"Meg, I love you. I've asked you to be my wife a hundred times over the course of our courtship. There has always been something in our way. How long are we to wait to move forward with our lives?"

"You act as if I'm only thinking of me. My family means as much to me as yours does to you."

"I know that…."

"Then think about where they are at now. Uncle Erik and Mama aren't speaking; she is determined to believe that Christine will be his downfall. As far as the happy couple is concerned, I know I should be happy they are finally somewhat together, but from what I can see, nothing seems to have really changed in their relationship. They are so shy around the other. And then there's her past, which prevents her from moving forward. How can I leave?"

"This wasn't the reason when I asked you a year ago."

"My dancing and your family were the reasons then and they still are." She threw her napkin down in frustration, and Justin caught it by instinct.

"I told you, I would never stop your dancing. Never. I'll buy a stage if I have to. You will continue to perform."

"Does your father agree?" She stared at him point blank, deciding to call his bluff.

"You are the one that refuses to have me tell him. Meg….."

"King's sons do not marry commoners!"

"Stop! I won't hear of this any longer." His raised voice was getting some attention, so Justin turned to the patrons and addressed them as if they were all friends. "Forgive me, but this amazing, beautiful woman refuses to marry me. Allow me this indiscretion." He then faced a red faced Meg, who couldn't help but laugh at his candor.

"What?" He couldn't contain his laughter either.

"No wonder you love the theatre, you are even more dramatic then I am!"

He kissed her hand and pulled out money for the bill."Grab the bottle; we'll finish this discussion in my carriage."

"Yes, my Lord."

"It's Prince, my lady." He winked.

After twenty minutes of riding, drinking and cuddling, Meg and Justin still had much to discuss. He started to play with her curls. "Meg…."

"Why did you mention Italy before? That's what got me agitated in the first place. You want me to leave you?"

"Never!" He held her closer and tighter. "I just believe in your talent. I think your mother is limiting your growth. If anything, don't you want to see what some other directors would say?"

"But we'd be parted."

"What? I'm not allowed to be in Italy? I never insulted any Italian official. My side of the family is most respected. My cousins on the other hand, are most unruly."

"You mean a trip together?"

"More like a honeymoon." His eyes implored her.

"Why can you support my future, but I can't support yours? You have obligations...responsibilities."

"Yes! My biggest obligation and responsibility is to love you. No law forbids that. You, my lady are soul judge and jury."

"But the throne…"

"First off, I would never stop you from following your passion. It is who you are and why I love you. My father would need to accept my decision or move on. Secondly, I have two older brothers who have been practicing their inaugural speech since they could talk. The line and heir situation are secure. I can live my life as I see fit, and I fit best with you, Meg Giry. Now when will you finally say yes?"

She started to cry and he began to panic. "Meg…Meg, I didn't mean to be demanding, I just love you so much and I am tired of making our life decisions based on what everyone else thinks. I….."

"Justin, I want to be your wife, truly. But there's so much I hope happens here. I want to stay in Paris and dance at a place I have dreamed of headlining since I was three years old. I want to see my uncle and mother reconcile and I more than anything want to see him with Christine. She was always meant to be a part of my family. Yes, Italy sounds wonderful, but it's not my dream, not now, anyway."

He kissed her tenderly."What can I do about making any of those dreams come true?"

She grinned. "Uncle Erik is old fashioned."

He looked at her oddly. "And?"

"Well, you should meet him and after an acceptable time…..Ask for his permission, my Lord. I'm sorry, but I prefer the Lord title. So it must be changed." She giggled.

"Oh! That's right. Dear God….. Do you think he will discount me already?" He swallowed hard.

"Just don't mention the mask, or eye his woman!" She teased.

"Ah yes, the infamous woman who's past leaves us all guessing and has captured the heart of the dark, mysterious, although beloved Uncle Erik."

"Say what you want, but she is beautiful. She had a nobleman herself after her." She jumped up, and spoke with such excitement. "Justin, you may know him! His name is….."

"Meg, I have you all alone in my carriage for another…." He took out his pocket watch. "40 minutes. We will not discuss nobles or other women. I just want to kiss you."

She faked a blush. "My….My….. You royals are so demanding! What else are we common folks to do?" She crashed her lips into his and didn't come up for air until they were in front of the Opera house.

….

Christine waved to Meg as she saw her entering the room. Meg ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Christine! I haven't seen you since….. Well, how are things?" She playfully winked at her.

Christine did all he could to suppress her grin. "Things are good, Megan. And how are you?"

"Uh…. No!" She placed her hands on her hips to show she was in all seriousness. "Just because you and my uncle are courting, does not mean you can call me by that name. I only tolerate it with him. I detest the name Megan, he doesn't think anything less is civilized. You were my friend first, and I there is no way I will be calling you Aunt Christine." She then started laughing so loudly, she was shunned by the others waiting on the stage.

Meg wiped her eyes and motioned for Christine to follow her. "So?"

Christine stared at her. "What's come over you?"

"I don't believe this. You stand there and offer no details of what happened after I left you two?"

"We practiced."

"For three more days?" Meg didn't believe her for ne instant.

"Meg, what do you want me to say?"

"Are you or are you not spending time together….alone?"

"Well….. We are spending time together." Her eyes lit up like a shooting star. "Listening to him play or sing or talk about all these strange and yet fascinating topics is far better than any dinner or night out dancing."

Meg threw her arms in frustration. "You two are hopeless. I swear someone needs to take action. I mean you two were cuddling on the kitchen floor…"

"How do you know that?"

"I…. er….. I didn't hear you guys for hours and I just wanted to make sure you two were okay….I backed away after a few minutes."

A few minutes! Meg! That was very rude."

"How else am I supposed to find out anything? Hmm?" She bumped her shoulder.

Try as she might, Christine couldn't stay mad at her. "You're wicked. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but your uncle is a gentleman and we are taking things slowly."

"Tell me something I don't know. Anyway, have you heard anything? Did Monsieur Reyes say anything differently in your letter?"

She only shook her head. "Erik told me not to worry, but I am not even sure he knows what's going to happen."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Really? Well I'm sure we will know in a few minutes. He's with Reyes now."

"He is? Where?" She looked out from the stage. All she saw were empty chairs, chorus boys and girls scattered about, Madame Giry in her office and Monsieur Reyes talking to a man by the door.

"Over there!"Meg spotted the stage for an empty ballet bar.

Christine looked out again and sure enough there he was. He wasn't wearing his hat, but he was impeccable dressed as always, only he wasn't wearing his white mask, in face he didn't look like he was wearing a mask at all.

"Meg!"

Meg stopped her pursuit of the ballet bar and ran back to Christine. "What is it?"

"He's…..without his mask!"

Meg looked back out to them and shook her head. "No, he's wearing is flesh mask. Bless his heart."

"What do you mean?"

"He's meeting Justin today. I only asked him this morning, and he said if he was able, I'd know. I told Justin to be ready, just in case." She smiled. "He didn't have to wear that mask. I told him a hundred times, if Justin can't accept him, then there's no point."

"I hate it. I hate that he hides behind those dreadful things. Meg, I don't know how many times I need to tell him that it doesn't bother me, either."

"We all wear masks Christine remembers? You told me that the first day I ran into you. Uncle Erik wears his for all to see, others hide theirs."

She turned to look at her. "What are you saying?"

"How can you ask him to share something so immensely personal, when you won't share with him your past? Seems as if you can't have one, without the other." She was about to leave for one of the practice rooms, when Christine stopped her.

"I'm scared. What if I lose him?"

"Will he lose you, once you see his face? You need to ask yourselves these questions, and trust the other person." She saw her friend face the other way."Hey, you are coming after this meeting with him to meet Justin. I need you to keep Uncle Erik calm, okay?"

She smiled. "What makes you so sure I can keep him calm, when he is in his protective mode?"

"Distract him, please? Talk of the masquerade ball. That will keep him occupied."

"The ball? I don't think he will enjoy that topic."

"Why not? You two will be going, no?"

"Meg, I can't see Erik liking crowds and I really don't need to attend that. It's for…"

"Everyone to be seen! Christine, you need to attend, all the managers and directors will be there. It will be perfect to socialize with them before the next auditions. Erik, will insist. Besides, he has no excuse. Everyone will be wearing a mask. He will fit right in for once."

"He….He hasn't asked me yet." She kept her eyes at her feet.

Meg brought her hand to her forehead, as she felt a slight headache coming on. "If you're courting, you don't need to ask. It's set! Christine, really, you have dated others before my uncle. When did you lose your ability for cognisant thought?"

"I….Meg, it's just different with Erik. Balls are immaterial. I would rather spend time with him where he is comfortable."

"What about you?"

Christine tried to avoid Meg's eyes, but found it rather difficult as she kept coming closer and closer to her face. "Balls….They don't exactly make me comfortable either."

"But you went years ago."

"That was before!" She lowered her voice as soon as she heard it.

"Before? Oh!" Meg wished she had asked Justin if he knew of the snake named Raoul de Chagny. "Well, this is now." She smiled.

…

"Monsieur Dexter, you have no idea what an honor, a thrill this is. To think you are presenting me with your work. An actual opera where we may produce and…."

Cutting him off without a thought Erik spoke. "I would like to see if we could stage it. Auditions will be in three weeks. You will need to hold open auditions, do you understand? No part assigning. All parts must be opened."

Monsieur Reyes eyed the scores and immediately went to the male lead. "Of course, but Monsieur Dexter, the male lead….I'm afraid I will need to invite other houses to offer up their tenors. The range is impossible for most singers."

Erik didn't realize he wrote Don Juan in his vocal range. "Yes, well it is for a superior voice. However, the female lead is where we need to focus on. As I said, everyone is offered an audition."

Monsieur, as you know this piece so well, do you not have someone in mind? We could of course, make an exception and….."

"Absolutely not! She will earn this by her own merit. She is more than capable of achieving this on her own. She doesn't need me to do her bidding. But, yes, I am very confident in her talent."

"Who is this rising star?"

"La Daae. Christine Daae."

"Your sister teaches her, no? I don't understand why I have not noticed her before. I only know her from dancing."

"She is a singer, monsieur. She will be this Opera house's next singer. Mark my words."

….

After Erik's meeting was complete, he made his way to the back of the stage, He saw Madame Giry by the aisle and although she smiled at him, he walked right by her. Instead he took his stance and waited for the appropriate time to reveal himself to Christine.

"Attention cast! Thank you for coming today. You are all cast in our three week, limited engagement production of The Marriage of Figaro."

Meg dropped to the floor. "I will never dance again."

"We will then close for preparations of our new season. I am very pleased and honored to announce auditions for our new opera, Don Juan Triumphant. Auditions will be open to everyone. We will send out communications soon. Dancers will be lead by our very own Madame Giry, I will handle the artistic direction and we may have the very composer himself, provide musical assistance. His name is Monsieur Erik Dexter."

Erik parted the curtains with his hands, and walked center stage. All eyes were on him, including a fearful Madame Giry and an exuberant Christine.


	25. Chapter 25

The cast members were silent, unsure of how to receive their new composer. It made Erik wonder what would have happened if he hadn't worn his flesh mask. He was about to speak when Madame Giry led the crowd in applause as a means of respect.

"Cast, this man is indeed a genius. We should all be thanking him for sharing his talent and his work." She then bowed to him. "We will strive to be worthy, Monsieur."

Erik politely nodded but did not speak. Instead he eyed Meg and Christine motioning them to leave as soon as possible and follow him outside. This time the cast applauded on their own, as he made his way through the crowd. Within moments Erik's eyes met Christine's as she exited the theatre and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Erik, I am so proud of you!"

He held her close, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. With regret he let go, but appeased himself when he was able to see her smile. "Are you saying I was impressive to watch, Mademoiselle?"

She suppressed her grin, but couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. "You are always impressive to watch, Monsieur." She was close enough to touch his flesh mask and without hesitation she brought her fingers to touch his plastic cheek. What she would have said next will remain a mystery as Meg's voice overshadowed her thoughts.

"There you two are. Uncle Erik, must you always keeps us in such suspense? Why didn't you tell us that Don Juan was an option?"

He smirked. "And miss the look on your face, when I just appeared in all my triumph? I only wish your suitor could have seen me." It was in that very moment, that Christine saw him shake.

_Dear God, he's nervous. Erik, Justin is the one who should be on edge. I know all too well what it means to seek your approval._

Meg kissed his cheek. "Nice mask, but it wasn't necessary. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to find my beloved and face the day I have dreaded since I can remember." She grinned.

"Am I that bad?" Erik winked, but inside he felt as if he were to pass out. _What if I ruin this for her? Look at her. She's so happy….._

Meg didn't answer, but whispered over her shoulder to Christine. "Remember, keep him calm!"

As Erik watched Meg leave with a bounce in her step, he let out a deep breath. Christine took hold of his shoulder. "Is that why you wore that?" She pointed to the masked side of his face.

"She loves him, and she wants me to meet him. God sakes, he's royalty. What if he takes one look at me and sees a disgusting freak. At least this way I can appear normal."

"Erik, stop! You are not a freak. You know that Meg wouldn't care if you hadn't worn that mask. She loves you for you. We all… love you for who you are. And if this Justin, royal or not is half as great as she says he is, then he better see it too." _Love…..Meg's right. I have to tell him. I have to trust that he will understand, somehow._

He raised his eyebrow. "He better, eh? So Christine, tell me what is it like to be seen out and about with a full faced man?"

She saw where this was going. "Truthfully, I hate all your masks but I detest this one even more."

"Why?" He swallowed hard. _It's the closest likelihood to my own flesh._

"Because it will leave you with a terrible redness. It's so tight to your face, how can it breathe? Why you feel the need to do this, is exactly the reason why Meg should send him off on his way, if he dares to mock you."

He shook his head in astonishment. "I know you want to see what lies beneath. You've trusted me with so much, I should be able to just lay my entire life at your feet, but I…"

"Angel." She took her finger and placed it on his lips. "We agreed you would have the timeline. Until, then I'd like very much to walk with the dashing man who has asked to court me."

"You wouldn't feel awkward? I suppose if you stare long enough, you can tell that one side is uneven. But I'll perfect it. I'll….

"I'm very lucky and honored to take your arm."

He nodded and extended the arm that Christine so eagerly accepted. They walked along for awhile, knowing they had some time before meeting Meg and Justin. While the walk was peaceful and comforting, both were contemplating their next steps carefully.

_Do I tell him now? No, don't be foolish, he is concentrating on Justin. I can't distract him. Maybe tonight. I'll ask to see him for supper….Maybe then….."_

Erik's sudden stop caused Christine to come out of her thoughts.

"Do you think I should ask of his intentions?"

"I…..Well…During the first meeting?" She saw his concern, and tried to relax his mind. "Come, why don't we sit for a moment."

She led him to a smooth rock that had plenty of room for them both. Before she sat down, he stopped her by taking off his cape and placing it over the rock. She smiled.

"Your dress is pretty. We can't have anything happen to it, now can we?" He then took her hand. "I was too forward about the intentions. Maybe I should appear less… rigid?"

Even with his flesh mask, you could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Oh, Erik you sound like such a father."

"Nothing wrong with that, is there?" He waited for her reply with care.

"No, nothing. It's endearing. My friend is very lucky."

Suddenly Erik gasped. "God!"

"What is it?"

"I never stopped to think…..All of this…Christine, does this…..Is it uncomfortable for you?"

She looked at him blankly. "What do you mean? The rock is fine, Angel. I suggested it."

He stood in frustration. "Not the rock!" He began pacing. "This. Us."

"I'm sorry Angel, but am not following you."

He sat back down. "I'm 35. Your best friend's uncle and yet I sit here trying to court you. Are you not embarrassed?"

Realization came over her and she brought both his hands to her lips. "Erik, no, I'm not embarrassed by that, or our ages."

"Well why not?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Are you?" She wanted to make him fluster a bit. His concern for her comfort warmed her heart. Without waiting for his answer she continued. "Erik, our ages have never been an issue for me. We were drawn to one another by a force stronger than both of us. We have everything in common and there is nothing indecent about our…..relationship."

He bowed his head, but spoke. "Really?"

She caressed his hair. "And your relationship with Meg was long before I even knew her. I'm just fortunate to know two extraordinary people in the same family."

Once again, Erik was in awe of this vision before him. _Every day she accepts me more and more. What did she ever do to deserve a monster like me…..What did I ever do in my life to deserve a goddess like her?_

"Now, I think you and I have much more important matters to discuss." She said coyly.

"We do." He nodded firmly. "Your birthday." He planted his eyes right on her.

"My…..You remember?"

"I haven't forgotten your birthday since you were nine. We have two full years to make up for. So, rest assured, I have the perfect evening planned."

"Erik, I don't need to go out. Spending time with you is more than enough of a present for me."

"But I want to show you off." He pouted.

She giggled. "Very well, but on one condition."

"Conditions? You ask the Phantom himself for a condition?" He scoffed and then crossed his arms pretending he was put off.

"No, not the Phantom, I ask my suitor." She winked.

Not relenting his position he spoke. "Go on." He scooted closer and bent his ear. "I'm listening."

"Don't wear your flesh mask. Any other one is fine, but I want you to has some air on your face, you full face."

He whispered his agreement. "Agreed, but I too have a condition."

"I don't think that's very gentlemen like, Monsieur."

"Your point?" He chuckled when he saw her face and he knew he had bested her.

"What is it?"

"You allow me to purchase your costume for the ball."

She was shocked; she just stared at him, opening her mouth to close it just as quickly.

Erik nudged her shoulder playfully. "Well?"

"You'd take me? You would go with all those people?"

"Those people will be in my opera, I better like them. Besides, if you're on my arm, I don't care. After all I have no excuse, it's a masked ball. It was made for me." He laughed so deep that it was infectious and made Christine's laugh equally as loud.

She was apprehensive. She hadn't been to a social ball since she was dating Raoul and she remembered how she loathed his superiority behavior and dominating attitude. Yet, there was a time, when she did enjoy the music and the simple joy of dancing. Dancing again, only this time with her Angel. Was he even aware of what he had offered her? "You're wonderful! Do you know that?"

"I have been called many names in my life Christine, but wonderful was never one of them."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Get used to it." The moment the smile appeared on her face, she realized her days of bliss were numbered. _Tell him now, and risk all this? All of what could be? _She then stopped herself. _"If I don't tell him I will risk never having more, and I want more, so much more with him_

"Erik, after we meet Meg and Justin can we go somewhere and talk?"

"I thought we were talking? I see, suddenly the rock is not good enough, eh?" He grinned.

She smiled back at him lovingly. "I have to tell you something and I can't risk being interrupted. Will you come with me?"

"Anywhere you go, I follow." He then stood up and offered his hand. "Come we mustn't keep our audience waiting."

Christine took his hand and they walked arm in arm, stopping at the agreed upon clearing. Erik took a deep breath and Christine smoothed out his cape.

"Don't be nervous."

"Right." He then took out his pocket watch. "Any minute, unless he's the cause for her tardiness." He looked at Christine. "Thank you, for being here."

She was about to respond, when she saw Meg walking briskly with a very tall man. As she looked out to get a better look at him, her heart stopped. _Merciful heaven. No! _

As Meg and Justin appeared before them, Meg took his hand and appeared before her uncle and friend. "Uncle Erik, Christine, this is my Justin."

Before anyone could utter another word, Christine fainted, collapsing into Erik's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is rated PG-13. Please be advised.**

The room was well lit and warm from the roar of the fireplace. Erik kneeled down to wipe Christine's brow. He was worried. While he was able to break her fall, he couldn't comprehend how she was fine and soothing one moment, only to be too weak to gain her composure the next. Meg and Justin offered to help, but Erik was determined to carry her himself and take her home.

"_Uncle Erik, let us help you."_

"_Megan, I've got her. I'll take her home." He carefully gathered her in his arms._

"_Monsieur, please allow me to offer the use of my carriage. I do hope that nothing is seriously wrong with her."_

_Erik looked at Justin's face for the first time. Something in him told him to not accept the invitation. Rather than waste time wrestling with his intuitions, he lifted his Angel up and politely declined._

"_Thank you, but I have her and I know what she would want." He then looked at his niece. "Another time. I'll send word."_

_Before Justin or Meg could reply, they were gone._

"Why did I want to distance myself from him? He was only offering his help…." He looked again at Christine, and pulled her hair out of her face. "Why is it that I think you would have agreed?"

The sound of his voice made her turn suddenly. Her movements caused Erik to give her his full attention. He took the damp cloth and wet her forehead once more. This time she felt his touch and uttered his name.

"Erik…."

"Shh, my dear. Save your strength. You're perfectly fine now."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Erik…." She smiled at the sight of him, but then remembered why she felt so weak. This time her voice was more panicked. "Erik!"

"I'm right here. You fainted at the sight of Justin. Are you telling me you fell for a pretty face?" He tried teasing to make her smile, but her face was still troubled. "Angel, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I….." _He couldn't have told him. Erik wouldn't be here if he did….._ "I feel foolish for ruining your meeting. I never should have come." She tried sitting up. "Why do I feel so weak?"

I was afraid you would feel restless, and I remember how sometimes your mind turns to nightmares." He felt terrible. "I gave you a small dosage of a tonic. It's safe, but it will make you incredibly drowsy. I didn't want you to have a restless night, and with my being here, I thought I could monitor you better. I'm sorry, Angel."

She closed her eyes, but was frustrated she couldn't talk as fast as she wanted to. "No….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…..Be a…Burden."

"A burden? I have the most beautiful women in all of France, defenseless and in my lair. How is that a burden?" He winked and saw the corners of her mouth start to curl up. "Now that you are somewhat coherent, would you like me to get you some tea?"

She shook her head slowly, while he held her hand.

He thought for a moment. "Brandy? Because I am pretty sure this occasion causes for brandy." He looked to see her expression, and when she tightened her grip of his hand, he looked down.

"Just you….I only need you."

Erik could have died in that very moment. All he ever wanted was to hear words of love from his beloved's lips. "Then you are in luck Mademoiselle, for I happen to be to belong exclusively to you." He took his free and cupped her chin. "Would you like a story, while you settle back to sleep?"

She opened her eyes and he knew her answer. "Very well, my lady. I don't believe I ever told you the story of the thorn bird."

This time she fought hard to keep her eyes opened. "I adore…. Your stories…..Tell me, please?"

"The story of the thorn bird is really a legend. As soon as the bird is able to fly and leave its mother's nest, it sets off on a long journey to find the most beautiful rose garden. The bird doesn't rest until it finds perfection in its eyes. Once the bird is certain of its choice, it begins to sing the most captivating melody that it outshines the lark and the nightingale."

She grinned. "This is your…..Attempt to want me to strive….. For….Perfection. Always the maestro."

"Not exactly. Although one can view the story in such a way. See as the bird sings, it impales itself on the sharpest thorn of the rose. It's driven to the rose by its quest and pays its life for that one song. A slave to music. But the bird has no knowledge of what it does. It's was beyond the birds control, thus there is no thought of sacrifice or pain.

Humans, my Christine, know of the pain they will endure, yet they do it anyway. They continue their quest because finding that perfect song….That perfect love is worth the price."

She met his gaze and before sleep took her, she whispered, "I love you."

….

Erik was in his kitchen mentally cursing his wicked luck. _Why did I give her that blasted tonic?_ _She loves me. She actually said it. I heard it with his own ears. It was no longer a dream. Now I will be forced to wait until she wakes up to discuss it. But what if she doesn't remember? What if she didn't really mean to say it? What if bringing it up embarrasses her?_

"Damn you Allah or God or anyone who is actually up there watching the life that is Erik Dexter!"

Just then he heard a sound coming from one of the traps he had set through the lair to keep intruders away and from gaining an advantage. His thoughts went to Christine. He wished he had moved her to her bedroom, which would have been safer than the den that was one of the first rooms upon entering his home. He went to his study and took out his revolver. Carefully he loaded the gun and went through one of his secret entrances to avoid having Christine see him leave with a weapon.

_Who would enter this place as an enemy? Who wishes to harm me? _He then paused with fear. _What if they mean to harm her?_

Erik knew every inch of his territory and was very crafty when installing the traps. They were strategically placed so intruders once caught, would automatically alert him of what location they were at. He was thankful he took special care at instructing both Megan and Christine on how to avoid the dangers.

He made his way through the crawl space and with a forceful tap in the right center of the wood, it opened and allowed the wall to vanish and make appear a stone path leading straight to a fenced -in cell that would hold the intruder prisoner by blocking his attempt to move forward, and ensuing he could not go back, due to the chain rope that pulled on his neck.

Erik saw the figure try and free himself, but he was no match for Erik's inventions. He thought about moving in closer, and getting a good look at the fool, before pulling the trigger, but decided it would be better to take him by surprise. With a smug look on his face, he pulled the safety cap on the revolver and aimed. He was about to shoot, when he heard the man's voice.

"Erik, you bastard! Get me out of here!"

"Nadir?" He stepped out and allowed himself to be seen. "What the devil are you doing here? I could have killed you."

Although he knew it was useless, he was still trying to free himself from the chain. "At least your time in Persia hasn't left you. Why are you standing there? Get me down!"

"First tell me why you're here." He put the revolver away and suppressed his grin.

"Are you mad? You asked me to come. Something about tracking down French nobles. Seriously if this is how Parisians greet their friends, I will go back and take my chances with the Shah."

…..

Try as she did to fight off her past, the shock of seeing Justin again was all too powerful for the tonic to prevent. Her eyes were closed, but her mind was racing back to her time at the de Chagny estate.

_The room was dark and there was a poignant smell that surrounded her. She could barely move. She had no recollection of what day it was, or week, or month. Every since the night she had told Raoul she was leaving, nothing had been the same. She was afraid to make a noise. Afraid he was there, watching her… waiting for her….He said he wouldn't let her leave him until she had suffered for crime. He had felt ill used and wasn't about to have a common theatre whore make a fool of him._

_She felt a burning sensation in between her legs. It hurt to move and even more so to urinate. The excessive and repeated acts of torture and violence against her body made her want to cry out to God above and just have him take her from this life. Sometimes, during the act she would pray he would kill her and finish the job. She was already dead inside. She died the first morning she realized he had stolen her innocence. Stolen…Violated…Raped._

_However it wasn't just the violation and feeling of being nothing more than a thing. He never talked to her. He just ordered and threatened and hit. At times he would show some mercy and just strike her with his hand. But most times, he would use a whip, or cold steal objects that would leave her with cuts and bleeding. It would be days before he allowed a servant to attend to her wounds._

_When Raoul wasn't there, he would keep the room in darkness, refusing to open a window and chained the door. In the beginning she tried to fight and escape. Yet one night, he saw her climb down from the window. They struggled, but once he rammed her head on the ground, he carried her back inside and broke her leg, so she wouldn't be able to climb out again. She didn't dare risk his wrath again. It wasn't death she feared anymore, it was the pain. She could no longer subject herself to the torture. She prayed for death nightly._

_One day she heard loud voices come from downstairs. One of the servants had forgotten to close her bedroom door completely. Had she not lost her will to live, she may have attempted to run, but she knew it was pointless. She was too weak to fight off him off. She already felt worthless, what was the point any longer?_

"_Come now cousin, why would you forgo the family trip and go to Paris alone? We all know you are hiding some nice piece…."_

_Justin looked at his older cousin in disgust. "Contrary, to what you two think of women, I respect them. And once again, my desire to go to Paris is for its art and culture and music, I will be frequenting the Opera house there and for once I will have no reason or care for my title. For the only people worth seeing are the ones on that stage."_

_Phillip looked at Raoul. "It must run in the family. Justin, don't do what your cousin Raoul did. He was almost bewitched by some wanton theatre vixen. Thankfully, he listened to me before she could get his clutches into him."_

_Sighing in frustration, Justin had just about enough. "You two are complete buffoons. For the last time, I want to experience art and not be treated differently because of who I am. I want to be appreciated and respected for what I am."_

"_A pansy?" Phillip and Raul laughed._

_Justin went for his coat. "I will take my leave. Pleasure seeing you both again. In fact each time I am here I remember why I stay away so long." _

"_We have people who will get your coat." Raoul rang for the servant._

_Justin placed his hat on his head. "I was in walking distance from it and there is no need to make them come from upstairs to downstairs. I have seen your young servant girl pass over here three times coming from the bedroom up there. Frankly, it has me curious. Do you have house guests?"_

_Raoul panicked and Phillip gave him a cold stare. Finally, the older brother spoke to his cousin. "We may have some friends visit from Normandy."_

_Justin looked confused. "Friends? Who might that be? I don't need my side of the family's reputation tarnished, dear cousin. Please try to not be yourselves." He looked at them both and with a quick turn of the doorknob he left promising himself he would try to never return._

_Raoul watched from the curtain until Justin's carriage took off. "That was quick thinking."_

_Phillip came towards him and smacked him across the face. "You imbecile! I told you it has been far too long. Get her out of this house at once!"_

"_But I like it." His eyes looked as dark as the sentiment behind them._

"_Like what?"_

"_Dominating her. She is no longer uppity or proud. She fears me and will do whatever I say. I am stronger with her now."_

"_Raoul, you are sick. You are a coward, if you feel good by bedding that whore. You've had your fun, now stop being a slave to your member, and get this house in order. I am leaving the day after tomorrow and I want things back to normal. After all it's been what two, three months? Take out the trash."_

_Phillip went upstairs and Raoul followed. He glanced at the door and became enraged. "Who the hell left her door opened?"_

"_What?"Raoul touched the door and walked in. "It makes no matter, she hadn't left her bedside in almost two months."_

"_Two mouths?" Phillip barged in and almost passed out from the stench. "Christ, get some air into this room. We still plan on entertaining in the future." He then yanked the bed sheet that were around Christine, revealing her naked, dirty body. She whisked, but did not move. "Raoul, how long as she been in bed like this?"_

_Raoul opened the window. "I told you a month or more."_

_Phillip eyed her body and paid very close attention to her stomach. "You stupid, callus, imbecile. When was the last time she bled?"_

"_I make her bleed all the time." He said with satisfaction._

_Phillip walked over and slapped his brother across the face again. "Look at her, she may be with child."_

"_Ch…Child?"_

"_Yes you incompetent boy. Get rid of it and then dispose of her."_

"_I…can just toss her out and be down with it!"_

"_No, you fool, you cannot. You need to ensure it is killed. I will not have a de Chagny bastard running about. She will forever have that against you. Get her clean and dressed and take her to the outskirts. I will give you the name of someone. She is discreet, but she will cost money. Do not return until both these problems are gone, understand?"_

_Raoul shook with fear. "Will it hurt her?"_

_Phillip scoffed. "You care about that now? You are pathetic." He turned to leave. "Do not disappoint me again."_

_Phillip let the room, with a scared Raoul following behind him._

_Christine touched her stomach. "No…. Don't kill my baby." _


	27. Chapter 27

Nadir was trying to sleep, when he heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. He groggily put on his shoes and walked downstairs. As he passed the den, he saw the Erik's sleeping Angel tossing in her slumber. His mind still reeling from all the information his friend had told him.

_Why would Antoinette want Erik to be alone? _ He then stood and watched Christine for a moment. _What darkness plagues such a child, and why is she all too willing to accept Erik as he is now? _He made his way into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes out of fear that he was sleepwalking. For there stood Erik, once right hand to the Shah of Persia, wearing a chef's hat and looking over a recipe

"Allah Above! Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

Erik looked up for a second and addressed his ill attempt at humor. "Look who decided to join me. Is that all you do now, sleep?"

"You only left me 10 minutes ago. I've been traveling for three days, man. Not to mention surviving your traps. The lady seems to still be dreaming, and yet you pay no mind to her."

Erik wiped his hands on a dish towel. "She needs her rest. You need to be out and gone before she wakes."

"Why? Am I not worthy to meet this enchantress who merits searching for distinguished members of France?"

"I'll leave that remarked unanswered. You can't stay here."

Nadir grabbed a pastry and sniffed it. "This looks tasty. So domesticated."

"I've always cooked, fool."

"Never for me."

"You don't look like her." He then went to stir the batter. He kept his head down as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Nadir but Christine resides here and I don't want her uncomfortable with a strange man staying here."

With his mouth full he replied,"You have six bedrooms…"

"Cover your mouth! She doesn't know about you… yet. Alright?"

"Ah, so you didn't tell her of your past. Erik…."

"I told her plenty. She knows about everything except Luciana and Persia."

Nadir lost his appetite. "Those are pretty large omissions, wouldn't you say?"

"I will tell her! I just need some time. My God, I told her of my rape and abuse and of your son; do you ever want me to even hope to purse her properly?"

The mention of Reza's name stopped Nadir's next words. He only nodded, until his voice came back to him. "I just worry about you. You're risking a lot, especially on this crusade you embark me on."

"You came, didn't you?" He hissed.

"Erik, what if Antoinette was right?"

Erik ripped his mask from his face. "Is this so beastly that no one could ever love me? My own friends think no one is capable of looking beyond this infection?"

The Daroga went up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I didn't say that. She's just very young, and you keep saying the Viconte hurt her badly, although she won't say what happened. Maybe…" He saw Erik turn away from him, so he made him face him before he continued. "Maybe she is scared of being alone and subconsciously she thinks she cares deeper than she does."

Erik braced himself on the counter. "A lie….."

"No, no, I'm sure she isn't doing it with malice intent, but…. You worship her. Who wouldn't want that kind of devotion?"

"So why not…."

"For a while." He got out of Erik's way as he saw him look for his mask."Erik, I think the best way to prove me wrong is to allow me a chance to find out. After all, you are family. I think I have a right to meet the woman you have adored for 12 years."

He placed the mask on over his head, careful not to ruin the placement of his hat with his wig. He was about to walk out of the room, when Nadir called his name.

"Erik!"

In a whisper, "Maybe I don't want to find out yet."

As Erik entered the den he saw a disorientated Christine moving about by the fireplace.

_I need to leave at once! He'll find out. Justin will tell him and Meg and then they'll all want nothing to do with me. How could they? _She changed direction and started pacing again_. I'll leave now. That way they can never discover the truth. Yes, I'll go and….._

"Of all the habits to pick up from me pacing my dear, is not one of them."

She was startled by his voice, but when she saw him standing before her with a chef's hat, she couldn't help but start to laugh. "Erik, what are you wearing?"

"Hmm? Oh this? Well, it helps inspire me in the kitchen. I thought I'd make us a big breakfast and well, you know how I tend to dress the part." He made his visible eyebrow move up and down quickly.

Seeing him standing there with that hat on his head made him irresistible to her. She threw her arms around his frame. "Erik, forgive me." _Please God, forgive my weakness. I can't leave him now. I can't leave him ever._

He remembered her words of love only hours before and kept a firm hold around her waist. "Why would you ever need forgiveness from me, my Christine?" _Do you mean to allude to the false hope of having your love?_

"I….ruined your meeting with Justin. Meg must be fit to be tied. She feels that since I've come back, she's second best and…."

"Hush, Angel." He placed his perfectly straightened index finger on her lips. "All that we care about is that you are alright. We were so worried. I only hope my tonic, didn't make you forget….last night's events." He stopped his visible cheek from blushing.

She was still in his arms when she looked up, seeing his eyes meet hers. "I remember everything, Angel. Your being with me, you telling me the story of the thorn bird and its moral."

He didn't let up. He couldn't. "You….you probably don't remember but you…."

"I said I loved you." She held his gaze. "How can anyone not love you?"

Erik could feel a dagger go inside his heart. _Was that as a friend or lover?_ _It's too soon. Couples who court don't say they love one another so soon. Of course. _ He let go of her and found his arms go lazy without her beside him. In an attempt to find a home for them, he awkwardly placed them behind his back.

"Come, I've made you breakfast."

"So that's what smells divine. No one outside my father and the de Chagny servants have ever made me breakfast."

Erik didn't understand how her fiancé, wouldn't want lavish her with such delicacies every chance he could. True Raoul had servants to do it for him, but never even an attempt to offer up a single act of kindness or token of love?

"Shame on them."

He replied with certainty. He offered his hand, and she took it, not realizing how tightly she was gripping it. Before they entered he wanted to prepare her for Nadir.

"Christine, I am afraid that we won't be alone for breakfast. Last night an old friend came to see me…. Nadir."

Her face was blank until she remembered who Nadir was and his significance. "The sick boy's father in Persia…..Is he alright?"

"Oh yes, yes. He just hadn't been to Paris for long time. I suppose he missed me, if you could imagine that." He grinned and was surprised, when Christine caressed both his flesh and porcelain cheek.

"I not only imagine it, I completely understand it." _What must he be thinking of me? One minute I tell him I only need him, and then I act as if we are only friends .I must tell him or this will forever stand between us. Once I shed my mask, he will too._

If Erik wasn't confused before, he was completely in the dark now. _How am I ever supposed to understand women? How does one know where they stand? One minute it is friendship, the next it's flirtatious affection. Love is maddening. _He was about to speak of her contradictions, when she placed her head upon his heart.

"I know this is so much more than what you bargained for. I just need a little more time, Erik. Please be patient with me."

He could feel his insides become surrounded by a wave of heat. The he remembered she had wanted to speak with him alone. They were going to do it after meeting Meg and Justin, but then she fainted. She was going to confide in him. She trusts him, she wants to be closer.

_Erik, you fool. You're doing fine. She likes you, just remember this feeling. The hell with Nadir's suspicions or friendly advice. These feelings don't lie._

"Christine, I'm here for you, always. I'm here and that's where I will remain, for as long as you wish it."

Keeping steady, she spoke before she thought twice."I love you, Erik. I did two years ago, and I do now."

Fighting back tears he lifted her chin and said, "Ah Christine…. My Christine. That's all that matters."

…..

Once Justin had left Meg, he found himself walking in circles. He refused his carriage and forced himself to wipe away the memories of that horrible day. All he had wanted to do was forget, but fate had not only brought it back to the center of his life, it now involved the woman he loved and her family.

"If Meg discovers my past, we'll be finished. She won't tell them will she? No! No! She would have done so by now. She has as much to lose as I do."

He had to sit down. His feet were hurting and his head ached. "Just a few minutes to regroup." He walked into a tavern and plopped down, being careful not to reveal his face. "Dear God did you see her face when she saw me? She fainted. My existence plagues this woman so, that she fainted at the sight of me."

What posessed him to get involved? What made him go back to his cousins' estate a few days after his hasty departure? He was bound for Paris. He had wanted to escape again and see her. The blond beauty that controlled his every whim, just by the sheer utter of his name on her lips. Yes, he should have gone straight back to the Opera house. Instead, something told him to return. Something wasn't quite right.

_Why would Raoul and Phillip have house quests when Phillip was leaving in two days and then Raoul would meet him at the family summer home? Who stays for such a short visit?_

"_They weren't preparing for visitors; they had company in the house already. Ladies? In the bedroom? Although maybe they weren't ladies….. Then why the constant back and forth with the maid? Why would they care about appearances for ladies of that fashion?_

Curiosity made him return. Curiosity changed his destiny and possible altered his life forever.

_It was all going to be innocent. Justin would catch them in their liaison and make a crude remark and then have at it. Yet, he didn't make the journey back just to rub their discretions in their faces. Something seemed odd. _

_When his carriage was near the estate, he had his driver stop and wait for a while. For he saw the de Chagny carriage was getting ready to part._

"_Let's just watch and see who comes out." _

_After a few minutes, he kicked himself. What was he doing? He could be half way to see Meg. He had thought of nothing else but seeing her, since the last time they parted. Here he was stalling, when he vowed to her that he would return at the first chance he could get. She laughed and told him she wouldn't think ill of him, if he simply forgot her. Forget her? How could he forget her? She owned his heart. How can one live without one's heart? Once again, he hated the debauchery that his family caused. He was about to tell his driver to leave when he saw Raoul with his arms around a woman, helping her into the carriage._

"_All this for a drunken female?" He scoffed and told his driver to move, when he saw the woman fall down, and instead of his cousin jumping to her aid, he appeared to be kicking her stomach. "What in God's name?" He opened his carriage door, but soon saw Raul picking up the lady and placing her inside the carriage._

"_Driver, follow my cousin's crest and don't lose them."_

…

_Ever since she heard Phillip say she was with child, she had tried to stay more mentally alert and forced herself to eat to maintain her strength, yet she worried what damage she had already caused her unborn child. Raoul's kicks to her stomach sprouted fear and she tried to ignore the spiraling pain she was in._

_Her child…..Although not planned, the child was still a part of her. Yes, she was created in violence, but the baby was still innocent. The baby wasn't to blame for the sins the father had done. This was her chance to leave. She would escape and never come back. She would disappear. She would start over with her child and beg the almighty father to have mercy on her soul._

"_Why must you make me do these things, Lottie? Why didn't you just behave from the beginning? I should have known you were batty when you talked of invisible voices and Angels of Music." He adjusted his coat. "It will all be over soon. We will put this nightmare behind us and you will go to on to live your life and I will resume mine. We can look back and remember the good times, one day."_

_She forced herself to speak. "Leave me. Just stop the carriage. I… want to be free."_

_Raoul laughed nervously."Leave you? That would be uncivilized. Besides, Phillip would not approve. No, Lottie, I will see you through this and then we can part as friends."_

_She tried to reach for his wrist, but her grip wasn't strong enough. "Please…..Don't make me kill my baby….Our baby."_

"_Ours? Don't be absurd Lottie. I am not about to stake claim into a bastard child that may be anyone's. We all know how your kind are. Consider this a favor. You won't be marked as a scarlet woman."_

"_Raoul, please I will never tell. I have just as much to lose as you."_

"_Right, a bastard child you have the audacity to claim is mine? I think not. Now, please change the subject. We shall speak no more on this topic."_

_Her eyes went to the door. She could pull the handle and fall out then run and …..She stopped her thoughts from continuing, she knew she wouldn't be able to lose him. Instead she silently prayed for redemption._

_The woman's name was Fawn. Raoul hadn't trusted Christine to stay calm, so he tied her hands together and kept a deadly hold on her. When they knocked on the door, it creped open. The cottage was small and smelled of rubbing alcohol. Christine took one whiff and controlled her desire to vomit. Raoul held her up right._

"_Calm, Lottie. It will all be over soon."_

_Fawn came out and saw the condition of the woman in Raoul's grasp and shook her head. "We don't force women here. She was willing to spread her legs once, she be willing to do it in six months time. Leave."_

"_What? No! She doesn't want the child. She wants it gone. Now we have the money. So let's get on with it."_

_Fawn looked at Raoul and back at Christine. "You really don't want this, child?"_

_When Christine remained frozen, Fawn stood by the door. "Out! Take your little mistake and deal with it. You waste my time."_

_Raoul screamed. "I can't… My brother… Phillip de Chagny said that…."_

_Fawn instantly shook at the sound of Phillip's name."Your…. Brother…. Is this….His…?"_

"_Yes!" Raoul quickly passed the paternity to Phillip and breathed a sigh of relief when it seemed to change Fawn's earlier opinion._

"_Get her upstairs. I will make my arrangements."_

_After some time, the humidity from the room and the smell was making Raoul on edge. He could hear Christine screaming, but didn't go in. He just kept telling himself over and over that he was doing the right thing and he was a good man for it. After an ear shattering scream which caused Raoul to jump up in fright, he saw Fawn come out._

"_Well, is it over?"He took his handkerchief and starred to wipe his forehead from the sweat._

"_We got a problem."_

"_A…Problem?"_

"_There's a reason why it is taking so long, and that the screaming is more than normal. She has a very bad infection down there. If I continue to perform the abortion, it may cause permanent damage, and she may even bleed to death."_

"_Are you saying you can't get rid of it?"_

_Fawn eyed Raoul with disgust. "What I am saying is; do I keep doing it this way, or do I cut her by her belly and take the bastard out that way."_

_He looked at her strangely."Why do you ask me?"_

"_It will scar badly. Don't know if Phillip will care if one of his women is scared. You choose."_

_As Raoul was about to answer, Justin ran up the stairs. "Stop! What in God's name are you doing?!"_

_Raoul grabbed his coat and ran to the window as he heard Justin's voice. He opened it and jumped, landing on the second level roof, climbing down to the ground. Fawn looked at the newest member of nobility._

"_Let me guess, she is your woman too?"_

"_I…..No! I just came to….."Justin almost passed out from the smell."Dear God, what is that stench?"_

"_It makes all your noblemen's mistakes go away. Are you going to decide now?"_

"_Decide what?"_

"_Do I leave her with a scar or do I risk permanent damage? Your friend was too much of a coward to decide._

…

Justin was trembling. He could remember everything from that day. The cottage, Fawn's face, Christine's screams and the smell; the horrible, rat infested smell. He remembers making the choice for her. Hoping that someday she could leave the hurt behind and find a good, decent kind man to love and have a family of her own. He stayed until the procedure was over and paid for everything. He even left extra money for the woman to help her get out of the area, safely.

"_Please see that she gets this." He placed the envelope in Fawn's hands._

"_You don't want to leave it with her yourself?"_

"_No….She can't know others share her secret. It's best to forget."_

"_You mean like that bastard forgot it was his child she was carrying, when he ran away? You're different."_

"_She won't see it that way."_

_Fawn shrugged her shoulders. "You did the right choice. This way, she has a chance." She took the envelope and placed it back in his hands. "Give it to her. Otherwise you will always wonder if I took it instead."She left him and went downstairs._

_Justin inhaled. He knocked on the door and realized that was probably silly as the woman would not have the strength to answer. He placed the money on the nightstand and looked at her._

"_Forgive yourself, Mademoiselle. Forget this". As he turned to leave, his eyes looked up at her. He mouthed a goodbye and that was the last time he ever saw her again, until yesterday._

….

Breakfast proved to be a lighthearted meal, as Christine was enjoying the banter Erik and Nadir had for one another. She could see that both men cared for the other deeply. She was happy her Angel had such a devoted friend.

"Forgive us Mademoiselle Daae, but we gentlemen seem to have been doing all of the talking. Perhaps you can shed some light for me on a few issues."

"Nadir!" Erik rose to his feet.

Christine wasn't exactly sure what happened, but the mood definitely changed. "Did I miss something, Monsieur? Erik?"

"Pay no attention to him, my dear. He is put off that he needs to leave this magical sight. You see, Nadir will be staying in town. I have agreed to help him find arrangements so we best be going."

"Oh!" She tried to hide her disappointment as she realized Erik would be leaving."When will you be back, Angel?" _I should have told him I wanted to have our talk tonight._

"I'm afraid, I have some business that I have neglected and will need to attend to it. I won't be back for a few days." _I will need to help Nadir on his Fop mission._

"A few days…." Christine's face fell to the floor. Her disappointment did not go unnoticed by Nadir, which intrigued him all the more.

The look on her face brought a smile to Erik's face."Fear not, my dear. In three days time, meet me in the gardens overlooking the gazebo. We shall then celebrate your birthday in style."

"Erik, I don't need…."

"Christine, birthdays aren't about needs, they are about wants. I intend to make up for the ones I missed."He then kissed her hand. "Nadir, meet me in the hallway. 10 minutes." He then took his leave.

Nadir called after Erik. "What no kiss for me?"

"It was wonderful to have met you, Monsieur Kahn. I'm so happy to see my Erik has such a worthy comrade."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mademoiselle Daae. I hope we shall I have more time to become better acquainted in the future. After all, Erik means the world to me. I feel it is only fair I make sure he is with the right companions."

Christine nodded politely, and although he smiled as he left, she couldn't help feel that the jury was still out on Nadir's approval.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the continual support and reviews. I love seeing the response and to all the new story followers, I thank you! I am trying to post one more chapter before the trip. Stay tuned. Oh, I own nothing.**

Three days seemed like an eternity to wait for Erik to return. Christine realized that since his reappearance in her life, they had seen one another every day. Even if it were only for a few moments, she longed for each and every encounter. She missed him dearly. She was also anxious to the fact that she had promised to tell him everything that had a happened to her since she had left the Opera house.

She tried to concentrate on other things and not let her mind wander to speculation as to what he would think of her once he learned the truth. A part of her wished that she and Erik could stay in a bubble and only focus on the present. However, it was far too late for that. For one, Justin's involvement with Meg would make all of her secrets come out eventually, and she couldn't keep hiding. She knew she would never be able to keep up the deception, and avoiding her best friend's suitor would cause suspicion. She also didn't want Erik to hear it from someone else. She had to be the one to tell him.

_Maybe in time, he'll understand. Besides, I need to be honest with him, if I ever hope to have him completely open up with me and finally show me his face. _Erik's face. A mystery, an illusion, a forbidden topic that only a few were brave or lucky enough to know. She longed to be one of those few.

Due to the fact that most of the cast could perform the Marriage of Figaro blindfolded, rehearsal went quickly, and as Meg had told her, ballet numbers were nonexistent, therefore her part in the chorus was limited. She should have been disappointed, but not today. Today her Angel was returning, and he had left specific instructions for her to meet him in the gardens, overlooking the gazebo at 3pm, sharp. It was all she could do but run there as she couldn't risk even the possibility of tardiness.

_He said he wanted to celebrate my birthday….. It's been so long since I ever wanted to celebrate being alive again._ Then she thought of someone that would never have a birthday. Although, time had helped ease the pain, she could never forget the memory of her child. She touched her stomach lightly. "Please, forgive me."

"What?"

Christine jumped and saw Meg behind her. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Neither did our lead. She skipped over my entrance." Meg pulled out the chair and began taking her make-up off."

"Are you done with rehearsal?"

"I am now." Meg laughed. "Besides, it's your birthday! We should do something."

"Oh, Meg I can't. Erik is coming back today and we are meeting. He has a surprised planned."

Meg grinned. "Does he now? Hmm I wonder what that could be." She couldn't look at Christine, for fear she would give the surprise away. Erik had given her strict instructions. Just then there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock. _Perfect timing, as always._

"I wonder who that could be. I'll get it." She raced to the door, practically giggling. She came back with a large bouquet of red roses with black ribbons attached to each and every one. "Black ribbons?" Meg didn't understand, but assumed Christine would.

"To the lovely and forever young, Mademoiselle Daae. Love Angel." Meg would have poked fun at her friend, but seeing her face light up so, she held in her remarks. "These must be for you, Christine."

She took the bouquet from Meg stroking every ribbon. "He remembered."

"I suppose it's good he had them delivered to the Opera house and not to his lair… er… home, as the not too many deliver drivers know the way."

Christine just stared at the beautiful roses, not paying much attention to her.

"Uh Christine?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask why the black ribbons?"

"He used to leave a red rose for me with a black ribbon after practices, if I had pleased him."

"Love is a curious thing, isn't it? I mean one minute you are high as the sky, and the next you are suffocating as if there is no air. Not many people can look with their hearts, and not with their eyes, Christine. I know what I think shouldn't matter, but I am grateful he has you."

Christie looked up at her. "Meg, he means the world to me. As far as looking with my heart…. He extends the same graciousness with me."

Meg smiled, but then sighed as she thought of Justin. "Do you think….I hate to bring this up, but no one I know has any experience with this but you."

"What is it?"

"Justin is…. Well as you know, he's a prince and although he states my status doesn't matter, I think it would eventually. I am not even saying it is because of him. I don't want that life. I thought I did. I was so envious of you, going to those big fancy balls with Raoul. I would often say, someday, it will be me. Boy, be careful what you wish for. Was it hard, accepting that life?"

Christine placed the flowers down carefully and sat back down in perfect posture. "I never belonged. I could sense the disapproval, but Raoul would dismiss it. He would tell me I had to try harder to fit in. Why should one have to try so hard if it is where they were destined to be?"

Meg nodded. "Was that one of the reasons why….I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry, I just don't know if I can have Justin, and not accept his lifestyle."

"Does he…. Does he make you do those things?"

Meg laughed. "On the contrary, he deplores them. But he has obligations and I can't believe he could really be happy walking away from all of that. Not so much of forgoing that lifestyle, but of the disappointment it would bring his family. I don't know….." She went about getting ready. "He's been so distant lately too. Ever since he was supposed to meet Uncle Erik. Maybe tonight..." _Oh No!_

"You're seeing him tonight?"

"Uh, Yes! Yes, that it. Well, you better get going. You don't want to be late. Happy Birthday!" She ran out of the room so she wouldn't have to answer a more questions about tonight.

Christine took the bouquet in her hands fighting back the tears in her eyes.

….

She arrived at the gardens with 15 minutes to spare. She has sprinted to ensure this factor, but now she wondered if she still looked her best. She looked down at her attire and hoped it would meet approval for their outing. She inhaled the roses, which she simply could not leave behind. As she overlooked the view, she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Mademoiselle?"

She turned around, expecting to see Erik, when her eyes widen at the sight of Justin. "What are you doing here?"

He extended his hand up as to show he was not going to hurt here. "Please, don't be frightened. I mean you no harm."

"Leave….At once! Erik will be here any moment."

"I know. He invited Meg and I to join the two of you." He said weakly. "I had hoped to see you alone, hence, why I am early."

The thought of spending an evening with Justin and Erik together, while Erik still didn't know the truth, made her want to faint all over again. Instead she forced herself to remain strong. "Why do you torment me, so? Can't you just let the living live?"

"Mademoiselle….Christine….You have no idea what these past few days have been like for me."

She looked at him with contempt. "Three days, how agonizing."

"I didn't mean." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration."That day….I never forgot it. I am sorry that you feel my knowing is another disgrace, but I assure you I will keep your secret to the grave. I have as much to lose as you do."

Christine was now outraged. How dare he tell her that her secret was safe with him? It wasn't their secret to share. "What happened back then happened to me, not you. You were supposed to be gone, along with that nightmare. Yet, the nightmare resurfaces every time I see you."

"I can never tell you how I regret what my cousins did. I haven't seen him since he ran out of that place. How I prayed you would find some good, kind, man to love. When I saw you standing by Meg's uncle, and I realized you were his precious Christine. Although I was frightened, I couldn't help but smile. You looked so happy."

"And now you threaten that very happiness. First Raoul and Phillip and now you. Why won't you let me be?"

"I swear to you, I will never tell. You are to be the one to decide who is to know."

"You think I wasn't going to tell them? You think I can't keep him if he knows my virtue is tainted and that I committed murder?"

"Murder? No! You were forced and my God…You actually blame yourself?"

"My scar reminds me of my sins every day." Try as she might, she could not stop from crying now. She sat on the bench defeated. "I am going to tell him. Please, don't have him hear from anyone else. I beg you to show some compassion and mercy."

Justin sank to his knees. "My lady, I told you before, and I am telling you again. My family will never hurt you again. I will never betray your trust. I know how I have wronged you too. The scar you bare…It is because of me…..I…." He couldn't go on.

"I know." She whispered. "Fawn told me. She told me of the young man who saved me. I didn't see it that way at first, but she…She was kind. She allowed me to stay and heal properly and then she told me of the choice you had to make. I never thought ill will of you since I left her, but I prayed I would never have to see you again."

"I wish I could have done more to help you. I kept wondering whatever happened to that poor creature. If Monsieur Dexter is a fraction of what Meg describes him to be, I know he will not hold you accountable for what my cousins have done." He then turned pale. "Dear God, he will kill me. Titles be damned. Once he knows what happened, he will think me as vile as they are! Meg will never…."

Christine was about to protest when Meg came into the garden with Nadir on her arm.

"What's this?" Meg had wanted to sound non confrontational, but her voice betrayed her due to the shock of Justin being so close with Christine. _No….I'm not second best with him too, am I?_

Nadir interjected. "I suppose we were early. I ran into Meg by the carriage and we got to taking. I haven't seen her or her mother in a very long time, and wanted to know more about her prince. Are you him?"

Justin saw the tall man with brooding eyes address him and cold not control his shaking. "You…. Know me Monsieur?" _Why does he look as if he wants to kill me with his eyes?_

"No, should I? I am not from this country, or anywhere near it. I am visiting from Persia."

"Oh, please don't feel the need to refer to me as a prince. I am merely Justin."

Nadir looked at him and then at Christine who had wanted to avoid his stare since he entered the garden. "Merely."

He then addressed Christine. "Come, Mademoiselle Daae. Erik will be very angry at me if we are late and I make it a point to never have Erik be angry with me, on accident."

Meg was grateful; she could have time alone with Justin. "Where will we be meeting you?"

Nadir looked at his pocket watch. "Your Pri…..Justin's driver has the time and destination. Erik wanted everyone to have some much deserved alone time."He looked at Christine as he spoke.

Meg muffled under her breathe. "Everyone?"

Nadir extended his hand to Christine. "Come." He then looked at Meg. "Meggy, it was nice catching up. Please tell your dear mother, I will be in touch." He then eyed Justin. "Monsieur."

When they had gone, Justin ran up to Meg, but she stopped him. "Now that we have time alone, do you mind telling me, why you were kneeling at Christine's feet?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Here we are! The update I promised before the big trip. I hope you stay with me and this story as we will have many things to address when I return. Auditions, the Ball, Nadir, Madame Giry, Meg and Justin, Christine's confession to Erik, the unmasking, the crap brothers and well another very important issue I will let you infer. You may guess from the way this chapter ends. Buckle up for ride ahead. Oh and please feel free to review while I am gone. :)**

For a majority of the carriage ride, Nadir and Christine remained silent. At first Christine reasoned that conversation would be difficult, as he was up front driving the carriage. However, she couldn't get the look he had given her and Justin when he saw them in the garden. She then remembered how hurt Meg's eyes looked upon seeing them.

_They couldn't possibly think that I would..._ She would not let that up surd thought continue for another moment. If either one suggested the idea to Erik, she knew he would resort back into his self doubt and loathing. Their future was already on shaking ground with the truth, let alone misunderstandings.

"Monsieur Khan, can you hear me?"

Without turning around Nadir replied. "Perfectly, Mademoiselle Daae."

_So much for thinking it had been due to his driving the carriage. _"Is it still very far from where we are to meet Erik?"

"No, not terribly. We shall be there on time. I know it is important to him."

"The two of you…Someone may get the wrong idea about your relationship. After all, one minute you seem very protective of the other, and the next you seem to be at each other's throats. I suppose that's what happens when one jumps to the wrong conclusions and misinterprets what they don't understand." She smiled, hoping it would encourage Nadir to comment.

"What other people think of my friendship with Erik makes no difference to me. As far as other people's affairs are concerned, it is none of my business. I'm sure Erik would feel the same."

"Yes, well, he isn't much for propriety, is he?"

Nadir was beginning to wish he hadn't answered at all. His mind was shouting out a million reasons to why he should not be involved in this crusade. The last three days were going around in his mind. The trip into town with Erik consisted of obtaining money. Money that would be needed for bribes and for Nadir to represent a certain image when trying to pose amongst royals. He also wondered how and where someone like Justin fit into this. _A prince, must know the de Chagny's, no?_

After they had obtained the necessary funds, Erik helped Nadir secure a fake identity and documents. After that, he left him alone to establish a routine and to have others start seeing him around, before he began to ask questions. Erik had spent the last day preparing Christine's birthday surprise.

"Monsieur Khan?"

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle Daae; I must have been lost in thought."

"You said that you wanted to get better acquainted. I think now would be an ideal time, wouldn't you say?" _Please don't hate me for what you know nothing about._

"No, I don't think it would be."

"You know, with your being so close to Erik, you are more than welcomed to call me Christine."

After a pause, Nadir's monotone reply stung Christine. "I prefer to refer to you as Mademoiselle."

"In complete frustration she shouted, "Why do you dislike me so?"

This response was not what Nadir expected. He slowed the carriage down, and turned to face her for the first time since they parted. "Why do you care so?"

Christine was now the one taken aback by his candor. "I didn't expect to be right, or I was hoping you would deny it."

"I never said I did or didn't like you. As I told you, what others do is none of my business. However, since you are trying my patience with your endless chatter, I will tell you that Erik is not others. What happens to him matters very much to me. I would be lying if I said I approved of the two of you, but that is because I will not stand by and watch him be hurt again."

_He thinks I would hurt my Angel? _ "I would never hurt him. I love him. What you saw back there was…."

"Please, that is the least of my concerns. The man you say you love, is my dearest friend on this earth. I owe him a debt, I can never hope to repay, no matter how many times I answer his requests. Therefore, I will do anything to ensure he does not go down a path that leads to his destruction. He was almost there once." He then stopped the carriage, as he saw the young woman visibly upset.

"Christine…..He has been in love with you for over a decade. When you left, he was shattered. I don't know how he rebuilt himself, but he did. He had me, and Meggy and Antoinette and of course his work. He was able to move on. Now, I know are not to blame for leaving before, but….If you are not sure of your feelings. If you feel you are with him because he is a comfort or a crutch….I ask that you really ask yourself if it is Erik the man, the flawed disfigured man you want, or are you simply running to shied your heart from what has happened to you with the Vicomte."

Christine could feel her heart breaking, but she did not cry. She would stand up to this man, who in any other circumstance she would marvel at his devotion to her Angel.

"Monsieur, my only mistake two years ago was denying the feelings I felt then for our Erik. His only mistake was not appearing before me and making me see him. Erik the man, the flawed man that we all are in one shape or another. As far as his deformity, I couldn't care less. He's my Erik, all the same. Despite of it and because of it.

For you think I don't wonder if I would even have had a chance to know him if he hadn't been deformed? I bless his deformity, because it allowed us to have a chance. I am sorry you think ill of me. I hope in time you will change your mind. But note this good Monsieur, The only person I have to prove my love to his Erik. I want your acceptance, but it is not needed or required. Now then, as you were hired to take me to my Angel, I suggest you do that and not make us late. For I will have no issue blaming my tardiness on you."

Nadir was shocked by the young woman's bold words. Although he covered well, Christine knew she had won the battle, when he resumed driving and called back to her.

"I shall get you there on time."

…..

Erik was pacing in the field wondering if he had remembered to tell Nadir to take the back roads as it would be quicker. He looked at his pocket watch and cursed the time.

"10 more minutes! Why does the time go do slowly whenever she is not with me?"

He has been planning every detail to the last minute. First the rose bouquet, then his surprise in the field, followed by a catered picnic and then tickets to an opera. He had searched frantically in the hopes that the local opera house in the village would be playing something suitable. Granted, it wasn't the Paris Opera house, but it would be more intimate and allow them to have privacy while they watched the performers. He wanted her to study their movements to help ease her fears about auditions next week .

He then thought of Meg. How he wanted to make the other day up to her and since the opera house they were going to was small, he was confident that Justin could relax and be himself. _Justin….why do I have a feeling there is something there I should be concerned about? I was almost happy that we had to cut our meeting short. Why did Christine seem so afraid to be in his presence?_

Suddenly he heard the horses from the carriage and glanced at his pocket watch. "3pm, exactly!"

Christine saw Erik in the field and once the carriage slowed down she opened the door.

"Stop that! Wait until we stopped!"

"I'm fine, Nadir." She jumped out on to the grass and ran with her arms opened to him.

Erik was about to protest her reckless behavior when he saw she saw carrying his bouquet. He instantly started running towards her with his arms opened widely. She practically jumped into his arms.

"My Christine! Happy Birthday my love."

With her arms still hugging him tightly she repeated over and over again how she missed him. "Erik, don't ever go away again. I couldn't wait to see you."

He loosened his hold, to see her face. "Angel, please do be careful. You could have fallen and hurt yourself. Auditions are next week. I can't have my Amita hobbling on stage, now can I?"

She blushed. "I just couldn't wait to see you."

He took her hands in his and kissed each one. "I trust Nadir was respectable?"

She never took his eyes off of him. "Very. I think we understand each other better now."

Erik was about to respond when Nadir approached. "I trust that you won't be needing me for a while, Erik?"

He glanced at Nadir and then back at Christine, with a large smile on his face. "You're dismissed. I'll see you later for our other little matter."

"As you wish." He bowed, but was unnoticed by the couple.

After a few minutes, Erik and Christine noticed that they were still staring at one another alone in an empty field with their hands entwined. "Angel, where are we?"

"Hmm….Oh! I almost forgot. I brought you here to introduce you to a very special friend of mine." Reluctantly, he let go of her hands. "Wait one moment."

Christine nodded, absentmindedly smelling her bouquet, when Erik made a motion with his hands and called out a name.

"Cesar!"

At once a white stallion emerged from what appeared out of nowhere. He charged forward and stopped within inches of his master. Erik pet the animal gently and instantly small pieces an apple appeared to reward the animal for its good behavior.

"Christine, please come here. I want to introduce you to a very dear friend."

In complete awe, she walked toward Erik and the stallion. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Why would I ever stop?" He then took her hand and placed it on Cesar's face."Now, dear boy, this is a beauty I was telling you about, so no funny business, you hear? You promised to make me look good."

Christine giggled as she watched his playful interaction with the magnificent animal. "He's so beautiful. Where did you find him?"

"He actually found me years ago. Truthfully I think he stays because he is partial to my apples."He winked.

"Hello Cesar."

The horse nodded.

"I think he likes you. Wonderful, another suitor I am to compete with." He had meant it as a joke, but Christine remembered Nadir's comments from earlier and became uneasy. "Angel?"

"I'm fine. I just must be getting light headed from my lack of eating today. Iwas just so excited to see you."

"Well then, let's go to lunch shall we?"

She looked around and became confused. "How….."

"You ride, don't you?"

"You mean on Cesar? I…. Erik, it's been a very long time."

"Fear not, I would never let you fall." He motioned for her to come as he lifted her up on to Cesar. "He's gently with the right people." Once she was secure, he climbed up behind her and took the reins.

Their bodies were very close and when Erik took the reins, they were face to face. Christine inhaled his scent and whispered, "Erik, there are no other suitors." She then made a bold move and kissed his masked nose.

Erik felt a tilde wave of heat soar through him. He swallowed hard, keeping his composure as he motioned for Cesar to move.

The ride was perfect. Christine took in every advantage at having an opportunity to be so close to Erik. She kept telling herself that they had no choice but to touch and lean in towards one another. She never wanted the ride to end. Erik on the other hand was finding the ride a little too close for comfort. He could smell Christine's hair and they way she sighed when she would lean into him was driving him mad. How he wanted to kiss her. To explore every morsel of her tantalizing lips , and to breathe in her air. He tried to get his mind off of such carnal thoughts, but the moment he would do so, she would touch his leg, or press up against him and the feeling would stir all over again inside him. Without a moment too soon, they had arrived at their picnic spot.

"We're here." _Thank God._ Erik practically jumped off the horse and walked a few inches away to take a deep breath and relax his excitement. He then remembered he had to help Christine off. He turned back to her and saw she had her arms opened up to him.

"I thought you had forgotten." She teased.

"I….I just had to inspect the surroundings, my dear."

As he helped her down, neither could deny that they both lingered a little longer than necessary. Christine's eyes caught sight of the elegant display of food and desserts laid out for them on a beautifully decorated table, with candles burning.

"Oh Erik, this is sublime."

"It's just the beginning."He handed her a glass of red wine. "I know you don't like to indulge, but just a wee bit. It's from an excellent vineyard. One of my favorites from Italy."

She took a sip from the glass. "It's wonderful."

He smiled looking pleased at his selection. "Come, we shall dine. We have another engagement later."

"Ah, this is our alone time, correct?"

He started to turn red. "I….That is…."

She giggled, and then took his hand, leading him to the table. "Erik, this is the best birthday I have ever had."

"There could be more so much more, Christine." He took out her chair and then pushed it back in for her. Immediately, he sat across from her and took her hand. "I want you to know of my intentions. When you agreed for me to have a chance with you….. It dawned on me that I haven't recently told you of my….. Arg!" He got up from the table. "Why is it that every time we are together, and I mean ever since we met, am I always searching for the right words or second guessing myself?"

"Angel?"

"When you were a little girl, I would wonder after our lessons if I pushed you too hard or if the stories I told you were appropriate. Then as you got older and …..

She couldn't help but laugh. "Erik, you were an important part of my growing up. I loved your stern, protective ways and you were always so gentle and loving, when I needed it. You were also firm and fair when you needed to be. Everyone should have a friend like you in their lives."

_Friend? _This time, Erik couldn't hide his frustration_. There we are again. One minute friendship, the next she is telling me that I am the only one and she leans into me and lingers on. Does she not know what she is doing? _"Christine, you do realize that although I am not experience with physical love, I do react to displays of affection, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

He kneeled beside her and could sense he was troubled .She smoothed out his hair and he saw he relaxed instantly. "Angel, what weighs on your mind so?"

"I'm just going to say it, Christine and damn the consequences. I love you. I am in love with you mind, body, heart, and soul. I want you to be very clear about what I want. I want you, I want us to be an us and talk of us being a we, not an I or you. I am not asking you to marry me just yet. I know that we still need some time, but I need to know if …..Maybe….once I prove myself….."

"Erik, I love you too. I want what you want."

"Are you sure? Are you so sure I am the one you really want, or is it the Vicomte?"

"Wh..Why would you ask me that?"

He laughed nervously. "Do you remember those romance novels you scoffed at before?"

She nodded, unsure of where he was going with the conversation.

"Some are conventional and require no thought. Yet others…..There is one about a couple who are drawn together because one of them was hurt by a former relationship and the other is seen as a savior. At first appearances, you seem happy for them because they found each other until you realize that they aren't equally in love. One is only there because they don't want to be hurt again, so they find a relationship of convenience." He breathed heavily. "I love you, but I want it all, Christine, I want to know that you do want me and love me the same way. I know my love is consuming, and demanding and at times perhaps suffocating, but it's real and true and …."He stopped and shook his head. "Christ, if I were you I'd run. I ruined this, didn't I?"

She was up out of her chair and went to him, cradling him in her arms and they both sank to the ground. "Erik, I love you. What you want, I want the same. Why is it so hard to see that?"

"Because one minute you speak of love but the next you talk of friendship…..I sometimes feel you want my touch, but then I feel you recoil away from me in fear. Christine what am I supposed to feel?"

She started to shake. "Erik…I know when we were riding on Cesar I may have taken a few more liberties than one should, but I… I do want you. I want you in every way a lover should be wanted. Being on Cesar, well to be so close to you and not have to deal with whether it was right or wrong…I took advantage of an opportunity and it was unfair to you. Giving you mixed signals like that was wrong, because I do need more time."

He nodded."To be sure."

"No! I…..I shouldn't have behaved that way on Cesar. I was wrong and cruel. I just wish so much to be ready but I can't, just yet."

Erik caressed her face. "He must have hurt you terribly. Damn me and my self loathing. I make everything about me. Christine, I can wait on the physical side of things. I've waited 35 years for a woman's love. Why would I mess it up now? I am not asking for that. I just want you to know that you can trust me. I would never take advantage of you. If you and I were to ever kiss…..I know the limits and I would never go beyond them."

"But my body wants you to. I just can't allow my inner self to accept that yet." _Not until you know the truth. I can't tell him now though. It's not the right time._

He gave her a double look. "You mean you think of me in that way, now?"

She nodded, but her eyes went to the floor. Erik got up to his feet and then helped Christine up from off the floor. "We can't have this dress dirtied." He brushed her back and took out the chair again for her.

"You say when. The fact that I know that you feel the same is more than enough. Christine, you have made me the happiest man in the world."

They looked at one another and Christie slowly moved closer to his face. He didn't dare move, as she softly pressed her lips to his. It was gentle and nonthreatening. It was tender and both knew what it meant. A small gesture to show him, she meant everything she said.

Although their kiss lasted seconds, it still had the power to stir up a powerful force between them. For as their relationship was more than just physical, once that part of their love was allowed to be unleashed, it would launch a fire that would never be put out. It was thrilling as well as terrifying for them both.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again! I hope I haven't lost anyone since my 10 day vacation hiatus. I wish to thank all of you for the reviews and continuous support; I'm sorry wasn't able to personally respond to you all before my trip. Now as reality returns, so do the updates. BTW, I saw an advertisement in German for the 25th Anniversary production while I was sipping a coffee in Vienna. This just proves that the POTO is everywhere.**

**I own nothing, but I did pick up a German ad for the anniversary. Does that count? LOL**

"Erik, let me see."

"Christine, for the last time, I will not display my work until it is completely finished. Furthermore, if you continue to move about and keep asking me to peek, I'll ever get this heavenly vision before me perfected."

She pouted, forcing Erik to hide his grin. "I see you smirking, oh masked one."

At this point, Erik let out a loud infectious laughing, causing them both to succumb to the giggles. "I had forgotten that you were impossible when it came to patience. The curiosity in you will be your downfall, my dear."

She stopped laughing to reply teasingly. "Isn't my impatience, one of the many reasons why you love me?" She popped a grape into her mouth.

"Perfection takes time, and I don't recall ever boasting that I was a drawer." He wet the tip of his pencil with his mouth. "Stay still, Angel."

"Really? You can design an entire Opera house, but you can't sketch a mere chorus girl?"

"Correction, Mademoiselle Daae, I'm sketching our future prima donna. However it is rather difficult, as you have so many wonderful expressions, I am not sure which to capture. Especially when you keep moving!"

Christine had to contain herself from running into his arms and rewarding him for his adorable self-discipline. She wished they could stay this way forever and not have to see Meg and Justin. However, Erik had already made his secret arrangements and it was important for Meg to have them talk. A part of Christine wished she didn't have to share Erik, but she was also dreading having to explain to Meg what she may have misinterpreted back in the garden.

She stopped her train of thought, when she saw Erik's side profile, finding the way he sketched fascinating. He seemed hard at work, with the visible side of his mouth shaped in an oval. She remembered he had hardly eaten, and although he would deny it, she knew it had to do with his mask.

"Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still hungry? You barely touched the lovely lunch you planned."

Erik finished shading in Christine's hair not looking up. "That lunch was for you my dear. I'm fine."

She nodded and played with the grapes in her hand, finding her eyes drawn to his mouth. She could still remember the taste of his lips from earlier, and how it had been so wonderful to finally touch them.

_He deserves so much more than I can give him…..And yet, I think I could give him everything, I just need to tell him the truth first…..Maybe I can tell him now and … Stop it, you fool! If I tell him tonight it will spoil his surprise and once again Meg will be disappointed. She longs for his approval so badly. Soon. Soon, I will find the right time._

_Oh Angel, while I think it is vile and incomprehensible that you have been starved for love all these years, I can't help but take pleasure in the fact that you will truly be all mine. I do hope you will see that I am all yours. That what Raoul did…. What he took from me….. From us…..it shouldn't …I mean it wouldn't…Oh dear God, what if all Erik will see is sin and repulsion? How could he not? I still see it._

She went to sit by him and placed the grape into his mouth."You need more nourishment." She touched his unmasked cheek.

Erik placed the pencil and pad down. "That is good. You want to try something?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Try what?"

"Move over about so many yards and let us see if you can throw the grapes right into my mouth."

"What?! Erik, really now."

"Might be fun, no? Let's see if I can catch them based upon your throwing abilities."

She shook her head to allow some time to process the information. "You want me to throw grapes into your mouth and you'll see how good of a catcher you are?"

"Or how good of a thrower you are?" He smirked. "Are you up for it?"

She played along, knowing he was always his most adorable when he showed his playful side. "What do I get if I am successful?"

"Well, since I need to catch it, I see it as a tag team partnership, Mademoiselle Daae. So we practice together now and once we have mastered this; and we will because we are a perfect pair, we can challenge others and win champion titles, when we are not composing and performing respectfully of course."

She proudly smiled. "You're on!" She then noticed the pad on the ground with the corner of her eye, and immediately forgot about the grape throwing. "Erik! This is…Do you really see me like that?"

"I don't know why it comes as such a shock to you? I've told you before in front of the mirror, you are confident, beautiful, resourceful and above all else, as bright as the sun. Why can't you see the light that so desperately shines in you? Your light, lights up not only my darkness, but the darkness for countless others. Think of what you will bring to all who come and see you perform. Do they have any idea, who they will be seeing? Do they even comprehend the joy they will be graced with?"

As her cheeks burned red, she managed to bring the focus back to him. "Where did you learn such a skill?"

_Such a skill she says._ Before he could think twice, Giovanni entered his mind. The one man that seemed to truly be blinded when it came to his mask. A man he owed so much to. For years he took him under his wing, taught him all he knew and provided him a sense of belonging. _How did I repay this man? I caused his youngest daughter to plummet to her death, because of the wickedness in my up horrid face. How could I even contemplate telling this to Christine today, on her birthday no less? No, today is not the day to rid my guilt and confess my sins. Today belongs to her. _ He then wondered how he could ever find a time to tell her of that dark period. How could she want to see a face that has caused one so young to escape through death?

"I studied for a time in Italy with a master masonry. He helped develop my skill as you put it, but that was a very long time ago, Angel."

She knew he was lost in his mind somewhere. "Where did you go just then, my Angel?"

He looked into her eyes for a long time. "Somewhere rather unpleasant, I'm afraid.

"Do you…. Do you wish to tell me?" The moment it came out f her mouth she regretted asking the question. _How do I keep asking him for answers about his past when I make no revelations to mine? _"Erik, I'm sorry I…"

"I do wish to tell you." His voice was calm and melancholy. "But not today. I want to give you a happy birthday, to make up for the two years I missed altogether. Unburdening my soul is not on today's agenda."

Seeing an opportunity to change the subject for both their sakes she took the lead. "What is on the agenda, Angel?"

"Hmm. There's more?" He played obtuse.

She giggled at the side of his face that showed mischief, and he stood up extending his hand. "Come my dear, we must change."

"Change? But I haven't brought anything with me."

"I know." He said smoothly. "I did." He took her hands and they were about to leave, when she suddenly bent down and grabbed the drawing.

"I couldn't forget this, now could I?" She saw his title. "Christine at 21. Will you promise to do one for all of my birthdays?"

I could, but they will all look just like this one my love." He squeezed her free hand and then let it go so he could clap twice. "Cesar!"

Once again the horse appeared out of now where and came straight to his master. As he pet the animal, he turned his head to speak."Now Christine, remember you promised not to be so…reckless, this time." She blushed as he helped her up and he swung his leg up behind her. He then took the reins and whispered low, "Then again, a little recklessness is allowed." He watched her until their eyes met. "Ready?"

"Ready!" She replied as she leaned into him.

"You heard the lady, Cesar."

…...

Erik had arranged their clothing for the evening to be placed in the carriage. Christine's gown was a deep burgundy reaching down to the floor. Erik's tuxedo was well pressed as he stood overlooking the view while he waited for Christine. His jacket was still hanging up inside for fear of wrinkling it prematurely. He opened the carriage door and marveled at the site before him. For somehow there was a tiny portion of a chocolate biscotto, sitting on the seat carefully wrapped.

"Erik?" He turned to face her quickly but did not miss the opportunity and grabbed the morsel.

"Christine, you look….. Well any words after that are mere gibberish."

Her smile was beaming at his approval."I see you found my little thank you for today?"

"I don't recall seeing them today. I really try to behave, but my willpower is non-existent when it comes to them or you."

She threw her arms around his neck. "You shouldn't be deprived of either of us. Enjoy, you're too skinny, anyway."

He placed the miniature goodie into his mouth. "Angel, did you try one?"

"No, Erik, but….."

He pulled her into a long kiss. They both savored the taste of one another intermixing with a bit of sweetness. Slowly breaking a part, Christine placed her hand over his heart.

"My, that was good indeed."

Before Erik could respond he heard the footsteps of a six foot five inch Persian. "Nadir, why are you such a reliable, annoying pest?"

"I'm the pest? You are the one that demands precise punctuality, are you not?" He then looked at Christine. "I trust you have enjoyed the afternoon portion of your birthday….Christine?"

Surprised by his careful choice of referring to her first name, she smiled warmly. "Our day was sublime. Thank you for playing a part in that, Nadir."

He only bowed and stepped to the carriage taking his place as driver once more.

"Shall we?" Erik opened the door for her.

"If we must, however I do admit, I selfishly wish we would also be alone this evening."

He sensed her uneasiness. "Christine, what is it? Is it Justin? Should I be concerned?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her around to look at him. "What do you think of him, Angel?"

Before she could answer, Meg came running up to both of them. "Hello there! How was the birthday lunch?"

Erik went to give Meg a kiss on the cheek, trying to pretend she hadn't interrupted something. Christine had wanted to thank her for coming in when she did. For she was never going to be able to lie to Erik, and had he pressed her, there is no telling what would have come out of her mouth.

"Meg, it was divine." She was about to continue, when she noticed that Meg's eyes went right through her.

"Well, I'm sure tonight will be sublime as well. Now, Uncle Erik, are you sure Justin and I are not intruding?"

"Nonsense, Megan. You two are welcomed, besides how else will I find out what makes him tick, eh? Where is he?"

"Oh, he's going to meet us over at the…." She stopped herself before spoiling the surprise. "Whoops. I'll just…. Sit in the carriage." She did just that as she mouthed a hello to Nadir.

Erik looked puzzled. He then shook his head and grasped Christine's hand. "I'm sorry, love."

"Don't be silly. You've done nothing wrong."

He looked at her and spoke with conviction. "We were talking."

The way he said that simple, yet relevant statement showed to Christine how much he valued their conversations and he knew the one they were having was significant. He has been seeking her advice, her counsel and they were discussing the topic as equals.

_Raoul would never have made a statement like that. Even when they were still at the Opera house, he wouldn't have asked me for my thoughts on matters he had already made up his mind upon._

She kissed her fingertip and placed it on Erik's lips. "Let's go, my Angel."

Before sitting inside, Erik put on his jacket and that's when Meg noticed his crumbs from the earlier chocolate biscotto on his vest.

"Uncle Erik! What have I told you about eating such sweets so often?" She then paused and looked at Christine. "I'm sorry. I suppose you know best." She then turned her eyes to the window.

"Megan….."

"Erik, are we going or aren't we? We will be late."

"Dimmit Nadir!" He pounded on the outside of the door. "Drive and do keep an eye out for our royal prince." He then soften his tone. "Megan, are you aright?"

She slowly brought her eyes to his. "I'm fine, Uncle Erik. Justin and I had a bit of a disagreement, but I'm sure it was I who misunderstood." She then looked at Christine. "I'll just have to accept it." She then turned back again to face the window.

_What the devil? _Erik was completely lost. Christine sensed his frustration and caressed his palm. It was her way to trying to communicate with him to stay calm and not push Meg, just yet. It seemed to be working as he let out a deep breath. Reluctantly, he nodded his head, and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

…...

Once the carriage stopped in front of the Opera house, Christine couldn't believe her eyes. "Erik, you bought tickets? We're really going to see a show together?"

"Indeed my darling. The four of us will have our own private box, as long as no one minds being see with a masked man with impeccable fashion sense."

"I know that Meg and I will be the envy of every woman here."

Meg turned to face them both since they left. "She's right, Uncle Erik. There isn't any man who can hold a candle to you." She then spotted Justin out front by the entrance. "Nadir! Stop, Nadir we found our prince."

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, allowing Meg to exit. Erik called after her. "Be careful! " He then touched Christine's arm to gain her attention. "I thought she was angry at him? What the devil is going on?"

She placed her hand over his. "Let me try and find out, okay? I'm sure she just doesn't want to taint your impression of him, after only one meeting."

"This would be meeting number two and so far I haven't seen anything where he doesn't cause a stir." He then sighed. "Well, let's not let it ruin our evening. Here you are, Angel." He placed the tickets in her hands. "Now this isn't just an evening out. I want you to review the performances, tonight. Auditions are early next week. We can't take anything for granted. Vocally, I am not worried but I do want to ensure your stage presence is just as dominant."

"Yes, my maestro."

"Hey, are you making fun?" He arched his eyebrow.

She giggled but shook her head. "No, Angel. I listen to all you say."

"Hmm… Listening and doing are two different things." He smiled. "Yet, I do like proving you wrong." He winked.

She playfully hit his arm. "You don't say? I suppose it's time to further my education, Monsieur. Ready?"

"Ready." He jumped up and out of the carriage, opening Christine's door and leading her up the stairs. As they left the carriage, Christine noticed Nadir was no longer around.

"Erik, what happened to Nadir?"

"He's inside my dear. He will be watching the opera on his own. He has his own viewing."

"His own?"

Erik knew that Nadir had another assignment tonight. Be seen and by the right people. He had changed into nobleman entire and had purchased his own box for a private viewing. This would give him plenty of time to be noticed by some of the people, that he would need an audience with soon.

"Trust me, Christine. He will be fine."

"Something tells me that you two are up to something. I sense you two can cause a bit of raucous."

Erik eyed her knowingly. "Well, I can't lie and say it doesn't follow us sometimes, but I assure you, we will cause no raucous tonight." _Tomorrow is another day._

Justin saw Erik and Christine enter the lobby and nervously approached them. "Monsieur, Mademoiselle. It is indeed wonderful to see you both again."

Erik smiled and took Christine's hand. "Angel, allow Justin and I to arrange for refreshments. Can you please find Meg and met us in the box?"

Christine wasn't very comfortable leaving the two of them alone. "Angel…"

"Come now, darling. It is box five. Perhaps, you can also find what's bothering our Megan, eh?"

She could hardly refuse him, and whispered as she left, "Please, hurry."

He nodded and watched her leave. Then he looked at Justin, taking him in for the first time. _Who is this boy? What hold does he have over Megan and Christine?_ "Prince…."

"On the contrary, please good Monsieur, address me as Justin."

"Justin, then. I am glad you and I can have a few moments alone. I hoped I would see you tonight. For after you weren't with us by the meeting point, I thought we would have another delay."

"No, I so am looking forward to talking with you, Monsieur Dexter."

"So this would seem an unparallel delight for us both. Now then, why do the two women I love seem to be frantic or upset whenever you are near?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Million, Nadir's character was created by Kay, so a lot of the banter is inspired by their real friendship. While her Nadir always pursued right vs. wrong there was a bit of a bad side to him, or at least I think there had been once. Either way, you wouldn't want to cross him. **** Just my take on things.**

**Thank you all so much for the great welcome home wishes.**

**Now on with the story.**

Justin could feel his insides starts to shake. Erik didn't raise his voice or move from where he had been standing, however his glare was enough for Justin to wish he hadn't been left alone with him. He could tell that Erik was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Monsieur Dexter, I assure you that I have nothing but the highest respect for both ladies. Mademoiselle Daae is a woman of the upmost virtue and I love Meg more than nothing else in this world." He swallowed hard, it was now or never. "I wish to marry her and I ask for your permission." He smiled, proud of himself for being able to tell Erik all at once.

Erik did not move or speak. He just continued to stare at the noble prince. Justin thought the man had gone deaf, or maybe he had only imagined saying what he said to him and was still waiting for his answer. Before Justin was able to find the courage to speak once more, Erik tilted his head.

"Why would your presence upset Mademoiselle Daae?" He then blinked rapidly. It suddenly dawned on him. "Are you familiar with all members of French nobility, Monsieur?"

"I….Pardon Monsieur."

"Have you encounters with a family by the name of de Chagny?" _Of Course, royals and nobles know one another or at least of them._

_How can I speak the truth to him? I promised Christine and if I lie, what of Meg? _"Yes, I am aware of the family. We have crossed circles in the past. However, I have not seen them in almost a year."

"I would like to know where I can find that family. I have matters that must be discussed with the impeccable Vicomte. Would you be so gracious to help me discover such information?" The request did not sound very much like a request. Erik's eyes were fixated on him now.

"I suppose I could, but it is very possible that the Vicomte is at sea this time of the year. It may be difficult to find er… Reach him."

"You let me worry about that, agreed?"

"And….. And if I agree what of my request for Meg's hand in marriage?"

"If you agree? My dear boy, my politeness here is based on my love for my niece. You will grant me the whereabouts of that family and specifically of the Vicomte. I don't care if he is at sea, or in America. I expect your number one goal is to supply me with that information. For if you love Megan as you say you do, then this is nothing in compared to a long list of what one must do in the name of love."

"Are you saying that if I do not cooperate, you will not grant your approval?"

Erik laughed. "My niece is capable of making her own decisions; however she will never go against her family's wishes, never. You on the other hand, good monsieur seem a bit confused on what it means to love someone."

"Monsieur, I hardly think that…."

"Listen up, boy! You stand here before me and claim you love my niece and yet I ask for a simple request and you have done everything but provide me the one simple answer. Perhaps the whereabouts of such a prestigious family is too much of a request, so forgive me for accepting your word as truth."

Erik saw the young man's body, once strong and erect, fall a little and droop before him. "Your love for Megan should be boundless and your desire to have her should outweigh any price, any command or any request. It is not a negotiation. Have you discussed your love for her with your family? Are you prepared to give up your rights to the throne? What will your family say, if your wife is the leading ballerina for Paris' most acclaimed Opera house?"

Justin knew these answers and his reply came almost as a shout. "I will gladly give up the throne and my entire family for the love of that woman. I am prepared to have her sacrifice nothing, absolutely nothing!"

"But she would. You would be banished from court and perhaps shunned from society. Therefore, she would have no real security. Are you prepared for that?"

"She will not suffer, I promise you that. As for me, yes, I am. I will have her. The rest doesn't matter." Justin's eyes never left Erik's to prove the conviction in his words.

"So exile is allowed. What of death?"

"Death?"

"Would you die for her?"

"Without question."

"Would you kill for her?"

Justin froze."Kill?"

"Boy, love is not something you are half in or half out. Love is eternal and everlasting. All of its pain and pleasure may evaporate but love remains. It is demanding and never fair. It makes hunters, fools and killers of us all. Would you kill for the love, protection and security of my niece?"

Justin wasn't sure if this was a test or a trap or in Erik's case a simply question. Could he actually kill someone? True in war killing is accepted, but for actual means of revenge or sport or…..honor. _My God, we are asked to kill all the time. We use our names and titles and preach of honor, but in reality a life is still a life. My world may accept this act, but do I? I have never killed anyone. I have never seen the reason to take a life….._ He the thought of Christine and the horrors she went through by his cousin's hands, what if that were Meg?

"I will get you the information on the Vicomte, Monsieur. I promise you."

Erik's demeanor did not change. "And what of my other question? Would you kill for her?"

"Yes!" He was surprised by the urgency in his voice.

"I do hope Justin that you will never be asked to prove your words tonight. As far as my permission is concerned, I ask that you and Megan wait a while longer. For she appears to need a bit more clarity in what your future would be like, no? If and when I am sure of her decision, you will both receive mine. Good enough?"

Justin could not argue with Erik's answer. Although he had hoped to use the fact that her uncle approved of their union to help bridge their gap as of recently, he knew he was in a much better place in achieving this than before.

"Yes, Monsieur Dexter."

"I shall expect an update on the Vicomte soon. Now go and trouble yourself with our drinks."

….

Christine found Meg and both took their seats in box five. Meg was still doing her best to avoid any form of real conversation. Christine realized that it would need to start with her.

"Meg, please tell me why you are upset. I can tell you are angry with me."

Meg's voice was meek, but she didn't look at her. "I'm not angry at you Christine."

"This is all about a misunderstanding, dear friend. What you saw earlier… I know what it may have looked like but I have no designs on Justin. I am in love with Erik. You of all people should know that."

She sighed and forced herself to look at Christine this time. "I have no doubt of your love for my uncle, Christine. I still think you are the perfect person for him. But it doesn't change Justin's feelings now does it?"

"Justin's feelings?! Meg, No! He loves you. He was telling me so this very afternoon."

"Before or after he was at your feet gazing into your eyes?"

"Meg, it isn't true. He…"

"You don't remember do you? When you came back to Paris and we met again I told you how I idolized you. Yet you never saw me. I saw how all the men wanted you. I saw how…forgive me for saying it, and I mean no ill will, for it is something all young girls do at one point, but you liked playing one off the others, or at least enjoyed the attention. Whether or not you acted, is another story. My point is that everyone loves you, Christine. How could they not." She smiled. "But even as big of an ally, as I was and still am, it is very difficult to always be in your shadow."

Christine felt numb. "Meg…"

"Uncle Erik, not only worships you but he is committed to having you obtain your rightful place on stage. No one is there helping me achieve my dream. My mother hasn't offered up anything different to me as should with any other student in her class. My love for Justin threatens the very occupation that I love. You're beautiful and talented and have a heart as big as France, who can compare?"

"Meg, there is nothing to compare yourself with. Justin loves you and even if you think he has some romantic intention, I know what is like to be cheated on and made to feel ill used. I would never put anyone in that position, least of all you. You were my savior all those months ago. You're like a sister. You would always come first."

This made Meg sit up. "Raoul cheated on you? Christine, I never imagined that. That must have been awful, and you were engaged no less."

She reached for Meg's hand. "That wasn't all, but it certainly was the first of many cuts and heartaches."

"Dear Christine, I'm sorry. If I am to be honest with myself, I know Justin isn't in love with you, but it is easier for me to find blame and fault so I can hide my own fears of losing him." She saw her face, and corrected her thought immediately."Not from other women, but of our situation. I don't think I love him enough to give up my dreams, and yet imagining my life without him, is a thought I can't conceive yet. Arg!" She slammed her hand on the arm rest. "Why isn't this ever easy!"

"Meg, I'm so sorry. I had no idea of your feelings, not just of you and Justin but of me. You are not in my shadow. You have to know how much Erik adores you, he always is so proud whenever we speak of you or about you. He may not be our biological father Meg, but I swear to you he loves you just as much."

She smiled. "I suppose I see you and Erik and I think about how strong you two are and yet, I know that loving him could never be easy. You both still have a lot to face together."

"Nothing worth having is easy, Meg. You will see that for yourself."

She grasped her hand. "Forgive an immature fool?"

"I don't see any here, but I do wish to give my sister a hug, okay?"

They hugged, until Meg jumped out of her seat. "Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"Justin and Uncle Erik have been gone an awfully long time. You don't think…"

Christine's face had a mixture of fear, and amusement. "Well it is a public place. Let's seek solace in that."

Within moments Justin entered with two glasses of Champagne, cold hands and a white face. Meg stared at him and Christine shook her head.

"I think I'm going to go find my date for the evening. Meg, it is best you help Justin sit down." She left the box in pursuit of her protective, attentive Angel.

Meanwhile, Meg led Justin to his seat and took the glasses from him. "How bad was it?"

With his face still facing front he shrugged. "I am going to have to prove myself."

"Oh. Probably not worth it then."

He grabbed her arm bringing her closer. "Your uncle made me realize how much you are worth, Meg. I love you and I would do anything for you…. For us. Your uncle is right; I need to ensure you have no doubts about our relationship before requesting more. I know I said a lot of things, but the moment you sought action, you saw me kneeling in front of another woman. Please, know that was out of concern, not affection."

"I know. I was angry more at myself and was looking at an easy way to find justification in my feelings. Justin, I love you, but I will not give up my dreams for you."

"I don't want you to. I want someone who is more than just my wife. I fell in love with you when I first saw you dancing. Why would I stop the very thing that brought us together?"

"There is so much at stake."

"I know." He cupped her chin."But we can face it. Look at your uncle and Christine. They have so much to overcome and yet they are able to stand up to it together."

"We don't even know half of what they went through. I can't even imagine." _Especially since cheating was the least of Christine's troubles with Raoul._

"Promise me, you won't give up on us."

He had such sincerity in his eyes that despite the nagging sensation in her that something wasn't right, she ignored it and kissed his lips.

….

Across from Box five on the opposite side of the house was a very well to do couple, dressed to the nines. The woman was sipping Champagne as she sat waiting for everyone to notice her latest fashions, while the gentleman was perusing the program. He fidgeted with his opera glasses, not at all impressed with the crowd and had wished the opening of Don Giovanni had been anywhere else except in this provincial town outside of Paris. He scanned the house with his opera glasses and his eyes went straight to the couple directly in front of him.

"Some people have no dignity."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing dear, just some frivolous couple who can't keep their hands to themselves in public."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Maybe they are in love. Do you know what that's like?"

"That's what after the performance is for." He looked through the glasses again and saw the couple had come up for air. As he was now able to see the young man's face, he dropped the glasses into his lap. "Justin?"

The woman saw how her date was distressed. "Raoul, what is it?"


	32. Chapter 32

Christine went searching for Erik, passing the main entrance and the bar. She saw couples and families making their way towards their seats and passed a group of gentlemen that tried to get her attention, only she ignored any form of contact. Meg's words came back to her.

_You liked playing one off the others…You enjoyed the attention._

Was she right? So many things were different back then. Her eyes were clouded by illusions of how much weight was put on frivolous matters. Beauty could be a curse as well as a blessing, and she knew that all too well. For had she been ugly, she never would have caught Raoul's eye. Yet, her looks couldn't have mattered to Erik, for he was always there from the moment she was a child to her awkward stage in adolescence. She laughed thinking of how gawkish she had been.

Her mind went immediately back to Erik. She had said to Nadir earlier today, how she found his deformity a blessing, before it was a curse. True it made him feel condemned and isolated, but in reality, it was the single factor that caused them to meet. Would a handsome, musical genius ever conceive to make his home five feet below ground? Would he have bothered with the upbringings of an eight year old child? Would he had found someone as uncultured and naïve even remotely interesting when he could have had his pick of any woman?

So many things were different now. She saw things much clearer and was determined to make Erik believe that she wasn't that scared little girl any longer. Despite her sins, she would make him see that she was worthy of his love. No matter how long it would take, she wouldn't stop until he knew the truth and forgave her for it. They had wasted so much time already. Although it was only her 21st birthday, she felt older, as if time was slipping through her fingers and had to make the most of every second, now that fate reunited her with her Angel. Fate must have been playing her hand once more, as she saw Erik apparently eavesdropping in front of a closed door.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

He stood straight up and motioned for her to come closer. Once she did, he took her by the hand and led her to a vacant room with a piano in the corner. The room obviously was used as a means for entertaining private gatherings during the off season. He closed the door and began pacing.

"Erik, you're acting strangely. What is it?"

"I just heard the lead soprano vocalizing. Dear God, we must leave at once. How on earth could they even subject caged animals to such antics let alone paying patrons?"

Christine giggled. "Oh Angel, really? It can't be as bad as that. This is an opening night performance. Are you certain it was the lead?"

He looked at her in bewilderment. "Be my guest." He opened the door and led her back to the hallway. "Now, just press your ear…"

"I will not! That's rude. Erik…."

"The only thing rude about it, is charging people for that monstrosity. Now, if you wish to dispute me, you best have your facts." He placed her in front of the door. "Hear for yourself."

She hesitated, but only for a few seconds. She pressed her ear to the door but did not hear the prima donna's voice, instead she heard a man's. She grimaced and this time, she was the one leading Erik to the private room.

"The tenor's voice cracked. They obviously must have never heard the way one's voice should sound, to think that will please the women in this audience." She then looked over at him and saw his grin. This caused both of them to laugh. "What? I was trained by the most wonderful teacher in all of France. We can't help it if our ears are too pitch perfect."

He stared at her proudly for a moment, but then looked down to the floor. "Christine, I am sorry about tonight."

She stopped laughing the instant she heard the panic in his voice. "Erik, why would you apologize?"

"I wanted your birthday to be perfect." He then sat down at the piano bench. "I suppose this isn't the highlight of your evening. Especially when you have auditions and we should be working. Forgive me for my folly."

She approached him and went to sit on his lap. She then gestured, if it was alright. He was caught off guard by her bold move, but didn't want her to leave. He nodded quickly. She then traced the outline of his entire face with her index finger. While she hated his masks, this one was the most tolerable as it allowed her to see more of his face. She had already received the best present in the world, when he listened to her and did not wear his flesh one.

"This was the most wonderful birthday I have ever had. Angel, any time we spend together is perfect. I don't need an opera house to make it special. All that is required is you."

"You should be singing tonight. Not that…..sound they will subject us to."

"Then I must insist on having the only voice capable of filling this stage, and causing my heart to flutter; yours, my Angel."

He brought his face close to hers and kissed her forehead. "Were you able to talk with Megan? Is she alright?"

"Better than Justin is. He came into the box looking as if he had seen a….."

"Ghost?" He laughed.

"You're wicked." She then played a little with his cravat. "What did you two speak of, darling?"

"I merely gave him an education on what it means to love someone. Then I asked that he spend his efforts convincing Megan of his commitment to her and their future. Once she was sure, I would give my answer."

She smiled. "Goodness, you are a wonderful father."

"He looked at her sheepishly. "I didn't say I would give my permission, only that I would give him an answer." He winked.

She kissed him tenderly. "Angel, I think you should spend some time with Meg."

"What do you mean? Is she upset?"

"No, but…. She doesn't have to be upset to need you. I can only imagine the strain of yours and Madame Giry's relationship has taken on her. She needs to know now more than ever that she isn't second best."

"Second best? Is that what she thinks?" He motioned for Christine to get up, to allow him to move. He was visibly distressed, but still held on to her hand. "How can she think that? I love her as if she were my own child….. I'll never have a child of my own, but that doesn't matter when I've always had her."

He then thought of what he said. Megan's feelings aside, why would he mention not having a child of his own to Christine? Hadn't he been the one to tell her that he would never risk having a child due to his deformity? He wouldn't even imagine Christine going through those risks just for him. Then he looked into her deep brown orbs and for a few seconds he swore he saw a child in her eyes. Their child. Would it even be possible for them to have a child? Was it the child itself or just the possibility of creating something as everlasting with her that he suddenly longed for?

Christine calmed him down by smoothing out the lapels on his jacket; she then motioned for him to sit back down. He followed her lead, and she placed her head on his shoulder. "How long has it been since you've spoken to Madame…Antoinette?" Christine was an adult now. They had past the point of formalities.

Erik sighed. "I can't. The way she conspired to keep us apart. I can't forgive her."

"Erik, she loves you. She thought…"

"She wasn't allowed to have such thoughts cause our separation! She could have told me how you felt back then. She could have encouraged me to pursue you. Instead her actions and silence made it clear she never thought I should have what every human being longs for. She sees me as half a person, or maybe not even a person at all. Just a demon freak, like everyone else."

"Not everyone else, Angel. I don't see that. Meg doesn't and Nadir certainly doesn't. My God, the man adores you. His protection over you is boundless."

He was wrestling within himself. "I have longed to talk with her over Megan and Justin and perhaps provide a few alternatives if they truly wish to marry. But….."

"Maybe not just yet, but think about it, Erik. Talk with Meg first and make her see that her place within your enormous heart is still front and center." She placed her hand over his heart.

He took her hand and kissed it softly. He then took out his pocket watch. "It has already began."

"The performance? I suppose we should…." She started to move.

"No." He pulled her back down.

"Erik, what will Meg and Justin think?"

"That we have good taste. Megan knows me far better to think I would subject myself to this. She probably left herself and is having to explain to Justin that in these circumstances it is completely understandable to break protocol."

She laughed. "So you want to make a mad getaway?"

"Actually, I'd like to sing with you. If you wouldn't mind."

"Sing….Together?"

"We could have a lesson and allow me to cause the flutter in your heart to start up again, eh?"

She was thrilled beyond belief to be able to sing with her Angel. She loved singing for him, and even more so when he indulged her and allowed her to hear his voice as a treat, but their duets…. Those were high above any ecstasy she could imagine.

She smiled widely. "Here?"

"Of course. Why not have the audience see what they are missing? Besides judging from the layout, the vocals won't reach much passed this room."

Knowing better than to argue with her genius maestro, she agreed. "What piece do you have in mind? Something from Don Juan?"

"Have you been practicing?" He looked at her with anticipation.

"A little… But not enough to go by memory."

"There is only one duet in that number for Amita and her Don….." He winked.

She slapped him playfully. "I thought I wasn't to get reckless."

"All is allowed in song, my dear." He then went serious. Actually I wish to play you an original piece, but you have heard it before. Years ago."

"What is it?"

"I'll start and you just come in whenever you remember. Okay?"

"Yes, Angel."

As soon as Erik hit the first few notes, she remembered. He would play this for her whenever she had a bad day or when he wanted to reward her for a promising lesson. She soon loved the song and would sing along with him, inspiring him to write a female verse only for her.

"I want to be  
the first man you remember,  
I want to be  
the last man you forget.  
I want to be  
the one you always turn to;  
I want to be  
the one you won't regret.  
May I be first  
to say you look delightful?  
May I be first  
to dance you round the floor?  
The very first  
to see your face by moonlight?  
The very first  
to walk you to your door?"

Christine was swept away by Erik's voice that she almost forgot her cue. She recovered, when he moved his eyes away from hers to play the crescendo leading to the next verse.

"Well, young man, I'd be delighted!  
There is nothing I would rather do!  
What could be a sweeter memory  
than sharing my first dance with you?"

Erik thought about how wonderful it would be to dance with Christine. He could hardly wait until the masquerade ball. And then it hit him. _ Dance?! I've always longed to dance but I've never…I need to remedy this at once._ He then carried on with the song and Christine followed his lead, as they both sang their respected verses before the chorus.

"I want to be  
the first man you remember"

"The very first  
to sweep me off my feet."

"I want to be  
the one you always turn to..."

"The first to make  
my young heart miss a beat."

Erik then played the instrumental portion and motioned for Christine to join him on the finish. Together their voices blended as one.

"I want to be  
the one you always turn to  
I want to be  
the one you won't regret...  
The very first...  
The very first..."

When the song ended, their eyes locked and anyone passing by could see their feelings were genuine. Including a mysterious Persian, who had learned of the whereabouts of at least one member of the deChangy family. He was on his way to Box five when he heard voices and it didn't take him long to recognize Erik's. He quietly opened the door, realizing that the only way he went unnoticed was because Erik was so engrossed on his songbird.

When he heard their voices join as one, he was mesmerized. _Allah, did you really save his soul after all?_ He had no choice but to stay until the ending. And when he did he only saw love in the couple's eyes. He had misjudged the young woman. Yet why was Antoinette so determined on keeping them apart? This was another action item he must take on before he ever hoped to return to Persia.

….

"Meg, the first act isn't even over yet. We can't just walk out."

"Oh yes, we can. Justin, they were atrocious. No wonder why Uncle Erik and Christine never came back. He probably heard the first note and ordered Nadir to bring the carriage around at once."

"Were they really that bad?"

She laughed. "Trust me, once you grew up in the Opera House as we did, you tend to value talent beyond all else."

"Should we try and find them?"

"I'm sure they are long gone. We don't you bring your fine horses around to pick us up and have a late supper?"

"Sounds perfect."

He kissed her and then whispered low. "Wait right here, Mademoiselle Giry. I shall return. Remember my carriage crest and no one else's."

"Yes, my lord." She giggled and blew him a kiss as he walked to the find his carriage.

Justin could sense he was being followed. At first he picked up the pace to see if the feeling would go away. It didn't. He took a deep breath and then turned around quickly, looking both ways but found no one. He cursed his foolishness. He walked in a normal fashion towards the carriage and addressed his driver.

"We've cut the evening short. Mademoiselle Giry is awaiting."

"Very good, Prince Justin."

He smiled. Maybe everyone would come around. He opened the door, jumping back. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Raoul smiled."What no tearful greeting? Hello, dear cousin."

A/N: The duet is called "The First Man You Remember." From Aspects of Love. I'm not a big fan of this musical, but the song itself has a beautiful meaning. It just struck me as a good fit for our super couple.


	33. Chapter 33

"Why are you here?" Justin's insides were shaking. He whipped his head around out of fear that Erik may have followed him. He shook the fear away and focused on Raoul.

"You know, I thought it was you as I was focusing my opera glasses. Josephine thought I had seen a ghost. It was only after I reassured her that it was my dear cousin, whom I hadn't seen in so long did she encourage my coming to find you. Imagine my shock and delight." He sat back, crossing his legs. "What's it like to be able to frequent such establishments?"

Justin gave him a peculiar look. Raoul ignored him and carried on. "Alas, I am bound to attend these social events on Josephine's arm. She loves going out and making appearances. I long for the days when it was only for my needs did I seek out such tempting sites. I suppose, a weakness for ballet and chorus girl rats runs in our blood. Beware Justin. These, dare I say ladies, are out for blood and you are no match to their feminine wiles. Take it from someone who knows. Heartache will follow."

"Don't you ever compare yourself to me and don't sit there as if you are giving me sound advice. You are vile and every word I hear out of your mouth makes me want to vomit. You insufferable swine! Don't you even care to ask what happened to her? Are you so removed as a human being that you never wondered if she lived or died?"

Raoul was silent. He then held the lapels of his jacket, sitting up. "I have towed the line for Phillip's sake. I have followed his wishes, and found a suitable lady from one of the finest families in France to marry. Granted she keeps me on a tight leash, but I have found there is more to her. She may be proper in the parlor, but she definitely can rival any tricks our aggressive opera tarts can perform." He had a far off look in his eyes.

"You are disgusting. Get the hell out of my carriage!"

Raoul threw open the door and jumped out. "How dare you judge me? Look at yourself! You and that tart you are with. Good God, Justin hasn't my blunder taught you anything? They appear all innocent and sweet, but they tease and they conspire. They will bed whoever has the biggest purse. She will use you like Christine tried to use me."

"Shut your mouth, or I will!" He grabbed Raoul by his jacket and threw him against the carriage. "Never disgrace either one of those ladies or any female, for that matter in my presence. You are not fit to sleep with pigs! You deserve death, you coward. Your own child! How could that mean nothing to you?"

Raoul laughed and his behavior shocked Justin just enough for him to break away from his hold. "Are you stupid? I'm sorry you walked in on that, but it was a mistake. That bastard wasn't mine. She was a harlot. I was supposed to take her at her word? She would have done and said anything to have the child be a de Chagny. Opportunistic women will do that, Justin. Wake up! We are all at risk."

"She was carrying your child, and you know it. You raped her and that child was a product of your violence and fear."

"She probably balled every man that took her to supper. She wanted it, trust me, she was no virgin. Phillip was right. Turns out, brother knows best after all."

Justin could barely contain himself. "I never want to see you again. Trust me when I say it will be better for you to never reveal your whereabouts." He pushed him aside and entered his carriage.

"I'm afraid that won't due, dear cousin. I feel responsible for you, as Phillip is for me. I know you are in too deep with dalliances with that ballet rat. For the family's sake, end it now. She will only bring shame and dishonor upon us all."

"The only person who brings shame and dishonor to us is you, dear cousin." Justin's voice dripped with sarcasm when he used that term of endearment. "You left that poor woman to die. You forced a murder upon your own child, a poor innocent baby. Yet you cast judgment on a good, kindhearted woman, who has more talent in her pinky then you have in your entire body.

My God, how will she ever pick me once she learns of you? How will I ever get her to accept me, once she knows you and I share the same blood? She will leave me, because she is good and any good person would do just that. Yet I will fight to the death to make her see that I am worthy of her and we belong together. I will stop at nothing to make her mine. That's what love is all about. Someone very wise told me that."

Raoul rolled his eyes. "Touching speech. Drop her or I will have no choice but to inform your father. He will see to it that the matter is taken care of." He sighed. "Justin, do it before she traps you. You are too easy pickings for her. You've had your fun, now think of the throne and move on."

"You can bloody have that precious throne. I don't want it or that life. All I want is Meg. I will provide for her. Stay away from us!"

"I understand your weakness far too well. But what of this? Josephine, as I have told you is more than meets the eye. What if we entertain a trade?"

"What the devil are you speaking of?"

"I allow you to see what it would be like with a proper lady and you..." He was almost salivating. "You allow me one night with your ballet rat, for old times' sake." I promise you, Josephine has friends just like her and my night of slumming will be more than sufficient payment. Trust me, your Meg won't mind. I am after all, a Vicomte."

Justin came out of the carriage in a furry and this time he tackled Raoul to the ground, pounding his head on the hard gravel. They both turned over a few times and stood up. Justin was ready to fight, but Raoul was too much of a coward to engage in a fair combat. He knew Justin would win. He tripped him instead. Justin coughed from the gravel that had entered his mouth. He looked up sneering.

"Stay away from us, or I promise you I will kill you. I don't need anyone's help; I will gladly kill you myself."

"Easy, cousin, easy. It was only a suggestion. I see now that it was in poor taste."

Justin took hold of Raoul's jacket once more, slamming him beside the carriage. This time, he kept his eyes on him and his hands tight around his neck.

"Heave my final warning, Raoul. Stay away from Paris and me."

Raoul began coughing and coughing as Justin applied more pressure. He finally let go, afraid of what had come over him.

"Jus…Justin." _Cough…Cough._ "I know you hate me, but trust me, men of out stature have all gotten into messes like Christine and Meg. We are only men, after all. Have your fun, take her to that upcoming ball as a goodbye, but then let her go."

Justin climbed back into his carriage, and order his driver to take off. He never looked back at Raoul as he spoke his reply. "Remember Raoul, you were warned."

Raoul rubbed his neck and watched the carriage take off. "Poor creature, blinded by lust as I was. I will have no choice but to prove that his dainty Meg is nothing more than a common tart like Christine was."

…..

The next day Josephine walked into her parlor to discover a long black gown with a beautiful red and black checkered mask. She picked up the card that lay beside it.

_My Darling,_

_Get ready to be the highlight of another grand evening. The Paris Opera House is having a Masquerade Ball. I have been a very disloyal patron and wish to make up for it in donations and attendance. _

_I shall await seeing you in this gown with baited breathe._

_Love,_

_Your Raoul._

…

Meanwhile at the Opera House, Reyes was making preparations for the Don Juan Triumphant auditions. He had alerted several newspapers and felt confident they would attract a decent amount of men to audition for the lead. He hoped the quantity would offer up the much needed range and voice to play Don Juan.

He was also anxious to cast the lead. Amita needed to not only hold her own on stage vocally, but he desperately wanted there to be real chemistry between the two leads. While Christine may be the perfect choice, would he really be lucky to find two strong leads that happened to blend perfectly? As he hadn't the need to seek out such a particular skilled male voice before, he never had to deal with such an issue. Castings always pared the best vocals together, but Erik's scores were not for the amateur. Would he have to compromise for the sake of the independent voices?

"If the male can't hit these notes, we're doomed. You can forget chemistry, the audience will be screaming for a refund!"

"Do you always talk to yourself, Andre?"

"Antoinette! So good to see you." He scratched his head. "I'm just making plans for the auditions. I trust you have your dance numbers set?"

She nodded but turned away. _I have to do this. I have no choice. Erik and Meg will be ruined if Christine is cast as the lead. There will be no way of keeping it a secret. The reporters will demands interviews and Christine will have no choice but to grant them, for the Opera House demands such press._ Heaven knows _I will never get them to forgive me now._ She closed her eyes. _No, it must be done. I have no choice. May God seek revenge in the afterlife._

"Andre, I have a dilemma, one I hope you can assist me with."

He smiled. "How can I be of service, dear lady?"

"Meg is going to be auditioning for the dance lead."

"As she should. What's the problem?"

"Well, I cannot have my own daughter audition and me stand as judge. What will people think? Meg needs to win this on her own, and not think she only received this long awaited due, because I am her mother. You see my dilemma?"

He nodded. "Indeed. Theatre girls are not kind. Well then, how do we remedy the situation?"

"You judge the dancers."

"Me? But I am a director. I can't….."

"Andrea, you know the steps better than anyone, except for me. You know what will fit and what will work. Please! I can't be seen as bias and Meg deserves a real chance."

He nodded once again. "Alright, but I'll need assistance with the other parts."

"Of course. We both decide on the male leads and I will cast the female roles. Agreed?"

He smiled. "Antoinette, I swear it is as if you can read my mind."

While smiling on the outside, Madame Giry prayed for forgiveness.

…..

Meg arranged to have some private time on the stage. With auditions in a few days, she couldn't leave anything to chance. She was thrilled to have some time to herself and just be one with the music and the steps. She knew the routine backwards and forwards. It wasn't about remembering what came next. She could do that in her sleep. This was about conveying the meaning of the story through dance. To have the power to move an audience with the same passion as the lead vocalist. She didn't have words to convey the emotions, only movements. Would she be able to beautiful display love, fear, desire, sadness, jealousy and revenge? Would the audience see the conviction in each movement? That was a dancer's challenge. That was her goal. Don Juan had so many outlets. Was she good enough to tell the whole opera in dance if need be? That was what she longed to find out. Was she truly as good as she studied to be?

She floated, she flipped. She left no piece of the stage unoccupied or untouched by her movements. Finally when the music was over, she sighed. She felt complete. She smiled, when all of a sudden she heard applause coming from the audience. It brought her out of the moment and she jerked to see who had witnessed her performance.

"You are truly the most gifted dancer I have ever seen, my Megan."

"Uncle Erik? I didn't realize. I mean I thought I was all alone. This was only a practice and…."

He came up the staircase and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Never make excuses for being in the moment. You were one with that piece. Forgive me for the interruption, but I had to tell you how breathtaking you were. When did you blossom so? Forget my opera; you need to highlight every ballet number this Opera house performs from now until eternity."

She blushed, then with wide eyes she spoke softly. "Do you really think it was good, Uncle Erik?"

"No." He saw her face fall. He picked up her chin. "It was unearthly. Have I never told you so? I always knew you were gifted. I saw every one of your productions as a child; all your pageants, talent shows, make believe recitals. Yet I don't think I ever saw you, until this moment."

"Uncle Erik, I never knew. To hear you speak with such praise, it is overwhelming."

"Never stop dancing. If you feel this place is too small for your enormous gifts than find a better place. Your talent makes you who you are. Let nothing come between it. I will help all I can to see that you never lose sight of that."

"All I ever wanted was to dance. To know that I am capable of doing what you and Christine can do through song… Mama never told me. I know she knows I have skill, but skill doesn't always mean beauty. You have no idea what this means to me."

"You're exquisite, Megan. Believe what I say, for it is the truth. Antoinette knows this too. She sometimes lets her desire of being a good teacher get in the way of being a mother first."

Meg embraced him and between tears of happiness she told him how he will make a wonderful father someday.

Erik pulled away to look at her. "I already am a father, Megan. I have never been prouder or felt more blessed than to have you as my little girl….well… perhaps the correct term is grown up daughter."

She smiled, embracing him again. "You're little girl, is what I have always wanted to be. I wanted you to say that for so long."

After a moment, Erik coughed and Meg began to giggle. "Well…. Er… There is a favor I must ask of you, Megan."

"You need something from me? First unlimited praise and now you need my help? Pinch me, please! I must be dreaming." She grinned.

"The masked ball is coming and as you know, Christine has agreed to accompany me."

"Yes?"

Embarrassed, he turned away. "I never learned to…I didn't think anyone would ever want to….Teach me to dance?"

Meg turned him around and gave him another hug. "It would be an honor. Yet I have two rules."

"Rules?" His eyebrow went straight up.

"First rule. No mask." She removed it before he could flinch. "You will need to have perfect vision to see all the angles and moves. I don't want that thing to make it cumbersome."

He sheepishly nodded.

"Good. Rule number two is…."

"Yes?"

"Don't step on the teacher's feet."

….

Watching up above was a teary eyed Madame Giry. She wiped them away, cursing herself for being so sentimental.

"Hello Annie."

She gasped. _That voice. It couldn't be. _She turned around. "Nadir!"

He smiled. _She looks happy to see me. _"Don't you think it's time you tell me what has been going on?"


	34. Chapter 34

Madame Giry's persona changed the instant Nadir approached her with his cavalier demeanor. He seemed to have no doubt that she held the answers to questions no one had even thought to ask. _Stay firm. He knows nothing; he is only pretending to get me off track. How dare he try and use his cheap police tactics on me. I am not one of his suspects._

She smiled innocently. "Why, whatever do you mean Nadir? The last I recall, it was you who forgot all of the happenings in this city. You were the one who stopped answering my letters." _Guilt will throw him off his game._

Nadir panicked, but covered well. It was the one thing he could thank his former employer for; externally he had the ability to bluff and call anyone out. Inside, was a different matter. _How could she bring that up? She was as much to blame for my wanting to forget. She couldn't move on, and I couldn't be part of a trio. Another man, I could fight, but a memory? I had no chance to win her heart from a dead man. It was easier to leave it all behind. A little love can be worse than none at all._

"Dear, sweet, Annie. We both know why I stopped corresponding. What point does it serve to bring it up now?" He jerked a little and took a different stance as he faced her. "I'm not here for that. Erik called me back here and that is the only reason I returned."

"The only reason?" Her voice betrayed her. Gone was the calm, all knowing intonation. These words came with a trace of regret and sadness.

"Woman, we both know we couldn't play that game forever. I wanted more, and you didn't. Such is life."

"You make it sound so easy. When are matters of the heart easy? It wasn't so simple. I was a young widow with a child to raise. I loved my husband very much. One minute he was there, and the next he was gone. I had to mourn him, I had to take the time to recover from the loss. To realize that Meg wouldn't have him in her life. She had to be my main priority. Why couldn't you see that?"

She was frustrated, as if she and Nadir had this discussion every evening for the past 17 years. Yet, the only person she had wrestled these thoughts with was herself.

Nadir huffed. "You're right, I didn't understand." He shook his head. "You were not the only one to lose people you loved. I lost a wife prematurely, along with a son. I had no illusions about second chances. I thought I was done with the romantic part of my life. But then I met you, and suddenly love was alive, inside my heart once more." He looked into her eyes, and she felt him bearing right into her soul. "You felt it too. The only difference was that I admitted it and you did not."

"Nadir….."

"Stop! I didn't come here for this. I need no reminders of what might have been."

"Fine! Then why are you here after all this time? Did Erik need a groomsman?"

Nadir felt as if he had been slapped across the face. _Allah, is that why she and Erik quarreled. She distrusts Christine because she has….." _He swallowed hard. "Is that why you dislike the girl? Why you sent her away? After all these years, you've fallen in love with Erik? Is that how you see it? His heart belongs to you after years of always being right there?"

Madame Giry could barely speak. Just the thought of romantically loving Erik made her want to laugh out loud. "You are a fool! He's my brother, you halfwit. I don't harbor any romantic feelings for Erik. I love him, but not like that."

"We both know you are not his biological sister. Why is it impossible to think you could love him? Do you accuse Christine of being incapable of loving his deformity, when it is really you who cannot see passed it?"

She slapped him, hard. "You're a bastard! I have seen his face. Has she? I have seen it since he was a boy. I'm sorry if it makes me wicked, because I did not fall in love with him, but you can love someone and consider them family, even if no biology connects the two of you. What do you say of Erik and Meg? Since you have been lurking around, you had to have overheard their exchange down there. Or does it not matter, because he isn't her biological father?"

"I…. Annie, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was out of line to accuse you of that." He felt terrible and didn't know if he could ever make it right again. _Damn it! I was supposed to get information, not make her hate me._

Unexpectedly, she took his hand. "Nadir, if it would have been with anyone after Jules, it would have been you."

He looked into her eyes again, and this time, they both felt something pulling them towards each other. He believed her and worse yet, he still loved her.

"Then why did you push her away? Why didn't you encourage her?"

"I regret my impulsiveness in keeping them apart then. I only saw her as someone being far too young to understand the challenges and consequences of loving a man like Erik. A woman would need an enormous amount of courage to not only do it, but to also accept how that love would impact her life. At the time, I did what was best for my family. I will always make choices for their own good."

"But Annie, she has courage in droves. She practically told me off for even suggesting the ordeals of loving Erik Dexter. She sees what her heart needs her to see."

"Yet, she hasn't seen his face. I do hope I am wrong, Nadir. It will kill him, if she forsakes him."

He noticed that during the entire exchange, she hadn't let go of his hand. He hoped she wouldn't notice. "The fact that she is still in the dark about what he looks like has to do with Erik. We both know what a stubborn mule he is."

She laughed. "That is the truth."

"Erik and Christine need to make their own choices. While, you may be right or wrong, we can not intervene. He deserves to pursue love, even if he falls flat on his face." He made a face at using that poor choice of word. "To deny him that right, is like saying you agree with why the rest of the world condemned him. As you pray for Christine to have courage, have some yourself. I feel she will surprise us all."

She started to cry. Before she could stop herself, the tears were already dripping down her face. "I owe him so much. All those years when I abandoned him once I fell in love. I left him all alone. That's why he traveled to Italy and dealt with that horrific accident. That's why he traveled to Persia and worked for that unspeakable man. Then when I wrote him and told him Jules had died. He came. I never asked, but he came back. He came and he helped me raise a child. He just took our friendship back, with no question asked."

Nadir took her into his arms. "Shh.. Annie, Shh. You were young, do not fault yourself for being afraid. Many of us do not know how to balance friends and lovers, especially a friend like ours. Erik never blamed you. As far as Italy is concerned….That was no more your fault than Erik's. Luciana was a tragedy that our friend did not deserve, yet he endured.

That time in Persia was a dark time for all. Erik thought he had a purpose working for the Shah. I am proud to tell you that he wanted out long before your letter. I think he was just looking for something to make him realize he could do good. You called him home.

I owe him much too. That's why I followed him out here after a year. I had to make sure he was safe and no longer in possession of all that anger. I came expecting the worse, instead I find the former prince of torture playing nursery rhymes with a toddler. I had found him changed and he was safe. But by then I realized I had stayed for different reasons entirely."

They were so close by this point. Both wondered who would be so bold to lean in closer. What would happen if one of them did?

"As you said, they are in God's hands now." Madame Giry's voice broke the trance and their unspoken wishes. She left his embrace and started to fidget with her dress, unable to stay in one place.

Nadir just watched her. Finally he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then, we can forget about this nonsense about not casting properly for the female lead."

"What? How do you know…. It doesn't matter. You have no business interfering with the operations of a theatre. I will handle all that is necessary."

"But if you are not jealous and no longer fear Christine's intentions ,why do you feel possessed to come between her debut? Have you heard her? She's outstanding!"

"Are you saying I can't judge the best vocals for myself?" She was trying to appear offended, yet Nadir wasn't buying any of it.

"Stop it, Annie! Why are you resorting back to lying? I thought we just shared a moment together?"

"You thought wrong. As if I would entertain romantic feelings with someone who does not have faith in my skills or abilities. The very thought is just…."

Nadir pulled her into a passionate kiss, before she could speak another word. The kiss was long and hard and for a few seconds Nadir thought he was acting alone until he pulled back, and felt her lips pressing desperately to his. They broke apart due to their unfortunate need to breathe.

Nadir still held her elbows to his chest. "Hear me when I say, I never have doubted your skills or abilities." He then let her go and smiled. "Your skill for lying is unprecedented."

He was expecting another battle, instead what happened next took him by surprise. Madame Giry turned away and started sobbing uncontrollably. She wasn't sure if it was the kiss or her emotional encounter with Nadir a few moments before, or seeing Erik so innocently with her daughter, but the tears would not stop and she couldn't keep up the charade any longer.

"Annie, what is it?" He went to her side. "Why are you so upset? What are you so afraid of?"

"Phillip de Chagny."

…..

The costume shop doors opened and Raoul stepped inside, brushing his coat from the light rain that was falling outside. He was greeted by the owner.

"Good day, Monsieur. How may I help you?"

He looked around the shop, casting judgment. "Are you selling masks for the Opera House's ball next week?"

"Alas, Monsieur we do not sell masks, we rent them. However many attendees have made arrangements to select some of our finest creations. We still have plenty left."

He looked around the tiny shop as he mentally rationalized in his head. _He must have selected something here. He wouldn't dare go outside of Paris for fear of gossip. No, this place had to be the one. _"I am looking to find a match for my cousin. Prince Justin"….._He wouldn't have used his own name. Damn._

"Monsieur, I'm sorry but is that the de Chagny crest on your carriage?" He had just come away from the window.

"Indeed. I'm Vicomte Raoul de Chagny."

The shop owner's eyes went wide. "Dear me! Monsieur, anything you wish. It will be a great honor to serve a member of nobility."

"You say everyone must sign for their rental?"

"Uh..Yes, but I assure you it is all in proper taste."

"Let me see the list. I promised my cousin, we would match."

The shop owner handed him the book and he spot checked the names carefully, until he came across the name of a Justin Fabrey. _Perfect!_

…

Nadir sat in horror as he heard Madame Giry describe her encounter with the Comte.

"What horrors do you believe happened to the poor girl?"

Madame Giry closed her eyes. "I do not know, and I am not allowing myself to get involved with that. It is Christine's story to share when and if she is ready. Therefore, you must see why I need to ensure she is not cast as the lead. Word will get out."

"Erik and I will protect all of you. My hand to Allah."

"Nadir we are not in Persia. You and Erik cannot go on random crusades and try to seek revenge against the Comte. He runs everything and all of the judges are already in his pockets or soon will be. There are laws here, which he governs. You cross him and you will pay. The simplest solution is to…"

"Play dead? Never, not after the way he threatened you. Erik was right, those two must be sought after and questioned…. Severely." He could not hide the look of evil in his eyes.

"I will handle this. This is my family, not yours. It is my job to protect them."

"You're wrong. Erik is my family too, and your child is most certainly kin to me."

"If you tell Erik, he will demand that Christine tell him her story. He may even get violent as he plots before he thinks and ends up in getting himself hung."

Nadir shook his head. "He'd never hurt her or force her. We can fight those monsters by working together, all of us."

"It's too risky. Not yet."

"What do we wait for? Wait until Erik finds out you denied his protégé her rightful debut, in his opera no less? He will kill you himself."

"They won't hang him for that, and besides I can handle my brother."

"I disagree. Annie, I will tell him. I…"

"No! I know these people, Nadir. You think the Shah was bad with no rules. Imagine what it is like for someone who makes the rules up as they go along. I will keep all three of them safe. So what if it cost Christine an opera. There will be others. It's too soon."

"You're putting me in an impossible position. I was asked to track them down."

"You can still do that. This is about casting for an opera. Something you know nothing about. Now if you will excuse me, I have much work to do before tomorrow's auditions." She opened the door, instantly feeling the cold air hit her face. "I have to do what I have to do Nadir. If you can't see that, I am sorry. But the safety of Erik, Meg and Christine come first." She left letting the door slam shut.

"You do what you have to Annie, and so will I."


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for all the continued support and reviews. I especially want to thank the new followers for discovering the story and taking the time to read it.**

**I know some of you may have been expecting the ball scene next. However, I wanted to have a Raoul free update and frankly, I'm curious to see who gets casts in Erik's opera. **

**Oh, I own nothing, for if I did I would have ensured Christine chose our boy at the end of the musical. ;)**

Christine sat on the couch trying to concentrate on one of the books in Erik's library, however the point was moot. All her mind could do was race ahead to auditions. After weeks and weeks of anticipating, the day had finally arrived and Christine was scared to death. For as long as she could remember she had been waiting for this moment; a chance to play the lead at the Paris Opera House. In a matter of hours, her dream was finally coming true, thanks for her Angel of music.

Her Angel….Erik. This wasn't just a chance to become the prima donna in any opera. No, this was her Angel's life's work. A production he had been working on for years in which the female lead was created for her. She blushed. Then she stopped to think how much was at stake.

_What if I disappoint him? What if there is someone else there today, who is better than I am, and Erik realizes that he made a colossal mistake to tutor me… to choose me… to love me?_

Before she could utter another thought, Erik entered the library with a tray containing a hot cup of tea, a drop of lemon and a spoonful of honey, if Christine so desired. He didn't wish to disturb her. They had a very productive lesson earlier that morning, and Erik was more than certain, she was ready. Christine had wanted to rehearse more, but Erik was insistent that she relax and rest her instrument.

"Tea, Angel?"

Her eyes went immediately up to his. "How did you know this is exactly what I was craving?"

He bent down to be at eye level with her. "I'm pleased you agree with me. You not only need to rest your vocal chords, but a little soothing will do nicely. Remember, no over exerting yourself." He placed the tray on the side table and proceeded to stir her tea, and add the honey in lieu of sugar, before asking her. Christine marveled at how well he knew her.

"Perfect." He then bushed his fingers with hers as he handed her the cup. Before she sipped, she asked half teasing. "No cookies?"

"Chocolate coats the throat. Best not to leave anything to chance, dear."

She looked at him suspiciously. "You ate them in the kitchen, didn't you?" She suppressed her laugh.

"Well…. I…..There were only a few biscotti left and rather than have them grow stale…." He let out a sigh. "I admit it, I need help." She released her laughter and soon he joined her as he got up and sat beside her on the couch.

"Angel?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, love."

"Do you think we should practice one more time? I…."

Erik moved slightly to gain her attention. "Christine, our lessons last night and this morning, were perfect. You are more than ready. Why are you so nervous? Have you not been in training since you were a child by a skilled teacher?"

"Erik…."

He took her face in his hands. "Do you trust me?"

"This isn't about…."

"Answer the question, Christine Daae."

His stern voice surprised her, until she recognized it as the voice of her teacher. She knew he switched from lover to teacher when he was serious about her progress. She looked straight into his eyes and replied confidently. "Yes."

"I would not allow you to grace that stage and audition for Amita, if you were not perfection incarnate. I would not allow you to go out there and show the world you gift, if you were not ready. These foolish fears of nervousness are a waste of time. You don't have any need be afraid. It is the others who will fear you."

"You're not worried?"

He got up and walked to the bookcase, picking up one of the books and then returning it to its rightful place. "I know that perfection does come with a price of loneliness. There will be envious ones after today. They will try and see if they can make you to falter. Success will cause you to always be on your guard. However it is a small price to pay, when you will have the music as your constant guide. The music is always true and it will never leave you. The music is all you will ever need."

She let out a breathe she had no idea she had been holding. "I thought you were going to say you were nervous that others may be better than me. That maybe this part should go to…. But that was silly, because you are my music. Believing in you or it is the same. I will not falter, because you are there."

"Finally! Now the lessons are complete."

He extended his hand, and she came towards him, taking it willing, as she brought it to her lips. He smiled and without thinking, he brought her hands up to his chest letting them rest there as he looked into her chocolate orbs. Christine was starting to feel lightheaded by the way he was looking at her, yet she wasn't afraid. His love was what she relied upon, and to know how strong it was on today of all days, gave her the courage she had been seeking.

Neither broke their stance, and with this new found encouragement, Christine started to slowly bring her hand up to the right side of his masked face. She knew she couldn't waver, if she showed any hesitation, she would lose her nerve. Erik stood frozen. He didn't dare breathe. He could see her hand coming closer and closer to his mask, but he didn't flinch. He didn't try to stop her. Instead he closed both of his eyes, and waited for her reaction.

**Ding…Dong… Ding….. Dong**

The grandfather clock threw them both off guard and Erik suddenly grew fearful of the late hour. "Come, you must change at once!"

…

Madame Giry walked down the long corridor feeling anxious. She didn't have much time before auditions were to begin. She knew that there would be no going back once she set her plan in motion. Andre was to judge the ballet dancers and as he was busy with that, she would set the scores appropriately for the females. She marked script envelopes for each actress and made it a point to pair Carlotta right before Christine.

"Her register is high enough. At one point, she was an excellent singer. Perhaps, this will not require much manipulation after all. I will merely talk to Christine before the performance, and then bestow some additional praise on Carlotta after she sings." She nodded in satisfaction with herself. "It will almost be too easy."

She then looked at the clock and realized that any minute her Meg would take the stage. She regretted having to miss her dance. Then she thought, she could escape and watch from up above the rafters where she and Nadir had been yesterday. Against her better judgment, she smiled when she thought of him.

"It will only be for a few moments. I will watch Meg dance and then proceed to make my way to the main stage."

Little did she know that Nadir had been watching her and waiting for this very opportunity.

….

Meg was a bundle of energy as she made her way to the stage to be ready for when she was called to perform. She had closed her eyes for a fraction of a second to envision herself at one with the music, when she felt something brush up against her cheek.

"What….. " She opened her eyes widely. "Justin? What are you doing here?"

He took the rose that had brushed against her cheek and placed it in her hand. "For luck, my lady."

She blushed. "How did you get in?"

"Is it not an open audition for male leads?" He laughed."I was able to blend it with many. Which by the way, you won't be auditioning with any of those males will you?" He stood with his arms crossed. "Hmm?"

"Oh really, now? Don't tell me you are jealous after all this time."

"No…. not jealous…. Merely, looking to see the competition." He took her free hand and kissed her palm. "I suppose this is nothing. For once you are the lead dancer, everyone will see what I was so lucky to see years ago."

She brought his face closer to hers and gave him a brief but tender kiss. "Thank you for this. You have no idea how much seeing you today, means to me."

"You are glorious. Remember that." With those final words, he stopped to allow her to continue on to the stage. He then waited in the hopes she would turn around so he could wave to her once more. To his delight, she did.

Feeling Justin's love, made Meg swell with pride. She then gave a quick glance at the other dancers and then to the booth. She was taken aback when she did not see her mother. This morning she had woken up to an empty house. She wasn't the least bit alarmed as she knew her mother would be at the Opera House getting ready, but to not see her before she was to audition was odd.

_She isn't here to speak to me before I audition? Just one word of support from her as a mother would have been all I asked._ She exhaled. _No matter, she will see me, and she will know beyond a doubt that I am ready. I will then get her praise. First as a teacher and then as a mother._

"Mademoiselle Giry?"

"Yes, Monsieur Reyes?"

"You are next."

"Next? How can I be next? Where is Mama?"

Andre didn't answer for fear the other dancers would misconstrue his reply. "Come now little Giry, we must not dely."

Meg was hurt and did not understand. However instead of dwelling on her disappointment, she marched up to the stage and addressed the orchestra for her cue to begin.

…..

Madame Giry had watched the entire audition and cried at the art form on stage that was her daughter. She knew Meg would finally get her wish. She backed away and faced the door, only to hear it lock. Instantly she went to the door knob and turned it several times. She then started to pound loudly on the door.

"Help! Open the door. It is stuck!"

"No it is not stuck, Annie."

"Nadir? Where are you?"

"Just right outside the door."

"Thank goodness. Open it, please. I will be late if I do not hurry."

"Hurry for what, Annie?"

"Nadir! Stop this, I am to judge the vocals today."

"Yes, you told me. That is precisely why I have locked you inside here, and spent most of yesterday evening isolating this area so no one could hear you scream passed this floor. Since today are the auditions, no one will be coming up here, so it is just you and me."

"You've gone mad. Let me out at once! I told you I need to do what I have to for my family."

"You did." He then dropped to the floor, leaning his back on the door. "And I told you I would do what I had to. Christine will perform and be judged on her merit, just as Meg was."

"Nadir! Stop this at once. I told you this has to do with Phillip."

"No, you said this was about auditions. So one has nothing to do with the other. I told you I will handle the de Chagnys. You said I could."

She proceeded to bang harder on the door, cursing his name but Nadir only looked at his pocket watch. "I wonder who is more nervous at this point, Erik or Christine?" He next took out an apple from his inside jacket pocket and began cutting it into pieces with his knife, popping them into his mouth. "What do you think, Annie?"

…..

Andre had finished with the dancers and began ushering in the prospective male leads. He kept looking around for Antoinette.

_Where is she? She would know how to keep this crew in line._

"Gentlemen, please sit quietly, as we will proceed with the male leads as soon as we have finished auditioning the ladies." _I hope this change is scheduling will allow Antoinette to arrive in time._

Meanwhile on the stage Christine appeared frazzled. She was alone as the audition times changed and Reyes had to attend to the males and gather up the other females to come to the correct room. Erik was at her side in seconds.

"Why do you look as if you are going to be sick?"

"Erik, I'm fine. I just am excited, that is all."

He looked around. "They moved the female leads up, and will hold the auditions for the men last. This is no matter. You will be superior." He was starting to worry. She was in such a panic he had to do something. "Angel, you must calm yourself. Please."

"I know, I know. However every time I try and hear your words, I feel as if this has all been a dream and that I am back where I was two years ago, with no music or hope or my Angel."

"Two years ago…." _Damn that Fop! How dare he try and invade her thoughts now. _"Christine, Raoul is not here. He is not a part of this, he never was. Therefore, he is not to be the reason why you succeed or fail. There is only one person who can decide that."

She looked up at him awaiting his answer.

"You, dear heart." He placed his hand on her heart. "You will get the role you where born to play. You will make my song take flight and with that, you will have succeeded in bringing back your light. He can't taint this. This was always yours alone."

"What if I disappoint you?"

He looked at her as if she spoke blasphemy. "My Angel sings only for me, she sings only to me. Her voice is the one I hear whenever I long for a perfect note. Disappointment is not in her vocabulary."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. He in turn, thinking she may need assurance of his devotion, took her in his arms and deepened the kiss.

"Erik…." Her face was aglow.

"Now what was that about disappointment?"

She giggled. "Will you do me one more favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you sing for me. Something… Anything to calm me."

He nodded and went to the piano that was hidden behind a short curtain on stage left. She followed him and took her place alongside him on the piano bench.

"No man, no madness  
Though their sad power may prevail  
Can possess, conquer, my country's heart  
They rise to fail  
She is eternal  
Long before nations' lines were drawn  
When no flags flew, when no armies stood  
My land was born

And you ask me why I love her  
Through wars, death and despair  
She is the constant, we who don't care  
And you wonder will I leave her - but how?  
I cross over borders but I'm still there now"

Christine was instantly relaxed by the time Erik was on the second verse, yet she made no attempt to stop him, for time stood still when he sang to her and having his fingers play the notes so brilliantly on the piano was an added delight.

Erik's eyes never left Christine as he sang the chorus. It didn't matter where he was. He was lost in the music with her by his side.

"How can I leave her?  
Where would I start?  
Let man's petty nations tear themselves apart  
My land's only borders lie around my heart"

Christine was about to speak, when they heard thunderous applause coming from behind the curtain. The male leads had wandered in after they heard the first few notes. Once the song was over, they looked at one another and walked out.

"Wait, where are you all going?"

One of them said, "I can't sing like him. Whoever he is, has the part in my book." The rest followed.

Andre swallowed hard as he saw the females applauding profusely waiting for the face that belong with that voice. It suddenly dawned on him.

"I have my Don Juan!"

A/N: Erik's "audition" song is Anthem from Chess.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing. I see there are a few new followers to the story. I am thrilled you have found it and to those of you who have stuck by me since chapter one, I am very appreciative for your support.**

**If you celebrate Thanksgiving on Thursday, I hope you have a wonderful holiday. To those who do not, I suppose you don't need me to tell you that a holiday isn't necessary to be thankful for all the blessings in your life. So the universal message is; eat, drink and be merry, and read more fan fiction. **

**On with the show…..**

"No! Absolutely not! It will never happen! I will not perform!"

"Erik, calm down. Don't you see that this is wonderful news? You will be able to highlight all of your gifts. Not just as a composer, but as a true performer as well." Christine took his hand, and out of instinct he intertwined his fingers with hers. She felt her heart grow warm from the contact.

"Christine, this wasn't supposed to be about me. This was about the music. My music, getting its voice, your voice. I couldn't possibly perform live on that stage in front of….. No! It will not happen." He started to become agitated again.

Christine was about to speak once more, when another voice was heard coming through the passageway. "Uncle Erik! Oh my word. I cannot believe it. I just heard the wonderful news!"

Christine eyes communicated to Erik that she was right. _See. _Erik could only stand there shaking his head. She, on the other hand, couldn't begin to disguise her glee. She was overjoyed at the casting of her Angel to play the male lead opposite her.

Meg entered shouting out both their names. "Christine? Uncle Erik? Oh, there you two are. Forgive my intrusion, but when I saw the cast list I could not believe my very eyes. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Of course when Monsieur Reyes told me how your audition came about, I was thrilled." She went to join her hands with Christine.

"I am so happy for you, dear friend. I have no doubt you will shine as bright as we all knew you would." She then looked at her uncle. "As for you Monsieur, well aren't we full of surprises!"

Erik eyed her with contempt."Megan…."

"I cannot tell you how much I regret missing you sing. From what the other girls were telling me, you practically had them eating out of your hand. What did one of them say? Oh yes, it was as if Gabriel himself came down and started to serenade each and every one of them." She giggled. "Christine, I am sure they will all despise you now."

"What do you mean?" She listened with keen interest.

"As if grabbing the largest part wasn't enough, now they all want to scratch your eyes out for dating the amazing Erik Dexter!"

"I…." Christine started to grow nervous.

"Fear not! I warned them all how they must behave. After all it isn't your fault they were all too late and the latest heartthrob of the opera house is very, very taken."

Christine had to suppress a twinge of jealousy that overcame her. Meanwhile, Erik rolled his eyes.

"Really, Megan that's rubbish."

Meg looked at him coyly. "Are you not taken?"

"I mean about my being a heartthrob!" He started to feel a headache coming on.

Meg giggled once more. "It's true. I'm sorry; Uncle Erik, but you are a wanted man. Christine, you better lock him up. Keep him prisoner in some dark cellar five feet below ground. Oh wait, you've already done that." She winked.

Christine however wasn't so amused. She stood there wondering what all of this would mean. Before she was able to reply, Erik walked to the couch and touched her arm with his finger, nudging her to accompany him. She more than complied. Once seated, he placed his head in his hands.

"How could this happen?"

"How could it not?" Nadir's voice surprised everyone.

Erik groaned. "When did I send out invitations to entertain? Get out, Daroga!"

"What? Don't be foolish. I brought flowers for all of the Paris Opera House's new leads. First, to the graceful Meg Giry. You were a complete delight." He kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Nadir." She accepted the lilies with care.

"I know your mother is so proud."

Meg didn't pretend to smile. "Right. Yet one must see one's performance to really be sure of how proud they are." She turned away, and Nadir resisted the urge to move towards her.

_Don't be angry at her, Meggy. It was my fault._ "Next, we have the newest prima donna. Ah, Mademoiselle Daae, you were indeed a triumph." He handed her a bouquet of lilacs. "I do hope we can start over. I would very much like us to be friends."

Christine nodded. "Of course. You were only looking out for him. I understand why." She looked over at Erik, who looked as if he would strangle Nadir, if he proceeded to give him flowers. Christine giggled at the sight.

"Mon Amie!" Nadir grinned at Erik. "You sly fox. I had no idea you were up for the male lead. Then again seeing the beauties that were cast, I can hardly blame you."

"Get out!" Erik was now on his feet, pointing towards the door.

"Come now, I brought roses for your crowning achievement." No one could keep a straight face anymore.

"You all think this is funny? I write music. I am perfectly happy being in the shadows. I've been there my entire life. It's manageable. It works for me. It allows me to accept my life for what it is. I don't know how to be….out there, like that. Here I have control. Out there, I'm at the mercy of a world that threw me away long ago."

Nadir huffed. "Erik, you can be in control anywhere, and you are hardly a recluse, not since a certain lady entered your life." He smiled. "Besides, this is your own damn fault. If you hadn't made the male vocals so impossible to reach, maybe someone less talented than yourself would be playing opposite Christine. Then I'd have to hear about how handsome the insolent boy is and how you will ensure he keeps his distance."

Erik refused to listen. "I can't play Don Juan with my mask. He is my alter ego. He is supposed to be the most handsome man in the world, able to get any woman he wishes. He fears nothing. I can't….."

"Uncle Erik, it is high time you received your rightful due. You were cheated out of your recognition for this very opera house. You've been in the shadows for far too long."

"Megan, I'm inconspicuous for a reason."

Christine chose now to utter her feeling on the matter. "Angel, you've gone out with me before and then the other night we were all in public at the opera…."

"That was different. I could pretend the others didn't exist. I didn't have a house full of people who will have no choice but to gape at my mask and wonder what is behind it. In real life, I can make haste or cover it up, but on stage I'd have to expose my very fear. Everyone would stop paying attention to the story and the music and focus on this bloody mask. It is always about the mask!"

Christine touched his face and slowly brought it closer to hers. "The moment they hear your voice, all of those silly thoughts and questions will fade away."

Nadir and Meg gave each other a knowing glance that their presence was no longer required. "Meg, perhaps we should go and find some Champagne."

"Oh that sounds like a splendid idea, Nadir. Although it could take a while. We may not be back for hours, what with all these passageways and secret hiding places."

Erik's eyes never left Christine's, but he did speak. "Then you better get going."

Meg laughed, as Nadir escorted her out of the room.

Christine brought her face closer to Erik's and they exchanged breaths. "Angel…"

"Christine I won't do anything to jeopardize your achievement. Everything you worked and waited for is finally here. I can't be responsible for allowing it to fall apart. My face….This infection, it follows me everywhere."

"Sh….Sh…" She brought her hands to his head and began to gently caress his hair. She could feel how he began to relax the moment he felt her touch. "First off, you are the reason I even have this opportunity. You do not jeopardize my chances, you enhance them. I know you are scared, but Angel I am overjoyed. I have the opportunity to play opposite on stage with the very man I want to play opposite with me off stage. Think of this as yet another way of constantly being there with me, as my muse, my guide and my light."

"But this…" He pointed to his mask.

"Is immaterial. Wear it and add to Don Juan's mystic. He is after all, always hiding from some jealous husband or lover no? Don't wear it and use your flesh mask. I couldn't care less." She brushed his exposed cheek. "Neither will the audience, love. In fact, this just gives you more of an incentive to rewrite that ending. For I could never bring myself to shoot you." She grinned.

"When I wrote this, Amita was you and in my mind I may have subconsciously been Don Juan, but it was a fantasy I never saw coming true."

"And is this only just a fantasy? Soon you will see all you can do without me."

Erik blinked rapidly."What?"

She motioned to get up, but Erik pulled her back down towards him. "Speak."

She touched the masked side if his face."This infection as you call it brought us together. It was my way of laying a clam on you. For you deny anyone else the chance of getting close and seeing the real you. Erik, don't you see who you really are? Any woman, if given one hour alone with you, would find themselves head over heels for you. Less time, if you sang to them. Do you really think we would have met, had you been born beautiful on the outside, as you are on the inside? Do you have any idea how I shudder to think what would have become of me if we never had met?"

"Christine…."

"Erik, don't sit there and say you would have spent all your time with a poor orphan girl."

This time it was he who reached for her face, cupping her chin. "I never saw an orphan girl. I saw a lost soul, similar to mine. I wanted to help. I felt compelled; I felt a purpose, one for hope as opposed to despair. I had no idea why you tugged so at my heart, but all I wanted was to protect you from the sins of the world. Then when you grew up and I realized I was hopelessly in love, I….God, it was insanity."

"Why would loving me by an act of insanity?"

"Because I never should have deceived you the way I did. I never thought I would ever have to tell you the truth. I thought I would be some Good Samaritan that helped you along the way as you grew up. I knew I was confusing you. I should have stayed away." He looked away, ashamed of himself. "But I couldn't stay away, by then the bond had grown so deep, I couldn't deprive myself of you. God, what a selfish bastard I am!"

"Erik, I fell in love with you too." She shook her head at his reasoning. "You weren't a mistake. The heart wants what the heart wants." She played with his collar. "I could have said no."

"Really?"He gave her a look. "Disobey your Angel?"

"All I know is I would do everything all over again, except for leaving you. I wouldn't have traded our meeting for anything, and all this still doesn't prove you would be here with me, if it wasn't for your face."

"I would have found you."He took her hand in his."This kind of certainty, happens only once in a lifetime."

"Perhaps we would have met in some opera. Perhaps you would have cast me, or played opposite me?"

He finally smiled at the thought of playing opposite Christine. "The most beautiful soprano in all of France, as my leading lady."

She blushed. "And now it seems that I have the most eligible bachelor as my leading tenor. How lucky can a prima donna be?"

"Perhaps this will be fun after all." He chuckled. He then saw Christine's face suddenly change. "Angel, what just happened?"

"It just there are many women out there who are more…Erik, there are many more exciting women that would be able to…."

He kissed her before she could finish. "You are all the excitement I crave and want. I was destined to love you, Christine. Don't you believe me when I say, I would have found you?"

"No, I…."

"Come, I want to show you something." He took her by the hands and pulled her into the music room. "I'm surprised you never saw him before."

"Saw who?" She looked confused, but followed his eyes to the top shelf of the mantel.

Erik took what appeared to be a monkey with symbols in each hand, sitting on top of a box. "He plays. Watch." He unwound the back of the box and music came out as the monkey played the symbols in time softly.

"Where did you find this?"

"I made it when I was a boy living with the gypsies. It was the only thing that kept me sane most nights after encounters with my master."

Christine cursed herself. She didn't want him to remember things about his life that reminded him of passed horrors. Living with the gypsies and his horrible guardian was surely one of them.

Erik's eyes never left the music box. "You see gypsies are very superstitious. They say that each music box can actually start playing on their own, if there is something they want to alert you to about the future. Sometimes it is a warning, sometimes it is an omen, or sometimes they just like to…." He tickled her side when she wasn't looking. "Startle us!" He laughed.

"Erik!" She slapped his hands away, playfully. "Oh you!"

"Monkeys are supposed to bring good luck, so I thought this little guy would be my good luck charm. The night before I killed my master, he started to play on his own."

Christine's eyes went back and forth from the monkey to Erik. "You mean it's real?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I can tell you he has only played on his own one more time since then."

"When was that?" Her curiosity was peaked.

"The day before we met." Their eyes met slowly. "So you see I am beyond certain I was destined to find you."

She reached for him, wrapping her arms around him. Erik breathed in the scent of her hair. Soon their arms were entwined in a tight embrace, and Erik moved to kiss her. The kiss started out slow and tender, but after a few moment of pressing one another's lips together, the heat intensified and Christine uttered a soft moan into his mouth. Erik responded, by applying more pressure to the kiss and soon their lips were passionately expressing the feelings mere words could not.

This time when they broke apart for air, Erik left a trail of kisses alongside Christine's neck. Although the feeling brought out a longing sensation throughout her body, Christine couldn't resist jerking from Erik's hold. She saw the fear and guilt in his eyes and she wanted to tell him to not be afraid, that it was her fault and not his. She did not want him to stop, but she couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry, Christine I…. must have lost my head."

"No, please Erik, Don't apologize….. I….I want it as much as you do, but…..You must hate me. Think me as such a tease." _Why must I ruin every moment between us? Why do I have to go back to that horrible time when all I want to do is escape in the comfort of my Angel's arms? What he must think!_

"You are a lady, first and foremost. I suppose, I was just channeling Don Juan for a moment." He winked.

She immediately threw her arms around his neck and kissed his unmasked cheek. "I love you."

He smiled. "The prima donna loves me, and I get to show the world she is mine. You were right, dear heart. The casting is wonderful news."

"I'm yours, my heart. Only yours."

Erik kissed her nose and then spoke in the direction of the kitchen. "You two can stop pretending not to listen."

A guilty Meg and Nadir came out with a bottle of Champaign. "We found the Champaign." Meg giggled as she spoke.

Erik looked at their faces and couldn't help but smile. "Well pour Daroga; we are celebrating, aren't we?"


	37. Chapter 37

The foursome stood about sipping Champaign and laughing. For a moment Erik thought he was someplace else living someone else's life. Since when did random laughter and merry making exist in his lair? He knew the reason had everything to do with the chocolate orb goddess that stood beside him. He sighed content, but then placed his glass down in an effort to make it clear that there was still business to discuss.

"Ladies, if you will please excuse Nadir and I." He kissed his niece in the cheek. "Stay as long as you wish Megan, but don't tire out our newest diva, alight?"

Meg laughed as Christine blushed by her new title. "Angel, I'm sure Meg is already tired of hearing that word used around me, and it's only been two hours."

Erik shook his head. "Nonsense! She knows when and where propriety should be used. Especially, when she hears people refer to her as prima ballerina."

Meg grinned. "He's right, I will get used to it, as should you!" She took her friend by the arm. "You men can leave us be, we have girl talk to catch up on."

Erik nodded, but wondered what on earth his niece was up to. He then gave Nadir a look to follow him. Without a moment of hesitation, Nadir found himself in Erik's private study. He placed the glass down, as he knew the time for celebrating was over.

"What is on your mind Erik?"

Erik proceeded to go to one of his chairs and sit down, careful to not wrinkle his attire. "I thought I would do my due diligence and remind you that in spite of all the distraction that are in Paris, you still remember why I asked you to come here. This isn't a holiday, Daroga. You are on an assignment that I commissioned you for. I expect results and time is running out."

"What distractions do you speak of?" Nadir was instantly on the defensive.

Erik took off his mask, and gave his friend a pleading look. "You dare play this game with me, after all you have seen with your own eyes since your stay? You don't think I know? You think I haven't known all along?"

"Erik, for someone who doesn't like to beat around the bush, you are trying my patience."

"Nadir, time is running out. Now that Christine has been cast in her rightful place on the stage, I need assurance from the Vicomte that he will no longer interfere. She is happy and I don't want any painful memories coming back to distract her. That is precisely the reason why I even ended up getting the part this afternoon."

"I don't follow you." With keen interest Nadir took a seat beside Erik.

"She was so scared before her audition. She felt as if she was right back to where she was two years ago."

"Two years ago?"

"With that buffoon!" He stood up agitated. "Her fears and doubts were taking over as if the last few months never happened. I sang to calm her down."

"Hence, when they all heard you." Nadir finally understood. "So you know what transpired between them?"

Erik look flustered. "No…..I mean…. He hurt her, obviously. Made her feel unworthy. He probably threw her class in her face and I am sure he saw other women. Denouncing their engagement had to be very difficult for her."

_It had to be more than that…. _"Erik, you need to ask Christine once and for all what happened."

Erik ran his fingers through his hair and began pacing. "Nadir, this isn't about a broken engagement!"

"Why not ask her? Do you only mean to find Raoul so you can ask him yourself? What would Christine think of that?"

"I care nothing for what that slave of fashion as to say. Our words will be brief. I only want to ensure that Christine never be bothered with him again. Now that she will rise and regain her place as the toast of Paris, I am sure his smug face will come calling. I want it made clear that he is no longer welcomed."

Nadir was troubled. Did he dare tell his friend of the Comte and Antoinette? _No, we have to have all the answers first. One united front to deal with not only Raoul but his brother as well. _"The story must come from her, Erik."

"I know that! However, it is her story to share. When Christine is ready she will tell me. I will not force her."

"It isn't forcing, man. It is showing her that she can trust you."

"She knows I am here for her. You heard her, she loves me. I have done all I can do to prove to her that she has nothing to fear with me. I don't care what happened, my feelings will not change. What the devil do you want me to do, chain and gag her until she tells me?"

Nadir walked over to the mask and held it up. "Have you shown her your face?"

Erik stepped back. He looked as if he were eight years old again, waiting for his mother to slap him for asking her to kiss him. "Almost."

Nadir could only open his mouth, but words did not come out. Instead he placed his hands on his hips waiting for him to continue.

"It was before the auditions. We were at home…." Erik smiled as he referred to his and Christine living together. "I can't even remember what we were discussing, but we were standing in front of one another and she was so close to me. So many times, we have been like that, and yet I kept her at bay, even when we kissed…. Yet this time, I could sense she wanted to…. Touch my face. My real face." He sat down for fear of losing his balance. "Nadir, I saw her hand coming towards me and for once I didn't stop her. I also couldn't move, but I made no attempt to try. She was within inches of removing my mask when the chimes rang, and we needed to get ready to leave."

Nadir smiled. "So what's stopping you two from picking up where you left off?"

Erik's eyes were glazed. "Luciana….The young girls the Shah would send as presents for good work….. My life."

"Erik, you are not to blame for what happened to that Italian girl and as far as Persia is concerned, why can't you see the good in you, vs. the horror?"

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that when whores refuse to sleep with you it is a good thing because it is against God's will!" His sarcastic reply was not fooling Nadir.

"You never forced any of them! They were your gifts to have, and you let them go, even thought the Shah would see it as an insult. Even though it would mean punishment for you."

"Well, you try making love to someone who does nothing but beg for death, rather than to touch you!"

"Stop it right now!" Nadir sat by Erik and grabbed him by his shoulders. "This time it is different. She is different and you never believed in free love anyway."

Erik forced himself to laugh. "Imagine that, Nadir. The monster who is a hopeless romantic."

Nadir loosened his grip. "What monster?" He then brought his eyes to the floor.

"Nadir?"

"What did you mean before about distractions?"

"Maybe just one distraction…. Antoinette." His eyes softened.

"Erik, please don't think less of me. I loved my wife and I know how you feel about one heart for one love, but…."

Erik placed his hand up n the air, and Nadir stopped cold. "I had only read of love back then, I never felt it. It is easy to speak of things one knows nothing about. I still know nothing about love, except that now it has not forgotten me. I am at its beck and call, and while I am vulnerable, scared, confused and often find myself making a total fool of myself, I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything."

"But I had my love and just because she is gone doesn't mean that…"

"Nadir, I never doubted the love you had for your wife and child. I know that not a day goes by that you don't think about them. Yet what I hold true, is not law. It is fine for me, but may not be the best alterative for you. While I know that I was meant to live and die for Christine Daae, it doesn't mean that you cannot move on and find love again."

"You don't see it as a disgrace to Reza and….."

"Do you?" He raised his eyebrow. "Who exactly are you trying to convince?"

Nadir sighed. "What does it matter? She hates me."

"Knowing Antoinette as I do, I feel that it is quite the contrary." He then paused."I do miss her, Nadir. How she would have laughed at my folly today."

_She did. _ "Erik, there is still time to heal and make amends. She knows she was wrong for what she did, but she had her reasons. I feel the sooner you both talk….."

"There are things that must be done first."

"Such as?"

"Find Raoul de Chagny, then you can go off and pursue my sister. Meanwhile, I am going to take the love of my life to the ball and when we return, I will show her my wretched face."

"Erik, do you mean it? This will certainly make her see that she can trust you with everything." _Yes, then she will tell you her past and we can all discuss the future._

"Nadir I am not doing it because of that. I am doing it to show Christine that I trust her."

….

"Meg, I know you are upset about your mother, however nothing should take away from your day…."

"Christine that is not what I wish to speak to you about." She walked her friend over to the couch and sat them both down. "I overheard you and Erik…."

Christine could not look her in the eyes. "Meg, that was very rude and completely inappropriate to discuss, considering that you and Erik are…."

Meg couldn't help but laugh. "Will you let me finish? I only heard, what I needed to hear. Besides, this isn't about that per say."

"Why am I still very nervous to hear what will come out of your mouth?"

Meg smirked. "Because you know me very well?" She then took Christine's hand to show she was serious. "I know we have had this discussion before, but I think we had it for the wrong reasons. What I'm trying to say is that you need to tell Uncle Erik about Raoul."

"Meg, I know I…."

"Not because you want to tell him so he knows all about your past. Not in the hopes he will reveal his face. You need to tell him so you can acknowledge what that vile bastard did to you and finally find a way to move on. After all this time, he is still controlling your life."

Christine felt herself start to panic. "He isn't controlling my life! I don't need closure from Raoul, Meg."

"Not from him, but from you. Christine, I have no idea what happened back then, but I could tell from the opera the other night that it was more than just the betrayal. You need to rid yourself of this burden and see things for what they really are.

Erik will not betray you. I know I was jesting earlier, but let me tell you that the man is blind for any other woman but you. I have known him my entire life and he has never so much as looked at someone else. To have the love of a man who will never break your heart is rare." She thought of Justin and his true heart, then dismissed the thought as she needed to focus on Christine. "However, none of it will matter, unless you release all the ties that bind you.

Whatever happened Christine, Raoul is to blame, not you. All you did was believe the words of a handsome nobleman. How long before you forgive yourself?"

"Meg, there is so much you don't know. Raoul is only a small portion of it. I have committed sins, mortal sins that only God can forgive."

"But God can't do everything himself! He needs help. That is why we are placed on this earth to help God in his work and teach others about love and forgiveness and faith."

Tears were swelling up in Christine's eyes. "I want to move on. I see how confuse Erik is at times when I give him so many mixed messages I don't want to hurt him or make him think that I am unsure, because I do love him and despite his past or his face, I only want him."

"Speak it out loud, Christine. Say it as you would a prayer for God to hear, but give him the opportunity to forgive you as you say, by allowing his helpers to speak on his behalf."

"Meg, I'm frightened."

"Don't be frightened. You of all people shouldn't be afraid, Christine. You already have an angel at your feet."

…..

Nadir held his breath as he knocked on Madame Giry's door. He knew this visit would not be an easy one , but nevertheless they had to talk.

_Knock, Knock_

"Annie, open the door. Andre told me you were home."

After a few minutes, there was still no answer and Nadir began to contemplate what would happen if he simply broke in. However, the minute the idea came into his head, he let it pass. _There is a time for force and there is a time for pleading. After what happened earlier, now is definitely a time to plead._

"Annie, I had to do what I did. I know you think I destroyed everything, but things were not working beforehand. Men like the de Chagnys are in the same category as the Shah was. We could not cower any longer." He spoke with conviction. "I refuse to allow you to cower one moment longer."

_Allah, why do you punish male mortals with women? _"Fine, hate me Annie. Yet it will not stop me from my plans. I was right. Erik will reveal himself to Christine and I am sure she in turn will tell him what happened two years ago…..Oh, in case you are remotely interested, Erik misses you terribly….Once those two talk, it will be time for you to tell them everything. Then we will ride ourselves from those poisonous snakes. I won't let you down, Annie."

He kicked the door as he was getting tired of talking to it and not getting a reply. "I brought you something. It is for the ball. I know you're going. I know you owe me nothing, but I ask that you wear this mask instead. I will then know where you are at all times." He realized his words did not come out as he hoped. "It is for your protection, Annie. I want everyone close at hand at the ball…The Vicomte will be there."

At his final words, the door opened.


	38. Chapter 38

Christine awakened to a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Her eyes shot up with anticipation and her mouth began to water as her nose picked up on the scent of freshly baked bread, eggs, sausages and a sweet substance she could not identify from smell alone. She smiled as she thought of her Angel cooking in the kitchen, making sure that nothing got away from his precise attention. She laughed softly as she wondered if he was wearing his ridiculous, yet adorable chef hat again. Her curiosity was peaked to the very limit and she could not restrain herself a moment longer from going to find him.

As she threw the covers out of her way and placed her slippers and morning robe on, she passed her reflection in the mirror and instantly stopped to manage her unruly hair. Truth be told, Christine hated her curly hair. It was a chore to keep well maintained, not to mention the time it took away from her. She thought of all the things she could be doing in her spare time: sleeping, practicing or even seeing Erik earlier in the mornings. He rarely slept much, and since Christine could not forgo sleep as easily as he could, she wanted to start her days with him as soon as possible.

She began taking her hairbrush and going through the motions, when she realized that Erik loved her hair. It made her blush when she remembered how often he seemed to bury his face in her curls. She then took one of her strands and twirled it around her finger.

_Erik's face has been so close to my hair that I wonder if these unruly curls have seen his whole face? _She smirked. _"_Well, then I guess my curls are safe… for now." She eyed her hair through the mirror as if she were issuing a warning to play nice or pay.

Once she deemed herself presentable, she opened the door to her bedroom and walked a into the music room as a force of habit, but Erik wasn't there. She should have known better for otherwise, there would have been music playing. She then went to the kitchen and although she saw the table beautifully set with plates of the delicious delicacies she had identified from the bedroom, her face fell when she noticed only one setting. Her eyes frantically looked for a note or some other clue that would tell Christine where she could find him.

_It isn't like him not to leave a note if he is stepping out. Where would he be off to so early?_ Then it suddenly dawned on her. Tonight was the ball. _He may have gone out to get his attire. The ball_. The night when everything would come to the surface. She and Erik would be received as the new leads of the Opera House, and there would be no denying their coming out to everyone as a couple. A real couple that is announced and rarely accompanied without the other. She couldn't contain her happiness. She even kept her smile when she remembered that she promised herself that all would be revealed to him at last.

"No more excuses or half truths. Tonight I will allow him know everything." Her hand went instantly to her scar. "Everything…."

She was about to sit down when she heard his voice coming from the opposite side of the kitchen wall. She still couldn't get over how many doors were secretly placed throughout his home. The room in question was his bedroom. She had been in it several times when she was left alone, but she never entered from the kitchen before. She liked going in to where her Angel slept. She always felt a sense of peace and comfort whenever she entered it. It was a close second to having him hold her.

She also enjoyed marveling at the handmade instruments that he kept carefully dispersed throughout the room, as if any moment he would be caught by a wave of inspiration and needed to have an instrument beside him at all times no matter where he might be standing. She decided to tempt fate and see if she could find the secret door and surprise her love.

Her hands began feeling around the wall in the hopes of finding the precise panel to allow her access. Before she could second guess her decision she felt the panel begin to move inward and the wall turned to open. She smiled with pride at her timing and knew beyond a doubt that Erik would be pleased. However, she decided to keep this little fact to herself for a while.

She entered through the wall and moved effortlessly through the short darkened crawl space where she allowed her Angel's voice to lead her directly to his domain.

"Damn it! Why can't I remember that blasted step?"

Christine was confused at hearing her Angel swear, she leaned into the wall to hear him better.

"Erik, stay focused. One, two three….No! Why is it that…. Oh! I remember now. I forgot the and."

This peculiar dialogue was frustrating Christine. _Is someone in there with him? Who is he talking to?_ She opened the wall carefully and due to Erik's distraction, he did not see her enter the room.

She, on the other hand saw her Angel standing with his arms extending outward, as if he was holding on to the air. She then saw him move across the floor, counting.

"One, two, and three." Erik glided across the floor, and turned in a circle. "Better. Great God, what if I step on her feet?"

Christine couldn't believe her eyes. He was teaching himself to dance. He was learning to dance for her. He wanted to be perfect for their first dance tonight. She looked at him with such love, she almost had tears coming out of her eyes. She then felt horrible. She didn't want him to see her watching his fumbling. She knew he would be upset if he knew she saw him be less than perfect. If only he knew that this chink in his armor made him even more endearing to her. She backed up to the wall and closed it quietly behind her. Next she traveled back to the kitchen and decided to make her presence known to Erik and enter his bedroom properly.

"Angel? Angel, are you here?"

Erik stopped while his arms were in midair. "Christine?"

"Erik, are you in your bedroom? May I come in?"

"Ah…..Yes… Of course. Just allow me to…." He moved the mirror over and smoothed out his vest. "Come in, my dear."

She opened the door and smiled upon seeing him. She made a mental note that he was wearing his black mask and wondered if that was because it didn't encumber as much of his side vision as the others.

"Good Morning!"

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was first thing in the morning. Christine wasn't one to wear too much make-up, but her face as fresh as the morning, was one of his favorite visions of her.

"Indeed it is."

"I woke to the smell of a magnificent feast and I noticed that my gracious host was nowhere to be found. Please Erik, come and eat breakfast with me."

They both knew the answer to that question. For as long as the mask was on, there could never be a full meal shared between them. Christine made a pout and decided to see how far it would get her. Although Erik smiled, his mind was made up long ago.

"I already had some toast, Angel. I have a very busy morning and all. Please, you eat and enjoy. It may have gotten cold by now."

She nodded but her sadness did not disappear. "Erik?"

"Yes?"

"I would very much enjoy sharing a complete meal with you one day soon. I know why you won't. I respect it, but you should know I want you to."

He took her hand and grasped it with both of his. "You should know that I plan on doing that very, very soon." _After tonight, you shall see all of me that you wish to see….. And what you don't want to see, but think you do._

She was caught off guard. "Do you mean that Erik?"

"Yes, I intend to share everything with you."

She leaped into his arms with gusto. "You have no idea how happy you made me." She felt his nose in her hair and she giggled softly as she remembered her thoughts in front of the mirror this morning.

"But first, there is something I need to tell you. It may change a few things between us and I need to be sure you know what you want." He slowly pulled out of their embrace.

"What is it, Angel?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. He then scratched his head. "Do you call me that whenever you know I need reassurance?"

"Call you what, Angel?" She shook her head. "Angel and Erik are synonyms to me. Would you prefer I stop using one?"

"No!" He was surprised at how high his voice went up. "I mean….I love hearing you call me Angel as much as I love hearing my name on your sweet lips."

"Then I shall continue to use both. She reached for his hand and sat down on the bed. He looked a little leery of her choice, but brushed those thoughts aside. "Now, what is it that you wish to say to me, Angel?" She looked up at him smiling as she lingered the word to him.

His grin faded when he realized he had to speak of his past sins. _My face is only part of the horrors. It's time she knows how much I trust her. _"I never told you about a part of my past that I am least proud of. It was long before I ever met you, but it still does define me to this day. Partly, because of what I did, but the other part is that it brought me gifts I never imagined I'd be worthy of."

"Do you speak of Persia?" Christine was very calm as she looked him in the eye. Whatever he had to tell her, she knew it would be difficult for him and she didn't want to add to his stress. She stayed still and allowed him to continue.

"How did you know?"

She shrugged."I don't really, but that is a part of your life you seem to shy away from. I know you regret what happened with Nadir's son and from what I can gather about your relationship with Nadir, it appears to have had a bit of starts and stops before you two decided on friendship and not combat."

He slowly sat beside her on the bed. "I had recently left Italy and found myself once again working at fairs with some local gypsies."

"You returned to the gypsies?" She had never imagined him doing that.

"It was a different band altogether and they were in desperate need for my skills."

She tried to look strong, but she did shake a bit at his reply."Skill?"

"Magic."He chuckled.

"Oh!" She saw his visible cheek relax when he heard her laugh. _Don't be such a ninny. Just listen to what he has to say before you react. Can't you see he is petrified? How will he trust me with his face if I can't show I can handle this?_

"I did pickpocket too, but only when absolutely necessary and when the patrons were completely stupid."

"A bit mischievous, eh?"

"Mostly I did it to practice and make sure I could still do it. A test really."

"Perfection is a curse." She found teasing him enjoyable.

"Quite." He then took a deep breath. "During one of my performances, Nadir appeared. He has been hired by the Shah of Persia to recruit new….employees. I had stolen his wallet earlier and he came back when he realized it was me. Yet, before he could go into the camp kicking and screaming justice, he heard me singing."

"You were just singing for your amusement?"

"No." He began to tense up. "I….. I used my voice to hypnotize the crowd and distract them, while the gypsies sized them up and assessed who they could take advantage of in their games, cards or simply rob. Nadir almost fell victim to it, but he was able to resist. The fact that I could trick him twice in one evening, made me an ideal candidate."

"Angel, it is alright. I do not fault you for this, after all Nadir worked for him too."

"There's more. I considered myself far superior than the Shah. I was arrogant and I was angry. I allowed myself to be seduced by power and considering there was no one who cared about me, I liked the feeling of someone wanting me."

"Where was Antoinette?"

"She had married Jules by then. We had somewhat lost touch. It is the reason I left Paris in the first place."

"So you were alone and had no one. You suddenly were being…. Courted by a powerful man, who you found liked your company."

Erik only looked at Christine, afraid to reply. She continued. "So, how can I fault you for a crime when you finally felt equal with someone?"

"I was commissioned to build torture chambers. I killed thousands of people and not in a merciful way! I enjoyed the creativity and the power and the…."

"Acceptance."

He couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "Christine, I am not asking you to understand, I do not think you could ever begin to forgive me for the pain I caused. I just wanted you to know what I am. Now that you know, you may need to rethink our whole…. arrangement."

"You mean relationship and no, I don't."

"I….What?" _How can she defend me? Still want me?_

"You killed your master in self defense. That was not senseless killing. As far as this….Position is concerned, who is to say you were not being manipulated yourself? When you were able to show mercy, you did."

"When?"

"Reza….. Nadir…You wanted to leave, when you realized that was not how you wanted acceptance."

"Christine, don't romance this. I killed! Maybe I didn't sentence them to die, or watch the slaughter, but I made the deaths possible. I was their Death Angel."

"Why did you stop?"

"Why?" He was perplexed by her question.

"Yes if you were so happy being this Angel of Death, why did you stop?"

"After a while the feeling of acceptance felt false and burdening. I was spending time with Reza and realizing how much I missed Antoinette and the things that made me happy, like drawing to create something lasting, as opposed to causing destruction. Then there was the music. I hadn't played music since I was there."

She knew why he had stopped and why he wanted out of that terrible place. "So you realized it was wrong."

"Yes! I…." He looked up and saw her smiling back at him.

She took back his hand and placed it in hers. "When you realized it was wrong, you left. You wanted good. You came back home."

"Antoinette wrote and told me Jules had died and she was pregnant with Megan. The baby was due at anytime….. I left there with a new sense of purpose. I didn't want to kill anymore, I wanted to help raise that life."

"And you did, and you also saved mine. Tell me Angel, have you killed anyone since Persia?" She was expecting him to answer no to prove her point.

Again he was taken aback by her direct, effortless questioning. Maybe even more taken aback by how easily he found himself answering her. "For game, no? For power no?"

She had her reply ready until she heard his answer. She wasn't prepared for what came next.

"I have killed twice. Once by a mugger on the street, while taking Megan with me on an errand and the other time was….."

"When?" She held his gaze.

"After one of our lessons when I was returning to my lair. Do you remember Joseph Buquet?"

"He fell from the rafters….." She looked at him in shock."That was you?"

"He had been making disgusting comments to Antoinette for a long time and somehow he found out about our lessons and I saw him follow you to your dorm. That was the last straw. I appeared before him as a gentleman and made a very persuasive argument for him to leave my family alone."

He…. Followed me? I was only a child…." She could not stop herself from shaking.

"Christine, there is nothing to fear. I threaten him, and I thought the matter was dropped. Until one day I heard him making comments again, and I pounced on him. I only expected us to fight with our hands, but he pulled out a knife. I suspect he may have been drunk, for I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He came at me. As I know every inch of this theatre, he was no match for me. I started to climb up the wall but kicked my legs up to strike his head first, but he lost his balance when he tried to get out of the way."

"You were defending me? You mean he was going to…. Attack me?" Her insides were becoming unglued. All she could see was what Joseph would have done to her had her Angel not been there.

"I don't know, but I couldn't take that chance and after all the warnings, I figured he deserved to be beaten. But I never meant to cause his death."

"You didn't! He fell and you were defending yourself and ….." The realization that she could have been attacked much sooner than Raoul made her face turn white. "Angel….."

Erik was on his knees. "I haven't killed anyone Christine since that night. I would never do anything to make you fear me. Please, say you aren't afraid of me."

"Afraid of you? Erik I run to you, not away from you. My God, you were my guardian in every sense of the word. It wasn't until you were out of my life that….." She couldn't control her sobs. "My Angel… Thank you!" She clung to him as if her life depended on it.

Erik held her just as tightly, and began rocking her, for she was visibly shaken. He assumed it was because of his confession. _She isn't afraid of my past. Can I be as greedy to hope she is not afraid of my face?_

…...,

"Raoul! Where are you? Phillip was more agitated than usual and after returning home from a long trip, he was in no mood to wait around for his brother.

"Phillip, welcome home!" He gave his bother a hug. "You are looking well. Are you feeling up to accompanying Josephine and I to the ball this evening?"

"Ball? What Ball?" He proceeded to make himself a drink at the bar, and Raoul was right behind him, ready to extend out his own glass for a refill.

"Josephine has requested we attend the Paris Opera House's ball. I sure could use a friendly face." He lied and sipped his drink.

Phillip took the drink out of Raoul's hand and placed it down. "You have no business there, Raoul. I suggest you find another means of entertaining your fiancé ."

"Come now Phillip, I've been as good as gold. Besides Josephine already bought a new dress and mask. Please don't make me have to disappoint her."

The Paris Opera House was the last placed Phillip wanted his brother to be at. However it had been several months since his visit with Madame Giry and he hadn't heard a word about Raoul's former whore. Phillip rationalized that ballet rats couldn't afford a ball such as this.

"Very well, you two have fun. I have some work I must attend to."

Raoul faked his disappointment. "We will try and make merry without you."

"Tell me how are the wedding plans proceeding?"

"Very nicely. Josephine is leaving no detail left to chance."

Phillip looked nonplus as he answered. "Well there is no harm in moving things up a bit. After all, it has been a long enough engagement. Unless…."

"Unless what?"Raoul looked at his brother nervously.

"Unless she has wised up and realized that you are not a suitable match. Just do all you can to move this forward. We need some stability, Raoul. Especially since that twit of a cousin of ours in leaving his succession."

"Ah yes, Justin. Well I tried to warn him and show him the errors of my ways."

"Just leave him to his fate. We need to concentrate on ours, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Raoul was about to make a quick getaway when he remembered a letter that had arrived marked urged for Phillip. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"What is it?"

"A letter came for you the other day."

"From who?"

"I'm not sure, it was just marked urgent." He placed the letter into his brother's hand waiting to see if he would share with him any clues of the mystery. When Phillip proceeded to only hold the letter in his hands and not read it out loud, Raoul got the hint. "Well, I'm off then. Good to have you back brother."

Phillip smiled in his reply. He then opened the letter and read the note.

"Dear Phillip,

I trust Spain was as wonderful as ever.

You should know that we have been seeing about town a rather well to do fellow who recently just moved to France. He seems very interested in getting sociable with the right sort of characters. He also seems to have a keen interest finding out all about you and Raoul. I'm not sure if your brother has made some enemies or advocates, but wanted you to be aware.

His name is Nadir Khan.

All my best.

Randolph"

Phillip picked up his drink. "Who is Nadir Khan?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you all for the reviews and support. They mean so much to me. I'm glad you liked our dancing Phantom. LOL **

**Now, you know I don't like to give anything away, but I will say that we are starting the ball scene…There will be wanted and unwanted guests….. That's all I can say. That and I don't own anything. ;)**

Meg was sitting in front of the vanity mirror applying powder on her face. If anyone would have told her two years ago that she would one day be getting dressed for a masquerade ball where she would be received in a private reception by the managers of the Opera House and be on the arm of a royal, she would have thought they had lost their minds.

Yet, here she was. The prima ballerina for a new opera to be performed by the greatest theatre in all of France. She then thought of her handsome suitor. _Justin… What did I tell Christine before? Having the love of a man who will never break your heart is rare, indeed. But I found him, just like she did._ She smiled proudly. She knew that her issues with Justin were not over. They both had a long road ahead, but she took comfort in the fact that somehow, someway, they would face it together.

Yes, nothing could spoil Meg's mood this evening, not one thing. She laughed to herself. "Even that ridiculous bird mask I have to wear can't bring me down!" She smirked. She had been late in getting a mask, due to rehearsing and when she finally got around to going, the bird mask was all the shop had left. She remembered Justin's assurance that she looked beautiful, despite the less than desirable option.

_You look amazing. My nightingale. He pulled her closer._

_Are you sure I'm not a lark? She laughed, as he leaned in for a kiss._

Meg smiled at the memory….At all her memories. Until she heard her mother at the door.

"Meg, are you in there?"

Of course she was in there, where else would she be? Tonight was the ball. Yet, it wasn't a completely odd question. She had been avoiding her mother ever since she came back from auditions. It was easier to ignore her and pretend she wasn't there, rather than to force conversation. It was easier for Meg to not have the opportunity to ask her mother why she wasn't there that day. It wasn't because she didn't think her mother would give her an answer. On the contrary, she knew exactly what the answer would be. She could hear her mother's voice now.

_I couldn't be there Meg. What would the other dancers have said if I judged your performance?_

She was right. It was a perfect, acceptable, rational response. The problem was that Meg didn't want a rational reply. She wanted one of feelings and emotions. For unlike Christine, she didn't want praise from her maestro.

Looking at the door she whispered, "Why couldn't you just be my mother for once and not my ballet mistress?" When no reply came, she opened the door and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik grinned as he looked up to Apollo's Lyre. He hadn't returned since that night and the moment he graced the rooftop, he knew he regretted staying away so long. He always loved coming up here and looking to the stars. He had been sitting in the Lyre wrestling with his feeling for Christine, when he heard them. He heard both the Vicomte and his Angel speak of love. He whisked the memory from his mind. He then carefully climbed inside again.

"Forgive me for staying away so long. Antoinette was right, this place is beautiful and despite one painful memory, it has always filled me with a sense of peace. Long ago, it may have been him, but tonight it's me. She accepts me, and wants me. All my sins are exposed to her and she asks for more. Why, I will never know." He stared down at Apollo. "Do you, old friend?"

His answer was met by silence and Erik only laughed. "I'm as giddy as a drunken man. I'm a child making wishes to a moonlit sky, and dare to hope that they come true." He then took his hat and mask off, and made a gesture as if he were offering them up to God himself.

"I thought you made me, so you could laugh at me. Maybe I will never know why I was cursed like this, but if I had to be cursed to get her… then I pray to be cursed a million times over.

I don't know if you and I will ever be at peace, but I will always be grateful to you for her." He then nodded above to the sky in satisfaction and stepped out of Apollo. He placed his mask back on and adjusted his wig and hat.

"**Erik…..I forgive you!"** The voice was all powerful and seemed to echo from the rafters.

"What the devil?" Erik turned around with his heart beating so rapidly, he thought it would burst out of his chest. When he calmed down and saw Nadir grasping his side in laughter, he was ready to shoot to kill. "You disgraceful serpent!"

Nadir couldn't contain his laughter, as he tried to utter the words out. "I'm sorry, Erik, but how could I resist? What if the roles were reversed? At least I was pretending to be God. You on the other hand would have not been as generous."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

"One, Christine would not approve in my senseless slaughter, as we are friends now and two if I'm dead, I can't intercept the Vicomte."

Erik's visible eyebrow rose up. "I said one reason. Now what's this about the Vicomte?"

"I have under good authority that he will be here tonight. So we need to keep our wits about."

"Here? Where? When?"

"Easy, killer. This is not the time or the place. I will keep him at bay faraway from Christine."

"Right, you keep her safe and I will speak with him."

Nadir stopped Erik from passing him aside. "Has love made you dimwitted? Your place is with her, I am not a suitable substitute."

"I won't take long, I promise you."

"Erik, don't! This is why you brought me here. If she sees him, she will need you to comfort her, not me. My plan is to keep him far from us, but close at hand to know what his motives are. I promise you will have your due, but not tonight and not here."

Erik could feel his anger rage within his chest. He was physically struggling to keep himself in check. The only thing stopping him from letting loose was the fact that he knew Nadir was right. "You will ensure he does not see her?"

"I promise he will not go near her….. Erik, for one night, let me do this alone. You have another part to play tonight and it is of a lover, not a fighter."

He slowly nodded his head. "You really are a bloody bastard for eavesdropping on me."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was doing my job, patrolling the area. By the time I knew it was you, I couldn't interrupt. It would have been like intruding on one's prayers." He winked. "I never thought I would see that."

"I never thought of a lot of things before Christine." Next he looked at his pocket watch. "Now get the hell out of here. She and I are to be alone."

"Alone? Here?"

Ignoring Nadir's comment, he continued. "She should be getting my note to meet me here at any moment."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Meg entered the Opera House and marveled at the stunning display of decorations and lighted candles. She wore her bird mask and walked with her face up at the ceiling, unaware that Andre was coming in from the opposite direction when they accidently bumped into each other.

"Eek!"

"Huh!"

Andre was wearing his skeleton mask and when he calmed down he noticed Meg's blonde hair coming through hers. "Meg?"

"Monsieur Reyes?"

They had burst into laughter. Meg took her mask off. "What a splendid display. It is amazing."

Andre caught his breath. "Well, one does one's best, but I can't take all the credit. Your mother was indispensable to me."

_Of course, who doesn't admire the ballet mistress? _Meg forced a weak smile. "I know I'm earlier, but…."

"No not at all. I just need to finish one or two things but you can….."

"Andrea…..Meg…..hello." Her face was covered by a mask made to look like a rare animal print, but the voice was unmistakable.

"Antoinette, we were just talking about you. I was simply telling your daughter how amazing you have been throughout this whole event."

Fortunately, Madame Giry's eyes were hidden by the feathers, as she could sense them getting misty. "It was nothing, Andre. You did it too."

"Well…"

Meg couldn't stop looking at her mother's mask. "Where did you get that? The last time we spoke about this ball, you said you were wearing a hand held mask, so you wouldn't have to hide your face. When did you get this one?"

Madame Giry's face felt red. "I changed my mind. Nadir offered me this one and I didn't want to be impolite. You may have known that if you had been home more." She glared at her daughter.

Andre began to feel uncomfortable."I better go and check on the room. See you both later."

"I hope you don't plan on making everyone feel comfortable tonight, Meg. This is to be a fun night for everyone."

"Me? He clearly left because of you and your coldness. Why is it that no matter what time of day it is, and no matter where we are at, you are always the ballet mistress and I am nothing more than your pupil?"

"What?"

"Why weren't you there?" There she said it. It was out there, and nothing could take it back.

Madame Giry sighed. "Dear, you know why. I wanted you to get this part on your own. I couldn't judge it. I thought after all this time you understood. What would people have said?"

"That my mother wanted to see me dance! My mother, not my teacher. All I wanted was to see your face in the theatre. I just wanted one word from you, not praise or critique. Support, Mama. I only wanted to see your eyes looking at mine telling me that no matter what, it was going to be alright and that the important thing was that I was dancing. No matter how good or bad, I would have had my Mama's love. Instead, I had nothing. What did I care about having a fair judge at that point?"

"Oh Meg, you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I am always your mother first. I have done nothing but protect this family."

"Maybe you should stop trying to protect it so much and try participating in it." She saw the hurt in her mother's eyes and realized she better leave before she said anything more.

"Meg…. I…"

"I'm sorry; Madame Giry, but the managers are expecting me. I really do have to go!" She ran before her tears began to fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine traced the rose pedal with her fingers. A red rose with a black ribbon, her Angel's trademark. A calling card, more or less whenever he wanted to show he was pleased or make his presence known. She read his note one more time.

_My Angel,_

_Your love has lifted me up to Apollo's Lyre, where he stands overlooking the starlight. Tonight, after your reception come and meet me in the sky, so we can look down from heaven together and allow me the honor of escorting you back to your rightful place and home._

_Your Erik._

_My Erik. Written proof that he is indeed mine._ She knew both of them would be expected to attend the reception, but she didn't need Erik's note to tell her that he would not be in attendance. Erik wasn't interested in the crowds, and she wasn't interested in being anywhere that didn't include him.

She was a little leery about going back up to the rooftop, for she hadn't been back there since she and Raoul discussed their plans to run away. Ironic that the very place where she agreed to leave her home was the actual place that welcomed her back. Once more, proving to her that Erik was her light. The one constant that was always leading her back to safety and love. For he was her home.

Raoul was not to be the focus of any thoughts tonight. He was only a catalyst to finally close the gap between her and Erik, due to the secrets of her past. After tonight, Raoul would cease having a purpose to be in her thoughts ever again.

She turned past the reception room, where she saw Meg in the hallway. Her mask was half on, and half off, and while there weren't very many people yet, she could tell the ball would be in full attendance.

"Meg, what are you doing out here, like this?"

"Christine? I barely recognized you. Your peacock mask is beautiful."

"Your uncle has magnificent taste."

She nodded. "I was just adjusting my….I'm going to go in any minute…..Just let me do this and we can go together."

"I'm not coming Meg."

"Not coming? But why? We…." She saw the black ribbon on the rose. "Oh, I see. You know, he was invited too and they are expecting their male lead."

"You want to try and convince him?" She rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Guess not." Meg smiled. Leave it to her uncle to make her laugh. "Just don't miss the ball, okay?"

"We won't!"

"Good, I can't carry the whole show." She straightened her mask. "See you later."

"Meg?" Christine touched her shoulder.

"I'm fine; I just needed a minute to soak this all in. Besides, Justin will be here soon."

Christine nodded. "Have fun, and don't drink too much wine." She giggled.

The two women did not go unnoticed by Raoul, who had been waiting for Josephine to return from the powder room. He recognized Justin's lady, but the striking tall woman was a mystery. While he wished he could see her face, he was admiring the mask, and all that came with it. His eyes watched her go up a very familiar, yet not frequently used stairwell.

_She's going up to the roof? I bet I still remember the way._


	40. Chapter 40

Raoul smirked as he placed his wolf mask on and proceeded to follow the lady in question, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned slowly, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw it was Josephine.

"Darling, there you are. I was about to get some fresh air. It is a bit stuffy in here with the mask on."

She smiled at Raoul and tilted her head. "It is a good thing that the mask does not weaken your eyesight, my dear."

"I… Whatever do you mean?" _I could have sworn I was the only one out here. Come on, a man can look after all….._

"You were able to tell it was me instantly. I trust the mask is perfect for your line of a vision, and therefore you will not refuse me when the night calls for dancing."

Raoul's demeanor changed from being on edge to feeling relaxed. He smugly took her hand and placed it on his arm. "I could never refuse you, darling. Ready?"

"Are you sure we were right to get here so early? That appears to be a private party." Josephine's eyes glanced enviously over at the doorway.

"Josephine, nothing is private for a Vicomte and it certainly won't be a party unless you are there. Come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine rushed to the top of the stairs, bursting through the door. She couldn't remember a night, where so many stars were out. She closed her eyes and smiled. _It's a sign. Proving that tonight is a new beginning. Both my Angel and I will no longer be in the dark. This is truly right._

"Christine…"

Hearing her voice spoken in his soothing, seductive tone made her quiver. Her eyes opened to her Angel standing within a few feet of her with his hand extended. She instantly reached to grasp his hand and he brought her body towards his in an embrace. He then loosened his hold to take in her entire presence.

"My Christine, you look absolutely radiant." He touched the brim of her mask. "Is it strange that I find you in a mask completely irresistible?" He couldn't help but laugh, but suppressed the teasing long enough to steal a passionate kiss from her visible lips. When they reluctantly pulled apart, Erik shook his head.

"Erik, was something wrong?" Christine feared that Erik was displeased with their kiss when she had found it to be one of their most heated. _Am I holding back? Did I not…_

"Kissing you with a mask on your face is a bit more cumbersome than I imagined. How have you managed?"

She blushed behind her mask. "Well, it does require skill and practice. I'm afraid it is not for amateurs, Monsieur Dexter."

Delighted to see her playful side, he joined in as if on cue. "Mademoiselle Daae, could you…Would you consider taking on a student?"

"A student? Oh really, Monsieur I am far too busy to waste my time. The art of kissing someone who wears a mask requires discipline. I demand perfection, which means you must practice over and over and over again." She wanted to giggle but suppressed it instead.

Erik came from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. He whispered into her ear. "I have patience. I will do all that you tell me and never stop until you feel I have mastered every step."

Erik had started to leave a trail of kisses on the outer part of her mask as his lips passed her cheek bones and chin. He stopped right before he could place a kiss to her delectable neck. He had remembered the last time he had tried and wasn't about to overstep his limits and ruin the night.

Christine was feeling very lightheaded but was determined to indulge him. Even though they were only teasing, the subject of a mask was one she never wanted to take lightly with him. "Are you sure you are up to such merciless instruction?"

"Try me." He brought his lips to hers once more and the feel of their lips pressed together in playful passion caused them both to respond with intensely as they each let out moans revealing their pleasure. Erik slowly broke the kiss and grinned. "Well?"

Christine caught her breath as her arms stayed wrapped around his frame. "My, you are a quick study."

"I could do better." He went to kiss her once again when she pulled back.

"Angel, did I do something wrong?"

She caressed the visible side of his face. "Never. You're amazing. But, I think now may be a perfect time to try kissing without any masks, don't you?"

He looked at her with a mixture of panic and awe. _She really wants to see this…..She wants to see me. _"Would you indulge me a bit longer? I just had other ideas for the rooftop this evening. After all we have all night."

She took his hand and kissed his palm. "Whatever you wish, Angel. Show me your plans."

He nodded and went over to Apollo's Lyre and reached in to pick up a bottle of wine and two glasses. He smiled sheepishly. "I suppose I do have a plan in my mind. You know how I am when I plan something."

She laughed in understanding. "Indeed. Would you mind if I take off my mask, for a moment?"

"Not at all." He continued to serve them, when she stopped and sat down so she could look out at the sky. "I had forgotten how beautiful it was up here."

"Me too. Antoinette told me I should not forgo beauty, just because…..I mean….."

She turned her head back to look at him. "What did she say?"

Erik couldn't believe what he had said. He never had any intention of telling Christine about how he had been on the rooftop the night she and Raoul had been here. He had made every attempt to ensure that tonight would not be ruined. He could feel her eyes staring back at him and he cursed his stupidity.

"Dear heart, it was nothing. Please let's just enjoy the wine and look out into the stars." He brought the wine over and handed her the glass, but she wasn't going to let him out of this so easily.

"Erik, you can tell me. If it upsets you, then I want to know."

"Christine, it is in the past, and tonight is about our future."

"It obviously is not in the past when it still bothers you."

He sat down defeated, knowing she would not let this go. "I am going to tell you, but the reason for my apprehension is not because I am dwelling on it. If I were, I never would have suggested this place for us. I don't want you to think that I can't let go of the past, because I have, Angel."

"Alright then. Tell me." She loved his attempt at trying to get out of it, but knew she had to hold her ground. She needed to be strong in her relationship with Erik. He had been deprived of love and affection his entire life. She needed to make him see that she would not turn away. She would be with him come what may.

"As I said I loved coming up here. I would often sit in Apollo's Lyre and look out into the sky. In the dark it is easy to pretend and the stars seem to offer enough brightness, where only what truly needs to be seen, is." He sipped some of his wine, perhaps it was a courage mechanism.

"I was here one night, thinking of you. I realized that often times during the year of your 18th birthday; I would find myself coming up here lost in thoughts of you. I was so torn between confessing my feelings and walking away." He consciously avoided her eyes. "One night I was sitting in the Lyre and heard two voices speak of love and a future….. A promise if you will."

Christine froze. "Two voices?" He voice went up unexpectedly.

He glanced her way and nodded. "You and that boy."

She stood up frantically. "You heard? You were here the whole time? Oh my God!" She came toward him and went down on her knees. "Erik! I am so sorry! I didn't know. I was so confused then. I wasn't thinking and I was scared of what I was feeling for you, not even knowing you were real and….."She began crying into his chest.

"No, Angel, please don't cry. This is exactly why I didn't want to bring this up. It is over. That was then, and this is now. You are with me. Mine. That is what matters at this very moment, not what used to be." He lifted her head and kissed her tears away. "Antoinette told me I should not deprive myself of beauty, simply because I feel ugly. She said that beauty and ugliness is in each and every one of us. Each of us needs both in order to see what real beauty is. For who decides what is ugly or beautiful anyway?"

She looked up at her Angel. "She said that and you believed her?"

"Yes. I believe it now, because of you."

She kissed him once, twice and then again. "I don't know if I will ever be worthy of you."

"Too late!" He sprung her up and twirled her around. "Now are we going to stop all this crying and start with the dancing?"

"Dancing?"She wiped her tears.

"What, you never danced on a rooftop?"

She shook her head. "Have you?"

"Lately, yes I have. Only now I wish to try it with a partner. Angel, will you dance with me?"

She eagerly took his hand. "Does this mean we are forgoing the ball?" She arched her eyebrow up.

"Certainly not! I just want a few moments lost in the stars with you. "Shall we dance?"

"But there's no music?"

"No music, between us?"He pulled her into the dance frame Meg had taught him and looked deeply into her eyes. "We have the music of the night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg had been waiting for Justin in what seem liked hours. She didn't want to enter the reception without someone on her side. She couldn't face her mother after what she said to her. _God what did I say to her? How could I have been so cruel? I made her feel bad about accepting Nadir's present when in reality, she had every right to accept a token from a man. God what else did I say….._

"Meg?"

Meg looked up to see a wolf with Justin's voice looking back at her. She threw her arms around him tightly.

"Maybe I should be late more often?" He laughed and held her close. "What is it?"

"Mama and I we….. Oh, Justin why do I never stop and think before I talk? It was awful. I was hurt and angry that she wasn't at the audition, but I still had no right to behave so horribly. She is my mother after all. I know how much she has sacrificed for me. I know what she gave up. A career as a dancer, a lover in her life after my father. I had no right to…."

"Meg, you are not responsible for the choices your mother made or the consequences of those choices. You had every right to be upset."

"But I shouldn't have been mean like that. I had no right to hurt her that way. I only wanted to make her see how much I was hurting."

Justin took off his mask. "My sweet, didn't you tell me that she separated Christine from your uncle? Who better to tell her that her interferences are not only unwelcomed, but they are unwarranted?"

"I made it seem as though she didn't love me, and that's not true. I need to go back."

"Meg, wait! Not until you've calmed down. You need your head cleared if you are going to face your mother again."

She nodded. "I didn't make it easier for her. She's been trying to reconnect with me, but I wouldn't let her. Why does everything have to be a struggle?"

He sighed as he kissed the top of her mask. "I don't know, Meg. But tonight isn't all doom and gloom. We have a reception to go to in your honor. It's high time this theatre pay honor to a talent like yours. I'm only sorry I kept you waiting."

She then realized he was very late. "Why were you so late my Lord?"

"Ah, that will be a matter of discussion for another night." He placed the mask back on his face.

"Justin, what is it?"

"Let's just say that your mother isn't the only one who has been unreasonable."

Her face fell. "Your father! You told him and now…."

"Hush love. I told him and it will be fine. It's better this way, no more secrets or sneaking about."

"What did he say?"

"Meg now is not the time or place. Let us enjoy the ball and then I will tell you everything. It really isn't all that bad. I never wanted that life, remember?"

"But having the choice vs. having it taken from you…."

"Who said it wasn't my decision?"

"What?" She held her stance. "I need to know everything."

"After the reception, okay? We'll go for a nice long walk and I will tell you everything."

"Justin, if Christine can miss the reception, I surely can."

He pressed his nose against her beak. "That is precisely why you can't. It's your time to shine."

Meg laughed at the visual in her mind. "A wolf and a bird make a strangle couple."

He moved too quickly and her beak accidently poked him in the eye. "Ouch!"

"Oh Justin! Let me see."

He covered his eye. "It will be fine. Let me just go and rinse it out. I'll be back in a moment."

"I'm sorry, Justin."

"Think nothing of it. It was worth it!" He kissed her quickly and then left the corridor.

Raoul had managed to sneak away when Josephine preoccupied her time with the latest gossip. He had wanted to try and venture up to the rooftop again, when he noticed Meg was still standing all alone.

"Alas, business before pleasure." He made sure his wolf mask was on tight enough and walked over to her.

Meg seemed surprise that Justin would return so quickly. "Miss me that much?"

Raoul realized that she must have already met Justin with his mask and needed to move quickly. He simply nodded.

"I suppose I can't convince you to allow me to skip this and go for that nice long walk right now?"

Raoul saw his opportunity to prove to his cousin that these theater rats were nothing more than whores. He extended his arm and motioned towards the front door.

"Thank you, Justin! I really do love you." She gave his furry cheek a peck, leading him out the door.

A/N: As if I was going to have the Fop ruin the rooftop scene. However, he is still lurking…. Stay tuned.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews and follows this story. I am delighted that you all approved of the "new and improved" rooftop scene, as opposed to how it originally went down in the musical. LOL. However it can't all be fluff…. Wow, did I just write that?! We are heading down some major roads in the next few chapters. **

Since Meg had left her in the hallway, Madame Giry had been visibly upset. She had wandered over to the Opera House's open gallery. She knew her daughter never approved of how she tried to help Erik and Christine years ago, but at least she understood her actions. This time, it was all together different. She had taken on the role of matriarch for her family, and realized that the title did not bestow gratitude and affection for one's sacrifices but rather emptiness, isolation and hatred amongst the ones she loved.

"All these years of worrying and protecting and for what? All I have ever done is try and be a good sister and mother. Erik's rejection was hard, but seeing the look in my Meg's eyes….. She sees me as cold and neglectful." She released tears that seldom shed from her eyes in public.

"She claims I only see her as my pupil, and therefore can only be there as a teacher. Yet I failed her in that role as well. A teacher should have been there seeing her prodigy shine… A mother should have been there watching her baby take flight. She called me Madame Giry and ran away from me, when all I have ever wanted was to hear her call me Mama and run into my arms." She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Annie…" Nadir gently took her arm. "Who were you talking to just now?"

She was startled, and backed away out of habit. "Hmm? No one, I was remarking on the beauty of the art work. Fine collection isn't it?" She stood up straight, taking in his presence. He seemed alert mostly, but a little on edge. "Have you noticed anything?"

"Clever way to change the subject, Madame. I have searched every open and unopened room. There is no sign of the Vicomte, just yet. However, I have seen his fiancé. She is at the reception . Therefore, I am staying close at hand."

"Dear God. Where is Christine?" Madame Giry's pulse began to race. "Is she aware?"

"She's with Erik and unless he told her which he better not have, she is unaware."

She nodded in reply. The silence that fell between them was deafening. Nadir tried once more to reach for her arm but thought twice and pulled his hand back. Instead he decided to thank her for going along with his plan.

"Thank you for wearing the mask. I know you aren't a woman who enjoys being told what to wear, especially by men like me."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You made a very compelling argument. After all, I do value protecting myself and those of whom I love. Even though none of them realize it."

"Annie, missing Meg's performance was…"

"Foolish and blinded by what I thought was the right decision. Even though it may have been, I didn't do it for that purpose. I wanted to ensure that Christine didn't get that part. I thought everyone's life hung in the balance. Well, look at us now. Erik Christine and Meg will all grace the stage together and they all hate me."

"It was my fault you missed her audition. Let me tell her."

"And explain it how? That you had to lock me up before my meddling caused more trouble? No, either way, I was destined to fail. Just promise me you will protect her tonight? Promise me you will protect all of them."

"Annie, I will protect them and you. Meg is upset, but she didn't mean what she said. I am sure of it. Mothers and daughters do fight."

"How do you know what was said?" She saw his eyes through his half black mask and knew at once. "You were there!"

"I wanted to make sure she was still wearing the bird mask. I was going to leave once she bumped into Andre, but when you appeared, I…."

"You and Erik and your damn ability to know what is going on at all times! Tell me is that something one picks up from Persia, or do you just get it by wearing one of his masks?" She turned away and faced a painting on the wall.

"I admit, wearing one of his mask, did come in handy." He straightened it for effect. "Yet, sometimes I wish I didn't know all that I have seen. At least now it can do some good. I know where Erik and Christine are, I will be watching you, and I know what Meg is wearing. The only problem is Justin."

"Justin?" Her back was still to Nadir. "How is he a problem?"

"I never found out what mask he intended to wear. Do you….." He realized that she wouldn't have known the answer. "I'm sorry."

She turned around, bringing her face to meet his slowly. "Probably something a mother would ask her daughter, eh?"

"Now Annie stop this! Your intentions were good. As soon as we can avert the Vicomte, we can all come together and discuss the next steps. All will be brought to the light and forgiven."

"Some lights fade, Nadir. They cannot last forever."

He came toward her in fury. "You listen to me, I never want to hear that from you. Now, I want you to march into that reception and forget about whatever mood Meg is in. Just go to here and support her. Show her that regardless what she says or does you will not leave this time." He was holding on to her tightly by her shoulders, but then he let his arms sink lower to her torso.

Madame Giry's eyes softened as she saw how close in proximity they were. "Nadir, she doesn't want me there."

His face was so close to hers that his masked nose touched the woolen mask by her upper lip. "Yes, she does. Now is the time to act like her mother. Meg would not have her….."

"Talent?" She said it sarcastically.

"No." He shook his head. "She would not have her heart, if not for you."

They stayed together like that for several moments, until Nadir coughed giving a nonverbal clue that they had to break apart. She leaned into him just beforehand and whispered, "Thank you." She then let her hands rest on his chest as she smiled through the mask.

"Now, will you please ask Justin to meet me out here? I just want to have a look at him, alright?"

"Alright. Will you tell him about Raoul?"

"I think he already knows." Nadir suddenly became nervous.

"Nadir?"

"Just go and keep your eyes on Meg, alright?" He moved to leave.

She pulled him back by the lapels of his suit. "Out with it, right now! What do you suspect?"

He sighed. "He's been lying to us. Prince Justin is the Comte and Vicomte's cousin."

"What?! My Meg!"

"Calm down!" He pulled her up against the wall. "I think he's innocent but he has been lying about his family, which makes me believe he knew it was best to keep it hidden. Bring him to me and I will handle it."

"I need to get Meg out of here."

"No, keep her here. She is safest in the public light. Both men are destined to come to us. Stay with her and leave this to me. My God you and Erik are exactly alike!"

"Erik….Does he know about Justin?"

"I don't think so, which is another reason I need to speak to Justin alone. If Erik finds out he's been lying… As I said, it is best to let me handle it."

"How are we to find Justin and Raoul not knowing what disguises they have on?"

"I know what Raoul is wearing." He smirked. "He is appropriately masked as a wolf."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine and Erik were swaying to the music inside each other's hearts, with an occasional verse or chorus sung by Erik. Christine would follow by softly humming the refrain. They twirled across the rooftop floor as if they were one. Erik impressed Christine with his dips and turns, while he was amazed he was able to stay off her feet.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She brought her arms up around his neck and slowly swayed her body and his to and fro.

"Does it show I'm still a beginner?" He sighed. " I wanted to make it effortless for you. I….."

She brought her finger to his lips. "I would have thought that you had been dancing for years. We're a perfect fit."

Hearing her say that, made him smile. "I just want so much to make sure you are happy and much more than satisfied. I know that being with me isn't always…Well conventional." He grinned, but she could tell her was nervous.

"Who needs convention, when we have all that we will ever need, right here." She pointed to his heart.

"Tell me, how was the reception? Did the managers suffocate you with questions?"

"Uh….No, not at all." She then changed her stance, and cued Erik to twirl her around.

"Were they upset you left early?" He moved her sideways, swaying her slowly and then positioned them back facing one another.

"I don't think they even noticed." She wished she had the mask back on, because she was starting to get a bit pinkish in her cheeks.

"Christine?" He stopped moving and made her look at him. "What aren't you saying?"

She looked guilty and decided to come clean. "Very well, let's get this over with. I didn't go. The moment I read your note I had to see you. So, here I am."

Erik didn't look too pleased. Even with only one side of his face showing, she could tell he was not happy. He walked over to pour both of them some wine.

"Angel?" Christine was sure he would have been flattered that she rushed over to see him and forgo some stupid reception. "It wasn't important, Angel. I wanted to see you."

He handed her the glass in silence. He then proceeded to drink a few sips as he was thinking of exactly what to say.

"Angel, say something!"

"Christine, I am not sure what to say. Am I happy that my note and rose made you forget all of your obligations to your career and run to me? Should I be? One answer makes me a selfish bastard, while the other makes me a complete fool."

"I don't understand how this upsets you? You didn't go. It was a silly reception. Strangers, mostly. I wanted to spend time with you." She started to shake. "What did I do wrong?"

He took her untouched glass and motioned for her to sit down. He then followed. "My Christine." He took her hands in his. "You were meant to be here. Not on a rooftop with me, but filling the auditorium with patron after patron. You have finally arrived, and once this show is over, there will others. I want you to be the greatest star that you can possibly be. I see travel for you and tours, special engagements. Angel, the sky is the limit."

"But you…."

"No!" He sounded louder and harsher than he had intended. "You cannot conduct your dreams based on me. In this production, I am your opposite, but that won't always be the case."

"Why not? You're a 100 times more talented than the Paris Opera House has ever seen."

"Christine, I do not dream of being center stage. I enjoy the shadows. The magic that happens behind the scenes is controlled by me, right from where I am most comfortable."

"But you're only comfortable there because you feel you have to hide. I say you don't! Stop hiding, Erik."

"Don't you see? You are my voice. When you sing, it's me they hear. I want that. I want knowing that I played a part in your triumph. I want you to sing the songs I write. Together, we will be known everywhere. What we share when we collaborate in song…. It's a real beauty. Therefore, I want you to bask in that light. You are the voice I want representing my music."

She could understand why he wasn't interested in the applause. Erik didn't do it for that. Heaven knows he didn't do it for the acclaim. He did it for the music itself. However, she didn't understand how missing the reception had anything to do with this.

"But why does my not going to this reception upset you so? It is only…."

"The first step. The first step, before they world finally gives you your due. Or it could be the first step of where you begin sacrificing for me. You need to let the press and managers and everyone see you, as yourself, and not just a character on stage."

"But I don't want to separate from you. These tours and other parts, they sound wonderful but what about us?"

"What about us? You will never be far from me. I will always be there. Your Angel of Music, will never leave you. I did that already and it was heartache for both of us. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"You mean you would follow me? You would….."

"I would follow anywhere you led. Just lead, Angel."

She kissed him pulling him closer into her embrace. "I love you."

"And I love you. Remember, I don't want some little girl who follows my whim. I want a true partner. I don't know the kind of wife the Vicomte wanted, but it certainly isn't the one I want. The past can die, Christine, this is our future, our rules."

She kissed him once more. "So, the lead should attend the reception, correct?"

"Correct." He said a little too smugly.

"All leads?"

"I…..Er…..Well it's over so…."

"Up on your feet, Monsieur Don Juan. We have an audience to meet."

"But… But… I just said I am behind the scenes."

"Not in this show and I will not cater to your whim. Come!" She extended her hand, grinning.

"I never thought my words would be used against me like that." He chuckled as he let Christine lead him down the stairs.

Andre saw both his leads nonchalantly walking towards the reception.

"Where the devil have you two been? A party was given for my leads and no one bothers to attend? The press has all but gone."

Erik and Christine looked at one another, trying very hard not to laugh. Christine maintained her composure and addressed Monsieur Reyes.

"We are sorry, Monsieur, we just lost track of the time and ….."

Andre then noticed the two were coming from the rooftop. "I…. Oh! Well, I…."

"Andre, how in the blazing are you going to direct a talent such as Mademoiselle Daae, if you cannot even respond without speaking gibberish? We are here and ready to greet our patrons. We just wanted to be…. What's that word, darling?" He motioned to Christine.

"Fashionably late, dear."

"Ah yes." Erik smirked as Christine could not hold in her laughter. "See you later, Andre." As they walked away, Erik spoke. "Nicely played, Angel."

She smiled brightly at him."Allow me a moment to put on my mask."

"Of course." He looked around to make sure no one could see. "What?"He observed her looking at him.

"It's just you're so good at playing off awkward questions. Are you sure you wouldn't want to be my co-star more often?"

He kissed her hand and led her into the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had insisted that Christine make her way towards the managers alone. He told her that she needed to be seen as an individual and not just on her co-stars arm. She tried to dissuade him, as he was also the composure, but he wasn't having any of it. She almost protested again when she saw that Madame Giry was alone near the dance floor.

"Angel, what will you do while I am making a name for myself?" She smirked.

"Being close at hand. Why?"

"I don't think you should stop dancing. Why don't you continue and will join you in a bit?"

He looked at her as if she had lost her senses."And who great tell, should I dance with if not with you?"

She let him follow her eyes when he saw Antoinette. Erik hesitated. "Christine…."

"Erik, it is time, my love. What she did, she did out of love. Besides we are stronger for it. I know you miss her."

"I said some terrible things, Angel. She may not forgive met, let alone see me."

She kissed his unmasked cheek. "Only one way to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watched as her usually confident Angel, walked towards Madame Giry with a look of apprehension. She could tell he was scared and unsure. She found him even more endearing because of it. While she knew Madame Giry meddled years ago, tonight was a night of forgiveness and new beginnings for everyone.

Christine couldn't help but think of how different things were now. Two years ago, she had left to be with Raoul and start a new life. Yet even if it had not ended in tragedy, it was doomed from the start. For Raoul never would have allowed her to keep singing, that much was evident. He also wasn't one to encourage opinions that differed from his own. Erik, longed for her to rise above everyone and enjoy her success. Raoul would have wanted her to stifle it.

She smiled as she poured herself some punch, relieved that not too many people were hovering about, as many members of the press did leave. _Just a few more hours and I will tell Erik everything. At last we will be ready to start anew. No more Raoul, no more secret demons and no more masks._ She couldn't wait to rip that mask right off of her Angel's face, proving once and for all that she loved him, and nothing would ever change that or make her regret her choice. _ Then we'll be free. A future…. Marriage….Children….Children? Erik is so worried about his deformity, he can't see passed the fact that our baby would be perfect, regardless. But wait, what if I can't conceive? Fawn said I was fine, but….._

She then thought about the act that leads to children. While she knew she loved Erik and wanted him in every way, she couldn't help but wonder if she could bring herself to be unguarded enough and allow the two of them to be joined as one. She knew she wanted to. She knew that resisting was difficult for both of them. Yet, every time Erik moved past the point of kissing, her body would naturally tense up. She even felt it up on the rooftop, although she covered and Erik was more than mindful of her boundaries.

_What if my telling Erik doesn't allow me to move past my fears? Stop you idiot! Erik isn't Raoul. They are as different as men can be. Erik would never force you and you want him….It isn't like before. It will be fine. I love him and he loves me. It will all be fine…._

"Excuse me? I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help noticing your exquisite mask. Where did you get it?"

The question pulled Christine out of her thoughts and she was grateful. She smiled politely at the woman and noticed she had on a very stunning checkered mask, along with a very noticeable diamond ring.

"Thank you . It was a gift. I could say the same of you too, Madame. That mask is striking."

"Thank you, my betroved surprised me with it. Imagine coming home to find a new dress and mask with tickets to this lovely evening. I just seem to have misplaced him." She said with a bit of sarcasm. "He really isn't much for these events, but I suppose one sacrifices for…"

"Love?" Christine smiled.

"Something like that. I'm Josephine Lemont." She extended her hand.

"How do you do?" I'm Christine Daae." She smiled, taking her hand.

"The new diva? My, my, this is a delight. I saw you walking in with a very strapping gentleman. Is he your escort for this evening?" Her eyes scanned the room and smiled as she spotted Erik talking with a woman in an animal print mask.

"Yes, he is my escort, my leading male and my heart." She didn't know why she had to mention to Josephine that she and Erik were a couple, but she somehow wanted to make it known to her.

"Well, I must say he is rather dashing, even in a mask." She smirked. "If I were you, I would not let him out of my sight for too long." She winked.

Christine did not find the remark at all amusing. She remembered when Meg had teased her about the chorus and ballet girls disliking her now that she was with Erik, but this seemed to be more than just teasing.

"I assure you Madame Lemont, I trust my Erik completely." _The very idea. She's engaged and she is practically ravishing my Angel with her eyes._

"Well, that is a relief. I don't trust my suitor at all. Yet, it doesn't truly matter. We both know why we are marrying. I'm just grateful he isn't…. you know…..all noblemen like in the bedroom."

Even with a mask, Christine was viably appalled. "I'm sorry but I don't believe you should be speaking of such things in public with a stranger no less."

Josephine sipped her drink. "Why not? Aren't we women? Come on my diva, that man you showed off tonight, is probably full of surprises." She let her eyes linger longer in Erik's direction on purpose. "I am sure you have no complaints there. Just see that you keep him entertained, for our men folk are bound to stray sooner or later. Might as well make every effort to prolong the inevitable. Consider it a challenge."

Christine felt utterly disgusted. "That's vile and I cannot believe you speak of such things to me. Your intimate details with your fiancé should not be projected onto others in such a way." _What does she mean keep him entertained? As if Erik would…if I can't…Oh God. No! Stop! Erik isn't Raoul._

"Dearie, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I thought we were just speaking freely, after all being in the theater I am sure you could tell a few stories of your own. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I think you should leave."

Josephine nodded. "I really didn't mean to offend you. I thought everyone was like me." This time she looked in Erik's direction again but there was saddens in her eyes. "I see I was wrong. I should go and find Raoul. Good evening."

Hearing his name uttered from her lips made Christine turn white as a ghost."Wait! Your fiancé's name is Raoul?"

"Perhaps you know of him? He used to patron the arts quite a bit before his brother, the Comte started sealing his funds. The Vicomte Raoul de Chagny."


	42. Chapter 42

Erik took a deep breath, still feeling Christine's lips on his cheek as he cautiously moved toward Madame Giry. _Impossible, she will never forgive me. Even though I had every right to be angry, my behavior was….beastly. I would never forgive me, why should she? God, how I have missed her. There has been so much I've wanted to talk to her about. My relationship with Christine…..How I'm petrified and exhilarated all at the same time. Was that how she felt with Jules? Then of course there's Megan. Her relationship with Justin and the consequences… We can help her through it. We can find a way for them to…. _Exhausted by the internal struggles in his mind, he reached out to touch her.

"Antoinette._"_

She turned, grateful that her mask disguised her apprehension. "How did you know it was me?"

"Come now, you don't think I would have allowed Nadir to just select any old mask, do you? The lioness captures your spirit and beauty, perfectly."

She nodded, showing she accepted his compliment. "You look…..Happy. I see that someone has been taking very good care of you." Her eyes spotted Christine at the punch bowl. "It appears as if I was wrong about her. She understands you better than I ever could have hoped for. I am sorry for trying to deny you and she love."

He tried to stop her but she nonverbally asked that he let her continue.

"I never did it because I thought you didn't deserve love, or that someone couldn't see you for the man, Meg and I know you are. I always thought it would take a special woman to see the real you….Turns out she was here all along. I know we can never go back, but can we try and mend the past?"

Erik took her hand and kissed it softly. "Dear sister, we can never go back to where and who we were before, but I wouldn't want to anyway."

"I don't understand." She took her hand away feeling rejected.

"I've been telling Christine all night that the past doesn't matter. It is easiest to blame someone for what did or did not happen. I blamed you but in reality, I could have acted on my feelings towards Christine. I could have had the guts to lay my feelings bare and let her decide. She too could have admitted her feelings for me, and damn the consequences. We could all spend our futures lamenting about what should have or could have been. I for one am sick of it.

Fate has bound me to Christine and her to me. I don't know how or why, but she and I are finally where our hearts have always been. I'm not going to worry about the past, when I need to focus on the present and my future."

Antoinette smiled, but couldn't help feeling a little left out. Erik's future seemed secure with Christine but did that mean that he had all he needed? "I won't stand in your way, Erik. I will not interfere or even intrude on your…."

He grabbed her hand once more. "My future involves my entire family, Antoinette. You and Megan are a very large part of it."

"We both are?"She couldn't trust that she wasn't misinterpreting his answer.

"You know I will never abandon Megan. I will always be there for her." He then looked at her with all sincerity. "I could also never abandon her mother. For she loves me so much she is willing to risk my wrath, just to save me from the rejection of the world. I love her too."

Antoinette was finding it impossible to withhold her tears. "Damn this mask! It's irritating my eyes."

She tried to make excuses, but Erik only grinned. He knew she was uncomfortable showing such vulnerability, so he decided to distract her as only he knew how.

"You know I've been practicing my dancing."

"For you new lead role?" She couldn't help teasing him.

"Indeed." He led her to the dance floor. "Would you be so kind?"

"What, here? Now? I'm sure Meg has taught you splendidly. I saw you two."

"She has proven invaluable but you see, I am always up for a challenge, and now I'd like to see if I could hold me own with the Paris Opera House's original leading ballerina."

As she was about to take his hand, she stopped. "Erik, there is still much to discuss. I….." She then noticed Christine speaking with another woman. From their body language, she could tell something wasn't right. "Erik, do you know who Christine is speaking with?"

He immediately turned his head and noticed the brunette, but couldn't recognize her with the mask on. "Does she look distressed to you?"

"Maybe a member of the press?" Suddenly she remembered Nadir telling her that Raoul's fiancée was at the reception. "Erik…."

He was no longer paying attention, as he saw the woman take her leave while Christine was leaning up against the wall as a means of support. "I must…"

"Go, go!" Antoinette went to find Nadir at once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Angel, what's the matter? Antoinette and I saw you from the dance floor. You look…. Angel?" He could tell she was agitated and the moment he heard how she was breathing, he panicked. "Christine, look at me!"

She could feel herself falling but her feet never touched the ground. Erik had picked her up and began carrying her out the back door. Andre tried to assist, but Erik insisted he had things under control and hurried his steps taking her outside to the gazebo. He sat her down and tried to take her pulse by pressing his forefingers to her wrist.

Although his insides were being torn in half, his voice did not let on that he was afraid. Instead he spoke calmly and clearly. "Christine, can you hear me?" He took her head and gently lifted it to meet his eyes. "You are having a panic attack. You need to relax. Therefore, I want you to try and block everything out except for my voice, do you understand?"

She forced herself to keep eye contact with him. Erik realized she couldn't respond with words due to her breathing, but took the look in her eyes as a good sign. "I'm going to count to ten. As I count you will start to feel yourself becoming calmer and calmer. So at peace, that your breathing will slow down and you will close your eyes, as if you are going to take a short slumber alright?"

She began to shake her head. She did not want to fall asleep. She did not want to have her guard down, not with Raoul so very near. Erik eased her once more. "I will not leave your side. I will be with you the entire time and once I snap my fingers, you will awake. You will remember what happened, but you will feel much more capable of processing the situation. Shall we begin?"

She looked at him with such fear, that Erik had to mentally remind himself that she was afraid of what was happening and not of him. _This is not about you. Stay focused on Christine. _ "It will be alright, my dear. I will stay by your side."

Her eyes blinked, answering that she understood. He smiled at her warmly and began counting, until he reached ten causing Christine to fall asleep instantly. He laid her down on the bench and smoothed out her hair. A million questions were going through his mind. Who was that woman? Why would she try to upset Christine? What did she say that caused her to go into such a state? How would he make that harlot pay?

"What happened that has caused you such despair my love and why do you feel the need to have to hide it from me?" He held her head up, as he cradled her into his lap. "Whatever it is Angel, I am here. I love you and I will always be here." He kissed her forehead and then snapped his fingers with his free hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nadir! Nadir! Did you find them?"

"Annie? Why did you remove your mask? I haven't seen a sign of the Vicomte or Justin. Did he somehow bypass me and is inside with Meg?" He noticed she looked frantic and not in her usual state of control. "What is it?"

"Christine is in a terrible state. Erik took her but I think she met Raoul's fiancée."

Nadir's eyes widen. "You don't think she said anything about their past do you? How could she have known? There is no way Raoul would take such risks."

"I don't know and I don't care, but we need to go and find Meg and….."

"Madame Giry, Monsieur Khan. How are you both this evening?" Justin had returned from a very embarrassing delay. He saw the two of them look at him oddly and he chuckled. "I know, my jacket does not match, but forgive me. I was rinsing my eye earlier and water got all over my suit jacket. The woman from the customer department took pity on me and…..Why are you both looking at me like that?"

Nadir couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Why are you wearing a wolf mask?"

"I…" He cursed himself, thinking he couldn't get anything right this evening. "Forgive my rudeness. I meant no disrespect. " He took it off. "I realize we only met once Monsieur and Madame, the last time we met I am afraid I wasn't quite truthful. I…."

Madame Giry came towards him in a rage. "Where is my daughter?!"

Justin stuttered. "I… left her here to wait for me. Is she not inside?"

Nadir took Justin by his lapels. "You boy will tell me where your cousin is this instant and what have you two done with Meg!"

"Raoul here? Dear God….What do you mean what have I done with Meg? Where is she?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg and Raoul had been walking along hand in hand. She was starting to feel a little uneasy when she realized that Justin rarely commented with anything more than a nod or a squeeze of her hand. It made her feel as if he was trying to keep her talking so he could get out of telling her about this father.

"Justin, I may have thought you were being tremendously sweet before by allowing me to dominate the conversation, but I meant what I said. I am not letting you back inside until you tell me what happened with your father."

Raoul shrugged his shoulders. _Listening to her babble on and on has been enough to rival the patience of a saint. I know now I will enjoy silencing her whole heartedly._ He moved in closer.

"You know if this is ever going to work between us, you need to tell me everything. I don't want to go through lies and secrets and put the other through doubts and fears like Christine and Uncle Erik."

_Christine? My Christine? No….. Little Meggy Giry! Of course. I remember her now. Christine has returned to the Opera House?_

"I know it isn't exactly the same. You do not have a deformed face and my past does not involve a jaded engagement and God knows what else, but lies and secrets between lovers will not do."

_Christine is with some deformed freak? Meg's uncle? Good God how old is he? She has gone down in the world…Just what has she said about our broken engagement_?

"Justin, are you listening to me? You act as if you haven't heard a word I've said! Justin!"

Frustration and anxiety fueled Raoul. He could no longer keep silent. "My God, listening to this infernal dribble has been more than worth the price of kiss or two. I need to prove to my cousin once and for all who you really are, and I'm going to enjoy shutting you up during the process!" He grabbed her, forcing her down to the ground.

"Justin?!"

Raoul ripped his mask off, laughing. "No little Giry. This is a job for a man, and my cousin will always be a mere boy."

Meg tried to get away, but Raoul was too strong for her as he toppled over her, trapping her beneath him. "Stop pretending to fight me off. We are all alone and no one is going to hear us, whore. Appearances are no longer necessary." He stroked her face. "Now spread your legs apart or I will."


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you once more for the wonderful reviews and to each and everyone one of you who read this story and have chosen to follow it. Believe me when I tell you how much I appreciate the support. **

**That last line was a bit of a cliffhanger I agree, yet I think we all appreciate a little suspense. ;) Enough of my babbling, let's proceed. Just to be safe, this first part has a PG -13 senor. **

**Wait….. I still own nothing. I mean Justin and slut Josephine really doesn't count.**

_Now spread your legs apart or I will._

Meg heard Raoul's ugly, malice verbiage echo over and over again in her mind. She saw him coming towards her, blocking her ability to stand up and run. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out. There she was all alone with a man that surely was the spawn from Satan. She felt abandoned and casted aside. For where was Justin? Why did he leave her? How could he not have told her he was related to Raoul? She blocked that out of her mind for now, she had to get out of there and fast.

"You try my patience, make your choice or I will!" He was salivating at her feet.

Meg was frightened and disgusted, but she still had her wits about her to know that the man wanted her. She grew up with stories of men like Raoul. Men who couldn't receive passion by shared love. No, their only way was to take it, steal it away as if they were doing God's will, and do these poor defenseless girls a favor.

However little Meggy Giry wasn't defenseless. Her mother taught her to use her beauty and mind to her advantage. Any mother would do that for their daughter. However she not only had a mother, she had someone else, who in this case proved much more valuable. Uncle Erik taught her how to fight.

"Damn you, whore. I'm done with waiting." Raoul took his right hand and he held her to the ground. Next he took his left hand and started to go in between her legs, when he heard Meg cry out.

"Wait, Monsieur Vicomte! Not yet….." She then deepened her voice. "Not like this." She kept her eyes on him until he could feel himself being watched. He looked up and the moment he did, she forced a grin to her lips. _Breathe Meg. Just pretend it is a part. It's your only chance._

Raoul was intrigued by the new found lust in Meg's eyes. "Well, well, well. Done with playing the victim, little Giry?"

She giggled, hoping God would give her the strength to continue. "Don't you like a challenge? What fun is it to have a woman just fall into your bed?" She could feel his right hand's grasp weaken. She nudged forward and yanked his hand away. She wanted to try and run, but knew he still had the advantage. Instead she had her fingers slowly go up his chest and start playing with his shirt buttons.

He smiled in victory. "I knew you were all show, Meg. You and Christine are two of a kind."

_Christine? Oh my God…..No! You bastard, you couldn't have… She would never have…._ As she let her thoughts take over, she saw her hand start to tremble. She stopped at once and moved it to his head of hair. She gripped it with force, causing Raoul to moan.

"This is much more like it. Now we two shall have some fun, no?" Meg kept her voice steady, as she could feel herself fighting to keep her vomit down.

He was distracted, yet he still wasn't vulnerable enough. _Uncle Erik said to hit a man where he breathes…. Keep his defenses down and strike. Then run like the wind and scream. _Meg began to kiss Raoul's neck slowly, letting her tongue linger. She couldn't control her breathing any longer, she worried Raoul would never drop his guard.

Raoul, on the other hand took her sporadic breathing as is she was becoming exciting. He pulled her away, so he could adjust his zipper and then smiled at her.

"Come here. I want you to do with me as you will." He then yanked her back and lowered her head. "Begin!"

Meg could see this was her only chance. She whispered very innocently. "I am going to try something I have never tried before. It's is only because you are more man than I have ever known."

He scoffed. "After Justin, you must be starved for a real man." He pushed her head back down. "'I'm ready."

Meg sat up and did not break eye contact. "Close your eyes, lover."

"Why would I…."

"Please…. I am able to lose all my inhibitions when no one is watching me." She licked her lips and purposely looked down to his anatomy.

He was hard instantly. "You are a vixen, aren't you? Very well. Eyes closed."

She had stood up at this point. "I can't wait for you to feel this!" She kicked him hard right in between his manhood. She saw him bend over in pain and then ran like the wind and screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The moment Erik had snapped his fingers, Christine's eyes flew open. As he expected, she was disorientated, but Erik kept her steady in his arms.

"Angel, it's alright. I've got you." He wanted to tighten his hold on her, but declined to do so for fear she would feel trapped. Instead, he gave her the choice. "Would you rather I let you go?"

When she heard him utter those words, she immediately shook her head frantically. "No! Never!" She then reached for him, pulling him into her arms. This time it was she who wouldn't loosen her hold.

"Darling, you had a panic attack. Do you remember any of it?" He wanted to look at her, but he didn't want her to feel less connected to him, if he pulled away.

Christine rested her head on his shoulder. "I remember you carrying me outside….Then I fell asleep…Erik, I have to go back! What will the reporters say?" She then turned to look at him.

"Hush love, it is fine. The reporters were all gone by the time we left. Deadly dull party anyway. I was hoping to have a reason to leave." He winked.

"Reyes must think….."

"That I wanted to be alone with you." He shrugged. "Can you blame me?"

She smiled and took hold of his entire face. She was about to say something, when she remembered Josephine. She started to shake again. Erik moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her into him.

"Breathe and tell me what you were just thinking about."

"Oh Erik there was this woman. This horrible, vile woman….She….. She is Raoul's fiancée."

His eyes showed a twinge of sadness. "Learning that piece of news must have been distressing."

Christine gave him a double look. "What are you saying? That I had a panic attack because Raoul is getting married?"

Erik tried to down play his feelings. "It's perfectly natural. I understand. The important thing is….."

She stood up and began to pace. A smile appeared on Erik's face when he saw how his was rubbing off on his Angel.

"Erik, trust me when I tell you I have no desire to care about Raoul's future bride. She and Raoul deserve one another. I was put off by her grotesque topic of conversation and when she looked at you….. I….."

"Me?" He started to walk up towards her and took her hands to stop her from pacing. "I'm afraid you are spending much too much time with me." He kissed her fingertips.

"That's funny, because I was thinking I needed to spend more time with you."

"Far be it from me to argue with a lady." He walked her back to take a seat. "Christine, she and the Vicomte, can't hurt you now. He is her problem now. You have a new life, a new show, a fresh beginning."

"That's not all I have, is it?" She boldly kissed him. The look his eyes said it all. She blushed and turned away.

"Angel, I think we have had enough of balls and crowds and masks, wouldn't you say?" He placed her mask in her hand, as he had taken it off while she slept.

_Could he really mean it? Will it still happen tonight? _"You must have been reading my mind."

He smiled. "Let's go home. I'll build a fire, and we can have some brandy and talk….. Or hold one another all night or….."

"Maybe both?" She leaned into him.

"It appears as if you can read my mind as well."

They kissed only to break apart by Meg's scream.

"What was that?" Christine asked in alarm.

"I…" He heard the scream again. "Megan?!" He motioned to Christine to wait inside and in a flash he was gone.

It didn't take long for Erik to return. For as soon as Christine sprang around, he was carrying Meg. He gently placed her on the bench.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Angel. The moment she saw me she went limp in my arms. I think she fainted from shock. I'm going to go and see what I can find out. Are you alright to take Megan back to the cellars?"

She nodded. Erik wasn't convinced. "Angel, are you sure?"

"Erik, we'll be fine. Just….. Hurry. I'm frightened."

He pulled her into an embrace. "Don't be frightened. I'll be back soon. Just go." He looked back at Megan who was opening her eyes. "Be careful." He kissed her quickly and ran out of the gazebo.

Christine saw the look in Erik's eyes. He seemed calm, but inside, she could tell he was about to explode. _Was that why he left so quickly, as to not erupt in front of us? She _noticed that her friend was awake. "Dear Lord, Meg. What happened?"

"Christine..." She started to sob as she tried to formulate the sentence.

"Meg calm down. You're with us. Erik wants us back at home. but I feel we should let your mother or Justin know. Can you walk?"

Meg grabbed Christine's arm. "Christine I ran away from Raoul. He's here! He's here and he tried to rape me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg was on the couch by the fireplace. Christine had stayed very close at hand, covering her with blankets, supplying her with brandy to steady her nerves. She didn't ask questions. Instead she just let her friend cry and hold her when she needed it.

She needed to keep busy. Otherwise she felt she would go mad. Raoul was causing heartache again. This time to her best friend. The only difference was that Meg had been able to fight him off. Meg was stronger somehow. She was grateful, but a part of her wished she hadn't been the only one to fail in her attempts. Meg escaped and Josephine seems to be a willing participant. What did that make her?

Then there was Erik. What would he make of all this? What would he do to Raoul if he was able to find him? Worse, what would Raoul do to him? Raoul had power and Phillip. What if he made things difficult for Erik? One more disaster she could add to her generous supply.

_The look in his eyes when he left. He looked as if he was out for blood. Why wouldn't he be? Meg is practically his daughter. He would die to protect her. What if he were to learn the truth about Raoul and me? What would he do then? Phillip would see to it that Erik is hunted down like an animal and taken away from me forever. I can't bear to lose him. No, I'd rather die with this secret than have him suffer because f it._

"Christine?"

_Thank God for distractions. Anything to get my mind off the time, and wondering where Erik is. _"Yes, Meg? Do you need anything, dear?" She sat by her side.

"Did you know?"

She swore her heart stopped beating. "Know what, Meg?"

"That Justin and Raoul were cousins." Meg's voice was monotone. "Justin lied to me. All this time, he knew. He knew you two had been engaged, and yet he never said anything." She looked at Christine. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh Meg I didn't know. Raoul never introduced us." _That part is true._ "I only realized if afterwards, and it was his story to tell."

Meg let out a deep breath. "Christine, did Raoul ever… You said at the Opera there was much more between you two and why you broke up. You keep talking about mortal sins….Did he try to…. Did he rape you?"

"Meg! I don't know why you would say that? Raoul's temper would flare up after he drank, but he….. I'm sorry you went through this, but I can't offer you words of comfort other than you escaped. You are very lucky." She took her hand. "I am so thankful that you are alright."

"Christine, if he did….hurt you. It wasn't your fault. Erik wouldn't think you did anything wrong."

Whether she was tired of pretending or just wanted to stop the charade, she blurted it out. "He'll kill him, Meg. Either Erik will go to jail for murder or Raoul will find a way to kill him first. I can't. I can't take a chance on losing him simply to ease my guilt."

"Christine, you can't keep this from him. He's bound to ask questions. Why would Raoul all of a sudden turn to me? He kept saying how girls like us…..He thinks he has a right! By not coming forward, it's as if you are allowing him to keep taking that right."

"Do you blame me for tonight?" She couldn't face Meg's eyes.

"I don't blame you for anything and neither will Uncle Erik. Please don't worry. He isn't stupid. He won't go after him without a plan."

"But you admit he will go after him. What if he killed him tonight?"

Meg shrugged. "Good." She saw Christine's face. "It doesn't mean I condone murder, Christine but I don't feel anything for men like him. They take, and take and never stop to wonder about the consequences."

Christine felt dizzy."Let's not discuss this, please."

"Silence allows bastards like him to win. It allows them to do this again to someone else. Someone who wasn't taught at an early age about those types of men and how to fight."

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Erik told me that in Persia he saw many defenseless young women forced to have their bodies abused by men they did not choose. He taught me how to trick these men and make sure that the only abuse they administer would be to themselves."

"You mean you….."

"I pretended to be interested, and when he wasn't as guarded…. Well let's just say he could rival your soprano voice for a good hour."

"You really did that?" Christine couldn't help but laugh.

Meg smiled. "I would have done it twice as hard if I had known he hurt you too. Christine…."

"I was going to tell Erik tonight. But what if…."

"Trust him. Together this family is pretty strong. We just have to trust one another."

"What of Justin?"

"What about him?"

"Meg, he is not like Raoul. I know you think….."

Meg was distracted by two very distinct voices coming towards the room. "Does that sound like Mama and Nadir to you?"

Before Christine could respond she was up on her feet. "Angel, you've been shot!"


	44. Chapter 44

Christine gasped in fear as she saw the blood dripping from Erik's shirt. Erik opened his eyes, hating to see Christine upset. Although it hurt like hell for him to talk, he wanted to let her know that he was alright.

"Angel, don't worry… I just need to lie down for a moment."

"What in the name of God happened?" She went towards him but Nadir stopped her.

"Christine, he's going to be alright. We didn't know at first, but the cut is not as deep as it looks. We just need to make sure it doesn't get infected."

Meg was up in an instant."Bring him here!" She moved out of the way, as Nadir took on Erik's entire weight as a means of support and placed him on the couch. She looked over at Antoinette. "Mama?"

Antoinette opened her arms and silently called the girl to her. They embraced, as she tried to sooth her tears. "He'll be fine, child. It is you that I worry about. Meg….." She touched her daughter's face. "My Meg, please forgive me."All Meg could do was cry in her mother's arms.

Nadir rested Erik on the couch. He then looked over at Christine. "We will need supplies. Do you…."He saw the tears forming in her eyes and he stopped talking. Instead he took her hand and brought her over to sit beside his friend. "You stay, I have no doubt you are a comfort to him. I'll get the supplies."

Erik opened his eyes reaching out to touch Christine. "I told you not to worry. I'm fine. The bullet only grazed the skin." He winced in pain.

"Did Raul do this?" The tears fell from her eyes , landing on his mask. "You need to be comfortable." She went to remove it.

"No!" His voice was much sterner than he had intended. "Not like this. Please."

"But I don't care. You were going to show me tonight. Angel, I want to see you, alive and whole."

"Christine, not because of him. I want you to see me, but….." He winced again. "I have to be the one to do it."

She nodded, but didn't understand. "Answer me then, did Raoul do this?"

Nadir came back in and answered her. "No. It was his brother, the Comte."

Christine tuned in shock. "Phillip? But why?"

Nadir looked over at Antoinette, who was still holding Meg in her arms. "When Erik left you both he ran to the clearing and Raoul was there, still disoriented by Meg's handy maneuvering." He smiled back over at Meg. "I don't think Raoul pieced together who Erik was but if you saw a man with the rage of God in his eyes, wearing a mask, it may cause one to panic. He ran and Erik chased after him. I saw them both heading for the forest and was right behind them.

Erik had pulled him to the ground and was beating the living daylights out of him. I arrived right when Erik had appeared to knock the Vicomte unconscious. However, that wasn't true. Once Erik turned to me, the Vicomte tripped him and caused Erik to tumble over. He then started to run out to the street. I followed, and soon realized that the Comte was coming towards both of us."

Erik interjected. "I didn't see the Comte. All I could do was run passed Nadir and push that bastard to the ground. I was about to strangle the life out of him once and for all, when the shot came. I was down before I knew what happened."

Nadir continued. "I prayed that he hadn't seen Annie. I asked Allah to see that she kept herself hidden away. I then ran to Erik, inspecting the wound. I thought it was more sever at the time, for he couldn't answer me. Then I saw the Comte, shoving his bother and what appeared to be a reluctant Justin into a carriage."

Meg looked up. "Justin went with them?! I think I'm going to be sick."

Antoinette looked her daughter straight in the eye. "Meg, don't think that. While Nadir searched for your uncle, I was letting Justin know exactly what I thought of him. He was the one who pulled me into the gallery, when he heard Phillip's voice." She looked at Nadir. "I suppose he was Allah's answer. There I was yelling a thousand obscenities at him when his only inclination was to keep me hidden. He then said he would leave with Phillip. The way he said it. I knew he didn't really want to leave. He said he would come afterwards to see you."

"How would he even know if I was still alive to be seen?" Meg released her hold on her mother and shook her head. "I never want to see him again. Ever. You can't trust anyone in that family." She then ran to the opposite side of Christine and hugged Erik for dear life. "Uncle Erik….."

"Sh…Sh My little girl." He took the hand that wasn't holding Christine's and gently rubbed Meg's back. "Please tell me you are alright. Did he hurt you? Did he…. violate you in any way?" His eyes pierced right through her. "So help me God, I will go back and kill him this very night."

"No, Erik. He didn't. I stopped it. I fought him, like you taught me. I am safe because of you." She hugged him so fiercely, that Erik groaned from the pain. "I'm sorry!" Meg's arms went right back to her side.

Erik smiled. "My brave little….well I should say big girl. If anything had happened to you." He then looked at Christine. "If he would have laid a finger on either one of you….. I vow to you both that if he does, I will make him pay, slowly and painfully."

Meg looked at Christine, but she avoided her stare. Instead she kissed Erik's hand. "We are all safe now, my Angel. You are here with me, where you belong."

Nadir picked up the sutures. "I hate to interrupt, but we need to tend to that wound."

Antoinette taped Nadir by the shoulder. "Why don't we allow Christine to tend to Erik? I think we all have had a very long night and I for one would like to spend some time with my daughter alone."

Meg stood up and went to her mother's side. "Does that mean it's over? The Comte appears and Raoul isn't going to have to pay for what he did tonight? I can't believe that."

Nadir sighed, placing the sutures next to Christine. "Well, there was an officer who witnessed the gun being shot, and Raoul's disarray if you will. I am confident there will be an inquiry testimony on record, but it may do more harm than good."

Antoinette grabbed Nadir's arm."Nadir, you must get that dropped. If anything comes back to Meg…"

"He will do nothing of the sort. I want my time in court. I'll tell the whole world what a deplorable maggot Raoul de Chagny really is." She then looked at Christine. "He must be stopped."

"Meggy, what happened tonight was not your fault and you were very brave. Yet, the legal system is not something men like Raoul and Phillip honor. I am afraid they will tie it back to you and will not be delicate." Nadir lowered his head. He was embarrassed at having to tell this to the girl, but he knew he was right.

"You mean people will think that I…."

Antoinette held her daughter close. "Meg, it won't get that far. The Comte will do anything to protect his brother, but I am sure he will try to push the incident aside first. We will need to find another way." She eyed both Erik and Nadir.

Christine's hand was trembling so that she dropped the sutures. "Oh! I better disinfect this. Erik, I'll be right back and then…."

He stopped her talking by squeezing her fingers. "I know I'm in good hands, love. Relax. I'm sure this will be safer than the infirmary in Persia."

She only nodded, giving a weak smile and hurried into the bathroom. Antoinette followed her, but not before she kissed Meg's forehead. She then stood behind Christine as she saw her hands continue to tremble.

"Child, don't be nervous. Erik can instruct you on what to do. If you would rather Nadir does it, he will. I just thought that after everything that has happened, you and my brother may want to spend some time alone."

Christine saw her reflection in the mirror. "I do. That is very kind of you... I just don't want to inflict more harm than good." _Am I talking about Erik's wound or his life? He could have died tonight. If I tell him about Raoul and the baby, he will kill him. He will kill him and Phillip will see to it that we are parted forever._ She was pulled out of her thoughts, when she felt Antoinette's hands on her shoulders.

"Can you ever forgive me? I did you a terrible wrong. If I had trusted you enough, none of this would have ever happened."

She turned around. "Madame Giry, I forgave you long ago for that. You were protecting him. I know why you would. Maybe I am not suitable for him after all. Perhaps you were right."

"Child, what are you saying? You are his match in every way."

"Madame….."

"Call me Antoinette, please. You are much too old to be calling me something as formal as that. Unless we are in rehearsals of course." She smiled. "That man loves you. Yes, it is frightening at times, like tonight. Knowing that another man's life could be at stake, if Erik feels that man is a threat to his family can be daunting. Yet, that is the ultimate price for true love. One does anything for it. Whether it is right or wrong, it is immaterial."

"I'm not worth his protection_….. _I love him far too much to have him risk his life for me."

"It isn't up to you, Christine. He will always risk his life for you, because without you, he wouldn't have a life at all." She smoothed out her hair, as her eyes went to the sutures. "Now then, let me teach you the proper way to use these."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette and Christine emerged from the bathroom and noticed the conversation came to a complete stop.

"What went on in here?" Antoinette questioned.

Erik looked at her while Nadir and Meg instantly became interested in the ceiling. "It isn't safe for you and Megan to be alone. I have asked Nadir to not only accompany you back home, but to stand guard until we can make some long term plans."

"Stand guard? As in camp outside my home?" Her voice shot up in protest.

"Certainly not, sister." Erik winced again, only this time it may have been for effect. "He's moving in."

"What?!"

Meg couldn't help but laugh. After what happened tonight, she almost thought she'd never laugh again, yet Uncle Erik proved that she could. "It might be fun, Mama. Now that Uncle Erik is always here with Christine, it would be nice to have a man around the house again." She saw her mother blush slightly and that caused her to laugh out loud without fear.

"This is out of the question. It is highly improper. What will people say?"

Erik scoffed. "I suppose seeing you live with a deformed freak has desensitized them. Nadir may not have my charms, but he is scary enough. Daroga, borrow one of my masks. Who will be the wiser?"

"Erik….."

"Antoinette, this is for both you and Megan. I want you both safe. As I am here for Christine, you two need looking after, hence our strong and silent Persian."

Antoinette threw her hands in the air. "I think I preferred it when we were not speaking, dear brother."

Nadir grinned. "I have never felt so welcomed. Come ladies, before Erik tries to pawn me off elsewhere." He offered his arm to Meg. "Do you need assistance, dear one?"

"Oh, I'm fine Nadir. Yet, Mama may need assistance." She wisely suppressed her smile.

"I most certainly do not!"

Ignoring her words, Nadir took her by the arm. "Stay close that mad man over there sets the most ghastly traps." He glanced over at Christine. "Do you need me for anything? Help on how to hold the sutures, perhaps?"

Christine's eyes went to Erik. "No, Madame Gi…..Antoinette taught me."

Nadir nodded. "Ladies, let's go." _Allah, thank you._

Erik let out a deep breath. "I thought they would never leave." He reached out his hand and Christine came to him in an instant.

She stared at the supplies and the moment she faced him to begin dressing his wound, her eyes filled up with tears again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My Erik!"

"There, there, my Angel. I'm alright. I am here, in the flesh and porcelain." He tried to make her laugh, but it wasn't working. "Angel, please. If you keep crying we'll never clean the wound."

She lifted her head and sniffed. "I'm sorry. I….Oh….."

He arched his visible eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I just realized that I'm…Well rather you…..Uh….We'll need to remove your shirt." She could feel her cheeks darken by the second.

He grinned. "You'll have to rip it off."

Her mouth gapped open, causing Erik to laugh. "Darling, laughing is a bit of a chore."

"Oh… I'm sorry. Of course. I will just….I …This is harder than I thought."

"Why?" He asked with keen interest.

"I always thought that when I would rip off your shirt...I ….. Oh my God! Did those words come out of my mouth? I didn't mean as in rip your shirt off, I just…."

"You mean all I had to do was get shot?" He laughed, but stopped when he saw her expression.

"It's not funny. I could have lost you tonight. Do you have any idea what I went through when I saw you being carried in by Nadir and Antoinette? All I saw was the blood and ….."

He brought his finger to her lips. "Angel, I will never leave you. Even death, could never part me from you. I know you were scared, but there is no reason to be now."

_Not yet. _ She nodded for his benefit. "Can you help with your shirt at all? Maybe I can just unbutton it and it will slide off?"

She started to undue each button and noticed Erik's breathing had changed. He seemed tense. It was a lot different that his joking mood beforehand. She was flattered that such an innocent touch from her caused him to be on guard.

"Angel, you can relax. I trust you and this is serious."

"I know, but you can't imagine what the feel of your fingertips does to me. I am eternally grateful you are doing this and not Nadir."

Once the shirt was off, Christine's eyes couldn't help going towards Erik's muscular chest and arms. She knew he was built. He was very fit and she could tell by his frame, whenever he would take his jacket off. However seeing his flesh like that so close to touch was a bit alarming, and exhilarating. _Focus you fool! How can you be so afraid of letting him touch you when you are ogling his body as if it were meant for your touch?_

She forced herself to look at the wound. "Erik, this looks terrible. You must be in pain."

"Moving was a little difficult, but it will be fine. I think it is mainly sore."

She gave him a look as if she did not believe him. "This may hurt more. Do you want any brandy?"

"No." He closed his eyes, to steady himself.

"Erik, I will need to cut and tie and place some rubbing alcohol on it. Are you sure I can't give you anything?"

"You could give me something." He eyed her cautiously.

Her mouth made a grin before she was conscience of it. "Biscotti?"

"Actually, no. A kiss." He now was starting to turn red.

"A kiss?"

"Maybe one kiss for every pain or step. It would help me get through this ordeal."

"But we don't need to have you suffering in pain order to kiss, Angel."

"We haven't since I came in." He sounded sad.

"Angel, we had a room full of people and …"

She stopped herself and proceeded to firmly plant a long, tender kiss to his lips. She had only intended for it to be one, but their first kiss led to a second and then a third, growing with passion and hunger. It was as if each moment their lips were together, they realized how easy it would have been to never have this moment again. It was Erik's moan of pain that caused them to stop.

"Angel, I'm sorry. You are far too distracting like this." She went back and focused on the wound.

Erik looked at her in awe. _I distract her? Me, the disfigured monster. The one who was forced to live in an attic as a child. The one who his mother wanted to see placed in an asylum. The one who made his money as a side show freak. The one who tortured thousands of men. She wants me._ He looked at her again as she worked with precision. There were mild pains and moments of discomfort, but seeing his Angel tend to him so closely and lovingly made all the pain worth it.

"All done." She said proudly. "Hmm. You know if my career flops, I may go into medicine."

"I can see why you might think that. Your hands and lips for that matter have special healing powers. However, I would not be very pleased of your methods on patients other than myself."

"Well, I can't bear to ever have you in need of these services again, Monsieur. So you stay out of harm's way, and I'll stick to the stage, okay?"

He carefully brought her towards him. "Christine, when you were with him, were you ever afraid?"

_Don't! He is calm and relaxed and he is safe. We will have enough to worry about from tonight's events. He doesn't need to have more._

"Afraid, Angel?"

"Were you afraid that he would hurt you in any way?" _She's holding back. Didn't she want to tell me about her and that insignificant boy? Why won't she tell me?_

"He isn't what I want to discuss tonight, Erik." _Good God, I can't falter on this. It will be fine. Erik and I can move on. I can keep this inside, as long as I know he will be safe._

Erik nodded. "Of course." He then went to touch his face, and felt his mask. _You bloody coward. Why would she tell you anything, you're still lying to her. You lie every time you put on the mask. Even tonight, all she cared about was my comfort. She wanted it off, and it wasn't to stare or gawk. She just wanted me to be comfortable, as if taking my mask off should be second nature. _"Christine….."

"It's late, Angel. Do you want me to help you to your room, or do you wish to remain here? I can go and get some more blankets." She looked over at the fire. "Maybe add another log on? What do you wish, love?"

He started to get up from the couch, and Christine did the same to allow him to put his weight on her, but he purposely sat her back down and kneeled before her.

"Angel, be careful of the bandages!"

He looked up at her. "What I wish is for truth between us, acceptance of who I am, and above all else, worthy of the precious love you have given me. I realize I can't have any of those things if I continue to hide my true self."

His heart was pounding. He wanted to revert back, but he knew he couldn't. She needed to see this. He needed her to see it. He closed his eyes and with one swift movement of his hand, the mask and wig went straight to the floor.


	45. Chapter 45

Christine noticed he was frozen. That's the first thing that caught her attention before her eyes went to his face. He was paralyzed, kneeling before her. She was deeply moved by his declaration of honesty and his faith in her.

_He's willing to risk his own comfort, just so he could show himself to me. For one so strong he seems so fragile, as if the wind would knock him down. _She had never known him to be without control. It was as if he was handing over the reins to her. She would be the one to decide their fate. Her eyes drifted to his face. One side, perfect. The other side, not so much. She was desperate to touch the right side of his face that was finally free from masks. She hardly noticed his deformity at first. As she caressed his features, she wondered to herself. _What had Meg said about his face? He was born disfigured. Half of his face is deformed. Bones are showing and his skin, what little there is of it, is rough and course. _

She shook her head. _No, this isn't rough and course. It feels soft and soothing to me._ She then saw the bloated side of his lips. _Strange, but I've never noticed any misshaping when we kissed and we have kissed so many times…_ She traced his lips with one hand, while her other hand went to tie a strand of his hair around her finger. Then, almost as if it was beyond her control she began peppering kisses all around the deformed side of his face. She kept going until she heard him gasp and jerk away.

"Don't Angel! You have no reason to hide any longer."

Erik could barely utter words as he was too choked up to speak. The only expression he gave was a mixture of confusion and panic. She saw every expression his face could display. No longer would she have to wonder if he was teasing, or angry, or serious, or sad. He wore his emotions very easily for people to read. She liked it.

Unlike her, Erik was free of his mask. Her Angel was an open book to her. He never learned to hide his feelings without his mask close at hand. Now that he would be rid of it forever, she could finally know his thoughts before they were ever declared. She smiled. _Do you have any idea of the gift you have just given me?_

Erik saw her smile and for a moment he feared as if the joke was on him. That everything that happen within the last few minutes was a cruel farce for her amusement. She couldn't really still want him after seeing…..it…him, could she?

"You're smiling?" He was still too overwhelmed to move. "You see the face of the devil and you're smiling? What could you find so amusing to smile about!?"

She tilted his head and looked lovingly into his eyes, not letting his tone scare her. "You never told me you were a blond." She then brought her full lips to his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir was in Erik's former room. He had wished he brought some additional clothes to change into, as his suit grew incredibly cumbersome, but there was no time for stopping. His latest mission was to get Antoinette and Meg home and safe for the night. He threw his suit coat on the bed, and in frustration undid his tie. Whether the room was hot, or his frantic movements had caused the temperature to change, he didn't know. He removed his shirt and placed his suspenders back on. The air instantly hit his back and for once since the entire festivities began, he felt comfortable.

He sighed as he sank into the chair and rested his head on his fists. "Why! Why, do you still allow evil things to happen to good people, and yet those who are callous and full of malice continue to go on and live as if they are untouchable!" His voice mumbled a moan of anguish.

_Knock, Knock_

"Nadir? May I come in?"

"Annie, did I disturb you or Meg?"

Madame Giry leaned into the door. "Nadir, if you wish to have a conversation with me, I am coming in."

He then realized he was without his shirt. "Wait! Just a…."

Her eyes fell upon his chest and turned around in embarrassment. "You could have warned me."

"You didn't give me the chance." He chuckled. "It is extraordinarily hot. Did Erik ever complain?"

The back side of her head shook. "Erik didn't like to be exposed. That or he never said otherwise."

Nadir stood up staring at the back of her head. "You can turn around."

"Good." She started to but saw he hadn't made a move to cover himself. "Nadir Khan, I never have seen such a shameful display of conduct in front of a lady."

"I'm hot and have not suitable clothing to wear. Tomorrow I will go and get my things from the hotel. This is my room after all; it is you who wished to visit." He stared at her a little too long, but Nadir wasn't interested in propriety this evening. "You did want to talk, did you not?"

She hesitated. "Yes…. But..."

"We're old friends and we are adults. I'm comfortable. Why shouldn't you be?" _If she would just tell me she is uncomfortable for her sake and not because of appearances._

"Do you think this bothers me? I am a Ballet Mistress. I grew up in theater. This is nothing." _Except I never saw someone so beautifully displayed as you._

"Then sit." He moved his clothes from the bed and sat on the edge, so he could see her while she sat on the chair. "How is Meg?"

"Meg…..She is brave, she is scared. She is bitter, she is loving. She is all knowing and she is bewildered. That is the mystery of Megan Giry."

He saw her eyes get misty. "Annie, she is alright. She was too smart to let that piece of rubbish harm her. She is safe and in her own room, under her mother's care."

She began wiping her eyes, and Nadir brought her a handkerchief. "Use mine."

"Thank you." She dried the corners of her eyes. "She is determined to testify." She looked at him for a long time. "We can't let her go through with it. Right now, Phillip will keep this quiet to protect Raoul. He doesn't know about Christine. But if she tries to testify, they will make her look as if she was the one who….." She composed herself. "I won't let he go through with that. A useless attempt at mocked justice, putting us all at risk."

Nadir looked helpless. For either answer he could give would cause her grief. "They may already know about Christine, Annie. Josephine Lemont was talking to her. Won't she mention it to Raoul even in passing?"

She threw the handkerchief down. "I refuse to continue and be his pawn, or allow my Meg to suffer more. We have got to stop him once and for all."

"How do you suppose we do that?" He knew where she was going. She had hinted at it before at Erik's.

"You're going to make me say it? You really are no gentleman. "

"Annie, I do know what you are asking and what you want. We all want it. If tonight wasn't enough, I can only imagine what was bestowed upon Christine." He shuddered thinking about it . "You think that he…."

"I told you, it is not for me to speculate."

He rolled his eyes. "Damn it, woman, I am asking you to tell me as a woman. As a mother, is it possible?"

"Of course it's possible." She gasped. "Erik will skin him alive. That's why, he can't be the one to do it, Nadir. They will lock him up or worse place him in an asylum for fear he is mad with his deformed face. We need a solid proof plan and then we need to act. I am prepared to do whatever it takes."

He stared at her in disbelief. "You? Do you think I would put you in that kind of danger? Forget it!"

"You can't do it alone."

"I won't have to. I am sure that by tomorrow, our Christine will have told her Erik everything. Then you can tell him of the Comte and his threats. Erik and I will plan the course of action."

"You fool! I just told you that….."

"And you can tell me till you are blue in the face. Erik will never stay on the sidelines. You know it as well as I do. Those two harmed his niece, threaten you, and hurt the woman he loves. He'll shoot me at first sight if I try to deny him this vengeance."

"What about him? He will lose everything."

"Oh so you and I should take them on? What about you? Allah, what about me? Do you not even care so much as to what they might do to me?"

She went toward him in fury. "Really, Nadir. You worked for the Shah of Persia; you helped Erik escape and lived to tell the tale. I have no doubt you can handle two noblemen and then escape back east."

Hearing her words, was like a dagger being thrown at his heart. "I see. I am to do the dirty work and then vanish to the beyond. No one will miss me. No one will even think twice about whatever happen to the Daroga."

She went to touch his arm, but he moved too quickly and her hand landed on his bare chest. "I didn't mean…"

He breathed her in. "It's the perfect solution isn't it, Annie? We take out the de Chagnys and you get me out of your life again. Each time we get too close, you mange to find a perfectly legitimate reason to further us a part." He noticed her hand was still on his chest. He took her other hand and placed it on the other side. "Why do you fight this?"

"Nadir, please…." She tried to move away but he kept her still.

"Just answer me why we don't deserve a chance."

It was all she could do to not fall into his arms. Instead she pushed him back. "Remember your family? If they were alive, you would understand. I can only think of mine's protection now. You speak of chances and love as if our hearts were free. While Raoul and Phillip are alive, no one will be free. Not Erik, Christine, Meg and least of all you and I."

She turned to leave, but Nadir called her name, beckoning her to come back. "Nadir…."

"I promise you vengeance, for a small price in return."

"You're barging over my family whom you claim you love as well?"

He ignored her and continued. "When Erik learns the whole truth I will set a plan in motion, alone. Once played out and won, you will agree to explore our feelings in front of God, and Allah and anyone."

"And if you lose?"

"I won't. I'm the former member of the Shah of Persia's court. I don't lose."

Before Antoinette could speak she heard knock at her door. "Who could that….. Dear God."

"Just answer the door. I will be right at your side."

She went to answer it as Nadir stood behind the door.

"Who is there?"

"Madame Giry, it is Lord Rushing."

She looked at Nadir in confusion. "Who?"

"I'm Justin Rushing. Former Prince as of this afternoon. My new title is Lord Rushing, but in actuality, I'm still just Justin. I must see Meg. Please allow me inside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You stupid, egotistical, gutless, dickless wonder! How did you allow yourself to be caught in a situation like this?" Phillip slapped Raoul hard.

Rubbing his jaw in pain, he spoke. "I told you, Phillip I was doing it for Justin. That whore assaulted me, before I had the proof to prove once and for all to Justin that ballet and chorus rats are nothing more than tarts."

Phillip looked as if he was going to strike his brother again. "If I told you once, I told you a thousand times, our idealistic cousin is no longer our concern. Our plans take precedent and they do not involve you getting mixed up with that Opera House again."

Raoul kept his head down. "I know. I let my enormous heart win out over our strategic plans."

Phillip scoffed. "Enormous heart? I suppose you are trying to overcompensate." You lied to me, and look where it got you? If it wasn't for Randolph tipping me off….. What was the name of the masked man I shot?"

"I don't know. I….That's funny."

Phillip sounded annoyed. "Do tell me, Raoul what could possible be funny on a night such as tonight?"

"Everyone who left the ball had their masks off, the man you shot, did not."

"So?" Phillip felt a headache coming on.

"Christine."

"Say again?" He never expected to hear her name again.

"Meg told me that Christine was back at the Opera House and she was dating Meg's uncle."

"What part am I supposed to care about or find funny?"

"Could he have been the man?"

Phillip didn't understand. "Why is that important?"

Brother don't you see, he keeps his mask on because he is deformed. Meg said Christine was dating her deformed uncle."

Suddenly it wasn't funny to Phillip at all. "You think he was going after you for his niece or for what you did to Christine years ago?"

Raoul felt offended. "Now wait a moment. She was a whore and her choice of a lover now only proves my point that she is worthless. For she had no choice but to pick whatever life threw to her at the bottom of the heap."

Phillip started to panic. "He could have been defending his niece, but… "

"What are you two doing in there?" Josephine entered the study unannounced and it was more than a bit annoying to Phillip.

"I'm sorry but you are a guest here, and that does not allow you to go wandering about from room to room."

Josephine made her way to the bar. "I'll leave you boys to it, as soon as I have poured myself a glass."

Phillip glared at Raoul and whispered. "Does she know?"

Raoul only shook his head. Phillip knew he would need to think on the matter with a clear head. "I'm retiring for the evening. We'll speak in the morning." He faced Josephine. "Good night."

She was too busy placing ice in her glass to notice. When she finished pouring her drink, he was gone. "Was it something I said?" She laughed.

"No, darling." Raoul joined her by the bar. "I'm sorry about the bit of business I left you alone for. I'm glad you were able to be here and wait for me. It is a joy to see your face."

She played with her glass. "It wasn't a complete loss. I did meet the star of the new Opera." She glared at him.

"Really. Did you manage to get free tickets?" He took a sip from her glass.

"I offended her."

Raoul looked at her and busted out laughing. "That's my girl. I say, it must have been dreadful, to offend a harlot from the theater. What was it?"

"Well I was only kidding but anyway, I suppose she was different."

He didn't look too convinced. Who is this rising star of virtue?"

"Christine Daae" _That got his attention. _She smirked victoriously.

Raoul spit his drink out.

"Really, Raoul that is your brother's best vintage." She began pouring more into a new glass.

"You… _cough_ …met _cough_….Christine?"

"Yes, you imbecile! I suggest you find her and make sure she never breathes a word to anyone about your so called engagement. I will not have my family's reputation tarnished by someone like that."

"What did she tell you?" His face grew pale.

"Just make sure she doesn't tell, whatever it is you have done, to anyone else."

A/N: Due to holiday planning the next update won't be until 12/17. Hope you will all stay tuned.


	46. Chapter 46

**December 17, I am a woman of my word. **

**Many thanks to all of you, who have read, reviewed and followed this story. We've covered so much ground, and now we are entering Act 2. Still a lot of ground to cover, and rest assured no plot line will go unanswered. However, I have a few more twists and turns. **

**Alas, I own nothing. Yet if someone wished to buy me a present for the holidays, the rights of POTO would be nice. LOL **

**Now then…. Where did I leave off? (Big grin) Oh yeah….**

There they were locked in a dying embrace, as they both were on their knees. Their kisses were tender, yet the fire between them was rising. Erik shifted his weight and eased both of them gently back onto the couch with Christine remaining on top of him. He did this subconsciously, as he was somehow aware that his Angel did not want to seem trapped. Christine welcomed the position of lying down as she was starting to feel lightheaded by the electrical intensity between them and the flames that were enticing her body.

Erik's mind was racing. Never before had someone made him feel so complete as himself. He felt normal, like an ordinary man. Being ordinary felt amazing to him. However, after one too many passionate kisses and caresses, he was starting to feel the realities of being normal.

"Christine…" His voice was in a low whisper that reminded Christine of a prayer.

"Angel…." She kissed his jaw and looked up at him.

"I don't want to leave your arms, but I'm afraid we should pace ourselves and stop for a while." His eyes were soft, as he took her hand and lightly traced her fingers with his lips.

She seemed confused for a moment, and then she remembered their horse ride together. "Oh!" She started to move, but Erik placed his hand on her back, to stop her.

"Wait, I'm fine. I just want to be mindful of the limits. I don't want you to move, Angel. I was rather hoping, or wishing that you would touch my face again." He looked as if he were eight years old.

Christine couldn't help but smile. "You want me to touch your face again?"

He closed his eyes, nodding and within seconds, he could feel the warmth of her hand, smoothing out his uneven surface. Tears were coming down his face.

"Angel, am I hurting you?"

She went to stop moving her hand, but Erik held it in place. "Don't stop. It's just I never had anyone touch me this way before. I didn't have to beg you, or fear your touch would turn into abuse of some kind."

He looked at her as if he was trying to read her face. "This was for both of us, no? That is, I hope you did this out of want and need for your own contentment. That bringing your touch to me was as real for you as it was for me."

She looked at him with such love. "Erik, I love you. I've wanted to rid you of your mask long ago. Yes, I am doing this for me, as much as I am for you. It's for us. I will never be able to repay you for this gift."

He shook his head, in awe of her once again. "You call this curse a gift. I'm not sure if it was the reason we met, but I only know that I love you and will do everything I can to make loving me up to you." _This could not have been part of the bargain. Eyes cannot rule a heart, but the heart alone cannot shield her from the eyes of others._

She looked at him oddly. "Erik, I love you heart and soul. I only feel blessed, not cursed that we are together and…" She started to tear up again, when she thought of how close she was to losing him tonight. "I could have lost you again. Never again! Do you hear what I am saying? I cannot take any risk that could take you away from me. Say you will always keep yourself safe."

"Angel, I told you, we are never to part. In this lifetime or in the afterlife….." He stopped himself.

"Angel?"

"Who would think I would be referring to the afterlife? If Nadir could hear me now." He smiled.

"Don't talk of afterlife, talk of this life! I need to know you will not put yourself in jeopardy."

He hated to see her so afraid, but a part of him loved knowing she was afraid for him. _She wants me safe. She wants me with her. _ "Christine, I will never stand by and watch a maggot such as de Chagny hurt my family. However, I will never allow him to put my life with you at risk."

She forced a smile. She knew he meant every word and it frightened her. She prayed Raoul and Phillip took tonight as a warning and would stay far away from the Opera House and all of the people connected to it. Furthermore she knew she couldn't be the reason, Erik went searching for justice and take on a death wish. For if it meant having to keep her past to the grave, she would. She could see that telling him now would send him straight into harm's way. Even if he could free them of Raoul, the Comte would never let them be free. Erik's life would be forever at stake.

_No, never again will I wonder if he is alive or dead. Never will we be parted. It will be fine. I can deal with what's happened in my own way. _"Your life with me, Erik….." She started to cry, not realizing what she had uttered out loud.

He knew something more was bothering her. However all Erik did was hold her, pulling her in a position to solely rock her back and forth. In the days, when he was only her Angel by voice, he wouldn't stop pushing her to tell him what was wrong. Those days were over. He trusted her implicitly now and he would have to rely on that trust. She would tell him when she deemed it necessary. _She's a good girl, when she is ready, I will be here._

"Angel, perhaps it is time we both go to bed. We each have had a very eventful day."His eyebrow shot up and when Christine went to look at him she couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He asked bewildered.

"Your facial expressions are endearing. I know without a doubt, I shall not tire of them." _Especially when you are so transparent._

"Hmm… I suppose I'm all out of tricks and illusions on how to win your heart." He grinned. "This is all there is. Will it be enough?" He asked half teasing and half in all seriousness.

Christine knew he was still unsure at times. Without missing a beat, she placed both hands on his face and held it in place. "You're so much more than enough. You are everything. One day, I am afraid you will realize that I wasn't worth even a second glance, but by then I'll be your legal wife and it will be too late for you to do anything about it."

She watched and waited for his reaction. To her delight his expressive eyes showed her all she would ever need to know. She got up and extended her hand. "Walk me to my room?"

He could only nod, still overwhelmed by the acknowledgement that she would be his wife some day. _ A living wife. But not just that…. A beautiful, intelligent, talented angelic wife. If this is a dream, I refuse to wake up._

He walked her absentmindedly to her door still in shock from her declaration. She leaned in to kiss him one final kiss goodnight, but stopped as she was inches from his lips.

"Christine?"

"I hope you know that I don't expect to see you with any masks on ever again when we are alone. Am I clear? For now that I have kissed you without any barriers, I simply cannot go back." She then kissed him to reaffirm her statement. "Agreed?"

"But Christine, you can't expect me to show you this every moment we are…."

She stopped him by placing a finger to his lips. "Angel, you're beautiful. Don't deny me your beauty."

He looked at her and knew she was serious. "I can deny you nothing. Thus if an eternity of this before your eyes is what you wish for, I grant it."

She hugged him tightly and didn't let go until long after Erik's arms had been wrapped snuggly around her. She realized she couldn't let him leave, not yet. "Erik?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Stay with me tonight."

He stiffened. "Christine, now please don't lose your senses. I am fine; I know you had a distressing experience but…."

"Erik, I don't care what anyone else thinks or says. Who is to know what is between us? I just want to hold you tonight and whisper how much I love you. I trust you and you would never hurt me."

He couldn't argue with her last statement and the thought of her being in his arms all night was a fantasy he never thought would come true. Yet having Christine in his life in any way, shape or form was his fantasy come true day after day.

"I want nothing more than to….But what if I….."

"I trust you so I know you won't." He had no idea how much she loved him for that reason alone. _He is 10 times the man Raoul will ever be. Maybe this will allow my body to feel safe around him, as my heart already is? I need to do this._

He couldn't speak, he only nodded. _God give me strength._

She opened the door and asked that he give her a few minutes. He nodded once again. As he waited inside the room he had prepared especially for her, he saw a vanity mirror across the floor.

"Mirrors…Just what I need." He knew if he was going to allow himself to spend the night with her he needed to avoid the mirror at all costs. _How can I subject her to this? How can she stand it? I must be an image in her mind. Yes, that's it. A handsome face she has imagined to match the voice that comes with it. The moment she sees that mirror, her fantasy will end and a nightmare will enfold._

He went over to the mirror and placed the long red, velvet curtain over and across the annoying furniture piece. He seemed satisfied for the moment. He then realize he was without his shirt and a wad of tight bandages around him.

"The pressure will keep me in check. He winced while he forced himself to move aggressively, as if he were testing out his theory.

When Christine entered, Erik was already on the bed, on top of the covers. She suppressed her grin as she saw his face, looking like a little lost puppy dog. _He's as nervous as I am._

"Angel?"

He shot up. "Yes?!"

"You can make yourself comfortable. This is as much your home as it is mine." She saw he looked at her puzzled. "The covers? Won't you catch cold seeing how… er… Exposed you are?" She blushed.

"I'll be fine, love." He noticed how the candlelight traipsed off her skin. "You're exquisite."

She blushed again. She was grateful he liked seeing her in the nightgown he had purchased for her. When she changed into it, she had noticed that it was indeed a perfect fit. That was her Angel, never doing anything without the accuracy of perfection. "Thank you. However your taste is what makes me exquisite." She walked over to the bed and got underneath the covers. She then moved closer to him and brought her arms around his chest.

Erik laughed, causing a bit of pain but he didn't care. "You are bound and determined to do exactly what you say, aren't you?"

She nodded.

He then placed himself underneath as well and brought his arms around her fully. _I need to trust myself, if she trusts me so much. _He then saw her grin. He kissed her forehead and began their whispered verbal exchange that lasted throughout the night.

"Christine…. I love you."

"I love you, my Angel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please, I realize it is very late, but must see her." Justin's hat was in his hand and wanted to gain access to Meg's home by permission. However if he had to climb up the roof and ascend down to her window, he would do just that.

Madame Giry could see the pain in the young man's eyes. She was determined to not be the reason another young couple was denied a chance at love.

"You cannot see her in her bedroom. However, I will ask that she come out and allow you privacy in the parlor. Will that be suitable Lord Rushing?"

Justin let out a deep breath in relief. "You are most kind, Madame. However, I do ask you forgo my title and call me Justin."

She didn't answer, but motioned to Nadir to follow. Justin was left alone to prepare for his judge and jury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning broke in quietly as Erik sat by Christine's side, watching her sleep. She must have sensed his gaze, because her eyes fluttered open and gave a small, sleepy smile.

"How long have you been there?"

He took in her natural beauty and let out a satisfied breath. "Not long, but I could sense you were in the middle of a calming dream. You would take turns dreaming and turning. It's rather fascinating, wondering which dream sequence will lead to your next turn."

She still had a trace of slumber in her eyes, but she lifted herself up and placed her arms around his neck. "I was afraid to sleep for a while. I almost thought that last night was all a dream. That you still wore….." She moved to see his face… his whole face. "No, it really did happen." She smiled.

Erik felt his face turn red. "I too thought it was a dream, Angel. Imagine my surprise, when you were in my arms this morning. In all my years I have never awoken in bed with another human being." He kissed her hair gently. "I'll never awaken again without wanting you, there beside me."

She giggled. "No need to worry about that. I'd be more than willing to keep these arrangements, Monsieur." She glanced at him and saw his face tense up. "Problem?"

"I…. Er… No! I…" He stopped and grinned secretly. _ I'll just have to see to it that these are legal arrangements, my Angel._

"You know you did promise to have breakfast with me." She traced his jaw.

"Did I?" He gave her a skeptical look.

"You did and I intend to collect on that promise this morning."

"But it's still early. We have hours before rehearsals."

"Good, because I will need time to see myself around your kitchen."

"Excuse me, you…. Cook?" He didn't try suppressing his laughter.

"Erik Dexter, I'll have you know I did manage to cook for myself before you graced me with your human presence."

"I know, but do you have to manage for me too?" He couldn't keep a straight face and with his mask gone, his apprehension over her cooking skills was loud and clear to Christine.

She took her pillow and playfully smacked him. "Take that! And that! And that! See if I ever offer cooking again."

He tried to defend himself, but truthfully he was having too much fun taking her beatings. "Yes! Victory!"

"Oh you!" Her latest pillow fight caused her to land right on top of him, looking straight into his mismatched eyes." She kissed him tenderly.

"If being your prisoner involves more of this, I surrender, I surrender!" He then winced in pain.

"Angel! I'm sorry!"

"Nonsense! This is just what the doctor ordered." He winked.

She smiled and caressed his right cheek. "Just give me a few minutes, Angel. "

She then put on her robe and left the bedroom. She smiled at how playful and fun it was with him. She prayed that every morning would allow them the same leisurely moments. She also marveled at how relaxed he seemed to be without his mask. She paused, when reality snuck in and made her remember that she almost didn't have this time with him.

_So you think you're fooling everyone? _Her heart sunk at the thought of his name. _Raoul…I won't let my past, destroy my future… I can't. _Her words were not strong enough to convince her. She could hear his cold, course voice laughing at her. _Fool, you think that you can erase what happened? Who you are? You're nothing more than a murderer. As soon as he sees you for what you are, you won't have to worry about my killing him. He'll drop you from sheer disgust._ Her heart breaking, as she broke down at the table.

Meanwhile, Erik couldn't believe that Christine not only touched his face by night, but was all too willing to touch and see his face in the daylight too. "She truly loves me and is unafraid. Is it possible, that she sees me with her heart?"

He went to his bedroom and put on a robe then proceeded to open up his desk drawer. He took out a small ring box and opened it carefully._ She did say she wanted to be my wife…_He closed the box. _Courage. Courage and a master plan._ He placed the box back inside the drawer and went out into the kitchen. He was about to ask if she needed his help, when he saw her crying at the table.

_Tears? Why would my Christine be crying? She was happy wasn't she?_

_A/N: A little fluff, and a little foreshadowing. Next up: Meg and Justin, rehearsals and someone who I'd rather not say._


	47. Chapter 47

Justin clutched his hat tightly in his hand. He was able to convince Madame Giry to allow him to speak to Meg. He should have felt a huge victory, but instead his heart ached with how he was ever going to convince Meg to forgive him.

"What she must think!" He tossed his hat on the table and ran his fingers through his hair. "Dear God now that I am here, where do I begin?"

"The beginning would be nice, Lord Rushing."

As soon as he heard her voice he stopped right in his tracks. "Meg, thank God you are alright. I have so much to …"

She stopped him from speaking further, by placing her hands up in the air. "Not here. The walls are very thin." She had just processed all she had reluctantly heard between Nadir and her mother. In ordinary circumstances, she would have been the one to inquire and imply further. However she had her own matters of the heart to sort out.

Justin swallowed hard. "Where do you wish to go?"

"Anywhere. Let's just go." She wrapped her shawl around her.

He went to retrieve his hat and then moved to take her arm, but retreated when she did not offer it up to him. "Meg, I…."

She placed her finger on her lips to silence him. "Outside. Follow me."

Once they were outside, Justin tried to take her arm again, but Meg moved ahead without him. With no words offered as a means of comfort or direction, he simply followed her to a clearing. Meg turned to face him, when the walking path ceased due to the water.

"Lord Rushing, what is it that requires your presence here?"

He didn't know what hurt more, hearing Meg use formalities with him, or knowing he deserved far worse. "I know how much I have harmed you. I never should have lied to you about my cousins. To think if I had been honest with you from the start, you wouldn't have been placed in danger tonight." He shuttered when he thought about how close her fate may have been like Christine's.

Christine….. Her past was the exact reason why he kept his silence for so long. He felt he owed her at least that. Now, looking at how so many people were impacted due to his silence, he wondered what it was all for.

"Meg, I know I have no right to ask you to listen to me, and I am probably the last person on earth you wish to see…."

"Second. Your cousin is first on the list." She turned her head sideways.

"I know you think I'm like them, but Meg, I am nothing like them. I am guilty of being afraid and for thinking my silence could help. Your uncle was right about me. I know nothing of what real love is and after tonight and my past ties, I wouldn't assume you and I have a future… But I had to know… To see you with my own eyes that you were alright."

Meg wanted to scream. "Alright? Do I look alright? I was nearly raped, my uncle was shot, and the man I love has done nothing but lie since we met. So I ask again, do you think I am alright?"

"I never lied to you about my feelings! I refuse to leave and go gentle into that good night, knowing you thought our love was a lie. I wanted to marry you, I still do. I gave up the crown and all the ties and appearances that go with it."

"Do you want me to get down on my knees and grovel? To thank God himself for sending me such a man? I never asked you to give up anything for me. What? Do you expect something like your damn cousin, did?"

"Now wait here, Meg Giry! I am a man. A real man. I don't have to be a prince or a vicomte or a lord to know that real men honor their women and would never demand or expect them to do something out of obligation. Unlike my cousin, I have pride in myself and in how I love and want to receive love. Furthermore, we have already been with one another and you were the aggressor."

"Justin!" Her face turned red in an instant.

He smiled, but it faded once he saw her standing like a stone wall. "You are allowed to hate me, but never for one moment think that I am them." He walked towards her. "Meggy, do you really think that I am like that?"

She saw his eyes and could see how much that thought hurt him. She knew he would never do such things, yet she couldn't bring him words of comfort. Lying to her about Raoul was as though he chose him over her family. She told herself long ago that no one would win out over her family. When words couldn't be spoken, she shed silent tears and dropped her body to the ground. The moment she sat, she realized how tired she was.

Justin went to her side. "I'll fetch my horse and ….."

"No, don't trouble yourself."

He sighed. She was still distant, but at least she was no longer calling him by his title. "Meg, the reason I kept my silence on Raoul and Phillip…..I promised Christine I wouldn't tell, but it has become very clear that silence will only empower the de Chagnys more. I cannot put you at risk, no matter what the cost."

"Christine?" The mere mention of her friend's name, caused alarm inside her. "What does Christine have to do with this? What did she ask you to keep secret? _ Please Almighty, let me be wrong._

"Years ago I went to my cousin's estate and found them to be entertaining house guests, but something wasn't right. I couldn't place it, but I didn't trust the way they were behaving. So I stopped by their home again, while I was on my way to Paris."

"To see me? " She didn't let him answer, before she spoke for him. "You didn't come. You said there was a family emergency."

"That's right. I stood watch over the estate and saw Raoul leave the house with a young woman. She was weak and could barely stand on her own." He looked away. "It was apparent she has been abused, even from such a distance."

"Christine?"

He nodded. "I followed them. Meg you don't know how many times I wish I hadn't."

"What did you see?"

"When I arrived to this abandoned home in the marsh, I ran up the stairs to find a nurse of some sort asking Raoul to choose between Christine's life and a scar…"

"A nurse?" She gulped. "Justin…"

"The bloody bastard ran! He ran away at first sight of seeing me. He left her for dead! He sent her off to some butcher to murder his heir and then ran away. I was so scared, Meg." He started to shake as his body fell to the ground. Meg came closer.

"She….An abortion. It is worse than I imagined. Poor Christine. What happened?"

"Fawn; the nurse, saved her. The scar was a small consequence for allowing Christine to not endure the ordeal vaginally."

"How could you allow them to get away with it?" She stood up slowly.

"I was a boy. I never saw such things. I….I saw to it that she had someone. I had no idea who she was. I knew if I had gone to my father, the woman would have been branded a whore. I wanted her to have a chance at a real life."

"So you never saw her until the day I introduced you to my uncle?"

"Yes, that's why she fainted. She saw me as the past coming back to haunt her. Then the next time we saw one another was at….."

"The Gazebo and you were at her feet." She said sheepishly.

"I was promising her that her secret was hers alone. But after tonight. I can't keep silent. We need the truth in order to right these terrible wrongs."

"I knew he hurt her, but I had no idea….. Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep this from me?"

"I made her a promise!"

"She is my best friend. Didn't you think I had a right to know? We were a couple. A couple who at one point, wished to marry. You can't keep secrets like that."

"What would you have done?"

"What would I have done? I would have protected her. I would have told Erik and …."

"And then what?"

"I….We…..He….." She sat back down again. She muttered low. "She would have wanted to tell him. He would have wanted her to tell him."

"She told me she was going to tell him. How could I have denied her that?"

"Justin, I….."

"I know it doesn't change what happened. I know you feel as if you can't trust me again. But after I left the marsh, I vowed to rid myself of that life. I wanted nothing to do with it, especially when my title should have brought justice and not blame to innocent victims like Christine. Our falling in love, only gave me the strength to finally sever all ties."

"All ties? You mean your father threw you out?"

He shook his head. "No, he could have banished me completely from court, but I am still his son. Only now, I don't have to fight with the free world on who he loves best and thus who should wear the crown. I am my own man."

"But being a lord would allow you…."

"Nothing." He stood up. "He allowed me a new title of my choosing but he couldn't offer anything of monetary support. I didn't want anything but his love and now I have that. For the first time I have a father and not a father who is a king. I wanted to tell you this tonight, after the ball."

"You kept all of this inside to protect Christine?" She hated herself. How could she feel jealous of her at a time like this?

"Not only for her, but for you. How would you have ever accepted me, knowing who was in my blood? You look at me now and question whether or not I can be trusted. I am part of that family, after all."

"No! Don't say that!" She was up on her feet, pressing herself against his chest. "I may not understand your actions, but you did it out of love and honor. This is more than I can say for those two dingle berries."

"Meg, I know we can never go back to the way things were before. I have no illusions. Yet, now that the truth is being revealed. Now your uncle will know and ….."

"Jesus…..Uncle Erik will kill Raoul. There will be no stopping him. What are we going to do?!"

Justin smiled. "I came here tonight to share with your family my plans on how we can right the wrong that are the de Chagnys."

"As soon as Uncle Erik knows what they put Christine through, they will die, no questions asked. How are we going to protect him from jail or….."

"He won't go to jail."

"Really, because they last time I checked, murder was a crime, Justin."

"It won't be murder, Meg." He grinned.

"Justin, if you think you'll be able to stop my uncle from ripping apart your cousins; you will surely be destroyed in the crossfire."

"I have no intentions of stopping him; death will be easy compared to what Raoul put Christine and countless others through."

Meg looked at him dumbfounded. "Are you going to tell me?!"

"It's best if I discuss the plan with Monsieur Khan and Monsieur Dexter. It is dangerous but nothing they can't handle, with a few vital pieces of information from me."

"Justin I thought we agreed no more lies."

"But you and I are…I can't risk you're getting hurt. The less you know the better."

"Haven't I proved after tonight, that I can handle myself? Besides, what have I gotten through saying? Couples share everything." She wrapped herself around him tightly.

"You mean you still want me? You'd take me back?"

She spoke over his shoulder as she nestled up to his neck. "I never let you go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phillip admired his appearance in the mirror as he adjusted his coat. He reached for his gloves, when he saw his brother heading towards the front door.

"Where are you off to in such secrecy?"

Raoul let out a very audible sigh. "I had rather hoped I could handle this alone, big brother."

"I have no intention of following you, if that is what you are suggesting. I have an appointment of an urgent nature."

"Well then, I will leave you to your business and you can leave me to mine." He walked away opening the door, only to return within seconds. "What does your business entail?"

Phillip rolled his eyes. "Trust me when I say, we are not going to the same place." He then gave him an all knowing look. "This time, when you see our fair prima donna, you remind yourself that you are taken."

"I….How did you know I was going over to see Christine?"

"Because, you need to ensure she will keep silent on your past affair. You're getting married and she has obviously moved on. I trust she will keep her mouth shut. Otherwise I'll make good on my promise to that old lady."

"The poor thing. She is so confused by her life that she is with that beast."

"Leave it alone. A whore and a beast seem like a suitable match. I am warning you Raoul, do not do something that will cause me more time and money trying to bail you out."

"On my word, I just want to make sure we both understand what is at stake." He nodded as if trying to convince himself. "Where are you off to?"

Phillip gave himself one final look in the mirror, before addressing his brother. "The way I see it. There are three people that know of the events that took place back then, aside from us. Christine, our cousin, and Fawn."

"What do you plan on doing?" Raoul's eyes widen as he saw his brother take the pistol from the drawer and place it inside his coat.

"Our cousin will destroy himself; there is no need for our interference. I trust you….and make sure I do not regret this trust, to remind Christine. That leaves, Fawn."

"But she…."

"Knows too much. I can't afford to have her loose lips saying something to anyone who might be snooping around. She's a liability we cannot afford. What's more she is certainly not someone, anyone would miss."

Raoul shrugged his shoulders. "You know best."

"It would be in your best interest to remember that. Come back as soon as you are done with that harlot. We have business at the King's palace this evening. We will ride together."

Without another word both brothers headed out the door and into their own separate carriages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik and Christine arrived for rehearsal with a few minutes to spare. Breakfast had been quiet. He never let on that he heard her crying. Instead he stepped back and called her name from the hallway, to allow her some time to compose herself. He tried to make light conversation and tease about her preparation of toast and jam, but he couldn't get her cries out of his mind.

_This is silly. I should just ask her what's wrong. She was fine when she left me in the bedroom….._ Suddenly, Erik's insecurities and self-loathing took over. _Maybe you don't want to ask, because you already know the answer, demon. You are condemning her to a life with a corpse. Wouldn't you be crying? You're lucky she isn't running away screaming._

Christine noticed the change in his demeanor. "Love, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Her voice brought him out of himself and he was relieved, yet his fear was still with him.

Before he could answer Monsieur Reyes came towards them. "Ah Christine, I am so glad you are feeling better. We were all worried, especially when I haven't an understudy for either part." His attempt at humor went unnoticed. "Yes well, I thought we'd start with the duet between Don Juan and Amita, the one right before they become lovers."

Erik panicked. _She won't want to do that scene while others are here. At least I am wearing my flesh mask. Maybe that can help her adjust and forget who it is she is seducing._

Christine blushed, but then told herself to grow up. _It's acting, you ninny. Don't be so childish! Erik will be mortified if he thought I wasn't professional. _"I think that will do nicely, Monsieur Reyes. Are we to work on the blocking as well?"

"Yes, but first let's just see how it comes across naturally, shall we? Let me just clear the stage. We'll start in 10 minutes." He then left to holler at the stagehands to assist with clearing the set.

Erik pulled Christine aside. "Angel, we don't have to do that duet just yet. There are other scenes. Perhaps Amita's soliloquy?"

"Why don't you want to sing that song?" She began to worry. "Do you think I am not ready? Was I off the other night during our practice?"

Erik's heart warmed as he saw her concern for his approval. "On the contrary, my dear you were sensational. I just….Well, there will be others watching and…."

"So?" She looked over at some of the ballet girls and saw how a few were eyeing Erik. "Let them see by our performance, that you are taken." She grinned.

"Taken? " He then followed her eyes as he saw one of the girls look at him and then turn away. "Really, Christine. How could anyone want a beast?" He meant that statement for her.

She then realized he was feeling self-conscious. "Angel, why would you say that to me? After last night I would think your insecurities would be put away forever."

"I can't ravish you onstage, knowing that off stage…..Christine, the mask stays on up there, but I can't help but fear that maybe, you would prefer it on all the time. I realize that this….." He pointed his face. "I can keep my flesh mask on all the time. That way, you won't feel….."

"Stop! Where is this coming from? Did I not make myself clear last night, with not only words, but with actions? Tell me who was it that kissed me all night? Was I not kissing back? He certainly had no mask, and I refuse to be kissed by a mask again. I am allowing it now, because you are Don Juan. I for one, would rather you be Erik and take me as yourself."

He was silent. _Did she really say take me?_

"Angel, I meant every word last night. What do I have to do to make you believe in me? In us?"

He looked into her eyes. She looked so sincere, he wanted to believe her. "But this morning, after you left and started breakfast….."

"Yes?"

"Christine I heard you in the kitchen, crying. What would you be crying about if not thinking you were bound to me with no possibility of escape? I will not trap you. I…"

She threw her arms around him tightly. _Dear God, what have I done? He thinks I cry because of his face. I should have realized he would assume I feared him or regretted my choice. _"Angel, I love you, and I want you. Yes, I was crying but it was because….. Because"

He brought her towards him and looked at her. "Because what?"

"I was just so overwhelmed from last night. Meg, and Raoul and your gun shot. I should have told you, but I was tired of always feeling so helpless." _I can't believe I almost put him at risk. Never again will I lose my focus. _

"You mean, you were crying because of what had happened?" He felt terrible. "Here am I, wrestling with my pathetic needs, when you had every reason to react that way. You were being normal and I was being a crazed lunatic." He embraced her. "Forgive me. I will stop always making this about me."

She traced the outline of his mask. "I should have told you. I'm the one who is at fault."

"No, I was a fool. Here I am asking you to look past the mask, but then I keep bringing it up. I'm sorry."

"I should have known. I'm sorry. I think from now on I just need to convince you of your beauty and its effect on me."

He laughed. "Angel, let me make this up to you. Our relationship requires trust and I need to cling to that moving forward. I promise I will do better."

"My precious…. Shh…." She placed deep kisses over his mask in an attempt to have his real face feel the pressure from her lips.

He kept his face close to hers whispering, "What can I do?"

"You can do the duet with me and then take me home, while you proceed to make us a fabulous dinner. Then drinking brandy in front of the fireplace, you will kiss me without your mask and leave me breathless."

"I can do that." He kissed her causing them to lose track of the time.

"Ahem! Erik! Christine! Save that passion for the stage. You're on!" Monsieur Reyes faked annoyance, but secretly hoped they could translate their real life affection onto the stage.

She giggled as he pulled away slightly miffed. "That my dear, was a preview."

Christine gave a smug smile to the other girls as she proudly took Erik's hand and walked towards the stage.


	48. Chapter 48

**Guys, once again I thank you for reading and supporting this story. I tend to grin with glee when I read your reviews or see a new follower. **

**Allow me a bit of indulgence as we go through a rehearsal of "Past the Point of No Return". I am afraid this is the last fluffy chapter before the drama unfolds. Can anyone guess what may be lurking? While I reveal nothing, I do promise that Raoul will not force himself again on our heroine. She will have bigger problems.**

**I still own nothing. Maybe I should ask for a percentage of the profits….. It is the holiday season…. I'll just shut my trap and let the chapter take over. ;)**

Erik was waiting in the wings watching Christine pretend to prance through the abandoned party scene as Amita. She was flawless, acting in character as if she had no idea that Don Juan had tricked her into coming to a gala meant only for two. Since Don Juan's sidekick was yet to be cast, Reyes had the orchestra skip the intro and go right into Erik's first verse. He read the lyrics to himself.

_You have come here.  
In pursuit of your deepest urge.  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent.  
Silent._

_I have brought you._  
_That our passions may fuse and merge._  
_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses_  
_Completely succumbed to me._  
_Now you are here with me._  
_No second thoughts._  
_You've decided._  
_Decided._

He shook his head in disbelief. Years ago if anyone would have told him that his life's work would not only be performed for all to hear and sung by his Angel, but that he himself; a gargoyle, would play the lead, he would have thought they were out of their wits. Yet this was no longer a dream. It was his reality.

He looked over at her. She loved him. She wanted him. She decided who to give her heart to and like the song, there was no going back. Moreover, she didn't want to go back. _It's me she wants now. Not him….Not that insolent fop. She accepts me for what I am. How, I will never know._

Erik thought about last night and grinned wickedly. _It wasn't just me on fire last night. I could feel her body responding to mine. She wasn't afraid. She wanted every kiss and caress. It was as if it pained her to stop, as much as it pained me._ Suddenly, Erik sang out owning the stage and in an instant, Don Juan took over ready to seduce his prey.

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances.

The games we played 'til now are at an end. Past all thought of 'If' or 'When', no use resisting.

Abandon thought and let the dream descend.

What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return, the final threshold.

What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?

Beyond the point of no return."

Christine could feel herself being swept away by his velvet voice. Yes, she had heard him sing these words to her before during their lessons, but this was different. He was more in control now. His entire presence consumed lust and an animal like magnetism that caused her insides to pant with longing. Surely, this wasn't right. How could she even respond to such stimulus after the horror she endured?

She quickly told herself she was acting. Amita was never a victim; she was the one who wanted to bed Don Juan. She therefore rationalized it was her skill that was allowing her to be in the moment. However, once it was her cue to sing, she knew it wasn't Amita's words she was proclaiming. They were her own.

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry.

To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence.

I have come here hardly knowing the reason why.

In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining.

Defenseless and silent and now I am here with you.

No second thoughts, I've decided, decided."

_Decided. Dear God, there was never anything to decide. I was his from the first moment he called to me. Even before my….experience, I never warmed to Raoul's kisses. My body naturally wanted to repel them. But with Erik…. I have always wanted more. His arms….. His kiss…..His love is what may purify me. My body wouldn't turn away from his, he's my protector. I can love him the way he deserves to be loved. _She felt a new sense of confidence take over as she moved towards him.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now.

Our passion play has now at last begun.

Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question.

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us?"

Erik could have sworn he heard Christine's voice echo with desire. _My Angel is masterful as the woman who rules her man's soul. _He smiled, but quickly suppressed it to stay in character. _Don Juan or not, who would stand a chance at resisting her? _

He then thought of her time away from him, when she was almost lost and gone forever. It almost made him sick to think of his Christine in the arms of that buffoon. Yet, he couldn't think of that. For the past was no longer going to haunt them. In her eyes he saw love, passion, and comfort. A feeling of security that was finally within his reach. She would be his only need. Intimacy, involving real emotions. A true partner to share his thoughts and life. Together they would be a family; husband and wife, lovers, parents…._Did I just say parents? _ _But I couldn't….._He could feel his real face turning red.

He then gasped as he realized the prospect of making love to Christine was becoming more real every day. What if he couldn't satisfy her? What if the handsome boy did have something over him? _I know I can provide for her. I can protect her, and there is no one but I that can challenge and partner her musical gifts. Yet…. She may expect a type of lover I can never be._

Yes, he read up on such matters. He absorbed romance novels, studied science books, memorized the anatomy in the hopes of understanding a woman's body to make the act pleasurable. He only hoped that would be enough. He then proceeded to join his voice with hers and finish the duet.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold.

The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn.

We've passed the point of no return."

They were only a breath a part. Both their characters were struggling to show dominance over the other. Meanwhile, the real Erik and Christine were only too happy to give themselves up to the other. Erik's heart was swelling with emotion. He couldn't go through another night having Christine not know what he hoped for them. He never believed in free love, and Christine deserved to know that every night she shared with him was destiny calling.

He dropped to his knees. Nervously, he took out the ring he had placed in his pocket as courage to remind him that one day, he would ask her to finally be his. Now was that time. He held it up for her to see.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too, Christine that's all I ask of you."

Monsieur Reyes flipped through the script puzzled. "That's not in this scene!"

The ballet girls, who were already shooting dead looks at Christine while she sauntered up to Erik on stage, were split between cheering and cursing her dumb luck underneath their breaths.

"I told Meg, her uncle was a dreamboat!"

"That is the most romantic thing I have ever seen!"

"La Daae is the luckiest woman in France!"

Nadir had sneaked in hoping to steal Erik away for a moment. Justin was bound and determined to tell them both something, but only once they were together. So he volunteered to bring Erik back. He could only clap as he questioned the accuracy of his eyes.

Yes, everyone was in high spirits as they saw the happy couple on display. Everyone that is except the Vicomte de Chagny, who watched from the vacant box seat above.


	49. Chapter 49

**Happy Holidays to you and your families. This is the last chapter before the big day. That being said, how in the world can I not have fluff on the chapter before Christmas?! I mean come on. I can't do that to Erik. He's still kneeling on bended knee waiting for the love of his life to put him out of misery and give him a reply. So, I caved…LOL. A little fluff and then a lot of drama. **

**Once again, thank you for your wonderful support. I still don't own a thing, but maybe Santa will leave me a present underneath the tree? ;)**

Christine couldn't hear the cheers, or the shouts coming from the cast members. All she heard was the pounding in her heart and the look of pure love in her Angel's eyes. She also saw dread in his eyes, as she realized she had been silent, gazing at the ring that was before her.

The ring was beautiful. It wasn't as elaborate as the one Raoul had given her. From her memory, Raoul's ring was big and bright, but lacked feeling. For what is a diamond ring, when no love is attached to it? Simply a cold, object that in many ways can be seen as a hindrance, blocking one's hand from free movement. Was that a sign all along?

Erik's ring had a blue stone and tiny diamonds surrounded its center. It looked light and yet the sentiment and love behind it was enough to bind her heart to his forever. She couldn't speak, although she knew he needed to hear something from her. With no words to utter the happiness in her heart, she kneeled down next to him and kissed him deeply. For a few moments, it was as if they were the only people in the world.

Suddenly the cast stood up in a standing ovation. It was only when Monsieur Reyes spoke that the couple broke out of their trance.

"I think we should take a break. Until tomorrow? The blocking was perfect, however I think if we are ever going to get through the rehearsal we should just save that scene for opening night." He chuckled. "Congratulations!"

Erik looked down as they both stood up. He still wasn't sure where this left the two of them. Yes, she seemed moved by his proposal, but she didn't answer his question. How he wished he could read her mind. Was it too much? Was it too clumsy? Was he just fooling himself? He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled her off stage.

"Christine, I know this may have not been the most ideal place. I'm sure I sounded like a foolish school boy….. I've never proposed before…. I…."

"Angel, it was beautiful. No woman could ever hope to receive a more romantic display of affection. I am completely spell bound by you."

He smiled, but then he straightened his composure. "But you haven't answered me. No amount of romance can sway a heart, Angel. Tell me what it is you really want?"

She placed her hands on his face. "Ask me again tonight when we are alone and at home." She smiled.

"But….."

"I want you to ask me as yourself, without your mask. I want to see your face when I give you my answer."

"You mean you….That is….. You'll say yes?" He was shaking.

"Just ask me Angel."

He swallowed hard. "My Christine, you have no idea how happy you have made me." He kissed her fingers.

"Let's go home." She embraced him, closing her eyes. Home was anywhere he was. She then looked at the ring as he cupped it in her hand. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

He never let his eyes stray from hers. "I have. You were my inspiration, when I designed it. You're my inspiration for everything."

She could barely breathe, she was so moved. "I'll just get my things." She started to walk away, when he pulled her back.

"I thought you were going to gather your things." He asked playfully.

She looked at him oddly. "I am. I left them….."

"I had them move your belongings to your private dressing room." He said nonchalantly.

"My private…..What did you do?"

He laughed and she found it contagious. "Come with me."

He pulled her along to the opposite side of the house and stood before the door. "All divas need their space. This has been long overdue, my dear. Go inside."

"Erik, I…"

He nudged her. "It would be improper for me to open a lady's dressing room. You better get to it, or we will both be standing here in the hallway. That would be rather silly wouldn't you say?"

She giggled as she turned the knob. The door clicked open and upon entering she saw the entire room filled with roses all tied with silk black ribbons. Her eyes had never seen so many flowers displayed in such a lavish display before. She turned around twice taking it all in, when she noticed a grand vase by the vanity mirror with a note.

"Erik, what did you do?"

He only grinned. "Go and see."

The vase was full of gardenias. Out of instinct, she inhaled each pedal. "They are not even in season, Angel. How did you ever…" She then looked at him. "My magician." She then took the note but refused to break eye contact with him.

"I say my dear, how will you ever read that, if you keep your angelic gaze on me?" He sighed. "Very well." He began to recite the note, word for word.

"Welcome to your destiny, Christine Daae. The role you mastered and these fringe benefits so to speak, are only the beginning. Once Don Juan opens, you will become the soprano of the century, and you won't need a tutor any longer. I will do my best to keep you vocally challenged, but one cannot cage a talent like yours, any more than they can try and cage a lark or a nightingale. Take flight and let the light inside of you shine as bright as God intended."

Her eyes swelled with tears. "Erik, I could never leave you."

"Our love and your career are not mutually exclusive. Say the word, and I will follow."

"You are the reason I even have this light. If you think I could even fathom this without your tutelage...Erik….."

"Christine, we must think of the future. Your career has always been a priority for me. Don't dismiss opportunities because of me. Of course I would like to ensure these parts meet your talents, but in the end all decisions are yours."

"How can we even talk of marriage if you are going to leave and …"

"Do not advisors accompany their stars?" He took a single rose and walked towards her.

"But you said you wanted me to make the decisions."

"Do not husbands accompany their wives?" He took the rose and placed it in her hands. "Either role allows me beside you, not behind controlling things, and not in front depriving you of your glory."

"It is you who deserves this glory. This show is a masterpiece. You are to write more and …."

"You shall star in them." He saw her nod and it warmed his heart. "If that is what you wish, then it is yours. Yet there are such amazing characters to play, Christine. Don't let anything hold you back, least of all me."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I am nothing without you. I couldn't even imagine not being with you. When we aren't together…."

"Everything shuts down." He looked at her softly.

She nodded. "Then why all this?"

"I'm simply making you aware of the world before you. No limits and no ties. Lead on, Angel."

"I feel as if I must sit down."

He smiled. "I have an even better idea." He led her to another room. "Will this do?"

It was a lavish bathroom, with candles glowing and a bubble bath fully drawn. She turned around to face him. "When….How?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Do you believe in magic?" He took her by the hand. "Stay and relax. I'll come back in hour and take you back down for supper. Will an hour be sufficient?"

"Angel all this…. It's….."

"The beginning." He kissed her nose. "By the way, there is a secret passageway, which leads to the tunnels from here. I'll show you later. He winked. "Meanwhile, enjoy your bath and when you are done, you'll find a dress to wear. It was hidden by the roses but now that you know of its existence, you'll find it."

"I…."

"Oh, keep this." He had somehow taken the ring out of her palm without her knowing. "Try it on. See if you could get used to it." He made it reappear from behind her ear and she giggled.

"It's a perfect fit." Her hands entwined with his, while he slid the ring on to her thumb.

"One hour." He bowed before her. "I love you."

She closed her eyes not wanting to let him go but the moment she whispered,"I love you too." He had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik left Christine's dressing room with a never before feeling of hope and anticipation for the future. He was at peace and the confidence he displayed as Don Juan seemed to take hold of him once again. He found himself smiling as Nadir passed him in the theatre.

"What? Now that you are living with my sister, you don't see the need to say hello?"

"Erik?!" Nadir looked twice. "Forgive me, but with that mask and that boyish grin, I didn't even recognize you. You devil." Truthfully, he was deep in thought, thinking he wouldn't be able to get Erik out of there. Justin would have to wait or tell his story to an audience of one. "Proposing? Why didn't you tell someone?"

"The only person worth telling was the lady." He looked around. "Nadir, do you think I'm crazy?"

"Is that a loaded question?" He grinned.

"I'm serious, old man. I mean, she is so young and beautiful and I am….."

"On death's door, yes I know. Honestly, I cannot imagine what she sees in you." He chuckled. "Erik, I must admit, I didn't expect to see that, but I'm not surprised. What baffles me is how deeply you two are in love. I knew, but….seeing it like that on display...Erik, I am so happy for you."

"Really Nadir? I am relieved. Granted, in the end all that matters is what she thinks, but I must admit I'd want my best man to….." He noticed Nadir's thoughts were anywhere but there. "Nadir, did you hear me?"

_She couldn't have told him. He seems so at peace. No, he would be arranging a lynch mob if he knew. Damn Allah, why? Why didn't she tell him? _ "My mind is elsewhere yes, but Erik I am truly happy for you both."

He smiled. "Does this have to do with Antoinette? You seem very aloof and anxious."

"Uh….No, that is not…Alright friend, I will tell you why I am agitated. Have you asked Christine about her past with the Vicomte?"

"Not this again? For the last time, no and furthermore it is none of your business. I don't give a damn what she and that fop did. It doesn't matter. She made a mistake. In many ways, I am to blame for it. But that's all in the past. She and I are going to start a new life together."

"Your fault? Erik you are not to blame for that man's…"

"Of course I am. I should have told Christine long ago about my feelings for her. I should have revealed myself to her. I didn't have the guts and I was too scared and proud. She never would have left with him had she known I was a man and not merely a voice."

_This is much worse; he'll blame himself for her tragedy. Why must everything come with a price?_

Nadir was beside himself. On one hand, Erik being in the dark delayed their plan for action. On the other hand, once the truth is revealed to him, he may be no good to anyone as he will torture and despise himself most of all. He then thought of the reason why he came in the first place. Justin's plan seemed timely and if they were going to have any chance, it had to be sooner than later.

"Nadir? Did you hear me? Why did you come here? Is Megan alright?"

"Yes, she and Justin…. It appears they have reconciled." _Justin's family. Another lie he knows nothing about._ _I'm sorry Christine, but this can't wait any longer. The longer we wait, the more risk we all will be in. _"I don't suppose you would be able to sneak away and came with me to Antoinette's so we can speak with Justin together?"

"Justin asked to speak with me?" Erik could think of only one reason why the boy wished to see him. "I am afraid I can't grant his request tonight, Nadir."

"But he wishes to …"

"I know what he wishes for, and I will grant my approval, but tonight, I am a little busy. I plan on securing my own fate. Tell him I will pay him a visit in the morning. He can meet me at the Gazebo."

"Erik come tomorrow, it may be too late. Just a little while. Christine will understand." _Please, old friend._

Erik shook his head. "That is precisely the problem with kids today. So impatient. Tell him I will be in a much more agreeable mood tomorrow." He winked. "Engaged men tend to grant requests more often. Until then, Daroga."

Nadir tried to stop him, but it was to no avail. "I do hope you know what you are doing Christine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was basking in the glow of the warm, bubbly water with the candles flickering glow. Her eyes went to the diamond ring. _Did this all really happen? I'm the lead in the Paris Opera House and my Angel proposed. He not only proposed, but he practically gave me the world on a platter… The world…Would he be terribly disappointed if all I wanted was to be in his world? Our paradise, down below the Opera House. With music to fuse our love by day and our bodies to merge our passion by night?_ She laughed. "What would my Angel of Music say if I told him all I ever wanted was him? Would he think I had wasted his gift?"

"I'll tell you what I think, little Lottie. I think you are stark, raving mad to even entertain a life with a hideous creature like that."

"Raoul!" She sat up in the tub and threw a towel over her incase the bubbles had started to evaporate._ Don't panic. He can't hurt you now. Don't let him see your fear._

"Rest assured Lottie, there is no need to be modest. After all, there is nothing here I haven't seen already." He smirked.

"Get out of here! Why would you come here?"_Erik…I need to get to Erik….Dear God what will I tell him?_

"Because I care about you and I wanted you to know that despite your past, there is no need to throw your life away over that….. thing."

"Get away!" _I'll scream. Stay calm! He can't harm me now. _She was shaking in the water.

"Really, Christine I am not even looking at you….. Much." He laughed. I just wanted to see if I could talk some sense into you."

"Sense? He is my sense. What makes you think I would welcome anything that came from you?"

"Funny, but not very long ago, you were imploring me to let you keep the bastard child, you claimed I fathered."

She could feel the bile come up in her throat. "If you don't leave, I swear to you I will scream."

"Who are you fooling? If you had wanted to scream, you would have done so already. You're not afraid of me, Christine. You're afraid of yourself and what I do to you." Before she could respond. He tossed her a robe. "Put this on. I'll meet you out there."

He was playing with a rose when she met him. Her mind was racing trying to find the secret passageways and run to Erik. Yet, she didn't. Maybe this was her turn to stand up to him and face her past? She couldn't keep running away from Raoul. She had to face him if she was ever going to get passed the nightmare.

"Better Christine? See I have no need to always have dominance over you. That is, unless you wish it."

She looked away in disgust. "Is that the only way a woman will be with you, by force and brutality?"

"I'll have you know my lady is of fine stock. A much more suitable match. But I didn't come here to gloat on who is rising up in the world. I came here as a friend."

"A friend? You're a rapist and an abuser."

Raoul played with the rose as he thumbed the stem in his hand. "Fine, you want to marry that abomination, so be it. Yet let's not forget what is at stake if you were to breathe a word of our past."

"Why would I ever wish to relive that ordeal?"

"Right. You were such a victim. I am so tired of hearing you whores cry out when the game isn't played your way."

"Game?" _He is a monster. Till this day he has no remorse….._

"You ball every man who offers you supper and when I want what is rightfully mine as your intended, I am denied and insulted. First you and then that ballet rat. Let me tell you that little viper knew what she was doing. She only changed her tune because she feared getting caught. Well, she's my cousin's problem now. I tried to warn him. As for you? I guess your past sins have caught up with you, making you feel as if half a man is good enough for you."

She lunged towards him, but Raoul was too fast for her. "Easy, lioness. I am taken." He laughed. "I do admire your spirit." He kept trying to keep her off, as her hands were going crazy trying to slap or hit him. He finally pushed her into a chair.

"Stay! My God did I ever find this wild side appealing? Now then, let's just make sure we are clear."

"Why are you so scared if you claim nothing happened?"

"You fool. Don't you have any idea what your lies would do to my family? Not to mention my future bride? Besides, do you really want to hear my version?"

"Your version? You beat me, drugged me, and forced me to commit unspeakable acts over and over." She tried to block the ordeal from her mind, but the events were coming back again. "Worst of all, you left me to die…..At the hands of the abortion your brother ordered." Her voice was so weak.

"Brava, Christine. I see you have been brushing up on your acting. We all know that if you had truly wanted to leave, you would have."

"What?" She was shocked. How could he even suggest she wanted that pain and humiliation?

"Yeah, it was rough, but you never left the next morning. You stayed. Your bedroom door wasn't under lock and key the whole time. You could have left. My housekeeper was very fond of you. Tell me you couldn't have arranged some sort of... deal." He licked his lips. "Pity, I couldn't have seen that."

"How dare you imply that….."

He went back to stroking the stem. "You had a wild side and so did I. Just remember my version will be much more colorful, and who would believe you over me?" He jumped in pain, as thorn pinched his thumb. "Damn."

He saw she was shaking now. Her disguised assertiveness and authority were short lived. "I am sorry on how unfair it all is, Lottie. You have no other options but that demon and I'm ready to start a life with a lady of stature."

It was Christine's turn to laugh. "Stature? Your lady, as you call her, was quick to size up the men at the ball and let me tell you Raoul, her eyes were all over my Erik. She doesn't seem to think he is a demon. She finds him to be all man. Seems as if she is lacking something at home and from what I know of you, I am certain my guess is correct."

"Why you dirty Jezebel!" He picked her up from the chair and threw her against the wall. "Hear this, whore! You may think I was the cause of your demise, but you did it yourself." He now was pressed hard against her and blew his hot breath in her face. "If you were really honest, you'd admit that at night when you find the courage to allow that demon to touch you, it's me you see. You feel my touch." He violently moved his hand over her body, clutching her throat so she couldn't call out. "You like that freakish thing because his grotesque face makes you feel as if you are doing something wrong, something inappropriate. The same way you felt when we were together and it aroused you. Is that the only way you can get off? It is, isn't it!?"

He moved away, as he was starting to feel himself become undone. "Admit it, you still want me and you hate yourself for it!" He went at her again only this time, Christine moved out of the way and Raoul's side hit the wall hard. He slumped down to the ground.

"You are sick! Sick and twisted and what's more, he is ten times the man you will ever be. You are the demon thing. I will never tell anyone of what you are, because I don't want to relive that guilt and shame that you brought to me. You are filth! I never want to see you again!"

He laughed. "Fine! You don't have to see me, but you will feel me every night that creature comes near you. His lips are my lips. His touch is my touch. Think about it each and every time you punish yourself with his desire." He stood up, determined to make this visit a victory. "You'll never stop thinking of me on your skin. Goodbye, Christine." He limped towards the door.

Christine's body began to shake in convulsions. She ran to the bathroom and immediately threw up. She hurried to the mirror. The sight before her was frightening. She had been broken all over again.

A knock came at the door. "Christine, are you ready, my Angel?"


	50. Chapter 50

The moment Nadir closed the door behind him, Madame Giry was hovering over him asking him if Erik was close behind.

"Well? Is he coming? Did you tell him Justin wanted to speak with him? Is he….." When she locked eyes with him, she knew. "He isn't coming." She practically fell into the chair.

As he hung up his coat, he spoke. "He did have good reason, Annie. After all, what man would decide to leave his fiancée only moments after he proposed?"

She nodded absentmindedly. "I suppose… His what?" She jumped back up onto her feet. "He proposed? She said yes?!"

Nadir smiled as he recalled the kiss Christine gave his friend on stage. "If that was her way of saying no, I think he would be more than willing to live with her kind of rejection."

Madame Giry stared for a moment but then understood. "I'll be….Nadir maybe everything will be alright after all. She told him and now….."

"Wrong." He knew there was a reason why his smile disappeared so quickly. "I spoke with him afterwards. Either we were wrong about the lady's past, or she still hasn't shared her ordeal with him."

Madame Giry didn't speak. Nadir knew it was far worse when Annie didn't say anything at all. Yet, he couldn't blame her. He was going through the exact same emotions. How could she not tell him? Why is she keeping it a secret? How long could they risk remaining on Christine's timeline? When he saw her head for the kitchen, he pulled her back gently.

"Annie, Erik said he would meet Justin tomorrow. Allow them tonight and then I will speak with Christine."

"You?" She didn't try to hide her laughter. "Nadir, why some matters are meant to be handled by a trained enforcer, others are more delicate."

"I should say, Madame. Do you really think I would treat her in such a fashion?" He was hurt by the way she categorized him.

She only laughed again, but his time she held his hand in hers, and brushed his knuckles with her free one. "Regardless of your manner, this is a subject that would come best from a woman. For if we are indeed correct, only a woman can truly understand the pain and the loss she went through." She saw he was going to object, but she continued. "Empathy is needed and not sympathy, Nadir. For who else will be able to convince her that her innocence does not define her and she is worthy of all that is good and pure if not another woman?"

He was moved by her words. "Do all women know to say such things so beautifully?"

She shook her head. "I don't know about all women, but mothers should."

Nadir corrected her. "Some mothers. Remember Erik's? No, Annie the reason it sounds so loving is because it comes from you. What happened to that brave exterior?" He touched her cheek. "She'll need to feel strong, if she ever hopes to tell Erik or even live with it once he knows."

"Nadir... Never mind. How about I make us some tea?"

She went to move, but he wouldn't release her. "You were going to say something."

"I was curious of something. Did Erik ever tell you about his time with the gypsies?" She treaded lightly.

He started to shrug his shoulders. "I know he was beaten. Are you trying to say he would understand what Christine went through because he suffered a similar circumstance, being held captive?"

She didn't want to lie to him, but she was careful to not reveal her brother's secrets. She wasn't surprised that Erik didn't tell Nadir. He didn't think Erik would ever tell anyone about his rape, except perhaps Christine. "I think they have more in common then they realize. Once Christine sees past her fear, she will know Erik can help her heal. I'll give them the night, and then I'll go to her. Now about that tea?"

"I have a better idea." He went to his jacket and pulled out a bottle from the inside pocket."What do you say if I find us some glasses and start to pour?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul had returned home feeling a bit uneasy when he noticed Phillip was not there. He hobbled over to the parlor and fixed himself a drink. He then elevated his sore leg on top of a few pillows as he played back today's encounter with Christine in his mind.

_How could she want that infectious animal, when she could have had me? She is so far tainted now that she wouldn't even be permissible as my mistress once Josephine and I marry._ He winced in pain. _I don't care how beautiful she still is, I will not infect myself with that monster's leftovers…..No matter how much she begs._

The doors opened and he instantly turned his head to see his fiancée. "Darling, what brings you about?"

She took her gloves off as she came toward the couch. "Did you put a stop to her insanity? Are you certain she will not be spreading any falsehoods against the de Changeys?"

"Why are you so up in arms?" He took another sip. "I told you I would handle it. It's done. She won't utter a word."

"Good. Now about the wedding…" She looked at his leg for the first time."What on earth happened to you?"

"Oh this? Nothing really. I slipped getting out of the carriage is all."

She stated at him, but didn't speak. Finally feeling offended, Raoul spoke out.

"I should say, woman you might at least ask if it hurts."

She looked at him with an expressionless face. "Does it hurt, dear?"

He couldn't look at her when she eyed him in that way. "I'm fine. I could use another drink, though." He placed the glass in front of her face.

"Then call your paid servant." She sat down next to him. "You know I almost thought your injury was a little au revoir present from you former whore."

"Josephine!"

"Tell me Raoul, why would she waste her time on such lies? She is a lady of the theatre, she has obviously moved on. What would she have to gain?"

"Really, Josephine, I would think you know those women will do anything and everything for money, or in her case more acclaim. A scandal is always good for business."

She stood up apparently satisfied with his answer. "So this was an accident, Raoul?" She pointed to his leg.

"I told you it was." He didn't bother hiding his annoyance.

"Then do be careful, love." She kissed his cheek and started for the door. "Accidents tend to always happen in threes. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you before our blessed day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine's heart sank to her chest when she heard her Angel's voice. _No, not yet. He can't see me like this. He'll know something is wrong. _She saw her reflection in the mirror and the sight made her want to scream. "Dear God…."

"Angel, do you need more time?"

"I…. Uh… Erik… Yes! That's exactly right, Angel. I need more time. In fact…. Why don't I meet you at home? I must have lost track of the time."

Erik had wanted to escort Christine home so he could see her face once she saw the surprise he had in store for the night, but he disguised his disappointment and instead took comfort in the fact that she had lost herself in his earlier present. He then grinned and got an even better idea.

"Of course, my dear. Anything you wish."

She sighed in relief. She wasn't about to tell Erik that Raoul had been in her dressing room. That would have lead to more questions. Questions she never wanted to utter the answers to. She had come so far, and in an instant she allowed the Vicomte to throw it all away. Raoul's reappearance had shattered her resolve and brought back the visions of her wicked shame.

However, the instant she heard his response, she knew she had made a mistake. She didn't want him to go, especially when she thought about all the trouble he went through to make it a special night for them. She couldn't risk his feeling casted aside, even for a tub of bubbled water. She ran opening the door, but found the hallway empty. She told herself that it was for the best, when she saw a letter stuck to her door.

_Christine_

"Erik, what did you do?" She pulled the letter from the door and saw it was instructions on how and where to meet him this evening.

_My Christine,_

_Take the boat and follow the map I have attached. I'm sorry you will have to navigate your own way but I trust the tiny bubbles were worth it. Remember to follow the map exactly._

_Soon my love,_

_Your Angel_

She didn't know if she was calming down on her own, or because Erik had provided a mysterious diversion. Whatever the reason, she made haste and got dressed so not to keep him waiting any longer.

The boat was right where the map had indicated. She carefully got inside cursing her weakness. The last thing she needed was to fall into the water having to scream out Erik's name and ruin the night even further.

_If I had only had the courage to not let Raoul get to me as he did, I'd be with Erik right now. He would be steering the boat and I'd be in his arms. Instead I'm in the dark trying to guide myself down a path I've never taken. What does he see in such a weakling?_

She hoped she was reading the map correctly, as the lights were starting to fade the further she got into the lake. After a few turns she saw the house but the map told her to keep on going and to steer it left after she passed the lake entrance. "The lake entrance?" She laughed. Why was Erik's underground lair as warm and inviting to her as sea front cottage or mountain cabin?

She was about to admit defeat and turn back as she saw the lake was heading towards the outside entrance of the Seine. "This can't be right. Erik would never have…" Her eyes caused her mouth to cease speaking when she saw a beautifully decorated table for two right in the center of the Seine.

Nothing else surrounded the table, thus the boat was the only way to gain entry and exit. The stars were shinning so brightly and perfectly fixated on the center table, she swore Erik had called in a favor from the Almightily God to evoke such a vision.

"But how? He would never arrange this without his mask and he knows….." Once again the next sight before her eyes caused her words to run dry. For there was her Angel in all his glory, wearing his stylishly tilted fedora and flawless smile.

His voice echoed off the water. "I admit I was disappointed that you wanted to meet separately, but given the sight that greets me, I trust you are pleased, my lady?"

Her smiled beamed at him when she realized he was without his mask, and only used the fedora to cover the right side of his face in the event anyone saw them. She told herself to eat quickly, so she could free him of his hat and spend the evening looking up to the only man who could ever bring her peace in the mist of chaos.

The boat stopped at Erik's feet, almost as if he planned it that way. Christine didn't think twice if he had, for her man was full of mystery and she wouldn't have it any other way. He extended his gloved hand and helped Christine out of the boat and onto the platform, where he led her to their table. The whole scene was something out of a fantasy. Erik was there leading her to tranquility. The hands she was clutching, were Erik's not Raoul's. She looked down at them over and over again. She wanted to make sure her eyes saw what her mind was processing.

"Darling, I do hope you like beef." He lifted the tray on her plate and Christine's eyes widen.

"Erik, you made beef bourguignon?"

He made a gesture with his hands as if it were nothing. "You said you wanted a fabulous supper. I must confess I think this dish is my second best creation."

Amazed, she asked, "What is the best?"

"My dear Christine, do you really have to ask? Our music, of course."

Her blush was more colorful than the wine he poured. She studied each mannerism and gesture he displayed. _He is nothing like Raoul. The man before me loves me beyond reason. He is my strength as well as my weakness. _She took his hand in hers and squeezed it lovingly. _To even fathom that my Angel's hands could ever remind me of Raoul's coarse and lecherous ones was up surd._

The feel of Christine's affectionate touches and squeezes from her warm hand caused Erik's heart to melt. Throughout supper, when they weren't engaged in conversation, she would look up at him adoringly and he found himself having to pinch his knee to verify he wasn't sleeping. _No, still awake. Yet what other explanation can there be for this remarkable woman to love and want me?"_

While their meal seemed to be full of comfortable silence. The couple's inner thoughts were anything but comfortable.

His eyes saw the engagement ring on her thumb, the exact place he put it when he left her earlier.

_She wears it. She is waiting for me to ask her. She wants me to ask her, she told me so herself. What are you waiting for? Maybe I want to prolong this? Maybe I feel she can do better than me?_

She saw the tender way he would glance over at her and then at the ring. _He is looking at me with such love. Those eyes, these hands. He is who I want. I can't let Raoul ruin this moment for us. Tonight he is going to ask me to be his bride and Christine, you are going to say yes. Then you are going to stop all these foolish fears and be one with him. _

The minute she heard herself say it, she was met with a mix of excitement and panic all at once. This wasn't force or power or control. This was about love. She loved him and she knew Erik would protect her heart and cherish her. There would be no comparisons at all to Raoul. The sooner she allowed this to happen, the sooner she can rid herself from the uneasiness that plagued her.

_I'll ask to go back inside and then I'll kiss him. I'll kiss him and I won't ever stop. I'll get lost in his gentle embrace and Raoul and his awful words and memory will be a million miles away._

_I'll ask her to go inside and once we are warm in front of the fireplace, I'll ask her to be officially mine._

"Erik…"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Would you mind terribly if we go home? I feel a bit chilly and our fireplace sounds delightful right about now."

He could only smile. "I was thinking the exact same thing. How did you do that?"

She played with the brim of his hat. "Perhaps your magical ways are rubbing off on me?" She giggled. _It must be the right thing to do. It's working out perfectly. _

Erik took her hand and led her back onto the boat. He then took over the steering responsibility and saw Christine's relief. "I see you don't mind if I navigate the way."

"Well, ordinary I'd put up a fight, but I couldn't deprive you of such fun." She felt calmer the more they came closer to the lair. She told herself that teasing him was a good sign. _Soon my love. Soon I'll prove to you that I can give you all the love you deserve._

She was so lost in her thoughts of encouragement that she didn't see Erik dock the boat. "Love, are you coming? I don't believe a fire near a wooden boat on the lake would be very effective." He chucked as he felt Christine splash water lightly on his visible cheek.

"You really should write comedies, Angel."

He smiled. "Be careful what you wish for." _I can do this. I can ask her. She is going to say yes. All I have to do is get the ring and ….Oh dear. I'll need to distract her….. Of course, I'll kiss her by the fire._

They entered the house in silence. Erik tried to hide his anxiety by pretending he had only one thought on his mind; lighting the fire. He went straight to the fireplace.

Christine didn't know what to do. Should she pull him into a kiss now, or wait until the fire started? She realized idle hands were of no use to her now.

"Erik, I'll get us some brandy."

He nodded but couldn't really remember what she had said. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he had missed lighting the firewood three times. His lack of precision was alarming, and was thankful Christine did not witness his clumsiness. To his relief the fire began the moment Christine entered with the brandy, which she herself had spilled twice before making it out of the kitchen.

They forced smiles and lifted their glasses in a toast. "To us." Their smiles became real when they realized they each had said the same thing.

He placed the glass down and swallowed hard as he came towards her. _Kiss her you fool, and grab the ring._

_Kiss him and don't stop. _She lost her thoughts as she felt his lips press onto hers. At first she felt at ease and responding was second nature to her. Their lips were finding their own rhythm and she felt completely immersed into his kiss. However, when she felt him start to pull away, she deepened the kiss, pressing herself against him.

The heat that came over Erik was uncontrollable. He wasn't sure what caused such a passionate response from Christine so quickly, but he found his body striving to keep up with hers. His hands began moving up and down her spine.

She felt herself tense up, but ignored her instinct to run. Instead she continued to pull him closer and had yet to break from their kiss. Meanwhile Erik's hands started to move and caress towards her entire body.

_His hands are my hands…..His lips are my lips. _She jerked when she heard Raoul's voice inside her mind. This caused the kiss to break apart and Erik took a much needed moment to compose himself.

"Christine…"

Ignoring her irrational thinking, she wrapped her arms around him once more. "Kiss me, Angel."

Hearing her voice so filled with need, he couldn't see anything else to do but to grant her wish. He kissed her passionately on the lips and then moved to her neck and collarbone. When she wasn't stopping him, he proceeded to apply soft wet kisses onto her chest.

Christine winced, but suppressed another urge to move away. She could feel Erik's desire grow and in an effort to stop hearing Raoul's voice, she screamed Erik's name in his ear.

Erik had to suppress every urge inside him to press Christine up against the wall. He decided to slow his kissing down and concentrate on using his hands to pleasure her. Yet the moment she let his hand press up against her as Raoul had done earlier, she froze. The reaction was noticeable and Erik felt guilty.

"Angel, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I….."

"No! Don't stop!" She was determined to rid herself of Raoul's claims on her. She began kissing him harder all over again, ignoring the warning signs going on inside her.

Erik could only comply to her verbal pleas and this time, when his lips and tongue found her neck, he started to pull her down onto the couch. She could feel herself being pushed down and she began to murmur stop. However, her words were less than whispers and the panting of their bodies was making a much loader sound.

In a state of panic, frenzy, passion and confusion they tumbled down onto the couch and Erik's hat fell off his head, revealing his exposed deformity. It was then that Christine's voice became louder and more commanding.

"Stop! Don't touch me! Get off of me!"

The instant he heard her shout stop, he was on his feet. When he heard her say, don't touch me, he looked at her in confusion, and when she screamed for him to get off of her, he realized his hat had been knocked off his head. It was then that he saw the fire in her eyes had been replaced with fear.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 50 was a tough one to read, wasn't it? Trust me it was 10 times harder for me. Especially, knowing I had this next chapter to follow. I've told a few of you to just breathe and trust me, so I have to take my advice. **** While I am a fluff writer, the plot line is heavy and in order for it to be realistic to the ordeal Christine went through and the self-loathing that has been in our boy for over 35 years, there was no other way. Well, I could have had her be honest 10 chapters ago but no drama means no fluffy reward. ;)**

**Enough of my ranting, I am just trying to appease my guilt. LOL. Thank you for your encouragement and support. Christmas came and went and I still own nothing!**

Justin waited impatiently outside the Giry home. His mind was going a hundred miles a minute. He knew he had to convince Erik that his plan would satisfy everyone's dilemma. It would allow all of them their freedom without having to sink down to the de Chagny level and manhandle justice. He felt confident. He lifted his shoulders higher. He felt assured. He stood straighter. He suddenly felt dizzy and ran to the tree as a means of grasping support for his body.

"Dear Father in heaven, please….Grant me the courage to prove to all of them that I can do this. Allow me the resole to convince Monsieur Dexter that this can once and for all bring honor back to his family." He looked at his pocket watch, wondering when Erik would arrive. "Give me the resistance to not get sick over my shoes…."

"Justin! Justin!" Meg came running to meet him, throwing her arms around his frame. "Who were you talking to?"

He held her for a few minutes longer than necessary and was thankful she didn't pull away. _She always allows me to hold her for as long and as often as I like. She never pulls away first. How I love her. _"Just trying to match your uncle's bravery and stance. I'm afraid if I can't go head to head with him, he'll find my solution ridiculous and eat me for breakfast." He gave a weak smile.

"Oh my sweet, come inside."

"No, Nadir said….."

"He isn't coming, Justin. Uncle Erik told Nadir he would meet you in the Gazebo outside the Opera House in the morning."

He looked crestfallen. "Morning?"

Meg took his hand. "I know, but he had a pressing matter that took precedence."

Justin thought for only a moment and then spoke her name, failing miserably at hiding his disappointment. "Christine, of course."He then looked up at Meg. "Do you think that she will tell him this evening? Meg, that's wonderful!"

She remained somber, shaking her head. He blocked her from walking ahead of him.

"What is it?"

"Nadir said he saw him propose. Uncle Erik finally proposed to his Christine." Now it was her turn to form a weak smile.

"I don't understand. Why aren't you happy for them? I thought you wanted this to happen?"

She sighed. "She hasn't told him, Justin."

He pulled her to him. "Darling, you don't know that. Maybe she is telling him right this minute."

She mumbled into his neck. "No, I can't explain it but I just don't feel right about this." She lifted her head up to look at him. "Something's wrong, I can sense it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The shouting….The never ceasing infernal shouting… Why? What caused such distress? Wait, it's not only shouting but….." _He couldn't exhale. _"Screaming." _He closed his eyes in the hopes that it was one of his self-inflicted hallucinations. _Why would my Angel scream? It's me. Her Erik would never harm her. _

He opened his eyes, as if the very action would scare off the hallucination. True her screams had faded, but her eyes; those chocolate orbs he lived for were piercing back at him. Earlier, her eyes had been a comforting sight. A sight he had grown accustomed to, had relied upon, and even looked forward to seeing. For those very eyes, mere moments ago opened up a world he never dreamed existed for someone like him. However, they told a very different tale now. A darker one. One that unfortunately plagued Erik all too well.

_Fear? She fears me? But why? What did I do? _"Please, Angel do not fear your Erik. Whatever I did I shall never do it again. I am a wretched beast. I never should have allowed my beastly desires to dominate you like that." He meant everything he was saying, but inside a voice seemed to be mocking him.

_Beastly desires? She was provoking you. She wanted it as much as you did. How were her actions last night any different than now? You were trying to calm things down. She was pushing you._

Erik shook his head. _No, I knew the limits…._

_Come off it, Freak. You know why she screamed and pushed you off. She talks a good game, I'll give her that and she is one who likes a challenge but in the end, you are not going to change. Your right side won't heal will it, Freak?_

Erik stayed back and while he was watching Christine's breathing return to normal, his mind raged to defend his love. _She doesn't care about my face. She sees what her heart wants her to see._

_You may go on and try to fool yourself with that garbage, but she can't keep up this lie no matter how beautiful you both want it to be….She thought you were the spawn of Satan, just now. Why? What's different from before when she kissed you on stage?_

Erik stood paralyzed afraid of frightening Christine again and hearing what the voices told him.

_I know what's different. So do you, Freak. Where's your trusted hat? Fell off didn't it? She screamed bloody murder when it fell and she saw your corpse face, didn't she?_

"No! Last night!" His hands shot up to his ears.

_What was she supposed to do, Freak? She's not like Luciana, that selfish, uppity spoiled child. Christine is a good girl. She wouldn't hurt you like that. She'll keep her promise to you, for she owes you her life. She would rather drink the bile the rises up in her mouth every time she has to touch you, than hurt you. This is all your fault._

"Please, stop!" He was on his knees begging his demons to let him be.

_If you weren't such a dirty, old letch and force her to touch you so often you could have saved both of you this scene. You really are a bastard, Freak!_

"I can make this right." He nodded into the air, ignoring Christine's dazed and confused face. "I can make it right, Christine."

He ran to the other room ranting and raving words Christine was not able to make out. Although, even if she could understand him, the words wouldn't have registered with her. She had begun calming down during Erik's insanity, and at first couldn't remember how she got to the couch. Hadn't they been dining outside?

She got up slowly and when she walked to the fireplace she remembered their kiss. She smiled by habit and then she remembered how brazen she had been with him. She could feel her cheeks start to burn. As she recalled their overzealous behavior, she saw Erik's fedora on the floor. And just like that, she remembered. Her hands went up to her mouth.

"I didn't….Please dear God tell me I didn't think my Angel was Raoul?" _His hands will be my hands. His lips will be my lips. _She pushed his cold, callus voice away and concentrated what she had told her Angel. Without even waiting for the answer, she called out his name.

"Angel? Angel, please come back. I didn't mean…." _This never would have happened if I had just told Erik. Why did I think I could do this alone? Why didn't I trust him enough to tell him? What have I done to him?_

Erik returned feeling confident he had found the solution. He was wearing his full face mask. At the sight of him Christine wanted to crawl up and have the earth swallow her whole. Could she have really caused him to regress back so far as to not simply wear a mask around her, but to wear one that covered his entire face, both sides, regardless where the deformity resided?

Guilt consumed her completely. "Angel, forgive me. I beg you, forgive me if you can." She went towards him, but he backed away and raised his hands to stop her from coming closer.

"It's going to be fine now Christine, see? No more face to frighten you. See, you are much calmer knowing that you don't have…..This can be my face from now on. It's no different than before. We can go back to how it was before."

She shook her head violently."Never! I will not allow my problems to interfere with all that we have shared and gone through. You cannot regress back because of me."

"Problems?" _Facing an eternity of my real face before her is the problem she speaks of. What kind of man would I be if I allowed her such torment? _"Christine my actions before were unforgivable. I never mean to force myself…."

"Erik, No! I will not allow you to even suggest that you forced yourself in any way. You would never hurt me." Tears were streaming down her face. "I know that, my Angel. It was all me and my….."

"You feared me. I saw your eyes, Christine. I saw them." He refused to look at her directly. He kept his gaze to the floor.

"It wasn't you I feared. Erik, I love you. I want you to hold me and touch me and I want you to show me yourself. Your whole self and that includes your face. What happened before had nothing to do with you, it was me."

_Sure she loves you, but she blames her display on the fact she can't curb her repulsion. Freak, sometimes love isn't enough to concur all. Show some honor and let her go. Come on if not for her than for yourself._

Erik was silent as he pondered what his demons were telling him. Christine hated that he was silent and once more she hated that this mask covered his entire face, therefore blocking his expressions and not being able to know if she was getting through to him or not.

"Erik, did you hear me? I love you. This wasn't about you. This horrible behavior of mine was me trying to use you to forget a hell I wouldn't imagine on anyone."

_See Freak, she just told you. She wouldn't wish loving you on her worst enemy. Yet, you can't control who you fall in love with, but is love ever really blind? Look at her. She's crying and feels guilty because she can't accept you. She never answered your proposal. She promised nothing. Release her and be done with it. You had a taste of joy. That's more than most freaks get in a lifetime. Now end the fantasy, once and for all._

He finally looked up at her. "I know you love me, and I love you. But….We should love ourselves too, no?"

"I'm not following you, Angel."

"You aren't like the others, Christine. You are a good girl. You would do as you are told, so long as you are the only one that would be compromised or hurt." He began pacing. "In Persia, young girls, virgins were offered to me as a reward for my torture chambers from the Shah. Did you know they each saw my face and begged death before wanting to even accept my fingers on their skin?"

Christine never knew much of anything about his time in Persia. All she could gather was that it was mostly a bleak period full of violence, but it wasn't until that moment that she realized Erik faced the most violence of all.

"Erik…." _I hate myself. I must make this right._ She opened her arms widely and beckoned for him to come to her. "Angel, come to me."

He looked at her in bewilderment. "Now, you even try and prove Luciana wrong?"

"Luciana, Erik?"

"There was a short time in my pitiful youth when I thought I could live a normal life. There was a man who gave great comfort and support to me. A man who could see me as a son. He taught me how to fine tune my masonry skills and gave me a home and hope. And what did I do to repay his kindness? I kill his daughter."

Christine had no idea what Erik was saying. The thought of Erik killing like that was incomprehensible. "Erik, what do you mean?"

"She fancied me." He cried out in mocked humor. "She was a young woman, a child really. We both were so young… She thought I was flawless. A God that covers up his beauty, to not have the world shriek with envy. She pushed and pushed…. I was so young and….It was maddening. To be so close to someone who claims they can love you, but you know they never can."

Christine was thankful for the first time she couldn't see his expression. "Erik, I'm not her."

"Of course not. She was a spoiled little girl who one night demanded her way so adamantly that her father forced me to show her my face."

"F…Forced?" She knew this story wouldn't end well.

"He either hoped she would forget this nonsense about wanting me or maybe she could see past this rotting flesh. Either way I hated him. I wanted to kill him on the spot. For he made me not only become a spectacle, but destroy a fantasy I knew never would come true."

"What happened?"

"I showed her this infection that poisons all around me, and she ran. She ran and fell to her death."

"Angel….." Her arms were opened again and she inched closer to him.

"Is it so much to wish for a woman, who's skin won't crawl at the sight of me?"

"Erik, I love you. You don't need to be afraid with me. I won't run."

"But you screamed."

She was taken aback by his curt reply. "That was not because I didn't want you. That had to do with..."

"Yes your problem. Your problem, Christine. What is this so called problem, eh?" He was losing control.

"I…." _I need to tell him but he's so distant at his moment He's so cold. I don't….._

"Tell me, Christine. What is it? What must you face alone? What do you feel you can't share with me?" He was coming towards her, but his movement was anything but slow or calming.

"Erik, I want to tell you, but..."

"But what? You love me don't you?"

"Yes…."

"Who is it you love, Christine?"

"Erik, you. I told you it's just you."

"Yes, you love me. The problem Christine is that in order to love me, you must also love this!" He whipped his mask in the air and pulled her to him so her face could stare right into his twisted flesh."Do you see it better this time around, Angel?" He released her quickly.

He ignored the fact that she was shaking. "You love me, but you can't bring yourself to accept that you'd have to touch me too. Oh, I know I could say platonic love would be enough and believe me, the fact that you are able to hold me and sleep by my side is nothing short of a miracle. But you see I've tasted you. I've felt it with you and I enjoy making you feel it too. How can I go back to nothing, now that I've sampled all that could be?"

"Erik, why are you speaking this way? You don't have to give up anything. We can have paradise together."

"No, we can't. See, you are too much of an angel to remember the ugliness that faces you and I am too much of a monster to let you forget it."

"Erik, your face, I can look passed it. It isn't you." Her breathing became heavy again. _Tell him, tell him now! _

"But it is me, Christine. It's a part of me; the good, the bad and the ugly."

"If that is all you are, then it's everything I want. Just give me a little time to put into words what happened tonight and why." _Just a little time…._

He wanted to touch her curls one last time, but stayed still. "No, I can't put you through that…..I can't put myself through that." He could no longer stop his eyes from getting misty. "Stay here as long as you wish. I will go."

"No!" She caught onto his arm and refused let go. "This is all my fault. If I had known that you would have tormented yourself in this way because of my inability to tell you about…." Why she didn't just say it, she'll never know. There he was, vulnerable and silently begging her to force him to stay and make him see that despite all the evidence pointing to the contrary, he was wrong. Who was she protecting? Raoul? Never. Herself? Maybe. But from who?

He forced a smile and looked at her with such patience and love. "Remember to go towards that light and shine bright for us all." He kissed her forehead and before he could crumble, he was gone.

Christine felt her insides start to break. She picked up his mask, clutching it with her hands, kissing it while she sobbed sinking to the floor.


	52. Chapter 52

**We got through the toughest one of all. I wanted to give a special thank you to those who have reviewed for the first time, thanks to that last chapter. I am truly humbled. I also want to thank those of you who have been with me since the beginning and reviewed each and every update. I can never tell you how much it means to me.**

**I don't own anything, but there's always next year. ;)**

Madame Giry was standing in the kitchen over the stove, watching the water boil for tea. No one was in the mood for anything much less tea, yet she needed a project to keep from going mad. It had been nearly 24 hours since Erik had arrived at her door mask less, clothes in shambles, mumbling gibberish and practically destroyed her living room furniture. Through exhaustion and the help of a tonic Nadir was able to whip up, Erik had finally fallen into a deep sleep, leaving nothing for her to do but wait until he woke up.

_What could have happened? Was he attacked? No, for where would Christine be? She couldn't have told him, for this is not the reaction he would have had…..Unless he went and found the Vicomte…And what was he saying about his face? He wasn't wearing his mask…_

"Any signs of life?"

The sound of Nadir's voice caused her to jump up. Either that or was it his light touch that tickled her neck. I'm sorry, you startled me is all."

"Forgive me, Annie. I saw you making tea and I thought that maybe Erik had woken up."

She let out a laugh in frustration. "I would think you would be the best person to know when he would wake. After you, you gave him that poison." She knew her words were harsh, but she was angry and there was no one else to blame or seek answers from.

"Annie, you know I had no choice in the matter. The way he was acting, he was liable to hurt you or Meg, or even himself."

"Really Nadir, I should think I know Erik and he would never hurt us."

"True, but the man that came here last night wasn't Erik. I have never seen that look in his eyes, not even in Persia."

Madame Giry brushed it off. "You forget Nadir that I have seen him at his worse, and we were not in danger….. However, I can't say whether or not he would have hurt himself."

Nadir didn't respond. He simply took a seat and bowed his head. "I too wish I knew what happened. I suppose giving him the tonic wasn't the wisest move, but I panicked. The tonic affects everyone differently, and although Erik has a strong tolerance, maybe he wasn't strong enough to combat the drug and was hit with all of its intensity."

She went and rubbed his shoulders as a means to comfort him. "Don't. I am sorry. I just can't imagine what happened. Do you think he would have tried to seek out the Vicomte?"

Nadir shook his head. "That would imply she told him and if that was the case, he wouldn't have left her alone. He would have brought her back here for protection."

"He never would leave without his mask…"

"Perhaps you should go and check in on him? I'll watch the water."

She smiled gratefully. "You can come too."

"No, I'll stay here. When he does wake, he's liable to Punjab lasso me when he remembers I administered the tonic and ask questions later." He gave a light chuckle and to his surprise, she joined in.

"He doesn't like to be powerless. Maybe you should stay hidden for a while." She walked out of the room, hoping to revive her brother. When she knocked on the door, she carefully opened it and saw Meg applying a cool, damp cloth to her uncle's face.

Meg turned her head at the sound of the door creaking open. "He hasn't moved, not once. Even when I attempted to sing to him. I thought he'd make some sort of comment about being a ballerina for a reason." She forced out a laugh.

Her mother stroked her hair."You are not so bad at singing, my dear. I'm afraid there is no telling when he will wake up. Nadir gave him a tonic so he could calm down. When he came here last night…."

"I heard him." She took her mother's hand. "Oh Mama, would could have happened? He was going to propose last night. He left rehearsal with Christine, no? His clothes…..Uncle Erik would be appalled to be seen in such disarray." She then moved unexpectedly. "Do you think Raoul…"

"Sh…..Meg. Nadir and I discussed the very same idea, but how would that explain Christine's absence?"

The mention of her name caused Erik to stir slightly. Both women looked at each other and didn't know whether to hope for him to wake or stay in his slumber. Madame Giry motioned Meg to remain where she was, while she went to the opposite side of the bed and took his hand.

"Erik, can you hear me? Meg and I are here."

He stirred once more. "Chris….tine….Christine." His voice was still course, but seemed to be gaining strength. "She…..She needs…."

"That's right my dear brother, she needs you. So you need to get well and tell us what happened so we can help her." She squeezed his hand. "So we can help you both."

"She's alone. She can't be alone." Suddenly Erik's eyes sprung open. He saw Antoinette and then Meg out of the corner of his eye. He slowly spoke. "Megan."

"I'm right here, Uncle Erik. Oh, please talk to us. Tell us what happened."

His eyes were closed again, as if the memory of last night assaulted him one more time. When he opened his eyes again, tears dripped down his cheeks. Meg could only look at her mother for support. With a single nod from her, she clasped Erik's hand tighter and spoke softly to him.

"Uncle Erik, whatever you wish just ask."

He was trying to find the words, partly because the tonic was having an effect on his motor skills, but the real reason was he couldn't bring himself to reveal just yet the revelations that occurred last night.

"Megan, you must go to her…She is…..Alone and needs someone. I…..Am not…..What she needs."

Meg was confused. "Of course you are what she needs. All she needs is you, Uncle Erik."

"No!" It was as if his voice came back for vengeance with one single syllable. "Please ask me no questions. Just go to her."

Meg was still confused, but her mother answered for her. "She will leave at once." She looked at her daughter and nodded. "This will give you and me some much needed time to talk, no?"

He was silent as he closed his eyes once more, revealing more tears. Meg kissed his forehead and left the room, but not before telling him she loved him.

Madame Giry took the now dried up cloth and damped it again, placing it back on Erik's brow. "Would you like tea?"

He was silent.

"Tea and one biscotti or two?" She smiled knowing his weakness, but when he laid there motionless, it was her turn to shed a few silent tears. "Erik, please talk to me."

He turned over to his side. "Leave me."

She sighed. "Erik, you ransacked my home, caused my daughter and I to be sick with worry all through the night and forced your best friend to put you under some concoction so we could have some semblance of peace. You owe me."

"Nadir? That bastard. This explains why my head feels as if it was trampled by a carriage or two."

She couldn't help but smile. _Insults are good. It means he is slowly coming around to being his old self. _"He was only trying to help."

"Antoinette, I ask that you please leave me alone. I can't look at you knowing that you were right all along. I can't be reminded of how foolish I was. I allowed love to toy with me and worse, she didn't just tease, she devoured. She spit in my face, telling me I got what I wanted."

"You're not making any sense! This must be the effect of the tonic. I will…."

"Damn it, woman! Can't you see?" He turned to face her and sat up. "It's over. Christine and I. She isn't….She can't…..I will not allow her to force feelings she can not possess. Happy? Happy for me to tell you how right you were from the beginning. She isn't strong enough to…."

"Love you?" Madame Giry was about to protest. She knew she had been wrong all those years ago.

"Want me." He wanted to die right then and there. He said it out loud. There was no going back. "She can never want me the way lovers are supposed to want, desire one another. She was willing to try, to go through the motions, but I could see it causing immense pain. Therefore, I released my hold on her."

"Is it that easy?" She stood up and walked to the window. "That is all the great and powerful Erik Dexter has to do? You decide when your hold is released?"

He was losing his patience. "Do not mock me!"

"Do you think that if it were so easy for her to forget you because you have released your hold, wouldn't she have been long over you by now?"

He shook his head. "I won't be back, filling her head with….."

"Is it so easy for you to stay away, now that your all powerful hold has been broken?"

"I would rather stay away then force her to feel desire and I won't allow myself to settle for pretend."

"Erik, I have watched the cat and mouse game between you and Christine Daae since she was a little girl. Your bond towards one another is not man or woman made. You can not so much stay away, as she can. She snaps her fingers and you come running."

"Madame….."

"And it is the same for her. Erik, like it or not you two are bound together and I was wrong. So very wrong to deny you one another."

"You denied us a chance. We took that chance anyway, and as you predicted, we ….I ended up hurt."

"Erik, tell me what happened. There has to be…."

"I beg you, Antoinette please. No more."

She saw his pain and curse herself for adding to it. "I will let you rest, but this conversation is not over."

"You are beyond frustrating. I told you, I tried and she couldn't…. How could any woman?"

"But she does love you; you didn't say she didn't love you. You aren't making sense."

"I refuse to have this conversation. It is beyond embarrassing to have gone this far, and not proper to discuss with my sister."

"I don't see…" She then paused. _Forced her to feel desire? _She placed her hand over her mouth. She had been right after all. Christine was raped by the Vicomte and she obviously preceded her relationship with Erik to the next natural step. Unbeknownst to him, he took her rejection as being appalled by his face.

Erik thought it strange that she stopped in mid sentence and still remain in the room. "You can stay, as long as you promise not to speak. I am going to rest, and then I'm going to kill that Persian."

"Erik?"

He looked up at the ceiling, exasperated. "Have you not had your fun at mocking me?" He then shook his head. "Now what?"

"Was last night the night you revealed your face to Christine?" She waited for his answer.

"What does it matter when I showed her this curse? The end result was the same."

"Answer me, was it last night?"

Running his fingers through his hair, he answered quickly. "No, I showed my face the night of the ball. After I was shot and she nursed my wound." He smiled at the happy memory. If only he could have kept his mask on forever. She did love him, of that he was sure.

"And what happened afterwards?"

He turned his head slowly. "What?"

"After the mask came off, what was her reaction? Did she run away?"

He shook his head, and looked down at the floor.

"Did she scream, or cry out monster or beast?"

He uttered a soft no.

"What did she do then?"

He clutched the sheets in his discomfort. "She kissed me, for a very long time." He could feel himself blush and yanked the sheets off of him, as he sat up.

"Careful, Erik. You may still have some of the drug in you." She brought him a robe. "Now then, what happened after that?"

"Are you mad? These are private moments between Christine and I and I am not going to cast aside her feelings or secrets."

"I'm not asking for the gossip columns, you twit. But it's obvious that you and she experienced a very…..tender moment. I hardly think one can do that out of pity.

"Afterwards I heard her crying." Remembering that experience caused all the hope and joy he felt a moment ago leave his system.

"You think she regretted her actions?"

"Nothing happened that she should have regretted. It was all innocent….practically." He was now mortified.

"Then she accepted your proposal, did she not."

"No….That is she never answered me. She kissed me."

"Erik, do those actions sound like a woman who is repulsed by you?"

"I was wearing my flesh mask when I proposed and later on once my fedora fell off she screamed for me to get off of her." He buried his face in his hands.

"How did your hat come off" She arched her eyebrow. _It appears as if she wanted his touch but felt shame afterwards. Poor Christine._

"Enough!"

She sat done beside him on the bed. "Don't be ashamed or embarrassed. Christine sounds like a woman who very much wanted to be close to you. Yet it is natural to feel or have conflicting feelings."

"I just know if I were handsome like her boy…"

"Erik!"

"Antoinette, as much as it pains me to say it, it's true. She isn't able to love me like that."

"Your self-loathing is truly daunting. Doe she realize how exhausting it is to love you?"

"It isn't self…."

"Erik, do you remember when you first met Giovanni?"

He flinched. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Just answer the question. Do you remember what you wrote me about him?"

Erik didn't see where this was going. He hadn't thought of Giovanni in years and now twice in two days his memory resurfaced. "He was a good man."

"Yes, but that first night."

He stood up. "Where is this going, Antoinette?"

"You told me that you were taken by surprise at his interest in you and the genuine rapport you both seem to have almost instantly yet…."

"I ask you to stop with this unnecessary trip down memory lane, until you tell me of its purpose."

"When he asked you to stay the night and he placed his hand on your shoulders, you….."

"That's enough! If you don't leave, I will."

"You said later that you were naturally on your guard, but you knew he would never really hurt you like your master did. Yet the scars from that experience were still plaguing your mind, that even contact made with another human being, no matter how innocent, could have been mistaken for violence and pain."

He went for his dress slacks and began changing frantically."I am leaving. You are…."

"Erik, wasn't Christine very different when she first came back to Paris?" She sat expressionless on the bed as he fumbled for the door handle.

"What?"

Both you and Meg had said she seemed different. As if the light had been taken out of her. You were determined to bring that light back. Didn't Meg say she reacted very strange to touch?"

Erik was about to ask her again what she was implying but then he thought back to the day in the music room when he revealed himself to her as her Angel of Music. He had to bring her to the mirror and show her reflection to her. The way she reacted when he touched her.

He couldn't speak. _My Christine? My Angel….No! He loved her, he was going to marry….._Then he thought how Raoul tried to hurt Meg. _Why wouldn't he hurt anyone that stood in his way? The de Chagnys don't take no for an answer very well. _ "God, No!"

His knees hit the floor. "She was violated? She was used like some dirty rag and cast aside?" The moment the thought entered his head, he knew he was right. The signs had been there all along and he refused to see them. He of all people. "How could I have not known? The nightmares, the fear of sudden touches, the feeling of being second rate. I….Betrayed her again."

"Betrayed her? Erik, of course you didn't betray her."

She was trying to tell me last night. I wouldn't let her. I was so determined to make it about me…Her attack was my fault! I let her go off with that serpent. I took my guidance away. I….."

He was shaking and sinking lower to the floor. Antoinette took him by the shoulders. "Erik, stop! The only person to blame for what happened was Raoul de Chagny. Not you, my dear brother."

"What she must have gone though… What she must have endured and relived because of me and my….."

"Stop! Erik, Christine loves you and I think she was doing all she could to allow herself the opportunity to feel real love and not be ashamed. You didn't force her to do anything except perhaps spend last night away from you."

"I must go to her. I must beg her forgiveness. I….." He then looked as if he was going to be sick. "What if she is gone?"

"Calm yourself. Meg will keep her safe. You sent her to be with Christine, did you not?"

He nodded. Although grateful for his niece, it was only a constellation prize. "I have to go." He rose to his feet, but nearly tripped. The effects of the tonic were still present.

"You will go to her and all will be made right. Then we will deal with other matters."

"De Chagny! I'll kill him!" He lost his balance again, but Antoinette caught him.

"Yes, well right now you aren't going to anyone. You need to rest and regain your strength."

"But Christine…."

"Will be there when you are ready. Just a few more hours." I'll bring you some liquids so we can help flush out the remains of the tonic. But first you must remain calm and return to bed."

"I can't go back to bed. She needs me. I know what it's like to feel broken and bruised, abandoned and used."

"I know." She helped him back into bed. "First we get you well, so you can help our girl get better, as only her Angel of Music can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine! Christine! Where are you?"

Meg called out her friend's name over and over again all through the tunnels. She used one of the secret passageways that allowed her entrance through the music room. She only stopped calling for Christine when she heard music coming from the room. She saw no one at the piano, and by instinct she looked up and saw a monkey on top of a music box playing.

_A/N: What could the monkey be trying to say? I know many of you wanted it to be Christine to tell Erik, but he still doesn't know a very critical part of Christine's past. Should lead to some very interesting conversations. _


	53. Chapter 53

**Happy New Year! **

**I would like to thank all of you who helped me reach over 500 reviews. I am still blown away. **

**We still have much to accomplish. We must find Christine, reunite her with Erik, provide Mac Daddy fluff, perform the opera, deal with the crap brothers, and what about Justin and Meg? Wait, there's also Madame Giry and her Persian. Yikes…. Enough of my yapping, let's get the story moving. LOL**

Meg walked away slowly from the music box, shaking her head. "Uncle Erik must have had far too much time on his hands." She started to leave, but glanced behind her and got an eerie feeling. She decided safe was better than sorry, so ran through the kitchen stopping at the sight of her friend lying face down on the floor, grasping one of Erik's masks.

"Oh My God! Christine! Christine!" She kneeled down and slowly turned her over. "You're freezing." She saw the fire had long since died out. "Don't panic, Christine. Uncle Erik sent me here to make sure you would be safe. I'm going to do just that. I'll light a fire and then….."

"No….."

"What?" Meg was forced to look around the room as the voice that replied sounded so frail and weak, it could not have belonged to Christine. "Christine, did you speak?"

"Don't light the fire. Leave me. Do not trouble yourself with someone like me. I'm not worthy of his concern or yours."

"I see your mouth moving, but I cannot believe it is you speaking in such a way. "Now you stop your nonsense. The cold has affected your sense of reality. Let me…."

Meg felt her shoulder being tugged. "Please, just leave. I can't bring you down with me." Christine's voice gained strength, but her spirit seemed lost. "Go to him now. He needs you."

Meg shook her head. "First he denies treatment, because he wants you safe and now you do the same for him? Answer me this. I love Justin, but if I am not alive to receive that love, what good will it do him? What good will it do me? You and Erik are older, but know nothing about matters of the heart. Now release my shoulder, for if you do not wish to be warm, I do."

She stood up, but didn't let her eyes leave Christine's lifeless body. She quickly placed the extra wood onto the fireplace and began heating the flue. She next started the fire and rubbed her hands close to the burning wood. "Maybe that will bring some sense back into you."

Meg went back to her friend and saw her shaking. "I'm going to get some blankets from the bedroom upstairs. Do you want any water?"

She closed her eyes and didn't answer her. Meg saw Christine was still holding onto Erik's mask. She thought for a moment, but then dismissed the idea. She couldn't, it would be too cruel. She made her way upstairs and realized that Christine's actions of just giving up were equally cruel. She hurried and gathered up the blankets and then came running back into the room.

"Christine, these will warm you. I can see the fireplace is doing nicely. Now, please lift yourself up from the floor so we may talk."

Silence.

_Fine, you leave me no choice. You have no one to blame, but yourself. _ Meg walked over to Christine and stayed standing. "Why would you be so distraught? Why would Uncle Erik come to my home in complete disarray, destroying Mama's furniture? Why would he….. Unless you. Of course you! You are always causing woe for him. What now? Let me guess he showed you his face and you….Dear Lord that's it, isn't it? He trusted you enough to show you his face and you betrayed him. You turned away. Denied him all you said you would provide."

Christine griped the mask tighter. She saw Meg standing, looking down on her and saw her face form in disgust. "I….. No, it wasn't like that."

"Oh now she speaks with reason. Well, what was it like then, Christine? He pours his heart out to you and you pay him back by refuting him? What did I tell you the very first day we met again on the streets of Paris? I said do not mention his mask. To think I thought you were different. I begged him to give himself to you. I told him you two stood a chance. He may never recover from what you have done. Do you even care?"

Meg watched Christine intently, daring not even to blink. _Come on, Christine. Fight me. Tell me I'm wrong. Slap, me… Anything._

The tears were free flowing now. She slowly sat up, bringing the mask up with her. "You think I give a damn about his mask? Or his face?" She flung the mask across the room. "I hate his mask!" She huffed, trying to regain control of her breathing.

"I never wanted him to wear it. Never! I never wanted him to hide from me all those years ago. It killed me being away from the very being that possessed that voice. I fell in love with the spirit, the voice and then the man. How dare you say, I would willing deny him what I so longed to give since I was no more than a child?"

_There's that fire and light. She's back. Now what really happened? "_Then explain to me why this? Why were you sprawled out on the hard floor giving up and why was Erik nearly out of his wits? Why do you wish for death, when knowing if you leave this life, it would cause him nothing but agony and pain? You might as well kill him yourself."

"Meg, don't you see? My coming back….It was wrong. I have no place here anymore. Raoul saw to it that I would never feel at peace or be able to truly love and give love in return. I was taking….. No, stealing his love, but I do not deserve it. He's everything and he deserves more than me, so much more. A life with me would be settling at best, and I refuse to make Erik pay for the sins which are mine."

"Damn it Christine! Raoul is the one who hurt you. He sought to destroy you, to rob you of your light. He was jealous. His precious title and money could not get him everything. You were not for sale. You wouldn't accept him, because you knew you were made of finer stock. He couldn't accept that.

You say he robbed you of feeling and giving true love? No, my dear. He can only succeed if you let him. You are not to blame for his inferiority. He is nothing more than a gland that preys off innocent humans. He tries to suck the light out of those who shine bright, out for those he knows are far better than he. He knows he doesn't deserve it, so he steals and tries to force his way in. Oh but Christine, mark my words, one day the person he tries to inflict his poison on will poison him instead."

She froze. "You know?"

Meg walked up to her and sank to her knees. "You feel as if you don't deserve love, Christine but you do. You deserve it tenfold and I know you love my uncle. I'm sure of it as I am sure my Name is Megan Giry. I came here to…"

Christine trembled. "How…. How do you know? When? Who?"

"Christine, I knew the night that pig tried to attack me."

"But I…."

"Yes, you covered, but Christine I was almost violated, and I still felt ashamed and disgraced. You told me long ago he hurt you. You told me it was far more than just other women. Then after I was almost attacked, you denied it so adamantly. Don't be ashamed. It could have been me too. I do not look down on you and neither would Erik."

She couldn't look at her. "Does he… Does my Angel know?"

Meg shook her head. "Christine, I know if Erik knew the truth, he would be here with you. He would be trying to comfort you, letting you know that you are not to blame for anything. What that bastard took from you is nothing that can break your soul, your heart and your light."

Christine started to cry again, but this time Meg took her in her arms. "You cry, Christine. You cry and get it all out."

"You can't think I am afraid of his face, do you? I love him, Meg. I love the man, the face, the phantom and the Angel. I love whatever he is and will ever hope to be."

She held her tighter. "I know. I knew you could never fear him. Forgive me, but I had to get you to start talking." She let out a nervous laugh. "I'll tell you what we are going to do. First we cry. Then you and I are going to go away for a while."

"A….Away?" She looked at her puzzled. "But what if…."She shook her head innocently. "I'm foolish. Too late for that. He'll never take me back. When he left here, he was so cold, like ice. I knew what he was saying and yet I could see in his eyes, he was begging me to stop him. If only I had the guts to tell him, to scream and tell him that it was me and not him. I was the imperfection. I was the abomination, not him. Never him."

"Sh…." She hugged her again. "Just cry, sister. Remember, first we must cry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cabin was secluded far into the outskirts of the city. It stood alone, next to a small stream and generous walking paths. There was a fireplace and a small stove, but it didn't appear to have the comforts necessary to make it a permanent living quarter. Christine eyed the four rooms suspiciously.

_Strange, but what it lacks in appearances it seems to make up for in intimacy. _"Meg, how did you of all people ever find such a place?"

"Oh, well you know one wanders…. I mean one sometimes needs a quiet place to think and ….." She dropped her head low. "You do promise that what I tell you is in the strictest of confidence, no?"

"Meg, really. I am hardly able to cast any stones." She continued to eye the rooms, while sitting next to the fireplace. "At least we'll be warm."

"Justin and I….. He owns this…. Well his father does and this cottage used to belong to the caregiver of the grounds. They really are quite marvelous…. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" She fought her blush.

"Oh Christine you can be so prudish. It's perfect alright if you are in love. We are going to be married. I have nothing to be sorry for and no guilt is to be felt." She then thought for a moment. "Promise you won't tell Uncle Erik. He'll have my hide!"

She didn't know if it was the playfulness in Meg's voice, or the vision of Erik's protective nature getting the best of him, but she suddenly started to laugh. She laughed loudly and uncontrollably, causing Meg to burst into giggles as well. It felt familiar. It felt welcomed. It felt natural.

Christine took Meg's hand. "I think sisters are allowed a few secrets."

"It is good to see you smile. As I was saying, the grounds are beautiful. There is even a very pretty church with an open field. We can go exploring after supper."

A few hours later the girls had taken a walk to clear their minds and satisfy their desire to see their surroundings.

"That was fun. I must admit, whenever Justin and I would come here, there was never much time for… Er….Never mind." She giggled.

Christine smiled. She was happy for Meg, but a part of her longed to have that bliss. She was so close to having that with Erik but she let her past destroy any chance of ever hoping to aspire to what Justin and her friend had.

"Meg….."

"Yes, Christine."

"I need to tell you something. Something else about my past with Raoul."

"Christine, you don't have to tell me anymore. It makes no difference to me." She went to move, but Christine stopped her.

"I have to tell you." Her voice was full of conviction and although she sounded strong, she looked as if she were to pass out at any moment. "Meg, it wasn't just because Raoul…violated me. He not only took my innocence and the right that was to be my husband's, but he wasn't….. That is to say he didn't think about….."

She saw her start to shake again. "Christine, don't. You don't have to….."

She couldn't contain herself anymore, but the tears followed suit as she spoke these words to her. "I killed a baby. My baby!"

Meg held her in her arms. There was no need to make her go through that pain, when she already knew the horror she faced. "Christine I know all about that. Justin told me. Justin confirmed that you were…. That Raoul hurt you and he told me how you almost died. Christine once again, you are not to blame. He forced you, you had no choice."

"No, Meg I am to blame. I…I can't even say it out loud. But God knows. He knows and he will seek to punish me."

Meg closed her eyes. _God above, please. I never question your existence but right now, I beseech thee to prove you are just and merciful and take this pain away from her. _She took Christine's face in her hands. "Listen to me, you are not to blame. God knows this, but it won't make a bit of difference if you do not believe it."

"If Erik ever found out…."

"Christine how much do you love him?" She stared at her in defiance.

"Meg, you know I…."

"Answer the question, please. It should be simple."

Christine shook her head. "Simple, no Meg. My love for my Angel is not simple. It is pure as it is passionate. It is reality as it is magical. It is decent and holy, as it is erotic and tempting." She blushed, but continued on. "He is my center, my core and I ache to be near him. How can something so powerful, ever be classified as simple?"

Meg was at odds with wanting to know more of this love as a supportive friend, but then wanting to change the subject as a slightly uncomfortable niece. Instead she carried on with her original purpose. "So you love him, then?"

"I love him."

Meg nodded. "So, why can't you trust him?"

"Trust him? Of course I trust him. You can't feel what we feel and not trust one another. I….." Suddenly Meg's point dawned on her. "Oh Meg! You think I'm doing him a disservice by not telling him. I was trying to protect myself. What if he can't look at me in the same way?"

"You know Uncle Erik showed a lot of trust by showing you his face. Granted, he needs to have more faith in you, as he clearly still lets his self-esteem dominate him, but trust was there.

"I want to believe that so badly." She sighed. "Yet I don't have him with me now, so technically I have nothing more to lose."

"And everything to gain."

She was silent for a moment, but then nodded. "I want to try. Meg, will you help me?"

She grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik made his way home in a fury. He had to get to her. He had to throw himself at her feet and hope that his merciful angel would allow him back into her precious heart. He vowed then and there to never be the cause of her unhappiness and would do anything to be near her. He didn't care what it cost him. Being in her life was worth any sacrifice.

"Whatever it takes, my heart. We have our music, we have each other's arms and I can be the protector you need. I can suppress everything else. I can love you how you wish. Just please say I'm not too late."

He entered his home and called her name. "Christine…Angel!"

"She's not here Uncle Erik."

His eyes did a double take. "Megan? But what are you doing here? Is….Is Christine here?"

"She's gone, uncle."

His mask less face turned white. "Gone?" He could feel his legs start to give out. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Antoinette. "All the time I wasted. She left. She could have gone anywhere. She…."

"Uncle Erik, calm yourself. I know where she is."


	54. Chapter 54

Erik was not in a position to trust his senses. All he could see around him was that there wasn't a trace of Christine anywhere. When his eyes recovered from the reality that she was not there, his mind circled back to what Meg's presence meant and the words she had just spoken.

_I know where she is._

He stared at her for several seconds unsure as to whether he should hug or strangle her. This wasn't a time to tease him. Didn't she know that he was slowly losing his grip on reality? He let out a breath and forced himself to stop shaking on the inside. He could feel his heart race and could only image what direction his body took from such a thunderous pulse rate.

"Uncle Erik? Did you not hear me? I know Christine isn't here but she isn't far and I know where you can find her."

There it was again. He heard Meg's voice again and this time he only focused on a few choice words.

_Christine…Not far….Find her._

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them, he saw himself coming towards his niece and grabbing her by the shoulders. "You listen here, child. This is no time to fool me! If you know where she is then tell me. Does my folly cause you such amusement you wish to prolong my agony?"

Meg's playful smirk had vanished. She looked at him wide eyed and before she knew it, she began shedding light tears. "Please, Uncle Erik do not grieve so. I didn't mean to cause you harm." She placed her hands over both sides of his face. "She is not far and she misses you, as you do her."

The touch of her hands on his cheeks calmed him instantly. He then realized his grip was far too tight. He let go in a panic. "Dearest Megan, I am sorry. I…" He then shook his head. "Maybe there is no need to continue? Look at me. Look at how I frightened you. I…."

"No, Uncle Erik. It was my fault. I should have realized that this topic was one not to tease. It was my fault."

He pulled her into his arms. "I don't understand how you can love me so."

She smiled, and pulled away to see him. "Because I know amazing men when I see them. So does Mama, and so does Christine."

He then stopped his remorse and his frustration and instead pointed his finger at her. "Megan, if you do not tell me where she is this very moment, I will be forced to Punjab lasso you and although it will pain me, you had it coming." He saw her try to suppress a giggle. "What? I mean it! Doesn't this face and my words scare you?"

She stood calmly and shook her head. "Sorry, but you're going to have to better than that."

This time he took her in his arms and shook her playfully. "Megan, do not tempt me, for I will throw you into one of my traps and where will you be then?"

"But then, you won't know where she is. Face it, you are stuck with me."

He laughed in exasperation. "What do I have to do to get her whereabouts out of you?"

She stood in triumph. "You could just say please."

He went towards her but she laughed and hid behind his couch. "Okay, Okay!"

He chuckled as he looked at her standing up. "Where would any of us be without you?"

She paused for a moment. "That's an awfully good question. Luckily, none of you will ever have to find out. Here is the address." She pulled out a piece of note paper from her pocket.

Erik took the address and read it, committing it to memory. "What type of place is this?"

"It's a…..Place I heard about. It's secluded and near a church. Why don't you change and take some provisions. I can saddle up Cesar for you."

He scratched his head. "How would you know of such a secluded place?"

She began pushing him towards his room, eager to change the subject. "Hurry, Uncle Erik. You and Christine have wasted far too much time already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was thankful for the time alone. Meg had gone out to gather some supplies to last a few days. Part of Christine was grateful; she would have a sort of sanctuary for a few more days. An escape from her reality. However when she really thought about it, the only thing she was escaping was the opportunity to set things right with her Angel. Her demons still followed her; in fact they seemed to be present with her now more than ever. For there were no distractions in the cottage. No music to infiltrate her soul. No lines to rehearse. No Erik to soothe her.

She decided to take a walk outside the cottage to get some fresh air and feel the sunlight on her face. Christine loved the feeling of sunshine wash over her. Strange, but all during her stay with Erik, she had gone without such a simple, yet treasured pleasure. She wondered why it never bothered her before. She then saw his face. Not his masked face, but her Angel's true face. A blessing she had been entrusted with. The thought of his smile or his teasing or smirk brought a sense of peace and happiness to her face that no amount of sunlight could ever hope to bring.

"Erik." She said his name almost as if she were saying a prayer. She missed him. She missed everything about him. She even found herself blushing profusely when she thought about his tender touches and kisses. Her eyes became glassy and she thought it best to try and focus on something else at least for the time being.

Her next thoughts were of Meg. How she was in awe of her. She had grown up so much, matured when she wasn't looking. It made her laugh to think that at one point in time Meg had envied her. She shook her head. There was nothing to envy now. Meg was able to make choices and live her life against her own set of principles, while causing no harm to anyone. She had been able to stop Raoul from taking her life away. She fought for her existence. What did Christine do? Christine felt as if every act she made to move forward caused her to retreat back. Her horrors seem to be leaving a path of woe, and not just for her but for the one person whom she has loved ever since she could remember.

Love, what a tiny word for so much meaning. She did love Erik, but was she ready to embark on all sides of love with him? Wasn't it cruel to him to lead him on, to pretend that eventually all would be made right? What if she could never get over her past? Worse, what if Erik couldn't bring himself to want her in such a way anymore? She couldn't even begin to pass off her fears or feelings on the fact that she wasn't married.

While Meg's actions surprised her, she did not condemn her friend. She would prefer to be married, but given her circumstances, how could she ever hope to have that, when she couldn't see herself accepting physical love as it should be. Pretending that marriage would suddenly make it right would be the greatest delusion of all. How could she even think of putting Erik through that?

She looked at the ring that was still on her thumb since Erik had placed it there with his fingers and secured it with his kiss. A beautiful ring it was. A symbol of hope and future blessings. A life with her Angel, a marriage of love and devotion…..Children. All things that seemed much too far from her grasp. She then placed her hand over her dress which covered her scar. The pain and loss of that day came flooding back.

"How can I except Erik to forgive me when I can't even forgive myself?" She sighed. "It's better this way. He deserves so much more and I can't even promise I will ever be ready to give him what he needs and deserves and should have. I must go away." She felt dizzy at the prospect of leaving him all over again, but what choice did she have? He thought she was repulsed by him, but really she was the repulsive one. Even if she did find the courage to tell him, what would it serve? They both would be in a prison and she loved him too much to condemn him to that.

She felt a sudden chill in the air and regretted not bringing her shawl, yet there wasn't much time to pack. She headed back towards the house, but paused when she got to the back door. She heard noises from inside and wanted to compose herself before she saw Meg. She would need to look assured and confident when she told her of her plans to leave. Meg would never support her, but she hoped she would understand. She took a few deep breaths and took her sleeve to dry her eyes. When she opened the door she froze at the sight before her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had been calling her name and looking about the small cabin. When he first laid eyes on the interior he became angry that Meg would bring his Christine to such a place. However he dismissed it as he called hopefully out to her.

When he heard the back door open, he turned around so quickly; he almost thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. When he heard her gasp, he dropped to his knees and called her name.

"Angel, you really are here. I thought that maybe…..Oh Christine, I beg you to forgive me."

The sight of her Angel before her made her forget all she had concluded outside and flung her arms around his neck. She then ripped off his black mask and began peppering his face with kisses. When she finally came up for air, she spoke softly.

"My Angel…..I…..No you have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who….There is so much to say."

Erik shook his head. "No, It is I who must beg your I said before…..I was wrong and selfish and I didn't mean it, Christine." He moved away to look at her face. "I need you and whatever that brings or doesn't bring it doesn't matter to me. You are my world, that's all I know and I can't….." He pulled her to him again, savoring their embrace. "Dear God, I haven't been able to inhale a deep breath until now."

"Angel…."

He placed a finger to her lips. "I made everything about me again, and I hurt you. I never even stopped to realize all the signs that were in front of me. I said I desired physical love, and what is that really?"

She looked at him puzzled. He intern stood them both up and walked her over to the couch near the fireplace. He titled her head up, as he gently sat her down. He kneeled at her feet, and she was about to protest, when he started to speak.

He grasped her hands. "This is physical. The moment before when we were in each other's arms is physical. Sharing my life with you, my music, our voices, Christine that is the greater physical power than anyone could ever hope to achieve. I love you and I would rather have you in my life with these intimacies than be without you."

She stood up slowly. "You know." She couldn't face him. She just began to move frantically around the couch. "How could you know?" She then thought of Justin and Meg. "Who? I can't. I…."

He was on his feet in seconds and took her by the arm. "Please, don't run. I have so much more to say."

"Erik, I can't face you right now. I just want to ….."

"Run and hide and pretend as if it was a long nightmare. In any moment you will be back safe in your own bed, before any of it ever happened." He eyed her lovingly.

She didn't return his gaze, but she nodded.

"Darling, I know what you are feeling. I curse myself that I didn't realize it before. I was the same way. I was bothered by touch, I had nightmares, I thought as if the only thing I would ever feel is dirt and shame."

Acknowledgement made its way into her eyes. _The gypsies. He had been rapped when he was only a child._ She owed him recognition, and so much more. "Erik, I didn't tell you because…"

"Christine, it was you who made me see that I didn't have to feel empty inside or broken. I know you feel ill-used and the pain you must have endured was probably ten times the suffering I went through….."

"Erik, I can't let you diminish your agony to compensate for mine. You were able to move on but I stay trapped. Worse I keep pulling people in to this nightmare. Why you probably are reminded of your demons because of me."

He gently took her by the shoulders. "You make me rise above it all, and not just my time with the gypsies, but my entire life. You give me a purpose, Angel. You cleanse my soul."

She started to tear up at his loving words. "Erik, I am unable to allow myself to move on. I know you did and I tried, but each time I think I can…I'm weak. How can I ask you to deprive yourself of all the wonders and blessings you deserve."

"Who said you are depriving me? Who says you are not all my wonders and blessings?"

She looked away. "I am so ashamed. I don't even know what you know, but Erik there are things that only I know and ….."

"Christine, if you wish to tell me, I am here, ready to listen to anything and everything you have to say. But there isn't a timeline. We have forever."

She fell limp into his arms and he placed them both on the couch. "You still don't believe me that you are worthy of love do you? That despite your tragedy you are a survivor and can rage against the horrors, face them and be triumphant as you take charge of your life again."

In between soft tears she cried, "I'm not Meg."

"Is that what is causing you doubt as well? You feel that because Megan was able to fight off that maggot, that you are to blame? My dear, no one should go through what we did. Yet neither you nor I are to blame for the circumstances. Am I weak? Do you see me as less of a man?"

She caressed his marred cheek and softly told him never.

"Then why are you condemning yourself of being less than a woman? Megan knew she was in danger. It allowed her mind to think and remember what I had taught her. You were with someone you trusted, and loved. You are such a loving person that I think it is impossible for you to see evil in others. You want to see the good."

"I'm foolish."

"No! Good God, what a wonderful way to be. To have such hope and confidence in mankind. Despite everything, you have gone on. You came back to Paris. You trusted me again. You worked so hard to get your voice back. You are now the leading soprano. You see the beauty in me. Do you have any idea how strong you are?"

She was moved by his words, but still silent.

He held her in his arms and once again cursed this dwelling as there was no piano at close range. He knew what she needed. He had been working on a new song, and although it wasn't completely perfect, it would have to do.

"Angel, I've been composing again. You, as always are my inspiration. I think we do very well expressing our feelings in song and since I haven't been able to convince you with my words, maybe my heart and voice can help you see, what I see?"

She didn't make a move in his arms and he decided that being silent was as good as consenting for him to continue.

"Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy  
I...I will lift it for you

Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you  
I...I will break it for you

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved"

He hoped she could hear his vow to her, his promise of eternal love and support. He really didn't have a choice. She was his destiny ever since he heard her sing for the first time. He let her remain in his arms as he continued, hoping she would eventually look up at him.

"Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside  
I...I will be there to find you

Don't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you  
I...I will shine to guide you

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved"

He sighed. _That's all I have my Angel._

She stirred in his arms. She was now a complete mess of sobs; she had been trying to cover up since his first few notes. Her Angel's voice was home; her safe haven and she had been starving for his protection and love.

"My Angel…. My precious. I do not deserve you."

He kissed her forehead. "I am the one who doesn't deserve you, my dear. I meant every word of that song. You are my destiny and as frightening as it sounds, one cannot snuff off one's destiny. I am here for as long as you need me and wish me to be here. If we are to part, it would kill me, make no mistake. However, you will have to leave me. There isn't anything you could do or have done to make me breakaway."

She was speechless. All she could do was hold him tighter as a response. For Erik it was more than enough.

"You have had a distressing day. Why don't I help you to the bed and you can get some needed rest?"

Christine suddenly remembered how the bed may not be such a comfortable idea, considering who may have occupied it last. Ah…. Angel."

Erik realized his mistake. "Christine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. Please, you take the bed and I…."

"No, love it isn't anything like that. I just….I would prefer to stay here, next to you by the fire. Would that be alright?"

He smiled."That would be perfect. Holding you all night is one of my greatest passions."

"Erik….I know I need to tell you everything from my own lips. You have a right to know. I know I'm being foolish but I am frightened. I am frightened that once I say the words out loud, there is no going back. You will know, but then I will too. I will have to accept…."

He caressed her face. "Angel, what is your greatest fear?"

She bit her lip to suppress her cry. "That you will be disgusted as others would."

"Others? I am not an expert on others and what they expect or how they will react, but I'm not like those others you speak of. I'm the man who has been in love with you a million different ways since you were eight years old. I care nothing of what others have to say."

She kissed his lips tenderly. He smiled again at the simple pleasures of what physical love truly means.

"Rest in my arms." She cuddled up closer to him and breathed him in. After a moment, Erik's back started to ache. _Blast this couch._ "Christine, from now on, I will make all the necessary holiday accommodations, alright?"

She couldn't help but giggle. She knew this place was far from her Angel's taste. She then looked up at him. His comment was most endearing to her. She then spoke in his ear.

"Angel?"

"Yes, love?"

"I….I wish to tell you what happened." She then moved her head up so she could look at him in the eye and placed her hand over his heart. "I want to tell you what happened."

_A/N: The song used in this chapter is by the amazing Josh Groban. The title is "You Are Loved."_


	55. Chapter 55

Christine could hear her words echoing around her. Once she let it out, once the words were spoken, there would be no going back. Yes, she would be free but all freedom comes with a price.

"Angel, my heart is burdened."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Unburden your pain to me. Let me bare it with you. You are no longer alone. There is no my pain or your pain, only our pain. Trust me." He let his chin rest on her head to allow easier access to caress his face. "Touch me."

She did. She couldn't resist his plea, and she did it more for her than for him. She needed to feel him. "It's not you, Erik…It's me. What if I am not ready to hear it? I've spent so long suppressing my past. I've covered it up, lied about it, tried to hide and deny it, but as with all secrets, it is only a matter of time before they reveal themselves and when they do….. They come back with a vengeance."

Erik gently moved his fingers back and forth down her arm. "Do you remember when I told you that you were no longer a victim?"

She didn't make a sound, nor did she acknowledge his question.

"Christine, look at me."

Her instant reaction was to run. She knew Erik wanted...deserved full disclosure. She didn't think she could do it but the slightest touch of his hand on her back, drove all thoughts of leaving from her mind. "I'm still a victim, Angel."

"Not once you've confronted your fears head on. No more will you be at its mercy. Your freedom is within grasp."

"You're saying that once I tell you, you'll be able to provide it to me?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"No, darling. You will have claimed it yourself."

She was pensive and unsure. Could she do this? Did she really have it in her? Erik seemed to think so. If he believed in her, shouldn't she? "What if I am not strong enough to get through this? I am not even sure you can save me from this."

"Christine, I will help you, I will support you and I will always love you, but I can't save you. As much as I wish I could and would die trying, the truth is that you are not a child that needs saving. You are woman who must confront and seek her answers, before she can save herself."

"How?" She reminded him of that eight year old girl he found begging her father how she would know once her Angel of Music had come to her.

"You can save yourself by granting forgiveness. Forgiveness is necessary in order to love the one person who deserves your love most of all." He took her hand and placed it over her heart. "You."

"What if you…..What if I…."

Erik brought her close to him. _Maybe this will work. _"You know this may sound silly, but I have been known to say silly things from time to time."

She looked up at him oddly. "Silly isn't a word that I would use to describe you."

"Yes, well… I read romance novels at times and…..Well in this particular story." He looked down to see her expression. "Silly, right?"

She gave a weak smile. "What was the story?"

"A dismal plot, but in the book the couple had a quarrel and when they were reunited to work things out, they agreed to tell each other everything, no matter how hurtful or painful. When one of them feared that what was going to be said or heard would cause the other pain, they would hold on to one another tighter. A symbol, showing that no matter what, nothing would be so terrible they couldn't love one another through or be able to move past."

"They radiated strength from one another?"

"Indeed." He open his arms wide."Shall we try? We are far stronger than any fictional romance couple in a novel."

She spoke her answer by enveloping her body to his. Erik smiled but knew the next part would not be so easy on either one of them.

"You said I trusted Raoul. I did. You said I loved him. I didn' was a childhood friend and when he first came back into my life, I remembered all the sweet memories we shared with my papa. When you disappeared from my life, I felt abandoned and alone. I was so confused and he was there. I didn't think I could remain at the Opera House without you. I knew I would always feel this heavy burden of loss wondering what I did to drive you away." She shook her head. _If only I had known then what loss really was. I would have gladly stayed and tried harder to win your favor back. "_We left the moment I agreed to become his wife. I didn't even have time to say goodbye."

Erik held her tighter. The moment she felt his grasp, she realized that speaking of Raoul in such a way, and revealing her thoughts of abandonment by him, made him feel guilty all over again."Erik, please. I didn't mean…."

"We said to be honest, no matter what cost. I am merely cursing my pride. If I had only…."

"And if Antoinette had been honest with both of us and if I hadn't been so afraid of my deeper feelings for you…. Please, don't. I meant all this to tell you that love was never a part of the equation. Maybe I loved him as a dear friend but I never loved him the way a woman should when she is accepting a man's proposal."

"This isn't about me. My self –loathing shall not take over this discussion."

She held him tighter. "This embrace is out of want, not need. I refuse to have you blame yourself for any part of what I am about to tell you. You can be the cause for the redemption but not the sin."

He held back a tear. "Continue, my Angel."

"Right from the beginning it felt wrong. There were no lessons, no studies, and no dance numbers to rehearse. I felt idle and desperately needed things to occupy my days. Raoul was always away on business or some government affairs. At night, I wanted to spend time with him to learn of what he did and to have him help me get better acquainted with the staff and the proper ways of doing things. But he only wanted to….."

_I'll kill him._ Erik did his best to remain stoic in their embrace. He could not have Christine pause again for his own feelings. "So he showed….. Affection." He wanted to throw up at his choice of words, but he had to make her feel comfortable.

"I'm not sure if affection was the correct word. Perhaps aggressiveness? He would try and I would refuse him. I laughed it off, feeling flattered at his overzealous behavior, but really I didn't want any part of it. Not any. His kisses left me cold and I tried, I really tried to be more receptive, but the more he would push forward, the more I would retreat. He would become so angry and storm out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I thought it was natural. I had heard that men tended to need more….Affection and women must endure it. I never knew anything different that is until my thoughts went to you."

"Me?"

"The very feelings I was afraid of seemed to come flooding back to me almost comparing my fantasies of you with my reality with Raoul." She blushed and was thankful Erik couldn't see her. "It was only when we began courting that I knew why I never felt anything for him, even before his violence. Our kisses….. Our playfulness. The passion it stirs inside me. I had those feelings for you when I thought you were an Angel, and now as a man…. Back then, I was scared of those emotions. With Raoul there was no fear. It was very calm and robotic. Maybe that's another reason why I left with him? When he stopped coming to see me at night, I felt relieved. Even after the rumors circulated that he was with other women. I didn't care. I was grateful I wouldn't have to refuse him and deal with his anger.

The days were long and drawn out. The staff was cold and distant. On the occasion Raoul would be home and in a mood to talk, I approached the subject but he would tell me to not accept any disobedience. I was the lady of the house and they needed to mind me." She shuttered. "They way he would treat them or talk about them as if he were raising cattle. I didn't know how to be authoritative. I was a poor musician's daughter from Sweden. In other circumstance, I could have been the maid or the cook."

Erik saw red. The Vicomte had Christine as his and she willing wore his ring. Instead of being her partner and confidant, he ignored her and insulted her honor by attempting to… He couldn't say it. He then made her a laughing stock as he cheated on her with whores. Erik closed his eyes to suppress his rage.

"One day, Raoul suggested I attend an afternoon soirée and meet other ladies of proper stature. He didn't want my bringing up my theatre friends any longer. These ladies, he said could help me fit in to this new lifestyle. It wasn't until I was to leave in the carriage, that I found out Raoul wouldn't be accompanying me.

Erik, they were vicious and cruel women. The way they treated their staff…..The way they treated others as if they were things, if they were not in their social status. It was so pompous and full of false motives. I couldn't wait to leave. I waited up for Raoul to tell him about my day, only to find him engaged with Phillip. After hours of waiting I retired to bed, but was thirsty. When I went downstairs for a glass of water, I heard them."

"What did you hear, my dear?"

She held him tighter, so tight Erik thought his lungs would break, but didn't dare break the hold.

"They were laughing." She started to cry soft tears. "Laughing about me. Phillip wanted Raoul to end our engagement, and Raoul seemed annoyed that I wasn't like the other theatre girls he had heard about. They thought I was using him. That's when they both made disgusting comments about having their way with me. They even got into a dispute over Philip wanting to show Raoul would a real man would do."

_I will kill each of them slowly. I will take immense pleasure at planning my attack and neither will see it coming. _ He had to snap out of his anger and focus on Christine. He closed his eyes. "What….What happened then?"

She began crying once again. "I panicked. I know I should have run, but I didn't. I didn't think of anything except grabbing a knife and locking my bedroom door. Why, Erik? Why didn't I run away? I could have left .Why did I stay?" Her face was red, and she clung to Erik closer. She was so afraid of what he was thinking.

"Shh…. Angel."

"Wasn't that danger? Why didn't I see the warning signs and flee?"

Erik ran his fingers through her curls. It was a reflex reaction. He found that it calmed him and in that moment, he was relieved that it seemed to have the same effect on her. "Angel, you were scared and the thought of you running away in the middle of the night without anyone to turn to, would not have been sensible. You left and took action by taking the knife and locking your door. You needed time to think."

"It was a warning and I ignored it! I deserved what happened!"

"Christine, No! You were not at fault. Raoul was, not you." He continued to stroke her curls and finally he could hear her breathing return to normal. "You were unhappy, hurt and confused. I think you were just trying to rationalize the situation and still find a way to talk to Raoul..." _Turd stain… "_To see if you both could still be friends and end things gracefully."

Christine didn't respond, but continued her story. "The night it happened…." She paused but then went on. "We had gotten back from supper and we both realized it wasn't going to work. I wanted my freedom and I returned his ring. Suddenly he became enraged, saying that he was the one who would denounce me and end our engagement. He wouldn't be walked out on by a common whore. I couldn't have cared less what any of that would have meant for me and my future. I just wanted to leave. So I agreed that he ended it and passed him on the staircase. Erik, it was as if he was a different person. He started to shout at me and tried to hit me. I ran and he followed. I barely made it up the stairs, when I ran to my room and when he came towards me; I stabbed his hand with the knife I had hidden.

He then threw me to the bed and my head hit the bedpost. That's all I remember. I woke up naked, and tied to the bed. My clothes were gone and…." She was crying so hard, Erik's shirt was wet from her sobs. "It was in that moment that I knew." Her voice was muffled by the tears, but there was no mistaking the words. "I knew I had been raped."

Erik clung to Christine with everything he had. He could feel his insides explode. _He beat her and took her unconscious? My torture chamber is not sufficient enough to provide the proper amount of pain I will bestow on that bastard. I will first soak his undergarments in meat. Then I will find a dog infected with rabies and allow him to gnaw on the Vicomte's genitals until they fall off. Then I will drug him, and strip him down, beat him unconscious and kill him in front of his worthless brother._ Only Christine's touch pulled him out of his plans. He breathed and spoke calmly, counting inside his head.

"My Christine, it's over. The nightmare had ended and you have won." He began to rock her back and forth. "You faced these memories head on. They can no longer define you. I'm here and I will always be here, for as long as you wish it. Christine, I love you."

She pulled away and looked at him. Her face was wet with her tears. "He rapped me over and over again. Erik, I was drugged, and beaten. I was denied washing and I suffered pain below…." She buried her face in her hands.

Erik gently pulled them away. "Never hide your face from me. You are as clean and as pure as the morning dew. There is no shame, Angel."

Her voice was low. "I wished for death. I thought I was dead, until Philip came into the room one day and noticed my stomach was bigger."

Erik wanted nothing more than to go to the de Chagny's estate and finish them both off tonight. _The thought of those two serpents ogling my Christine, violating her dignity in such a way. I can wait until she is asleep and…No. I can't leave her._ She came first, then her revenge.

She looked at him, for he must not have heard what she said. "Erik, I was with child."

He froze. "Child?"

"Phillip ordered an abortion. I…."

Erik cradled her in his arm. "It's alright my Angel. It's alright. You can stop. You don't have to go on. You are not to blame."

"Don't you see Erik? I am. I am to blame. The abortion brought my escape. Yes, it was forced upon me but I...I felt relief. I wanted his seed out of me. I couldn't have had that rapist's child. A reminder of the sin and the shame. I couldn't love that. I wanted it dead!" She was shaking frantically and bordering on hysteria.

"Can you love me now, Angel? Can you love me now that I killed a baby? Knowing that God will seek his wrath upon me for accepting this sin, how can you still love me? Is that what you wanted me to say? I killed my baby! I killed my baby and I felt nothing!"


	56. Chapter 56

**That last one was tough one too, eh? Thank you for all your reviews and to those who have chosen to follow and favor this story. I appreciate your support more than words can say. **

**Please forgive me, as this chapter is a bit longer than most.**

**Wait…. I had to double check…. Yep, I still own nothing!**

"Where are my leads? This is absurd. I let them go for an afternoon; it has now been three days."

Andre was indeed in a frantic state. No one from the Opera House has seen Erik or Christine since the day he publically proposed. Rumors were circling that they had eloped. Meg was doing her best to avoid the inquisition, but the ballet rats were relentless. She realized it was better to skip rehearsal until her uncle and best friend returned. Hence, leaving Andrea with no prima ballerina, no tenor and no leading diva.

"Antoinette, thank goodness you are here." He rushed to Madame Giry's side when she walked into the theatre.

"Andre what is it? You look horribly flustered."

"What is it? May I remind you that for the past three days, I haven't seen your brother, also known as our lead or our leading lady? To make matters worse, Meg has not shown up here today. What is happening to our cast?"

Madame Giry laughed it off. "Andre calm down. Meg is home sick with a cold. I thought it be best to have her rest and not overdo it."

"Sick with a cold? Wonderful...And pray tell, where is your brother and Mademoiselle Daae? Do they too have a cold?"

She pretended to be nonplussed, even thought she worried about her two lost souls. "Andre, I am not my brother's keeper. As far as Christine is concerned, I am sure they are together and will return when they are ready."

He shook his head. "I manage to cast a diva in both parts. What are we to do?"

"Can't you work with the chorus?"

"What do you think I have been doing these past three days when not working with Meg? Besides, your brother made his opera cater to the character of Amita. No Amita, no opera."

Madame Giry thought of a reply quickly. "Mademoiselle Daae has been under the instruction of Erik Dexter since she was a child. I have no doubt she could perform this role tomorrow, if she had to. He has taught her well. As far as Erik is concerned…."

"But I need them to block numbers and the rest of the cast has not been born with Monsieur Dexter's talent nor been taught by him. Our time is precious."

She sighed in frustration. "Fine, use me." _Erik, you better be making things right with Christine. I will make sure I collect for this._

"You?" He almost choked as he spoke.

"Certainly. Am I not suitable enough to block for the role of Amita?"

_Dear God…_ "Uh well I suppose we could use you to block for the others and for the benefit of the lighting staff." He was about to agree when he realized they were one short. "What about our Don Juan?"

"Annie, you left the house so quickly you forgot your shawl. We can't have you catching cold." Nadir walked right into the theatre ignoring Andre and Antoinette's conversation as he spoke. He turned when he noticed both of them were staring at him. "What in the name of Allah are you two looking at?"

Andre grinned. "Let's get him up on the stage. We can forget make-up as I just need to see where the light hits you two as you move."

Madame Giry was pulling Nadir onto the stage. "Annie, what are you doing?"

"Let's just say we are helping out our dear friend until he can return to help us all. Trust me; his debt will be quite large. In the meantime, you better remember to keep you hands to yourself. We are only blocking these characters, not playing them out."

"That's the understatement of the year. He knew he would regret this, but motioned for her to lead on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I love you?" Did he misunderstand her words? Did she really think that after all they had been to one another he could ever stop loving her?

"You ask me if I still love you." He laughed in disbelief. "Angel, I will love you until I release the very last breath from my body. Do you have any idea how I love you? I loved you when there was no hope you would ever return my love. I loved you when you went away. I loved you when you came back. Most of all, I love you for remaining right in here." He placed his hand over his heart.

"When you curse at yourself and ask if I still love you, stop and think about your actions. You are not the only one who hurts when you ask such a question. You hurt me deeply when you question the love I carry for you within me. This love is unconditional, undeniable and unbreakable. It pains me to have to reaffirm my feelings to you over doubt. Christine, I am yours and I always will be. No matter what you do or say or act or feel, my heart goes on for you." He turned away to wipe the tears that were shedding from his eyes.

"Erik!" She ran to him, and turned him around. "I'm sorry. I love you… I know you love me. How could I fail to know?"

"Then why Christine? Why do you torment yourself so? You were afraid. You were alone and yes, you didn't want to think about carrying that bastard's child, but the child was half yours. Half full of beauty and light. A baby isn't to blame for the sins of its father or mother. It is here to be cherished and you would never have abandoned that child."

"Erik, how can you be so sure?"

"You feel shame and remorse now, don't you?"

She trembled but remained silent.

"You have been hurt so terribly, and I know what happened was hard, but do not let it succeed in making you hard, my dear. You are still warm, and compassionate and loving, despite everything."

She shook her head in disbelief. "But I….."

"You are good." He moved to stand close beside her and touched her hand. He brought it to his chest. "You have a heart bigger than France. You would have seen past the horror and looked at the innocent eyes of that child. A child who would have had a voice just like yours."

"Angel, how can you be so sure? Answer me."

"Because I know your heart. You are not someone that judges from the outside. You are not….." He caught his breath as he thought of the woman he refused to let his thoughts trail back to. He then looked up at his Angel and spoke with conviction. "You are not Madeline."

Christie wanted to fall on her knees and beg Erik's forgiveness. _Madeline…. His mother. The woman who wanted him dead the moment she bore him. The woman who condemned him to misery not for a mortal sin, but for the wickedness of his face._ She went to feel his face and brought it to hers as she spoke.

"Angel, forgiven me. I never meant to …..I never would condemn anyone to the loveless childhood you had. I…. I couldn't have been like her, could I? No! It wasn't your fault that your face was different."

"As it wouldn't have been this child's fault who fathered her."

She brought him close to her and he secured his arms around her protectively. They were so close, that neither knew where one ended and the other began. "I want to believe you, but when it was over, I only felt….."

"Normal. Were you given a drug?"

She stopped and thought for a moment."Yes….. Fawn said my fever was…I had an infection and she had to take the baby out of me through a….."

"Cesarean."

"How did you know?"

"The gypsies provide a very well rounded education. The drug brought on a fever?"

She nodded, as she tried to understand how he knew all of this. "It was supposed to help me rest and forget about the pain and…."

"And what my love?" He held her steady.

"The loss." She brought her hands to her mouth. "Erik…"

"I know. I know. He gently took her hand and kissed her palms. "It was a terrible experience and the pain, the loss and the shame was worse than feeling nothing."

"All this time…..No, what am I saying? I still could never have had the child. I never would have come back to Paris. I never would have found you again."

"Why not? I told you we would have found one another some way. If a non-deformed face would still have brought us together, then so would your child."

"Angel, to ask you to care for another man's child….."

"Don't you see, it never would have been that to me. It would have been your child. Anything that is a part of you is not only worthy of love but it is a part of me too."

"Erik, I love you." She fell into him, and he carried her back down to the proactive roar of the fire.

"I love you too."He looked her without blinking for a few minutes and Christine questioned his gaze.

"What is it?"

"I …Forgive me. I know you should rest, but I can't help but wonder what happened after….. After you were well enough to leave. You didn't come straight to Paris did you?"

She shook her head. "No." She sighed "I…."

"Wait, Angel. I'm sorry No more needs to be said tonight. I…."

She caressed his check. "Erik, it's alright. You should know. I've kept you in the dark long enough. When I realized that Justin had saved my life….."

"Justin? Megan's Justin? Saved your life?"

Christine felt her heart stop. "You never were told. Please Angel, you have to understand when I realized who he was I swore him to secrecy, as I wanted to tell you myself but then…" She saw the hurt in his eyes. "I know you owe me nothing, but if you would allow me a moment to explain. This wasn't meant to be a betrayal. I did not choose Justin as a confidant over you."

For the first time, Erik's face was expressionless. Inside he wanted to physically harm himself when he realized that once again, his pride not only caused Christine pain, but he wasn't there to protect her. "I know." His voice was but a whisper for fear he would lose control. "I caused this nightmare and I couldn't help free you from it."

"What?" She sat up and placed her hands dominantly on his shoulders. "What are you saying? Are you getting lost in those voices again, because they need to shut up and be gone!"

He did a double take. "Angel it is my fault. I was the one who…."

"You were the one loving me and supporting me all night long. If I am ever able to accept and move on from the rape it will be because of you my Angel. My precious…. My everything."

"How did he help you?"

She realized she would have to tell Erik who his family was. "This may be more difficult than I planned. "Erik, Phillip and Raoul had a cousin. One night while I was locked up in their estate, he must have saw or heard something to suspect that something wasn't right. He followed Raoul and me to the marsh to find the woman who would do the…..Abortion. That cousin was Justin."

"He's Chagny's blood?" He them remembered the night he was shot. How he heard that Justin went with Phillip in his carriage. "He's with Megan? Does she..."

"Angel, yes Meg knows. Please, listen and breath."

He felt awful. _Christine should not be comforting me. How is it that we each are able to find strength in the other? _He steadied himself. "Go on."

"There were complications. Due to my inflection, if she had gone through it naturally I would have died. Raoul left the moment Justin came in. That selfless boy had to react quickly. His actions saved my life."

Erik bowed his head in guilt. "I will forever be in his debt."

"I never saw him again until Meg brought him to meet you. That's why I….

"Fainted." He looked at her. It all was making sense now.

She nodded. "Please, he is good and I know he loves Meg. They wish to marry…."

He put his hand up. "Christine, who am I to stop two people who want to be together find their happiness? Now can we bring the focus back to you? What happened once you were able to leave?" He placed his arm over his knee and every once in awhile he would bring his index finger to his lips.

"Fawn, was very kind. She took care and tried to help me see, what you are trying to do now. I was given a bit of money and then went out on my own." She looked into the air. "On my own, with nowhere to go and no one to call on or turn to." She bit her lip. "Erik, I was cold and hungry. The money ran out quickly and I had such little skills. Even if someone wanted to give me a chance, they saw I was poor and were afraid as if it were contagious. Everyone stayed far away. Except the disgusting honorable males. They were always trying to….."

"Christine…."

"No, nothing like that. The authorities were very well circulated. This caused me to think. Prisons were warm and they fed their prisoners. I decided to steel something, anything and get caught."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You my dear, steal?"

She smacked him on the knee. "I wanted to get caught."

"You would have regardless."

"Oh! Stop! Are you telling this story?" She couldn't stop herself from laughing. She was laughing and her Angel made it possible. "I needed that."

"So did I." He squeezed her hand. "So who did you steal from?"

Her name was Madame Rose Valerius. But I will always remember her as Mama Valerius."

Erik was intrigued. Christine smiled and continued. "There she was walking out of her carriage. She looked very important and I thought, all I needed to do was touch her arm and I would be taken in.

He smiled. "But that's not what happened?"

"Hush." She sighed. "No, I took her arm and she thought I was welcoming her. As if I knew her and she was at a disadvantage. She hugged me to reduce her embarrassment. I took her mink stole from her shoulders in a panic and ran."

"And then?"

"I was caught."She grinned. "See, I wanted that to happen."

"Go on."

The authorities brought me to her and said they retrieved her mink. She said that there was a mistake. For I hadn't stolen her mink, she had given it to me."

Erik's mouth was gapping open. "Really?"

She nodded. "She refused to press charges and gave me her mink. She then waited for the authorizes to take their leave and turned to face me. How she knew I would stay put is beyond me. She said I was going to have to work off that mink, by reading to her during the afternoons, starting today."

"You went home with her?"

"She was so kind hearted and good. I was withdrawn and very shy, but after a few weeks, I couldn't resist the music."

"Music? Did she play?"

"Her grandson did and it was one of our earlier pieces. The first song you taught after we had passed the scales. I smiled humming along. I even hummed parts he hadn't gotten to yet. It was as it you were there in some small way."

He went to hold her but hesitated, afraid he was being too forward all of a sudden. She saw his fear and she pulled him near her. "Don't be afraid. I need your touch as much as you need mine."

He embraced her warmly. "When did you leave her?"

"One day I was under a deep melancholy, more than usual. She had asked is it had to do with the fact that her grandson hadn't been playing the piano anymore. Seems he had lost his passion for it."

Erik was confused. "How can anyone lose their passion for music? It must have never existed."

"I told her the music reminded me of my teacher. The only friend I ever really knew and how I missed him. She told me to go and find you."

Erik didn't understand. "Just like that?"

"I told her that….Well I never told her everything. I never said you may not have been real. I just said you were my Angel of Music. She said Angels are always seeking to be found. You just have to know where to look. She arranged for my travel to Paris and got me set up in that small apartment, you were so found of." She blushed.

"My Christine, where is your Mama Valerius now? Would you like me to send for her?"

"She died, Angel."

Erik couldn't explain it but he suddenly felt heartbroken, even though he had never met her. "How?"

She shook her head. "I learned of her passing shortly after I arrived in Paris. I don't know of the causes. The next day, I went for a walk and met Meg again… And you."

"How do you feel?" He wasn't sure what she would say.

"It's strange. I feel so many things but I don't feel afraid." Her eyes searched his. "Erik, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I know I want you with me when it does.

He took her hand in his. "And here I shall be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The next morning Christine woke to the smell of coffee, and the cracking of a newly made fire. As she opened her eyes she smiled at the thought of Erik's name from her lips. She then sat up and called for him again, worried when she did not see him near.

"Love, I'm right here."He handed her a cup of coffee. "I didn't want to be too far away from the stove. I think it's been here since the French Revolution."

"Erik, this place is not that bad."

"Humph. I will have a stern taking with that boy, prince or no prince. To think he brought Megan to a place like this."

She almost spit her coffee out. "Uh…. What did you say?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't know? Come now."

"Erik, don't be angry. They are in love and…."

"So are we. Yet we have practiced restraint."

She blushed. "Yes, but…..We have had circumstances, I wouldn't wish upon anyone."

"I know it shouldn't be my concern, but as Megan has no father, I feel I should know his intentions, upfront."

"She does have a father, my dear. He's the kindest and best of men." She kissed him sweetly.

They lingered a little longer towards one another, until Erik spoke. "Now then, I need you to get ready, for we are going home."

_Home. _She smiled. Did she really think of leaving just the other day? The thought of never seeing her Angel again, was incomprehensible. She loved him much too much. "What is that?"

"Oh this? It's a new dress. I took the liberty of arranging a few provisions. Would you delight me in wearing this?"

She went to hold the dress up in the light. "Angel, it's magnificent."

"I knew green would be your color. Just plain white doesn't do anyone any justice at all."

"When did you find time to shop?"

"I didn't. I made it."

She stared at him in amazement. "Will I ever discover what you can't do?"

"Yes, but only after you have studied me long enough to be sure. It could take years."

She grinned. "50 or 60 at least."

He made a face. "60? I'm not sure you would wish to see me in 60 years, my dear. Especially if I had to spend one more night on that couch. My back feels as if I'm 100."

"Give or take a few years, Erik." She waited for his response and laughed as she saw his face.

"I see. May I remind you that classics never die. Well then, I'll just tend to the horse if you are sure he is nice and gentle." He pretended to walk away offended.

Christine came running after him throwing her arms around his neck. "Have I ever told you I am a classic affectionate?"

"Indeed." He kissed her and it felt as he did when they shared their first kiss. After a few moments he wisely moved to the door. I'll pack up Cesar. One hour my Angel."

A few moments later, he thought of all that had happened. "This is right. I know it to be true. Everything is arranged. Now if I can keep my nerve." The horse made a sound. "What is it my boy?"

Cesar just nestled to his side. "Is this for celebration or commiserating?" As he looked up he saw Christine grace him with the green and white lace dress he designed, stitched and sewed for her. "Angel, you are a vision."

Cesar must have agreed for he uttered an approving sound. "Oh you like her, do you? See, another suitor."

Christine gently stroked Cesar's face. "I've missed you too." She then turned to Erik. "I've never felt so beautiful."

"Well you should feel beautiful every day. You are an Angel after all." He gestured for her to come near. "We ride."

"How long before we arrive home on horseback?"

"Well I'm not sure as we will make two stops along the way." He lifted her up.

"Two stops? Where?"

"The first is only moments away, and depending how things go there, we shall see about stop number two."He motioned for Cesar to go and they were off.

Christine's curiosity was peaked at a new level. "Erik, why won't you tell me?"

"Because we are already here." He motioned for the horse to stop and he jumped off, extending his hand to help Christine. "You and Megan, really have no idea about your surroundings."

"I don't understand, why are we here by the cemetery?"

"Because it is not cemetery. The church owns this land and it is a clearing with a very lovely brook down below. It's the perfect place."

"For what, Angel?"

"To say goodbye to our child, my dear."


	57. Chapter 57

**Thank you once again for the reviews and support. I smile whenever I read them. **

**While I have enjoyed dedicating whole chapters to our super couple, we must remember that I have to bring others back into the story…..Yes, I mean dumb and dumber. Let's hold on to our hats, as we take flight for Act 3, if you will. ;)**

**You know having to repeatedly say I own nothing, really is a depressing experience. ;)**

Every since the de Chagny brothers returned from their audience with the King, Phillip was irritable and on edge. Raoul had been denied a face to face meeting, and was asked to wait in the parlor. When Phillip exited the King's chambers, all he did was snatch his hat and coat from the servant and ordered Raoul to follow. He never spoke a word of what had transpired. Instead he lashed out orders and insults to his brother. After a full week of walking on egg shells, Raoul had just about enough.

"Damn it, Phillip what has happened to cause you to be so unbearable? I realize you were offended when the King denied us both an audience but I have managed to move passed it. I appreciate your concern on my behalf, but…."

"Shut up, you pompous, idiotic weakling! Do you really think my foul mood is due to your lack of acceptance?" He laughed, but there was no good humor to the sound. "I have been biting my tongue, trying to figure out how I am supposed to deal with these latest findings, as it is once again due to your bumbling antics."

Raoul tried to release the pressure that his collar was suddenly providing him. "I don't understand."

Phillip scoffed. "What a surprise, my brother doesn't understand! Your very presence is tarnish on mine."

Raoul swallowed hard. "Brother I have no idea what I did to cause you such disproval. Whatever it is I am sure we can remedy."

"We? No Raoul there is no we anymore. Thanks to our wimp of a cousin who decided to choose love over the throne, the King has deemed it best to denounce our succession….. MY succession." He slammed his fist on the desk, mocking the King's voice as he said, "As my own son is no longer a candidate for his rightful place in this monarchy, I will not shame him by having his cousins supersede him. Especially when one has been in violation with the law." His eyes glared at Raoul. The night of the ball came back to haunt them, despite Phillip's ability to wipe it away. "The succession line remains within the immediate Rushing family."

Raoul could not believe his ears. "Can he do that?"

"He did it. He is King, you fool."

Raoul shrugged his shoulders. "I realize this is a blow, but Justin has two older brothers, the chances of the throne falling….."

Raoul could not finish his sentence, as Phillip's hands to his throat prevented him from speaking. "You are the very reason I am without lineage. If you had been a man and dealt with Justin properly, but no what did you do? Oh yes, you try and fail at having a poke at his street trash."

"Phil..ip…..You're…Choking ….Me."

Phillip let the pressure of his hands remain a few seconds longer before releasing Raoul and pushing him towards the wall. "I despise your weakness and your inability to carry things through. Do I need to remind you that we had plans, very specific plans, dear brother? With Justin out of the way, we could have taken those two imbecile siblings and then I would be the next in line. But no. You had to prove your manhood by getting bitched slapped by that Giry garbage."

"Phillip I told you, she wanted me. She was scared when she realized Justin and I were cousins. She was afraid of her whorish ways being discovered."

"Damn that woman and her entire family! I warned her mother to stay out of family affairs."

Raoul needed some way to get back into Phillip's good graces and he needed it quickly. "Philip I know you are upset, but the King is acting as a dimwitted father, not as a ruler. We could petition the counsel and have him declared incompetent."

Phillip went to hit him, but pulled away. "I told you we are finished. I will handle matters of the court from now on, without you. You just get yourself married. Need I remind you that Josephine's dowry is needed for our family name to continue to prosper. I will not have you botch this up, Raoul. If you two are not married in two week's time, I am going to arrange a very long sea voyage for yourself. One that has no end date in sight."

Raoul shook as he spoke. "I….Will marry. I will see Josephine today and tell her my love refuses me to wait another moment."

Phillip laughed for real this time. "You really are a pathetic actor, Raoul. Just do whatever you have to, but marry that bitch or I will put you out to sea and I don't mean on our country's naval fleet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine looked at the clearing and shook her head in fear. She turned and saw Erik watching her with his endless patience.

"Angel, I don't think I can do that. I am not ready." She turned away.

Erik placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered softly. "You can do anything, my dear. You have no chains or memories binding you. The baby is the only person now who requires your closure. Once you have said goodbye, you will truly be free."

She turned her head slightly to speak to him but closed her eyes. "I am not sure I want to be free and forget…I know it sounds up surd, if I let go then she is gone. I know I said I felt nothing, but that was a lie. I was not myself after the drugs and the shame. I realize that I associated the child with Raoul, but in the cottage….."

He just brought his hands from behind her waist to hold her, not saying a word.

"She could have been ours." She opened her eyes. "Dear God, I am crazy. First I can't even bring myself to accept the baby and now I can't bear to have her gone."

"No, Christine. Do not do this as a means of having her be gone. It is an act to bring both of you at peace."

"I don't know."

He then cupped her chin and looked at her, until she could no longer avoid his gaze. "When you think of the baby…..Our baby, you will then think of her as the reason that allowed you to forgive yourself and start anew."

She shook her head. "No, Erik! I couldn't… To only see my child as a vessel to allow me to move forward….To use her death in such a way…..That would be the greatest sin of all. I lost a part of myself that day and that part must be remembered and cherished for all that she could have been. If I am to say goodbye, it is for her and her alone."

He smiled. "I think you are ready, my dear." He moved her closer to the clearing and stopped by the brook. "This is rather pretty, no? Why don't I allow you a moment. There is a matter I must see to." He saw her begin to protest, but he took her hand quickly and massaged her palm. "I won't be far and will return soon. I need to say goodbye too, remember?"

She nodded as her eyes filled up with tears. "Erik, do you know how much I love you?"

He blushed, or at least she though he was blushing. He had insisted on wearing his mask and although she disapproved, she knew that when they were outside, there really wasn't much choice in the matter. "Yes, but feel free to say it as many times as you wish until you are truly satisfied that I am aware." He chuckled and then was gone, leaving her to do what she must.

When Erik reached Cesar, the horse came to his master, almost as if he was offering his approval."What do you think, my boy? Do I push fate, or leave well enough alone?" He looked up to where he had left Christine and took a deep breath. "Wish me luck." He patted Cesar one last time and then went in the direction of the church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine stood looking out over the water for a long time. Her hand protectively went to her stomach and her scar.

"I am not sure I know what to say. You have been with me on this journey for so long and I…." She moved her hand gently over the scar as she spoke. "For so long I never wanted anyone to know about you. I had a million reasons, a million excuses but the fact remains that you were a part of me. I remember in those moments of haziness, wanting to protect you when I was in the de Chagny's estate. I swear to you, I didn't want any harm done to you."

She then spoke the next part as if it was her child asking her the question of what had happened to change all that. Why was she cast aside? "I was filled with so much confusion. I wanted to forget all that happened but in forgetting my attack, I would have forgotten you too. You can't have one without the other. Whether I was Christine Daae, starting anew or a victim of violence who murdered her baby…. Oh sweetheart in spite of all my sins, you were the one who paid the price. When I look and see what might have been….."

She glanced back up and saw Cesar, but his master was not in sight. She wasn't worried, for Erik would always be close at hand. "He is my salvation. If only you had known him. He is the most beautiful man alive and while he tells you how lucky he is to have me, I know the truth. I do not deserve him but I have him and I won't let him go, as I let you go."

She could swear she heard a small voice wrestling through the sudden light breeze. She answered it again. You are so brave and loving. Even after all this time you do not hold my silence against me. I know now that if I were able to make a choice, I would have you in my arms and not as an imprint on my body. How I wish I had been stronger.

Yet maybe, you knew more than all of us? Maybe you found your purpose in the afterlife? God must have chosen you as his special angel and look down to help your mother, who so desperately needs help." She laughed. "Maybe God has forgiven me? He sent me two angels. I take some comfort in the fact that you will know your grandparents. They are special people, who would love to care for you and take you in. Together, they were invincible. I think they miss being parents." She held onto her scar as she spoke.

"I know I have no right to ask forgiveness, but I do. I ask you to forgive me for not having the strength to acknowledge you sooner and embrace your life, no matter how short lived. You deserved so much more and I did….I do love you. I know that one must forgive one's self, before they can ask others to forgive them. I am trying. I know I can and with my Angel's help I ….." She tried to steady her breathing. "Please forgive me, my love. I promise you, I do remember you and I will never forget you again. I do not know if God will grant me to courage and strength to follow the path of maternity again but know that if I am never to carry another child, I will go to my grave knowing I was a mother once and she was a scared gift. You are irreplaceable, my love."

She heard soft tears coming from behind her and a warm embrace circle her soul. She clung to Erik tightly as she leaned into him. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to be amazed by you once more." He placed his hand over hers, where she was touching her scar and he moved it in a circle pattern. "I wish I could have known you, little one. I promise you will never be forgotten or without a father."

Christine closed her eyes and her head rested on her love's shoulders. "Thank you, Erik."

He kissed her curls in reply. He then noticed her ring on her thumb and in one sudden move; he had it in his palm, unnoticed by her.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"A few days ago I asked you to be mine in front of an entire Opera House. I care nothing of what others say or speculate. I know I am asking a lot in regards to what our lives may be like, but I have never been more sure of where I belong and whom I belong to."

He turned her sideways to face her and kissed her hand. "I love you, my Christine and I know I am not worthy of you but here in front of God, our child and you, I am asking to allow me to prove and earn my worth by…" He dropped down on one knee, holding the ring with his right two fingers. "Sharing your life as my wife. Will you marry me?"

Christine was all emotion, she noticed then how the ring she clung to on her thumb had magically been placed before her. Her Angel declared his love once more, only this time knowing everything with no secrets threatening to come between them. Her eyes could not contain her happiness, as she shed new tears.

"My Angel, I am yours. Yes! Yes!"

He looked at her as if he had heard her incorrectly. He was almost expecting a no. Once he realized what she said, how she would take him deformity and all, he laughed. He laughed and it was full and boisterous and wonderful. He slid the ring where it belonged on her hand and then jumped to his feet, so he could pick her up and twirl her around the clearing. They laughed when he finally put her down, bringing his lips to meet hers.

As they were lost in one another's breaths, Erik realized he still had one more question to ask. One that would ultimately decide whether or not his plans had been a success or in vain. Not wanting to break apart, but seeing no other alternative, he tenderly distanced himself from their passion and let a light kiss ease the separation. He then coughed to find his voice, while Christine blushed with excitement.

"There is one more question, darling I must ask."

"Erik, ask me. Do not be afraid. Ask and it shall be granted."

He pulled out a small brown box and the instant she saw it her mouth gaped open. "How did you…."

"When you said you left the Opera House in haste, without saying goodbye to Antoinette you meant it." He laughed nervously. "When you came to the Opera House as a child, Antoinette kept these in safe keeping for you." He opened the box and revealed two wedding bands.

"Mama and Papa's rings!"

He nodded. "After you left, she tried to locate you, but…..Well, after some time I took them."He bowed his face. "Remember, I loved you even when I never saw any hope of you loving me."

She cradled his face and brought her lips to his. "Angel, I would treasure our wearing these rings once we wed."

Erik's heart was in his throat. "I do not assume I am worthy to wear Guatave's ring but I hope to strive for it every day as your husband, Angel."

She kept her hand on his face and her eyes on his, nodding. She then went to remove his mask, but he shook his head. "Not yet my dear. For you see, the priest inside is expecting our arrival and we should not keep him waiting."

Her eyes widen. "Here? Now?"

He held his breath as he waited for her answer, while he extend his hand to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are a beast! I am shocked I ever considered your offer of friendship, let alone courtship!"

Madame Giry walked into her home, taking off her coat and hat, while Nadir followed behind, closing the door.

"Me?! It was in the script to kiss! First I am yelled at by that buffoon of a director for not feeling the movements as we waltzed over the stage and then when I try and respect the craft, you hit me."

"Respect the craft? Don't make me laugh, you are beastly and vile and I can't believe the only way you can succeed in having a woman kiss you is to take them by surprise or manipulate your lips on to theirs."

"I don't recall at the time you objecting and as for today, it was in the script. I was only doing what you pay hundreds of others every night."

"You took advantage of the situation. You sir, are no gentleman."

"And you are no lady!"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? What was that endless traipsing about on stage, and the way you leaned your body in and out and how you pressed against me? Was that necessary? I am not made of stone."

"That was part of the blocking. It was in…"

"In the script?" He had caught her with her very own words.

Flustered she had to get him to leave. "I want you out!"

"Fine! I see no need to protect you. Ha! A wolf needs more protection."

"I'll say, as you are apparently the wolf!"

Before Nadir could retaliate, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, on my way out!" He opened the door in a furry and the messenger grimaced in fear.

"I….I have a letter for Monsieur Khan."

He calmed instantly."I am Monsieur Khan." _Who would know of my whereabouts here? _Nadir took the letter and gave the boy an extra tip on account of his behavior. He then closed the door looking at Antoinette.

"Who is it from?"

He looked up. "Erik." He ripped open the envelope and after a moment, he looked up in confusion.

"What does it say, Nadir?"

"It says if I am reading this, he and Christine have wed and will be home shortly."

"Wed? How? Alone with no family? Meg will be crushed. Was it even in a church? Dear God, this is completely… "She saw his face. "What is it?"

"He wants me to secure a large hungry dog with rabies as a wedding present. What the devil does he mean by that?"

"A dog?" She sat on the couch dumbfounded. "Now that he knows her truth, I suppose we best plan our intervention sooner than later."


	58. Chapter 58

Raoul immediately went to see Josephine so he could do whatever necessary in order to expedite their wedding. He was in such a rush from leaving Phillip that he hadn't had time to inspect his attire. However, he felt confident that his appearance was beyond reproach.

_Just stay calm. Use your charm and she will surely agree to an earlier date. _He stopped to catch his breath as he knocked on the door. _Get it together! You're The Vicomte de Chagny. Who would refuse you? _ He then thought for a moment. Someone refused him, and refused him often. He smirked. "Well, we know what happened to her. A life condemned to that circus freak." He laughed. "No, Josephine will be smarter than that."

The butler greeted Raoul and asked him to wait while he was announced. Raoul brushed him aside. "That won't be necessary. The lady is expecting me."

The butler was about to protest, but Raoul strong armed his way past the older man and walked into the hallway entrance going right up the staircase.

"Josephine! Josephine, my love! Where are you?"

"Raoul?" Josephine had been sleeping and absentmindedly placed her robe on as she went out into the hallway. "What are you doing here? Did we have plans?"

"Did we have plans?" He plastered a fake smile and took her hand leading her back into her bedroom. My darling I have news, wonderful, joyful news!" He sat her back on her bed and he began pacing throughout her room.

"Really, Raoul you are making me dizzy. Whatever is this news you speak of?"

He stopped and went to his knees before her. "Josephine, I have deicide that I simply cannot be without your presence one moment longer. I ….."

She began to laugh. "Come now, Raoul. I have never seen you so starved for physical affection. This couldn't wait until a normal receiving hour? What is going on?"

Taken aback by her crudeness, he stuttered. "Goo….Good heavens, no, Josephine. I am being completely serious. I do not wish to go on a moment longer without you by my side. I insist we move up our wedding date and begin our new life together."

Josephine leaned back and then moved to allow some distance between herself and her suitor. "You wish to marry now, and not on the date our families agreed to? Why?"

Flustered, Raoul ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you mean why? I love you and we are getting married anyway. Why not just take matters into our own hands? Why wait?"

She stood up and went to the mantle. _Why wait? Why not wait, Raoul? _She had heard the scuttlebutt coming from the Opera House. How La Daae had eloped with her leading man. Was that the reason why he was so pressed to push her on the date? "I'm sorry, Raoul but the answer is no."

He almost fell over. "No? What the devil do you mean by that?"

"No, Raoul. It is the opposite of yes. Tell me, what exactly do you take me for? I am not some whore from the theater you can dominate."

Raoul stood up in confusion. "I don't understand."

"You think I don't know why you are asking me to disregard my parents' wishes and my dreams of a lavish wedding so you don't have your Swedish whore upstaging you!"

"Swedish whore? Listen to yourself. This was about me, wanting you. That's all."

"My God! Have you been living the lie for so long that you are starting to believe it? We aren't in love. We are both in need of this marriage. You need a dowry and I need a noble name. It's a business arrangement, one where we happen to enjoy occasional bed hopping from time to time, but let's not carry the farce when it isn't needed. When it is downright cruel."

Raoul sat on the bed speechless. All he could think of was what Phillip would do to him once he came home. No, he must find a way to appeal to Josephine. If a lie didn't work maybe he could use the truth to his advantage?

"I thought we could join forces sooner. A powerful combination like ours is not one to stay idle."

She shook her head. "I'd almost believe that argument, if it wasn't for Christine's nuptials."

Raoul rolled his eyes. "Nuptials? More like a funeral. She's marrying a corpse from what I hear. Believe me, she has gone so far into the dirt, even the title of whore is too good for her."

"Leave it as it may, the answer is still no. I want the wedding every little girl dreams of and every father is bound to pay for it. We will join forces soon enough."

Raoul had tried being charming and it failed. He tried to appeal to his fiancée's good business sense, and it was thrown up his face. He had no choice but to be honest with her. He began speaking but would not look up from the floor.

"I have no choice but to move up our wedding date, Josephine. Phillip commands it. He is terribly angry at me. He blames his loss of succession on me and now sees our marriage as the only way the de Chagny name can rise above the latest blow." He sighed. "We can still have a dream wedding; we just need to move quickly." He went towards her. "Please, my love?"

She starred at him in silence. "I can't believe I just realized it now. You're a coward. A stupid, spineless coward! You allow your libido to plague scandal on you but you won't stand up to your domineering, older brother. How can I thank you enough?"

"Thank me?"

"When word got out that you attacked that skinny twig at the ball, I let it go. I figured it was one night I didn't have to endure you, but now. Now you tell me that Phillip is dictating your life and it requires my sacrifice? I can see now that marrying you would have been the greatest mistake of my life."

"Mistake?" He began to panic. "No, darling. We belong together. You need my title. We agreed…."

"Oh, you are quite right, Raoul. I need a title but Madame Comte de Chagny sounds much more grandiose than Madame Vicomte, no?"

"You….What are you saying?"

"Looks like I chose the wrong brother, darling." She slid his ring off her finger and dropped it into his hand. "I suggest you leave. There is nothing here that belong to you anymore."

"No! Wait! Please! I told you the truth. I…."

"What are you going to do Raoul? Force me? Come on that makes you feel tough, right? It makes you feel that for one brief moment that you are stronger than your arse of a brother. Come on! Force me. Be a man!"

Raoul couldn't think straight. All he could do was see Phillip before him. "Stop! Please! Don't say that!"

She laughed again. "You don't have the guts!"

He could feel the edges of the diamond ring in his hand and before he could think, before Josephine's laughter subsided, he rammed the edge of the ring across her face striking her down cold. He smiled with immense satisfaction. Seeing her unconscious with a bleeding scar present on her cheek, she laughed no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the couple entered the church, they were greeted by a tall man wearing a white robe. His hands were clasped together as he walked towards them.

"My children, welcome to the house of the Lord. It is my understanding you both come here on your own accord to marry one another." He looked at Erik and then to Christine. If he had any doubt of the sincerity between the couple in front of him, it melted away the moment he saw them eye one another before answering him with a yes. "Good. It's so much better to remove any fears now before we get to the altar." He laughed and took each of their hands. "I had a chance to converse with the groomsman but not with the lovely bride. May I?"

Erik made no protest and spoke in earnest. "Father such a meeting is entirely up to Christine."

The priest nodded. "My dear?"

She nodded her head. "Father, I will do whatever is necessary that will allow me to wed my Angel today."

The priest arched his brow, and then looked at Erik. "I see." He then addressed the bride again. "May I call you Christine?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"You know your groomsman wears a mask. Is this acceptable to you?"

She looked at Erik and then back at the priest. "Father, I love this man with all that I am. He is the most beautiful man anyone will ever see, if they would only take a moment to really see him. I wish we would marry without his mask but if it must be so, then so be it. I know what's underneath."

He nodded his head. "Excellent answer." He then looked back at Erik. "You know this is a very private church. No one comes in here this time of day. It is an ideal place were two should become one, without the fear of judgment from anyone." He then addressed them both.

"All the arrangements have been made. I'll be waiting up on the altar. Typically, we have the groom wait with me and we have the bride walk up on her own. However, I have a feeling you two would prefer to walk in together." He smiled. "I'll let you two decide." He began his walk slowly up the aisle.

Erik couldn't believe how calm the man was and how kind. He looked up to the ceiling and silently thanked his new friend for yet another gift. He then looked at Christine and saw a bit of anxiousness in her.

"My dear, is there something wrong?"

Her smile beamed. "Nothing, Angel. It's just…."

"What?" He took his hand in hers.

"He accepts us, just as God accepts us. Erik, you do not have to be afraid."

He looked at her puzzled. "Afraid…" Then he realized what she meant. "Christine, he's a priest. He has no idea what could be…"

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. It's what I think. What we think. Erik, I love you, and I want to see your face when I recite my vows to you. Of course if you prefer to wear the mask, I'm still going to marry you. But if I didn't tell you how I felt, I know I would regret it, especially on today of all days." She kissed his exposed cheek. "Shall we?"

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Flowers. You need flowers to walk down the aisle."

"Erik, really! It's fine. All I need is you."

"Angel, one only gets married once. It must be perfect. Allow me a moment?"

She realized arguing would be pointless, as she would lose the battle. "Alright, but hurry."

He nodded and opened the door to walk outside. In his haste in securing all the preparations he had forgotten his bride's bouquet. He walked up to Cesar and carefully took the red roses with a black silk ribbon tied around the stems in his hand. He then looked at Cesar.

"She wants me, Cesar. She wants to marry me as myself."

The horse made a reply and he laughed. "One only marries once." Without another thought he took his free hand and removed his mask and wig and carefully placed it on the saddle. "I won't be needing these for a while, old friend." He then proceeded to walk back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

They galloped through the countryside in comfortable silence. Every so often Erik would look down at their joined hands and bask in the glow of matrimony. Several instances since they began their journey to their second destination did Erik make a point to pinch himself to ensure he was awake. He smiled when he saw his Christine's face as she saw him enter the church mask less. He will never forget the look she gave him for as long as he lived. She was proud. Proud of him. Proud to be marrying a man such as him. Words can lie, but looks cannot. If he ever needed reminding that she loved him, all he would have to do is look back at their wedding day, when she saw him without his mask.

Christine leaned into him, closing her eyes. Had it all happened in just one day? This morning she woke, clinging to Erik wondering if she would ever be free of her past. Then in one small turn of events, he had changed everything. He allowed her the chance to seek redemption, acceptance and absolution. He then not only secured her in his love but honored their union by solidifying their love before God.

_As I look at the rings that embrace my soul, I cannot stop and wonder how this man…This incredible man, chose me. I love him, Lord. I love him with all that I am and ever hope to be. I only pray I can find the courage to love him as he should be loved._

She then glanced up at him and he felt her eyes gaze at him. He moved quickly to kiss her lips, and she responded to his affection. Regretfully, they had to pull away, so Erik could navigate Cesar without delay. He was determine to make their destination before night fall.

"Angel?"

"Yes, my wife."

They smiled at how nice the word sounded. Erik smiled for being able to actually use the word as a means to referencing Christine. Christine blushed when she heard the way Erik would say the word when addressing her. She could hear his voice swelling with love at the mere sound of that one syllable word.

She rested her head on his broad shoulder. "Where are we going, Angel?"

He looked innocently. "Oh, I didn't tell you?"

She made a face. "No, you know perfectly well you did not." She traced circles on his arm.

"Ah. I remember now." He continued to pull Cesar's ropes.

Christine playfully slapped his shoulder. "Well?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Rest assure Madame Dexter, it is well worth the wait."

"I…."She was going to argue with him, but when she heard her new last name, she became lost in thought. _Madame Erik Dexter…_She smiled to herself.

"You were saying, my dear?"

Christine threw her arms over her husband's neck. "Lead on my heart. For I follow you without reason or question."

He squeezed her hand playfully. "That my dear, is your misfortune, and my ultimate triumph."He laughed as he took off in the speed of lightening. "Come Cesar; let's not keep our lady waiting!"


	59. Chapter 59

**I would like to once again thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and support. Believe me; no one is happier than I to have them finally wed. Now we need to get them back to the city in order to move along with other pending issues, but they are approaching the wedding night, no? Seems as if that can't be rushed. I mean I wouldn't want to be rude. ;)**

**Now where were they off to?**

Erik kept his eyes on the road as he directed Cesar to their destination. Although he could sense Christine's eyes on him and her sweet pout as he deliberately ignored her innocent questioning to obtain the destination of their journey.

"Erik?"

He smiled and was pleased for once that his mask allowed him to continue the deception. "Did you say something, love?"

Christine was doing her best to maintain her control, knowing full well that Erik would divulge nothing so easily. "I had a sudden desire to press my lips against my new husband's.

He almost came to an abrupt halt but then realized she was playing on his weakness. He contained a grin. "I'm sure such desires will pass as suddenly as they appeared. I have no doubt it will return once we reach our lodging."

She was completely shell shocked. She had not expected such a reply. She then sensed his shoulders move up and down and realized he was teasing her yet again. "You are a fiend!"

Upon hearing the word escape her lips, he turned around swiftly and stole a kiss, as he embraced her face with his free hand. "No, I was being clever, as you are doing your best to spoil my surprise. Yet, that kiss just now, makes me a fiend. Are you sorry you're stuck with me?"

She blushed at the way his kiss made her feel. She slowly shook her head and stroked his face. "Are you sorry you're stuck with me?"

"That depends. Are you going to keep asking me where we are going?"

She nodded as she smiled coyly. He laughed. "And here I thought we would have no more challenges." He turned back to keep Cesar's momentum.

Christine rested her head on his shoulder and took in the immense comfort she felt just being by his side. She then thought of Erik's playful teasing with regards to their challenges. She hoped she wouldn't disappoint him. She knew he would understand, regardless of how the night ended but she wanted to be able to rid her mind of fear. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. She must have fallen asleep because she woke to find what she had been using for a pillow, had dismounted.

"Madame."

"Hey, you weren't supposed to move."

"Well, I can't just tease our poor little fellow as he sees his quarters for the evening but is forced to remain outside." He extended his hand to her; helping her done while she adjusted her vision and saw a stable.

"Are we staying here too?"

He scoffed. "Had my niece planned this I would have said yes, but alas you're stuck with my taste." He kissed her quickly. "I couldn't resist. Now then, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Really, Angel, are you going to guess all night, or are you going to see for yourself?" He went to the door and opened it quickly. "Go on."

She saw a lovely three stall stable and inside an Arabian white horse with a long mane, who came rushing to see Erik. Erik went to pet her and motioned to Christine to follow.

"Hello there my girl."

Christine marveled at how she clung to him. "She's quite taken with you."

"All beautiful females are." He couldn't stop looking at her which caused her to blush again. "Christine, I'd like you to meet Arianna. Arianna, this is Christine. You remember I told you about her."

"When did you get her?"

"When I bought the stable and the land it sits on. There's also the house up on the hill."

"Erik!"

"What? I was only inquiring, and when I came into the stable, she looked at me and …..Well, I couldn't say no."

"What will you do with her?"

"I think the better question is what you will do with her."

"Me?"

"Along with the stable, the land and the house up on the hill. I purchased them for you, my Angel. It's your wedding present."

She couldn't speak.

He grinned. "I think it's about time you had your own horse. Didn't you always want your own when you were a little girl? I seem to recall a story about when you were with your parents one summer by the sea and how there was this beautiful white Arabian horse by the beach and if you asked nicely the owner would let you ride her."

"Erik, I can barely remember that story. How did you?"

"You looked so happy when you told me about her. I never forgot that look. In a moment we'll inspect the house and ensure it is to your liking but I thought it might be nice to have your own place to think and clear your head and …wake with the sun."

"Erik…." She had tears in her eyes.

"And, I think it's high time Cesar have a mate, wouldn't you say? I mean if this old boy can find love, why not a stallion?"

He just grinned as she smiled brightly. "Speaking of which, let's see if they hit it off." He went to get Cesar and the moment he brought him inside, he made a sound signaling it was time for the humans to leave at once.

"Well, I can take a hint." He opened the stall and decided to let nature take its course. "Ready to see the house?"

She took his arm and let him lead her up the hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The way up seemed familiar and while she knew she had never been there before, she couldn't help but feel at home. When they stopped in front of the door, Erik made a nervous laugh.

"I hope I got the details right."

She then looked again at the outside of the house and gasped. "It looks just like the summer house by the sea. But Erik, I never…."

"Antoinette told me that when you first came to live at the Opera House you would sneak away and draw." He pulled out a pencil sketch drawing from his jacket pocket and opened it. "I may have made a mistake or two; after all it is hard to visualize pencil but….." He handed it to her.

"You took my drawings and made this? Erik, when? How long?"

He looked away sheepishly. "It didn't take me long to blueprint your design, but the house was done after you turned 18."

"Angel, you were planning on living here, with me?"

"Certainly not! I wouldn't have presumed, but I…had once hoped."

"And now?"

"Now I'd live anywhere you deem appropriate for us. We can move here or we can remain at the Opera House and visit here whenever you wish." He looked deeply into her eyes. "My place is where you are. I didn't want you to think that you had to give up anything just because of your life with me. I can be happy anywhere and….."

She cut him off with her lips. She kissed him long and passionately. She so desperately wanted to convey all her emotions to him. "I love you."

He had to catch his breath. With gazing eyes he replied, "I love you too."

"But Erik, I love our home. I don't feel as if I have scarified anything. I've only gained by loving you."

He eagerly took her hand. "I am dying to see what you think. All these years, I wondered…..I made slight changes here and there but I always wanted your opinion" He laughed. "And here you are, finally ready to tell me." He took a deep breath. "Shall we?" He had his arms out and motioned her to come to him with his fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I am trying to be romantic and carry my wife over the threshold. Is that not still practiced? My goodness, this generation is atrocious."

She clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh Angel, I…." She shook her head. "I want nothing more than to have you carry me."

Without further delay, he swooped her up into his arms and opened the door with a mere flick of his arm. Once inside he twirled her around and then gently put her down in the center of the room.

"Angel, anything you wish redone, just tell me. It won't take me long to make it the way you wish. I have a library, two music rooms; there is a balcony off the parlor and a private one upstairs in our bedroom." Now it was Erik's turn to blush. "I….."

Without missing as beat, she moved towards him. "One in our bedroom. Show me the rest of the house."

He nodded. "Right this way, Madame Dexter." She grinned as he said her new name and his heart warmed at her expression. "You really are mine, aren't you Christine?"

She nodded. "I've always been yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik, slow down!" She giggled.

He ran from room to room highlighting every feature. She was in complete awe. From the chandelier to the marble flooring to the beautiful landscapes that hung on the walls. She didn't see the artist's name, but she had no doubt her Angel painted them. She then tracked him down to the upstairs music room.

"This, Christine is the upstairs music room."

"Why do we need two? The one downstairs was exquisite."

He looked at her as if she were crazy."What if I had an impulse in the middle of the night? Instead of being so far away, I could be just three doors down."

She suppressed her laugh, seeing how endearing he was. "I am a fool. Of course."

"Besides, it's closest to the nur…."He stopped himself. _Nursery. _He hadn't always called that room that. It wasn't until very recently he thought maybe….. Just maybe. "Watch this."

He pointed to the wall above the piano. "Are you watching?"He smiled. He then started to play a few cords and the wall began to open. "I'll teach you the music codes." He then took his mask off and asked her to follow him. "Ready for more?"

"Oh, Erik. I'm overwhelmed."

He suddenly looked alarmed. "Do you need to sit?"

She caressed his face. "No, Angel. I'm fine and very pleased to see you without your mask. Promise me that when it's just us no matter where we are, you won't wear it."

He hesitated for a moment. "You're sure?"

Kissing him was her reply. "It's so much easier to kiss this way."

He nodded. "I can't argue with that logic." He kissed her once more. "I had to be sure." He then stepped inside the wall. "Be careful."

"Is it dark?" She was a step behind him.

"Only for a moment." He took her by the hand and then instantly gave her a lantern. "One will always be right here." He then led her down the path and she stopped.

"Erik, this reminds me of when you first took me to your home. The night I moved in."

"Our home and it should. Look over there."

She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw a boat tied up surrounded by water. "Is this real?"

"Very real, my love. I confess it has two purposes. The first to allow you some resemblance of the sea to help you remember your family and the second for me. I never thought you'd embrace my darkness. I created it to remind me of the house on the lake."

"Our darkness, which brought out the light." She in turn led him to the boat. "Do we have time for a ride?"

He stepped inside the boat and extended his arms to her, which she quickly filled the gap between them. As if by magic the boat began to move and she snuggled in his arms. She was about to ask how the boat was moving without him rowing, but she stopped herself as she heard him humming a tune she never heard before.

"A new creation?"

"Seems fitting as you are my inspiration." He then wrapped his arms securely around her waist. "Are you sorry it was just us today?"

She turned her head to see him. "Truthfully?"

"Always."

"No." She giggle softly."I didn't want to share you. Am I wicked?"

He whispered, "Wickedly beautifully." He then hummed the music once more.

"Do you have lyrics yet my genius husband?"

"Hmm. Perhaps. Maybe for our first wedding anniversary, I'll wrap it up in a bow?"

She smiled. "A song for every year."

"That's demanding."He chuckled. "I don't think I've laughed or smiled so often before. My cheeks are starting to hurt."He laughed again, not being able to help himself.

"I was starting to wonder if my smiling caught up with all the crying I've done these past few days."

He kissed her lovingly. "Are you tired?"

She paused. What should she say? If she said yes, she would practically be telling Erik that their wedding night was over, and not the way one would deem proper. Yet if she said no, would he infer the wrong message? What message was she thinking?

"Angel….."

He cupped her chin. "Christine, don't."

"No, I feel you should know….."

"I asked because I am tired and would not fault you for wanting to rest your body against mine." He looked at her with no apologies. "I miss sleeping beside you. There is nothing more intimate or physical, then holding you close and sleeping….just sleeping with you."

She felt horrible. "But you deserve…"

"A woman who loves me." Yes, he always wanted that, but he never said he deserve it before with so much conviction. She made him see that. "I have a woman who loves me, for me. This is the perfect wedding night."

With no more words, they exited the boat and returned through the secret wall. He then showed her their bedroom and she bit her lip when she saw a silver nightgown placed over the bed.

"I said sleep, but I could perhaps enjoy the view too, no?" He grinned.

Surprising herself, she laughed at how funny and easy it was to feel that way with him. "I should change, then?"

"I'll bring up some Champaign. Are you warm enough?"

How exactly it got lit she did not know, but a light fire was heating up the room. "Yes."

"Good. Take your time, love. I'll be back in a bit."

She watched him leave the room. She then looked at the gown and the bed and thought of her Angel. She had no doubt she wanted him. However her fears began to take over. It wasn't being afraid of him, but for him. What if she forgot herself and screamed again? How could she risk such a memory on their wedding night? What would it do to him?

Erik purposely left the room to get ready for bed separately. He would have been lying if he didn't have a few hopes about their wedding night. Yet, he promised her that being with her meant more to him than just the act of physical love and when he thought of her being snuggled in his arms and kissing her all night he knew it was more than he ever dreamed possible.

He got dressed into is silk black night attire and passed a mirror. He laughed. _Who would have thought I'd stop in front of a mirror, knowing my mask and wig were off? _He looked again. _Handsome, no doubt._ He scoffed, but then looked again. _She think so. If she thinks it, then why question it?_ He knew it would be awkward when he entered the room again. He then got an idea.

Before Erik knocked on the door, Christine thought he'd never come back. Yet, the moment she heard his gentle tap, she panicked and wished she had more time. After a second to compose herself, she answered.

"Angel?"

He knocked with a bottle and two glasses in hand. He was so struck by her beauty. He cursed himself for being right. He knew she would look irresistible in that gown._ Come on, you are not a school boy. She needs you strong and you promised her. Keep it light._

"My Christine, you are a vision."

She could feel her cheeks flush. "You look…"

"I know. I am rather striking, no?"

She smiled. "Without question."

"Would you like a glass?"

"Please."_Maybe the alcohol will help relax me? He looks so wonderful. Why am I hesitating? He loves me and he would never hurt me._

He handed her the glass and sensed her worry. "Angel, it's alright."

"No, Erik it isn't. I love you. I want you. We are finally free to express our love as we were meant to and I…"

"We will." He moved his hand to the small of her back.

"How can you be so sure? What if I say or do something that….."

"We will be one, Christine. You won't be able to hold out much longer." He watched her face.

"I…What?"

"Come now, I'm a dreamboat. Look at this manhood staring at you in the face." He winked. "I'll have to claw you off me sooner rather than later."

She couldn't suppress her laughter, as he walked over to the bed. "I better get all the sleep I can now because there will be a time I'll have to beg you to stop." He then pulled the covers over himself. "Are you coming to bed? I'd like to enjoy our last moments of sweet slumber, my Angel."

He had done it. He had made her relax and reaffirm not only her trust in him but the assurance that one day; there will be no stopping them. He believed in her and in them. She got inside the bed and brought her head to his chest.

"I love you, Erik. Even though you are too damn patient, I love you for it."

"Swearing, on our wedding night?" He shrugged. "It is always the quiet ones." He then kissed her forehead. "I love you too, my Angel."

Christine began stroking his silk shirt, as it pressed against his chest and thought about everything they had been to one another. She then thought about everything they went through over the course of the past 72 hours. She thought of how sweet and adorable he was to her just now, all in the hopes of making her feel safe. She loved him. She loved him and wanted him and was no longer going to suppress her love due to foolish fears.

She sat up, anxious to tell her husband how she was ready to bond herself to him forever, when she realized he was actually asleep! She looked at him with her mouth hanging open. She then shook her head in disbelief and laughed.

"Serves me right." She then caressed his face and thought to herself. _There's always tomorrow morning._

_A/N: LOL. I think I may have some fun with this one but rest assured we are getting back to the drama in the next chapter._


	60. Chapter 60

Erik's eyes fluttered open at the soft touch he felt grace his brow. He saw his precious wife sitting beside him with wonder in her eyes. "I didn't believe it before but from now until I take my last breath, I will swear that dreams can come true."

She didn't speak, but continued to caress downward to his face. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly. The sudden moisture made her tingle. Christine was never given the opportunity to wake before her beloved and she wasn't going to waste a single moment of the splendor and glory in studying his face. Seeing his smile grace her eyes only reaffirmed everything she held true last night. His voice brought her out of her inner thoughts.

"My Angel, I do hope you were not bored due to my unnatural slumber." He touched her cheek. Are you famished?"

She made no verbal reply. Instead she motioned to the tray that was waiting for him on the opposite side of the bed. When he turned to look, a grin awaited him once their eyes met again.

"Christine, before you bewitch me to try this….er…Nourishment, I ask one thing of you."

Intrigued, she played along. "Which is?"

"Don't make me!"

"Oh, you are impossible! Here I wait caressing my husband from his dreams, ready to indulge in his every fancy, and you throw it in my face!"

"Every fancy?"

"You can forget that idea, Monsieur. You haven't even opened the lid. I assure you it is perfectly safe and eatable. Is this how we are to start every morning? You insulting my culinary skills, before kissing me no less? To think I was beginning to lose my inhabitations. Well…."

He sat up quickly, pulling her to him stopping her tongue lashing by applying it to other much more useful purposes, as he began an assault of his own. After several passionately playful minutes, they broke apart forgetting whatever it was their quarrel was over.

"Are you hungry now, Angel?"

She began playing with his collar and for the first time, Erik realized that maybe he had been foolish to fall asleep last night. He thought it best to take hold of his proximity with the tray and wisely removed the lid to reveal a plate of fresh fruits and cheeses. He then saw the bottle of Champaign from last night and freshly squeezed orange juice waiting to be mixed.

"Forgive my insensitivity. From now on, I will kiss first, remove trays second and ponder on whether or not my taste buds will recover later." He winked.

She couldn't even pretend to stay angry at him. "I know you had every reason to doubt me. Hence, my attempt to play it safe."

He went to grab a napkin from the tray, but his hand was whisked away. "Not so fast."

"But I thought you wanted me to eat?"

She took the napkin and placed it around his neck."I want to feed my husband."

"Christine…."

"Shh. You have pampered me long enough. Now it is my turn to care and cherish you. Sit back and do as I say." She fought the urge to giggle.

"You enjoy this empowerment I see. You wish for a submissive husband?"

She took the strawberries and began feeding them into his mouth. "I wish for us to always be as happy as we are now."

"Christine, my love." He kissed her and smirked when she received proof that the fruit was indeed ripe for picking. Erik laughed. "I enjoy this attention but all I needed to be happy was you in my arms."

"You shall have that too, my heart. You shall have everything." She went to kiss him again, but Erik pulled away. "What is it?"

He cursed his attention to details. "We have to get back, my dear."

"Back? Why?"

"I wrote to Nadir and told him we would be returning in two days time. I'm afraid if we aren't back he will be worried, along with Antoinette and Megan."

Her face fell. "But I….." She shook her head."I wanted this time treasured and I went and wasted last night with my….."

"Wait! This is my fault. Not yours. I would want nothing than to bask today with you in this bed." The huskiness in his voice did not go unnoticed by Christine. "Yet, I can't…..I feel we must talk of what we will encounter when we face our friends again."

"You mean because we married without them?" She was confused.

"No, love." He became nervous. "You must know of my plans to rid our lives of Raoul de Chagny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg sat in the garden outside her home impatiently waiting for signs of her best friend and uncle. She had so many thoughts going inside her head. First and foremost was Justin's refusal to share details of his plans until Erik came home. While she understood his desire to please him, it should not come between his obligation to confide in her. After all, hadn't she proved herself a worthy member of the team and deserved the right to weigh in on such plans? She had hoped he wasn't being stupidly male and thinking it was best to keep the women out of such matters. She laughed. She wouldn't need her uncle's approval at the point. She would send Justin off herself if that were the case.

Yet, she knew it wasn't. He wasn't like that. He was her sweet, devoted love for so long. There had to be more to it. Then she thought of the hurt she felt by her best friend. Doesn't every girl at one point when dreaming of their wedding, seek the guidance and support from her best friend? How could she rely on Christine to be there for wedding when she wasn't even an afterthought in hers?

Then there was Erik. Always Erik. Her uncle….Father…All she ever wanted was to be included in his life. To have him make time for her. She always thought she would somehow be a part of his special day. She felt responsible for getting them back together in the first place. Now that happiness was within their reach, they didn't seem to need Meg anymore. Whether she had the right to be hurt or not, she was.

"Sometimes, I think I'm only here to help move things along. I'm not the reason things happen at all."

"What a bunch of rubbish!"

She turned on her heels in fright. When she saw it was Justin, her heart stopped pounding. "Don't do that! You took two years off my life."

He came towards her in earnest. "Then allow me to put them back on ." He kissed her tenderly and then placed a kiss to each cheek and then to her palms. "What are you doing out here, talking to yourself?"

"I'm the only one that wishes to confide in me."

Justin ran his fingers through his hair. "Why are we fighting about this again?"

"Because you have yet to tell me. Why must you make these grand plans and leave me in the dark? I have a right to know. I am your fiancée. What happens to you, affects me, too."

"Of course it does, Meg. Yet we agreed that Erik should know of this plan. I could have just gone and done it. I realize he has a right, but this is my family. We all have much to seek vengeance for."

She backed away. "Do you think Christine will allow Erik to seek after de Chagny for vengeance? This is precisely why you need me to tell you if this plan has merit. Erik may rally the charge, but if Christine is not in support, it will not happen. At least I am confident of that outcome and his desire to put her wishes above all else."

"Above everyone's tranquility and peace of mind?"

"Hers is the only peace of mind he needs. I wish you loved me like that."

He grabbed her by the arm. "Stop that! You know I love you and I want what you want, but this is bigger than you or me or Christine and your uncle will see that. This is about preserving what is right. I'm out of the succession; I am safe but my brothers…

Meg, I told you my father cannot support me financially but he is still my father. He told me he took away the succession line from my cousins."

"So that would make everyone safe. Why…."

He shook his head "No, this is precisely why they are in danger. If something falls upon my brothers, without a clear path to the throne, the choice will have to be Phillip, unless alternative plans can be made."

She looked at him as if that would be simple. He in turn made a face. "Come now, you really think that is so easy? Those plans may take years to solidify. We think there is nothing to fear thanks to two heirs but Phillip won't let precious time go by. Meg, I honor you friend and your uncle's hearts, but with all due respect, we must do what is best for all."

"Oh Justin I didn't know…. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I wouldn't have to. You claim I have no faith in you, but where is your faith in me? I have a plan that I intend to execute. I seek your uncle's tutelage."

"His tutelage?"

He smiled, despite his frustration. "Okay, I surrender. You win." He sat down and looked at her. "Every year Raoul participates in the fencing competition in Nice. It's a badge of honor for both he and Phillip and typically if you do not win you are to die at the hands of the sword."

"Why do I not like this so far?"

"This year, I have entered as well. I will get to Raoul's level and then due battle with him. When I win, I will…"

"Murder him?" She said in alarm.

"The proper word is killing in these circumstances, but no. I will strike a deal. I offer him the victory in exchange for Phillip."

"And we are to trust a rapist at his word?" _Dear God, where are you Uncle Erik?_

"No, we set the terms to ensure Raoul will do us no harm. Then we get the proof we need to offer it up to the authorities, who are not on Phillip's payroll."

"Why not go to the King with this? Why put yourself at risk?"

"Because I don't have proof, Meg. My father will require proof or his life will be at stake."

Meg suddenly pieced it all together. "Justin, you could be killed. No! I won't….."

"This is where your uncle comes in. He will train me. We all seek the reward of revenging our family, and no more blood will be shed. It's perfect."

Meg did not seem so convinced. "Justin…"

"You do believe me, don't you? You do have faith in my ability to beat him, don't you?"

Meg could see what her lack of support was doing to him. "Justin, please. It isn't that I don't have faith in you, it's just that it won't be a fair fight. Raoul has no honor. You are too good and because of it, you can't win!"

He looked at her in disbelief. "I see. I knew I had to prove to your uncle to have faith in me. I thought you would help me gain it. I never thought I'd have to obtain yours." He made a hasty exist.

"Justin, wait!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No! I will not have him in our lives. It is over. Why can't we move on? Isn't that the very thing you have wanted me to do?" She was up on her feet, flinging her robe over her nightgown, which at the moment was revealing far too much for the current change in the air.

Erik followed swiftly. He hesitated before placing his arms on her shoulders. "Angel, listen to me. He must pay for his crimes. He's hurt everyone I hold dear."

"Then let God seek his vengeance, not Erik Dexter." She moved away from him and he felt as though he had been struck across the face.

"Please, don't do that again." He wanted to grovel to the floor but instead looked at her directly. "I only meant for us to discuss this, so we would have no secrets and you would know the reasons for my intent."

"And I am telling you so you know my reasons for wishing you to let it go. We are together now. We can rebuild our lives. Raoul will never come between us again." She took his hand, mentally chastising herself for breaking contact earlier.

"What if he hurts someone else? What if he continues the rampage and attacks all for the sake of his whim?"

She saw his conviction and understood his reasons for wanting to protect them, but it was not how she wished to be protected. "Erik, I can't have blood on your hands. I will not allow you take another life. You are no longer that man. Why do this to summon him back after all these years?"

"Very well. I will have you decide for me."

She was about to thank him when he challenged her.

"Christine, you tell me right now as you look at me, that you no longer fear that bastard and are at peace knowing he will never harm you again. Do that and I will follow whatever you wish."

She could just tell him that Raoul was her past and Erik was her future. She could just close up the bad memories and embrace the good, but she couldn't. Yes, her attack has been years ago, but it was only recently that he resurfaced and it was that encounter that cause her to run from all she held dear. What if he came back now? How much more could she risk?

"I…" Tears started to swell up in her eyes.

_Damn you Erik! You made her cry. You, not Raoul de Chagny. _"I went about this all wrong. I should have known the very moment you walked away from my hold. I asked you to not do that again but the proper response should have been, please allow me to never make you do that again."

"Angel…."

"I knew you would object to my seeking revenge. You are incapable of hate and will be plagued to always see the good in others. Even to those who do not deserve it." He sighed. "May I hold you?"

She opened her arms widely and he fell at her feet, clinging to her embrace. "I would rather die than see you or Megan endure pain. I wish to bring that man to justice and show him the same compassion he has shown others. I should have told you why I deemed it just." He looked up at her. "You are my life. My very existence. I have the right to defend my life, don't I?"

She brushed the tears that we now coming from his eyes with her thumb. "I was wrong to be so harsh. I know you only wish to protect me and love me. My precious, I just don't want him tainting this phase of our lives. Hearing you talk of revenge, frightens me. All I want is freedom, and you always beside me. I don't want you to have to protect me. I just want you to love me."

"What if I could find a common ground?"

"What do you mean, Angel?"

"I promise to uphold your wishes and not have blood on my hands. However, you support me in my quest to bring that man down and face justice."

She saw he was sincere. He wanted Raoul to acknowledge his sins against her and Meg. Wasn't that rational? Why should Raoul not be punished as any other criminal? "Erik, this is a dangerous game. If you embark on this, you may not be able to keep your promise to me. I….."

"You will be the one to decide his fate. I serve you, Christine. I will work with whomever necessary in order to ensure he is punished as you see fit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the events of the morning, Erik had hoped to salvage some moments of romance with his wife. He had arranged a carriage so both of their horses could be in close proximity and so he could have some private time alone with Christine inside the carriage. Having them both ride would have had the couple ensure a separation, Erik was not willing to experience.

He helped her inside and as the carriage began moving, both began speaking at the same time.

"Erik, I…."

"Christine…."

They stopped as quickly as they started.

He whispered low, "You first."

She placed her head on his chest and began sobbing. He was not expecting this reaction. He brought his arms around her and began rocking her gently. "Shh.. Angel. There is nothing to cry over. I do not make promises lightly. I…"

"I….I love you. I feel as if I have betrayed you twice in only two days as husband and wife."

"Betrayed me?" He cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I need you to tell me how you feel. You keep me centered. What if I had gone and killed that bastard and then what? Have the authorities cart me off to jail? Where would I be then? No, I was going to tell you that you were right."

She placed her finger to his lips. "You were choosing me and I think you may have thought I was choosing him. I would never put anyone….Anyone, above you, Erik. You have given me much to think about. What would I do if I heard of someone else going through what I did at Raoul's hands? Knowing I was in a position to stop it and did nothing….."

"We are not going to do nothing. We are going to engage in our very talented and crafty family and together we will come up with a plan to stop him. A plan that will allow all of us to be free."

She held him close, loving him for doing all her could for her happiness but cursing herself for the price it may cost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the carriage pulled up to Madame Giry's home. Nadir got up from the table, squeezing Antoinette's hand as he looked out the window. He then looked at his pocket watch.

"He is nothing if not punctual."

Antoinette looked at her empty glass. "I have never drunk as much alcohol in my entire life as I have these past two days."

He tried to reassure her. "You had ample reasons. So, what do we tell them?"

"Everything and let them sort out the order they wish to address it."

"Perhaps we should…."

"Nadir, we have done enough. It is time Erik and Christine decide for themselves."

The knock was heard and Antoinette rose to answer it, looking at Nadir for support. When he nodded, she opened the door and hurried the couple inside.

"Christine, my dear. Congratulations!" She kissed her cheek. She then went to Erik and removed his mask. "You will never be forgiven by Meg, for your rash actions. However, there will be time to address that. I trust you both have found your hearts and although I hope you had the good sense to marry in a church we will address that subject later as well."

"Antoinette…" Erik tried to intervene but he was cut off.

"What needs to be dealt with is the fact that Phillip de Chagny was blackmailing us. If Christine took the stage again, he would find a way to ruin Meg and turn Luciana's accident, a murder charge against you, dear brother."

"What?" Christine's face turned white.

"That is why I didn't wish for you to tutor her again. I know I should have told you sooner but frankly, I forgotten why I chose to keep silent for so long. However, that is not the most important topic to address."

"Annie, let them settle in for Allah's sake."

She hushed Nadir and continued. "Justin has a way to stop Raoul and Philip, but it is laughable at best, as I am sure he will end up killed. I think we will want to address that, but in light of our latest visitor, perhaps she trumps him?"

Erik and Christine had begun to wish they had never returned. "Antoinette, who is here?"

She moved back to stand next to Nadir. "Josephine Lemont came here. She was asking for Christine, and then Erik. Now that you two are married, I venture you can see her together."

Christine looked around the room but it was Erik who asked the question in her mind. "Where is she?"

Nadir addressed his friend. "She came here badly beaten and fainted shortly afterwards."


	61. Chapter 61

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, support and encouragement. I want you all to know that I appreciate it more than words can say. I especially loved your views on our Jo. **

**A few of you were mixed on Josephine's true intentions. I may have given it a way in my responses to your reviews, but I figured all would be revealed in this chapter, so why not. ;)**

**I own nothing, but if I did I can tell you exactly what I would have done with the Fop, but that's a story for another time. ;)**

Christine's expression said it all. _It was Raoul. He did this. My God, will his malice never stop? First me, and then Meg and now Josephine….Who knows how many others before or during? How many more will there be after? _"Erik…."

He took her in his arms, disregarding the audience they had with Nadir and Antoinette. Erik wasn't one to display such emotions in public, but he knew his arms were what his wife needed. Her needs came first, and if asked, Erik would say honestly that he needed it too.

"My dear, do not worry. We will both go and see her. She obviously wanted to contact us more than she wanted medical attention." He then looked to Nadir. "How did it happen?"

Nadir spoke, but his head was down not wanting to remind Christine of her past more than necessary. "She had a large scar across her face and bruises across her left side. When she learned you both weren't here, she fainted in my arms. I arranged to have her stay overnight in the hospital."

"The cause, Daroga?"

Nadir reluctantly looked at Christine and then him. "They appeared to be caused by sever hand blows. Although she would not say, I have my suspicions the Vicomte is responsible."

"My fault. Once again, this is all my fault!"

Antoinette stepped in and took hold of Christine's shoulder. "No my child. You are not to blame for this. The only one at fault is the coward who is nowhere to be found."

Christine felt bad for thinking ill thoughts of Josephina after the ball. Regardless of her vile manner, no one deserved what Raoul did. "Nadir, you said she has a scar?" Her hand went instantly to hers.

Erik answered for him. "The bastard leaves his mark." He sighed. _My torture is too good for him. Calm yourself. You are not that man. You aren't the monster, any longer. You promised Christine. _"Nadir, Christine and I won't be long. Afterwards, please meet us at our home. We have much to discuss." He then went to hug Antoinette. "It was a lovely ceremony. I do wish it could have been different, but if it meant waiting longer to make Christine mine, I…."

"Shh." She kissed his cheek. "Off with you, and be her husband." She pulled him close and whispered, "She will need you now more than ever. Josephine was quite a sight."

He nodded and then took Christine's hand, giving her a gentle smile. _Rise above your rage, Erik._

_My Angel. So brave and strong. His is willing to risk so much for the my peace of mind. I can't have him risk his life or the life of others any longer. No, we are a family and I need to do what is right for my family. _Christine took his hand. "I'm ready, Angel."

When they arrived at the hospital, fear took over and Christine stood paralyzed as she faced Josephine's door. The nurse had just come from the room, informing both of them that the patient was in critical condition, but stable.

"She will need rest and has a long recovery, but with support and time, she will be fine."

Erik stopped the woman, who for the first time noticed his mask and to Erik's surprise did not look bothered or startled. "Who can I speak with to ensure her visits be from only welcomed companions?"

"I'm afraid you will need to speak to the chief doctor but he is not here at this hour, monsieur. I can arrange for a message to be sent?"

Erik was about to answer, when Christine pulled his arm. "Angel." She shook her head.

"I'll see about it later. Thank you." Erik then moved Christine further across the room. "What was that about? We can't have that pig come waltzing in here, claiming to be the concerned suitor."

"What if the doctor is on Philip's payroll? What if they inform him you are somehow involved? We need to act carefully. I…." She was having difficulty controlling her breathing.

Erik found a place for them to sit and her took her in his arms. "Look at me, my Christine." He then placed his hand over her heart. "What Antoinette said, about Luciana is not for you to use and cloud your judgment. You were right before, my heart. You were right."

"Erik, I can't lose you. Please, I'm just asking you to stay safe until we can all discuss what to do."

He saw the look of concern across her face and it still amazed him how someone such as her, would care or love someone such as him. "Angel, I have spent 35 years trying to find you. Do you think I would allow you to be taken from me so easily now?"

She caressed his unmasked cheek. "I don't think I can go in there, Erik. I know I should. No one could relate to her more than I can, but I am afraid to regress backwards."

He nodded. "What if I went in first? You come in after a few moments. I will be there by your side the entire time. If you feel as if you can't hold it together, you hold on to me."

They embraced and Erik took a deep breath to inhale her hair. "You come when you're ready."

He stood and adjusted his mask. She in turn lifted the mask before he could protest so she could kiss his full lips. She then placed it back in place. He looked at her incredibly.

"I'm obsessed with my husband. I just wanted you to know." She then watched him leave.

He instantly turned around. "You're watching me?"

She nodded.

"You want me, don't you?"

She blushed. "You should know I treasure what I have."

He knew it wasn't the right time or place, but he couldn't help feeling overjoyed. Beautiful Christine was finally his and despite her inner turmoil, she wasn't running away from his affection. She was clinging to it.

When he reached the door he hesitated for a moment. _Hold yourself together. Christine will gage her reaction based on what you do. Don't push her into something you know she will never be able to live with._

He walked in and saw the woman with her eyes closed. She seemed at peace, and he did not wish to disturb her. He made an attempt to turn back around, when she heard her groan.

"Mademoiselle? It's is Erik Dexter. I can return later, if you prefer."

"No…" She tried to sit up, but it was obvious to Erik she was incapable.

"Allow me to help."

He carefully took hold of her back and moved her upright, so she could sit up in bed. He rearranged the pillows, before taking his arm away. He noticed she seemed to cling to him a little more than he thought was appropriate but dismissed his thought, as he was hardly one to know of such things.

"Whe….Where…."

He noticed her voice sounded dry and without asking, he filled up her water cup and placed it to her lips.

"Drink this first, please."

She drank the water and smiled. "She is so very lucky." Her eyes went to his wedding band. "You are married?"

Erik smiled. "Yes, but it is I who is the lucky one. I understand you came to see my wife and then asked for me. Mademoiselle…"

"Josephine, please."

Erik smiled out of courtesy. "Who did this to you and why did you seek us out?"

She looked at him as if he were asking what day it was. "Who?" She laughed, but grimaced as her left side felt sore. "Are you trying to tell me that the Vicomte only chose now to express himself? Monsieur, why would I seek Christine out?"

"You seek us out and not the authorities? Why?"

"You ignore my question. Is she so lucky that you uphold her privacy at all costs?"

"I don't understand." Erik wasn't sure what was going on, but he was not going to confide to a stranger about his Angel's past, even if they did mirror one another.

"I came to seek you both out because I knew you would need her to approve. That's the kind of man you are. I knew when I saw you at the ball." She took another sip of her water. "You want to avenge her, and I want him to suffer. I can ensure your safety as you carry out my wishes. You can rest assured no one will find out. Least of all Raoul's domineering brother."

_Is she hiring me for an assassination? Even in all of Christine's tragedy, which is far more horrific than this poor creature's experience, she never once asked that of me. I became the monster and she fought to tame me._

"Monsieur….Can I call you Erik? Or better still why don't I call you Phantom?"

"What did you say?" He could not contain the way his voice rose.

"I have been attending the Paris Opera House for years. I know all about the stories of the infamous ghost. The man who murdered anyone who sought to harm his Angel." She did not hide the sarcasm in her voice.

Erik swallowed hard. "Mademoiselle, I am not sure you are well. You must be hallucinating. There is no…."

"He has gone silent for years, but he did exist. He stands before me. I am now asking you to call him out and take your one and only chance of ridding this world of the carcass that is Raoul de Chagny."

"You wish me to murder?"

"Come off it! You want to do it. I am allowing you the very means. I know where he will be and I know when he will be alone. No one will be the wiser and you will have done me and your wife a service neither one of us will be able to repay." She then looked at him a little longer than she should have. "Yet, I would be more than happy to try…..If you would like, my dear Phantom. I may be able to help rid you of your little secret too."

"Secret?" He pretended to laugh her off. "You are ill. I will forget this conversation ever took place amongst us. I….."

"Talk too much. Fine, if you won't do it for your wife or me, than do it for yourself."

He remained silent.

"You think you are not a moment away from Phillip calling the authorities on you and your little deed in Italy?"

_Luciana._

"So you can kill a poor innocent girl but not a criminal such as Raoul? Do you like it when women are weak, Phantom? Do you secretly wish you were like him?" She looked away. "Go! You are just the monster Raoul said you were, only you're worse if you do nothing and allow him to continue. Go Monster! Go!"

Erik left the room running down the hallway. He ran so far and fast, he could barely hear Christine calling after him.

Josephine threw her empty cup across the room. "Fool!"

His voice echoed as he opened the curtain that hid the second bed in the room. "You were a bit over dramatic, my pet."

"He is a coward. My God, who would have known that vanilla school girl of his could command his manhood so."

Phillip laughed. "I always knew she was a theater girl, through and through." He picked up the empty cup. "You need to show more restraint. You were badly beaten, remember?"

"I was! My cheek is in need of ointment."

He moved over to bed and brought her lips to his. "I'll pay for any lasting damage. Although, perhaps make-up could do the trick? If it could make your flawless body look this way, why can't it hide up any imperfections?"

"Indeed!" Damn him!"

"Forget it love. It was perfect."

"How so? He left?"

"He will come back. He won't let that sorry excuse for a de Chagny live. Once he kills my brother, I'll take care of him personally. Who would deny me my rights in a duel to demand satisfaction? Then it will be business as usual."

"Where does that leave me?"

He laughed. "My very equal partner. I will say you chose very wisely this time. Leaving that ignorant louse Raoul for me will bring you up in the world before long. We marry, and then we seek our place as the next King and Queen." He leaned in for another kiss.

"Phillip?"

"Less talking!"

"Wait!" She looked serious. "What if he follows his heart and does not return?"

"Then I'll take his heart, my pet. It's been far too long since I've seen Christine anyway. As I said, either way, we have him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik! Hold on! Stop!"

He stopped when he realized there was no other way out. "I can't escape it, Christine! No matte how hard I try. It will always plague me."

"What? What will plague you?"

He ripped his mask off. "This! This will forever brand me a monster. Everyone who sees me only sees what they can use the monster for. I can't fight any longer!" He dropped to his knees and hid his face in his hands. Christine slowly went to him and kneed down beside him.

"Angel, don't. I heard what she said. God in heaven forgive me, but bad things do happen to bad people. It still doesn't change who they are inside. She was wrong. You are not a monster. You are an Angel. My precious Angel."

He looked up at her ashamed. "You wanted me to bury this beast inside. She feels I have a purpose to exist now. All from what she thinks she knows of me! The rumors! The lies! The mask!" He could no longer speak.

Christine cradled him in her arms. "Angel, you are not a monster. Raoul is. Raoul is and so is Josephine for placing her anger and hurt on you. She has to come to terms with what happened to her and no one can do that for her. You are not responsible for righting Raoul's wrongs.

Do you know how strong it is to remain true to what is right? You are the strongest man I have ever known, and the gentlest. You will avenge our family, but you will do it as you see fair and just."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Christine…."

"Angel, I am your wife and I believe in you and I support the decisions you make for our family. You will do what you feel is just and right and I have faith in you."

"But you…."

"I was just as wrong as Josephine to deny you the options of keep our family safe. You mean more to me than anyone. I will never stop fighting for you nor will I ever stop you from keeping us together."

"So you want me to…."

She shook her head. "I want you to know I stand by you, and trust you to make the right decision. No ultimatums, no broken promises. I give you my love and faith. I know you will do what you believe will end this nightmare, and allow our dreams to finally take flight."

She saw he was unsure and she began kissing his entire face, holding him close to her body, as she stayed huddled with him on the floor. No one knows how long they remained this way, but Meg's voice caused Christine to turn.

"Christine? Uncle Erik?"

Justin followed behind. "What happened to you both?"

Erik was up in a flash, turning so his back would face Justin as he retrieved him mask.

Christine stopped him from moving closer. "Justin, please allow him a few moments." She eyed Meg, who nodded.

"Justin, Uncle Erik isn't comfortable with being without his mask. It isn't you, it's…."

Justin nodded. "I understand. Please Madame Dexter, I hope one day you both will see I can be trusted and so you all are aware, Monsieur Dexter's face means nothing to me, except to acknowledge a brave and wise man.

Meg smiled at him. _That's the courage I want in a husband. Not a fool who risks himself blindly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik returned finding the trio in conversation. Christine could sense his uneasiness, but she quickly took his hand and brought him to Justin and Meg. Meg threw her arms around him tightly.

"Uncle Erik, Christine told me. Dear God, who would have thought that even in such turmoil, the woman remains true to form. You believe Christine, don't you? She is wrong and we all will support your course of action."

Justin found his voice. "Monsieur, I must admit I thought I could….Well, let's just say I sometimes tend to be one part brave, three part fool. I submit my very self to you and ask that if you feel I can help in any way, I will accept the commission and serve this family, as loyal as I would any noble."

Erik gave a weary grin. "Considering you left that family for ours, I hope your loyalty to us will last longer."

Justin panicked until he heard Erik laugh. He then shook his hand. "Your intentions were always to marry my Megan, no?" Erik eyed Christine, giving her a knowing look, who in turn prayed he would keep his silence.

"Without question, monsieur."

"Erik." He then went up to his niece. "I owe you an apology. I know I have no right to ask this, but I humble ask that you will allow me to be present at your nuptials, so I can may have the honor of allowing your young man to borrow you." He looked at him with affection. "I can never give her up completely but it's a start." He then tuned back to Meg. "My little girl, please forgive me for not….."

"Uncle Erik, I understand. I didn't before and I was hurt, but seeing you two as I came in. No one should make you have to wait, when you know in your hearts when it is right." She then grinned at Justin, who turned red.

Christine wondered if Meg's innuendo would go unnoticed by Erik. "Uh, Meg."

Erik kissed his niece's cheek and then pulled out a red ribbon that belonged to her. Meg looked at him in shock. "How did you get that?"

He placed it in her hand. "You left it in the bedroom of the Justin's family cottage."

Justin's eyes opened widely. "I… Erik… We can explain. See…."

"Stop!" He looked at them both. "I only know what I need to know. But marry her, Justin. Marry her quickly."

"Yes, monsieur. I will! I will!"

He then looked at his wife. "Thank you."

She went towards him and kissed him gently. "Never thank me for loving you. It was my destiny. Now, I think we should go home."

He nodded. I'll get the carriage." He then looked at Justin. "Justin, will you help me?"

"Of course, Erik."

When the men were out of sight, Christine hugged her friend. Meg smiled brightly. "Aunt Christine…Hmm… No, sorry. Can't do it."

She smiled back. "Good, because I felt so old just now."

"Christine, I don't like this. Josephine's threat and Philip and who knows where Raoul is in all this."

Christine took her friend's hand. "We trust in Erik and Nadir and in Justin."

"Christine, what if Phillip does tell the authorities about Luciana? No one will substantiate Erik's story. Her father is dead and…"

"We leave this to Erik. He will know what to do. We trust him, don't we?"

Meg didn't hesitate as she replied. "Yes, with all that I am, but you realize that Uncle Erik may not be able to follow what the law deems proper, don't you?"

She nodded. "I married him, not the law. Erik will do what he can to honor that law but in the end, I will follow any decision he makes."

"Christine do you think Raoul really hurt Josephine?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Mama said she was beaten on her left side."

"And…."

Meg hated to have to say it but she couldn't keep silent. "You may not remember but I do. Raoul's left handed. There is no way he could have caused such damage with his non-dominant hand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir was waiting for his friends at the lair for only a few moments when Christine arrived a bit out of breath.

"What happened? Where's Erik?"

"Nadir, I'm fine. Erik is with Justin. I convinced him to go along with him, while Meg and I had some time along together."

"What happened at the hospital?"

"A great deal, but I think we can use it to our advantage." She handed him a note. "Read this and wait for Erik outside. Once he arrives, take Justin and the three of you are to discuss these latest developments."

Nadir took the note, although he was not following her. "What do you mean? Erik will want you with us."

She smiled. "I know. I want you to tell him I told you to handle it amongst yourselves and tell me about it later. Then send him home in two hours."

"Two hours? Christine, what are you doing?"

"Tell my husband, I love him and trust him, and his two brave allies. Then you tell him I want him to tell me everything at our home…. Alone."

He saw a twinkle in her eye. "You mean we can handle this any way we see fit?"

"Nadir, I trust you to be the voice of reason and logic if the situation merits it. I do hope it doesn't come down to violence, but I believe that people like Josephine, Phillip and Raoul can only relate to those tactics. I trust him, and this is the ultimate way for me to show my Angel, just how much."

"But won't you be going mad waiting for the outcome?"

"I have a few matters to attend to, Nadir. It is my wedding night."

Nadir looked at her for a moment and then he grinned, despite himself. "Allah, does Erik know?"

She only shook her head and then avoided his eyes to stop her cheeks from blushing.

"Christine, I will take care of him. I promise you that. We will only plan things tonight. I will see that we look at all options and only if absolutely necessary will we….."

She silenced him with a kiss to his cheek. "Bring him back in two hours. And Nadir?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let this be the last time you bring him back to me."


	62. Chapter 62

**I wish I could come up with a greater word than thank you but alas, I'm stumped. Thank you for reading, reviewing and following this story. I can't believe that I've received such wonderful support for 62 chapters now. We aren't done with the story, as I believe we have between 8-10 chapters to go. I will say, you haven't seen drama yet, but it's coming. ;) Yet there is a time for drama and a time for some fluffy loving. **

**That being said, the second part in this chapter is rated PG-13, not for violence but for love. I am committed to keeping the original rating intact, and I think we have ample room to supply a fluffy Mac-daddy scene, while respecting the censors.**

**I own nothing…..Well; I do own Josephine. Yet I think at this point it is pretty sad to have to admit that.**

Erik read the letter over and over again. He then slammed his hand on the table, startling Justin.

"Erik, I realize this has upset you but Nadir only rented the room for few hours. I don't think we should damage the furnishings during that time."

Although Justin was completely serious, Nadir couldn't help but let out a laugh at his young friend. This too caused Erik to chuckle in spite of himself. Next he stood up and patted Justin's shoulder. He then looked at Nadir.

"What kind of a person would do this? What malice is in someone's heart that would convince a woman to deceive at such lengths? To actually make one think she was violated in such a way? To try and manipulate other women who have been through similar attacks?" He threw the letter on the table. "What would we do without our Megan?"

Justin nodded. "I for one am very glad she is on our side." He then went to Erik. "I feel responsible for this, more than either one of you could know. They are my family and I make no excuses, but I can't begin to know when and where this will end. Phillip will stop at nothing to be King. No one is safe."

Erik wondered out loud. "Would this note make any significance to your father, Justin?"

He shook his head, as he brought his eyes to his feet."Sadly, no. It only implicates Josephine who would implicate Raoul. If my father makes such a statement and he is wrong….."

"Allah, why involve you, Erik? Raoul knows nothing of you. Even if he had designs on Christine, he would be putting himself in danger, and Phillip would want him to stay away. What would Phillip want with…."

"Nadir, don't you see? My family has gotten a little too close to his. We have Christine who can tarnish the de Chagny name. We have Justin who knows how ruthless and vile both brothers are. Raoul is weak and pathetic. If I remove him as an obstacle for Phillip, that's one less scandal to the crown. He knows I would be more than happy to avenge Christine. Josephine offers me the means and then…"

"You would be tried for murder." Nadir came to the conclusion.

"With me out of the way who knows what he would do to Christine or Megan or even Antoinette, as they still hold a threat. With no threats plaguing him, he will seek back his rightful place on to the throne." He eyed Justin.

Justin addressed both men in a furry. "My brothers… Good God, he will go after them, then he will…..My father?"

Erik tried to calm the boy. "Fear nothing. I won't let that happen."

Nadir stared him in the face. "So you agree to play Josephine's game?"

Erik hesitated. "Nadir…..It wouldn't be believable. I don't know how to…."

"To what? Charm a woman? Erik…."

"Nadir, first and foremost I can agree to Josephine's plan but to think I can try and make her reveal her partner and incriminate him…" He rolled his eyes. "Who are we fooling?"

"Erik, you are a very charming man when you want to be. I think it wouldn't take much for the lady to let her guard down."

"Have you forgotten that one, I am married and two my face is not for…"

"I'm not asking you to betray your marriage, I'm just asking you to play along. She seemed interested from what you described to me and as far as your face is concerned, is it really so impossible to think she could be attracted to you?"

"The fact that Christine doesn't run away screaming baffles me to no end. I can't pull the charade off."

"You need confidence, besides this woman will probably think you will keep your mask on. Either way, it's irrelevant. You get her to play along, and then we get our proof."

"Christine…"

"She said she trusts you and I know you, Erik. You have played to her kind before. Remember the Shah's wife?"

"Look how that ended." He began to pace.

Justin suddenly looked intrigued. "The Shah's wife?"

"Great Nadir! Our young friend thinks this is a bragging story." He turned to Justin. "Trust me boy, it is not a pleasant tale."

Nadir placed his hand on his friend's back to calm him down. "Erik, sit. Justin years ago in Persia, Erik worked for the Shah. His wife was very…..interested in Erik. He resisted. He played with those emotions so he would not land in jail, for one did not refuse the Shah's wife of anything, and one did not sleep with the Shah's wife."

"What happened?" Just asked too eagerly.

Erik spoke but a whisper. "I thought….I guessed she fancied me, after what happened in Italy I seemed to know more of the signs…..Yet I wanted no part of her or her game. I resisted, not only because the Shah would have put me to death but I was not interested in her.

One night, she tried to…..I threw her out of my room. The next thing I knew she screamed that I had tried to….. I was sent to jail to await further instruction."

Nadir finished for Erik when he saw he couldn't go on. "Erik had already made plans to leave his position and return to France as Antoinette was expecting. The Shah was already on edge with him prior to the accusation. I helped him escape."

Justin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Erik, I realize this is a difficult situation. I offer myself up to anything you and Nadir wish. However, I think I speak for all of us when I say that you are the best man for the job. I would trust my family to no one more than you."

At these words Erik looked up at him. "Your highness, I…."

"Erik, you know I'm just Justin now. Furthermore, I have always been just Justin to you. I will follow you in battle anywhere."

Nadir was deeply moved as he heard such touching words spoken to his friend. "Erik, it's a simple game. One that we will win. You will only have to play this part for a moment." He saw his apprehension. "Christine trusts you and she will understand. She knows you would never hurt her."

Erik nodded. He then stood up and addressed his faithful crew. "I'll contact the woman and arrange a meeting. We'll get the proof and then we'll go see the King."

Justin put his hand out. "Agreed!"

The men just looked at him oddly. "Come now, we all put our hands in and join them together." He saw them look at him as if he grew wings. "Team work? Brotherhood? Comrades? Oh forget it."

Nadir laughed and suggested that Justin get them all something to drink. He then noticed the time. _Christine will have my hide if he is late. But how do I….. _"Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you should go home."

"Now? Before we cut one another and sign a blood oath." He smirked, referring to Justin's previous comment.

"I just think you should go now. We can talk more in the morning. Late morning."

"Are you insane? We need to plan this out tonight. Why would I leave beforehand?"

"I can't say." He looked away.

"What the devil are you trying to say, but aren't saying, Nadir? Spit it out!"

He shook his head."Why must you be so stubborn? " He placed his hands on Erik's shoulders. "You were married yesterday, correct?"

He looked at his ring and smiled. "Yes."

"And typically the night of the wedding is filled with anticipation and….."

Erik waved Nadir's hands off him. "Stop being so crass. Christine and I will deal with such private matters at our own pace, Daroga. You deal with your own issues."

"No you fool! Tonight! Christine has a surprise for you tonight!"

He was about to retort, when he stopped to fully understood Nadir's words. He looked at him with his mouth opened. He then closed it and swallowed hard ."You mean…. She….That is she told you that….."

Nadir exhaled in frustration. "If I were you I'd spend less energy asking me and use it to sprint over to that lair of yours, my very well deserving friend."

Erik ran like a bat out of hell nearly running over Justin as he came back up to the room with the bottle of spirits.

"What the….. Erik?" He clutched the bottle tightly. "Nadir where was Erik going in such haste?"

Nadir smiled. _Thank you, Allah. Erik is proof that good things come to those who wait. _"I think we are on our own for the evening, my young friend." He took the bottle. "So, let's not let this fine ale go to waste. I've never drank with a Prince or Duke before. Have you ever shared a bottle with a Persian?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine found herself watching the clock every few minutes. She had everything prepared. The fire was roaring, the pillows and blankets were spread far and wide across the floor so the fire would be behind them. She had opened a bottle of wine that Meg told her was Erik's favorite. She had just finished lightening the candles all across the room.

"Dear God, I need to change." Her heart was beating at the thought of surprising Erik when he came home. She had asked Meg for some advice, seeing as her best friend had been down this road before. She laughed when she recalled the look on Meg's face.

"_Uh…Christine, he is my uncle! I mean…..Normally I would be all for telling you a few ways to….."_

"_Stop! I am not asking that! I just want to know if I should wear something more…"_

_Meg laughed which caused Christine to get annoyed. "I realize I'm foolish but I am in need of some sisterly support. I just don't know if…."_

_Meg ceased her laughter. "Christine, don't worry. It will all come together. Wear whatever you like."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course. After all, my experience has shown it never stays on for long anyway."_

Christine blushed at the comment, bringing her back to the present. _This is right. I love him and I'm ready. I just need to show him I have no fear. If he thinks for one second that I'm unsure…. _She was about to go to her room to change, when she noticed the wedding present she had for him was not where she wanted it to be.

"How did that get there?"

Meanwhile Erik came in carefully. He still couldn't believe that tonight was the night. He removed his cloak and was about to call her name when he realized his mask was still on. He had promised her that when they were at home, he wasn't to have it on. He removed it carefully and then placed it on the table.

"Such a weird feeling, but one that I can get used to." He touched his face and smiled. "I've spent a lifetime dreaming of this moment." He saw her moving about the room. Next he saw the candles, the fire and then his eyes went to the pillows and blankets. _It's really going to happen._

He tapped her on the shoulder, expecting an embrace when she jumped in shock.

"Erik!? What are you doing here?"

"I… What do you mean? Nadir said…. That is… I…. You….. This is what I think it is, correct?" When she was silent, he saw red and mentally had an image of hanging Nadir up by his boots upside down in one of his traps.

"Oh Erik! Why did you come in just now? I spent the entire afternoon getting the lair ready. I was just about to change and then surprise you with this marvelous seduction scene that would have made Amita blush and now it's all ruined!"

"Christine….." She looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe she was planning to do more than what he had already seen. "Perhaps, you could still show me how it would have gone?"

"Erik!"

She slapped him on the arm and made a grin, as he continued to move towards her. Their eyes met and within seconds their lips followed. One loving kiss, quickly turned into two building a passionate fire that began to erupt between them. They each let out a hungry moan, as they fell to the ground while feverishly embracing the other with their hands and lips.

They moved slowly within each other's arms. The fire was making a light crackling sound. At first Erik never wanted this moment to end. However, he realized that there was much, much more to the evening and he was desperate to prove to Christine that he was worthy of her. He wanted to make her feel loved, and cherish and above all; desired. Moreover, he wanted to make her feel as if no one could please her like this, but him. He wanted to snag her dress off, but reminded himself that he needed to take his time. He thought back to the all the books he read on the subject. The novels, the text books, and the graphic literature, everything and anything to have him be ready, just in the hopes she would love him and want this from him one day. He never wanted her to have regrets or for one minute second guess her choice.

While his mind was remembering technique and form, Christine was occupied working the buttons on his shirt. She wanted to feel his chest and make skin contact quickly. She could feel her insides coming undone and there was a warm feeling spreading across her body. When Erik felt her hands touch and massage his chest, he moaned and found the nerve to unzip her dress and begin to lick her belly, while pressing deep wet kisses on her hips, devouring her breasts and upper chest. He would slowly rise as he cradled her body for support and massaged her neck with his tongue. When he moved to her scar, he felt her body tense up.

"Angel, look at me. What is it?"

"Oh, Erik, it's wonderful. It's just…..

"Christine?"

The way he said her name made her feel wanton. She caressed his deformed cheek, happy he had remembered to remove his mask."Precious, I just feel a little self conscience about my scar. I….."

He moved himself further down and lightly feather kissed it, causing Christine to place a hand over her mouth to suppress a moan.

"You are beautiful, my Christine. Never hide from me. My wife…. You're mine and I love you."

She began to apply a plethora of kisses all over his chest, stomach and muscles. As she reached his Adam's apple she yanked his ascot off with her mouth. Then eagerly went up his neck, chin, and face.

Erik was in heaven. He always knew how he would worship Christine's body if he was ever was given such a gift, but to find that his desire matched hers made him want her all the more. They were feasting off of each other and it didn't seem possible for them to stay half dressed for much longer.

Both of them were consumed with pleasing the other. Christine let her hands caress Erik's buttocks and she slowly brought his trousers down. Meanwhile, Erik's eyes were on fire for her. He closed the gap between them by having her press against him. He searched her eyes for any signs of stopping. To his delight there were none.

As they kissed, squeezed, teased, tickled and felt, they could no longer deny themselves the next act of contentment. The soft moans that erupted from her mouth were enough encouragement for him to keep going, he took her to a place where she never knew existed and he had only imagined.

Soon their naked bodies were in perfect unison moving together in a rhythmic motion. If you could describe their lovemaking like a dance, you would call it a cross between a waltz, slow and easy and a tango, seductive and hot. Their hands never were disconnected. And afterwards their passion left a sweet sweat over their bodies and a euphoric climax.

Neither able to sleep, they stayed with their arms entwined around the other. Erik was the first to speak.

"Christine?"

She smiled hearing her name from his magnificent voice. "Yes, my precious."

"Was it….I…..Did you….." He sat up. "If you don't ask a woman how will one ever know? I used to hear these conversations at the Opera House and all these bragging buffoons would go on and on at how they satisfied their women, and I just wondered, did you ask? If you don't, then how would you know?"

"Angel." She said his name like a prayer. "I never imagined anything so wonderful. It's as if we were made for one another."

He nodded. "I knew. I knew from the moment I heard you sing. I knew you were my destiny."

"Erik, I love you so much. You purified me. It's as if I was made again with you. Do all couples experience this? This bliss? This sense of completion?"

"Completion?" He started to come closer. "I was thinking that we still had quite a bit more to do."

She giggled and brought the blanket up to her face. He playfully went along and pretended to search for her.

"Christine? Now where could she be? Hmm…." He then went underneath the blanket. "Found you!"

Their laughter turned to kissing that grew deeper and more exploratory. Thus their dance began again, lasting until the early morning light.


	63. Chapter 63

Christine's eyes fluttered opened. At first she was confused as to why she was on the floor wrapped up in a blanket, but then a wicked grin spread across her face. She remembered why she was on the floor, basking in the afterglow of marathon lovemaking with her Angel. She only regretted that she had fallen asleep and let precious time go to waste. She turned over jumping up in fear, when she noticed that Erik was nowhere to be found.

"Erik! Erik, where are you?"

A moment later, Erik entered from the kitchen with decadent treats in tow. He was wearing a Persian robe that allowed full view of his muscular chest. Her eyes couldn't stop staring and when she realized she hadn't heard him reply, she cursed herself for acting like a school girl.

"I thought we should replenish our energy, darling. I didn't mean to frighten you. I had hoped to arrange these morsels and have you wake up to a light buffet."

"Get over here!"

He obeyed as he placed the items down and kneeled before her. She then took off his robe and tugged him down next to her, wrapping the blanket around them.

"Don't do that again. I would rather starve then be without your warmth. Just because we missed dinner and breakfast and …"

He kissed her tenderly stopping her in mid sentence. "I didn't miss them actually." He grinned and tugged at her curls. He loved seeing her hair wild and tangled up. She would probably have thought twice about her appearance but to him she was the most beautiful woman in reality or fantasy.

Christine let her head rest securely in the crook of his neck. She then wondered out loud. "You made a buffet for us?"

He chuckled. "Well, I didn't realize that there weren't many provisions. I made some eggs and mixed in some caviar and noticed the untouched open bottle of wine."

"Ah. Yes, well you did spoil my seduction scene." She did her best to suppress her laugh.

"If that was a spoiled seduction scene, then I am in big trouble when you are really ready to let me have it." He moved his eyebrows up and down quickly causing her to lose her composure and laugh to the point where she actually snorted. "Very lady like, darling."

"Angel, you see it was all a charade. I am really no match for your impeccable manners and taste."

Erik sat up. "Yes, well a bit unrefined but really, one can't look like a goddess and behave like a lady all the time."

She played along to his teasing. "I could change if that's what you prefer. I'll just go find an appropriate corset and…"

"Stop!" He pushed her gently down, turning her over so he was on top of her and could see her face. "I much prefer you snorting if it means you will wear this blanket from now on."

"Such demands Monsieur Dexter. Perhaps, I can wear one of these blankets as I bring you a much deserved treat?"

"You don't need to wear a blanket to….."

She playfully waved his hand away. "You can't expect to have your way with me and deny me nourishment when it is within reach, can you? What will people say? The latest headline reads; Opera stars found! Their bodies were shriveled up and wasted away."

He sighed. "True, but what a way to go." He laughed but then motioned for her to stay put as he brought the tray to her and poured them both some wine.

After a few bites, Christine stopped and looked at him in a panic. "Wait. You were in the kitchen?"

He picked up some caviar with his finger answering her with a shrug. She then looked around the room, which caused his curiosity to be peaked.

"What is it, love?"

"You didn't notice the basket covered with the white cloth?"

"Oh, the biscotti. Yes. Wonderful, my dear. Thank you."

She looked at him in complete shock. "You couldn't have! The whole basket? Erik!"

He grinned as he moved from his cozy spot on the floor and went over to the fireplace, retrieving the basket. "Not all of them… Just a few." He sheepishly looked her way.

She motioned for him to come over. "Well?"

"Well, what? I left you some. That's a start." He came over and lifted the cloth to prove to her he was telling the truth.

"No, silly. Did you like them?"

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "Christine, I love these cookies. I've yet to find something I can resist more." He saw her face looking as if she were ready to kill at any moment. "Uh… That is resisting an inanimate object, of course, my love."

"Really! Well you can just savor the sweetness of those crumbs if you think I'm ever going to bake them again for you." She waited for his reaction.

"You baked these?"

She nodded smugly. "I've been practicing for weeks. I finally was able to keep a batch, hoping we could share them together but I see that was much too much to ask. Now, you say I am to compete with sticky dough and flour for your affection?"

He thought quickly. "Wait, I obviously have never been able to taste both at the same time. Let's see who is truly more irresistible, shall we?"

She pretended to be offended when she actually adored it when they were able to tease one another. "I am to compete with a cookie?"

"Not just a cookie, Angel. A cookie from your own lovely, delicate hands." He brought her palm up to his lips. "Unsure of your skills, my dear?"

"Never. The challenge is on!"

"Alright. I will first kiss you and then have a nibble of the biscotti. Then I will render who reigns the most irresistible, delectable morsel of them all."

"You're on." She placed her hands on her hips and faced him eye to eye.

Erik thought he had died and gone to heaven. He took Christine into his arms and joined their lips as one. The kiss was only meant for sport but truthfully, he could not stop and she in turn found her resolve ceasing so she could releish in the joys only his lips could bring her. They gently fell back down and he made sure her head rested on the pillow. He broke away slowly.

"I need to taste the….." He seemed lost in her smoldering eyes. "I…"

"The biscotti." She could barely gain her breath.

He didn't move from his hold. "Yes, that was good too but…."

"But what?" She brushed his lips with her own.

"They never kissed me back." He quickly closed the gap between them and kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later they sat half dressed enjoying the bottle of wine as they took comfort in each other's arms. Erik knew he had to leave, but each time he thought to move or mention the reason why he should, he couldn't bring himself to move from her hold.

She leaned her head back into him and looked up to see his face. "Angel, what is it? You look miles away."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm just feeling the drunken effects of wine and love. I'd play music now but the piano is too far away and not very portable."

She then gasped. "Erik! I completely forgot. Your wedding present!"

"My wedding present? Christine, you are my present."

She moved from his embrace, but kissed both of his cheeks. "One moment. Stay here."

He watched her move about and couldn't help but smile. _God, if she was my reward for my life of pain then I would do it all again. Even if all we have is this moment, I'd still do it again. Please keep her safe, in the event I am unable to…_

"Angel?"

Erik snapped out of his inner thoughts and looked at the wrapped present before him. "What's this?"

She placed it in his hands. "Only one way to find out."

He took the present and looked up at her. He was unaccustomed to receiving gifts, for even Megan and Antoinette were mindful of his discomfort. However, that didn't mean he hadn't secretly wished they would have tried a bit harder with him.

She seemed to sense his apprehension. She placed her hands on top of his. "It's alright, precious. It's for you from me. I want you to have it."

He nodded with a lump in his throat as he carefully peeled off the wrapping paper. His heart stopped when he saw it was a black case with the initials G.D. engraved.

"Christine….."

"Open it, Angel."

He lifted the claps and opened the case to reveal a violin that had once belonged to a virtuoso of music. A man who without his love of music and stories may never have brought Erik and his Angel together.

"I can't. No, Angel. It belonged to your father. It's your greatest possession." He tried to close the case, but Christine stopped him.

"No, it isn't my greatest possession. My greatest possession is the man in front of me. The man who never thought twice when answering a crying child's prayer taking us both on an adventure that enfolded into an everlasting love. The man who once made music with this very instrument, longs to have an equal virtuoso bring the music to life again. How fitting that it is the same man, whom Gustave Daae said would come as the Angel of Music. How lucky am I that he is the love of my life."

Erik was too chocked up to speak. He saw how she nodded to him lovingly as he took the instrument in his hands, brushing the strings and as if it were second nature to begin tuning it. Christine brought a small foot stool and sat down placing her head on his knee.

"Play for me, Angel."

He could only nod and soon the room was full with a melody pure and unearthly that only the strings from her father's violin and her Erik's magical hands could create.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither was sure how long they had been wrapped up in each other's embrace but both had fallen asleep after the concert had ceased. Erik was about to speak when his wife's voice matched his thoughts.

"When do you need to leave?"

He moved to stir her and she smiled when she saw his face. "Nadir expected me hours ago. I just couldn't bring myself to leave. I still can't."

She sat up loosening her hold. "You know of Josephine and her lies, then."

"Yes. We have a plan, but…"

"Is it dangerous?" She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"I have to try and…..Don't laugh."

"Laugh?" She had to look at him now.

"I am going to have to charm her in order to get her to cooperate and not only lead us to Raoul but to Phillip as well. Christine, I want you to know that nothing will happen… I mean not that anyone would even allow themselves to…. I mean…. You are the exception, because God made you ….."

She brought a finger to his lips. "I have no doubt that she will fall for your charms."

"Angel, I…."

She placed her finger on his lips again. "I trust you. Please, know that."

"But you're scared. I love you and if you think I would ever jeopardize any of this for….."

"I am scared, Angel but it is not for the reasons that you think. I don't trust them. I fear for your life and I will do anything to prolong the inevitable of you walking out of our home and into dangers we can never plan for. That woman, no matter how beautiful has claws and fangs. I…"

"Do you think I would be so foolish to not plan every detail to ensure victory? I've waited my entire life for you. I've dreamed of this moment for 13 years. All this fun, all this passion is just beginning my Angel."

She nodded as she fought back tears. "Then go. Go and make us safe. The sooner you leave my arms, the sooner you will return." She got up and wiped her eyes before turning to face him again.

He walked up behind her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, he took her face in his hands. "My heart won't allow me to leave until I tell you and show you how much I love you one more time." They undressed quickly, only stopping when Erik picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Afterwards, she walked him to the tunnel, helping him with his coat and placed his white mask on his face. He caressed her face with his gloved hand and kissed her. They embraced one last time, before he placed his hat on and vanished into the passageways.

Her tears began to fall as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Please, come back safe Angel. Come back to me."

_A/N: I hope you forgive my need for this fluff, before we embark on the next chapter. Stay tuned._


	64. Chapter 64

**I'm thrilled you all seemed to enjoy the extra fluff chapter almost as much as I did. LOL Thank you everyone, I mean it when I say how much your support means to me. Now to do what was promised…**

**I own nothing, but reading what might have been has its perks.**

Nadir sat and despite the seriousness of the pending event, he smiled to himself. He had seen Erik earlier to discuss the plan. Never before had he seen him so driven and determined. Everything was to be gained or lost today. The more he sat there waiting, the more he knew that Allah had answered his prayers from long ago.

_You made him whole. All he needed was love and once given that, he would invincible. You know he's talented enough for anything. _He began to worry though. _ I know when some get their due, it comes at a price. Please, don't call your marker tonight._

"Nadir, do you want some tea?"

He felt the touch of Antoinette's hand on his arm. "Hello, good lady."

She smirked. "Perhaps brandy then?" She stood there with no emotion, waiting for his reply.

"No, I think it is best to keep sharp. Yet some refreshments may be in order." He patted his stomach. "I had hoped to leave sooner, but Erik wasn't ready. I suspect he may have had other things on his mind before we met." He laughed.

"How can you laugh at such a time as this? While you managed to talk Justin out of that insane scheme, this journey is not…. Oh!" She realized why Nadir was smiling and she blushed. She then remembered her senses. "You're a child. Stop being so immature."

"Hardly. It was a very mature thought. Oh come now, it was in order and highly proper."

She fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable. "Still. All of your heads should be on straight at a time like this."

"Come, Annie. Don't you remember what it was like? Those first few moments when all was permissible and free. The world seemed so easy. It was as if….."

"You were untouchable." She answered staring into the air. "No illness, no death, or suffering. Only love."

He nodded. "You couldn't wait to see one another. Couldn't stop touching one another. Death would be easier than…."

"Letting go."

Their eyes met and each shared a tender moment of remorse and loss over their loved ones. Then he came towards her and didn't stop until their faces were mere inches apart. He told her she could curse him or hit him or even spit at him, but he was not going to apologize for his actions. Not this time. Her silence was her permission and he boldly kissed her. He was pleased when she kissed him back, but then saw her face change once the kiss subsided. He didn't let go.

"Annie, you said once that when this was all over you would think…..Consider…..You said we would have our chance. Did you mean it?"

She impulsively kissed him quickly, much too quickly as she untangled herself from his hold. "Ask me when this is over, Nadir. Only then will we know what there is to still be had."

Nadir looked at the clock. "If his plans are aligned, he should be there now. I better go."

"Nadir!"

He turned around slowly. "Yes, Annie?"

"May God keep you all safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik went to the hospital, but was told that Josephine had been discharged early. If he didn't already know her game, this latest ploy would have aroused his suspicion. He arranged for a carriage to take him to her estate and waited in the parlor for his arrival to be announced. Although he looked calm, inside he was anything but.

_I can't pull this off. She'll sense that I am….For how could someone such as myself even think that I could…Stop it you fool! Do this for Christine. For your family. It will be done and you will make it happen. She is a liar. You can lie too. She is just like the Shaw's wife. You must do this for your future._

"Erik, I knew you'd be back!"

He smiled. "How was I able to stay away?" He then walked towards her, sensing her suspicion. "You offered me the means to destroy the one person who I despise more than anyone. My dear, you play a dangerous game."

"Not at all." She winked. "I simply know which players I want to see and which I desire to play with." She leaned in to him but then walked away. "Drink?"

"I can be tempted." He eyed her like a hawk as she went to fix the drinks.

"What is your poison, Erik?"

"Whatever you will have, my dear. Yet I insist that you allow me to mix yours if you insist on mixing mine."

"Don't trust me?"

He laughed. "Why? Are you not trustworthy?"

She backed away from the bar and allowed him access. He followed suit and poured the cognac into a new glass. "I was surprised to hear you had been released so soon." He stirred the drink and then offered it to her.

She accepted, but placed it down and then went to mix his. "They weren't providing any care my family couldn't provide here. I detest hospitals." She handed him the glass, but not before she brushed his arm with her finger. "My, you seem to have quite the physic."

"Careful, Mademoiselle. I am a married man." He then cupped her chin and took both glasses. "Trust me?"

"About as much as you trust me."

Erik sipped out of both glasses. "Pity. I usually don't work with someone when there is no trust. However, I will make an exception. You will give me the address of de Chagny, and allow me to do my business."

"You just plan on going there and…." She seemed amazed. "You aren't at all worried?"

"Over a boy who beats up on women? No."

"His brother is…."

"Nothing more than a pansy."

"I beg your pardon!" For the first time she was actually becoming engaged in the discussion. Here before her stood a man who would stop at nothing to avenge a woman. Mind you, it wasn't necessarily her he wanted to avenge but he was willing to act first and damn the consequences. Phillip was right. Raoul stood no chance, and truth be told, neither could any woman if they just could get past the mask.

"I cannot tell you how much safer I feel knowing you will see to it that he does not hurt anyone ever again."

"It is a shame one can only stop violence with violence." He could see he was making inroads. He didn't question the reason, but instead took her hand and began to trace her wrist. "Josephine, might there be another way?"

"Another way?" She looked up into his eyes and noticed that each were a different color.

"Turn them both in. Wipe all of us free from their blood and then move on. Another way, another life, another choice."

"Both? You mean Phillip? He is innocent."

"Is he? Are you telling me that insolent boy was the master mind? I will never believe it, even if the words come from your…._deplorable_…delectable lips."

"And who would choose me, Erik? Who would choose me then?"

"You dare to ask someone like me that?" He turned her around and placed his hands on her waist. "I…." He then let go. "I am sorry. I completed forgot myself. What was I thinking?"

"Don't." She spoke softly. "You are after all a man. You seem so hesitant to touch. Is it your vows that govern you or is it lack of practice?"

He arched is visible brow.

"Does she even know what kind of man you are? What kind of man fights for her? Resists for her? I wonder myself. What kind of man are you, Erik?"

_A man who is going to be sick if he has to inhale your insufferable perfume once more. _"A flawed man who should not assume. The rest is inconsequential."

"Erik, why did you marry her? Raoul asked her to be his wife, you marry her. Forgive me but I don't see the interest."

Erik almost saw red. _How dare she insult Christine! I will rip her apart…._ He stopped himself. _It's a trap. She's trying to trick me. _"Both of us met her before we met you."

"Timing is to blame, then? Well, I don't believe you can't turn back the clock." She played with the buttons on his jacket. "Would you like another drink? A real one this time."

"It's late, Josephine. The address, please."

"Tell me, does she see you behind the mask?"

He froze. He never thought he would have to fight for his mask. "Why does that matter?"

She shook her head. "Maybe she isn't so stupid after all." She went to the desk and wrote down the address. "Please be careful."

He looked at it and then back at her. "There's still time to change your mind."

"For what?"

"Come with me. Stay in the carriage and I'll bring him down. We can bring him in together."

"No…."

He took her by the shoulders. "Think about it. I will return in one hour."

"Return?"

"I need a few provisions, my dear." He purposely glided his hand across her back.

"Is that all we would do together, Erik? Bring him in."

He kissed her hand. "You decide."

He took his leave and hissed. "Devil takes the hindmost."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin was anxious. "What is taking him so long? Do you think she may have…. Do you think he couldn't get her to….."

"Relax, Justin. Erik is nothing if not thorough. I have seen him do this before."

"So he really is Don Juan, only in a mask." He chuckled.

Nadir didn't see the humor. "Boy this isn't an opera. Real lives are at stake."

"I realize that! I was only trying to make light of a dark mood. I'm trying to be useful. When will you both tell me what I can do?"

Nadir saw Erik's carriage from the corner of his eye. He then took the syringe from his pocket. "Right about now." He inserted it into Justin's neck. "I'm sorry, Justin but it is better this way."

Erik arrived right as Justin's lifeless body was in Nadir's arms. Erik got out quickly. "Did you have any trouble?"

"Poor lad never saw it coming."

"Here, let's make him comfortable. Tell me this won't leave him with a headache in the morning."

"Can't say. The last time I used it I was smuggling you out of Persia. It affects everyone differently."

Erik adjusted his head. "I'm sorry, my boy. I just couldn't take any chance of having you implicated in all this. I had to think of Megan and your future together. Hopefully, one day you will forgive me."

"One day?" Nadir reprimanded. "We should be thinking positively."

Erik paid the driver. "Take him to the palace. The guards will know what to do."

He watched the carriage go out of sight. "Nadir, are you ready?"

"I suppose. Yet I don't understand why I'm doing this and you are going there alone?"

"We agreed that this would be the plan."

"But did you convince her? She could still say no."

"She seemed…. Receptive."

Nadir grinned. "Why are you so shocked?"

"I just wonder if it is because of the mask I wear. Perhaps those confusing women; Luciana, the Shah's wife, and Josephine are actually drawn to the one thing they run away from.

"Christine never ran."

He then looked at the golden band around his finger. "Never. Nadir, I would do it all over again. Nothing would be changed, except I wouldn't have let my Christine go so easily the first time."

"They say if you love someone or something, you must let them go to see if they come back. For only then were they ever really yours."

"Was that for my benefit, or yours?"

"I am not going to be beg, Erik. Antoinette knows how I feel. It is up to her now."

Erik looked at his pocket watch. "Actually, it will be up to her when we can get your carcass home. So let our fop bashing begin!"

"Back in battle, eh old friend?"

"Come, I have another carriage waiting. You can change in there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry and Meg hovering around the house. They both had so much to say but neither wanted to upset or worry the other. When a knock was heard at the door, they both jumped.

"I'll get it!" Meg ran to the door and when she saw Christine, she pulled her inside and embraced her. "Thank God! We wanted to come but didn't want to leave and we didn't know if you wanted to wait for Uncle Erik alone or….."

"Meg!" Madame Giry pulled both girls close to her. "Come, my children. We wait together, as a family should."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage pulled up exactly when Erik said it would. Josephine had done little else but wait for his return, since he left her. She couldn't deny their attraction. Yet this was not how the story was to end. She and Phillip had plans, great plans. Then she thought of Erik's hands on her body and she wondered if fate may have redesigned things for her.

"Was it real, or did he play me?" Before she could answer the masked man came to the door. She opened it and not her butler. When she saw him smile, she sneered. "A gentleman, should not act as if he was expecting such a surprise, Monsieur."

He bowed his head and offered her his services to enter the carriage. He opened the door.

"This means nothing. I may have wanted to see you kill him with my own eyes. Did you ever think of that?"

He only nodded. She walked directly past him and entered the carriage on her own power. The driver took off, the moment he signaled. The drive was in silence, but she kept looking towards his white mask. Finally, he looked straight at her, almost as if he was going to dare her to remove it. She sensed his strength and moved cautiously back.

When the carriage finally stopped, she jumped out almost unable to breathe. He ran behind her and yanked her to him. Without a single word, their lips pressed hard up against the other. She tried to compose herself. She couldn't deny her feelings and went to kiss him again, but was stopped when he called her attention to the time.

Meanwhile, Erik looked on trying not to laugh. He had forgotten tell Nadir that Josephine's perfume was a tad too musky for the normal nose. He then adjusted his spare white mask and secured a rope before he began climbing to the top of the abandoned barn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Erik got to the top of the barn, he kneeled and looked through the opening. He saw a man on the floor in complete disarray. If it weren't for the few times he bent his elbow to bring a bottle to his lips, Erik would have thought he was dead.

"This is the worm that hurt my Christine? This worthless, stinking drunk, pitiful bastard?"

He wanted to forget the plan and make him suffer as he had made his Angel suffer. His dream of a starving dog entered his mind. He remembered how he almost killed him the night of the ball. He was barely a challenge at all that night and now….It would be so easy. He entered silently, swinging his leg around inside and carefully balancing himself up onto the ledge.

The sudden pressure from Erik's weight caused the upper loft to make a sudden shift making Raoul look up.

"No! It can't be. You? What do you want?" He stumped to his feet.

Erik jumped from mid air and landed directly across from his nemeses. It was as if he were able to appear and disappear at will. Raoul blinked and saw him come towards him.

"You; dead or alive."


	65. Chapter 65

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews and alerts. I continue to be truly honored and touched by your support. This was a rather difficult chapter as I am more of a fluff writer. Then again, where's there's fluff, lies drama. ;)**

**I own nothing, satisfied? **

Erik saw Raoul wobble a few times as he was trying to maintain his balance. It seemed he would rather fall then let go of the bottle, selecting it for support instead of the wall. Erik knew the boy was ripe for pickings. He could easily be knocked down to the floor and it would be a matter of minutes before Erik would have his worthless body to the authorities. Yet he also knew that by knocking him unconscious he could slowly begin his torture. Wouldn't that be the best alternative? He could beat a confession out of him, and then bring whatever of him that was left over to the police. Shouldn't that be course of action?

Erik moved slowly, keeping his eyes fixated on him. Raoul put his hand up in front of him as he moved back.

"Stay away from me. Stay back or I promise you I'll…."

"You'll what? You'll hit me? Beat me up? Lock me up in a dark, putrid smelling room; maybe chain me to a bed? Is that what you would do to me, Vicomte?"

"W..Why would I do that?" He couldn't stop looking at his mask.

"That's right. I'm not a woman. You don't know how to defend yourself against someone who is….."

"You really are deformed, aren't you? God, if I had known she would have sunk this low, I would have let her keep our bastard child."

The moment Erik heard Raoul refer to the baby….Christine's child… his child in such a vulgar manner he knew he no longer cared about having the police get their due. He was his. He would see to it that he never hurt another woman ever again.

Erik pounced on Raoul, ripping the bottle away from him making a crashing sound against the wall. Raoul's attention went towards the broken bottle, allowing his guard to be down. Erik didn't hesitate; he punched him in the face, causing him to fall back. He then stayed on top of him as he took his head and repeatedly began picking it up and smashing it back down hard onto the wooden floor. It was just like the night of the ball, only this time there would be no interruptions.

"You selfish, deplorable, remorseless animal! Get up! Get up and try to fight me like a man, you coward!"

Erik moved away from him and when he saw Raoul staying down, he shook his head in disgust. "You maggot. For a while I was thinking you weren't fit enough to sleep with pigs, but now….Now Vicomte, I believe you are! You are compatible with those worthless swine that eat and sleep in their own dirt and sewage."

Raoul saw Erik laughing at him. He saw a freak laughing at him. With his pride suddenly challenged, he got up and came charging at him, ramming him into the wall across the room.

Erik moaned slightly but recovered quickly as he pushed him off. "Good. Now you are ready to fight. Now I can kill you and call it self-defense."

Raoul went to grab Erik's mask but he was much too quick for him and he ended up punching his hand through the wall. He whisked in pain, but shook it off as he used his other hand to apply pressure on Erik's ribs where he thought the wall may have caused some damage.

"I'm ready for you now, Freak! I will probably get a gold medal for killing the city's monster. I'll be doing Christine a favor. She could have had a noble man's blood line not the curse of a crazy, mad man's." He went to grab his mask again. "I want to see it, Monster. I want to see the face I am about to kill."

Erik threw his foot up, kicking Raoul across the jaw and sending him flying back to their starting place. Wisely Raoul remained down and flat on the floor. Erik took the knife he had in his pockets and bent down looking directly at his neck.

"Any last words, Vicomte?"

He lifted his head. "I'll see you in Hell, Monster. Kill me if you like but you are no different than me in the eyes of God. You will be sitting next to the flames with me, for not even heavenly father could allow the sinful face of Satan's spawn into his house." He coughed. "You'll hurt Christine just as I did. You'll ruin her with your curse. What will become of a freak's wife? What? You think your babies won' t have your sins as their cross to bear? Death for me will be sweet. No more Phillip and no more dwelling on the sins of my past. So do it! Kill me, Monster. Ram the knife across my throat and do it! See you in Hell!"

Never in his entire life did Erik want to end a life more. After all what kind of a life was it? He was poison and removing this man from France should declare him a hero to all. All except her. He could hear her pleas in his mind.

_Angel, don't. I beg you. I know he is evil. I know you feel as if you are freeing us but you aren't. You will never be free if you have his blood on your hands. You think you will feel victory or salvation but it will not last forever. You are not a man that simply kills for the thrill of it. Maybe that was you once, but it hasn't been you since you became my Angel of Music._

"He is a maggot, who would hurt you again if given the opportunity. He will never stop hurting…"

_That is his burden, Angel. You are better than he is._

"You said you would trust me…"

_I did and I do. I trust you to do what will free us forever. I trust you to leave the hurt and pain behind and start over. Start again with me. Do what you must but remember, he is not worth s__acrificing __all that you are and have become._

Erik was torn; should he kill and send Raoul into the depths of Hell, or could he find the strength to be braver and let him live out his crime at the hands of God?

_She would understand either way…..But she would be disappointed. She trusts me to do the right thing. She longs to have me do the right thing. She believes I can do it._

He looked down at Raoul who was shaking so fiercely that he lost control of his bodily fluids and peed on himself. Erik took his knife and nipped his cheekbone.

"Now you have a scar to remind yourself that instead of a merciful death, you will live the rest of your days as a rapist. Heaven help you once they cart your sorry hide away." He stood up. "Take care, Raoul. French prisons will not take kindly to a rapist and baby killer. Have fun getting a taste of your own treatment." He kicked him to his feet. "Up on your feet, Vicomte." He took the rope from his inside pocket. "Now put your arms out."

"You heard the man, Raoul."

Erik looked up and saw Josephine with a gun. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited, or don't you remember? You didn't think you could fool me for long having that foreigner pretend to be you, did you?" She pointed the gun at him. "Too bad you didn't have him build up his biceps like yours, Erik. It was only a matter of time." She yelled at Raoul. "Raoul, you stupid jackass; take the rope and tie up our friend."

"What just happened?" Raoul was still wondering why Erik hadn't sliced his throat.

"You idiot; take the rope, or I'll shoot you both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir cursed himself as he came to; shaking his head quickly for clarity. At first he wasn't sure where he was and then it all came back to him. Josephine had been impossible to control and in her heated state she snatched Nadir's mask and screamed in horror when she realized he wasn't Erik. The light powder he had applied to one side of his face didn't convince her otherwise. It was as if she knew from another reason. Then he moved his arm and felt it tingle.

"That lunatic pinched my arm so often you would have thought she was seeking pints of blood." He then came to his feet. "Allah, I have to get to Erik!" He started to run in the direction of the barn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik sat in a chair with his hands tied together behind his back. He realized in that moment that no good deed goes unpunished. If he hadn't shown mercy, he wouldn't be in this position right now. He looked up at his abductors and worked in haste as he tried to get himself free, while pretending to appear helpless.

Josephine walked about the barn complaining of the draft. "Honestly, Raoul why would you select such a place to hide out? Certainly your nobility could have arranged for a hideout with a bit more accommodations."

He rubbed his face with his hands. "I wasn't expecting company. Besides, I can't exactly build a fire in a barn."

She saw the lanterns and the lighted torches hanging above saving them from darkness. She had made her way up with ease, but the night sky had turned darker the more and more she stayed up there. The stars and the moon seemed invisible tonight. He eyes went back to Erik.

"Tell me Erik, how does it feel to know you could have had it all? Seems to me you are not much good to anyone right now, least of all your precious vanilla, stick figure."

Erik avoided her gaze. The less attention he drew to either one of them while he worked on getting loose, the better. Neither realized that he has spent a thousand nights being bound and tied up before. He was no stranger to chains or confinement. At least he wasn't being gagged. This could be far worse.

"What is it, Erik? Cat got your tongue?" The silence was deafening and Josephine took it as mockery. "You shall answer when I speak to you; Thing!"

This caught his attention. His eyes shot up to her. "You seemed to have other terms of endearment earlier this evening."

Raoul's eyes widened. "What is he talking about, Josephine?"

She ignored Raoul and came towards Erik. "You could have had it all; but you played me instead. Mistake Monsieur. A very big mistake."

Erik stopped moving his hands when he saw her staring. He realized in that moment that she held the advantage. Was he able to charm her now?

"I did what I had to for justice. As you could tell I had this bastard on my own. You were never meant to help with his capture. I told you to wait in the carriage."

"Was that before or after you sent your foreigner to seduce me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Raoul was now very confused. "What the devil….."

"Shut up, Raoul!" She stayed focused on Erik. "You think I am that stupid? I am not your precious little Angel."

_No Mademoiselle, you are not. Why does she continue to stare at me with those cold eyes?_

"I should shoot you dead; you liar. You risked all our plans. To think I almost thought that….." She stopped herself. "Forget it. I'll handle the matter myself."

"Which matter is that, Josephine? Me? Raoul? Phillip? Seems to me a tremendous burden left on your shoulders."

"Phillip? Josephine why does he speak of my brother?"

"Raoul, stop talking. You are drunk. He knows nothing of what he is talking about."

"Don't I?" He realized he may be on to something. "You wanted him gone, I could help. Where that leaves you and the Comet, I do not know."

"You and….What the hell is this monster saying? Were you and Phillip going to finish me off?"

Josephine smirked. "That's right, Raoul believe this coward in a mask, over your fiancée." She then pointed the gun at Erik. "I can't tell if you are extremely stupid or extremely confident. You see that I have the gun, don't you?"

"I see that, but I see more than that." He softened his voice on purpose, as he began to work the knots in the rope again. "I see someone who has been broken and used by everyone she has ever trusted. Shamefully, I fall into that category as well. But what was I to do? How else could I have tried to resist you? To fight you off?"

She listened to him but kept the gun pointed at him, although he did see it shake a little. "No more, Erik. You had your chance before you tricked me."

"I had no idea what you would do. How do you think it makes me feel to know that a stranger was able to kiss your lips and not….." He looked down.

"You lie. You tried to play me then and you are playing me now."

He lifted his head. "It's not too late. We can still do this together. There's another way, Josephine."

She wanted to believe him. His voice was calling her very soul. Yet she realized he could be trapping her once more. She hated how his very voice could unnerve her so. She wanted to resist. She wanted to tell Raoul to gag his mouth. She thought about pulling the trigger, but she couldn't. She couldn't do it. Instead what she did shocked them all. She dropped the gun at his feet and yanked the mask off his face.

The minute she saw his face she screamed. Raoul had been occupied with the pounding in his head, when he heard her yell. He caught her as she backed away in terror and he saw the horror that sat before him.

"Sweet God; what are you?" He held Josephine protectively.

Josephine could barely keep her stomach from churning. "You're the devil! You horrific looking Satan. You charm with your voice but in reality you are nothing short of a demon. To think I…"

Erik could take anything. Name calling, cursing, the look of fear but screaming, screaming was different. _Why must everyone scream? Why? _He tried to forget their reaction as he could feel the rope begin to loosen.

His heart stopped when Josephine freed herself from Raoul's arms and spit on Erik's face. She spit at him two or three times and then she tried to claw her nails on to his face, as if she could rip the deformed mask and uncover the beauty she secretly wished were there instead.

"You can't be this foul with sin. You can't this hideous! Let me try and …."

"Josephine for God's sake, stop!"

Raoul pulled her off of Erik and the moment he turned his back, Erik had succeeded in freeing himself from the rope. Now all he had to do was wait. He eyed the gun that laid at his feet. He could pick it up and fire. Who would blame him? He reached in and grabbed the gun. He was about to pull the trigger, when he stopped himself. There was still another alternative. He smiled when he thought of what to do instead.

He walked up slowly and tapped Raoul on the shoulder. Absentmindedly, he turned sideways to where he was tapped and saw no one. Erik then rested his chin on Raoul's other shoulder.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Raoul let go of Josephine and drew back in fear.

"My dear Vicomte, what has frightened you so?"

Josephine couldn't stand to be so close to him. Whether it was his face or the fact that she had wanted the very corpse she now feared was undetermined but she was starting to panic. Erik took hold of her arm.

"Let go of me! All I have to do is scream once more and we will say that you came here in the pursuit of attacking me and hurting my….."

Erik applied pressure to her wrist. "Enough! You are a creature with claws and fangs, just as my wife warned me of. I would sooner burn my flesh off than have it entwine with yours. You and this waste of a life will leave with me tonight and we will not stop until you are both behind bars." He pointed the gun at her head. "Now we will do things my way."

Josephine could not move. She was paralyzed with fear, but Erik knew it wasn't the gun she feared. His face was powerful enough to cease the life out of a person. He grabbed her and pushed her down towards Raoul who was cowardly on the floor in a fetal position obviously praying for mercy.

"Tie the bastard's hands, we all know the Vicomte cannot keep a knot tight." He threw her the same rope that he had been confined to. With only whimpering being heard, and after careful inspection of the knit by Erik, he yanked both of them to their feet. Next he pointed the trigger and commanded them to start walking down.

"Step lively. I have been away from my family long enough." Erik picked up one of the lanterns.

Josephine knew where this was headed. She was either going to be sent to prison or have to face the wrath of Phillip. Death would be a sweeter punishment than either option. Her family would suffer greatly for her shame and as for Phillip….. She knew he would kill her without a second thought. The idea of having her end be dictated by anyone other than herself would not be tolerated.

She scanned the room for something, anything. As they went passed the window, she saw piles and piles of hay throughout their way. She then remembered the lantern that she had used to walk into the barn. Erik had it in his opposite hand. She then looked up and saw the lighted torch. It was risky, and it would probably result in her death, but she was a lost cause no matter what. She bit Erik by the arm and snatched the lantern from his grasp. She then broke the glass and threw the open lit flame into the pile. Raoul looked at her incredibly.

"Are you insane? Why would you try and set a fire? You want to go down in flames?"

She realized she was free and the window was open. She started to laugh. "No Raoul, I will not go down in flames, but you will. You both will." She then climbed the ledge and reached for the torch. Erik knew what she was plotting but there was no time to get to her before she reached for the torch. "You said you would rather burn off your flesh, Erik. Well, consider this my goodbye present." She threw the torch down and then she fell backwards from the window plummeting to her death.

Erik closed his eyes for a moment when he thought of her body lying flat on the ground below. He then saw the flames get bigger and bigger. He knew they had to get out and quickly. He called to Raoul.

"We can still get out by the staircase. Come."

Raoul nodded but the moment Erik headed for the door, he took both of his tied up hands and pushed him into the wall. "I am not leaving with you, Freak. You can get used to Hell." He elbowed Erik in the ribs and when he leaned over, he aimed his elbow hard down Erik's back. He then tried to push him down but Erik grabbed his waist, shoving him down to the floor.

"You are very stupid, de Chagny. I should have killed you."

"They will soon enough. I was going to do it, but I guess you and my brother had other plans." He thought of the dynamite he had hidden down below. I wanted to go down in glory. That's how naval officers are buried, with glory and fireworks. Now I have to share it with you. Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?" He hissed.

"Because she would have blamed herself."

"She? Josephine, that cow….."

"Not her; Christine."

Raoul went silent as his face sobered. Before either man could do anything the loft caved in and the fire was now out of control blocking the entrance surrounding them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir saw the smoke from the distance and prayed that was not the barn. He increased his speed and came to a halt when he saw Josephine dead and gone on the hard ground with a smile plastered on her face.

"Allah….." He then looked up and saw the fire spreading wildly. He looked around for any signs of Erik. When he saw none, he took his jacket off and covered his mouth with his arm as he tried to enter the barn; however when he went inside he saw stacks and stacks of dynamite on the ground. _What would he be doing with dynamite? _He then saw the sticks begin to fuse together and sparks were beginning to ignite. He couldn't stop it. He called out Erik's name and ran to the opposite side but all he could see was that the first two stories were destroyed by the flames, which were still out of control.

"Erik! Erik, where are you? This is not a time for pranks. There is dynamite in the barn. It has started to ignite. Where are you, man?"

Then before Nadir could recite his motherland's holy prayer, the barn exploded.

_A/N: Man, I guess I am a drama queen. Fortunately, I'm not a crazy drama queen. Stay tuned!_


	66. Chapter 66

**I need to come up with a better word than thank you. Try as I must, I can't find a big enough word to express my appreciation and gratitude of your support and encouragement. Until I do all I can say is thank you to each and every one of you for believing in this story and in me.**

**I did leave you with a big cliffy, didn't I? Trust me, I hated to do it but I had to let the drama play out. True Erik and Nadir's fate is still a mystery but at least we know that Josephine; AKA, the Schumbag got what was coming to her. Now, let's see what our ladies are up to and see if we can figure out our dynamic duos whereabouts.**

Meg entered the parlor wanting her friend to come and eat something her mother had made. She saw Christine walk away from the window and sit on the piano bench. She didn't notice Meg as she lightly tapped away at the keys.

"I didn't know you could play, Christine."

"Meg, I didn't see you." She realized it didn't matter. "I can't really….Erik taught me a little during our lessons. I gave up when I realized I would never play the way he does. If you can't obtain perfection, why do it?"

Meg chuckled. "You sound just like him. However, if you use Uncle Erik as your example, you are a glutton for punishment. After all; who could even try and play like him?"

This brought a tender smile to Christine's face. "I suppose I needed to feel close to him. This piano is quite remarkable. His tastes are impeccable." She gently stroked the keys one last time.

"Christine, do you know where that piano comes from?"

She sat up and looked at her curiously while shaking her head. Meg was in her glory relishing in the fact that she had a piece of information on her uncle's life that had yet to be discovered by Christine. She brought a chair closer to the bench and began to tell her of the piano's origin.

"The piano is from his birth home."

Christine gasped and immediately got up to distance herself from anything that even remotely brought Erik's mother to mind. Meg was up on her feet and brought her back to the piano, but when she saw how adamant she was about being near it, she relented and sat them both down on the couch.

"It's only a piano; not his mother's spirit. Her husband may have bought it for her but Erik was the one who played it. He learned on this very instrument."

"Why would he have it here? He has always mentioned every memory of his childhood as dark and cold."

"Mama told me that when Madeline died she willed the piano to her only son. However, no one knew Uncle Erik's whereabouts as he ran away years before. The priest who administered last rites was given the task of finding him. It was the same priest who helped bring him into the world and for a time tutored Erik. His travels brought him to Paris and once he saw the Opera House; he knew Erik wasn't very far behind."

"I don't understand. Why would seeing the Opera House bring him to that conclusion?"

"The very designs, Christine were actually from Erik when he was a boy. Long before he met with Charles Garnier, Uncle Erik had sketches and these drawings were used as an entrance to get into a very prestigious architectural school, but if you recall…."

"He was denied admission because of his face." Christine's voice went dry.

"That's right. Well, priests typically get more special treatment than others and when he voiced his interest in the designer, Mama sought him out. He explained that it was Erik's mother's dying wish for him to have the instrument."

"How did your mother get him to accept it?"

Meg laughed. "He didn't accept it right away. In fact Mama said his first reply was, burn it and have it join her in Hell."

Christine laughed despite herself. _That is my Angel._

"One day it appeared and once it did, he was always playing it. He was composing and writing and creating all the time for years. I remember once he and Mama were arguing because she was afraid the playing would wake me. So he stopped and the moment he did, I woke up." She giggled. "He won that battle. He just couldn't be without music and he didn't want to separate from me or Mama."

"What brought on the change?"

Meg grinned. "I can't rightly say, dear one. However, I remember first seeing the piano in the late fall when I was six years old." She waited for Christine to do the calculation in her head.

"Late fall….I arrived at the Opera House in October when I was merely eight years old. I would sneak way into the chapel to talk to my father…You mean?"

"Mama never burned it. Instead she kept it in storage and waited. She told me he came to her one day and told her he must play constantly. He must perfect his craft and write down the melodies in his mind, for her was going to take on a student and he must be perfect for her."

Christine's eyes went to the piano. "He had it brought up for me?"

"Are you really that surprised, Christine? Everything was always for you. You even helped to create a bit of peace between mother and son. If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

Christine could barely hold back her tears. "Meg, I can't lose him. What if he…."

"Don't say it. Don't even think it. This is Erik. He's not going to let anyone best him, least of all that whore and bastard. Nadir and Justin will see to it that he is safe and he will keep both of them safe. You have to keep believing that, Christine. It's been hours and we still have heard nothing. I need to know you feel the way I do. I won't be able to stay strong if you begin to doubt their safety."

She embraced her friend. "I'm sorry, Meg. You are right. Of course I believe you and in him. Any moment he will march through those doors and…."

"Probably be arguing with Nadir."

This caused both girls to laugh. It felt good to hear something cheerful and positive. Christine wiped her eyes. "Come, we should keep your mother company."

Meg stopped her from getting up. "Wait! I want to ask you a few things and this is the first time we have been able to chat since…. You know." She winked.

"What do you mean?"

"Christine Dexter! You are now a married woman and I recall I helped plan a very romantic wedding night for you and your husband did I not? Now as your best friend, I demand you tell me this instant." She suppressed her giggle.

Meg knew it was not at all appropriate, but they need a diversion and a few minutes to forget the seriousness of the situation and act as the young women they were. They were both in love and happy and they should be able to share their stories with one another as normal people would. If there was ever a time they needed to feel normal, it was now.

"Meg…." She blushed.

"Christine, I told you!"

She bit her lip. "That's not very mature logic."

Meg challenged her. "Alright. How about this for mature logic? My question is perfectly normal as a young woman speaking with my best friend inquiring about her legal and lawful wedding night. We are supposed to discuss this. It is a rite of passage and we deserve to focus on these good experiences, so we can build on them in the future."

Christine could hardly argue with her sound logic. "That is a very good reason." She blushed again. "I do wish to tell you."

"Don't deny your wants, Christine. So? How did it go?" She smiled sheepishly.

"I… but he's your uncle. I couldn't."

"But you trump him in this case as you are my best friend. See, problem solved." She grinned, impressed with her quick wit.

"Meg….." Christine sighed in fond remembrance. "It was beyond description. I never imagined such ecstasy could exist amongst mortals. Yet he isn't a mortal… Not to me. It wasn't just our physical bond, which was nothing short of glorious but to share every piece of yourself with another person. His food, his thoughts… I never wanted it to end."

Meg smiled. "It won't end. Now you may understand my reasons for not waiting with Justin. I knew he was the man for me. I knew he was my other half and who I wanted to experience all that with. I didn't choose his linage, or lifestyle or succession but I did choose him. I couldn't risk knowing I found who I wanted and yet might not be able to have him. Marrying him is my dream, but it may not be my reality. Christine, I would rather have a few stolen hours of wonderful, over a lifetime of waiting for nothing."

Christine took her friend's hand. "You will be married; Meg and you will make the most beautiful bride." Meg smiled but then it faded. "Hey, you are staying positive, aren't you?"

"It's not that." Her eyes filled up with tears. "What if we can never marry, Christine? Justin gave up his succession, what does a former prince do? His father, although still loves him, is bound to follow the rules of such matters and therefore, he is cut off. I couldn't care less about his being penniless, but he refuses to have me support us. He was offered several commissions, but I can't bear to think of him in any army." She took a deep breath. "He has been offered a station at a small parish in Rouen but…."

"That's so far away! The Opera House…"

She nodded. "I know. He knows I can't give up dancing, not even for him. Does that make me a fool?"

"Of course not!"

Meg shook her head. "I don't know. I just finally got some recognition in the country's most prestigious venue. I can finally show everyone what I have, what I am. Christine, would you be able to live without singing?"

She fidgeted. "Meg, it is not a fair question. Erik is music to me. I would never be without it, as long as he and I are together."

"Not music, singing. The stage, the applause. Could you live without it?"

"Meg, if you are asking me if I would give up the theatre if I had to choose between it and Erik then yes, the answer is yes!"

Meg felt horrible. She was about to say so, when Christine replied, "Yet, I know Erik would never allow it. Is that what this is about? That Justin doesn't see it that way?"

Meg stood up and held her arms around herself. "I don't know. Even now for me to discuss this is insane. All I can think about is having him come back safe and sound and yet….. I'm such a twit! What if he doesn't come back? In my quest to take what was mine, did I allow myself to throw it away?"

"No! No!" Christine threw her arms around Meg. "This is not going to happen. When all three of them return, we will discuss this as a family. We will find a way to make this work. He loves you; I see that as plain as the nose on your face. We'll work this out, you'll see. We just need to get them home first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The royal army was coming up the road. The men were being led by Justin, who saw smoke coming from up the hill. "Dear God…..Men take caution and follow me." When they came closer he saw debris and ruins everywhere.

"Duke Rushing, should we check to see if there are any survivors?"

Justin was silent as he closed his eyes and said the Lord's Prayer. He then looked at the man who addressed him. "Secure the perimeter and fire two warning shots the minute you see anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette had heard the two women and backed away to not disturb them. The meal she had prepared to get her mind off the situation was turning cold and she had wanted to see what was keeping them. However, listening to their laughter and tears didn't bring her a sense of comfort she thought it would. Instead her daughter's words echoed inside her ear.

_I would rather have a few stolen hours of wonderful, over a lifetime of waiting for nothing_.

Is that what she had done? No, Antoinette's life was not nothing. She had a dancing career and now did the work she loved. She had met and married a wonderful man who loved her and she loved him. He gave her the light of her life, her daughter. She had her dear brother. It was a very full life. Yet just because one's life is full, does that mean it should stop before it's time?

She had loved Julies and raised their child honoring his memory, but Julies was gone. He was taken from her at such an early age. She never planned on loving anyone else, but she still had so much to give and to receive. With all the surprises in her life, she never expected anything like Nadir Khan to come into her life, defying all the things she was taught to believe a proper wife and widow should do.

She was confused. She had wanted to mourn and grieve the loss of her husband and she had to ensure that Meg's upbringing was sacred. Yes, that was what she should have done, and did do. She denied her feelings and went on with her life. Well, she didn't go on with her life. She merely went through the motions. Nadir could never understand why she wasn't able to love him all those years ago. There were things that need to happen. Time must have been honored. Memories needed to be cherished and respected. Society…. Suddenly Erik entered her mind.

_How I envy you, Erik. You were so eager to experience love that you didn't care at what cost. Even if it meant you would be left broken and in pain, you still wanted to have the opportunity to try. I was so wrong to deny that for you. I am so happy I was wrong about Christine. She seems to not only be strong enough to love you, but your match in every way._

She thought of all their love had endured, only to grow stronger and deeper overcoming every obstacle and separation. She knew they would be reunited again. _God would never be that cruel in his teachings or lessons. _But what about her? Would she get a second chance, or did she refuse it long ago?

_Why do I hesitate now with Nadir? Meg is grown and in all definitions of the word, a woman. Despite a careful upbringing, she grabbed life and lived it through her choices. _She laughed. _She probably watched all the things her mother and uncle did wrong and swore it would not be that way for her._

"Nadir offers love again. Do I accept it this time and start anew? Is now finally my turn? Meg and Erik no longer need me. What is to become of me?"

She then wondered if her revelation had come too late. _What if Nadir did not return? It would be so like him to sacrifice himself in exchange for Erik and Justin's safety_. _What if he dies, never knowing how I feel? Or worse… What if he leaves thinking I didn't want him and doesn't see a reason to come back?_ Either thought was much too painful to stomach. She let out a painful sob and didn't bother fighting back the sound.

"God Why?! Why? Why must you allow me to confess my feelings now and bear my soul to a man who has done nothing but wait for me and tell me he wants me? Why is it now that I realize I want him too? Why am I only able to love again, when my second chance may be gone?"

She looked up to the ceiling. "Please tell me that there is still hope! For if Nadir returns to me I will stop at nothing to show him I love him and voice my feelings never allowing a single moment to separate us again." She was about to fall to her knees as her crying would not subside, when both Meg and Christine caught her and brought her to sit down.

"Mama, it's alright. Sh…Sh…. He will return. He will come back with Justin and Uncle Erik and all three of us will do nothing but rejoice in our love and build our lives around it."

Christine rubbed Antoinette's back in affection. "She's right. We will be one family, as we always should have been. There will be plenty of time to live and love and take everything that we deserve."

Meg laughed. "God knows we deserve it and we have been patient for far too long."

The knock startled all of them. As they looked at one another, they each joined hands and walked together to the door. When it opened; Meg let out a giant cry as she saw Justin come towards her. He swung her around and embraced her, whispering his love. He then looked at the other women and addressed them, without letting go of Meg.

"Thank God all of you are safe. I was so worried. I didn't know if Raoul or Phillip…. It doesn't matter now."

Christine couldn't hold her tears. She felt relieved to see the youngest member of their crew, but couldn't help but feel alarm that Erik wasn't the first to arrive. "Justin, please tell us what happened. Where are Erik and Nadir?"

Justin felt he owed both ladies the utmost respect in that moment. "Madame Giry, Madame Dexter, Erik and Nadir saved my life. I will forever be in their debt. They wanted me to have a life and future with Meg." He caressed her cheek. "I will not let that wish go in vain. Meg, we will work everything out, I promise you."

Antoinette was confused. "Justin, how are you here?"

"I never went with them. I was waiting for Erik to return with Nadir, but once he came back they drugged me and put me in a carriage to the palace. I arrived later with my father's army. I was angry when I came to, but my father helped me realize that I can help my family and country another way."

"You went to where Raoul was hiding?" Christine did not disguise the panic in her voice.

"Yes. When we arrived we saw the barn had exploded. Forgive me for saying this but body parts were everywhere. It wasn't until we found Raoul's head, that we realized the remaining parts were his."

"You found Raoul's body." It took Christine a moment to process the information. "Where is Erik?"

Justin took a deep breath. "Christine…."

"No! You tell me right now, where is my husband?"

Before Justin could answer her, Antoinette interjected and became the pillar of strength she knew the children needed in a time like this. She would mourn later. "Calm down, Christine. Why don't we sit down and…."

Christine yanked Antoinette's hand away. "I will not calm down! I will not sit. I will do nothing, except ask you one last time to tell me where my husband is. For once I know I will go to him. He is expecting me to be there. I am not going to disappoint him. So for the last time, tell me where Erik is, Justin!" She then stopped herself and pleaded; He can't die. My Angel cannot be dead." Meg went to grab her for fear she was going to faint.

Justin took her hand. "Please, Christine don't grieve so. I was about to say before both of you came to an inaccurate conclusion that although I cannot understand how; Erik and Nadir are alive and well."


	67. Chapter 67

**I can't believe it but we only have a handful of chapters left. It's been quite a journey and I have all of you to thank! We need to tie up a few loose ends, answer a few questions on the fates of all our couples, put on a show and oh yeah….. Phillip is still at large. I guess that means we will have a smidge more drama before we bring the curtain down. Yet for now, I offer an explanation and hope for the future.**

**I own zilch, zero, nothing.**

After the misinterpretation over his response, Justin felt so guilty he ordered his carriage to take Christine to see Erik immediately. He then accompanied Madame Giry and Megan to see Nadir allowing the newlyweds a private reunion. Christine could barely get the carriage door opened fast enough as she was so nervous to work the latch. Yet once she was free, she ran inside the hospital and found the nurses' station.

"Madame, could you please help me? I'm looking for my husband, Erik Dexter."

The nurse's eyes widen. "You mean to tell me that "charming" man is married?" She shook her head. "Goodness, he has been insufferable. Three of my nurses have refused to go in there after he began throwing things at them. "

Christine didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She smiled instantly knowing her Angel. "He doesn't like to be touched by strangers. He really is very… " She saw the nurse eye her suspiciously. "I'm so sorry. May I please see him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Only if you get him to take the medication, Madame. He is very lucky to be alive and I am sure he inhaled some fumes. We are just trying to be cautious."

She nodded, but then looked up at the nurse with pleading eyes. "He is going to be alright, isn't he?"

Suddenly the nurse smiled. "He has too much fire and spirit to go gentle into that good night. Room 135….." Just then they heard Erik's voice shouting. "I'd take you there, but I'm sure you can find your way."

As Christine entered the room she could hear her Angel expressing his annoyance over being poked and prodded.

"Stop that! I told you to…. Ouch! Stop! Don't touch me there!"

"But Monsieur, if you won't swallow the pills I have to get them down some way…."

"Out!"

Christine could hardly stop her laughter as she saw her brilliant maestro looking helpless and defeated by a middle aged nurse. The sound of her merriment, caused Erik's mouth to gape opening at the sight of her before him. The nurse seized her opportunity and dropped the pills inside his mouth.

"Thank you both. As my shift is over, I bid you a fond adieu."

Erik quickly spit the pills into his hand. "Christine, is that really you or did that insufferable woman actually manage to get one of those blasted pills down me? I didn't want to take anything for fear it might caused me to…"

"Angel!" She threw her arms around his neck and replaced the mask that was on his face with a plethora of warm, soft kisses covering his entire face and mouth. "You really are here." She said in-between touches and kisses. "You're real." She grasped his face with her hands to really look at him. "Let me look at you. I could eat you right up." She then resumed kissing and touching him.

Erik was still not used to such brazen affection but he responded to every kiss and touch of love, basking in the sensation that he was indeed real and thanks to his wife's presence, very much alive. He then outlined her cheekbones and jaw. "I didn't want to risk missing this moment. I thought the pills might put me to sleep or worse and I had to see you, Christine."

After savoring the glory of their reunion with their arms lovingly caressing and petting one another, Christine broke away, but did not move from her place beside him on the bed. "How? Justin told us of the explosion. My God; Erik….. My precious, how did you escape?"

Erik shook his head. "For all logical reasoning, I should be dead."

Christine could have sworn her heart stopped beating upon hearing those words, but Erik took her back in his arms; allowing her head to rest against this face so she wouldn't look directly at him. He nuzzled her ear, afraid of the effect his retelling would have on her.

"Tell me, darling. What happened?"

He was glad she couldn't see the fear in his eyes. "Christine, I want you to know I tried to save him. I didn't want him to die; not from my hands. I mean I was tempted but in the end I knew there was a better way. I didn't set fire to the barn. I was so close to bringing him to the authorities….. I didn't…."

She spun her head around to face him, then she held him tighter to ease him into his story. "Whatever you have to tell me, will never stop my love for you or how thankful I am that you are here with me. As I tighten my hold on you, I want your arms around me. You aren't to blame for anything."

He obliged and then continued. "I had the boy right where I wanted him, only Josephine caught on to our plan and ran away from Nadir. She was angry that….." His head dropped down.

"Go on, my Angel."

"She was angry that I had tricked her into believing that she and I…. Well when I left her with Nadir she must have figured out that he was not me and sought me out for revenge." He hated confessing this to her. "She had the boy tie me up and I must have underestimated the situation because I angered her more to where she was determined to….. She ripped the mask off my face. Angel, she screamed. Why must everyone do that? I wasn't coming towards her. I wasn't attacking her. For all she knew I was tied up and defenseless."

She wanted to shed tears over his pain and say that screaming only proved that they didn't understand his true beauty. Then she remembered that he had heard her scream too. Yes, it was for different reasons but the pain she caused him would forever haunt her. Instead she held him tighter.

"Sh… Sh. She can't hurt you or anyone anymore."

"The sight of my face caused her to go insane and it was just enough of a distraction to free my hands and purposely scare them this time, once their guards were down. I must admit that part was fun." He grinned sheepishly. This caused Christine to laugh and she cradled him closer to her bosom.

"I then had them both ready to come with me, when Josephine bit me and grabbed the lantern out of my hand. She then took one of the torches and threw it into a pile of hay. She jumped from the window telling us we would both die in flames, before she plummeted to her death."

"She set the fire." Christine closed her eyes at the revelation. "Erik, I still don't see how you were able to escape? How did the barn explode? It would have taken time for the fire to cause that, no?"

"Exactly. I didn't know about the dynamite until the Vicomte pushed me into the wall and told me of his plot to kill himself. He was going to give himself a royal send off. I tried to grab him, but he jumped onto the platform, and my ribs were hurting from being rammed into the wall. The platform was quickly being consumed by the fire. Therefore, I had no choice but to rely on my magic tricks and disappear."

Christine arched her brow. "Magic? Erik…."

"Angel, a magician's best trick is his disappearing act. How do you think one does this?" He asked but didn't expect her to answer and therefore didn't give her time to do so. "They namely have two things. One is a diversion, to throw off the audience and the second is the speed of lightening. In short, I ran like hell.

When I saw the dynamite start to fuse and ignite, let's just say I gave new meaning to the phrase, quick as a flash. I was out of the barn with seconds to spare. The Vicomte must have jumped right when the dynamite exploded. He was probably blown to bits in mid air. As I said I was at a safe distance but there was flying debris everywhere. Something hit me, knocking me unconscious because the next thing I remember was some oaf kicking me and firing gun shots above my head."

All Christine could do was let out an enormous sob. Listening to his story only proved just how in danger her Angel was and how fortunate they both were to be alive and together again. "My God, Erik. If there had been one more second wasted…..One extra distraction….." She couldn't speak. The tears were causing a lump in her throat and she could feel herself start to hyperventilate.

Erik took her hands in his and got her to make eye contact with him. "Hey…..Listen to me…. Look right here, Angel. This isn't a dream or a fantasy. I'm here. You said it yourself. I'm alive and well and we are together. No tears. We are safe. Breathe….Breathe." He kissed her lips tenderly. "Do you think I would have risked dying before our honeymoon was officially complete?" He was hoping to make her laugh and start her breathing to steady out. However, it only caused more tears to erupt from her eyes.

"Ah Christine….. My Christine, I'm here. God wanted us to have more time. Now I don't know how you feel on the subject, but I for one do not intend to make the man angry. I will cherish every precious moment we have together and love you for as long as we possibly can."

She kissed him without fear or apology. "I love you. My Erik, I love you. I need you to tell me we will have forever." She kissed him again passionately.

When he was able to remember to breathe, he took their hands and entwined them as one. "Our marriage signifies one love, and one lifetime. Our souls signify all eternity." He then rejoined their lips securing their union. He then looked at her as if he had something more to say.

She sensed his longing. "Angel?"

He shifted in bed. "I don't know how to say this." He laughed despite his uneasiness. "Our love and our vows secure each other's hearts, but there is another way we can show proof of our bond that will forever mark our love on this earth." He closed his eyes. _Dear God, I have no right to ask this of her. What if she isn't ready? What if I want too much of her? After all my child could….."_

It was almost as if she could read his thoughts. "Angel, do you mean….." She smiled. "Are you asking…Erik, do you want to have a baby?" She then whispered softly, "Another baby?"

"Christine." He was so scared he could feel his heart pounding loudly as if it was outside his chest. "I know I am asking a great deal from you. I know I don't deserve to even fathom conceiving a baby, least of all with someone as incredible and wondrous as you. I have taken lives, even the life of an innocent child. Yet despite all my wrongs, I want nothing more than to create life with you; something extraordinary. If God is merciful he will have our child be musical and beautiful just like you."

"My Erik, my love. I want us to have a baby. I want us to have as many children as we possibly can. I only hope that….."

"They don't look like me." He nodded, but looked down.

"No!" She cupped his chin and made him look at her. "I want our children to be exactly like their father. I don't care whether they are deformed or not. I just want them to be like you and be blessed with your soul."

He could no longer stop his tears. "Christine, what if…."

"I can't have any more?" The thought did come into her mind. After all, there had been an infection and although Fawn did say she was safe to have children again, wasn't that up to God to decide? "I know there were complications and …."

"You stop that! Don't you dare put more blame yourself, I won't have it. I was going to say that I am frightened." He let out a deep breath. "I don't want to bring you or our family shame. What if the children resent me for being so selfish? What if they resent you for lying with a monster?"

She covered his mouth. "Stop talking." She kissed him deeply. "You listen to me. You are the most amazing man. You would sacrifice your life for your family. You are a man of honor and great courage. And as far as our children chastising me for being with the man I love…My everything…. Well, I would need your guidance to not Punjab lasso them." She smiled but then turned serious again. "Because no one, not even my flesh and blood, will dishonor our marriage. You are my husband, my light and the only man I have ever loved."

Erik tried to imagine his wife using a lasso and let out a chuckle. He then listened all she was telling him, but he needed to make sure he didn't misunderstand her. "So what you're saying is that you would….. You want to…."

"I want us to have another child and another and as many as we are blessed with. Our first child would have wanted more siblings, we owe it to her and we deserve to be parents."

Erik never felt so invincible or empowered. "My wife." He stopped and smiled enjoying the title on his lips as he looked at her with adoring eyes. "I promise you that I will not stop until you are round and glowing with my child inside you."

She giggled. "Well….. I might already be. I mean we weren't exactly very careful when we…."

He looked confused until he remembered the last time they were together and his face turned red. "But you're not sure?"

She shook her head grinning. "Not yet."

"Well then we haven't a moment to lose." He pulled her closer and was about to kiss her when she looked around.

"Erik…. Here? Now?" She pressed her body up against him and her lips brushed his.

"What better place? We are alone, in a bed, and if one of us passes out; we have a team of nurses ready to revive us."

Their playful laughter brought on consuming kisses, letting their vows and desire seal their fates.


	68. Chapter 68

Christine was humming as she stood up to finish dressing. Erik just sat up smiling as he stared at the beauty before him.

_Am I the one responsible for that smile on her face? Do I dare hope I am the reason for her joyful mood? Me! Erik Dexter. _He looked down at his ring and touched it to reassure himself that it was all very real.

"You were staring. What? Do I look alright?" She turned to try and see the back of her dress, for fear it had gotten wrinkled.

"You look radiant. You're glowing. I was just hoping that I might be the reason for such light."

She knew she shouldn't sit back down for fear she may not be able to control her passions, but she did it anyway. "You are my light and the only reason I was without it for so long was because we were parted." She caressed his cheek. "Not anymore."

Still smiling, he inhaled a deep breath. "Angel, you don't have to go. I promise you I won't tempt you to do anything brazen or wanton. Not unless you really wanted to." He chuckled and she playfully smacked his arm.

"You my dear husband have a one track mind." She then stood up and put on her shawl. "Besides I think we are tempting fate. The nurses haven't been back here for quite some time."

"Good riddance." He huffed, but then frowned. "In that case you best hand me my mask."

She pouted as she kneeled down and reached for it under the bed. "When we are at home, I want the same rules enforced. No mask inside any room of our home."

She handed him his mask and he clasped her hand. "I promise, but I have no choice here. If one of those busybodies comes in the middle of the night…."

"They are only being careful. Please try to behave. The head nurse was particularly sweet and if we return here for a more joyous occasion, I would like to know they are happy for see us and not mortified."

Erik grinned and nodded in obedience. "Yes, my dear."

She kissed his cheek. "My you make a good husband. I think I'll keep you."

He held her hand a little longer and spoke very seriously. "When will you be back?"

Her heart melted as he asked so sincerely and with such care. Almost as if he was afraid she wouldn't come back. "I'll be here before you wake with hot Russian black tea and a chocolate biscotti or two."

"Russian black tea? How did you…."

"Oh, so all these years and all this time you could watch me and know my pleasures but I was not allowed the same courtesies?"

Erik was stumped. All he could do was shake his head in defeat. "I just never thought…"

"Angel, I've loved you forever. If I don't already know something about you, then it will be my lifelong mission to figure it out. After all, I have such a fascinating subject to master and a magnificent teacher who will ensure I learn my subject well."

He placed the mask over his face right when a tear began to fall down from his eye. Christine pretended she didn't notice. "I'll be back soon. You rest and then we can talk about a few matters that need your attention."

Erik shook his head as if he was trying to hear the importance in Christine's voice when she casually mentioned the other matters. "What other matters?"

"It's nothing that can't wait until morning. Now remember, you need rest."

"Christine….." He didn't believe her. "What is it? If it isn't you than ..." The visible part of his face fell. "Antoinette? Megan? Are Nadir and Justin not with them? What happened?" He was about to get out of bed, when Christine came over and calmed him down.

"They are fine. In fact Justin took them both to see Nadir. I'm sure that…."

"Christine, I love you and I know you want me calm, but the unknown and not being in control is what makes me uneasy and start to panic. If it truly is nothing, please tell me what it is."

She knew he was right and there was no telling what he would do if she were to leave without telling him. She looked at him lovingly. "Alright. However, you just remain patient and try not to overreact in that protective mode of yours."

"Megan!? What is it? What happened?"

She knew one day he would make a wonderful father, but for now she could only sigh and went to sit herself down on the bed once more. She played with his hair as she spoke, "It's about Megan's engagement to Justin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Charlotte, can I please be transferred to a different wing for tonight?"

The head nurse looked up from her clipboard. "Why is that Aston?"

The young woman looked at her with bulking eyes. "You must be joking. First, I get chased out of a hospital room by a very rude and mean man. Then I try to offer up water and clean linens but do not dare open the door for our happy patient has decided to use our room as a hotel. They are still in there and I'm due to check on him again."

Charlotte suppressed the urge to laugh. "I had wondered, as his wife didn't emerge from his room. Alright, no need to check on him again until morning. After all, Maria said she gave him his pills."

Aston rolled her eyes. "I'm certain. I can make my rounds and look in on the older gentleman the palace's coach brought in."

"What about room 135?"

"I'll check on him once he has checked out."

Charlotte laughed. "I'll handle it. Go, but you better not be refusing to check those rooms or I'll put you on report."

"Thank you, Charlotte."

The young nurse smiled in relief as she thought she would be in for a quiet night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir was asleep in the hospital bed. He was exhausted. The moment the King's soldiers found him, he had a hallucination that he was trapped again by the Shah's guards and instinct won out. He went into attack mode and it took three guards plus Justin to pull him off the solider that found him. He must have been running on nervous energy, because all he remembered before passing out was seeing Erik being pulled onto a horse. Hours later a doctor had sedated him as he was still restless and not making logical sense. The physician didn't seem too worried as he felt confident the after effects of the fumes and medication would wear off and bring him back good as new.

As they waited for Nadir to wake up, Justin and Meg sat close together holding hands, but Antoinette couldn't bring herself to sit close by to him. Instead she watched from a distance as her back faced the window.

Justin couldn't stand the quiet. He got up, kissing Meg's hand. "Madame, please allow me to get some water or tea. Nadir would not want you to worry yourself so. He will be fine."

Almost as if she were afraid of what would happen when he did wake up, Antoinette nodded and said "I'll get something. Don't trouble yourself, Justin." She was gone before he could protest.

"Don't try it, Justin. Let Mama be. I have never seen her so scared."

"But, he'll be fine. I don't understand…."

"That's precisely it." She smiled as she let her eyes leave Nadir's still form and look at him.

"I don't follow you."

"She told Christine and I that she loved him. She said she would confess it to all that she did, including him. Well, soon she will be called upon to make that confession and she is scared to death."

"But she loves him. She…"

"Love means being vulnerable and putting yourself out in a position where you may endure private and public suffering." She laughed. "I sometimes wonder if only people who have never been in love consider love a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Who would ever choose the risk of feeling such pain? Love is not a choice, love is one's fate."

He started to shift a little where he stood. "Would you still have loved me if you were given a choice?"

Before she could speak the door opened at Aston came in with a few towels, a sponge and warm water. "Excuse me Monsieur, Mademoiselle, but I should attend to Monsieur Khan."

Meg joined Justin on her feet and as Aston had started to unbutton Nadir's shirt, Antoinette came in and saw red.

"You shameless hussy! Out! Get Out!"

"But Madame, I must…."

"Get out or I will throw you out."

Meg and Justin looked at one another and left the room in haste. Aston threw the sponge down and shook her head. "This is insanity!"

Madame Giry sneered. "Stay out you shameless tart!"

Nadir smiled as he kept his eyes closed. "I am rather grateful for that. I truly didn't want to expose myself to the innocent child, frankly I much prefer a more mature, feisty woman. After all who wants someone that will just come to you and start unbuttoning your shirt? Where is the challenge in that, eh Annie?" He leaned towards her slowly, as the effects of the drugs were causing a bit of dizziness.

"I much prefer someone who has me wait a good 18 or so years. Drives me crazy with want and makes me vow that only after I stop a vile and pitiful man, will there ever be any hope that she could succumb to my pleas and love me as I have always loved her."

She turned around seeing him smile and she froze. _What is happening to me? I use threats and violence to a poor young girl? I see him before me pouring his heart out again in a way that is not so terrifying and yet all I can do is stand here petrified._

"Annie, you are here. Are you standing there before me as my friend or my future lover? Because I have enough friends."

"Nadir, I….."

"Yes?"

"I am so happy you are alive and well. It is a God's will that you and Erik be safe. I must go and check on him. Forgive my outburst from earlier. I do not know what came over me." She ran out of the room, cursing her fear.

She ran passed her daughter and Justin, who were not given a chance to question her. Instead she went down to the opposite wing and found Erik's room. Although it was dark inside, she needed his presence to try and steady her heart. Even if he wasn't awake, she could still talk to him. She could at least seek solace in that.

She opened the door and saw his silhouette on the bed. "Erik? I know you are tired, but I must speak with you. Even if it is just I who speaks. Only hours ago I confessed my love for Nadir, and now that he is able to hear my confession I can't give it. Why? Why must I come so far only to run away again?"

She sat on the bed. "Love was easier back then. There were no confessions to be spoken. One met, one danced, and before long we spoke of marriage and a new life as one. I didn't have to tell Julies I loved him, it was there, alive and well and we damned the consequences. But now, when one is my age…"

"That is complete rubbish, Antoinette."

She jumped back. "Erik? Where is that coming from?" She lifted the blankets and could only feel a lump of feathers. "What on earth?" She turned around, and Erik's candle shined brightly. "What are you doing over there and what is in your bed?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I had a feeling I would be needed this evening. So I decided to seek you and Megan out, before Christine came back. The pillows were my disguise in case those ninnies with white dresses came and tried to disturb me.

Now then, you love Nadir but can't tell him? Do you know who you are talking with and are trying to seek council from?"

"Erik, this is altogether different than you and Christine."

"Really? Are you not stopping yourself from confessing your love out of fear of rejection? Years ago you used Julies and Megan as your mask and turned away from love. Maybe it was the right thing to do, I'm not sure. However, God himself has given you one more chance. Maybe it is even your Julies who has willed this chance to you? Let go and be happy."

"We are of two different faiths. It would never work."

"Do you not both pray every night and ask for guidance or courage? You call him God; he calls him Allah with an accent. Yet you both pray and believe. You both had wonderful marriages and had fine children. There is no doubt you both know what it takes to make a marriage work."

"Erik, what if after all this time he finally sees I wasn't worth it?"

"Listen to yourself. What if? Don't you want to stop wondering and find out?"

"But…."

"Damn it, Antoinette go to him. Offer yourself up to him before you have wasted all the precious time you and he have on this earth and find there is nothing to offer anymore! And one more thing."

"Y…Yes?"

He hugged her tightly and whispered low. "You are worth everything."

She tightened her hold on him. "Christine is very lucky."

He blushed. "Did you ever think we would be where we are now, all those years ago when we first met?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "No, but I knew our meeting would forever change me. I never would have made it without you after Julies died, Erik. Never."

"And I never would have found Christine if not for you."

She shook her head in protest. "No, I….."

"You agreed to take on a ward. Your kindness saved my life years ago from the gypsies and brought my life back to me by allowing me to raise your child and meet my Christine."

"What I did to you both. Words can never make you see how sorry I am that…."

"Hush. You loved me, and for that, I can never hate you or blame you. Now, as much as I have grown to appreciate your softer side, it is wasted on me. Go find yourself a Daroga and make him your own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir was once again his room only this time he was kept company by Justin. Both were a bit confused with the mood swings of the Giry women.

"Justin, when are your nuptials?"

He was taken aback. "I'm afraid Meg and I need to work a few matters out first. We will though. I'm sure of it." His voice was far less convincing.

"It is a pity I will miss it." He had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Monsieur? Why would you miss it?"

"I am going back home to Persia. Erik is happy with Christine. We have saved the day, as we used to. Granted Philip is still at large, so I may want to ensure he is no longer a threat, but all in all I am not needed anymore."

"You can't leave. There is plenty for you here in France. Meg adores you; Erik and Christine have grown far too attached to you and….."

"I love you."

She was back inside the room almost as if she had never left. But she had left and for that reason alone Nadir was skeptical.

"You love me now, but what about tomorrow or the next day or the next great tragedy? Love is not supposed to fade, Annie. It is not fickle, but I am. I cannot accept your words as truth, only to be led astray again. Oh but Allah, I wish I could."

She swallowed hard. _What would Erik do? _ "Don't take my words as truth then."

Nadir shook his head. "Can you never be consistent? Justin, please call for the nurse. I feel my head throbbing."

"Don't take my words, but believe my lips instead, Nadir. I love you and while you may like women who make you fight for their affection, this woman is through fighting." She attacked his lips with a passion; she swore had not been awoken in years.

The affection, although sweet at first was stated to be a bit disturbing to Justin. His departure was unnoticed by the Ballet Mistress and her Persian. However, the appearance of Aston did not go unnoticed.

"Arg! We do not run a hotel! These rooms are for sick people!"


	69. Chapter 69

**We are in the final stages. I know I'm being foolish but I don't want it to end. LOL Yet these magnificent characters that I do not own but merely interpret; deserve to have a proper ending. This means we need closure, fluff and oh yeah…. A little bit more drama. Buckle your seats belts and hang on. **

**Oh one more thing, I thank all of you for every review, every time you read this story and for alerting and favoring "Rage Against the Dying of the Light." There would be no story without you.**

Phillip stood in the library of his estate staring into the fireplace. He was dressed in a dark suit with a garter around his arm. He was drinking as he shook his head.

"Insolent fool! We could have had everything. Yet your weakness cost me my destiny. For what? Some stupid, whore and your inadequacies as a man? Now, I have to go on with this façade of mourning you." He sneered. "I'd spit on your grave if I could." In a moment of uncontrolled rage, he threw the glass into the fire.

The doors opened and Randolph Sagamore entered the room, rushing to his friend's side. "Phillip, please." He grabbed his shoulder. "I know it is hard, but you must not fall victim to such acts. It won't bring your brother back. What happened was a senseless tragedy."

Phillip looked at his friend and wisely kept silent. He only nodded and patted his friend on the back as he broke away from his hold. "I just don't know what to do with myself. Ever since our parents died, I have been responsible for him. I feel as if my direction in this life is all but a waste now."

Randolph sighed. "You have purpose my dear friend. This country needs you."

_Damn right it needs me and not that buffoon for a King or his mindless sons. _"I don't think I can focus on such matters right now, Randolph."

"Of course, of course." He went to poor Phillip a new drink. "A bit more?"

"I really shouldn't."

Randolph ignored his friend and handed him a fresh drink. "You need to get your mind off things. Perhaps take a trip?"

Phillip nodded in disinterest. Randolph hated to see him in such a state. "Raoul would have wanted you to go on. You must admit you have more freedom now. Why not surround yourself with things that pleasured you both? Safari? Travel? Wasn't he a bit of a theatre patron?"

Phillip closed his eyes in disgust. _That damn Opera House. That is where this whole sorted affair started._

"I read they are performing a new opera. Imagine that? Something regarding the life of Don Juan. A very interesting plot where the female lead actually takes her revenge by ending his life. From what I hear it will be huge success."

Phillip shook his head. "I was never very fond of opera. Raoul on the other hand…."

"Exactly why you should go. A gesture to his memory." He then frowned. "Oh dear."

"What is it, Randolph?"

"I'm terribly sorry Phillip, but I seemed to have forgotten that the lead soprano is being played by Christine Dexter." When he didn't see the name registering in Phillip's mind, he continued. "Well she recently married, but her maiden name was Daae. Wasn't Raoul engaged to her?"

All of a sudden Phillip's mind began crafting the most wonderful, sinister idea. _Of course! How did I forget she married that walking corpse. I'll be doing everyone a service, but mostly me. _He stopped his eyes from revealing his thoughts and dismissed Randolph's question. "Really, engaged to a commoner? Not my brother. I think they were friendly, but who isn't if they associate with that type of trash. One thing I won't miss was the constant shame of having to bail Raoul out of situations where those theatre whores would try and trap him. It appears the woman finally found herself another pigeon to latch her clutches to."

"I..I'm sorry Phillip. I meant no disrespect to you or Raoul. My mistake."

He smiled a little too warmly, as he spoke slower than normal. "Think nothing of it. You know I do think you were right, after all."

"I was?"

"Raoul deserves to be honored. I feel I have neglected my duties as a donor and patron and must remedy that at once. Not only will I attend the opening but I feel I should inquire what they might need in terms of costumes or sets or even props."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few weeks since Erik and Nadir had been discharged from the hospital. Truth be told he hadn't seen much of his Persian friend, for he knew that Nadir was very busy courting his sister and establishing a fine line between a proper courtship and the need to make up for too much lost time. In Erik's mind if Megan hadn't been engaged first, he would have bet his next aria that Nadir would have already proposed and carried Antoinette to the alter. However he knew Antoinette would never consent to marry before her only daughter.

As Erik was establishing a very comfortable routine with his wife, where they took deep pleasure in the simple joys of being a couple, he hadn't had much time to seek his niece out. Christine had told him of the girl's fears concerning her wedding but she also stressed to him that Megan would want to handle this herself or at the very least come to him for support when needed. She urged him to be patient and to wait. Yet all that waiting had lead his niece no closer to being married than beforehand.

One evening, he and Christine had just finished dinner and instead of putting things away, he persuaded her to sit with him by the fire.

"My darling, when we look back at our memories, we will not recall how we put the dishes away. I'll take care of it later." He extended his hand. "I have a surprise for you."

Christine grinned. Yes, they had settled in very nicely as husband and wife but Erik was not one to let their relationship go idle or be taken for granted. While physically their love had never been stronger, she saw how important their time alone together meant to him and not just in their bedroom. It made her love him all the more.

"You spoil me." She caught his hand and entwined it around her waist.

"Do you wish me to stop?" He kissed the back of her neck.

She whispered, "Never."

He then pulled away, leading her towards the fire. "Good, because I never intend on stopping. I have a few matters that I must seek your opinion on."

She sat on the pillows that she noticed he had already laid out for them and watched him return with a bottle of wine as he kneeled before her. She took the bottle and opened it as he moved over to stroke the fire. When he turned back to face her she had his glass poured and smiled.

"What's on your mind, my Angel?"

"Plenty." He smiled wickedly but regained his composure. "But for now a few subjects we should discuss before we go any further."

She sipped her wine, intrigued. "Go on."

"First and foremost, I always want us to make time for this. We have been so busy with schedules and rehearsals and our little….project." He grinned and looked sheepishly at her belly.

She raised his head and kissed him sweetly. "It's a very important project. We both know how you are a perfectionist and won't stop until it has been completed."

He kissed her hand. "And I won't, but I also want this time. I want to appreciate all of you and that includes your day and your struggles and even just to wrap my arms around you by the fire listening to you breathe. Once we have our baby, I still want this to happen and if we make time for it now, it will already be part of our routine. Make no mistake, I will never ignore our child, but we need to always remember that while God blessed us as parents, he blessed us as a couple first. Agreed?"

She smiled thinking to herself how amazing he was. "Agreed, my love."

"Good because as I have told you I am not just a love making machine. I need other stimulates."

She nearly choked from sipping her wine. "Erik!"

He then made a red rose appear with a black ribbon. "This is a symbol of our promise and a token of praise for a magnificent rehearsal today, my dear."

She took the rose and kissed the pedals, before lowering him down towards her, having his back rest on her chest as she gently moved the rose up and down his arm in a loving caress.

"Next topic, my Angel….."

"Do you have a list?" She kissed his ear.

Without missing a beat he spoke. "Reyes pulled me aside today." He waited.

"Did he now?" _Oh this is ridiculous. He already knows. I should just stop this charade. _"Erik…."

He turned to face her. "Why do you think I would listen to him, when I already expressed my reasons to my wife?"

"Angel…."

He sat up and looked at her, taking her hands and kissing her wrists. "You have no idea how your pleas have touched me. However Christine, it's a character. Amita is to triumph in this. Don Juan must die."

She clutched his hands tighter. "I know. You have been telling me that since the beginning but you wrote the opera when you thought we were only a dream. Now that we are a reality, why can't the fictional couple have a happy ending as the real life couple do?"

"One has nothing to do with the other. Are you telling me that if you play a character that dies, I should panic because you will be taken away from me?"

"That's different. Those are established classics, this is a new voice, a new direction and while I know you want to highlight me, I'm not one person anymore. I'm a part of you as you are a part of me. We rise and fall together, and I for one wish to share this amazing story with you, my leading man in every sense of the word. Besides, as an actor…I am deeply conflicted as to why a woman as strong as Amita would conform at the end, even if it means saving her reputation. Why would she care what others think? She lives by her passions and her passion is Don Juan, as my passion is you."

He couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at this strong, amazing woman before him that was no longer a child, but a fully grown woman, in body, heart and mind. She was his match in every way. She looked at him pleading with her eyes for him to respond. "Erik, please say something."

"I never…. I can't believe…..I always knew you would take the stage by storm. I knew that we would always be connected with our music. What I never imagined was that you would love me and here you are, loving me and now you want more. You want to publically share your moment with…." He gulped. "Me."

"When are you going to realize that my moment on the stage was never mine alone? You have always been there and you are not only a part of it, you are the reason for it even happening. I'm asking you to share your glory with me. Let the world really see what a true partnership looks like." She kissed his hand. "Now, have I finally convinced you to change your ending?"

"My Christine, I can deny you nothing."

She leaped into his arms with glee. "Thank God. Neither I, nor Amita could ever have pulled that trigger."

He laughed. "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to. It's the only way the chorus will think you righted their wrongs. Think how the audience will react when they are expecting one ending and we give them another, eh?"

She giggled. "You mean a surprise ending?"

"Amita will struggle with her decision and it will only be at the very last second that she decides to follow her heart. She does pull the trigger, but it's all an allusion. Even Don Juan will be shocked. The lovers escape and ….."

"A perfect opera is born." She kissed his deformed cheek. "My maestro does it again."

"One final topic darling, before we retire for the evening."

She eyes him suspiciously. "Am I to pick or do you know what it is?"

"I've been patient. I've let things be. I haven't tried to control anything…."

She hid her grin, knowing where this was heading. "You've been wonderful."

"Then I'm just going to say it. If I don't interfere soon, my niece will never marry her prince. I tried to do things your way. Now, how shall I put this?"

"As delicately as possible as you are about to have your wife eat crow."

He beckoned her to come closer and he put his arms around her when she did, kissing her hair. "Not crow, Angel. It's just in times like these, a girl needs…."

She looked up and smiled at him. "Her father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Comte de Chagny, what a pleasant surprise to have you visit our humble Opera House."

"At your current prices Monsieur Reyes, I can hardly agree with humble. Tell me is Madame Giry present?"

"No Monsieur. She has been a bit pre-occupied. Her daughter is getting married and she….."

Phillip raised his eyebrow. "She what?"

"Love knows no age, Monsieur. But rest assured, I will see to it that your seat will be prepared as always and …."

_Disgusting old bat. This is working out perfectly. _"I'm not worried about that. What I want to do is see the sets and what will occur behind the scenes. My dear brother would have wanted everything perfect for this new opera, especially one that features his dear friend; Madame Dexter."

"Monsieur, you hardly need to trouble yourself with…."

"I assure you, it is no trouble at all. I wish to inspect every prop and every special effect. For if anything is not of the highest quality, I will replace it at once."

Andre couldn't stop from falling over himself seeing the benefits of having such a rich patron help their new spectacular. "Monsieur, I have no idea what to say. Such kindness…. Such generosity!"

"Please, it is for my dear brother, and if you could do me one small favor."

"Ask and it is yours."

"I wish to remain anonymous. No one should know about this. Do I make myself clear?"

Andre was puzzled. "But how will we be able to honor your brother for all you do in his name?"

"Trust me. The first performance will be my reward. I can hardly wait for the last act."


	70. Chapter 70

Erik sat outside at a small café sipping an espresso. He looked at his pocket watch and crossed his legs as he waited for his niece to arrive. He had pulled her aside after rehearsal yesterday and told her it had been far too long since they shared a meal and a good chat. Meg had been so elated to receive such a private invitation from her uncle that she didn't think twice before saying yes.

Meg had walked quickly to the café as opposed to her more leisurely walks on lovely summer days to let the sunshine dance on her skin. Today was far more important that sunshine. She was going to have Erik all to herself. Their lives had changed so much over the course of a year and a half.

She loved that her uncle and best friend had found one another again and were happily married. She couldn't have been happier that her mother had finally given into her feelings for Nadir. Even though it did make a few times coming home unannounced a bit awkward but she laughed seeing her mother blush so after breaking her embrace from Nadir or his excuses as to why he was so close to her face. She almost busted out in the giggles as she remembered him saying something about getting that particle out of her eye.

She then was constantly busy with her role in Don Juan. Being the best comes at a price and she was determined to prove her worth and make everyone see that her casting had not been a mistake. Whatever time she had left was reserved for Justin but since the explosion, she wondered where things would lead. Part of the reason she had distanced herself a bit from her uncle and Christine had been the fact that she couldn't understand how the two of them made it all look so easy. They were together and they both loved what they did. It complemented them, as opposed to hindering them.

If she gave up her career now and moved to Rouen, would she resent Justin later? If he stayed and lingered about, would he resent her? One thing was sure; she had to get him away from the palace army. The more time he spent there, the more her heart worried.

She saw him instantly sipping his espresso and looking dapper as always, only this time he wasn't in his usual black attire. He had on a very dashing looking tan suit that almost matched the color of beach sand. _Christine's influence by chance? _She loved his look, but frowned a bit when he looked up and saw his flesh mask. _Oh well, one step at a time._

"There's my girl!" Erik stood up and kissed Meg on the cheek. "Right on time."

She hugged him a little tighter when he called her his girl. "It isn't every day a lady gets such an invitation. When did you stop wearing black? Has it been that long since I've seen you outside of rehearsals?" She smiled widely.

Erik sat back down and motioned for Meg to do the same. "Christine saw the suit when we went shopping the other day and I decided to try it on." He then played with the sleeves of his jacket. "She couldn't take her eyes off me and I thought it might be…..interesting to have something different. After all if she said it looked good…"

She placed her hand on his to relax him. "She was right. It suits you. Marriage suits you very much, Uncle Erik."

He grinned. "It's the most wonderful feeling in the world to know that you are loved and wanted and have someone to share your life with. I still can't believe she chose me."

She rolled her eyes. "You two were always meant to be, you didn't need marriage to make any of those things true."

Erik opened the menu. "Well, yes but now she is legally required to be there." He looked up and winked. "I was thinking maybe we order a high tea lunch. They offer wide variety of…."

"The desserts look promising. There seem to be many biscotti in their selection." She couldn't resist teasing him. "Are you still keeping to that one cookie a day diet?"

"I'll have you know, Megan Giry that since Christine has started to bake these tasty morsels, I am no longer interested in any that appear unless from her own hands. Hmpf. Diet indeed." He then brought his hand to his stomach, relieved that it was still flat.

Meg giggled at the sight. "Uncle Erik, as much as I love spending time like this with you. Why did you invite me today?"

He was taken aback but not completely surprised by her candor. "Very well, I will just come right out and say it. I…"

The waiter came and addressed their table. He was about to ask about beverages when Erik gave him a look that made him swallow loudly.

"We're busy. Please bring my niece tea and we will order your high tea lunch. Just bring the items as requested. Do not interrupt."

"Y…Yes Monsieur." Just like that he was gone and later replaced with someone else to service their table.

Erik carried on as if they whole incident never took place. "Now then, why aren't you married?"

Meg coughed some of her water out. "Uncle Erik, that is rude."

"Why? Are you not engaged? You were engaged before I was. Your unwillingness to move to the next step is keeping my best friend and your mother in limbo. Are you doing this because you do not like Nadir?"

"What? Of course not. I think Mama and Nadir should be married at once. It has nothing to do with them."

"Are you not in love with the Duke?"

She found her hands tugging at her napkin. "No! Where is this coming from?"

Erik softened his tone. "You remember when you called me a coward when I dashed off on the lunch you arranged between Christine, yourself and I?"

"If you are trying to get back at me….."

"Megan, you were right back then. I owe all my happiness to the courage you had for all of us. Now I need to know what has made you stop going after the things you really want in life. Justin is a fine young man, who has seemingly matured right before my eyes. He is kind hearted and despite a very unpleasant former association with trash, has proven his love for you and his commitment to this family. Aside from all of those qualities he is hopelessly in love with you. So the only thing that needs to be clear is whether or not your love for him is indeed just as real. I should hope it is, because I didn't raise you to not respect yourself and make poor decisions. You are a grown woman and I must trust your choices. Did something happen to change your feelings?"

Meg shook her head with conviction. "I love him now more than ever."

"Then why do you continue to remain in such pain?"

"Because…."

"Why do you continue to prolong the lovesickness you both feel?"

"Because…"

"Say it!"

"I don't know how we are to be married. Love is not….."

"A choice."

"What?"

"Marriage is a choice, but love is not. You love him, why do you not feel that marriage is an option?"

Defeated, she threw the napkin down and looked away from him as she spoke. "I'm afraid."

"Do not mumble. You are no longer a child. Speak up."

She stared right at him, almost spitting fire back to him as she said it out loud and crystal clear. "I'm afraid."

Erik matched her eye contact. "The first step is honesty. Now then, are you afraid your feelings aren't true?"

"Of course not but Uncle Erik, not everyone is like you and Christine. Sometimes love is not enough."

"You're right. Christine and I had a picture perfect romance. Yes, we met when she was eight years old. I pretended to be a ghost to gain her trust and then although our ages were completely inappropriate, I fell in love with her when I was 33 and she was 18. Yet, rather than confess this I left her. She then became engaged to another and spent years enduring a life that could have been avoided. By the grace of God, she returned and after so many blunders, we admitted our feelings and she is lucky now to be with a deformed, eccentric, murderer. Yes, that is the very essence of how dreams are made."

"That's not true at all! You painted that story blindly using it to your whim to make your point. You know as well as I do that you two would die for one another and die without the other. You would never let her sacrifice herself and the one thing that had forever bonded you together, will only grow. The music, Erik. You two have the music."

"Megan, Christine told me about Rouen. Why is that the only option to you both?"

"It isn't. I am more than willing to support us both. I know I can earn a living with my dancing. But he refuses and if he accepts the position in Rouen, I will be forced to give up the dancing. I will not have him work in the army. What good would being here do if he ends up hurt or worse? See, we don't have the one thing stronger than love, Erik. We don't have that same passion you and Christine have. That's why love isn't enough. If we marry, we'll be happy for awhile, but sooner or later love will turn to resentment and resentment will turn to hate. I can't have him hate me! I would rather live without him than have that be our fate."

Erik's heart sank hearing his niece speak with such hopelessness in her voice. He vowed he would never let any of his children feel so much pain, starting with her. He got up and kneeled before her. "Do you think having the same passion is the only way a marriage can last?"

"I…."

"Your mother and Julies did not have the same passion when it came to professions. Your mother shined on that stage, and Julies knew he would have hurt their marriage if he tried to stop her. He supported her and she supported him. Their personal ambitions may have been different but supporting one another allowed for great success and triumph. He was the only public she cared about and he only cared what she thought of his work."

"His work? I thought he provided credit to those who needed it."

"That's work, is it not? He would tell Antoinette of his latest clients and they would assess the risks. Obviously, he made sure the statements were accurate with the balance sheets, but sometimes he would take in your mother's assessment of the characters. Then they would talk about her work. Taking an interest in something that is not about you; Megan is just as important as having the same interest as your partner."

"But…."

"Do you think Nadir knows squat about the theatre? Do you think your mother knows the Persian code of conduct?"

She laughed. "The what?"

He nodded and took her hand. "You see what I said before about supporting the other person in a marriage and sharing their lives, is what makes a marriage work and the better you are at it, the better the marriage is. Isn't that what it means to be partners?"

"But you and Christine….."

"Christine has other interests as do I. Yes, we are taking joy in learning from the other, but that's because we want to be involved and use our differing opinions to make educated decisions for our family. Just because we have the music, doesn't mean we always like it the same. Just the other night, we disagreed on Don Juan, and as we both stood our ground and discussed our differences, we came to an agreement."

"Which was?"

He looked sheepish. "We will do it her way."

Meg couldn't contain her laughter and Erik joined in. "You see, it makes for some pretty amusing stories."

"But the only way we can both pursue our independent passions and still be together is if he accepts the army commission. Erik, it's too dangerous. He told me himself he isn't very good with a saber and….."

"Megan, I told you Justin has matured since our first meeting. I may have been half unconscious but the way he lead those men and spoke calmly and used rational thought was the main reason Nadir and I made it to safety. He had the good sense to assemble a team and bring with him soldiers that could compensate for what others, including himself lacked. He is very wise and knowing your weaknesses and allowing for them to be remedied, makes one a good leader. There is no ego in him."

"But…"

"As far as his saber abilities, he was never trained for the army. He has the intelligence, he just needs the education. You said his father did not cut him off and would still offer him this commission. I have no doubt they would have him trained with the best and Justin is too good of a leader to not learn from others. He is just the man I would want to lead me in a time of war."

"Erik, leaders get killed. I could not have him at risk."

"Megan, it's peacetime and frankly if a man like Justin is involved I have a feeling he would form peace treaties and alliances much quicker than most." He sighed."There is one more thing about a successful marriage, my Megan."

"What is that?" She spoke softly, as she was trying to comprehend all her uncle was telling her.

"While you do not need to have the same passions, you can't stifle them. You have said time and time again that you would leave Justin if he did not support your dancing. I agree with that and am proud of you. Yet, if you deny him his passion how equal are you two?"

"He gave up the throne for me….."

"As he should have. That was not passion. It was a choice between a title and love. You are worth giving up a country for but that doesn't change the fact that his skills are suited to serve us all well."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I have been so foolish. I've hid behind a principle I manipulated in my mind. Why couldn't I see that?"

Erik shrugged. "All that matters is that you see it now."

"You will make the most ideal father." She then turned inside the table and took a sip of her tea. Erik continued to kneel, watching her. "Uncle Erik?"

"You know that Christine and I are trying and I only hope to have bunches of children with her but….." He touched her cheek. "I am already a father and regardless of my future offspring, you were my first. And a man's first child will always be extra special."

She dropped her tea cup and leaped into his arms. "I love you so much, Uncle Erik. I have always thought of you as my papa."

"It's about time I embrace that role, don't you think?" He kissed her cheek and then let go so he could stand up. He then made a point to look at the time. "Right on time. I told you that boy has proven himself."

"What do you mean?"

Before he could reply there stood Justin standing on the opposite side of Meg with his hat and heart in his hand. Erik grinned. "You know I suddenly realized I have another appointment. I mustn't keep my wife waiting. Justin, I trust you can keep Megan company, no?"

The young couple just stated at one another and Erik knew it was time to take his cue. "My work here is complete."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later a small chapel was buzzing with decorations, guests and private guards to assure safety for both the Duke and future Duchess. The title was still a bit daunting to Meg, and Justin assured her she didn't have to use it. A special present arrived from the palace, welcoming Meg as the King's daughter in law, but regretfully the King himself could not attend.

"Meg, are you alright with Justin's father not attending today? How is Justin handling things?" Brittany had joined the ballet company late as an extra, but she and Meg formed a fast friendship, when both asked the other for technique advice.

Meg looked at her bridesmaid while her Matron of Honor, Christine helped her with the veil. "Brittany, it is more than alright. Justin took me over to meet the King, when we set the date and he is a nice man but the title forbids him to attend. All the more reason I care nothing for titles, only the man. Besides, Justin has both of his brothers here as best men. It's all as it should be."

"Here, here!" Christine proclaimed as she finished with the veil and positioned Meg to the mirror. "Well?"

She inhaled at the sight before her. "Christine, I can't believe that's me."

She laughed. "Believe it. Today you are marring the man you were destined to love." _She was in awe of her friend. She didn't have to go through the trials and tribulations to realize a title whether it be a Queen, or Vicomtesse, had nothing to do with the simple happiness of sharing the last name of the man you love._

"Meg, you look so beautiful. I can't believe the princes are here today. They are both single, no?"

Meg grinned at Christine as they faced the mirror. She could see her young friend still had much to learn. "I think so, but you know how princes can be, always married to their work." She then asked Christine for her bouquet. "Ladies, let's get me married!"

Meanwhile Madame Giry fidgeted with Erik's boutonnière. Nadir wisely kept quiet as his fiancée inspected both men.

"The chapel looks lovely and the guests are filling in quite nicely. I'm going to go check on Meg, and then it will be time for Nadir to escort me in. Erik, let's go over things one last time."

Erik humored her. She said it was going to be the last time, ten minutes ago. "Antoinette, it will all be perfect. We know our places. I am to wait here for the ladies. First Brittany will enter, followed by Christine and then I will walk Megan over to Justin."

She smiled, holding back her tears. "I wish Julies could…."

He cupped her chin. "He's here. He knows and he is happy for all of us."

She kissed his masked cheek and then slapped his chest. "This is how weddings are supposed to be! Family and friends, not in isolation and seclusion."

"Really, Antoinette. Are you saying you haven't forgiven me for that? I had no idea it would happen like that, but…."

"I would have liked to have been there, that is all."

Nadir couldn't keep a straight face, as Erik played with his collar. "I know but Christine and I have never followed tradition. Megan, however deserves this."

Nadir decided to step in and suggested it was time to check on the bride one more time. Antoinette nodded and took her leave. "See you both soon."

"It certainly took you long enough to decide to help me, Daroga."

"What can I say? I too world have liked to have seen my best friend marry before God no less."

Erik remembered his wedding fondly. "It was perfect, Nadir. Granted it would have been nice to have you all there, but I wouldn't have changed a thing if I had to go back. Being able to recite my vows to her out loud and hearing them said back to me. Knowing that she was really mine. I suppose being just us made it all the more appropriate."

"You have changed so much, my friend." He then paused. "Or maybe you never really changed at all. Maybe you just needed someone to turn on that light."

Before Erik could respond, Antoinette returned and took Nadir by the arm. "It is time. She looks…." She began to cry and Nadir offered a handkerchief. Erik watched them go in and he took a deep breath. Brittany began walking a few moments too soon, but it allowed Erik to take in the sight of his wife.

"Christine."

She beamed at him and kissed his cheek, before whispering into his ear. "Later, we'll strip this mask, not to mention some other unnecessary garments."

He turned a deep red and squeezed her hand, whispering before letting go that it was in poor taste to outshine the bride. She then walked into the chapel to take her place beside Meg.

When Meg appeared, Erik could not believe that this was the child he held 20 years ago. She was regal like a queen. He caught his breath, but not the tear that escaped from his eye.

"Are you ready to give me away, papa?" She treasured the special occasions she would save to call him such a name since their lunch at the café.

Erik had a lump in his throat. "I'm ready to lead you to marry your prince, my dear but I'll be dead before I ever give my girl away." He kissed her hand and wrapped it around his arm as he lead her down the aisle.

During the ceremony Justin and Meg's eyes never left the other as they recited their promises and reaffirmed their love for all to see. However they weren't the only couple that found themselves mouthing along to the vows and the "I do's". For both Erik and Christine unbeknownst to them had gone back in time to their wedding and began to wordless repeat their marriage vows. It wasn't until the pastor proclaimed that Justin could kiss his bride that Erik and Christine's eyes found each other's and smiled at having been caught with their secret.

"Let me announce for the first time Monsieur and Madame Rushing!"


	71. Chapter 71

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. The previous chapter was one of my favorites to write. I'm pleased you enjoyed it. So, we are winding things down. We have four chapters left. I'm sad, but eager to tie things up and….Begin my new story. ;) More on that later. Right now, I must once again grovel and admit I own nothing. **

Three weeks passed since Meg's nuptials and while she and Justin escaped for a private honeymoon, the rest of the family was hard at work preparing for Don Juan. Well, almost everyone. Nadir enjoyed seeing the rehearsals, but he couldn't understand why Antoinette would roll her eyes and slap her hand over her head, after the dancers went off stage. He couldn't understand why Erik would break character and demand that the chorus go back and sing the measure before his entrance, because it didn't have enough feeling.

He realized it would be best to stay out of the way and watch the magic unfold on opening night. Thus, this left him free time to walk around back stage and admire the costumes and stage props. _Look at those wonderful toys. _Nadir went to pick up the bow and arrow and was just about to extend the bow when André screamed.

"Put that down! We just had that brought in. It is not for your untrained hands!" He yanked the prop weapon from Nadir's hands.

"It just looked so real. I meant no disrespect. I'm just trying to find a way to be of good use."

"You have no business here. You are a far cry from thespian stock."

Nadir just looked at André as if he has two heads. "Now see here. I may not have handled a faux weapon before but I have escaped a Punjab lasso more times than I care to remember." He felt his hands clench in a fist.

André walked away quickly to carefully place the prop down and allow space between Nadir's fists. "Monsieur Khan, it's just we have never been so fortunate to receive such new items before an independent production has opened. If Don Juan is successful, we will be able to actually turn a large profit due to the fact we had all items donated. Surely you can understand why I want to ensure we do not need to replace anything."

Nadir couldn't argue with that. "Now I know I am out of place here. I thought productions only make money after they opened."

"We survive off our patrons and benefactors, Monsieur."

Nadir was about to nod in understanding when reality dawned on him. "André, wasn't the Vicomte de Chagny the Opera House's biggest benefactor?"

Andrea nodded somberly. "Yes, but he lives on, Monsieur."

"What did you say?" He grabbed his arm.

André looked frightened at Nadir's strength. "Th….That his generosity lives on thanks to his brother."

Nadir remained calm, realizing that André knew nothing of the real de Chagny's family and for fear of what damage the truth may cause the innocent, and he decided it was best to keep him in the dark.

"If you'll excuse me, André but I think I know exactly what I can do to make myself useful around here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was losing his patience. "Since when do you Monsieur Paghi, forget to breathe after the second measure? We have been rehearsing this for weeks and now all of a student you forget?"

"I'm sorry Monsieur Dexter. I lost my place. I'm so used to hearing Mademoiselle Daae…." He saw Erik's stance change. I'm sorry, Madame Dexter's last note to know when to breathe and …."

Erik counted to ten. _How can I work with such incompetence? _ "A true performer must know their part as well as their other performers. For you are responsible for ensuring the audience hears you perfectly. As for our Prima Donna, she is taking a much deserved break. You have made her repeat that same note over and over for the last two hours. She shouldn't be risking her voice, over your inadequacies. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Monsieur."

He exhaled the breath he was well aware he was holding for fear he would lose control. "Paghi, I'm hard on you…." He then looked at the others. "I'm hard on all of you because you are all simply magnificent and I wouldn't be a chorus master who is worth a damn, if I didn't demand the perfection I know is inside all of you."

Christine appeared and voiced her agreement with their esteemed chorus master. "He is right. Monsieur Dexter is a great teacher and he would not waste his time if he didn't believe in each and every one of us."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and felt a rush of joy when Erik took his hand and placed it on top of hers. Christine then squeezed his hand before walking towards the chorus. "He has given us a great opera, and we are a great cast. We not only owe this to him, but to ourselves. I do not stand before you as the first lady of the stage but as a member of this house, proud to finally be home with all of you." Christine turned to her husband and spoke for the cast. "We are ready now, maestro. From the top."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phillip was in the parlor surrounded by boxes of the latest items he was sending to the Opera House, all except one. He grinned with anticipation and laughed as he thought of the imbecile Reyes.

"What a fool and yet I should be embracing his incompetency." He then smirked as he saw his vision of the future. "The moment I watch that common whore murder her demon I will know true bliss." He then left the room and ran up the flight of stairs into the bedroom. He went to the family portrait that hid his private safe. He did the combination with a quick turn of the wrist and then reached in to pull out the revolver.

"Careful, my fiery lady. We wouldn't want you to fall into the wrong hands, now would we?" He kissed the handle and was about to pretend as if he was aiming to shoot, when he heard his butler announce a visitor.

"Monsieur Comte….."

"What is it Alfonso?" He placed the revolver inside the safe and went to the door.

"A Monsieur Reyes is downstairs. He is very insistent on gaining an audience with you Comte."

"I'll be right down." He then looked at the safe once more before placing the picture over it. "Soon my lady. Very, very soon."

He spoke as he sauntered down the stairs. "André, your timing is impeccable. I was going to have the latest props delivered, but if you are prepared to escort them yourself back to the theatre, than all the better."

André couldn't contain his excitement. "Comet de Chagny. I had to come at once and tell you the latest changes to the show."

"Changes?"

"I have no words than to say it is utter brilliance. Monsieur Dexter is changing the ending. He will have the audience guessing but I wanted you to be aware of the genius. Amita will not kill Don Juan after all! It will be a very close decision but in the end, the two will escape the mob."

Phillip's face fell. "Are you sure?"

André looked bewildered. "Of course I'm sure. Monsieur Dexter and I have grown quite close. He practically won't make a move without my…er….Counsel." _Perhaps I am overstating just a bit._

"So you won't need the new revolver?"

"Oh no! We'll take it Monsieur. The Opera House will need it for other shows and ….."

"I'm sorry André, but I wanted to extend support for the original show. This change has left me very cold. I for one cannot continue until I am in full support of this change. "

André began to panic. "What… What can we do, Comte de Chagny?"

"Sit down and tell me every change. Do not leave out one single detail." He had André follow him to the parlor to flaunt items André could potentially lose as he secretly plotted to insert his plan of revenge another way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine went into the music room, thankful for a moment alone. She had rushed back from her break and had hoped to sit out the rest of the afternoon but after hearing Erik with the cast, she knew she couldn't leave him to fight his battle alone. He had been cast aside for too long all because no one could understand his mad genius. He simply was a slave to the music, as she knew they all were. Erik only wanted them to rise to their potential. He was trying so hard to make them see it on their own. She had an obligation, not just as his wife but as the leading lady to stand beside his vision and support his quest for musical perfection.

However, it did not allow her enough time to process all that had been told to her during her appointment with the physician. She had hoped to surprise Erik with wondrous news they both had been praying for but in the end, she returned disappointed and feeling like a failure once more.

_Months, we have been trying for months now and still nothing. He will be so disappointed I went without him but I thought if I could seek reassurance from the appointment, that all would not be in vain. It would only just take more time. _She let her hand brush her covered scar. "I think Mama may have messed things up again, dear heart." She looked at her face in the mirror and suddenly her tears were let loose.

"Christine!"

The knock came, right after she heard his voice and then the door flew open. She wiped her eyes and pretended to apply additional stage make-up to her face.

Erik didn't wait for an answer. He said her name once more and then pulled her into his arms as he kissed her face repeatedly. "My darling. You were stupendous. You had them completely eating out your hand. You were the perfect image of grace and talent and vocal beauty. You not only saw all I was trying to do but you affirmed it. You made them see….."

"What they all knew. I only allowed them to hear a different voice speak the same message. Erik, you would have gotten them to see it too. I heard you begin to explain your reasons for your direction, instead of shouting or growing angry. You were just as patent and loving with them as you were with me, all those years ago."

He smiled and walked around the room. "Right here. Right here in this very room, my Angel. It's where we had our lessons. Here is where we first made music and …."

"Fell in love."

He went to touch her face. "Where we were reunited." He then paused as he looked at her. "Angel, have you been crying?"

"What? No, I….." Her face fell when she realized he did not believe her. "Erik…"

He kneeled before her at once. "What is it? What happened?"

She shook her head. "I don't know how to…." Her eyes filled with tears once more and Erik reached for her and pulled her into his embrace.

"You cry and let it all out but my Angel, I do wish you would tell me. "

She just let her eyes damp the lapels of his jacket. "Oh your costume. I…."

He immediately took the jacket off and placed her head right back to rest on his chest. "No need to worry about that now."

"Erik, I went to see the physician during my break." She stopped him from speaking by placing her finger to his lips."I wanted to surprise you. I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling but then I had a fear. I just had to know or at least be given some sign of hope. We have been trying for months and still nothing. I….."

He tightened his hold. "What did he say, my dear?"

She tried to speak again, but the tears wouldn't allow her voice to come through. Instead he began to rock her steady. "Perhaps this is God's way of preventing my genes to pass on? Christine, I'm so sorry I…"

She lifted her head up and shook it violently. "It isn't you, my precious. The physician asked how long we had been trying and when I told him my age, he looked puzzled. Then he asked if I had ever been with child before…." She forced herself to look into his eyes. His eyes provided the focus she needed and spoke once more. "He examined me and saw that I had aborted the baby. Then he asked if I ever had an infection."

He was calm as he continued to rock her gently. "What did he say, Christine?"

She took a deep breath. "He said it wasn't impossible, but there is tissue damage and …. It would take me much longer if I were ever to conceive, but there still were no guarantees."

Erik played with her hair for a moment. "Is he a great physician, love?"

She looked at him confused at first. "He seemed competent. Are you saying we should seek another physician?"

"I'm saying that men of medicine are brilliant. They know a great deal. However, they are not infallible beings. My God you should know better than most that even angels fall sometimes. "

"Erik, he is a skilled man of medicine."

"And what does that prove? Aren't I a genius composer?"

She wasn't sure where this conversation was heading. "You know that you are."

"Yes but I still make mistakes. I still need to rewrite note and after note until I'm at one with the composition. You are the leading lady to the most prestigious Opera House in the world, and yet there are times when you hit a flat note or need to practice more, no?"

"Yes, of course. Yet I don't see what that means in regard to the physician."

"Even the most skilled and trained professionals make mistakes. This person is a man, an ordinary man. He is not God. He isn't even the Opera Ghost for that matter." That made her laugh, despite the situation.

"Christine, all this man told us was that we need to work harder. Fine. Nothing worthwhile comes easy. You and I know that better than most. Our love was not easy but we fought long and hard to be together and look at us now. Clinging to one another wearing our Don Juan costumes and unified in marriage and soul.

I don't care how long it takes; you and I are going to keep loving one another and living our lives for and with one another. We will travel and you will perform all over this land. We will share our hearts, minds, bodies and souls and we will produce memories, laughter and music. We will be with one another for no other reason than the simple joy of being with the other. And somewhere along the way, we will produce another child." He caressed her scar.

Christine kissed him lovingly as she started to go for his flesh mask. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"This much?" He put his index finger and his thumb together to show an amount.

"More." She looked into his eyes, distracted from taking his mask off.

"This much?" He increased the space between his index finger and thumb and Christine shook her head.

"More!"

"More? I'm afraid you're going to have to show me, love."

"First things first." She removed his mask. "Now then, what would you say in sharing our bodies right about now? For no other reason than just to be with one another."

"I say, I make it a point to never disagree with my wife."

That afternoon Erik and Christine made one more thing in that room other than music and love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But Monsieur Comte, I don't know about this."

"Come, André. What is there to think about? You said you wanted the audience to be surprised. What better way that to have our leads be surprised as well?"

"Monsieur Dexter is very particular about new cast members and staging. We will never be able to get his approval so late in the rehearsal."

"I thought he listened to your counsel? Besides, all the more reason to find this surprise believable. Just tell our dear Christine. She will find a way to make it work. After all she is the one that has the, what did you call it? Oh yes, the deciding factor. You said Don Juan is to be surprised."

"Yes but the real life actors knows the plot. This new character seems to be an intrusion."

"Nonsense, he is the person Amita will use as a scapegoat so she and Don can be free. Someone has to die, André. How else will they escape?

"She would fire the gun in midair. No Erik will not see this as relevant or needed.

Feeling his frustration take its toll he shouted, "You are the director, are you not?"

"Yes but…."

"Exercise your authority and add this part in. It will create more confusion on stage and what better way to keep our audience guessing when our leads are caught off guard."

André didn't feel confident with this new idea. He was about to protest when Philip walked him to the door with no mention of the other props.

"Uh, Monsieur? The props?"

Phillip eyed him. "Props are only for directors who take authority."

He nodded but was not convinced. "Where do we get such an extra the last minute?"

Phillip smiled in victory. "Look no further."


	72. Chapter 72

Nadir had certainly found his place at the Opera House. For the last few weeks he had begun inspecting every crosswalk and stage entrance and exit. He recently demanded that he inspect every package that arrived, whether it was marked for a cast member or not. Obviously such instructions did not go unnoticed by Madame Giry. She approached him in the theater as he was pulling on the ropes to secure how tightly they held up the scenery.

"Nadir, what is going on? I have heard nothing but complaints and discontent from the cast on your outrageous demands. Fortunately Erik has been so engrossed with his new song for the opera he has sequestered himself below. Unfortunately, I have not. I let it go for long enough. Now what is the meaning of all this?"

Nadir swung across the stage as he was measuring how fast it would take to get from one end to the other. He jumped down and mentally took the time in his head. He then looked out to her. "Annie, I think the less you know the better. All I can say is I have my reasons. I will need you to trust me and keep Reyes at bay."

She looked at him as if he were joking. She then noticed he was absolutely serious. She marched up the stage and stared directly at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Do you really think that answer is going to pacify me after all we have been through?"

Nadir sighed. "No, but I was hoping my plea of having you trust me would be enough."

"It isn't about trust. It's about the truth. What do you know and more importantly, why are you hiding it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry stormed into Reyes' office and took him by the collar as he shoved him to the wall.

"You insolent maggot! How could you be so stupid and let greed plague you so? Why did you keep the Comte's sudden good will a secret from me?"

"Antoinette…. You're frightening me."

She let go of his collar but her sneer was still present. "Speak or I will give you reason to be frightened."

He rubbed his neck. "I didn't keep it a secret. You knew the de Chagny family used to support this theater. Phillip wished to honor his deceased brother and allow new props and material for scenery and costumes all for nothing. I was taking care of business. Where were you? Oh yes, playing house with that Neanderthal."

"How dare you speak such vile words against my fiancé?"

Reyes whisked. "How can you go against your kind and marry someone like him?"

"My private life is not up for discussion. I want to know exactly what the Comte has offered and what have you agreed to in return?"

"Why is this such a problem? I am perfectly capable of handling these affairs. Just because you weren't here to accept his favor and now I'm the one that matters you suddenly care? Now that I'm the one people listen to, you wish to have a say? No, it doesn't work that way. This is my deal and not only will I see it through, I will take credit for it."

"You'll take credit for it when someone dies at the hands of your stupidity and greed!"

"D….Dies? Don't be ridiculous. Who will die?"

"Christine or Erik or my Meg or anyone at the hands Phillip de Chagny. You ignorant fool! He is not doing this to honor Raoul but rather to avenge him or something for worse. He and his brother have tried to destroy my family and now that we are finally over the years of hurt and lies and pain, he is coming after us one last time."

Reyes was beyond words. "Years? He's hurt you for years and you never told me? Antoinette, why didn't you….." He then stopped himself. "All I wanted was a chance to prove I could be influential here. A chance to show you and everyone else that I could… That maybe you would see me as…" He saw Antoinette move towards him and stepped back. "I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I will go and make it right." He nodded his head as if he was reassuring himself. "I must go." With these words he ran out the door.

Antoinette tried to process what just happened. Had André Reyes been in love with her? Was she so blind to his need of acceptance and approval that she in some way allowed for this to happen? She wanted to go after him, but couldn't. She would talk with him later. All that mattered now was getting back to the cast and supporting Nadir's instructions, while attempting to keep everyone calm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg listened in horror to her mother's speech explaining why Nadir's instructions were important to follow. It wasn't the reasons she gave that had her fearful, but rather what she did not say. She knew that there was something going on far more serious than just rivals from other theatres trying to learn the plot or reveal the ending or steal ideas for their own profits. She waited as best she could for her mother to finish, then once the cast was dismissed she approached her.

"Mama, what is going on?"

Although she tried, she couldn't keep it from her daughter. "Meg…..Nadir believes…And so do I that he will try and harm us on opening night."

"Harm us? What does Uncle Erik say? Has anyone told Christine?"

"No, and I am hoping we don't have to." She saw the look on Meg's face and before she could protest she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me. Erik has been immersed in his music and Christine hasn't been feeling well lately, therefore I have…"

"Not more secrets! Mama, no!"

"Nadir knows without a doubt that Erik will pull the production. We can't let Phillip run our lives in any way. Erik deserves to have is work heard and you and Christine deserve your time on the stage. Nadir feels very strongly that he can intercept Phillip. We already know that all the props are safe. We can…."

"How do you plan on keeping this from them? Erik and Christine will know about Nadir's instructions and will question their meaning. How do you try and stop that?"

"Erik doesn't receive any packages directly and if by some chance something does come, we will have all the more reason to be suspicious. As for Christine, it is common practice for packages to be inspected for all our leading ladies. I don't think they will find it unusual, especially as it is a means of caution. I've informed Erik that Nadir needed a project. He agreed. Once more, Erik is preoccupied. He has his new song and when he isn't consumed with that, he is looking after Christine. I'm sure he has no idea of….."

"You should tell him that it all stems from Phillip."

"If we have to, we will. Now please Meg try to understand."

Before Meg could answer, Justin appeared. "Forgive me ladies; but I had a strong urge to see my wife. Am I interrupting?"

Antoinette kissed her daughter and smiled at her son-in-law. He looked tall and regal and his suit of red reminded her of the first time she ever saw the two together. "I was just leaving. See you both soon."

Justin wasn't convinced he hadn't walked in on something important. "Meg, what is it?"

"Phillip is still a threat to us, Justin." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are we going to do?"

He held his wife close. "I'll have my men watch him. I'll make sure we are all safe. Don't worry." He went to touch her face.

"Reyes." Her eyes widen.

"What?"

"He is the director. He would know who is coming and going and where. I need to see the stage book."

"But you've all been off book for weeks. "

She couldn't help but smile at his confusion. She supposed it would be no different if he asked her to bring him his military blueprints. "We still have copies for direction and I need to see if any last minute changes have been put in."

"Wouldn't he have told you?" He seemed even more confused.

"Not unless we weren't supposed to know. Come, I'll explain on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik softly played in the music room careful to not wake Christine. She had a restless night and he stayed by her side until she finally was able to sleep. He was worried. The show was only a few days away and her sudden illness made him wonder if they should postpone. He played the last note a few times; before he finally decided to change it. As he was writing down what he hoped was the final version, he felt tender hands caress his back.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I thought I was being quiet." He dropped his pen and cursed his foolishness.

She only smiled and sat willing on his lap. "You should know our home is not music proof, nor should it be. Your music calms me and I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed his lips softly. "Besides, you should have been working on this last night. I kept you from it."

"Nonsense. I was right where I wanted to be. How are you feeling, love?" He stroked her cheek.

"Better. I just can't seem to get comfortable. I'm tired all the time, but I can't really sleep and my stomach won't allow me keep anything down."

"Would you feel better if we went to the hospital?" Erik knew Christine had taken a liking to the head nurse from when he was there and perhaps she would make his wife feel comfortable about seeing another physician. She had been very apprehensive lately about going, in light of what she was told at her last visit.

Christine smiled at her attentive Angel. He had vowed to never let her go alone to the physician's office ever again. Any distressing news would not be for her ears only and he certainly would ensure that no one would upset his wife in such way again. She knew his casual mention of Charlotte and a hospital was his attempt to convince her to see if their secret wishes were correct. Yet she was afraid of more false hope.

She made excuses instead. "Who has the time? I'm in constant costume changes or script changes or…."

"Script changes? What script changes?"

She looked at him and felt a twinge of victory that she knew something he did not. However she then realized it would be very odd to think a change occurred and Erik didn't know about it. After all, he wrote the book and score.

"André gave us a new scene a few days ago." The moment she said it she realized something was wrong, considering Erik would have told her about it. He told her about everything.

"Do you have it here?"

She nodded trying to hide the tension that came over her. He could feel her uneasiness. "Christine, it's alright. I'm sure he made a few edits with the scenes for staging purposes, but I should have known about this. I will review them and discuss it with him soon enough."

"Would you like me to go and get it?"

He held her tighter. "No, actually I would much prefer you sit here as you are and tell me what you think of the song."

Her body language instantly changed. "Really? You are going to let me hear it?"

He blushed and Christine loved seeing his entire face respond to her contentment. "It's finished but I want your opinion. If you don't approve, how will Amita? Don is going to sing this song the first time he sees her."

"So you rewrote the song you had before?"

He nodded looking at the music. "It didn't feel right. Besides it was more in Don's head. I want the attraction to be undeniable between the two for the audience the very first time they meet. Yes, he is on a quest but soon the audience will feel it is something far greater." He looked at her. "She enjoys the passion play, but the audience will see that Don is calling to her very soul and not only her body. Of course she will keep him at bay until much later when she then wishes to be caught. Hence the "Point of No Return."

"And he is so willing to take her." She matched his gaze, grinning.

"Very much." He was unable to resist sighing into her, before breaking away to focus on the music. "Now then, I want you to listen and be honest. Do not spare the composer's feeling just because he is a genius and your husband, who can be very…Fragile. Aright?"

She giggled. "Alright."

The moment his hands hit the keys she knew it would be one of her most treasured songs by him. She sat on his lap taking in each and every note. When his voice finally graced the measure, she could feel herself willing succumb to his trancelike beckoning.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Helpless to resist the notes I write. For I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night."

He glanced over his shoulder and saw her eyes closed and immersed in his music. He smiled as he was hoping for this very reaction. He continued.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar

And you live as you've never lived before.

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it secretly possess you.

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness that you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night."

He kept playing with no words this time and saw her eyes open. The fire was evident and while he longed to kiss her, he couldn't take the music for granted. He began to sing once more.

"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be."

Christine thought she would lose herself hearing his last note soar. He had never sounded so extraordinary, so passionate and so irresistible.

"Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night."

He played on and finally after teasing her with a false ending he spoke the last part in a hushed whisper.

"You along can make my song take flight.

Help me make the music of the night."

He then let out a deep breath and looked at her. "What do you think?"

She lunged towards him unable to resist his seductive presence any longer. She joined their lips with an intensity that shook both of them with a burning desire. When they broke the kiss, they stayed very close together inhaling one another's breath.

It took Erik a minute to find his voice but when he did, he had only one question. "Did you like it?" He laughed as he carried her to their bedroom.

Afterwards, Erik got up and dressed. He then kneeled before his wife's side of the bed and let his hand stoke her hair. "Christine, I love you." He kissed her forehead and headed out to find the script and Reyes. While Christine allowed a small smile to grace her face.

In the music room, the monkey started to play…

_Author's note: If anyone doesn't know where that song came from, you may need to keep your hands at the level of your eyes. _


	73. Chapter 73

**Thank you once again for reading, reviewing and favoring this story. I can't believe it is almost over. I never would have made it past Chapter 1, if it hadn't been for all of you. I can say without a doubt, I'm not ready to say goodbye. Yet we can't dwell on that right now. We have a bunch of things to get to in this chapter and no one wants to listen to my ramblings. So I'll just say one more time that I own nothing and let the drama unfold. Please be advised, this is a longest chapter in the story.**

"So you can see why it would be impossible to add another person to the show on such short notice, monsieur. Erik is not the kind of person who reacts well to surprises and I feel it necessary as the director to uphold some semblance of balance. Truth be told, Madame Giry really should have been more involved in the process. She would have reminded me how her brother well…. Gets. We need to be mindful of our artists." Reyes eyed Phillip very carefully, hoping the sound of his knees bobbling did not sound as loudly as he thought they did. _At least Antoinette will know I put a stop to this. I saved whatever unpleasant situation was about to occur and not a foreigner._

Phillip got up and went to his desk. He opened the drawer and then looked up at Reyes. "André, I misjudged you. Here, I thought that you were you own man. Instead you let a common female dictate the man you are. You let an inferior being dictate the business affairs of the greatest opera house in the world?" He scoffed. "Indeed this is a shame. All I wanted was something to make my dearly departed brother proud."

"Please Comte, this is business and after further evaluation, I simply cannot have the cast put on edge or unsure of what will happen next."

"You changed the ending before."

"But the cast was aware! It was meant for the audience, so we could take them by surprise. I cannot only have Christine know of the change. The others must…..

"No, André. I suppose you cannot." He stood there with a nonplus look on his face.

For a moment, Reyes thought he had won. "So you understand?"

"I understand perfectly." Phillip picked up the gun that was in his desk drawer, dangling the tag that marked it as a prop. "I understand you are a fool. The same fool I labeled you for when I first set foot in that audacious establishment. You so called directors are nothing more than whore mongrels. Your precious cast is nothing but a flock of infected savages and I will not allow anyone so beneath me, to deny my chance to give Raoul exactly what he deserves."

Reyes should have been more nervous but the fact that the gun in his hand was only a prop, encouraged him to move closer. "Comte, please! I can still honor your dear brother and dedicate the show in his honor."

He laughed and André froze at the sound. "That maggot deserves his place in hell for all he cost me. That is why I am going to see to it that your Prima Donna and her freak are sent there to keep him company. Now then, we can do things my way or the hard way." He pointed the gun at Reyes and grinned. "Are you going to change your mind and help me?"

André was now the one laughing. "Phillip you are not well. Have you lost your mind? The gun is nothing but a farce."

"On second thought, forget all of this."

"See? I knew if….."

_Bang. _André Reyes body dropped to the floor.

Phillip sighed in satisfaction and blew the smoke from the top of the gun. "You are much too stupid to partner with." He then looked at the gun and yanked the tag off. "No more need for deception, my dear. Tonight, all games are at an end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was fuming. He searched for Reyes everywhere but he did not turn up. Finally when he decided to wait for him in the one place he knew he would eventually return, he got more than he bargained for. The door knob turned and Erik was hidden behind the door, ready to pounce on the director the moment he set foot inside his office. Erik waited until the man went to turn on the lantern, when he picked him up by his collar, only to be startled by a very familiar scream.

"What the devil are you doing here, Justin?" He dropped him on contact.

"Me? Erik, what are you doing? Why were you waiting for André?"

"Because I was going to knock some sense into him. How dare he have the gall to change even one cue from my show? What was the meaning of having some random chorus boy sharing Christine's moment where she deliberates her fate? This is an outrage and I will be dammed if I have that beady eyed little man ruin a performance of a lifetime."

"So you know about his change? Meg was here earlier and ransacked the place, trying to find the script. She said that there had to be new directions somewhere."

Erik was now very confused. "How would Meg not know? Are you telling me that no one but Christine knew of the change? Why?"

Justin dusted himself from being on the floor and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me, Erik. While I admire all of you for your passion, this theater life is beyond confusing to me."

Erik then pulled out the script again and re-read the stage directions. "Amita enters Don Juan's home from stage left. She pulls out the revolver and starts to make her way up the stairs. She then stops when she sees her reflection in the mirror. She pauses and ….."

Justin was now on edge to know what happens next. "Yes, go on! Don't stop it there."

He read the next part in silence in order to process what was the inevitable. He then closed the script. "Reyes added that a chorus member, dresses as a villager sneaks in through the open window and pulls the gun from her hand. They struggle and as he knocks her unconscious, he goes and opens the bedroom door firing each and every last bullet to murder the man that slept with his wife."

"Who?"

"The character was in the beginning of the Act 1. He was lamenting over how his wife was drooling over Don Juan." He never looked at Justin. He just stared into the air.

"Erik, why would Reyes agree to such an ending? That's not….. Dear God, he wants you dead. The gun! The gun was going to be real."

He answered matter-of-factly. "Yes."

"But why? What motive? What possible reason?"

"I don't know, Justin. But I have until opening night to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed and slowly the days turned into weeks. When André never returned, Antoinette worried it was more than just wounded pride. Nadir did his best to track him down but it appeared as if he had vanished without a trace. No friends could comment on his whereabouts, he obviously hadn't come into work and his apartment hadn't been lived in for weeks. The landlady had thrown out his belongings as the rent had fallen due.

What made matters worse was Meg had spoken her fears to Erik and after a heavy tongue-lashing between brother and sister, Antoinette revealed that both she and Nadir were afraid of Phillip's wrath, but neither had suspected this. The moment Christine found out, she wanted to pull out from the opera and make plans to leave Paris with Erik at once. At first Erik appeased her, as he did not want to upset her anymore than she already was. He would wait to convince her of an alternative plan when she was more in control with her emotions. However after a few days, he didn't have to approach her. She knew what he was going to do.

"What are you planning?"

"Amita's last scene. We need to go over this, Christine." He continued to write.

"I told you. I can't do this. It is too dangerous."

"Not if you follow my instructions perfectly and if you allow me to teach you." He put the pen down.

"You were never going to leave with me, were you? Your plan is just to force me to do this scene and hope that all will prevail."

"I don't think having you perform a part you have worked for since you were 13, can be classified as forcing you."

"Angel, why?" She dropped to her knees and pulled his hands to hers. "This is not worth your life."

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "Christine, this is my life."

She pulled her hands away and got up. "You would choose this over our life together? What would make you want to put yourself in harm's way? Are you this selfish? Do you think so little of me or us that…."

He silenced her with a long, slow kiss. He then tilted her head and forced her to meet his eyes "The music is my life, because you are my music. I wrote this for you. Long before I ever contemplated us, I saw you in this part. You wore born to play her and I will not have the de Chagny family take one more thing away from you."

She saw his true intentions. It had nothing to do with his opera. It was for her, it was always for her. Raoul had taken her innocence, her child and for so long her light. Erik did everything he could to bring it all back. Running away would mean he had succeeded in taking something else, only this time it would be taken from him too. Not the glory or the acclaim, but the triumphant in hearing his melodies come to light, by way of his spirit with her voice. The realization hit her and she cried. She cried and fell into his waiting arms.

"Don't you see, Angel? Without hearing you sing, I am already dead."

"The risk….." She could barely keep from having her sobs get caught in her voice. "I can't lose you. I need you far too much, I love you much too much."

"Darling, I will not surrender into that goodnight. I have no intention of dying tomorrow night. I plan on celebrating. My opera will be performed. You will be crowned the soprano of the century, who also happens to be my wife and …" He placed his hand on her very flat stomach. "One day soon, we will celebrate life."

"Erik, you don't know if … I've felt this way before and it was nerves and you can hardly…."

"All the more reason we go and find out together."

"Angel, how can we do all those things if you are not here to share them with me?"

"I'm not letting anyone take this from me. If you say I'm selfish, then I am. I will not surrender or sacrifice anything we deserve. Nor would I put myself in a situation where I could never love you again or touch you again or finally know that we are to be blessed with a child. There is no more time for fear. Do you trust me?"

He was so passionate, so assertive and strong. How could she not believe in him? "I should be the one asking you that. You are putting your very life in my hands."

He shook his head. "My life always has been in your hands."

She embraced him with all she had and then spoke from her heart. "I trust you more than anyone. " She then wiped her tears, getting into character. "Now show me the last scene, maestro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before the performance, Justin had his men surrounding the outside of the theatre and throughout the front and back of the stage. With the help of Meg, they were disguised as town folks and random chorus members, even scenery. As no one had proof of Phillip's plan, they couldn't stop him from entering the theatre. They could however be on guard and ready to attack on command.

Meg was off stage and took notice of the tree bush that had moved a little closer to the left since she started practicing. She rolled her eyes. _Gracious, they are not. _She mumbled under her breath. "I hope you're right, Justin."

"Of course your husband is right." He placed his hands on her frame and she jumped with fright.

"Don't do that!"

"Meg, it will be alright. I have my men watching the comings and goings. We have Erik and Nadir on alert and Christine knows her part perfectly. However this plays out, our family will be safe."

She wasn't so sure. "What if Phillip decides another way for another day? Are we to be on our guard for the rest of our lives? Am I to constantly practice my turns with some random bush moving and thinking it is all natural, because your guards don't realize that they are to be still on stage?"

In an effort to lighten the mood, he called out to his guard. "Bernard, come at once."

The bush got up and walked over to the couple, causing Meg to laugh while Justin remained composed. "You're not cutting it as a bush. We will do without your presence on stage. Climb up to the railing and keep watch up above, alright. You'll see anyone try and enter from the front that way."

"At once!" Bernard ran off the stage and climbed to the railing.

"Anything else we can do for you, my Duchess?"

She smiled, and went to hug her husband. "It is good to love a member of the royal army. Justin, isn't there a way to arrest him or…." She stopped herself. They had been through this before. "When will there finally be some peace? How can Erik and Christine take any more? I can't even begin to know what Christine is feeling right now."

"Meg, you listen to me. Your uncle and Christine are not the type of people who will just roll up and die. None of us are. That's why we all found one another and made this family our own. We may have to deal with complications and murderous madmen, but we will always have each other to love one another through it. Phillip won't miss any more chances. We will end this all and win tonight."

She nodded and kissed him quickly. "I better go and get changed."

He tugged on her hand. "Christine isn't the only one who will be adored tonight, Meg. Tonight, my wife, Duchess Meg Rushing will be the Opera House's newest reigning Prima Ballerina. When you bow tonight, I will take full possession and proclaim that you are my wife and I couldn't be prouder."

Her smile beamed. "I am lucky I fell in love with you."

"So am I." He kissed her one last time before they parted, and turned to ask one final question. "Tell me, do you dancers follow that superstition about breaking legs too?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house was beginning to fill up. Justin looked up and saw the rope dangling for the final scene. He knew better than to have it displayed like that, so he called attention to the stage hand.

"Boy, that rope should be hidden until the last scene in the final act. See Monsieur Khan in the lighting booth. He will know what to do."

"Yes, monsieur."

He then went to his seat and stopped in his tracks when he saw his cousin, Comte Philip de Chagny sitting down before him. _Is fate kind or cunning to have him sitting so close to me?" _Their eyes met and Justin had no choice but to trust in fate's kindness.

"Cousin, since when do you engage in the theater?"

Phillip looked at Justin up and down and smirked at his uniform. "Since when do they let our esteemed military spend their nights unattended?"

"My wife is the lead dancer in this opera, or have you forgotten?"

"Your wife?" He took off his hat. "Frankly since you abandoned your real family for this regimen of freaks and whores I lost track of you."

"Do you dare insult my family?" He had his hand on Phillip's suit's lapel.

Phillip looked at Justin's fist around his lapel and looked up at him. "Ranking is everything, Justin. Unhand me now and if you ever touch me again, I will bring your offensive actions up to the powers that be. A Comte ranks higher than a meaningless title duke who married into squalor."

"You disgusting pig."

"I will not stand and listen to such insults. How dare you!"

"You walk out of this theater, you will not walk out alone. Just remember that, dear cousin." Justin brushed Phillip's shoulders. "Enjoy the performance."

Phillip eyed his surroundings and realized that it was now or never. He left his coat, jacket and hat on the seat and pretended to approach the bar. He then noticed that all entrances backstage were either blocked or guarded. He saw the same stage hand that Justin had inquired about the rope.

"Oh boy?"

"Monsieur?"

"I think I have a bit of a problem and I need to discuss this with the stage manager."

"What problem, monsieur?" The boy looked bewildered.

"I found this prop right off the foot of the stage."

"What?" He panicked. He was in charge of props. "Oh no! Monsieur, I was in charge of the props. I was responsible for taking them from one place to the other after this morning's run through. I must have… Please don't tell."

"Don't tell? How else do we get this gun back in its proper place?"

"I could put it back! No one would be the wiser. Please, monsieur!"

"I don't know, boy. What you did was careless. How else will you learn about being more careful?"

"I will! I can! I do! I'll never let another prop go astray again, monsieur."

He faked a smile. "Alright. But be careful. Fortunately it is only a prop." He placed the gun in the boy's hand.

"Thank you, monsieur." _I better make sure Madame Dexter has this right away. I'll personally give it to her before the final scene. She won't have to go to the prop table at all._

As he was about to run away, Phillip stopped him. "There is one thing you could do to restore my faith."

"Monsieur?"

"I trust you to be responsible with any future props, and you can trust me to be as quiet as a mouse as I watch from backstage."

"Backstage? But….."

"It's a matter of trust, no my boy?"

He bowed his head. "Come with me, but please be very quiet and don't tell anyone." He then gave him a cloak to wear. "Put this on. You'll blend in better and remember, no talking, right?"

Phillip covered up his head with the cloak. "I wouldn't dream of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine sat in her dressing room trying to calm herself from everything she was feeling. Excitement, to be on stage with her Angel, to help him share his music with the world. Anxiety, for she had no idea what tonight would hold. Would they succeed in finally putting an end to the madness? Would they truly be free to embrace their love and keep their family safe? Nervousness, for fear that after all the pain and suffering to get here it still wasn't enough. Was God still seeking retribution?

She placed one hand on her scar. "Little one, tell Mama. Is it really too late?" She then thought for a moment about all the signs she had been feeling lately. True, she had them before and it proved to be nothing but this time it felt different. Was it just wishful thinking? After all, how could she be so soon after her last appointment? What if she really was with Erik's child and something happens to Erik? So much depends on her this evening. At first she was afraid to disappoint her husband but now she was afraid that her errors could cause him to lose his life.

The plan was simple enough. All she had to do was play her part and when the intruder entered, she needed to stall him from going up the stairs. Just a few moments so Erik would have enough time to swing from the rope Nadir planted up above and knock the man down. What if in the struggle he harmed the baby? What if he succeeded in knocking her unconscious for real and Erik would be helpless? She needed to control herself or she would never make it through the first Act.

She poured herself some water and then looked at herself in the mirror. Within seconds as if it were his infamous cue, Erik appeared through the dress mirror and entered as he watched her eye him.

"How is it that you always know when I need your presence to calm me?"

He looked wonderful in his costume of burgundy. The only pity was that he had on his flesh mask but she knew it was unavoidable. He approached her carrying a long stem red rose with a black ribbon.

"This token is usually given after the performance, love." She teased but took the rose and brought it to her lips. She then inhaled its scent. She looked at him with worry. "Do you mean there is a reason why you give this to me now and not… Erik!"

He immediately placed his hands on her bare shoulders. "Christine, no. I came to give this to you because I couldn't resist seeing you once more before the world discovers what I have known for almost 20 years."

She shook her head and traced the edge around his mask that no one could see, except those who really knew him. "My papa told me he would send the Angel of Music to me, but he really sent me much, much more." She kissed him applying all her might to make sure his real lips could feel her to him. "Can you feel that?"

"I felt that. I felt it right here." He placed her hand on his heart. "In mere moments, you will finally take your place again. You will give my music the only voice it has ever desired or deserved."

"Angel…."

"I know you're afraid. So am I but it isn't enough to stop living. We agreed to the plan. I have Justin, his men, Nadir and you."

She looked at him in surprise. "Erik, I could fail. He could push me down. He could be too fast for me. He…."

"He could fall at your feet, as any man with half a heart would. All I need is a moment of distraction. You will not fail and thus we cannot fail. Now let's think past this night. We celebrate. There will be press and parties and….."

"All I want is you."

It was now his turn to be surprised. "But…."

She placed her finger to his lips. "I want to celebrate in our home with you. Then tomorrow I want us to go and see Charlotte. Antoinette made the arrangements and…."

He grinned. "You think it's….."

She lifted her shoulders up and then down. "We need to find out. You were right and I can't think of a better way to celebrate our lives, then learning we created one."

"My lady….." He then noticed her costume. "You're going to wear that?" He went directly behind her.

"What do you mean? This is my costume for first act, you know that. …. Why? Is there a problem with it? Is it…."

He then leaned in and kissed her neck, and with the help of a little magic, he produced a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace. "I know this wouldn't be something Amita would wear but it is perfect for the Prima Donna to wear after the performance."

She touched it, staring at their faces in the mirror. "It's exquisite."

"Perhaps you can wear this and leave the rest off as we celebrate tonight, love? That's what we should be thinking about, alright?"

She smiled at his teasing. She nodded. "I love you, always and forever." She held back her urge to cry.

"Remember, I will always love you." He then walked out of the room grateful that his mask could hide his tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end of Act one was an absolute success. Madame Giry believed that the opening night box office numbers were at a record high. The audiences laughed at all the right places and were spell bound by Erik's "Music of the Night." They clapped profusely for Meg's dance solos and everyone couldn't speak more praise in regards to Madame Dexter.

When the cast was not experiencing an adrenaline rush from the cheers, they were facing a new tension as the finale came closer and closer. Meg saw Christine waiting for her entrance to sing her final duet with Erik, and she grasped her hand.

"Almost home free."

She smiled at her best friend. "Meg….."

"Don't! Your father wouldn't have sent you Erik just to have him be taken from you after all you both went through to be together. This is just a complication, as Justin would say. We can take it!" She squeezed her hand again.

"You brought us back together. If I hadn't run into that day on the street….."

"There, you see? It was not all for nothing. Now you better be ready to lip lock with my uncle for all the world to see." She laughed and pushed her along and mouthed that she loved her. As she stood behind the curtain, she noticed something odd.

"You? What are you doing just standing about like that? You are not needed in this scene. Go and help the others! You're late for…" She realized he didn't belong in more ways than one. Why would someone linger about back here? No one would do that unless he was an… _Oh no! _Intruder. _Stay calm. Get Nadir. _"Oh you chorus members really don't make me regret leaving the lineup. So lost and so helpless without guidance. " She then causally walked away until she was sure he couldn't see her and ran to the lighting booth.

Erik and Christine sang their final duet and the applause was uncontrollable. The script called for them to break apart and have Don Juan lead her towards the bedroom. Only they wouldn't break apart. They knew that the next scene would seal their fates forever. Instead, Erik kissed her passionately and when he had no choice but to stop so he could grasp a bit of air, he spoke clearly and with firm direction.

"You loved a monster and made him a man. Christine, I need you brave, my Angel. Trust me." He picked her up and carried her off stage as the curtain went down to prepare for the last scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik placed her down and started to walk away so she could change. She pulled him back.

"Don't."

"Christine, you must have your moment. I'll be watching." He made a point to touch her one more time. The ladies helped Christine change and the stage hand brought Christine her gun.

"Madame, please. Allow me."

She smiled as the boy looked at her in awe. "Thank you." She looked at the gun and cringed. She was thankful she wouldn't be the one shooting_. Keep him safe, papa. Please, he's all I have._

The stage hand saw her looking fearful at the gun and wanted to reassure his crush. "Madame, don't worry. It isn't real. There is nothing to be afraid of." He then took it from her. "Let me show you."

The boy was about to point it right at himself, when Phillip grabbed him by the arm. "That won't be necessary." He yanked the gun from his hand.

"Hey! I told you to keep quiet."

Christine's eyes widen in fear. "Phillip!"

"My dear, Christine. We meet again. You look the same, trimmer maybe since the last time we met." He grinned. "He saw the cast members react in alarm. "Good people. I have no quarrel with you. I only want what is mine. Come, Christine. Let's be a good little thespian and follow the script. If you behave, I promise I won't hurt you…..Yet."

He took her by the arm and rammed the gun into her back. "We mustn't keep Don Juan waiting." He then turned her around to face the cast. "Anyone tries anything. I will kill her on the spot."

Erik couldn't hear anything. There was no music. He couldn't hear anyone enter the stage. He pressed his ear to the door but nothing. From behind him, Nadir whispered his name to ensure he did not attack in surprise.

"Erik, Phillip is backstage. He was watching the whole time."

"Good God! How did he….. Forget it! Give me that rope."

"Wait! He could have Christine. We don't know…"

Suddenly the music played and both men looked at one in another. The plan had to change and fast. If Phillip was backstage, he may already be beside Christine.

"Here, you better put this on."

Nadir, what is this?"

"Let's just say not all theater props are fake. Hurry."

"Erik!"

He heard her scream his name and without a second though, the rope pulled him across the stage and he dropped to his feet. "Let her go!"

"Very chivalrous, Don. That must be why the ladies like you so much. Tell me, Christine would you like to watch while another lover of yours dies? I say you can't be a very popular social call."

Erik stepped toward him and Phillip tightened his hold of Christine. "Don't even try it, Freak. You may have done me a favor by killing that useless brother of mine, but she is the cause of all of it. So I'll make you both a deal. I can either kill her and get my revenge that way, or I can watch her kill you. Either way she will feel pain and that is all I ask."

Justin's men surrounded all of them, but were too paralyzed to move for fear that Phillip would shoot. Erik spoke and he prayed Christine would follow his lead.

"Shoot me."

"What?" She could barely recognize her own voice.

Phillip was surprised by Erik's response. "Did you just say what I think you said? My God, Christine this freak would rather pick death than a life with a whore. I can't say that I blame him."

Ignoring Phillip, Erik continued. "You won't be arrested. Everyone here is a witness that you had no choice. Do it."

"No!" Her entire body began to shake. "Never!"

"Give her the gun, Phillip. She will shoot me."

_Give her the gun? She suddenly understood. He wanted her to have the gun and then Philip would be caught. Yet, how could Phillip be that stupid….._ "Give me the gun."

Justin motioned for his men to stay put. He had no idea what was happening, but he didn't want to make any moves in haste. He had to trust Erik.

"You aim it right at his heart." Phillip pointed the gun at Erik to show her and then placed it in her hands. "Showtime."

She hesitated and Erik motioned with his eyes to go ahead and pull the trigger. She didn't understand but she had no choice but to trust him. _Don't you trust me? I trust you more than anyone._ The words from yesterday came flooding back to her.

"Damn it, whore! We don't have all day. Aim for him like this!" He pulled out another gun and before he could be stopped, he shot Erik right in the chest, causing him to fall down.

Christine screamed, running to her husband's side. Justin's guards suddenly took aim and fired on Phillip, killing him instantly. The audience had no idea what they were seeing before their eyes, but when Erik shook his head as he sat up, all they could do was erupt in thunderous applause.

Erik smiled, standing up. "Nadir, I suppose I owe you one. He looked up and then brought his eyes towards Christine. "I told you I had no intention of dying tonight, Angel."

All Christine could do was faint into his arms.

_Author's note: According to Wikipedia, bullet proof vests were invented in the 1800s. I'm going to go with that piece of info and run with it. One more chapter left!_


	74. Chapter 74

**Dear readers, thank you for all the reviews, comments, support and encouragement over the last six months. There are so many incredible writers on this site, that to think some of you took the time to read and follow my story touches me deeply. It's time to wrap this baby up and focus on the future. A new story. One that I will strive to make original but still carry on the everlasting passion that embodies our Erik and Christine. That tale will be up shortly titled, " A Little Night Music." I hope it will keep your interest just as this one has. **

Erik sat in a chair inside Christine's hospital bed, holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up. The events of the night flashed before his eyes and he began to curse himself for the part he played in her obvious distress.

_I should not have acted so recklessly and yet there wasn't any time to do much else. I only hope she will understand and forgive me. _ He kissed her hand and without warning, he thought she murmured his name softly. "Christine, can you hear me?"

She slowly began to open her eyes and saw her Angel before her, as his eyes swelled up with tears. "Angel….." Her voice was groggy. "What is it? Why are you….."

Half of his face beamed as he spoke. "Angel, you're alright! I was so worried…" He then sank to his knees as he clutched her hand tighter. "Forgive me! I never meant to cause you such pain. I wasn't able to do much of anything but react quickly and when I thought for even a moment that he might take you from me, I….."

Slowly she remembered and the trauma brought her out of her fog like haze. She then remembered how Phillip had shot him down. "How did you survive the gunshot? Phillip….." She threw her arms around him in frenzy. "Am I dreaming? Are you really here before me? Erik, is it finally over?"

Erik held her with just as much intensity as he tried to calm her fears. "I'm here, my love. I'm here. We did it! It's over and we are all safe."

She pulled away to look at him, touching his unmasked cheek. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Erik only nodded and watched her face. The realization sank in that they were free and this time, there were no backward glances. They could move forward and continue their dream only this time, nothing would wake them. God had been merciful and granted them a fresh start.

"Oh, Angel. We really are free!" She reached for him once more and he rocked her back and forth lovingly.

Charlotte entered and had a grin on her face. "Not again you two! I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until tomorrow, so I gave Aston the day off, however this still is her night shift." She giggled when she saw both Erik and Christine pull away blushing. She went to check her chart and told them the physician would be with them soon. "It's good to see you awake, Madame Dexter." She then began to walk away, when Erik called for her.

"Wait! Mademoiselle. We….. That is my wife and I…. We…"

"Monsieur Dexter, I can't believe you are at a loss for words."

This caused Christine to laugh right out loud, and squeeze his hand. She then looked up at Charlotte, after she eyed her husband for reassurance. "We were coming to see you tomorrow and I'm sure the hospital ran some tests. We were curious if…"

"The physician should really be speaking to both of you. I'll send him in shortly."

"Mademoiselle." This time, Erik's voice was in full force. "Forgive us but we had an appointment with you, specifically for this reason. We wanted to speak with you."

Charlotte opened the door and looked out into the hallway. She then walked back into the room. "I see that your previous appointment was with Doctor Pelton." She made a face that did not go unnoticed by Erik or Christine. "Rest assured, he is very good, and he is most qualified to discuss these test results. I should go."

Erik was about to stand, but his wife's voice caused him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Please, Charlotte!" This time it was Christine that stopped the young woman. "I know that it is improper but my last visit with that man was not particularly pleasant and whatever he is going to tell us tonight, we were prepared to hear from you tomorrow. We wanted to talk with you."

Charlotte sighed. "We have strict rules. I cannot break policy." She was about to leave but stopped. "I heard both your performances tonight stole the hearts of Paris. I do hope you two have plans for the future."

"If you are asking when you can see my wife on the stage again, you will just need to keep watch like the others. She will be in high demand all over the world and command a great price." Erik's cold reply was considered an effort in self-restraint as he was trying his best to keep his composure for Christine's sake.

Charlotte shook her head. "No, Monsieur Dexter, I meant for a leave of absence. Surely you cannot expect your wife to perform when she is carrying a child at full term?" She looked over her shoulder once more. "Congratulations, but remember I did not tell you. I better act swiftly to obtain a ticket before your leave, Madame Dexter."

She left the couple awestruck and speechless. Finally Erik placed his hand over hers and brought it to her stomach. He moved it slowly, caressing it and brought his eyes to hers. "My love, it's true. Our child. Another child."

"Precious, thank you." She brought him closer to her, embracing him fully onto the bed. "You made every dream come true."

After a few private moments, Erik left the room to tell the others who had been in the waiting room, anxious to hear of Christine's diagnosis. When she was alone, Charlotte returned.

"Madame…."

"Please call me Christine."

"Thank you. I thought it might be more appropriate if I wait until your husband was out of the room to explain a bit more. Doctor Pelton is a very good physician, but he is rather conservative in his approach. I am not surprised to read what he told you at your last visit, considering you are in the theatre. He probably did not offer much hope. I am pleased you proved him wrong."

Suddenly Christine realized that Charlotte must know of her past and what she must think after Doctor Pelton's report. "Charlotte, you must know that….."

"Please." She stopped her from speaking any further by lifting her hand up. "There is no explanation necessary. Our job is to treat and hopefully cure. Judgment is left up to God. From the looks of things, I think he has already decided." She smiled. "Congratulations, again." As she walked out she said without apology, " Oh, I think you should know I switched the doctor's route. Doctor Engels will be checking in on you shortly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many changes occurred during the next several weeks. Christine and Erik performed to sold out audiences every night, and while the ending wasn't as elaborate as opening night, the general public and critics were thrilled. However, the couple wanted to embark on a small journey to Italy, before travel became too cumbersome for Christine, causing the show to end after six weeks.

Despite his past, Erik had adored Italy and wanted to show its beauties to Christine. He also planned to have her be seen by a few of the opera houses out there. He was determined to continue her success and let those of interest know that when she did return to the stage she would have her pick of offers. On the night before their trip they discussed what the future had in store.

"Erik, it could be years before I return to the stage. No one will remember by then."

"No one will remember, the soprano of the century? Nonsense. And what is this rubbish abut waiting years to return? You've only tasted your dream. We need to have it savored."

She took her husband by the hand and placed it on her heart. "You are my dream and all that you bring me is to be savored." She then placed his hand on her stomach.

"We've talked of this before. You can have it all. I will be here. I will travel with you and care for the baby. Why must you feel you can only have one and not the other?"

"Because, you will need help and I can't abandon my family, traipsing off to the stage."

He shook his head. "Abandoned? Have you forgotten where we live? You can perform and then come home. It will take all of the 10 minutes now that you know your way from the passageways."

She giggled. "And you will be happy just having me perform in Paris? I know you my maestro. You will seek other more challenging parts if you feel these are not suitable enough."

"I can't understand why you would walk away, now? The public needs you, craves you. We need to keep them wanting more and….."

She silenced him with her lips. "I'm not saying I won' t perform, Angel. But the best venue for a while would be smaller concerts, produced and directed by my genius husband, of course." She kissed him again and when she went to move away, he kept her close and kissed her again, causing her to smile.

"Am I convincing you?"

"Angel, you can have anything you want. Do anything you wish. I will support any decision, but are you really sure?"

"Erik, all I want is to focus on you and our babies for now." She searched his eyes for acknowledgement. _Do not look too long, make the realization come to him on his own._

Erik sighed. "Then it's decided." He kissed her again as they walked to their bedroom. He then began to change out of his clothes and into his sleeping attire when he stopped and looked straight at his wife as she was climbing into bed. "Christine?"

"Erik, it's late, we really should get some sleep." She turned over, hiding the grin on her face.

"Babies?!" He went to her side and gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Angel?"

Still teasing him she stayed with her back towards him. "Precious, we really need to sleep."

"I….. You mean… Dear God is this what it's like?"

She turned around. "Is what like this?"

"Living with me when I know everything beforehand. Good God, that must be insufferable. How do you stand it?"

He looked at her with such love, she busted into a fit of giggles. "Oh, Angel I love you so." She reached for him but he pulled back, refusing to become distracted.

"What do you mean by babies?"

She cradled his face in her hands. "Remember when I asked you if you thought I looked a little too big for three months?"

"And I told you that I didn't think you had gained any weight."

She was about roll her eyes but seeing the sincerity in his, made her want to melt. She kissed his deformed cheek. "I saw Charlotte and Doctor Engels and they confirmed it this morning."

"This morning?! You knew since this morning and you wait until now to tell me?"

"Precious, I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw you but we were never alone until tonight. I have been busting!"

"Angel…" He then placed his hand over her stomach. "My three angels." He brought his lips to her slightly enhanced stomach and then came up to kiss her mouth. "Tell me, are you sure?"

"Erik?"

"Well, might there be a way we can secure a twin?" He seductively played with the straps on her shoulders.

"Angel, it's very late." He began to apply kisses where her straps used to be and moved to her neck. "We really should sleep….." She let out a soft moan.

He whispered in her ear. "We will, my love. Eventually."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg and Justin, Nadir and Antoinette were all at the station waiting to see the happy couple off. Nadir looked at the time.

"This seems odd. Erik is always so punctual." Nadir put his pocket watch away.

Antoinette just laughed. "Nadir, now that Christine is with child he is under a new time schedule."

Meg shook her head. "I disagree. If I know Uncle Erik, he will do all he can to see that the child begin life right as scheduled, starting with birth." This caused the whole group to laugh. "Here they come!"

Christine and Erik slowly made their way up to the gate, waiving to their family. Christine wanted to wait to reveal their latest news. She figured when they returned they would all know soon enough.

"Christine!" Meg couldn't wait to promptly give her friend a gigantic hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." She then whispered to her. "So it is all arranged?"

Meg nodded. "All per Erik's specifications."

"What's this? My two ladies, conspiring against me?" Erik grinned, extending his arm for Meg to come flying to him.

Meg squeezed him tight and then marveled at his black mask. The one that revealed the most of his face as possible. He indeed had come a long way. "I will miss you, papa."

He smoothed her hair. "Keep watch over them all, Megan. Goodness knows they will need some sense of logic, in my absence." He kissed her cheek.

Justin approached the pair and extended his hand. "Erik, have a wonderful holiday. No doubt this time will be treasured by you both."

He then wrapped his arms protectively around Meg and the way his hand graced her stomach, didn't go undetected by Erik. He was tempted to comment, but decided again it, as he knew all too well how private a moment like that is between a husband and wife.

"Take care of her Justin." He then spotted a man wearing a sea captain's uniform. _Perfect timing._

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Captain Aaron Oliver. He commands the ship that is to set sail to America in three days time."

"America! That must be exciting."Meg commented. "I wish we could see the boat."

"What an excellent idea, Megan." Erik took his wife the arm. "Do we have time, darling?"

Antoinette looked at them all as if they had gone mad. "What are you saying? This is your train. It's leaving in less than two minutes."

Erik took out his watch. "I'm afraid she's right, Aaron. However, my niece and her husband, along with Nadir and Antoinette can go."

"Erik, what is all this?" Nadir had a feeling he and Antoinette were missing something.

Aaron smiled. "I take it that these two are the youngsters who wish to marry?"

"What?!" Nadir and Antoinette could not hold their surprise.

Erik stepped in. "That is correct, Captain. You see my sister and best friend have fallen in love, and we all know that marriages of any domination can be performed here without question by the captain of a ship. So unless there are any objections…" He saw Nadir shake his head, and then eyed his sister.

"How did you know we were having difficulties? The Catholic Church said no and there are no churches of Nadir's religion here in France."

"Contrary to recent events…" He looked at his wife and smiled. "I do know everything that goes on around here." He kissed her cheek. "Don't wait another moment, my dear. "

"All Aboard!"

Christine kissed Nadir's cheek and embraced Antoinette. "We hope to come back and see you married and as happy as we are."

Erik eyed the couple one last time, before helping Christine enter the train. "You heard the lady, Daroga!"

The wedding ceremony was beautiful with Justin and Meg standing as witnesses. It was more than enough for Nadir and Antoinette. They spoke their vows freely and embraced both traditions with each other reading a special prayer from the other's religion blessing their union.

Later on in their private drawing room, Erik tried hard to stay focused before dinner, but could not stop yawning. He sat on the bed and began to take off his cufflinks. Christine suppressed her grin.

"I told you we needed sleep." She helped him remove his mask, sitting down as she faced him.

"Really? I seem to recall someone waking me up for something. Now let me see, what was it for?" He smiled recalling the memory.

"You sir, are no gentlemen." She pretended to be offended and Erik pulled her close to him, causing her to fall on top of him.

"See, there you go again surrounding me. Really, Christine Dexter, this brazen behavior over my body must stop right now."

She simply found him adorable and began peppering him with kisses all over his face.

"Or not." He laughed. "After all, a happy wife is a happy life indeed. I hope Nadir remembers that."

After one final kiss, she picked her head up and stared at him. "Do you regret not being at the wedding?"

He placed his arm underneath his head and paced the other around her waist, as they were now facing one another. "No, they need their time alone as do we."

She snuggled closer to her husband. "I think Meg might be with child."

"I know." He smiled.

She shot up from the bed. "How do you know this?"

"I could say I am that good but simply speaking, it was the way Justin placed his hand around her waist and touched her stomach. I don't think they caught on that I noticed."

"And how are you such an expert?"

He mimicked Justin's actions from before. "I've had a lot of practice." He then gently stroked her stomach as they effortlessly lied in bed.

She saw his eyes were lost for a moment in deep thought. She positioned herself, careful not to stop his caresses on her stomach, as she played with his hair. "What is it?"

"I was thinking of the children."

That statement warmed her heart. "Yes?"

"Well if we have two boys, you are going to feel awfully out numbered." He looked up giving her a wicked grin.

She touched his marred cheek. "Yet they will be ruggedly handsome, just like their father." She saw his facial expression change. "What if we have two girls?"

"Well, I suppose it would be my lot in life to be surrounded by beautiful women. I can live with that." He looked at her. "Christine, our children will be beautiful to me. I know we only spoke of this once but…."

She placed her finger to his lips, and he kissed it upon contact. "Don't. Charlotte said there is really no rhyme or reason as to why deformities happen. In your case, we know it wasn't hereditary." His face showed mixed emotions as he processed Charlotte's comment. "Erik, the first time you were in the hospital, you were wearing your white mask, and since then your flesh one….."

"Ah." He nodded. Truthfully, he liked Charlotte and the fact that Christine had developed a strong bond to her, made the conversation easier.

"I never told her, nor did she ask. The doctor asked if there was any history of illness and when I said no, he said that those things tended to be hereditary. Charlotte then seemed to sense what I was thinking and commented on deformity. Doctor Engels agreed with her."

"She is rather intelligent, that woman. Seems as if she should be the doctor at times." He held her tighter. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I don't want to leave your embrace." She hugged him closer.

"My three angels, so close to me. I suppose it won't be long before they will spread their wings and fly away."

"This one has no intention of ever leaving." She sighed contently.

"You're so beautiful, Christine. I almost tremble when I think of how you will grow only more beautiful as the children get ready to be born."

She laughed. "You tell yourself that. I have a feeling I will grow alright but beautiful may not be the word that comes to mind."

He kissed her tenderly. "If you wish me to believe you see handsome when you look at me, then you must believe me when I see perfection before me."

"Well, I can't very well argue with my maestro now can I?"

"Remember that." He then looked down at her stomach. "Little ones, did you hear your mother? She said she could not argue with papa." He smiled as he closed his eyes. "The children will remind you, if you ever forget, my dear."

She continued to play with his hair. "I know they will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Five years later….._

The streets of Paris were busy with shoppers flooding the streets. Christine had a few last minute items she wanted to purchase and the cool, brisk air felt wonderful despite the crowds. She was debating about whether or not to get a hot chocolate, when she saw her husband waving to her in front of the same café she had thought of going inside.

As she walked closer and closer to him, he met her half way, and although he was oblivious to the stares, she noticed how all the ladies looked fondly at him, and gave her a cursing look as he kiss her hand and took the packages from her to ease her burden. Christine smiled adoringly at her husband, ignoring the others and loving the look of envy she knew she was getting.

"Come my Angel. Let's put these in the carriage and get something to warm your insides. You're practically frozen. What does your music director say about all this brisk air?"

She waited to respond until they were inside, knowing he would scold her for letting the air coax her throat. Once inside she kissed his cheek, not caring about what others thought and carried on.

"He is very demanding but what choice do I have but to tolerate him?"

"He's that good?"

"That, and I love him." She shrugged her shoulders. "My cross to bear is loving the most respected, talented and wonderful man in Paris. I'm sure I'll receive my reward in heaven." She grinned.

"Indeed. Now then, a hot chocolate, with a scone and two chocolate biscotti. Sound good?"

"Heavenly."

"What do you want?" He laughed loudly and Christine pretended to hush him although she really loved how he didn't care about the attention he was drawing to himself. He kissed her hand. "I'll be right back."

Inside the carriage the driver was taking them to their country home to meet the family for supper. As they sat close, Erik began to take her gloves off and rolled her coat sleeves up, kissing each finger and moving upward.

"Miss me?" She giggled.

"Always." He paused and looked at the mass amounts of shopping bags. "Angel, did you buy out the store?"

"I couldn't resist. I found the mini piano that Erika wanted and Gustave will never go to sleep once he sees the collection of books."

Erik continue to let his wife talk as he proceed to kiss her wrists. "Sounds wonderfully productive."

"And what have you been doing?" She closed her eyes enjoying the sensation that Erik was causing in her, but being mindful of the driver.

"This morning I gave our children a music lesson, explored the underground lake with them and gave them one of their presents early." He sheepishly stopped and looked out the window.

"Erik!"

"I couldn't resist….. We were at the stables playing with the horses and Erika had chocolate biscotti. They really should be punished. She and Gustave were practically waving them in my face and you know I can't resist the ones you make…"

"You fell for our children's manipulation and gave them their horses all so you could eat a cookie?"

He bowed his head. "You know when you say it like that it does sound pathetic. I was looking at it as a father who makes his children's wishes come true and all he needed was their love….. And cookies."

She shook her head. "Come here."

He nestled his head to her neck. "I love you."

She giggled. "Anything else?"

"I found the doll Maddie wanted."

"You did? How? Meg said she looked everywhere."

"I called in a favor. Remember the ballad I wrote for your last concert?"

"How could I forget? It's my favorite to date."

She could tell he was blushing. "Well, it turns out the shop owner in Italy adored the song and contacted the publisher seeing if he could obtain the sheet music. Once I heard of his infamous doll collection, I made a trade."

"Erik, she will be in heaven knowing her grandfather got her such a gift."

Erik was proud of himself but even more so hearing Christine refer to him as Maddie's grandfather. While Meg would call him papa every so often, Meg never hesitated to let it be know his place in her daughter's life.

Yes, life was practically perfect. Christine did numerous concerts throughout the years, and Erik was just about finished with a new opera for her to lead. They had traveled back and forth to Italy, for business and for family holidays, however Paris was their home and both Erik and Christine wanted to perform the Opera in France.

Meg and Justin had their precious child and she still continued to dance for the Paris Opera House, hoping to one day instruct the dancers like her mother.

Nadir and Antoinette were keeping busy with the little ones, but still found time to argue just so they could make up.

Christine placed her head on Erik's shoulder and sighed.

"Are you alright, Angel?"

"I'm wonderful. In fact, I'm feeling better than the last time I was I carrying the babies. I feel as if I have so much more energy this time."

Erik kissed her forehead, as he leaned into her. "Well, last time there were two. This time with one, I'm sure…. Wait, it is just one, right my dear?"

She giggled and shot her head up. "Yes, at least I think so. We won't know for sure until the next appointment."

Later that night, Christine sat at the opposite head of the table and looked at the faces of her loved ones all around her and so close. She thought of her dear papa and how he must be looking down from heaven eager to share a few moments of this happy day with them. She placed a hand on her stomach, hoping the new baby could feel all the love waiting for him or her once it was born. She then looked at her son and daughter and took in the light they both gave off, just by being in the room. They were flawless both inside and out. She then gently touched her scar and thought of her, just for a moment. She smiled and thanked her for the miracles before her. Her eyes then went to her husband, who as if he could sense her, met her gaze and smiled. He did this. He brought her back to the light and she knew she would never be without it again.

_The End._


End file.
